We Stand Together
by CrazyLittleCookies
Summary: Trois filles, deux camps, une guerre. Entre amour, amitiés et haine, sauront-elles réécrire leur histoire à Beacon Hills ? [OC/Isaac], [OC/Nolan], [OC/Théo]
1. Chapitre 1

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bien le bonjour à toi, ô lecteur impromptu qui est venu frapper à la porte de notre folle imagination et de notre chère fanfiction.

Il y a trois choses à savoir à propos de notre fanfiction. La première, c'est que vous avez affaire à trois auteures complètement tarées dont les personnages sont légèrement illuminés sur les bords (et au milieu aussi). La deuxième, c'est que vous vous apprêtez à lire la fiction la plus clichée et non clichée de l'histoire. Et enfin, la troisième, c'est que oui, on est vraiment nulles pour les notes d'auteurs, mais c'est pas grave.

Donc voilà, en gros, ça parle de trois filles qui vivent un truc pas facile, mais qui continuent de vivre quand même. Parce que la vie ce n'est pas que survivre, c'est aussi vivre (petite référence à _The_ _100_ , tmtc, (ou pas)).

Allez, bonne lecture ;p

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _« Welcome to Beacon Hills »_

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant. C'était comme d'habitude. Avec la meute, on est allés manger un morceau chez _Finley_ , notre restaurant fast-food favori, après un de nos entraînements. On a passé une bonne soirée. Certains étaient même un peu pompette. On s'est bien amusés. Je ne sais pas à partir de quel moment ça a commencé à partir en vrille. Peut-être quand Judy a proposé qu'on aille se promener en ville. Ou quand ma petite sœur, Kay, a commencé à se battre avec Lison pour s'amuser.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat, c'est que des chasseurs ont débarqué dans la ruelle où on était. Ils ont descendu chaque membre de la meute un par un. J'ai empoigné mes deux meilleures amies par leur bras et on a couru à en perdre haleine. J'ai senti Léna faiblir. Elle n'est pas un loup garou, elle est une banshee, la seule dans une meute de lycanthropes, et elle n'a pas de super endurance ni de super force. J'ai échangé un regard avec Louna et on l'a portée à deux pour aller plus vite.

Ça aurait pu aller, si on n'était pas tombées sur une impasse. On a paniqué, alors que les chasseurs nous ont rattrapées. On ne savait pas quoi faire, on était coincées. J'ai échangé avec les filles un regard paniqué. J'ai vu que Léna était terrifiée et qu'elle ne le dissimulait pas. Moi, en général, je parviens à cacher mes émotions, mais à ce moment-là, j'étais terrifiée. On n'avait plus de meute, plus de famille, et on allait mourir dans cet impasse sombre. Enfin, non, parce que là je ne suis pas morte, mais sur le coup, je croyais vraiment que ma dernière heure était arrivée.

Ensuite, tout s'est passé très vite. Léna s'est prise une flèche dans la côte, tirée par une petite femme noire fine avec une arbalète. Après cela, elle a hurlé de douleur, et ça a semblé lui rappeler qu'elle avait un pouvoir et qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser contre nos poursuivants. Elle a donc fait son super hurlement de banshee, faisant s'évanouir les cinq chasseurs qui nous entouraient. On a couru, couru, et encore couru. Il nous fallait un plan. Il fallait qu'on venge notre meute, et on ne pouvait pas juste se terrer, pleurer notre sort et attendre que quelqu'un se débarrasse de ces chasseurs à notre place.

Tout en courant, et en soutenant Léna avec Lou, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Papa m'avait une fois parlé d'un Alpha, un véritable Alpha, le premier depuis près de sept-cent ans. Son nom ne m'est pas venu tout de suite, mais j'ai pensé à deux mots que m'a dit mon père : Beacon Hills. Là où on peut le trouver, l'Alpha. C'était mon nouveau plan.

\- On va chez moi ! j'ai crié à mes deux amies.

\- Quoi ? s'est étonnée Lou.

Elle et moi courions le plus vite possible en soutenant tant bien que mal notre amie agonisante, puis nous avons bifurqué vers chez moi. Mes amies n'ont pas compris pourquoi je voulais aller là-bas, mais elles m'ont tout de même suivie, parce qu'elles me font confiance. On est amies depuis toujours, et je pourrais leur confier ma vie sans hésitation. On a grandi ensemble.

Lorsqu'on est arrivées chez moi, j'ai ouvert en vitesse, pris les clés de la Combi de mes parents posées sur une commode juste à droite de la porte, que j'ai lancées avec adresse à Lou depuis le pas de ma porte. Elle les a attrapées avec sa main droite alors qu'elle tenait Léna avec son bras gauche.

\- Installe Léna à l'arrière et prends de sa douleur. Mais n'en abuse pas trop non plus, on se relayera. Je vais chercher quelques affaires en haut, et après on passe chez toi pour vous chercher des affaires.

\- D'accord, mais t'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce que t'as en tête tout à l'heure.

\- Aucun doute là-dessus, Lou.

Je suis montée à l'étage, dans ma chambre, j'ai pris un sac à dos, et mis le strict nécessaire dedans. J'ai soupiré et fait mes adieux à ma chambre, mais assez rapidement. En passant dans le couloir vers la cage d'escaliers, j'ai vu une photo de ma famille en vacances à Los Angles lorsque j'avais sept ans.

Ma petite sœur, ses longs cheveux de feu attachés en deux couettes, dans les bras de ma mère, ses cheveux roux, lisses et coupés au carré volant au vent, et toutes les deux riant aux éclats. Mon père, un grand brun aux yeux bleus, faisant une grimace et me portant sur les épaules, et mon grand frère, Gabriel, ses cheveux bruns légèrement plus longs que ceux de mon père, la main accrochée à celle de papa. J'ai décroché la photo que j'ai mise dans mon sac avec une envie folle de pleurer, que j'ai retenue.

Je suis redescendue et j'ai fermé la porte d'entrée à clef avec une certaine nostalgie. Mais je ne me suis pas attardée. Il fallait que je pense au futur. Que je pense à mon plan et au meilleur moyen de le mettre en place. Je suis montée au volant alors que Lou prenait la douleur de Léna. Cette dernière s'est évanouie, et Lou a continué le processus.

\- N'exagère pas trop, ça va te pomper de ton énergie, je lui ai conseillé.

\- Je lui ai déjà enlevé ce que j'ai pu.

\- On va chez toi, tu cherches des affaires et on lui enlève la flèche, ça te va ?

\- Lui enlever la flèche ? T'es sûre ?

\- Elle aura moins mal une fois qu'elle n'aura plus rien planté dans la côte, je lui ai assuré.

Lou est venue s'assoir à la place passager-avant, et j'ai démarré. J'ai foncé vers la maison considérée comme le QG de la meute, celle de Louna. Sa mère était l'Alpha de notre meute, et comme Léna n'a jamais connu son père et que sa mère est internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis onze ans, elle vivait chez Lou. Une fois là-bas, Lou est entrée chez elle en vitesse. Je me suis mise auprès de mon amie à la peau mate et aux yeux verts et lui ai pris sa douleur. J'ai caressé ses longs cheveux bruns, épais et bouclés avec tendresse.

Lou est revenue avec deux sacs remplis, et j'ai vu qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle est moins douée que moi pour cacher ses émotions, et j'admets que ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, de savoir ne pas pleurer lorsqu'on est brisé de l'intérieur. Elle met les sacs dans le coffre et s'installe à côté de moi et Léna.

\- On doit enlever la flèche.

\- Oui, on doit lui épargner des souffrances. J'ai peur qu'elle ne meure.

\- Elle ne mourra pas.

Mon amie a séché une larme qui s'était échappée et a hoché la tête. J'ai mis mes mains sur la flèche et Lou a fait le compte à rebours. À zéro, j'ai tiré d'un coup sec vers le haut, ce qui a arraché à l'inconsciente une grimace de douleur. Puis, j'ai vu que le bâton de la flèche que j'avais enlevée n'avait plus de pointe.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Les Argent, m'a répondu Lou.

\- Les chasseurs ? Mais, ils sont morts, non ?

\- Pas tous, il en reste un qui a arrêté la tradition familiale il y quelques années.

\- Mais alors…

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je reconnais le système. Ma mère m'a expliqué que les flèches des Argent sont dotées d'un système qui fait que si on essaye d'enlever la flèche comme ça, la pointe se déclipse et reste dans le corps.

\- C'est horrible ! Il faut qu'on parte au plus vite.

J'ai bondi sur le siège avant et ai démarré la voiture. En attendant, Louna a fait un bandage à Léna pour essayer de faire cesser l'hémorragie. Elle a serré au maximum les compresses sous une bande de tissu, tandis que je fonçais, grillant quelques feux rouges, dépassant les limitations et dépassant chaque véhicule qui n'allait pas assez vite pour moi. Lou est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi et a ironisé :

\- T'as eu ton permis dans une pochette surprise ?

\- T'étais là quand je l'ai eu, banane. Et puis là, on est dans un cas d'extrême urgence.

\- Tu conduis toujours comme ça.

\- Ah bon ? Peut-être.

Revenons au présent maintenant. On a déjà fait une centaine de kilomètres depuis Eureka, désormais notre ancienne ville, et on n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis le départ. On n'a rien à dire. La seule chose qui tourne dans mon esprit en boucle est le nom de la ville où je nous emmène. Beacon Hills. Ça et la douleur d'avoir perdu ma meute et ma famille. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché des parties de mon corps. Mais pas encore mon cerveau, donc je continue de me concentrer sur la route. Je n'ai toujours pas expliqué mon plan à Lou, quand j'y pense. Je ne vais pas attendre d'arriver à Beacon Hills pour lui raconter. Alors que j'allais parler, mon amie me devance.

\- Tu vas me dire où on va et quel est ton plan ? me demande-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Parce que là, j'ai juste l'impression qu'on roule sans but alors qu'on a une banshee agonisante à l'arrière.

\- Mon père m'a parlé d'un véritable Alpha… Scott McCall ! je me souviens soudainement de son nom.

\- Un véritable Alpha ?

\- Le premier depuis plus de sept-cent ans.

\- Impressionnant… Et ton plan c'est d'aller le trouver, c'est ça ?

\- On a besoin d'un Alpha, on n'arrivera à rien seules, et il peut aider Léna.

\- C'est un véritable Alpha, et en plus il est infirmier ?

\- Ha, ha, très drôle, Lou. Mais non, mais s'il le faut, il peut la mordre pour la sauver.

\- T'oublies que Léna est une banshee, la morsure ne peut pas la transformer.

\- Elle peut devenir plus puissante et peut-être guérir.

\- Ça ne marchera pas.

\- On ne saura pas tant qu'on aura pas essayé.

\- Si tu le dis.

Je sens qu'elle ne trouve pas mon plan infaillible. Moi-même je n'en suis pas certaine, mais pour l'instant, Scott McCall est notre seul espoir de survivre.

\- Et c'est sa meute qui s'est entre autres débarrassée de Gérard Argent, le dernier chasseur de la famille Argent, j'ajoute.

\- Il a dû rater quelque chose, parce que je te signale que Léna a une pointe de flèche dans le ventre.

\- Gérard a dû enseigner ce qu'il savait à d'autres gens, y compris à celle qui a blessé Léna. T'as vu, dans les chasseurs, il y avait l'épicier de près de chez toi, Bradley. Cette pouffiasse…

\- Aly, vocabulaire.

Je fusille Lou de regard et reprends en appuyant le deuxième mot :

\- Cette pouffiasse doit être la relève d'Argent, et elle recrute.

Nous reportons toutes les deux notre attention sur la route. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur, atteignant les deux-cent kilomètres heure. Ils peuvent bien m'envoyer des contraventions, je n'ai même plus de maison. Et je me fiche de n'importe quel PV, si ça sauve la vie de Léna.

* * *

 _ **~ POV Louna ~**_

J'entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de mon index, les yeux perdus dans le vide. De temps à autre je jette un œil à mes meilleures amies, toutes aussi passives que moi. Léna semble dormir mais je sais bien qu'elle fait semblant et que sa douleur est immense. Autant physique que morale. Je peux la sentir, l'odeur âcre de la douleur qui flâne dans le véhicule, Aly aussi. Alyssa et moi ne sommes pas mieux loties dans une telle situation. Il est d'usage de dire que lorsqu'on perd un membre de sa meute s'est comme si on était amputé d'une partie de soi. Vous imaginez ce qu'on doit ressentir quand on perd toute sa meute en même temps ? Non, c'est normal. C'est au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. C'est comme si on vous transperçait de tous les côtés, seuls les organes vitaux semblent être épargnés pour permettre une souffrance plus longue encore. Mais lorsque votre meute est votre famille, la vraie, l'unique, c'est mille fois pire. Il n'y a même pas de comparaison possible.

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai perdu ma mère. Pas plus tard que ce matin. Une petite balle et tout était terminé. Ils l'avaient rayée de la surface de la Terre comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ils l'ont regardé dans les yeux, face à face, une fraction de seconde avant que l'une des armoires à glace n'appuie sur la gâchette. Elle s'est écroulée en un rien de temps, sans même me faire ses adieux. Pourtant c'était elle la plus forte, l'Alpha. Juste comme ça, en un battement de cils tout a changé. C'était ma maman et un peu la maman de la meute, elle aurait tout fait pour nous alors pourquoi je n'ai pas pu la sauver ?

Nous nous promenions tranquillement dans la ville, comme des gens normaux, comme des humains, et la seconde d'après ils étaient là, nombreux, armés et déterminés à tous nous envoyer manger des pissenlits par la racine. Le plus déroutant dans cette histoire, c'est que les « chasseurs » qui ont décimés notre meute, on les connaît. On les connait même très bien. L'un d'entre eux était le propriétaire de la petite épicerie qu'on dévalisait de ses croissants quand on était plus jeunes, les filles et moi. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, ma mère me le répétait sans cesse. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. J'aurais dû mieux l'écouter quand j'en avais encore l'occasion.

Les panneaux des petites villes se succèdent à une vitesse fulgurante depuis que nous avons passé Los Angeles. Sans doute qu'Aly a le pied lourd sur l'accélérateur. La Combi a déjà traversée la moitié de la côte en moins d'une nuit. Nous allons forcément trouver Beacon Hills d'une minute à l'autre.

« Welcome to Beacon Hills ». Un petit point sur la carte, une grande importance sur notre histoire.

Scott McCall. C'est lui qu'on cherche. Je ne le connais pas, avant qu'Aly m'en rabatte les oreilles je n'avais même jamais entendu ce nom. Pourtant, d'après les dires de ma meilleure amie, c'est un Alpha, un vrai, qui s'est élevé par sa propre volonté. C'est aussi sa meute qui a contribué à l'assassinat de grand papa Argent, le chasseur fou. C'est un grand personnage, assurément, mais je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et pour l'instant, je ne le vois nulle part, ce Scott McCall.

Un gémissement de Léna me sort de mes pensées. Elle s'est évanouie depuis un bon moment déjà et elle continue de perdre du sang. Encore et encore. Beaucoup trop.

Je détache ma ceinture et me glisse entre les deux sièges avant de la Combi, faisant bien attention à ne pas passer à travers le pare-brise. Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais la conduite d'Aly est un rikiki peu dangereuse. Je sais bien qu'elle est contrariée, mais s'il y a des panneaux sur la route, ce n'est pas pour faire joli.

Après avoir trébuché sur la lanière de ma sacoche, je m'installe à genoux auprès de Léna et emprisonne sa main dans les miennes pour prendre sa douleur. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre de toutes mes forces. De fines veines noires prennent naissance sur son avant-bras tandis que mon corps absorbe sa douleur. Mes muscles se crispent et mes yeux deviennent ceux du loup en moi alors que j'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur la douleur lancinante qui me vrille le corps tout entier. Léna est courageuse, c'est indéniable, la souffrance est telle que j'en ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Il faut dire qu'en même temps elle a une pointe de flèche logée dans l'abdomen. C'est la seule de nous trois qui a été touchée par cette peste de chasseuse, mais c'est aussi la seule de nous trois qui est humaine. On a essayé de retirer la flèche, on n'aurait pas dû. Seule la partie superficielle s'est détachée, laissant la pointe dans son corps, tel un parasite. C'est une méthode typique des Argent. Une pointe de flèche en argent massif (plaquée argent, à la rigueur), un système de détachement et une arbalète dernier cri pour une parfaite précision. Ça, c'est le pack starter du chasseur de loups garou.

La douleur disparaît soudainement, laissant place à une sorte de vide rapidement comblé par de l'inquiétude. Aly et moi nous sommes relayées toute la nuit pour la soulager de sa douleur, mais là je ne peux plus rien faire. Et ça ne peut vouloir signifier qu'une chose : elle atteint le fond.

\- Aly, j'appelle d'une voix rauque, oublie McCall, il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital tout de suite.

Elle quitte la route des yeux le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe à l'arrière, pince les lèvres et fronce les sourcils avant de bifurquer au premier panneau annonçant l'entrée de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? je lui demande une fois garée sur le parking.

\- On entre.

\- Et tu comptes leur dire quoi aux infirmières ? Elle a une flèche dans le ventre ! Tu vas venir la bouche en cœur et prétexter qu'on s'est fait attaquer par des indiens ?! je lui demande en m'agitant de nervosité.

\- On ne va pas la laisser mourir, affirme-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Je plisse à mon tour les yeux puis ouvre ma portière d'un coup sec et sors de la Combi. Je déverrouille la porte arrière la porte arrière puis attrape précautionneusement Léna sous les aisselles pour la redresser. Aly m'aide à la soutenir pour l'extraire du van, et c'est ainsi que nous franchissons les portes vitrées du _Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital_. Notre entrée passe inaperçue aux yeux des occupants –patients et médecins- tant le remue-ménage est important. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une mamie manque de nous renverser avec son fauteuil roulant que l'infirmière du guichet d'accueil vient à notre rencontre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Aly et moi échangeons un regard qui en dit long puis elle répond :

\- On s'est fait agresser. Notre amie est gravement blessée, il faut que vous l'aidiez.

Une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, l'infirmière aux cheveux noirs appelle un brancard et deux autres médecins prennent Léna en charge, la soulève avec délicatesse du sol pour la déposer sur le lit, aussi pâle et immobile qu'un cadavre. Nous regardons ensuite le brancard s'éloigner jusqu'à tourner au détour d'un couloir, avec notre amie banshee à son bord.

L'infirmière dont on ignore encore le nom reporte ensuite son attention sur nous et pose une main réconfortante sur nos épaules avant de nous conduire dans ce qui semble être une salle d'attente.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline est retombée et que la vie de Léna n'est plus entre nos mains, ma nature de loup reprend le dessus. L'odeur du désinfectant et du produit antibactérien est décuplée et l'éclairage intensif associé aux murs blanc me donne mal à la tête. Aly et moi nous installons côte à côte dans des petits fauteuils, faisant face à l'infirmière. Je prends le temps de la détailler, elle semble avoir la quarantaine, elle est plutôt petite et ses cheveux bouclés noir d'ébène lui tombent un peu plus bas que les épaules. Son petit sourire chaleureux me rassure sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. J'ai l'envie de me détendre, mais j'ai retenu la leçon ne te fies pas aux apparences. Si ça se trouve, c'est l'une d'entre eux et elle nous poignardera à la première occasion, dès qu'elle aura découvert notre plus précieux secret.

\- Alors, les filles, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes, commence-t-elle, en nous filtrant du regard.

On échange un regard puis Aly prend la parole -de toute manière c'est toujours elle qui nous pond des plans géniaux (ou presque toujours)- :

\- Je suis Alyssa, voici Louna, dit-elle en me désignant d'un geste du bras, et notre amie blessée s'appelle Léna. On a habité ici quelques temps et on voulait passer rendre visite à nos anciennes connaissances. Scott McCall, vous le connaissez ?

J'adore sa façon de jongler entre mensonges et vérité. C'est une vraie pro en la matière.

\- Je suis sa mère.

\- Oh.

Celle-là je ne la voyais pas venir. Elle a l'air bien trop jeune pour être la mère de l'Alpha. Aly allait ouvrir la bouche mais Mme McCall la devance et poursuit :

\- Je connais mon fils, je connais aussi ses fréquentations, et je suis certaine que vous n'en faites pas partie.

\- On a besoin de son aide, j'interviens.

Autant arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

\- On est là pour se battre, ajoute mon amie.

\- Ça n'a pas été très concluant à en juger par l'état de votre amie. Dites-moi, demande-t-elle prise d'un doute, elle n'a pas de … capacités spécifiques ?

\- Juste des cordes vocales particulièrement bien développées, je réponds sarcastiquement.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est une banshee, éclaire Aly à voix basse.

\- Tant mieux. Si elle avait déjà guéri avant d'arriver au bloc, on aurait eu du mal à l'expliquer.

\- C'était une flèche en argent, je marmonne, et ce n'était pas elle la cible.

Mélissa nous offre un regard compatissant puis tourne brièvement la tête vers la porte avant de se pencher pour nous dire :

\- Des inspecteurs de police vont venir prendre vos dépositions. N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, c'est une procédure de routine en cas de blessure par balle… ou par flèche, dans votre cas.

Nous hochons la tête d'un même mouvement puis le biper de l'infirmière retentit, signe qu'elle est attendue pour sauver des vies. Elle se relève rapidement, puis tourne les talons au pas de course. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, elle se retourne et nous conseille :

\- Pour votre sécurité, mieux vaut que gardiez votre secret pour vous.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on allait le crier sur tous les toits, je rétorque.

Les chasseurs savent très bien qui nous sommes et d'où nous venons, ils nous retrouveront, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et il faudra se battre, nous n'aurons plus d'autre choix. Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à fuir devant leurs armes. Ce ne sont que des suppos de Satan, il m'arrive de me demander où est réellement la frontière entre le bien et le mal. Mais rien n'est jamais tout à fait noir ou blanc. Il y a une part de bien et de mal en chacun de nous. Cependant, il y en a certains qui sont complètement pourris de l'intérieur, et ça, c'est comme la connerie, c'est irréversible.

Un jeune agent de police entre ensuite dans la pièce et prend place dans le fauteuil où l'infirmière était auparavant assise, suivit par le Shérif de la ville en personne. C'est un homme entre deux âges, pas vraiment vieux, mais plus tout jeune non plus, grand, les cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes, les yeux vert pâle et l'étoile étincelante de shérif plaquée sur le côté droit de son uniforme.

Il sort ensuite un calepin de sa poche et nous sonde du regard, de la même manière que Mme McCall.

\- Je suis le shérif Stilinski et voici l'adjoint Parrish. Il va me falloir vos noms, ainsi qu'une déposition, annonce-t-il, de but en blanc.

\- Alyssa Remy et Louna Collins, je réponds automatiquement.

\- On a habité ici quelques temps, on venait rendre visite à nos anciennes connaissances quand on a été agressées, ment Alyssa.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? questionne l'adjoint.

\- Je… tout est allé si vite, nous nous promenions dans la rue, aux alentours de minuit. Puis ils sont sortis de nulle part et nous ont attaqués. On a couru, sans vraiment réfléchir. Par je ne sais quel miracle nous avons réussi à sortir de cette impasse, presque indemnes.

\- Avez-vous pu voir leurs visages ?

\- Pas vraiment, comme je vous l'ai dit, tout est allé si vite. Nous n'avons compris ce qui nous arrivait qu'un fois que nous avions sauté dans la voiture pour nous enfuir.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ? questionne-t-il soudainement, les sourcils froncés.

Seul notre silence répond à sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? continue-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Loups garous ?

Nouveau silence.

\- Dans cette ville les secrets ne peuvent être gardés bien longtemps, commente l'adjoint en laissant ses iris prendre la teinte du feu.

\- Vous êtes …

\- Un chien de l'Enfer, répond-il abruptement. Les secrets ne peuvent pas rester enfouis dans cette ville. Plus maintenant.

\- D'où venez-vous et où est votre meute ? demande alors le Shérif, vérifiant tout de même que la porte est bien fermée.

\- On n'a plus de meute.

\- Et votre famille ?

\- On n'a plus de famille.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi venir ici ? Cette ville est devenue dangereuse pour les gens comme nous, continue Parrish.

\- La sécurité est un concept qui nous est étranger. Nous sommes chassées depuis notre naissance juste parce que nous sommes nées différentes. On est venu pour Scott McCall et on n'a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Après que le shérif et son adjoint aient fini de nous interroger, ils ont noté je ne sais quoi sur leur rapport et sont partis en nous conseillant de ne pas nous faire remarquer, bien que les secrets n'en restent pas bien longtemps à Beacon Hills, d'après eux. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que cela signifie. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que toute la ville ne doit pas savoir qui nous sommes réellement, au risque d'attirer les chasseurs ici.

Épuisée d'avoir roulé toute la nuit, je m'endors sur l'épaule de Lou. Je fais un rêve étrange de batte de Baseball qui parle, d'un loup aux yeux rouges et d'un cocker hurlant. Vraiment très étrange.

Je me réveille en sursaut un peu plus tard et vois que Lou est en train de lire un magazine people. J'émerge de ma sieste et observe mon amie, qui semble absorbée par on ne sait quoi dans son magazine.

Ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses sont attachés en une queue de cheval haute, avec beaucoup de cheveux qui s'en échappent. On dirait qu'elle vient juste de sortir du lit. Mais bon, mes cheveux ne doivent pas être beaucoup mieux, je pense. Ses yeux verts papillonnent de fatigue. Elle non plus n'a pas dormi pendant le trajet.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, je lui indique, la faisant sursauter.

\- D'accord.

Je me lève et parcours les couloirs. Je croise beaucoup d'infirmiers et de médecins, quelques handicapés dans leur fauteuil roulant, des gens visitant les malades et deux garçons de mon âge, un blond aux yeux bleus qui porte un petit sac en papier et un métis aux yeux noirs avec qui il parle. Je sens qu'un des deux est un loup garou, mais ne m'attarde pas. Après tout, Beacon Hills est connue pour avoir un aimant à créatures surnaturelles, alors ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Je trouve enfin les toilettes après avoir erré pendant quinze minutes.

Lorsque je me vois dans le miroir, je manque de hurler comme une banshee. Mes longs cheveux roux flamboyants, auparavant attachés en un chignon structuré, sont complètement emmêlés et des mèches s'échappent de partout de mon élastique. Mes yeux bleu ciel sont bordés d'énormes cernes et ma peau, déjà très pâle à la base, me donne l'air d'un fantôme. Je soupire, détache mes cheveux, et tente de les démêler avec mes doigts, mais j'échoue et j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire.

J'abandonne donc et sors des toilettes. Je refais le chemin de tout à l'heure dans le sens inverse et rejoins Lou. Nous échangeons un regard angoissé, ayant peur de ce qui va arriver à notre amie. Une heure plus tard, un médecin vient nous informer que Léna est tirée d'affaire et qu'elle est maintenant en train de dormir.

Mme McCall nous emmène dans la chambre où se repose notre meilleure amie. Elle nous laisse seules, et moi et Lou nous asseyons au bord de son lit. Je lui prends la main gauche et Lou lui prend la droite. Je suis soulagée, Léna va bien. Elle a frôlé la mort, mais elle est désormais hors de danger.

Sa peau, habituellement mate, est étrangement pâle, et un bandage entoure ses côtes. On a tout perdu, mais on est toutes les trois, ensemble, et tant que ça sera le cas, les chasseurs n'auront qu'à bien se tenir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Et donc, nous revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de notre fanfiction sur _Teen Wolf_. Dans ce chapitre, au programme, la « première » apparition de Léna, la rencontre avec Scott et les autres, et un hôte assez inattendu.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _« De nos jours, on survit à tout, sauf à la mort »_

 _ **~ POV Léna ~**_

J'entends des murmures et ouvre difficilement les yeux. La lumière du jour me brouille la vue. Quand on est parties, il faisait nuit, et là le soleil brille. Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? Je tourne la tête et vois mes amies. Elles sont assises à côté du lit. Quand Alyssa remarque que je suis réveillée, elle secoue Lou et me sourit. Celle-ci lève la tête et un large sourire apparaît sur son visage. Je me mets à sourire aussi. Je suis tellement fière et reconnaissante d'avoir des amies comme elles. Je ne sais pas où je serais si elles n'avaient pas été là.

\- Tu te sens comment ? me demande Alyssa.

\- Ça peut aller. J'ai un peu mal, mais bon. Mais… où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- À Beacon Hills, répond Lou.

\- C'est où ça ? Pourquoi on est là ? je demande.

\- Pour trouver Scott McCall.

\- Qui ?

\- Mon fils, un Alpha, répond l'infirmière en rentrant dans la chambre.

Un Alpha ? Mais on en a un. Et cette femme sait ce qu'on est ? J'ai dû louper un épisode, là. Je jette un regard interrogateur à mes amies et comprends que je ne dois pas chercher plus loin, elles vont m'expliquer.

\- Quand est-ce que je peux sortir ?

\- Ton état n'est pas encore assez stable pour que tu puisses sortir aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, je réponds tristement.

L'infirmière aux cheveux noir ébène complète le dossier sur la table de chevet et sort de la pièce. Je me tourne vers mes amies.

\- L'une d'entre vous peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On s'est faites attaquer par des chasseurs. L'un d'entre eux t'a tiré dessus en pensant probablement que tu étais un loup garou. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un pour te soigner et Aly a pensé à McCall, commence Louna.

\- Pourquoi ce McCall et pas ta mère, Lou ? je demande.

\- Parce qu'ils ont abattu toute la meute, répond tristement Aly.

\- Quoi ?! je m'exclame, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

\- Il ne reste que nous, Léna, et il faut qu'on trouve un Alpha, sinon on ne va jamais survivre, ajoute Lou en me prenant la main.

\- On va le chercher pendant que tu te reposes, conclut Aly.

J'acquiesce sans avoir tout compris. J'ai décroché quand Alyssa a dit qu'ils avaient abattu toute la meute. Je ferme les yeux, tombe en arrière mon souffle s'accélère. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je suis en pleine crise et Gabriel n'est plus là pour me calmer. Tout mon corps tremble. L'infirmière entre dans la pièce et ma vision se trouble. Je me calme, lutte pour ne pas fermer les yeux et vois les filles quitter la pièce, sans avoir oublié de m'embrasser le front, l'infirmière sur leurs talons. Lutter devient trop dur alors je laisse mes yeux se fermer et m'endors.

 _ **~ POV Alyssa ~**_

Comme Léna ne peut pas sortir, Lou et moi partons de l'hôpital. Mélissa nous a donné l'adresse de chez elle, où son fils doit être. Je me demande quel genre de personnage il est. Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble, un vrai Alpha. Nous montons dans la voiture et je tape l'adresse sur le GPS de mon portable.

Alors que je roule en direction de la maison des McCall, je pense à ma famille. Maman, qui rêvait d'aller à Paris, papa, qui avait toujours voulu s'acheter une moto, Kay, qui cherchait depuis longtemps le courage de dire à en meilleur ami, un humain ordinaire de son collège, qu'elle l'aimait, et Gabriel, qui tournait autour de Léna depuis des lustres.

Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je dois donner du courage à mes amies, c'est moi la plus forte psychologiquement.

Je bifurque vers un quartier avec plein de pavillons avec jardin, mes yeux papillonnant à cause de la fatigue. Lorsque le GPS indique l'arrivée, je me gare sur le trottoir. Nous sortons de la voiture et allons sonner. C'est un peu bizarre de sonner chez un inconnu à dix heures du matin, mais on n'a pas le temps de se demander si on respecte les règles de la politesse ou pas.

La porte s'ouvre sur un garçon à peine plus âgé que nous, avec des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux noisette. Je pourrais faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'il a des muscles bien sculptés, qu'on voit puisqu'il ne porte qu'un débardeur et un short, mais j'ai bien autre chose à penser.

\- Scott McCall ? je demande de but en blanc.

\- Pourquoi deux louves viennent sonner à ma porte à cette heure-là ?

\- On cherche Scott McCall.

\- C'est moi.

\- Je suis Alyssa, voilà Louna, et on a besoin de toi.

\- Besoin de moi ?

\- De ta meute et de toi, plus précisément, ajoute Lou.

\- Ma meute ? Vous pourriez être moins claires, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Notre meute s'est faite décimer par les chasseurs, et toi tu les as déjà battus, j'explique.

Il nous regarde avec étonnement et nous fait entrer.

\- Attendez dans le salon, j'appelle les autres.

Il nous indique la direction du salon et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lou et moi allons dans le salon des McCall, et nous faisons le tour en observant la décoration. Elle est plutôt simple, une décoration traditionnelle de maison californienne.

\- On ne dirait pas que ce Scott est un vrai Alpha, commente Lou.

\- C'est vrai que je pensais qu'il serait plus impressionnant, mais on ne juge pas un livre par sa couverture.

Mon amie lâche un petit rire, observant une photo accrochée au mur. Je m'approche et vois deux petits garçons riant aux éclats. Je reconnais un des deux comme étant Scott, mais à six ou sept ans.

\- Les filles ?

Nous nous retournons et tombons nez à nez avec Scott.

\- Désolée, je dis, on ne voulait pas être indiscrètes, je m'excuse.

\- Pas de souci, répond-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Lorsque tous les membres de ma meute seront là, vous nous raconterez ce qui vous est arrivé, et pourquoi vous êtes ici, d'accord ?

\- C'est un bon plan.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien, répond Lou avec une certaine distance.

\- J'ai du jus de pomme, du soda, … tu veux quoi ?

\- Jus de pomme, ça sera très bien.

Lou n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un phénomène de sociabilité extrême. Elle a du mal à se faire des amis et ne parle presque jamais aux inconnus.

\- Et toi Alyssa ?

\- De l'eau, s'il te plaît.

Scott va chercher nos boissons dans la cuisine et revient nous les donner. Je bois mon verre d'eau doucement pour économiser et ne pas en redemander dix mille fois.

\- Au fait, comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

\- Ta mère nous a donné l'adresse, je réponds.

\- Ma mère ? Mais…

\- Si tu veux bien, McCall, on va raconter tout à la meute entière tout à l'heure, l'interrompt Lou durement.

\- Euh… d'accord.

\- Excuse-là, elle n'est pas du tout sociable, je dis en souriant à Scott.

\- Je t'ai entendue, Alyssa, me met en garde Lou.

Scott esquisse un sourire et un silence gênant s'installe. Je veux dire, on est venues chez lui comme ça, alors qu'il ne savait pas qu'on existait il y a dix minutes. Scott nous invite à nous installer sur le canapé, Lou refuse, disant qu'elle est très bien debout, mais moi, je m'assois. Je lâche un bâillement incontrôlé, et Scott me fixe. J'hausse un sourcil dans sa direction et il détourne le regard. Quel garçon bizarre. Il est bizarre, mais il m'inspire confiance. Lou, elle, le regarde suspicieusement. Mais bon, elle ne fait confiance à personne, à part à moi et Léna. Et encore, il a fallu quelques années pour qu'elle nous fasse entièrement confiance.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle devienne proche de tous les membres de la meute de Scott, mais j'espère qu'elle ne se sentira pas trop mal à l'aise. C'est pas toujours facile d'avoir du mal à faire confiance aux gens, parce qu'après, les gens ont tendance à moins te faire confiance. Scott à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, et je suis sûre que sa meute sera très accueillante. Enfin, c'est plutôt ce que j'espère du fond du cœur.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Scott se lève pour aller ouvrir la porte. J'entends Scott échanger des banalités avec ceux qui doivent être ses amis et membres de sa meute. Puis, j'entends la voix d'une fille dire :

\- Bon, Scott, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous as réveillés à cette heure-ci un dimanche matin ? se plaint-elle.

\- Parce que deux loups garous rescapés d'une attaque de chasseurs sont venus sonner à ma porte.

\- Rescapés ? s'étonne un garçon.

Le groupe entre dans le salon au moment où j'échange un regard anxieux avec Lou. Tout notre avenir va se jouer dans les prochaines minutes, et c'est extrêmement stressant. Heureusement que Léna n'est pas là, sinon elle ferait une crise de panique. Sur une échelle de stress d'un à dix, elle est toujours environ à dix mille. Je détaille un instant les cinq membres qui forment la meute de l'Alpha. Cinq, c'est peu.

Tout d'abord, à la suite de Scott, entre une fille plutôt jolie, grande, fine, avec des yeux marrons et des cheveux châtains, portant un pull noir, une veste beige, un pantalon bordeaux et des baskets en tissu. Mes yeux croisent les siens et je la vois froncer les sourcils.

Ensuite vient un garçon aux cheveux bruns foncés courts, aux yeux marrons, portant une chemise à carreaux et un jean avec des baskets, tenant la main d'une fille aux cheveux blond vénitien, aux yeux verts et à la bouche pulpeuse, portant une robe fleurie arrivant à mi-cuisse avec des collants noirs, une veste en jean et des bottines marron à talons.

À leur suite, arrivent deux garçons semblant plus jeunes que les autres. Le premier a des cheveux châtains-blonds plus longs que la moyenne et des yeux bleus, n'est pas très grand, mais semble plutôt fort. Il porte un tee-shirt rouge avec une veste noire et un jean foncé, ainsi que des baskets assez abimées. Le second est brun, bouclé et plutôt maigre, et il porte un pantalon en jean et un pull vert sapin.

\- Les amis, je vous présente…

\- On peut se présenter toutes seules, McCall, le coupe Lou avec un soupir. Donc, moi, c'est Louna Collins.

\- Et moi Alyssa Remy, enchantée, je souris.

\- Et les filles, voilà ma meute.

\- Je suis Lydia, se présente la rousse, en s'asseyant avec son petit-ami sur un de canapés.

\- Moi, c'est Stiles, dit gentiment ce dernier.

\- Malia, ajoute la brune.

\- Je suis Liam, et voilà Alec, termine le blond en présentant aussi son ami.

Je reconnais le loup-garou que j'ai croisé plus tôt à l'hôpital. J'aurais dû lui demander s'il savait où trouver Scott, ça serait allé plus vite, je pense. Enfin, on y est, maintenant, alors ça va.

\- Bon, alors ? s'impatiente Malia. Vous nous racontez ce qui vous est arrivé et pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- C'est pas la peine de nous agresser, rétorque Lou.

\- C'est bon, Lou, je soupire.

\- Non mais quand même, c'est pas comme si on venait ici juste pour squatter le salon de Mr. le véritable Alpha.

Je pose ma main sur le bras de mon amie et lui fais un sourire rassurant. On est très affectées, on a tout perdu, et c'est encore plus dur pour elle de contrôler ses émotions. Le fait qu'en plus, elle doive se sociabiliser -ou au moins un peu- n'arrange rien.

\- Donc, je débute alors que Malia prend place sur une chaise, Liam sur l'accoudoir du canapé où sont assis Lydia et Stiles, et qu'Alec reste debout. Mes amies et moi venons d'Eureka, dans le nord de la Californie. Nous faisions partie d'une meute très nombreuse, dont l'Alpha était la mère de Louna. Dans la meute, il y avait mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur, tous les trois des loups garous, plusieurs autres familles de loups garous, quelques Betas qui ne sont pas nés loups, et une banshee, mon autre amie, Léna Tyler. Hier soir… Lou, tu veux continuer ?

\- Non, non, vas-y, répond-elle avec détachement.

\- Oui, donc, hier soir, notre meute s'est faite attaquer en ville par les chasseurs. Ils nous ont surpris dans une petite ruelle et ils ont massacré tout le monde. C'était horrible. Du sang et des cris partout. Moi, Léna, et Louna avons réussi à en réchapper par je ne sais quel miracle.

La meute me fixe, écoutant avec une grande attention mon récit.

\- Ensuite, nous avons toutes les trois couru aussi vite que l'on pouvait, mais nos poursuivants nous ont coincées dans une impasse. Nous avons vraiment cru que notre dernière heure était arrivée. Ils ont commencé à nous tirer dessus, et à un moment, ils ont transpercé Léna avec une flèche, et elle a hurlé. Étant une banshee, elle les a faits tomber, comme des mouches qu'on aurait aspergées d'insecticide.

Je remarque, au cours de mon récit, que dans la meute, il n'y a pas que des loups garous. Je ne saurais dire qui, mais c'est certain qu'ils ne sont pas tous lycanthropes.

\- Après ça, nous sommes allées chercher la voiture de mes parents, quelques affaires, et nous avons quitté la ville. Avant de partir, Lou et moi avons essayé d'enlever la flèche, mais la pointe est restée dans le ventre de Léna.

\- Typique des armes d'Argent, commente Stiles.

\- Du coup, nous avons foncé ici et nous l'avons emmenée à l'hôpital de la ville. Nous y avons rencontré Mme McCall, et, à cause d'un plan un peu idiot que j'avais mis en place, ne me doutant pas qu'elle était la mère de celui que nous recherchions, elle a découvert ce que nous sommes. Puis nous nous sommes faites interrogées par le shérif et son adjoint, qui ont aussi deviné ce que nous sommes. Surtout que l'adjoint est un Chien de l'Enfer. Comme quoi ce n'est pas tabou de parler du surnaturel ici. Bref, ensuite, nous sommes allées voir Léna après son opération d'urgence, mais elle n'a pas pu sortir, donc nous sommes venues sans elle.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez eu l'idée de venir voir Scott ? demande Lydia.

\- Mon père m'avait parlé de lui et d'om le trouver. J'y ai pensé alors qu'on venait d'assommer les chasseurs et qu'on courait.

\- Comment as-tu pu penser à ça, avec tout ce que tu venais de vivre ? s'enquiert Scott.

\- C'est elle qui pense toujours à des plans, répond Lou à ma place. Elle se projette dans l'avenir, et au lieu de pleurer sur son sort, elle trouve un moyen pour qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise plus.

C'est fou comme elle me connaît par cœur.

\- Une version améliorée de Stiles, en somme, plaisante Liam.

Les autres éclatent de rire, alors que Stiles grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demande Scott, reprenant son sérieux.

\- On voudrait que tu nous intègres dans ta meute, moi, Lou et Léna, je réponds.

\- Et que vous nous aidiez à nous venger nos familles et notre meute, complète mon amie.

\- Si par venger, vous voulez dire tuer, je refuse. J'accepte que vous intégriez la meute, mais je ne tue personne.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut se débarrasser de ces chasseurs en leur donnant des cookies ? ironise Lou.

Je retiens un rire.

\- Scott est un partisan du « on se bat mais pas trop », se moque Malia. Par contre moi, je n'ai aucun problème de conscience, alors si vous voulez que je vous aide…

\- Malia ! proteste Scott.

\- On finira par les tuer, avec ou sans ton aide, Scott, je déclare. Mais en attendant, on a besoin d'une meute, d'un Alpha, ou bien on ne survivra pas.

\- Moi je suis d'accord, déclare Stiles.

\- Moi aussi, ajoute sa petite amie.

\- Ces deux filles me plaisent bien, sourit Malia.

J'échange un regard avec Lou. Ils sont en train de prendre la décision qui va dessiner tout notre futur, et c'est extrêmement angoissant.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Liam.

Alec accepte lui aussi.

\- Bienvenue dans notre meute, nous sourit Scott.

\- Merci beaucoup, je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Je fais un large sourire et manque de pleurer de joie. J'enlace Lou. Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Léna. Ça nous changera de celles qu'on a eu ces derniers temps.

\- Vous voulez aller manger quelque part ? propose Scott à tout le monde.

\- Oui ! je m'exclame.

\- Non, grommelle en même temps Lou.

Nous nous regardons et Lou lève les yeux au ciel en signe de capitulation. Tous les autres confirment, sauf Alec, qui dit avoir un examen à réviser. J'inspire un bon coup et passe mon bras autour de l'épaule de Lou, qui est légèrement plus petite que moi.

\- Qui a une grande voiture ? demande Malia.

\- Nous, je dis en levant le bras.

\- Mais la banquette arrière est couverte de sang, précise Lou. Donc, on va passer pour cette fois.

\- Euh, oui, j'avais oublié.

La meute nous fixe, et ça rend mon amie mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, euh, on peut utiliser ma Jeep, j'ai quatre places.

\- J'en ai aussi quatre, dit Malia.

\- Bon, parfait.

\- Par contre ça serait bien que quelqu'un roule à ma place, je suis encore fatiguée et tout à l'heure, j'ai failli foncer dans un vieil homme qui traversait la rue et m'endormir au volant.

\- Je peux, si tu veux, je me propose.

\- Merci Alyssa, tu me sauves la vie. Et celle de ceux qui montent avec nous, aussi.

\- Pas si sûr que ça, se moque Lou.

Malia sourit à la remarque de Lou et me lance ses clés, que j'attrape en plein vol. Nous allons vers sa voiture, et mon amie nous suit. Je m'installe au volant, Malia s'attribue la place passager, et Lou s'installe derrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Liam entre et s'assoit à l'arrière avec Lou. Il lui sourit, mais elle l'ignore. Je lève les yeux au ciel et met le contact.

\- On va où ? je demande.

\- Avance, je te dirai où tourner.

Je me mets à avancer, et vois dans le rétroviseur que Stiles suit avec sa Jeep. Malia me guide pendant tout le trajet, mais nous perdons les autres au bout de dix minutes. En même temps, je grille tous les feux rouges et je dépasse dès que j'ai un petit espace sur le côté.

\- C'est là, me dit-elle en pointant un snack à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Je me gare sur le côté avec un coup de frein sec et coupe le contact. Je rends les clés à Malia et sors. Je vois Liam qui me fixe avec de gros yeux et un visage vert, comme s'il avait envie de vomir.

\- T'aurais mieux fait d'aller avec les autres, lui dit Lou sur un ton moqueur.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour rouler aussi vite et mal sans jamais faire d'accident ? s'exclame-t-il en me regardant avec effarement.

\- Parce que, justement, je roule trop bien, je dis en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon.

\- T'es quand même passée à dix centimètres d'une petite vieille, commente Malia.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas touchée.

\- La vieille est tombée par terre tellement elle a eu peur, ajoute Lou.

\- Je ne l'ai quand même pas touchée. Laissez-moi tranquille !

\- J'ai envie de vomir, déglutit Liam.

\- T'es un loup garou, je soupire. Tu ne peux pas vomir. Et arrête de râler.

\- J'ai quand même très envie de vomir.

Nous allons vers le snack, afin de prendre une table en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Nous nous asseyons et commandons des boissons. Les autres arrivent et nous commandons tous nos repas. En tant que végétarienne depuis l'âge de dix ans, je prends un plat de pâtes aux épinards, et Lou prend des lasagnes. Je ne fais pas attention à ce que tous les autres prennent. Les autres parlent et rient joyeusement, mais moi et ma meilleure amie ne disons rien. Comment pourrions-nous juste rire comme si nous ne venions pas de perdre notre famille ? Notre meute ?

Après le repas, Lou et moi décidons d'aller nous acheter quelques vêtements de rechange. Stiles nous ramène donc avec Scott chez ce dernier, notre voiture étant là-bas. Avant que nous ne partions, l'Alpha nous interpelle.

\- Vous allez dormir où ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, déclare Lou, on gère.

\- Ah oui ? je m'étonne.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure.

\- Mais…

\- On va dormir chez une connaissance.

\- Mais, vous n'allez pas vivre là-bas indéfiniment ? s'enquiert l'Alpha.

\- Certes non, mais on trouvera un appartement.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut vous louer un appartement. Je l'appelle et vous pourrez y emménager demain. Je viendrai avec vous.

\- Sérieusement ? je m'exclame, n'y croyant pas.

\- Oui, sourit le garçon.

Nous le remercions chaleureusement -enfin, chaleureusement pour moi et brièvement pour Lou-, puis partons avec la voiture. Nous passons ensuite à un centre commercial et trouvons une boutique avec des vêtements pas chers. Nous nous achetons quelques hauts, sous-vêtements, chaussettes et jeans, de quoi tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un job et qu'on ait de l'argent. Une fois notre petit shopping terminé, Lou et moi nous regardons. C'est une toute nouvelle vie qui débute pour nous.

 _ **~ POV Léna ~**_

 _\- C'est pas juste ! J'ai pas un odorat surdéveloppé moi ! je crie à travers la forêt d'Eureka._

 _\- Léna, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Écoute chaque bruit._

 _\- Je suis une banshee, alors je vais hurler, et je vous trouverai tous quand vous serez à terre !_

 _Je hais jouer à cache-cache avec eux. Je continue d'avancer dans la forêt et slalome entre les arbres. Je m'arrête pour ramasser mon foulard qui vient de tomber quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je fais mon hurlement d'apprentie banshee, me retourne et vois Gabriel, les mains sur les oreilles, en train de rire à gorge déployée. Je lui tape gentiment le torse. Les autres enfants cachés sortent de derrière les arbres tandis que les adultes rappliquent en quelques secondes._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Léna ? me demande la mère de Louna._

 _\- Rien c'est Gab' qui m'a fait peur, je suis désolée, je réponds._

 _\- Combien de fois faut-il te le répéter, Gabriel ? Demande la mère du brun d'une voix forte._

 _\- Pardon, on voulait juste jouer..._

 _\- Et puis c'est pas de sa faute, c'est à moi de me contrôler, je le coupe._

 _\- Bien, tous à la maison ! conclut la mère de Lou._

 _Je marche entre Louna et Alyssa. Gabriel est devant avec sa mère en train de se faire réprimander. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est pas sur lui qu'on doit crier, mais sur moi. Je regarde droit devant moi et me fige. Ma respiration se coupe. Les filles s'arrêtent aussi et Lou me maintient pour pas que je tombe. Elles m'assoient parmi les feuilles mortes. J'essaie de retrouver de l'air mais c'est impossible. Une main vient se poser sur mon abdomen tandis qu'une autre prend ma main droite._

 _\- Shh, Léna, concentre-toi sur ta respiration, sur ma voix, il n'y a que toi et moi. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, avec toi. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours, chuchote-t-il._

 _Sa voix et son contact me détendent. Ma respiration revient petit à petit à la normale. Les muscles de mon corps se détendent et je parviens à ouvrir les yeux. Gabriel est en face de moi, sa sœur et Lou, mes meilleures amies, sont accroupies de chaque côté de lui, et toute la meute est debout derrière lui. Quand je reprends mes esprits, il m'aide à me lever. Après avoir assuré que j'allais bien, on reprend notre route, nos deux mains entrelacées._

Quand je me réveille, il fait presque nuit. Un plateau repas est posé à côté de mon lit. Je commence à manger. Je suis seule dans ma chambre avec pour seul bruit le « bip » des machines. Je repense à mon rêve et réalise que tout est fini. Mon histoire avec Gabriel s'est arrêtée la nuit dernière. Il m'a pourtant promis de toujours être là pour moi. Notre relation était fondée sur de l'amitié, des fous rire et un soupçon d'amour. Je sais qu'il le savait, il attendait juste de l'entendre. Mais, parce que je n'ai pas eu assez de courage, notre histoire n'a même pas eu le temps de commencer.

Je ne termine pas mon assiette, trop submergée pas la réalité. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et regarde le plafond. Mes larmes atterrissent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Je les essuie avec la paume de ma main. Je fini par fermer les yeux et m'endors quelques dizaines de minutes après.

 _ **~ POV Louna ~**_

Une fois de retour dans la Combi, je relâche mon souffle. McCall n'était pas si impressionnant tout compte fait. La question qui se pose maintenant c'est de savoir où passer la nuit. À l'hôpital nous serions trop exposées aux éventuels chasseurs, donc il va falloir trouver une autre option. J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le sujet. Je sais que Beacon Hills était le QG d'une meute, il fut un temps. D'une meute très nombreuse, menée par une Alpha infaillible.

\- Prends la prochaine à gauche, j'ordonne à Aly.

\- C'est dans plus de dix mètres, remarque-t-elle.

\- Je préfère anticiper. Si on ne s'est pas fait tuer par les chasseurs ce n'est pas pour se suicider dans un accident de la route.

\- Je maîtrise mon véhicule, s'indigne-t-elle.

Je marmonne un vague « c'est ça » puis reporte mes yeux sur l'écran de mon portable. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mon cœur se serre à la vue de mon fond d'écran. Je l'avais prise au dernier Noël, toute la meute était présente et tous débordaient de bonheur. J'ai encore du mal à intégrer le fait que je ne les reverrai jamais. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement émotive, je n'ai même jamais eu besoin d'ancre pour contrôler ma transformation. C'est juste que perdre tous ses repères d'une minute à l'autre, c'est assez déroutant. Je crois qu'en vérité, si j'ai autant de mal à gérer mes émotions en ce moment, c'est parce que je ne les connais simplement pas. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment triste. J'ai toujours eu plus ou moins ce que je voulais, j'étais bien trop jeune à la mort de mon père pour le pleurer et en grandissant je me suis fait à son absence, si bien que je ne remarquais plus réellement la différence entre ma famille et celle d'Aly, bien qu'elle ait eu deux parents ainsi qu'un frère et une sœur. En plus j'ai toujours eu Léna et Aly auprès de moi. On a grandi ensemble, on a fait tant de choses ensemble.

Quand je suis retournée dans ma maison, mon ancienne maison, pour chercher nos affaires, j'ai craqué. Tous les souvenirs de cette vie que je laisse derrière moi m'ont touché au plus profond de mon cœur. Et j'ai pleuré. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pleuré. Et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas fini. Je ne sais pas comment fait Aly, elle était tellement proche de sa famille. Bien plus que moi je n'étais proche de ma mère. Je l'aimais, c'est une chose sûre, mais quand on est l'Alpha d'une meute aussi nombreuse, il est normal de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à consacrer à sa fille. Je lui en voulais beaucoup pour ça quand j'étais petite, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Léna, et nous faisions les bêtises les plus inimaginables dès qu'Aly venait à la maison. Puis un jour j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'elle a toujours tout fait pour moi et pour la meute.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande-t-elle après avoir tourné, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Tu connais la meute Hale ?

\- Celle qui a été décimée dans un incendie ?

\- Ils ne sont pas tous morts. Le frère et le fils de Talia habitent encore la ville.

\- Donc on s'incruste chez eux ?

\- À moins que tu aies une meilleure idée ?

Elle ne répond rien tandis qu'un sourire fier apparaît sur mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on arrive à clouer le bec à Aly !

\- Il faut prendre la quatrième sortie d'après mon GPS, j'indique.

\- Il y en a pas.

\- Bah la troisième, je suppose.

\- T'en es sûre ?

\- Je fais confiance au GPS, il a un meilleur sens de l'orientation que nous.

Elle braque assez violemment à droite, me projetant en avant.

\- Tu les connais ? Personnellement, je veux dire, demande-t-elle alors.

\- Ma mère est… était assez proche de Talia quand elles étaient jeunes. Elles faisaient partie de la même meute avant qu'elles ne gagnent toutes les deux en pouvoir et ne fondent leurs propres meutes.

Elle me lance un drôle de regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est bizarre d'imaginer ta mère obéir à un autre Alpha. Elle était tellement, je sais pas…

\- Elle n'est pas née Alpha, il a bien fallu qu'elle prenne son pouvoir quelque part. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment elle est devenue Alpha. J'aurais peut-être dû lui demander.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas être Alpha, si c'est ta question.

D'après le petit point rouge, nous sommes arrivées à destination. Sauf qu'on est au milieu de nulle part. Littéralement. Je sais bien qu'Eureka n'est pas une ville très connue, mais là c'est vraiment -excusez l'expression- le trou du cul du monde. La façade en briques du bâtiment laisse apparaitre toute une longueur de fenêtre s'apparentant à des baies vitrées à cinq bons mètres du sol. C'est assez étrange comme architecture… M'enfin bon les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. Arrivées en hauts des nombreux escaliers – on n'a trouvé d'ascenseur nulle part - nous nous fions au nom écrit sur la porte et j'appuie sur la sonnette.

\- C'est pour quoi ? ronchonne une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte close.

\- On a besoin de ton aide, je réponds en supposant que mon interlocuteur est bien Derek Hale.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- On fait partie de la meute d'Eureka, répond Aly. Ce qu'il en reste, plus précisément.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné.

\- Pour faire simple, on est venues ici pour rendre la pareille aux chasseurs. Mais on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

\- Alors pourquoi moi ? questionne-t-il, une réelle curiosité dans la voix.

Aly se tourne vers moi pour que je prenne la relève.

\- Ma mère avait confiance en ta famille, je dis simplement.

\- Et qui es-tu ?

\- La fille de Brooke Collins. Elle s'appelait Brooke Swanson quand elle faisait partie de la même meute que Talia.

\- Brooke ? intervient une autre voix, plus sensuelle que la première. Ouvre la porte, ordonne la voix.

Après un soupire aux allures de grognements, la porte se débloque enfin et laisse apparaître un jeune homme dans l'embrasure. Un autre homme, légèrement plus âgé que le premier, mais tout aussi agréable à regarder, surgit, les sourcils froncés en scrutant mon visage avec attention.

\- Tu dois être Louna ? T'es le portrait craché de Brooke, c'est fou ! Toute aussi belle que ta mère !

Je lui lance un regard froid qui ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire malicieux.

\- Voyons Derek, fais donc entrer ces jeunes filles !

Il nous jette un regard blasé puis se décale pour nous libérer le passage. L'appartement est en réalité un loft, plutôt grand mais presque vide. La prédominance des couleurs sombres dans les tons, bruns, gris, voir noir, lui donne des allures impersonnelles. Seule la grande baie vitrée qui occupe presque la totalité du mur éclaire la pièce, laissant entrer les rayons orangés du soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Trois meubles occupent l'espace un grand canapé gris et anguleux, une longue table qui longe la baie vitrée et un lot double qui trône au beau milieu de la pièce.

Ce qui me trouble le plus, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune affaire qui encombre le sol. Aucune chaussette égarée et pas une chaussure. Même le lit est fait avec soin. C'est tellement propre que ça en paraît inhabité.

Dans mon ancienne maison, toute la meute laissait ses affaires n'importe où, si bien qu'on ne distinguait même plus le plancher sous l'épaisse couche de bazar. Mais ça n'a jamais eu l'air de poser problème à qui que ce soit…

\- Qui es-tu ? demande alors le plus âgé en portant un regard inquisiteur sur Aly

\- Je suis Alyssa Remy. Mais j'aimerais savoir qui, vous, vous êtes.

\- Peter Hale, évidemment.

- _Évidemment_ , répète-t-elle, ironique.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène si loin d'Eureka ?

\- La vengeance.

Derek hausse un sourcil, surpris par notre détermination.

\- Où est votre meute ? Où est ta mère ? embraye _Peter Hale_.

\- Ils ne sont plus là, je réponds simplement.

\- Les chasseurs les ont tous tués, continue Aly.

Peter s'apprêtait à rouvrir la bouche mais je le coupe :

\- Si tu veux en savoir plus, adresse-toi à McCall. On ne va pas répéter trois cent fois la même histoire.

\- J'allais juste demander si vous aviez besoin d'un toit pour la nuit, finit-il.

\- Oh, je dis, passant ainsi pour une idiote aux yeux des occupants de la pièce.

\- On ne serait pas contre, accepte Aly avec un sourire.


	3. Chapitre 3

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, nous publions habituellement un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais exceptionnellement, en raison des fêtes de fin d'année et de notre vie tellement beaucoup surchargée en cette période, nous publions cette semaine, pour rattraper le fait que nous ne publierons pas pendant les vacances.

On espèce sincèrement que le chapitre vous plaira. Au programme, de fortes émotions, un nouveau foyer, une rencontre en ville, et des sommeils troublés. On se retrouve l'année prochaine, les loulous, et bonnes fêtes à tous – profitez bien de la neige si vous avez la chance d'en avoir, parce que ce n'est pas notre cas -.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

« _Tourner la page_ »

 **~POV Alyssa~**

Quand je me réveille dans l'appartement du fils d'une ancienne amie à la mère de Lou - qui est aussi morte qu'elle d'ailleurs -, Derek Hale, je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise. Le loft est vraiment très sombre et impersonnel, et Derek me met mal à l'aise. Il est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison et son oncle est un espèce de dragueur. Génial les amis de Brooke. Enfin, heureusement qu'on ne reste que pour une nuit.

Lou et moi avons dormi sur un canapé-lit dans une petite chambre vide. Enfin, en plus du lit, il y a un petit bureau avec une chaise sur laquelle je n'ose pas m'assoir, parce qu'on dirait qu'elle va s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Je me demande bien pourquoi Derek a une chambre comme ça en plus, alors qu'il vit ici seul avec Peter, qui a plutôt l'air de squatter qu'autre chose. Ce dernier et son neveu ne s'entendent pas très bien, ils passent leur temps à se contredire l'un et l'autre.

Je me lève le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller mon amie qui dort encore profondément. Je mets rapidement un jean un peu large et un pull vert pomme. Bah oui, je vais pas me montrer en pyjama devant deux personnes que je connais même pas, non mais. Je sors de la chambre et vais dans la cuisine. Comme il est encore tôt, notre hôte et son oncle ne sont pas encore levés. Je décide donc de sortir chercher du pain et du beurre de cacahuète dans une petite épicerie à deux kilomètres de chez Derek. Déjà qu'on squatte chez lui, on ne va pas vider ses placards, non plus.

J'utilise bien sûr ma super rapidité de loup-garou pour ne pas m'éterniser et arrive en deux minutes là-bas. Je prends du pain, un pot de beurre de cacahuète et deux cafés froids. Bien sûr, tout cela n'est que pour moi et mon amie, je ne vais pas payer de la nourriture à des inconnus. Je pense à Léna. Il faut que j'appelle l'hôpital pour qu'ils nous disent quand est-ce que nous pourrons passer la chercher. Elle ne doit pas se plaire, dans cet hôpital. À sa place je serais pas du tout à l'aise. L'odeur de mort, de peur et de tristesse qui règne là-bas, en plus de celle des produits antiseptiques, serait insupportable pour mes sens de loup-garou.

En passant devant une quincaillerie, je me souviens de l'état de la banquette arrière de la voiture de maman et papa, et entre pour acheter du produit afin de la nettoyer. J'ai vécu tant de choses dans cette voiture que je ne veux pas que le sang s'imbibe dans le cuir. Lorsque je demande un produit pour nettoyer le sang sur du cuir, le vendeur me fixe comme si des tentacules venaient de me pousser à la place des bras. J'ajoute donc que c'est parce que mon petit frère a saigné du nez sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Manquerait plus que je passe pour une meurtrière.

Lorsque je ressors, j'inspire l'air frais du matin. Il n'est que six heures et le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Je décide de rentrer pour essayer de dormir encore un peu. Je retourne chez Derek et, lorsque j'entre dans le salon, je vois Peter assis sur le canapé, en train de taper sur son ordinateur à toute vitesse.

\- Salut, je lui dis.

Il lève la tête et fait un sourire charmeur.

\- Déjà debout ?

\- J'ai perdu ma meute. Et disons que le fait que je ne me sente pas à l'aise dans cet appartement n'arrange rien.

\- Tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ? s'étonne l'adulte.

\- Non, et ne fais pas cette tête d'ahuri.

Je vais à la cuisine et dépose mes achats sur la table. J'entends Peter se lever et venir vers moi.

\- C'est pourquoi, ce produit ?

\- J'ai du sang sur ma banquette arrière.

\- Du…

\- Ne me pose pas de question, cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

Je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude, mais Peter ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. Je ne suis pas comme Lou, à me méfier tout le monde, mais ce gars-là, je ne le sens pas du tout. Il dégage une assurance à toute épreuve et un charisme incroyable, mais également quelque chose de sombre que je ne parviens pas à identifier.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très aimables, toi et ta copine, fait-il remarquer.

\- On est aimables avec qui on a envie d'être aimable, je rétorque en fusillant l'homme du regard.

\- Enfin, moi je n'ai jamais envie d'être aimable avec personne, lance Lou en débarquant dans la cuisine. Oh, t'as pris du beurre de cacahuète ? Pas de cookies ?

\- Désolée, mais j'avais pas assez sur moi. Les paquets de cookies étaient trop chers pour que je puisse prendre du pain et du beurre de cacahuète.

\- Et t'aurais pas pu… je sais pas, juste prendre les cookies et pas ton fichu beurre de cacahuète ?

\- J'ai besoin de beurre de cacahuète le matin.

\- Et moi, j'ai besoin de cookies !

Nous échangeons des regards meurtriers, et deux secondes plus tard, nous éclatons de rire. Je me tiens le ventre tellement je ris et Lou s'appuie sur le dossier d'une chaise. Peter nous fixe comme si nous étions demeurées et s'en va de la cuisine. Peut-être bien qu'on n'est pas normales. Et puis, l'angoisse accumulée de ces dernières heures devait sortir. C'est très probable que moi et mes amies ne soyons pas normales.

Nous mangeons ensuite notre petit-déjeuner calmement, sans parler, rien à part des « passe-moi le pain », ou des « tu peux me servir un verre de jus ? ». Un voile de tristesse orne les yeux de Lou. La perte de notre meute et famille est encore fraîche, et j'ignore quand est-ce que nous aurons fait notre deuil. C'est dans ces moments où nous ne faisons rien que les souvenirs du massacre retentissent dans notre tête. J'entends encore les coups de feu. La flèche qui a touché Kay en plein cœur, la balle d'aconit jaune que Gabriel s'est prise, celle qui a tué maman et, la balle dans la tête de papa. Un petit mouvement du doigt d'un chasseur, et ils étaient tous morts. Morts.

J'ai beau cacher mes émotions, je ne suis pas non plus une sans-cœur. Je les aimais tous. Ma famille, ma meute. Je les aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

J'aimais maman. J'aimais quand elle me consolait lorsque j'étais triste. J'aimais quand elle venait dans ma chambre et qu'elle me posait dix-mille questions sur comment s'était passée ma journée, même si je lui disais toujours qu'elle m'embêtait. J'aimais quand elle me préparait une tarte aux poires et un thé, qu'elle m'emmenait dans ma chambre, lorsque j'étais malade. J'aimais quand elle jouait à cache-cache avec moi, mon frère et ma sœur quand on était enfants. J'aimais quand elle revenait du travail avec un grand sachet en papier plein de viennoiseries de la boulangerie-pâtisserie où elle travaillait. J'aimais quand elle nous emmenait, moi, Léna et Lou, au parc près de là où on habitait. J'aimais quand elle aidait Brooke à préparer un énorme et délicieux repas pour toute la meute et qu'elle me laissait piquer du chocolat dans le bol avant de le mettre dans la pâte à cookies.

J'aimais papa. J'aimais quand il me portait sur les épaules et qu'il courait dans le jardin en faisant des cris de dragon. J'aimais quand je jouais avec lui et Gab au football dans le jardin et que maman et Kay nous encourageaient. J'aimais quand il m'emmenait à la gymnastique et qu'il me faisait un bisou sur le front avant que je sorte de la voiture. J'aimais quand il forçait mon frère et ma sœur à venir à mes compétitions parce qu'ils préféraient toujours jouer avec les autres plutôt que de me regarder faire de la gymnastique. J'aimais quand j'observais maman et papa en douce, et que papa chuchotait à l'oreille de maman des mots doux qui la faisaient sourire, parce que ce sont eux qui m'ont fait découvrir que le véritable amour existe. J'aimais qu'il m'entraîne à me battre, sans avoir peur de me faire mal parce que j'étais plus petite que lui, à utiliser mes pouvoirs intelligemment, parce que la force ne fait pas tout, et surtout, c'est lui qui m'a appris à contrôler mes émotions pour montrer aux gens ce que je veux qu'ils voient de moi. Il disait toujours : « Ne montre jamais tes faiblesses à ton adversaire, ou il s'en servira contre toi. »

J'aimais Gabriel. J'aimais quand il me laissait dormir avec lui parce que j'avais peur des orages quand j'étais petite. J'aimais quand il me disait qu'il me protègerait toujours de ceux qui me voudraient du mal. J'aimais quand on jouait au football et qu'on faisait des alliances contre papa. J'aimais quand on sortait tous les deux avec Léna et Lou. J'aimais qu'il joue le grand frère surprotecteur et qu'il éloigne tous les garçons qui me draguaient - même si je lui disais toujours d'arrêter -, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il tenait à moi. J'aimais aussi quand il m'aidait à couvrir mes mensonges auprès de nos parents. J'aimais quand on faisait tout un tas de bêtises idiotes, comme remplacer le shampooing de papa par de la crème ou faire de la luge sur le toit de la maison.

J'aimais Kay. J'aimais quand elle jouait à la princesse pourrie gâtée pour que je me sente inférieure à elle, même si ce n'était jamais le cas parce que les princesses, très peu pour moi. J'aimais qu'elle vienne m'embêter dans ma chambre pour qu'on joue ensemble à la poupée, même si ce n'était plus de mon âge. J'aimais quand elle venait dans ma chambre en douce le soir pour me parler de son petit-ami qui était le meilleur, ou de sa meilleure amie qui avait réussi à conquérir celui dont elle était amoureuse. J'aimais quand on inventait des chorégraphies géniales parce que je faisais de la gymnastique et elle de la danse classique. J'aimais quand on passait des moments ensemble. J'aimais quand on nous disait qu'on se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Tout ça, tous ces moments, c'est fini maintenant. Je ne reverrai plus jamais mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur. Plus jamais. Une larme solitaire coule le long de ma joue, et je m'empresse de l'essuyer avec la manche de mon pull.

Le reste de la matinée, Lou et moi rangeons nos affaires, notre très peu d'affaires, et partons de chez les Hale. Nous remercions bien sûr Derek de nous avoir permis de ne pas nous retrouver à dormir dans le van de mes parents. Nous nettoyons la banquette que la blessure de Léna a salie et partons. Nous allons manger dans un petit restaurant de coin de rue. Pendant le repas, Scott, à qui j'ai donné mon numéro hier, m'appelle.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut Alyssa, c'était juste pour te demander si quatorze heures trente, ça te convient pour la visite de l'appartement avec Chris.

\- J'interroge Lou du regard, et elle me répond avec un hochement de tête.

\- Parfait, ça sera très bien.

\- D'accord, à toute à l'heure, alors.

\- À toute.

Il raccroche et je pose mon téléphone sur la table.

\- Appelle l'hôpital pour leur dire qu'on va chercher Léna à quatorze heures, me dit Lou.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

J'appelle donc l'hôpital, puis finis le repas. Nous payons et sortons, puis reprenons la Combi en direction du _Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital_.

* * *

 **~POV Léna~**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux la lumière du soleil me rend aveugle. Je regarde l'horloge et vois qu'il est déjà onze heures. L'infirmière rentre dans ma chambre. Elle complète le carnet et viens me changer le bandage au ventre. Je la regarde faire. Je finis par lui demander quand est-ce que je peux sortir, elle me répond que mes amies viendront me chercher dans l'après-midi. Je la remercie et elle sort. Mon ventre gargouille, je regarde la plateau repas à côté de moi. C'est le même repas non appétissant que la veille. Génial ! Je tourne la tête et vois mon sac posé sur une chaise à côté du lit. Je m'assois et prend le sac. Je l'ouvre et vois un paquet de cookies ! Louna m'a sauvé la vie ! J'engloutis deux cookies d'un coup. Ça fait du bien de manger !

Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le bien être que me procurent ces cookies et décide de me lever pour me changer. Je regarde dans mon sac et prend une robe bleu marine aux manches trois-quarts que j'enfile dans la salle de bain en faisant attention au bandage. Je retourne dans la chambre et m'installe sur le lit. Je regarde mon téléphone pour m'occuper, le temps que les filles reviennent.

Quand je déverrouille l'écran, la photo en fond d'écran me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. C'est une photo que la maman de Louna avait fait le jour de l'anniversaire de Kay. Tous les enfants de la meute étaient réunis autour d'elle. On riait tous, on était heureux, Gabriel me tenait à la taille et n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. On le voit très bien, car il ne regarde pas l'objectif et a le regard vissé sur moi.

Mais tout ça, c'est fini. Ils ont tous été sauvagement tués. Et après on vient dire que nous sommes des êtres sauvages. C'est une blague ? Qui est le sauvage entre ces chasseurs et nous ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sortie d'affaire, maintenant, et ne suis pas seule. Alyssa et Louna sont là pour moi, et ensemble on va venger notre meute et exterminer ces connards.

Il est bientôt 14 heures quand je reçois un message de Louna me disant qu'elles ne vont pas tarder. Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici ! La porte s'ouvre et mes amies viennent se jeter à mon cou. Après notre étreinte, la mère de l'Alpha rentre dans la chambre et complète à nouveau le carnet. Alyssa prend mon sac et nous quittons après qu'elle ait pris un mot de l'infirmière.

\- Faites attention à vous les filles, nous dit-elle sur un ton inquiet.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, ensemble nous sommes plus fortes, affirme Alyssa.

On sort du " _MHBH_ " et une fois dans la Combi, les filles m'expliquent leur plan. Elles ont trouvé Scott et sa meute. Après leurs explications une question essentielle me vient à l'esprit : où allons-nous dormir ? Je regarde mes amies d'un air interrogateur.

\- C'est bien beau d'avoir trouvé Scott, mais on ne va pas squatter chez lui ! Faut qu'on trouve un appart et qu'on s'inscrive au lycée si on reste là ! je dis d'un trait. Et puis, d'ailleurs, vous avez dormi où ?

\- Zen Léna, ne commence pas à stresser. Scott nous a donné l'adresse d'un ami qui peut nous louer son appart. Et puis, on ira s'inscrire au lycée après s'être installées, répond Lou en me prenant la main pour me calmer.

\- Quant à savoir où est-ce qu'on a dormi, on est allées chez le fils d'une ancienne amie à Brooke.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à me calmer, à arrêter mes pics de stress sans l'aide de Gabriel. Je serre la main de Lou un peu plus fort pendant qu'Alyssa entre l'adresse dans le GPS de son portable. On arrive en peu de temps. Deux personnes nous attendent, un jeune de notre âge environ, et un plus âgé qui doit avoir la quarantaine.

\- C'est qui ? je demande en fixant le brun.

\- Scott MCall, répond Alyssa.

Quand on sort du van j'observe le bâtiment. C'est un immeuble de six étages, gris avec quelques fenêtres.

\- Salut, Léna, je suis Scott, me salue le garçon.

\- Salut, enchantée, je dis avec un sourire.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je suis Christopher Argent, se présente l'homme.

\- Enchantée, monsieur Argent, répond Aly en lui serrant la main.

Lou le fixe d'un œil inquisiteur, mais ne le salue pas. Moi, je lui adresse un petit sourire crispé. La famille Argent, c'est une famille de chasseurs, non ? Pourquoi Scott est ami avec un Argent ? Je ne comprends pas, mais me note dans un coin de ma tête de demander à mes meilleures amies.

On monte au sixième étage de l'immeuble -et sans ascenseur, s'il vous plaît !-. Mr. Argent nous ouvre la porte de l'appartement. Louna le regarde d'un mauvais œil et me tient par le bras. On atterrit dans un salon géant déjà meublé avec une cuisine équipée. Il nous montre les chambres au fond. Elles possèdent toutes les trois un lit double avec un dressing. Après avoir vu la salle de bains, on retourne au salon.

\- Vous êtes des loups garous ? nous demande-t-il.

\- Oui, moi et Lou. Léna est une banshee. Notre meute et famille a été abattue la nuit dernière, et nous n'avions plus d'Alpha c'est pour ça qu'on est ici, répond Alyssa. Mais maintenant, on a un nouvel Alpha, bien sûr, sourit-elle audit Alpha.

\- Bien, vous avez quatre mois avant de me verser le premier loyer. Je ne veux pas vous occuper avec des problèmes d'argent. Je pense que vous en avez assez.

\- Merci beaucoup, répond Alyssa.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est normal. Signez au bas de page et vous serez chez vous !

Nous signons l'accord et saluons le propriétaire et Scott. Après avoir cherché nos affaires, on s'installe chacune dans notre chambre. La mienne a les murs peints d'un bleu pâle, et du papier peint effet brique derrière le lit. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et observe la vue. Il y a un petit parc où des enfants jouent. Je retourne à mes affaires après avoir fini de rêver, déballe mon sac et mets mes vêtements dans le dressing. Lou a pris un de mes objets les plus cher, une peluche que Gabriel m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. C'est un petit loup gris-noir avec des yeux jaune, comme les siens. Autour de celui-ci un collier avec une étiquette Forever and Ever. Je la porte à mon nez pour le sentir, il a encore l'odeur de Gabriel. Je sens les larmes monter mais les retiens. Il est parti, et pleurer ne va pas le faire revenir, c'est une évidence.

* * *

 **~ POV Louna ~**

Réticente face à la perspective d'habiter chez un chasseur, c'est tendue comme jamais que j'entre dans ma chambre. Je la détaille d'un regard perçant, comme si une bombe allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. C'est peut-être le cas. McCall nous a garanti que ce chasseur avait pris sa retraite. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Chasseur un jour, chasseur toujours.

Je m'avance précautionneusement vers le lit, le parquet grinçant à chacun de mes pas, puis dépose ma sacoche sur le couvre lit rose. Je m'y assois, puis contemple ce qui sera mon chez-moi pour les prochains temps.

Les murs sont gris clairs, nuancé d'un rose très pâle par endroit et un plafonnier éclaire la totalité de la pièce. Un bureau fait face au lit tandis que l'armoire longe la cloison à côté de la porte. C'est simple, banal. Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec mon ancienne chambre dont les murs étaient recouverts de tout un tas de dessins et photos diverses.

Me rappelant de l'impression de vide qui m'a prise lors de notre visite chez les Hale, je me promets de redécorer cette pièce à mon image. Mais plus tard, j'ai maintenant autre chose à faire.

J'ouvre ma sacoche, des vêtements pliés pêle-mêle suite à notre départ précipité en sortent de tous les côtés. Des jeans sombres, quelques débardeurs, des sous-vêtements et quelques autres trucs. Je n'ai pris que le strict nécessaire. Ou presque… Tout au fond se cachent mes patins à glace. Je les adore. Quand j'ai attrapé ma sacoche, avec l'adrénaline, je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à ce que je faisais, mais ajouter mes patins dans le sac me paraissait être une évidence. Je fais du hockey sur glace depuis que j'ai neuf ans. Je suis plutôt douée. Carrément douée, en fait, même si c'est un sport d'équipe. Un sport d'équipe vraiment très violent. Si je n'avais pas été un loup garou, je me serais sans doute fait démolir, surtout en jouant dans une équipe mixte. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai même dû porter un plâtre durant presque un mois parce que je m'étais publiquement cassé le bras. Et vu l'angle qu'il avait, m'en sortir indemne aurait paru suspect. C'était un des pires moments de ma vie, puisque je n'avais plus qu'un bras et que j'avais dû faire une croix sur le hockey durant ma « convalescence ».

Ma mère trouvait que c'était un très bon exercice pour apprendre à contrôler ma transformation et ma colère. Elle avait bien raison, le hockey m'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Je n'ai depuis, jamais eu de problème de contrôle.

Je n'ai rien emmené d'autre. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. S'accrocher à des choses matérielles me parait surfait. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la photo qui importe, mais le souvenir qui va avec. Moi, tous mes souvenirs sont enfermés dans un recoin de mon esprit, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Tout compte fait, si, j'ai besoin d'une chose. J'ai besoin de ma meute. Mais ce n'est plus possible.

Une larme solitaire s'échappe de mon œil tandis que j'attrape mes affaires et les fourre sans grand soin dans l'armoire, avant d'essuyer ma joue d'un geste rageur.

Ça fait déjà un jour qu'on est arrivé à Beacon Hills et on n'a encore croisé aucun chasseur. Ça me paraît bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Voyez-vous, les chasseurs c'est une sorte d'espèce indésirable, primitive, parasite et très, très, très, tenace. Le jour où on arrivera à se débarrasser d'eux n'est pas encore arrivé…

* * *

 **~POV Alyssa~**

L'appartement est plutôt chaleureux, je trouve. J'ai bien sûr remarqué que ma chère Lou n'est pas ravie de louer un appartement à un chasseur, mais d'après Scott, Christopher Argent n'est plus un chasseur depuis quelques années. Et je fais confiance à Scott, parce que c'est le genre de personne honnête et juste, je l'ai senti dès que je l'ai rencontré.

Ma chambre n'est pas la plus grande, mais je m'en fiche. Elle est très sympathique. Les murs sont gris clairs, il y a un petit dressing, et même un petit balcon avec un rambarde en métal rouillé donnant un style industriel que j'aime beaucoup. La pièce est carrée, et lorsqu'on rentre, on a le lit collé au mur juste à gauche, le balcon sur le mur d'en face sur la partie droite, le dressing sur la droite, avec une porte coulissante en bois, et un petit bureau avec un tabouret roulant.

Je pose mon sac sur le lit et déballe mes affaires. Je sors mes quelques jeans, chaussettes, hauts et sous-vêtements, que je range dans le dressing. Je sors le cadre photo de ma famille et le pose sur un petit chevet à côté de mon lit. Je pose mon ordinateur, que j'emmène toujours avec moi, sur le bureau, et branche mon portable pour le charger car sa batterie était presque vide. La dernière chose que je sors est mon justaucorps de gymnastique et mes chaussons assortis.

Ils viennent de ma dernière compétition, où j'ai fini championne junior de Californie. Maman a été si fière de moi, ce jour-là. Elle m'a serrée si fort que j'ai failli étouffer, mais j'ai pleuré de joie avec elle. C'était la seule fois où j'ai pleuré de toute ma vie, en omettant les huit premières années de ma vie. Léna et Lou étaient aussi venues, Gabriel, Kay et papa m'ont offert un nouveau portable, et beaucoup d'autres membres de la meute sont venus m'encourager. C'était la belle époque. C'était avant que ce malheur ne tombe sur moi, sur mes amies, sur ma famille, et sur ma meute.

* * *

 **~POV Léna~**

On se retrouve toutes dans le salon. Je remarque que Lou a aussi pleuré, mais pas Aly, elle ne pleure jamais, même si elle a l'air d'inspecter les moindres recoins de l'appartement depuis dix minutes. Je me rapproche d'elles et nous nous prenons toutes dans les bras. On murmure chacune à notre tour le mantra de notre meute qui est _le soleil est le passé, la terre le présent et la lune le futur._ C'est une belle phrase.

Il est bientôt 19 heures, on décide alors de sortir en ville voir ce qu'on pourrait manger. Avant cela je vais chercher une veste en jean et me maquille légèrement. Un peu de mascara et du rouge à lèvres, c'est parfait. J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon vite fait bien fait, ce qui fait d'ailleurs toujours râler Alyssa parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à les faire aussi bien que moi. On se retrouve dix minutes plus tard, quand j'ai enfilé mes bottes brunes à talons. Les filles se sont aussi changées. Lou a opté pour un débardeur noir, simple et moulant, accompagné d'un jean foncé, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval parfaitement réalisée dont aucune mèche ne s'échappe. Le tout est complété par ses fameuses bottines noires à talons, lacées à l'avant, dont elle se sépare rarement. Alyssa a laissé ses cheveux lâchés, car elle n'a pas réussi à les attacher sans avoir l'air d'un épouvantail, sa jupe en jean fétiche avec des chaussettes sportives hautes blanches avec deux bandes rouges en haut, et un pull rouge à bandes blanches aux manches, au niveau du ventre et au col en v du haut. Elle porte aussi ses éternelles vieilles baskets blanches Adidas, ainsi qu'une veste militaire vert kaki.

On sort de l'appartement après avoir fermé la porte à clef. Pour la première fois depuis samedi, on marche tranquillement, ou plutôt Alyssa et Lou, parce que je ne suis pas rassurée du tout, et ça doit se voir à des kilomètres. On arrive au centre-ville, où quelques bars sont ouverts. Quand on passe devant le premier, je jette un regard interrogateur à mes meilleures amies. Louna n'est pas convaincue tandis qu'Alyssa me sourit. On se décide alors pour le deuxième bar, le _Fluffy's Cafe_. Quand on pousse la porte et qu'on entre, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que nous vient nous accueillir. Il nous montre une table à trois et nous nous y installons. Il nous donne le menu et s'en va.

\- Je ne suis pas rassurée, ici, je chuchote.

\- On n'avait pas remarqué ! ironise Aly.

\- Bonsoir ! Vous avez fait votre choix ? demande le jeune brun avec un grand sourire.

\- Heu… je…, je bafouille, toujours stressée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ici vous êtes en sécurité, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule, tandis que ses yeux se teignent d'un jaune irisé.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et souris au jeune homme. Il me sourit à son tour en enlevant sa main et prend notre commande. Un burger pour Lou et moi, et une salade pour Alyssa, la végétarienne dans l'âme. Le brun revient avec trois boissons et les pose sur notre table.

\- Vous venez d'arriver non ? demande-t-il de sa voix rauque.

\- Oui, répond Alyssa. On vient d'assez loin.

\- C'est infesté de chasseurs ici, ce n'est pas un bon lieu pour des vacances, remarque-t-il.

\- On n'est pas là pour les vacances, rétorque Louna d'un ton sec.

\- Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Théo ! crie le monsieur au bar.

\- Je reviens, les filles, dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

\- Génial, ironise Louna.

Aly et moi rions à la remarque de notre meilleure amie, et nous buvons le cocktail que ce Théo nous a donné. Ça a le goût de la fraise, c'est super bon ! On a toutes fini de boire quand il revient avec les repas. Il repart ensuite et reste debout trois tables plus loin, pile-poil dans mon champ de vision. Je l'observe avec insistance. Il porte un jeans et un tee-shirt gris qui lui colle au corps. Je remarque que son corps est parfaitement sculpté, puis lève mes yeux vers son visage et, après m'être attardée sur ses beaux yeux verts, j'examine ses cheveux en bataille. Ça lui donne un air charmant. Il tourne la tête et me regarde.

\- Léna ! dit Alyssa en claquant des doigts devant mon visage.

\- Hein ? Je suis là ! je réponds avec un sourire gêné.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que t'es avec le serveur, là, se moque Lou.

Je la fusille du regard et commence à manger mon burger, alors qu'elle a presque fini le sien. Je le dévore en peu de temps. Mais ça fait du bien de manger. Parce que les cookies c'est bon, mais les burgers c'est mieux ! On en profite pour parler de notre inscription au lycée et de notre recherche d'emploi. Argent nous a laissé quatre mois pour lui verser le premier loyer, mais il faut quand même qu'on gagne de l'argent pour vivre.

\- Vous avez fini ? nous demande Théo.

\- Oui, répond Aly, on peut avoir l'addition ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il part avec nos assiettes et revient avec l'addition. On se lève pour aller au comptoir. Un homme plus âgé, qui semble être le patron, est derrière le bar.

\- Ç'a été ? nous demande-t-il.

\- Oui très bien ! dis-je en payant.

\- Dites, monsieur, mes amies et moi aurions besoin d'un emploi, s'enquiert Aly. Vous ne chercheriez pas des serveuses ? Où sinon, vous ne connaîtriez pas des bars ou des restaurants qui cherchent quelqu'un ?

\- Justement, si. J'ai besoin d'une serveuse, et mon frère, qui dirige une restaurant-pizzeria à deux rues d'ici, en a besoin de deux.

\- Génial ! Vous nous donneriez son adresse ?

\- Oui, oui, répond-il en notant des mots sur un bout de papier, qu'il donne à mon amie rousse.

\- Merci. Voilà mon numéro de téléphone, et on repassera vous apporter un CV de l'une de nous trois.

\- J'appelle mon frère pour lui dire que je lui ai trouvé des serveuses. Et celle qui voudra venir pourra commencer dès que possible.

\- Vous ne voulez pas nous faire faire un entretien ? Et puis, vous savez, il peut très bien ne pas nous embaucher.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être trois jeunes filles très fiables, et mon frère a un don pour sentir s'il peut faire confiance à quelqu'un.

\- Au revoir, et merci beaucoup, je lui dis.

On sort du bar, et Aly a un grand sourire, certainement heureuse qu'on ait eu tellement de chance. À peine dehors, une voix nous interpelle. On s'arrête, se retourne et Théo s'approche de nous.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'un guide, je suis là ! nous dit Théo, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Ouais, ouais, on y pensera, raille Lou en nous tirant par le bras.

Alyssa et moi le saluons gentiment, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'appartement. Lou nous tient par le bras comme si elle avait peur qu'on s'en aille. Arrivées à l'appartement, on s'assoit sur le canapé.

\- Il est hors de question que je travaille avec ce mec ! nous avertit Lou.

\- Pourquoi ? je demande en rigolant.

\- Il est louche !

\- Tu trouves tout le monde louche, Lou ! rit Alyssa.

\- Oui, mais lui, encore plus que tout le monde !

\- Alors je vais dans ce restaurant, et vous deux, vous aller dans l'autre, je déclare.

\- Tu vois, Léna, elle ne le trouve pas louche, dit Aly en rigolant.

\- En même temps, t'as vu comme elle le dévisageait quand on mangeait.

\- Je ne l'ai pas regardé tant que ça ! je me défends.

\- Dans ce cas, de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ? questionne Louna.

\- Un vert magnifique ! je réponds immédiatement, avant de rougir en me rendant compte de mon erreur.

\- Ah, tu vois ! Tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux !

Mes meilleures amies éclatent de rire, et moi je reste rouge écarlate.

\- Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai peut-être regardé ses yeux, mais c'est tout !

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit !

\- Je vais me coucher, je déclare en faisant la moue.

\- Bonne nuit, fait de beau rêve !

\- Rêve pas trop de Théo ! se moque Aly.

Je ris et pars en leur levant mon majeur. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et me démaquille, me brosse les dents et les cheveux. Je vais dans ma chambre me mettre en pyjama. En fouillant dans le dressing, je me rends compte que je n'en n'ai pas. Génial, je sais ce qu'on va faire demain ! Je prends un tee-shirt assez grand et me couche avec, en culotte, dans mon grand lit.

 _Je rentre dans une pièce, à sa recherche. Je pousse la lourde porte et le vois. Il est attaché. Les mains, les pieds aussi. Une femme est en train de lui envoyer des coups de jus._

 _Non ! Arrêtez !_

 _La femme se retourne et me regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres puis augmente la puissance. Je l'entends hurler de douleur. Je supplie la femme à la peau mate, mais plus j'insiste plus elle augmente la puissance._

* * *

 **~POV Louna~**

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je contemple le croissant de lune qui illumine la nuit noire. Il est tard –ou tôt, c'est une question de point de vue- presque deux heure du matin et je commence à sentir l'air froid de mars traverser mon fin débardeur et agresser mes longues jambes dénudées par le short qui me sert de pyjama. J'ai délaissé mon lit depuis quelques temps déjà puisqu'il m'est impossible de fermer les yeux sans que mes souvenirs ne se répètent encore et encore dans mon esprit. Les images tournent en boucle dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette vision de ma mère qui s'écroule à cause de ces monstres.

Je n'ai jamais autant désiré la mort de quelqu'un qu'à cet instant précis. Je me demande si ça fait de moi un monstre. Je suppose que oui. Sans doute un peu. Mais on est ce qu'on est, sinon on ne serait pas. A moins qu'on ne soit pas ?

La paisibilité de la nuit est soudainement rompue par un cri, de Léna si je ne m'abuse. Je descends prestement de mon perchoir et fonce vers la porte, après mettre cognée contre le lit et m'être entortillé le pied dans la lanière de mon sac qui trainait par terre. J'essaie toutes les portes de l'appart jusqu'à tomber sur celle de la chambre à Léna. Je traverse la pièce à l'aveuglette puis me fais une place dans le lit de mon amie qui se débat dans son cauchemar et l'attrape délicatement par les épaules.

\- Léna ! Léna ! Réveille-toi ! Tout va bien, c'est fini, c'est passé, je tente de la rassurer.

\- Gabriel, dit-elle le souffle court et les yeux inondés de larmes.

\- Ça va aller, je répète, mal à l'aise quant à la situation.

Réconforter les gens ce n'est pas mon fort. Je n'ai jamais été douée avec les autres. D'autant plus que je les déteste.

Oui, je déteste la grande majorité de la population.

Non, je ne suis pas asociale, mais socialement sélective. C'est différent sur bien des points.

J'aime à dire que je suis « génophobilique », si déjà je m'affiche une étiquette, autant le faire bien, non ?

Bref, je ne suis pas très tactile, et rassurer les gens, c'est un truc que je ne sais pas faire. Mais c'est Léna. C'est comme ma sœur, alors bien sûr que je pourrais tout faire pour elle, au même titre que pour Alyssa.

Je la prends dans mes bras, alors qu'Aly débarque dans la chambre, les yeux cernés signe qu'elle a été dérangée dans son sommeil. Elle prend place de l'autre côté de Léna et enlace sa main avec la sienne.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demande Aly.

Ses larmes continuent de couler dans un silence pesant, entrecoupé par ses hoquets, puis elle commence, la voix éraillée et les yeux perdus dans le vide :

\- Il était là. Il était là…

Voyant qu'elle ne continue pas, je lui demande :

\- Et ?

\- Il était attaché. Et cette folle s'acharnait sur lui. Plus il hurlait, plus elle continuait, nous explique Léna entre deux sanglots.

\- Qui ça ? demande Aly en fronçant les sourcils, ayant sans doute déjà une petite idée sur la question.

\- La femme qui m'a tiré dessus. Elle le torturait. Elle torturait Gab. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, geint-elle, la respiration hachée.

Une étincelle de rage s'allume dans mes prunelles. Je veux tous les voir morts, peu importe ce qu'en dit le « Vrai » Alpha. Son avis, il peut se le mettre où je pense, moi je veux une vengeance digne de ce nom.

\- C'est fini, la console Aly en la berçant légèrement dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais, je commence, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de souffrir. Ils ont au moins fait les choses rapidement.

Aly me fait les gros yeux l'air de me dire « tu n'as vraiment aucun tact ». Mais c'est la vérité, non ?

\- C'était tellement réaliste. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient humides, totalement emmêlés et la sueur les lui collait au front. Son teint d'ordinaire un peu plus foncé que le tien, Aly, était là blanc comme un linge. Et des liens fermement attachés retenaient ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Je l'entendais hurler de douleur aussi clairement que je vous entends maintenant.

\- C'est fini, répète Aly.

Je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas craquer. C'est tout de même de son frère dont on parle, et il est mort.

\- Il faut qu'on tourne la page. Toutes les trois, déclare mon amie rousse, animée par une détermination nouvelle.


	4. Chapitre 4

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Réponse aux reviews :

 **louloutena** :

Merci pour tes gentils compliments :) ça fait réellement plaisir de recevoir du positif !

 **oOo**

Joyeux Noël, joyeuses Pâques (en avance, au cas où on oublie) et bonne année 2018 à tous !

Après deux semaines de fêtes de fin d'année sans nouveau chapitre, on est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... non. C'est juste un nouveau chapitre de notre chère fanfiction. Au programme, courses, inscription au lycée et nouveau travail. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _« Le jour et la nuit »_

 ** _~POV Louna~_**

Il est déjà presque neuf heures lorsque je me décide à ouvrir un œil. La nuit a été rude. Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil. De l'autre côté du couloir j'entendais aussi Aly remuer dans son lit, sans compter les battements bien trop rapides du cœur de Léna qui pulsaient dans tout l'appart. Je me demande si j'arriverai un jour à vivre une vie normale. Je ne pense pas, mais qui vivra verra.

Je prends une rapide douche qui décrispe mes muscles et je me permets de relâcher la pression au moins pour cinq petites minutes. J'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de bombe à retardement. Je suis tout le temps sur mes gardes depuis l'attaque et s'en est fatiguant, à la longue. Je ne suis pas de nature à me fier facilement aux gens et j'ai pour principe de n'avoir confiance qu'en moi-même. Puis Aly et Léna sont arrivées et ont su briser mon bouclier. Ce sont mes seules amies, ma seule famille, tout ce qu'il me reste.

Une fois tout le shampooing évacué de mes cheveux, je sors de la douche et enfile un pull épais avec l'insigne de mon ancienne équipe de hockey entre les deux omoplates. Je complète le tout par un jean délavé tout fraîchement acquis et laisse mes cheveux humides retomber dans mon dos, avant de libérer la salle de bain.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, Aly est déjà là, avachie sur le canapé et toujours en pyjama. Je l'y rejoins et la pousse légèrement pour me faire une place.

\- Bien dormi ? me questionne-t-elle dans un bâillement.

\- J'ai envie d'un cookie, je dis en éludant sa question. Et il n'y en a même pas. On a pensé à s'acheter des fringues, mais pas à acheter des cookies. C'est dingue, ça ! je râle. Si t'en avais acheté hier matin, la question ne se serait même pas posée !

\- Je suppose que la réponse est non, continue-t-elle, la voix encore endormie.

Je soupire puis m'installe plus confortablement, à moitié couchée sur mon amie.

\- Elle est passée où, Léna ?

\- Sortie. Elle fait sans doute quelques courses, me répond Aly en retenant un second bâillement.

\- Ah. J'espère qu'elle va penser aux cookies.

Aly laisse échapper un rire, puis un silence reposant s'installe entre nous jusqu'au retour de Léna, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Quand je me réveille après ma nuit mouvementée, il est huit heures. Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine. Les filles dorment encore. Je vais voir dans les placards s'il y a de quoi cuisiner, mais ils sont vides. Génial. J'ai vu hier soir une petite épicerie. Je décide alors d'aller m'habiller, parce que je ne vais pas sortir en culotte quand même ! Je prends le seul jeans que Lou m'a pris et met mon tee-shirt dedans. Je mets les baskets blanches d'Alyssa, parce que j'ai la flemme de mettre mes bottes. Elle ne m'en voudra pas, je vais lui chercher de quoi manger.

Je prends une veste et sors de l'appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'arrive dehors et me dirige vers le centre de Beacon Hills. Ça m'étonne de voir autant de monde dehors aussi tôt, parce qu'à Eureka, il n'y avait personne avant dix heures. Je marche en observant les bâtiments et les gens. J'arrive à l'épicerie et y rentre. Une femme blonde me salue et je vais chercher tout ce qu'il me faut pour faire des pancakes. Je prends aussi des fruits, et de quoi faire à manger les deux prochains jours. Je passe en caisse et pars dans le sens opposé.

\- Faites attention ! je dis quand un abruti me percute et qu'un de mes sacs tombe par terre.

\- Pardon, répond-il sans lever la tête de son téléphone.

Je reconnais cette voix. Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

\- Besoin d'aide ? me demande-t-il en ramassant le sac à terre.

\- Heu…

\- Ce n'est pas une question, me dit-il, un rictus aux lèvres. Au fait moi c'est Théo.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, quand ton patron t'a parlé hier, je réponds avec un léger rire.

\- Normalement, c'est à toi de te présenter !

\- Ah oui pardon, je dis en souriant. Moi c'est Léna.

\- Tu permets que je t'accompagne chez toi, Léna ? demande-t-il d'un ton ironique, en insistant sur mon prénom.

\- Si tu veux, Théo, je dis sur le même ton.

Je me sens moins seule sur le chemin du retour. La présence de Théo me rassure. Nous arrivons finalement devant le bâtiment.

\- Voilà, je vis ici avec mes amies.

\- Intéressant, c'est donc ici qu'il faudra que je vienne te chercher ?

\- Me chercher ? Rêve pas trop non plus, je ne te connais pas !

\- Pas encore…

Il me tend les sacs et s'en va avec un sourire immenses aux lèvres. Je rentre dans notre chez nous et constate que les filles sont réveillées. Elles sont encore à moitié endormies quand je vais dans la cuisine. Je les vois depuis celle-ci, elles sont vautrées sur le canapé. Je me mets à rire et commence la préparation de mes pancakes. Il est 9 h 30 quand j'ai fini de tous les cuire et que Lou et Aly pointent le bout de leur nez dans la cuisine. Les yeux de Lou s'ouvrent grand tandis qu'Alyssa est déjà en train d'en déguster un.

\- Bon, je déclare qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est Léna qui cuisine !

\- En même temps vous ne savez même pas faire des pâtes ! j'ironise.

\- Ça c'est vrai, tu te rappelles quand Alyssa a voulu faire cuire des pâtes et qu'elle s'est planté un couteau dans le bras ? demande Lou en rigolant.

\- Et que tu t'es brûlé parce que t'as mis ta main dans la poêle CHAUDE ! rétorque Alyssa.

Je reste à écouter mes amies essayer de juger qui est la pire cuisinière. Mon corps est là mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Pourquoi Théo se trouvait sur mon passage à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou non, c'est pas si mal que ç'a été lui, au moins ce n'était pas un chasseur.

\- Léna ? T'es avec nous ?

\- Ah, euh, oui, t'inquiète ! je réponds, sortie de mes pensées par Aly.

\- T'es sûre de ça ?

\- Mais oui !

\- Léna, on te connait, soupire Lou.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Euh… J'ai croisé Théo, vous savez le gars du resto d'hier.

\- Celui qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ? demande innocemment Aly.

\- Quoi ? Mais il ne m'a pas tapé dans l'œil ! je proteste.

Lou hausse un sourcil en ma direction et Aly soupire en riant.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

L'après-midi, nous décidons d'aller nous inscrire au lycée de Beacon Hills. Parce qu'on a peut-être une vengeance à préparer, mais aller au lycée, c'est très important. Je me demande tout de même ce que les gens de notre ancien lycée, à Eureka, vont penser lorsqu'ils verront qu'on a disparu. Quand la police trouvera les corps de notre meute et qu'ils remarqueront que nous n'en faisons pas partie.

Nous montons dans la voiture de mes parents et je cherche le lycée de la ville sur le GPS de mon portable. Puis, je démarre et roule en direction du sud de la ville. Léna et Lou me font des remarques sur ma conduite pendant tout le trajet, et je me demande ce qui me retient de les éjecter de la voiture en pleine route. Probablement le fait que ce sont mes amies et qu'elles sont tout ce qui me reste.

Lorsque nous arrivons, les élèves semblent être en cours, puisqu'il n'y a personne à l'extérieur. Tant mieux, il ne manquerait plus qu'on doive sentir les regards de tous les lycéens sur nous. Quoique, si on intègre le lycée, ça arrivera à un moment où à un autre. J'entre et mes amies me suivent. Nous marchons quelques mètres dans le couloir, avant de nous faire interpeller.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ? nous demande un homme aux cheveux noirs entre deux âges portant un jogging et un tee-shirt.

\- Nous…, commence Léna.

\- Deux heures de colle chacune !

\- Monsieur, nous ne sommes pas des élèves, je dis.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On voudrait voir le principal pour s'inscrire, on vient de débarquer en catastrophe, explique Léna.

\- Oh. Bien, venez avec moi, je vous emmène chez la principale Martin.

Il prend une direction et nous le suivons, après avoir échangé un regard entendu. Il nous laisse devant une porte et repart pour vaquer à ses occupations que nous avions probablement interrompues. J'entre, et Léna et Lou me suivent. Je toque à la porte où il y a une plaque dorée « Principale Martin ». Une voix à l'intérieur nous indique d'entrer et j'entre, suivie de mes meilleures amies.

C'est devant une femme entre deux âges que nous nous retrouvons. Elle porte des lunettes, a des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains-roux. Elle nous sourit.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite dans mon bureau ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vues.

\- Nous venons d'arriver en ville, Mme Martin, je débute. Nous sommes Alyssa Remy, Louna Collins et Léna Tyler. Nous sommes arrivées en catastrophe et nous aimerions nous inscrire ici.

\- Bien. Je vais vous donner des dossiers que vous devrez compléter et faire signer par vos parents. Vous me les rendrez dès que possible et…

\- Excusez-moi, madame, je l'interromps. Mais… nous n'avons plus de parents.

\- Oh.

Elle nous regarde avec tristesse pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son ton professionnel.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez compléter directement le dossier maintenant et vous pourrez venir en cours demain.

\- Parfait, acquiesce Léna.

Elle nous donne trois dossiers vides et nous donne des stylos, avant de nous montrer les sièges en face de son bureau pour que nous nous installions. Nous complétons donc le dossier avec attention. Nom, Remy. Prénoms, Alyssa Selena. Date de naissance, 14 février 1997. Numéro de téléphone, adresse, e-mail, matières du semestre, activités extrascolaires, et encore d'autres informations assez traditionnelles pour un dossier étudiant. Lorsque nos dossiers sont entièrement complétés, nous les donnons à Mme Martin.

\- Très bien, je vous envoie vos emplois du temps dans la soirée et vous commencerez les cours demain matin. Bienvenues au lycée de Beacon Hills, les filles.

\- Merci, nous répondons en chœur en nous levant.

Lorsque nous sortons du bureau, la sonnerie retentit et un flot d'élèves sort des différentes salles de classe. Les plus attentifs, les seuls à nous remarquer, nous fixent comme si nous étions des aliénées, et la plupart ne remarquent même pas notre présence. Nous marchons vers la sortie en parvenant à ne pas nous perdre, puisque Lou se souvient exactement du chemin que nous avons fait tout à l'heure.

Une fois presque arrivées à la sortie, je fais tomber mon téléphone par terre en voulant le sortir de la poche de ma veste. Les filles ne le remarquent pas et continuent, tandis que je le baisse pour le ramasser. Je le range et m'apprête à partir, mais je me fais interpeller par Liam.

\- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh, salut, je suis venue avec Lou et Léna pour m'inscrire ici, on commence les cours demain.

\- Où est-ce qu'elles sont ?

\- Oh, elles sont sorties.

\- Vous entrez en quelle classe ?

\- Terminale, je souris.

\- Alors on sera peut-être ensemble dans certaines classes, c'est cool.

\- Au moins je connaîtrai quelqu'un ! Parce que pour l'instant je suis complètement paumée !

\- Scott m'a dit que vous louiez un appartement à Chris Argent ?

\- Oui, l'appart est assez sympathique. Et Argent, aussi d'ailleurs, j'ajoute en riant.

Liam lâche un petit rire, puis semble se rendre compte de quelque chose.

\- Vous le payez comment, l'appartement ? Vos parents vous ont… laissé beaucoup ?

\- Pas tellement, étant donné qu'on n'est pas majeures. Mes parents me versaient un peu d'argent de poche tous les mois, et tant que je ne serai pas majeure, je devrai me contenter de ça. En ce qui concerne… l'héritage, je crois qu'il est bloqué jusqu'à mes 21 ans.

\- Du coup, vous payez comment ?

\- Ce soir, on va voir le patron d'un restaurant qui serait bien parti pour nous embaucher.

\- Mais c'est super ! En plus, normalement, c'est difficile de trouver du travail, vous avez eu de la chance.

\- C'est sûr, je ris en jetant un œil à ma montre. Je vais devoir y aller et toi, tu ferais bien d'aller en cours.

\- T'as raison, à plus.

\- Ouais, à plus.

Il part vers son prochain cours, et moi je sors du bâtiment. Je rejoins les filles à la voiture.

\- Ah ben te voilà !

\- J'ai fait tomber mon portable et Liam est venu me saluer.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'avoir une confiance aveugle en tous les gens que tu croise, commente Lou.

\- Je n'ai pas une confiance aveugle en tous les gens que je croise, je proteste.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire.

J'ouvre la voiture et nous nous installons.

\- Liam a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil, tout comme Scott, Lydia, et tous les membres de notre nouvelle meute, Lou.

\- Tu trouves que tout le monde a l'air gentil.

\- Mais non ! Peter par exemple, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il a un truc bizarre. Et puis, sans oublier les chasseurs. Lou, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de voir le mal partout.

Léna regarde notre échange avec lassitude.

\- Vous deux, vous êtes le jour et la nuit, commente-t-elle.

\- Et toi, tu es le midi, je dis.

\- J'aime bien le midi, c'est l'heure où on mange. Mais oui, on peut dire que je suis le midi.

\- On va au centre commercial ? demande Lou, coupant court à ce débat inutile. Parce que je vous rappelle que Léna n'a pas encore refait sa garde-robe.

\- Oui, bonne idée.

Je démarre et quitte le parking de notre nouveau lycée.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Arrivées dans le centre commercial, nous nous rendons dans une multitude de magasins où l'on achète de quoi compléter notre garde-robe. Je prends plusieurs robes, des jeans, quelques tee-shirts, des chemises et aussi des sous-vêtements. Nous allons aussi dans une papeterie pour acheter des affaires pour les cours qui commencent demain. Il est plus de 19 heures lorsqu'on on a fini nos emplettes et qu'on retourne à la maison. On a rendez-vous à 19h45 au restaurant pour le travail.

Arrivée devant le restaurant je rentre en première, suivie de mes amies. Je me rends directement chez le patron, derrière le bar, pour lui déposer le dossier d'emploi. Il est ravi et me dit que je commence demain soir à 19 heures. Il informe les filles que son frère serait ravi de les embaucher. Après avoir signé le contrat je quitte le restaurant. Je suis au bord de la route quand on me retient par le bras. Je me retourne et vois Théo. Les filles partent sans moi en direction de l'autre restaurant.

\- T'en as pas marre de toujours être dans mes pattes ? je demande, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Écoute, je me posais la même question, qui d'ailleurs est plutôt appropriée étant donné que je suis un loup-garou et que j'ai des pattes, me répond-il avec un sourire narquois. Mais pour te répondre, non ça m'éclate !

Je l'observe, il est adossé au muret, mon bras toujours dans sa main. Je porte mon attention sur celui-ci et il me lâche.

\- Sinon maintenant que nous sommes collègues, il faudrait qu'on puisse se joindre...

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me la sort, celle-là ! je le coupe en riant.

Je saisis le stylo qu'il a accroché sur son tablier et prends son poignet, sur lequel j'inscris mon numéro de téléphone. Il me regarde faire les yeux grands ouverts. Je souris quand j'écris le dernier chiffre.

\- Voilà ! je finis par dire en levant les yeux vers son visage.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait, celle-là !

\- Il faut bien une première à tout ! On est quittes, ce soir !

Je ne quitte pas ses yeux verts du regard et pose ma main sur son torse avec toujours ce putain de sourire. C'est quand il baisse la tête pour regarder ma main que je réalise que nous sommes vraiment très proches. Je la fais tomber et baisse à mon tour la tête. Le panique commence à m'envahir.

\- Pardon... je... je ne voulais pas, je parviens à dire en bafouillant. Gab… Non…

\- T'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Il faut... faut que je parte.

Je dis ces mots en me retournant. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue parler. Je cours vers l'appartement et parviens à ouvrir la porte malgré ma main tremblante. Je me précipite vers ma chambre et m'écroule au dos de la porte. Je sens que mon souffle s'accélère et je dois tout faire pour me calmer même si personne n'est là pour m'aider. Plus j'essaye de prendre de l'air plus je panique.

Je me lève avec difficulté et vais chercher sur mon lit la peluche de Gab'. Je la colle à ma poitrine mais il ne se passe rien, son odeur, sa pseudo-présence ne me fait rien. Je ne parviens pas à reprendre mon souffle. Penser à Gabriel me fait encore plus souffrir. Je regarde cette peluche qui symbolise sa présence et repense au jour où il me l'a offerte. En soi, ce n'est rien, mais venant de lui ça vaut tout l'or du monde, surtout depuis qu'il nous a quittées, qu'il m'a quitté.

J'essaie de récupérer mon souffle autre part. Il me faut un ancrage, quelqu'un qui apprend à gérer mes crises. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Je suis seule dans ma chambre et je commence à manquer d'air. Je tente une méthode qu'on m'avait appris en cours de sophrologie. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Je fais cet exercice un grand nombre de fois. Ça m'aide, mais je crois que la fatigue joue beaucoup sur cet apaisement.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Aly et moi observons la devanture du resto bar que nous a conseillé le parton du _Fluffy's Cafe_ avec la plus grande attention. L'insigne du _Blue Ruin Bar_ scintille à la lumière du soleil, attirant ainsi tous les regards.

On a entendu dire qu'il y avait besoin de main d'œuvre et quand je vois la taille de la salle et le monde qu'il y a, je comprends pourquoi. Aly prend les choses en main, comme à son habitude, et pousse la lourde porte en verre. J'entre à sa suite et nous nous avançons d'un pas déterminé vers celui que nous supposons être le patron, vu son costume tout joli, tout beau et sa ressemblance frappante avec le monsieur du _Fluffy's Cafe._

\- Bonjour, commence mon amie avec un sourire poli. Nous sommes les jeunes filles qui avons été envoyées par le patron du café de votre frère. Je suis Alyssa Remy et voici Louna Collins.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, jeunes demoiselles. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai besoin d'aide et je ne rechignerai en aucun cas sur deux employées de plus. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire passer d'entretien d'embauche, je trouve que c'est une cuisante perte de temps. Je vous prends donc à l'essai et je verrais ce que vous valez vraiment, nous explique-t-il rapidement en nous entraînant vers la partie libre du comptoir pour ne pas déranger les autres serveurs qui se baladent aux quatre coins du restaurant avec des piles d'assiettes monstrueusement hautes. Quand pouvez-vous commencer ?

\- Le plus tôt possible, répond Aly.

\- Dans ce cas je vous donne les formulaires d'usage, et vous me les complétez pour demain. Vous commencez demain soir, à 19 heures tapantes.

\- C'est parfait ! s'exclame Aly.

\- L'uniforme est fourni par le restaurant. Pour les femmes, il est composé d'une jupe droite noire et d'un chemisier blanc. Le choix des chaussures vous est libre, mais vos cheveux doivent être retenus en arrière pour ne pas déranger votre travail. Les horaires sont de 19 heures, jusqu'à la fermeture en semaine et le week-end, il faudra être présent pour l'heure du déjeuner mais également de 19 heures à la fermeture, il va de soi qu'aucun retard n'est toléré.

Euh… on est dans un resto-bar ou dans un quatre étoiles ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesce Aly tandis que j'esquisse un semblant de sourire, qui ressemble sans doute plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

\- J'en ai fini, nous dit-il alors, en dénichant une liasse de papier dans l'un des tiroirs. Je vous retrouve donc demain, passez une bonne fin de journée ! nous expédie-t-il en toute subtilité.

Il ne s'embarrasse pas plus de nous puis retourne à ses petites occupations, alors qu'Aly et moi retournons sur nous pas pour rejoindre Léna.

Nous nous nous dirigeons vers l'autre restaurant pour voir où en est notre amie brunette, lorsque mon amie commente subitement :

\- Tu vois, c'était pas la mer à boire.

\- Mouais…, je marmonne, pas vraiment convaincue, une fois m'être rappelée de quoi elle parlait. Le patron est louche, quand même.

\- Pff… Il a juste un balai planté dans le cul. Arrête de voir le mal partout.

\- Vocabulaire ! je m'insurge.

\- Ouais, ouais.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Nous arrivons devant le _Fluffy's Cafe_ , et nous plantons dans la rue, attendant notre amie. Nous patientons une dizaine de minutes, puis Lou brise le silence.

\- C'est bizarre, non ? Logiquement, elle aurait dû mettre moins de temps que nous.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Je jette un œil à l'intérieur, mais pas de Léna en vue. Je vois simplement Théo déambuler dans la salle en servant telle table et en prenant la commande de telle autre table. Je remarque qu'il a l'air un peu dans la lune, mais ne m'en soucie pas plus que ça. Je ne vais pas commencer à m'inquiéter de gens que je ne connais pas, alors que mon amie a disparu. Je tente de reconnaître son odeur, mais il y en a beaucoup trop d'autres dans le resto, et ça perturbe mon super-odorat.

\- Elle a dû rentrer, suggère Lou.

\- Oui, probablement. Rentrons, et si elle est pas là, on va essayer de la trouver avec l'odeur.

On marche vers l'appartement en silence. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Théo. Il avait l'air bizarre. Peut-être que j'aurais dû aller lui demander. J'espère que Léna va bien. Si jamais ce serveur de pacotille a fait quoi que ce soit à Léna, je jure sur la tête de mes deux meilleures amies que je vais le castrer. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Léna, elle qui est toujours stressée. Avant, mon frère l'aidait à calmer ses crises de panique, mais là, il n'est plus là, et je m'inquiète encore plus pour elle qu'avant.

En même temps, il me reste tellement peu, que je m'accroche à ce peu, à mes deux meilleures amies. Je m'inquiétais déjà pour elles avant tout ça, mais maintenant qu'elles sont les seules choses qui ne m'ont pas été arrachées, j'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'elles vont bien.

D'être sûre que Lou ne dresse pas une barrière mentale et sociale infranchissable autour d'elle. D'être sûre que Léna n'est pas en train de pleurer dans un coin de rue sombre, seule.

Je dois prendre soin d'elles, parce que j'ai besoin d'elles.

Nous arrivons à l'appartement et montons. Lou ouvre la porte, puisque j'ai encore oublié ma clé, et lorsque je vois les bottines de Léna dans l'entrée, je soupire de soulagement. Elle est là, pas dans une ruelle sombre d'un coin mal famé de la ville. J'espère qu'elle va bien, tout de même. Lou et moi enlevons nos chaussures et veste, je pose les dossiers que notre nouveau patron nous a donnés sur la table du salon, et nous allons voir comment va Léna.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

\- Léna ? m'appellent les filles quand elles entrent dans ma chambre.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Lou et Alyssa à l'embrasure de la porte. Alyssa s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur mon lit, à côté de moi, et Lou s'assoit par terre, sur le tapis qui jonche le sol.

\- On a eu peur quand on ne t'a pas vue en sortant du restaurant, tu vas bien ? me demande la brune.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- T'es sûre ? s'inquiète Alyssa.

\- Théo ne t'a rien fait de mal ? ajoute Lou.

\- Non il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai posé machinalement ma main sur son torse, et quand j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas Gabriel, j'ai paniqué et suis partie en courant.

Je me mets à pleurer et Alyssa me prend dans ses bras. Lou nous rejoint. Encore une fois je suis vraiment reconnaissante envers ma bonne étoile de m'avoir mise des êtres aussi extraordinaires sur mon chemin.


	5. Chapitre 5

**NDA :**

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Nous revoilà pour le cinquième chapitre de notre méga supra géniale fanfiction :) On espère que ça vous plaira. Au programme, la rentrée des filles au lycée de Beacon Hills !

Petit point information : Nous avons (relativement) presque terminé d'écrire notre chère fiction (si, si, c'est vrai), et avons décidé que dès que nous aurons tout écrit, nous publieront un chapitre par semaine pour accélérer le rythme. Parce que crotte alors, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, c'est lent !

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _« Tout est à faire, rien est écrit »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Quand je sors de ma chambre ce matin, Alyssa fait déjà les cent pas dans l'appartement. Elle cherche partout ses affaires tandis que Lou la regarde faire en buvant son jus d'oranges. Je vais la rejoindre et nous observons Aly faire des allers-retours.

\- Elle fait ça depuis combien de temps ?

\- Vingt minutes.

\- Alyssa, tu ne veux pas t'assoir cinq minutes ?

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas trouvé ma veste !

\- Elle est posée sur la chaise là-bas, soupire Lou. Viens t'assoir !

\- Non, je…

\- Aly, assied-toi ! je m'exclame. T'es en train de t'exciter pour rien !

\- Bon, ok...

Elle vient s'assoir en face de moi et je lui tends un verre. Elle le boit d'un trait et nous sourit. On finit par toutes terminer de boire et nous allons nous préparer. Je reste cinq minutes devant mon dressing à choisir ce que je vais mettre. J'opte finalement pour un jean troué avec un tee-shirt blanc un peu ample rentré dans le jeans et mon bomber bordeaux. Je laisse mes cheveux lâchés et me maquille légèrement. Quand je sors de la salle de bains, les filles sont déjà prêtes. Nous prenons nos sacs et partons en direction du lycée.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Nous arrivons sur le parking peu avant la sonnerie. L'insigne du BHHS s'impose comme un géant de marbre, solide et stable autour de cette agitation.

Lorsque nous franchissons la porte pour entrer dans le hall, une multitude de chuchotements me parviennent aux oreilles et tous les regards se tournent vers nous, nous dévisageant sans vergogne.

 _Bah faut pas se gêner !_

Aly prend les devants et s'avance d'un pas conquérant vers la meute de Scott.

\- Salut ! leur dit-elle avec un immense sourire comme entrée en matière.

\- Alyssa, la salue Liam en lui rendant son sourire, Louna, et je suppose que tu es Léna ?

\- Oui comment…

\- Elles nous ont parlé de toi, anticipe-t-il. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin !

\- Moi aussi, sourit Léna.

\- Prêtes pour votre première journée de cours ?

\- Autant que possible, répond Léna dont le stress est perceptible à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Oui, Léna a toujours été une grande stressée de la vie. Je suis sûre que déjà petite, elle angoissait pour ses coloriages magiques. Mais bon si Léna n'était pas stressée c'est qu'il y aurait un problème.

\- Oh et voici mes amis, présente Liam en faisant un signe de tête en direction de deux jeunes hommes qui arrivent vers nous, Mason et Corey. Les gars, je vous présente les nouvelles recrues de la meute, Alyssa, Léna et Louna.

Le mate de peau nous adresse un sourire accueillant tandis que le grand brun au visage angélique reste un peu plus mystérieux.

\- Vous venez d'où ? nous demande Mason.

\- Une petite ville dans le nord de l'État, répond Aly pour la centième fois au moins depuis que nous sommes arrivées. Et on a trouvé un appart à dix minutes du lycée, précise-t-elle en prévision des questions usuelles. Et on travaille dans les restaurants au coin de l'avenue de je sais plus quoi.

\- Vous vous adaptez vite, remarque-t-il.

\- On n'a pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur notre sort, on a toute une vie à reconstruire. On a du pain sur la planche, explique Aly, les yeux emplis d'une infime part de tristesse, cachée derrière sa détermination sans faille.

\- Vous faites aussi partie de la meute à Scott ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas exactement, répond le grand brun, Corey, je crois. C'est une trop longue histoire.

\- Je vois, je réponds avec un très très léger semblant de sourire.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que lui je vais bien l'aimer.

\- Vous êtes aussi … enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? se rattrape Léna en s'adressant aux eux garçons, se méfiant des oreilles indiscrètes des autres lycéens.

\- Pas exactement, répète Corey avec un sourire en coin.

\- On vous expliquera tout plus tard, conclut Mason en interceptant un regard un peu trop appuyé d'un groupe d'individus louches. Dans un endroit plus discret.

J'allais encore poser une question indiscrète lorsque la sonnerie me coupe dans mon élan.

\- Vous avez quels cours ? demande alors Liam en nous entraînant vers l'escalier du fond.

\- Histoire, je crois, réponds Aly qui a le nez collé sur son emploi du temps. Mais je crois qu'on n'a pas tous le même prof.

\- On n'a pas la même matière non plus, fait remarquer Léna. Lou et moi on a histoire internationale et toi t'as histoire américaine.

\- Histoire américaine, histoire internationale, c'est pareil, râle Liam.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, je rétorque. C'est comme si tu comparais les cookies aux pépites de chocolat au lait et les cookies aux pépites de chocolat noir. C'est totalement différent !

\- Pour moi, un cookie est un cookie.

Je me tourne vers Liam et le fusille du regard avant de dire :

\- Un inculte reste un inculte, qu'il soit doté de pouvoirs surnaturels ou non. Et pour ta gouverne, les cookies aux pépites de chocolat au lait sont bien plus salés que les autres.

\- Euh…d'accord, se ravise-t-il.

\- Bon on y va ? demande Aly, coupant court à notre débat improvisé.

Tous acquiescent unanimement puis notre groupe se divise en deux : ceux qui ont histoire _Américaine,_ Aly et Liam, donc, et nous autres, qui avons histoire _internationale_ , menés par Mason et Corey.

Tandis qu'Aly s'éloigne, seule avec le bêta de Scott, nous échangeons un dernier regard, les filles et moi, puis, après un soupir à fendre l'âme, je suis les traces des deux autres garçons, Léna sur mes talons.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

C'est avec un niveau de stress supérieur à la moyenne que je me rends en cours d'histoire internationale, cramponnée au bras de mon amie. J'entre dans la salle de cours avec une certaine appréhension, et si le prof n'était pas cool, si son cours était ennuyeux, ou pire encore s'il était un chasseur ? Cette dernière pensée fait augmenter en flèche mon stress. Je serre un peu plus le bras de Lou et elle me regarde puis s'arrête.

\- Léna arrête de stresser. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et si c'était un chasseur ? je dis à voix basse.

\- Il ne nous fera rien, ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil que nous sommes différentes.

\- Ça va les filles ? demande Corey.

\- Oui, oui, mais on va dire que les mauvaises habitudes de Léna reprennent le dessus. Dis-moi, ce prof n'est pas un chasseur ? demande Lou discrètement.

\- Non rassurez-vous, aucun professeur du lycée ne vous attaquera.

\- Tu vois Léna, pas de panique, dit Lou en me prenant la main. Allez, maintenant on souffle un bon coup, et on rentre.

Je fais ce que me conseille mon amie et nous entrons dans la salle de classe à la suite de Corey. Les élèves déjà présents nous fixent, tandis que le professeur nous envoie son plus beau sourire. On s'installe au troisième rang à droite. J'observe le prof, il doit avoir la quarantaine, a des cheveux noirs et des yeux bridés. Il nous souhaite la bienvenue et commence son cours. J'écoute avec attention son cours, même si en réalité ça ne me passionne guère. Je n'aime tout simplement pas aller en cours. J'ai horreur d'être obligée d'apprendre l'Histoire de la Chine pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ou comment l'Amérique a été découverte. Il y a des choses tellement plus chouette à apprendre, des choses qui sont utiles dans la vie de tous les jours. Comme la psychologie, savoir décrypter les faits et gestes de chacun, pouvoir les aider en cas de problème. Ça, c'est utile ! À quoi ça va me servir de savoir que Mao est mort en 1976 ? À rien ! Je pousse un soupir à peine audible quand le prof commence à dicter son cours.

Quand la fin du cours arrive, je jette un coup d'œil aux notes de mon amie, elle a écrit plus de deux pages alors que moi je n'ai même pas une feuille recto-verso ! Oups, tant pis, elle me passera son cours ce soir !

On sort de la salle et je me dirige vers mon prochain cours, l'économie. Ni les filles, ni Corey et Mason ne sont avec moi, génial ! Pas de panique, inspire, expire, Léna ! Je me dirige vers la salle de cours en chemin je croise Liam, il est avec un autre garçon que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Il a des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus, et est légèrement plus grand que Liam. Ils rentrent tous les deux dans la salle d'économie. Ouf je ne suis pas seule !

\- Allez les fainéants, on s'installe, et plus vite que ça ! crie le prof à peine mon pied pénètre dans la salle.

Il va vite se détendre lui, je ne vais pas survivre sinon. Je l'observe, il est vêtu d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt, euh on est en sport ou en éco ? Je suis perdue ! Je finis par m'installer à droite de Liam.

\- La nouvelle, présente toi !

Non par pitié pas ça ! Zen Léna, zen. J'inspire un bon coup et me lance.

\- Je m'appelle Léna Tyler et je viens d'une petite ville au nord de la Californie. J'ai débarqué en catastrophe ici à la suite de problèmes familiaux.

Je suis surprise de m'en être aussi bien sortie.

\- Bien merci, dit-il d'une voix moins dure qu'avant. Sortez une feuille, interro surprise ! ajoute-t-il plus fort.

Un soupire de la part de tous les élèves résonne dans la salle de classe. Le prof distribue les sujets. Quand il me le donne il me dit que je fais ce que je peux et que si c'est mauvais, je ne serais pas notée. J'acquiesce et regarde le sujet, les entreprises. C'est une blague ? J'ai vu ça l'année dernière ! Je parviens à répondre à toutes les questions sans difficulté avant la fin de l'heure.

Enfin la pause ! Je retrouve les filles au casier de Liam, Mason et Corey sont avec elles. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Je le sors et vois un message de Théo.

 **[De numéro inconnu : Salut c'est Théo, j'espère que j'ai bien recopié ton numéro, parce qu'il s'était un peu enlevé.**

 **A Théo : Hey, t'inquiète, tu ne t'es pas trompé !**

 **De Théo : Parfait ! Tu peux chercher ta tenue de travail aujourd'hui.**

 **A Théo : Cool, je passerai avant le boulot !**

 **De Théo : Après 18 heures, comme ça on pourra se voir !**

 **A Théo : Qui a dit que je voulais te voir ?**

 **De Théo : Tout le monde veut me voir !**

 **A Théo : Mouais, ça va les chevilles ?**

 **De Théo : Parfaitement bien ! Donc tu passes après 18 heures, c'est ça ?**

 **A Théo : Si tu veux ! De toute façon, je commence à 19 heures.**

 **De Théo : Cool.**

 **A Théo : À plus alors ! ]**

Je range mon portable tandis que les filles me fixent, l'air d'attendre que je leur raconte pourquoi un sourire illumine mon visage.

\- Théo ? demande Lou.

\- Oui, je souris.

Elles sourient et retournent à leurs bavardages avec les garçons.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Je suis Liam jusqu'à la salle d'Histoire, légèrement angoissée par mon premier cours dans ce nouveau lycée. J'entre, et m'installe à la gauche de Liam. Je regarde autour de moi avec une anxiété que j'omets de dissimuler. Je tripote nerveusement mon bracelet brésilien rouge, blanc et jaune. Ça ne me ressemble pas d'angoisser pour si peu, et surtout de le montrer. Respire, Aly, respire.

\- Calme-toi, Alyssa, ça va bien se passer, me dit Liam en souriant.

Je cesse donc de m'agiter, et sors mes affaires. Ma trousse, mon trieur et mon bloc de feuilles à carreaux. Je remarque un garçon qui s'assoit à côté de Liam et qui le salue. Je ne lève pas la tête, pour ne pas paraître indiscrète, mais dès l'instant où je l'entends saluer Liam, j'en déduis qu'ils sont amis, et je décide de les écouter. Allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Ce soir, faut qu'on prépare le match de la semaine prochaine, j'entends l'autre garçon dire à Liam.

Un match ? Les deux garçons font donc partie d'une équipe sportive au lycée. Je me demande bien de quoi. Moi, je me suis inscrite en gymnastique et en tir à l'arc, en activités extrascolaires, des matières non notées en gros. Je décroche de leur conversation, qui traite de tactiques de je ne sais quoi. Disons que les sports d'équipe, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Étant donné que je suis plutôt du genre leader qui a tendance à vouloir décider pour tout le monde… J'ai essayé le basket, en troisième, et je me suis faite virée de l'équipe parce que je n'arrêtais pas de crier sur les autres joueurs alors que je n'étais pas capitaine.

Mes pensées et la conversation de Liam et de son co-capitaine -si j'ai bien compris ce qu'ils se sont racontés- sont interrompus par l'arrivée du prof d'histoire. C'est un homme qui a l'air plutôt âgé et fatigué.

\- Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons parler de…, commence-t-il avec une voix lasse, avant de s'interrompre. Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier. Nous avons une nouvelle élève. Mademoiselle, présentez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Je crois que c'est à moi qu'il parle. Je me lève donc, sous les regards de tous les élèves de la classe.

\- Je m'appelle Alyssa Remy, je viens du nord de la Californie, et je viens d'arriver ici.

\- Bien, merci, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Mademoiselle Remy, vous prendrez le début du chapitre chez un de vos camarades pour rattraper le train en marche.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Je me rassois et le prof commence son cours, duquel je décroche très vite, étant donné que tout ce qu'il dit peut être assimilé à du chinois pour moi. Je me mets à dessiner des petits bonhommes mangas chibi sur les marges de mon cours, sans réellement faire attention à ce que je fais. Dix minutes plus tard, je me réveille de mon espèce de transe, et fixe mes dessins. Chacun de mes personnages représente un membre de la meute. Brooke, mes parents, Gabriel, Kay, Lison,… Chacun des membres de la meute qui n'est plus de ce monde est sur cette feuille de papier. Énervée, je chiffonne le papier et le lance depuis ma place jusque dans la poubelle située à côté du bureau du prof. Dans le mille.

\- Tout va bien, mademoiselle Remy ? m'interpelle ce dernier.

Je lève la tête et vois que toute la classe, plus le prof, me fixe. Oups.

\- Oui, je vais très bien, je réponds avec assurance.

\- Et cette feuille ?

\- Oh…

Mon cours. Mais je ne peux pas répondre ça, ou bien je suis bonne pour une heure de colle.

\- Rien d'important, monsieur.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge, si ? Je veux dire, l'Histoire, ça ne me servira strictement à rien dans ma vie. Je sais déjà que je ne validerai pas la matière à la fin du semestre. Le prof me fixe encore quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était. Je sens encore quelques-uns de mes camarades me fixer, dont Liam, vers qui je me tourne discrètement.

\- C'était ton cours, non ? me demande-t-il à voix basse avec un sourire en coin.

\- Possible, je souris.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une surveillante débarque dans la salle de classe sans toquer et lui chuchote, hors de portée des humains non dotés de super-ouïe, que sa mère a été emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital. Le prof pâlit brusquement, et nous dit :

\- Le cours est terminé.

Il range ses affaires en vitesse et quitte la salle. Il y a un moment de flottement où les élèves échangent des regards interloqués, puis, lorsque la surveillante nous ordonne de partir, nous rangeons nos affaires et sortons de la salle de classe. Liam et son ami m'entraînent à la bibliothèque et nous nous installons à une table.

\- Au fait, Alyssa, je t'ai pas présenté Nolan, mon co-capitaine, dit Liam.

\- Enchantée, Nolan, je souris au garçon. Vous êtes co-capitaines de quoi, au fait ?

\- De Lacrosse, répond Nolan.

\- C'est le sport du lycée par excellence, ajoute Liam. Tu ne voudrais pas postuler ? On a entraînement ce soir.

\- Surement pas ! je ris. Les sports d'équipe, ce n'est carrément pas ma tasse de thé. Mais Lou s'est inscrite, je crois.

\- C'est une fille, ça va être difficile pour elle, commente Nolan.

J'éclate de rire.

\- Je peux t'assurer que non. Elle joue au hockey sur glace depuis toujours, et elle faisait partie des meilleurs de l'équipe d'Eureka. Et elle jouait dans une équipe complètement masculine.

\- Sûrement avec une petite aide surnaturelle, non ? demande Liam.

\- Je peux vous assurer que si vous continuez à parler comme ça de Lou, je vous arrache la gorge, je commence légèrement à m'énerver. Lou n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs pour faire du sport, et moi non plus !

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon, dit Liam en levant les bras.

\- Et si vous lui faites une remarque de ce genre ce soir, attendez-vous à ce qu'elle vous plante votre crosse dans le…

\- C'est bon, on a compris, me coupe Nolan. Donc vous êtes des loups garous ? Toi et ton amie ? reprend-il à voix basse.

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans cette ville qui grouille de chasseurs ?

\- On a perdu notre meute, et on est venues chercher Scott. Il y a moi, Lou, et notre amie Léna, qui est une banshee.

J'allais continuer, mais je suis coupée par la sonnerie. Nous nous levons et sortons de la bibliothèque. Je consulte mon emploi du temps et vois que j'ai chimie. Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération. Encore une matière où je suis une pure catastrophe.

\- Vous avez quoi ? je demande aux garçons.

\- Économie, répond Liam.

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Oui, répond Nolan.

\- Bon, j'ai chimie, on se retrouve plus tard. A plus !

Je pars vers ma salle de chimie en courant. Si ça continue, je vais être en retard à mon premier cours. Et en plus, je crois que je vais être toute seule. Merveilleux. Je hais la chimie. Cette matière n'a jamais eu aucun sens pour moi. Autant je suis douée en maths, autant la chimie est aussi claire pour moi que le pourquoi du comment de l'intervention de Bush junior en Irak en 2003. Quand j'arrive à la salle de chimie, les autres sont déjà entrés, je me précipite dans la salle et vois que tout le monde et installé et me fixe. J'ai l'impression que les gens me fixent beaucoup trop en ce moment.

Je vois Mason et Corey assis, et vais m'installer derrière eux, à côté d'une fille que je ne connais pas. Le prof me demande de me présenter. Je sens que je ne vais faire que ça toute la journée. Puis, je suis le cours, essayant de prendre des notes tant bien que mal. À la fin de l'heure, Mason, Corey et moi rejoignons les autres au casier de Liam. Lou est déjà là, puis Léna et Liam arrivent. Nous discutons, et je vois que Léna ne fait pas attention à ce qu'on dit, mais plutôt à son portable. Lorsqu'elle s'en détache, elle arbore un sourire mirobolant.

\- Théo ? lui chuchote Lou, faisant attention à ce que les autres ne soient pas concentrés sur nous.

\- Oui, sourit Léna.

Lou et moi sourions et reportons notre attention sur la conversation des trois garçons. Je regarde mon emploi du temps, j'ai sport. C'est cool, j'aime bien le sport. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je vais à mon casier pour chercher mes affaires de sport. Je vais ensuite aux vestiaires des filles, mets un débardeur blanc où il y a écrit : « Je m'en fous de ce les gens pensent de moi, je les emmerde tous », un legging noir Adidas et mes nouvelles baskets de sport.

Je rejoins les autres et vois que Liam et Nolan sont une fois de plus dans la même classe que moi. Je les rejoins et nous attendons le prof. Lorsqu'il arrive, je vois qu'il s'agit du prof qui nous a emmenées chez la principale hier après-midi.

\- Bon, bande de fainéants, vous allez bouger vos fesses ! Aujourd'hui, séance de course à pieds. Ah oui, et on a une nouvelle élève, mais elle ne va pas se présenter, si vous voulez la connaître vous n'aurez qu'à aller la voir vous-même. On est déjà en retard, on a autre chose à foutre. Allez, plus vite que ça !

Je remercie le prof d'un sourire, qu'il me rend. Je sens que je vais l'apprécier, lui. Tous les élèves se mettent à courir, et très vite, Liam et moi prenons la tête de la course. Nolan n'est pas bien loin derrière, mais il fatigue déjà un peu. Il faut dire que d'être loup garou, ça aide bien pour l'endurance.

\- On dirait bien que le coach t'apprécie, il t'a souri, me dit Liam. C'est vraiment très rare !

\- Le coach ?

\- Oui, le coach Finstock. Il entraîne l'équipe de Lacrosse, fait les cours d'économie, et les cours de sport. Mais tout le monde l'appelle « coach ».

\- Oh, d'accord. Mais, il n'est pas le seul prof de sport, si ? Parce qu'il y a d'autres sports dans ce lycée.

\- Oui, mais bon, les autres sports ne sont pas très populaires. Ce sont d'autres profs qui s'en occupent. Par exemple, c'est un prof de maths qui s'occupe du club de tennis.

Nous parlons sport pendant la demi-heure de cours en demi-fond, et lorsque le coach siffle, nous nous arrêtons. Nous voyons tous les autres élèves à bout de souffle, échangeons un regard amusé et rejoignons Nolan.

\- Pas trop crevé ? je lui demande sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- C'est bien facile pour vous, vous n'êtes pas humains, rétorque-t-il entre deux souffles.

\- Tu me blesses affreusement, je ris en mettant ma main sur le cœur.

\- Maintenant, vous vous mettez sur la ligne de départ ! crie le coach. Vous faites trois tours de terrain, et le premier arrivé représentera le lycée pour le championnat inter lycée !

\- Quoi ? je m'étonne. Et il nous dit ça comme ça ?

\- En fait, il avait annoncé ça la semaine dernière, me dit Nolan.

\- Et bien sûr, vous n'avez pas pensé à me le dire !

\- Je me suis entraîné, dit Nolan en ignorant ma remarque, probablement volontairement. Je vais te battre, Liam.

\- Rêve toujours.

Je secoue la tête. Quels gamins, ces deux-là. Je vais me poster au départ, avec tous les autres. Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, je me mets à courir à une vitesse folle. Liam me rattrape, mais lorsque je m'autorise un regard en arrière, je vois qu'on a déjà semé les autres. Nous dépassons les autres par derrière, et arrivons exactement en même temps. Je prends ma gourde et bois.

\- Qui a gagné ? je demande au coach.

\- Pas de réponse. Je me tourne donc vers lui et vois qu'il nous fixe bouche bée. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'on est des loups-garous ?

\- Vous… heu… Wow ! Lequel de vous veut absolument participer ? Parce que j'avoue que je suis incapable de dire lequel est arrivé en premier.

\- J'ai déjà des matchs de Lacrosse, dit Liam. Mais je suis sûr qu'Alyssa serait ravie.

\- Euh…

\- Tu as pris quoi comme activité extrascolaire ?

\- Gym et tir à l'arc.

\- Parfait, donc tu n'as rien le mercredi après-midi ?

\- Non, coach.

\- Donc il faudrait que t'aille courir dans la forêt, il y a un parcours. Comme ça, tu t'entraînes pour le cross inter lycée.

Est-ce que je dois lui dire que je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner ?

\- Coach, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner, je…

\- Non, c'est vrai.

Il part et je l'entends se dire à lui-même :

\- Cette fois, on va tous les dégommer !

Wow.

\- Un sacré phénomène, ce coach, je commente.

Liam rit. Les autres commencent à arriver, complètement à bout de souffle. Le premier qui arrive après Liam et moi est Nolan. Il nous rejoint et boit à sa bouteille, nous regardant avec une expression amusée. J'aime beaucoup ses yeux. Non, faites comme si je ne venais pas de penser ça. Tous les autres nous regardent comme si on était des aliens. Mais je sens que certains sont au courant, la plupart en fait, de ce que nous sommes, et quelques autres sont très choqués et ne comprennent pas.

Au cours suivant, c'est-à-dire le français, on est tous ensemble. Au rang de devant, il y a Lou, Léna et Alec. Derrière eux, il y a moi, Nolan et Liam, et derrière nous, Mason et Corey. La prof nous demande, à moi, Lou et Léna de nous présenter, ce que nous faisons. Je sens que les gens trouvent étrange que l'on débarque comme ça, toutes les trois, au milieu d'année, sans que l'on soit des sœurs. Mais bon, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Le cours passe vite. En français, je ne suis ni mauvaise, ni la meilleure. Je comprends une grande partie de ce que raconte la prof, mais je n'arrive pas à être extrêmement à l'aise à l'oral. À la fin, nous rejoignons la cafétéria pour aller manger. Nolan ne vient pas manger avec nous, je me demande pourquoi. Nous allons chercher des plateaux et allons nous servir, puis nous nous installons dans le réfectoire.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

\- Il y a des loups garous parmi les profs ? je demande entre deux bouchées.

\- Oui, Mme Finch, la prof de bio, elle est l'Alpha d'une meute décimée, répond Liam.

\- C'est celle qu'on a croisé ce matin, non ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, Corey ?

\- Euh... Avant que Nolan ne « change de camp », il était du côté de Monroe, et lui et Gabe, un autre garçon de notre classe, ils voulaient retrouver toutes les créatures surnaturelles du lycée pour les tuer. Un jour... ils ont tabassé Liam dans la salle de bio pour qu'il se transforme devant tout le monde. Madame Finch est venue, mais elle a dit que ça ne la regardait pas. Elle est ensuite partie sans les séparer. On a eu de la chance qu'il ne se soit pas transformé.

\- Nolan était avec les chasseurs ? demande Alyssa, étonnée. Pourtant, il est super sympa.

\- Oui, répond Mason. Il l'était, mais à cause de...

\- Mais pourquoi il traine avec vous, alors ? questionne Louna.

\- Parce qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait et que, comme beaucoup de gens à ce moment-là, il agissait par peur, à cause de l'Anukite, répond Liam.

\- L'anuquoi ? demande Aly.

\- L'Anukite. C'est une créature qui se sert de la peur et qui l'amplifie. Ça a failli être la fin de Beacon Hills à cause de cette créature-là. Mais Scott s'en est débarrassé, heureusement.

\- Mais quand même, si j'étais vous, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains, celui-là, déclare Lou.

\- Et je n'ai pas encore fini, dit Liam. Nolan a aidé Mélissa McCall à reprendre l'hôpital, il nous a sauvés, moi et Théo alors qu'on a failli se faire tuer.

\- Théo ? je m'étonne.

\- Oui, Théo Raeken.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Comment tu le connais, toi ? demande Corey.

\- Je travaille avec lui, je réponds.

\- Vous ne le trouvez pas un peu louche ? demande Lou.

\- Disons qu'il n'a pas toujours été notre allié, répond Liam. Il était même notre ennemi, au début. Il nous a manipulés et a failli nous tuer à plusieurs reprises.

\- Ah, tu vois, Léna ! s'exclame Lou, triomphante. J'avais dit que je le trouvais louche !

\- Mais, vous avez dit qu'il était votre allié, désormais, je dis à Liam et aux autres.

\- Oui, il l'est. Il a changé, explique Mason.

Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas pu me dire qu'il était mauvais. Je n'aurais pas pu continuer à lui parler comme si de rien n'était si on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il n'était plus un "méchant". Déjà que de me dire qu'il a failli tuer à plusieurs reprises, c'est étrange. Enfin, ce qui compte, c'est la manière dont il agit avec moi.


	6. Chapitre 6

**NDA :**

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Nous voilà avec le nouveau chapitre de We Stand Together. Oui, on sait, on a beaucoup de retard, mais bon, notre emploi du temps a un peu été chamboulé, et on a légèrement oublié de publier. Mais bon, du coup on vous gratifie de deux chapitres d'un coup ! Ouais, non, c'est pas une excuse...

Donc voilà, dans ce chapitre, la fin de la première journée au lycée de Lou, Alyssa et Léna, de Lacrosse, ainsi que leur première soirée de travail.

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _« Sois ton propre ancrage »_

 **~POV Louna~**

Une fois les premières heures de cours passées la pression accumulée redescend peu à peu. Certes, tous les lycéens nous fixent bizarrement, les filles et moi, mais je suppose que c'est juste parce que nous traînons avec Liam et les autres qui sont justement vus comme des bêtes de foire. Honnêtement, ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire. J'aurais pu me faire tuer, capturer, torturer, humilier, perdre mes affaires, me faire draguer par des débilos, me faire refuser dans l'équipe de Lacrosse –bon, rien n'est encore joué sur ce point-, ou pire, me faire voler mes cookies aux pépites de chocolat noir ! Donc, en résumé, je ne m'en sors pas si mal que ça. Même si j'ai dû supporter tous ces regards couler sur moi depuis qu'on a franchi les portes de l'Enfer.

Il me reste à survivre à deux heures de Lacrosse. Ça ne devrait pas être trop horrible. Je n'ai jamais joué à Lacrosse, pas une seule fois de ma vie. Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas une énorme différence avec le hockey. C'est aussi un sport d'équipe, et il y a des buts. Certes, le palet est remplacé par une stupide balle et toute l'originalité de la glace a été remplacée par une vulgaire pelouse, mais pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Après m'être changée en solitaire dans le vestiaire des filles pour enfiler la tenue règlementaire, je rejoins les autres joueurs sur le terrain.

Un air blasé apparait sur mon visage lorsque je prends place sur le banc et que je remarque les maillots des deux pires idiots de la terre. Bon d'accord, ils ne sont pas si bêtes, mais c'est pour le principe. Les numéros 68 et 09 sont assis côtes à côtes, à l'autre bout du banc, en tête de file. Des co-capitaines ! Non, mais c'est une blague ? Un chasseur et un loup ne peuvent pas s'entendre comme cul et chemise, c'est totalement incompatible.

\- Bande de fainéants que vous êtes ! Il va falloir vous bouger le cul de ce banc si vous ne voulez pas finir vos vies comme des moins que rien ! braille le coach à peine arrivé sur le terrain. Alors bougez-vous et faites-moi trois tours de terrain ! Et plus vite que ça !

Génial, le « coach » ! Je me lève du banc dans un mouvement fluide puis me fais emporter par l'élan des autres joueurs. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me plaindre que je me retrouve déjà à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Cependant, je ne laisse pas mes sens s'engourdir et continue d'espionner de loin la discussion que le coach a entreprise avec les deux abrutis de co-capitaines.

\- Dunbar, Holloway, je vous rappelle que vous êtes responsables de cette équipe, dit-il en leur donnant une frappe sur l'épaule. Je veux une coupe avant la fin de l'année.

\- Oui, coach, répondent-ils d'une même voix.

Je reporte ensuite mon regard devant moi, me désintéressant d'eux juste à temps avant que je n'écrase le joueur devant moi.

\- T'es un joueur de cross ou t'es une patate ramollie ? je l'agresse en l'esquivant pour le dépasser.

Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part puis continue ma progression sur le terrain, très vite rejointe par Dunbar et ses pouvoirs de loup garou.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux rentrer dans l'équipe ? me demande-t-il en se stabilisant à ma hauteur.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, je rétorque, acerbe.

\- Bah, t'es une fille.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Tu crois franchement que ça m'aiderait de me faire greffer un pénis ? C'est sans doute plus encombrant qu'autre chose. Et puis tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire de ton avis, tu peux te le mettre où je pense, je conclus avant d'accélérer le rythme pour ne plus avoir à entendre ses stupides insinuations.

Alors comme ça les filles sont moins fortes que les garçons ? Non, mais n'importe quoi. Il verra bien quand je l'aurai complètement pulvérisé, ce petit asticot !

 **oOo**

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? « Numéro de sécurité sociale », « êtes-vous garant d'une assurance vie ? », j'énumère. Ils veulent notre mort ou quoi ? je demande à Aly, les yeux exorbités.

\- C'est juste pour être sûr, soupire-t-elle en apposant sa signature à tout un tas de papiers à l'intérêt limité.

\- A quoi ça va servir un numéro de sécu, pour commencer ? C'est pas comme si j'allais me couper un bras en servant des poissons panés à des abrutis mono neuronaux ! je m'énerve.

\- Lou, remplis les papiers et arrête de râler, m'ordonne Léna en levant les yeux de son portable, sur lequel elle écrit une ébauche de chapitre.

\- Chut, retourne à ton roman et laisse-moi me plaindre ! je rétorque, passablement de mauvaise humeur.

\- T'es sûre que ça va ? me demande alors Aly en posant son stylo, délaissant ainsi son dossier d'inscription pour le resto.

C'est vrai que ça ne me ressemble pas de m'emporter de cette manière, mais je suis sur les nerfs, j'y peux rien.

\- Ouais, désolée, dis-je en reprenant mon stylo en main pour finir de compléter mon propre dossier. C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Je me suis inscrite à Lacrosse, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'équipe de Hockey à Beacon Hills. Sauf que les co-capitaines sont de vrai trou des fesses. Et sexistes en plus ! Je devrais y être habituée après avoir joué pendant quatre ans dans une équipe de hockey mixte qui ne faisait aucun cadeau, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille, que j'ai moins de talent qu'eux. Et je leur prouverai à ces crétins congénitaux !

\- De qui tu parles ? demande alors Léna.

\- De Dunbar et Holloway.

\- Ah, soupirent les filles d'une même voix.

\- Bref, je conclus. Quelqu'un connait mon numéro de sécu ? je demande alors, en désespoir de cause.

\- Euh…

Et bah, pour un bon départ dans cette nouvelle ville, on repassera…

 **~POV Léna~**

Il est 18 heures 30 quand je sors de l'appartement avec les filles. On se rend au restaurant pour notre tout premier service. Je ne saurais dire qui est la plus stressée d'entre nous, même si habituellement c'est moi, aujourd'hui je crois que Louna n'est pas loin derrière moi. Alyssa l'a remarqué et tente de nous rassurer du mieux qu'elle peut.

\- Tout va bien se passer Léna, me dit-elle quand on arrive devant le Fluffy's Cafe.

\- Oui, j'espère.

Elle me sourit et on fait un bref câlin groupé. J'embrasse mes amies et elles partent en direction de leur restaurant. Je souffle un bon coup avant de pousser la porte. Le patron m'accueille avec un large sourire. Ma tenue est posée sur le bar, et il me la donne. Il me conduit ensuite vers une pièce où je peux me changer. C'est un espace au fond du restaurant qui doit faire six mètres carrés. Il y a des casiers pour déposer nos affaires. Je vois plusieurs noms inscrits, et finis par trouver le mien à côté de celui de Théo. Je commence à me changer. La tenue est composée d'une jupe évasée noire qui m'arrive à peu près aux genoux, d'une chemise blanche à manches longues et d'une paire de chaussures à talons noir. Je m'habille et monte mes cheveux en chignon pour ne pas qu'ils me dérangent. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et murmure notre mantra : « Le Soleil est le passé, la Terre est le présent et la Lune est le futur », mais en cas de panique, il me suffit de répéter « Passé, présent, futur » pour que la pression retombe espérons que je n'aurai pas à trop me le répéter ce soir.

J'entre en salle et vais voir le patron. Il m'explique que ce soir j'observe. Je dois suivre un serveur et regarder comment il procède avec les clients.

\- Raeken ! appelle le patron.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas montrer à notre nouvelle recrue comment se passe un service !

\- Avec plaisir ! répond-il en se tournant vers moi. Tiens, Léna, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! ajoute-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi non plus, Théo ! je réponds ironiquement.

\- C'est parfait ! Une bonne entente pour un bon service ! Allez au boulot, les premiers clients ne vont pas tarder ! conclut le gérant.

On lui sourit et Théo me donne un tas de menus. Je le suis jusqu'à la réception à l'entrée, et on attend la venue des premiers clients. Je ne parle pas, encore trop gênée par ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Enfin, les premiers clients arrivent. Théo les conduit à une table. Je leur donne le menu et nous retournons à notre place.

Le service se déroule de la même façon le reste de la soirée. J'alterne entre donner des menus et ramener les boissons. Théo est toujours à mes côtés pour surveiller ce que je fais. Vers la fin du service, il m'observe de loin alors que je me débrouille seule avec les commandes des clients. Je parviens même à m'occuper d'une table toute seule du début à la fin sans que Théo n'ait besoin d'intervenir.

Le service touche à sa fin vers 22 heures 30, et je vais voir le patron.

\- Félicitations Léna, aucun nouveau n'a appris aussi vite ! Et je peux te dire que j'en ai vus passer un certain nombre ! rit-t-il.

Je le remercie et me dirige vers la petite salle pour me changer. Quand je pousse la porte je vois que Théo y est déjà, il ne porte pas de tee-shirt. Il se tourne vers moi avec un léger rictus.

\- Oups ! Je savais pas que tu étais là ! je dis sans trop bafouiller.

\- C'est mixte, de toute façon.

Je rentre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je passe devant lui et m'assois sur le banc central pour retirer mes chaussures. J'aime porter des talons, mais pas pour piétiner pendant trois heures ! Théo m'observe, toujours vêtu uniquement de son jean.

\- Tu en as pour combien de temps ? je lui demande, le visage vers le sol.

\- Je sais pas, le temps que tu craques.

\- Que je craque ?

\- Que tu finisses par en avoir marre d'attendre !

\- T'es un psychopathe ! je réponds avec un rire nerveux.

\- Je sais !

Il reste assis, son tee-shirt entre les mains et il m'observe. Je fais de même. Il lève un sourcil curieux. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas regarder son torse musclé, parce que c'est vrai que Théo sait s'entretenir. Au bout d'un moment il finit par se lever et coupe court à notre bataille de regards.

\- C'est incroyable, ce que tu es tenace ! Je t'attends dehors, mais dépêche-toi ! me dit-il.

Je souris, heureuse d'avoir gagné ! Ce n'est pas Théo Raeken qui va faire la loi entre nous ! Je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. J'ai toujours le dernier mot.

Il finit par sortir, je me retrouve alors seule assise sur le banc. Je n'aime pas être seule. J'ai passé toute ma vie en compagnie de Louna et Alyssa. On était toujours toutes les trois. On était différentes, mais on faisait de cette différence une force. En dehors des cours il y avait les autres membres de la meute, qui m'ont accepté comme si j'étais un loup. Puis il y avait aussi Gab. Il était mon pilier, je me sentais en sécurité en sa présence. Gabriel était comme mon protecteur. Je savais que lorsque j'avais un problème, il me suffisait d'aller le voir et tout allait mieux. Il me calmait pendant mes crises. Son contact m'apaisait.

Une larme solitaire atterrit sur ma jupe. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, il faut que j'accepte que Gabriel soit parti. Je me change et remets mon jean, mon pull bordeaux et mes bottes brunes. Je range ma tenue dans le casier qui m'est attribué et je quitte la pièce.

Je passe devant le bar et salue le gérant. Quand j'ouvre la porte, le froid de mars me transperce. J'aperçois Théo adossé au muret. Quand je fais deux pas il se retourne et me sourit. Je m'avance vers lui en me tenant les bras pour me réchauffer.

\- Alors, t'as eu les félicitations du patron ?

\- Peut-être ! je réponds avec un léger sourire.

\- En même temps, tu as eu un bon formateur !

\- Oui c'est ça ! je réponds en claquant des dents.

\- T'as froid ?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas !

\- Si, tu grelottes ! Tiens, mets ça.

\- Merci.

Il me tend sa veste qu'il pose sur mes épaules. Je souris, un peu gênée, mais c'est tellement gentil de sa part. Il se retrouve en tee-shirt et je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler ses bras musclés. Sa veste a son odeur. Je prends mon téléphone et, avant d'envoyer un message à Louna et Alyssa, je les vois arriver vers nous.

\- Je vais partir avant que tes amies n'arrivent, je sens bien que l'une d'entre elles ne m'aime pas.

\- C'est Lou, elle n'aime pas grand monde.

 **~POV Louna~**

Il est un peu moins de 19 heures lorsque nous franchissons la porte du Blue Ruin Bar. Pile à l'heure. Le gérant nous remarque immédiatement, à croire qu'il guettait notre venue, puis nous indique d'un mouvement de tête une entrée dans le fond de la salle principale. Sur la porte, est inscrit « vestiaire » en grand. On ne peut pas s'y tromper. Nous déposons en vitesse les dossiers d'inscription, puis nous allons nous changer. Deux uniformes nous attendent, sagement posés sur le banc longeant le mur.

Nous nous attelons à nous habiller correctement, mais toute ma motivation s'évapore quand vient le moment de mettre la jupe. Une jupe, quoi ! Pourquoi les garçons ne portent pas de jupes, eux ? Ils sont décidément tous sexistes dans cette fichue ville.

Poussant le soupir du condamné, j'enfile alors le bout de tissu, une grimace de dégoût collée au visage. Les jupes c'est moche. Surtout sur moi. Ça fait plus sac à patates qu'autre chose. En plus la jupe est trop courte, et c'est encore pire pour Aly puisqu'elle mesure cinq bons centimètres de plus que moi.

Je me glisse ensuite à nouveau dans mes fidèles bottines tandis qu'Aly s'attelle à refaire les lacets de ses éternelles baskets blanches. Il ne faut pas juger, ce sont ses seules chaussures. Du moins, les seules qu'elle accepte de mettre.

De l'autre côté du vestiaire désert se tient une rangée de casiers avec un nom écrit sur chaque porte. Le mien y est déjà inscrit, juste à côté de celui d'Aly. J'y fourre négligemment mon débardeur et mon jean, ainsi que les clés de l'appart puis je le referme et suis mon amie hors du vestiaire.

Fin prêtes, nous nous dirigeons d'un pas plus ou moins assuré vers le comptoir. Mes talons claquent contre le sol carrelé tandis que nous progressons dans notre avancée. Ça me donne l'impression de traverser le couloir de la mort, chaque pas nous rapproche de l'échéance. De plus, les clients vont bien rire de ma démarche de pingouin boiteux. Je suis vraiment très mal à l'aise dans cette tenue et je tire sur l'ourlet de ma jupe toute les deux minutes, espérant ainsi l'allonger de quelques centimètres.

Le gérant vient à notre rencontre, l'apparence toujours aussi froide puis nous donne les ordres d'une voix indifférente mais ferme et qui ne tient pas lieu à la discussion :

\- Pour cette première journée, vous suivez chacune un serveur plus expérimenté, vous observez les bases puis vous mettez en pratique. Je ne veux aucun blessé, précise-t-il avant de nous tendre un plateau à chacune et de disparaitre dans la salle adjacente.

\- Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, dit Aly en affichant un grand sourire. Lou, pas de conneries.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Je baisse les bras, découragée avant même d'avoir commencé, puis tourne les talons en soupirant. J'avise le premier serveur qui passe puis entreprends de lui coller aux basques pour la soirée.

 **~POV Aly~**

\- Miss, s'il vous plaît ! m'appelle un monsieur.

\- Oui, oui.

J'accours chez le client, et celui-ci me demande une carafe d'eau. Je prends en note et vais prendre la commande d'un groupe de filles qui n'arrêtent pas de rire et glousser bruyamment depuis leur arrivée. Insupportables. Je vais remplir une carafe d'eau, la ramène à la table qui me l'a demandée. Je vais chercher les assiettes de la table 18, une famille, avec deux parents et deux enfants, me rappelant ma famille avant le drame. Ne pense pas à ça maintenant, Aly.

Et c'est ainsi que je cours partout pendant toute la soirée. Je croise parfois Lou, et nous échangeons des sourires d'encouragement. Ma jupe est vraiment trop courte. J'ai des longues jambes, donc la jupe m'arrive à mi-cuisse, et c'est plutôt gênant, mais c'est la tenue de travail. C'est à peine mon premier soir de travail, et j'en ai déjà assez. Non pas que les gens me dérangent, mais il y a un groupe de garçons qui n'arrêtent pas de me mater, et j'ai juste envie de leur faire bouffer mon plateau.

\- Eh, miss, me hèle l'un d'eux.

\- Je peux vous aider ? je demande avec un sourire faux.

\- File-moi ton numéro.

Je soupire un bon coup. Surtout, ne pas le frapper. Surtout, ne pas l'insulter. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croit celui-là ? Que je suis son chien ?

\- Veuillez vous contenter de me demander quelque chose en rapport avec mon travail, je lui dis poliment.

Je me dirige vers une table pour la débarrasser, mais une main m'attrape le poignet. Je me retourne vers le garçon, qui a au moins trente ans, d'ailleurs, donc c'est plutôt un homme. Il me fait un sourire. Je vais le frapper. Non, Aly, contente-toi d'un peu de self-défense. Je me saisis de son bras et lui file une bonne droite, avant de le clouer au sol.

\- Que se passe-t-il !? s'exclame le patron en arrivant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Alyssa ?!

\- Je…

\- Elle s'est juste défendue, monsieur, intervient une cliente. Ce jeune homme l'importunait depuis son arrivée.

\- Oh.

Le patron prend le trentenaire tordu de douleur par le bras et le traîne hors du bar. Je l'entends lui conseiller de ne plus s'en prendre à une de ses serveuses. Je lisse ma jupe et reprends mon plateau, qui était tombé par terre, complètement vide bien heureusement. Finalement, le patron a un bon fond, malgré son apparence froide.

\- Ça va ? me demande Lou.

\- Oui, génial, je réponds. Je rêvais de lui en coller une depuis qu'il est arrivé.

Mon amie rit et se remet à servir, tandis que je reprends ma tournée des commandes. Quelle soirée.

 **~POV Louna~**

Ok, mes trois heures de service touchent enfin à leur fin. Et je n'ai tué personne, ça relève déjà du miracle. Parce qu'il y a des clients dont j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me retenir de plonger la tête dans leur assiette pour les faire taire. Et mon steak est trop cuit…, et ma salade n'a pas de goût, y'a même pas de chocolat dans ma mousse au chocolat…, et j'en passe des meilleures.

Mais je crois que le pire, c'est les gosses. J'ai failli en assommer un avec le plateau quand ce petit perlimpinpin m'a attrapé les cheveux. Si je n'avais pas réellement besoin de ce boulot, j'aurais fait un scandale aux parents pour non-maîtrise de leurs gosses. Les laisses, ça existe, et c'est très efficace.

Après m'être rapidement changée, et avoir « fait connaissance » avec le personnel, Aly et moi rendons nos tabliers puis traînons des pieds hors du Blue Ruin Bar, après avoir salué le patron, actuellement en train de faire ses comptes. J'ai pour une fois obéi aux ordres et suivi, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, les conseils de James, le serveur qui est investi de me former. Il n'est pas aussi bête que je l'avais cru en le voyant au premier abord. Comme quoi l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Et puis, s'il n'avait pas cette affreuse coupe de cheveux, il pourrait presque être fréquentable.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris le concept essentiel d'un tel job le client est roi. Roi des cons, oui. Bref, il va falloir que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas être renvoyée après moins d'une semaine de travail. Ça me donnerait mauvaise réputation.

Sur le chemin du retour, Aly et moi restons silencieuses, sans doute trop épuisées pour tenir une conversation rationnelle. Je lui jette un regard de temps à autre, elle en fait de même tandis que nous harponnons les trottoirs dans la pénombre jusqu'à trouver notre rue. La journée a été longue et mon lit me manque cruellement. Et j'ai super faim, en prime. J'espère que Léna est déjà rentrée. Et je ne m'en plaindrais pas si elle avait l'idée de nous faire un petit plat dont elle seule a le secret.

 **~POV Léna~**

Les filles arrivent à notre niveau, Louna lance un regard noir à Théo tandis qu'Alyssa lui sourit.

\- On y va ? demande Lou avec impatience. J'ai froid !

\- Oui, on rentre, je réponds à ma meilleure amie. A demain, je dis à l'attention de Théo.

Je tiens Lou par la taille, vu qu'elle est plus grande que moi. On arrive en peu de temps à l'appartement. J'enlève mes bottes, garde la veste et me rends dans la cuisine. Je prends une pomme dans le frigo. Alyssa me rejoint et s'assoit sur le plan de travail. Elle m'observe en souriant. Je croque dans ma pomme et me sers un verre d'eau, Aly est toujours en train de me fixer. Elle sait très bien que ça me stresse, quand on me fixe. Louna arrive à son tour dans la cuisine et se positionne à côté d'Alyssa un cookie en main. Elles me fixent toutes les deux. Cette situation devient louche et m'oppresse. Je sens ma poitrine qui se serre. Mes amies ne peuvent pas être la source de mon stress, quand même ! On dirait qu'elles cherchent à me voir paniquer. Eh bien c'est réussi ! Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Ma respiration se bloque. Ma pomme tombe à terre.

Je rentre mes mains dans les manches de la veste et la porte à mon nez. Je ferme les yeux, ça évite aux larmes de couler, et prends une grande inspiration. L'odeur de Théo me ramène à la réalité. Je retrouve ma respiration cinq minutes plus tard, et avant que je me retourne Alyssa prend la parole.

\- Je le savais ! Théo est ta nouvelle ancre ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je le connais à peine !

\- Si, Léna, regarde ce que tu viens de faire. T'as senti l'odeur de Théo alors que tu commençais à paniquer. Il t'a calmé, ajoute Lou.

\- C'est pas pour autant que c'est mon ancre, ça toujours été Gabriel et ça le restera !

\- Sentir son odeur, ça t'a calmée, Léna, ne le nies pas. Certes, Gab savait mieux que personne comment t'aider à gérer tes crises, mais aujourd'hui, c'est Théo qui t'a aidé, dit Alyssa d'une voix douce.

\- Tu te souviens, la dernière fois, l'odeur de Gab ne t'avait rien fait, au contraire, ça avait aggravé les choses, ajoute Lou.

\- Vous avez raison, mais de là à dire que Théo est mon ancre, c'est un peu fort.

\- Tu es en train de tout faire pour que ce soit le cas, commente Aly. Regarde, tu portes encore sa veste ! Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu aurais enlevé ce blouson depuis longtemps.

\- Et tu ne serais pas en train de sentir sa manche, comme tu le fais actuellement, complète Louna.

Je souris à la remarque de Lou, car je réalise que c'est vrai, j'ai toujours sa manche sous mon nez. Elles ont peut-être raison finalement, Théo deviendra peut-être -sûrement- mon ancre.


	7. Chapitre 7

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Le deuxième chapitre du jour avec au programme, un peu de tir à l'arc, un peu de Théo et beaucoup de perte de contrôle.

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

 _« Assumer ses pleurs, paraît que c'est ça, grandir »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Le lendemain, le réveil est encore plus dur que la veille. Mes paupières lourdes me donnent l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures. Et ce réveil de malheur qui me brise les tympans n'arrange en rien ma mauvaise humeur. La journée aurait vraiment pu commencer mieux.

Si les filles ont mangé tous les cookies, je fais un malheur.

Quoique, je suis tellement hors-service que je ne suis pas sûre de trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour être de mauvaise humeur. Sauf si c'est naturel, dans ce cas, je n'y suis pour rien.

Je me lève difficilement, attends qu'Aly en ait fini dans la salle de bain, puis prends ma douche à mon tour, coince ma brosse dans ma chevelure, fais tomber le tube de dentifrice dans les toilettes et enfile mon pull à l'envers. Deux fois.

Après avoir tout remis en ordre, je soupire en rejoignant les filles dans la cuisine.

Léna sirote pensivement un smoothie aux fruits mixés non-identifiables tandis qu'Aly dévore ses tartines de beurre de cacahuètes avec appétit. Je m'installe à leurs côtés en m'emparant de la boîte de cookies au passage, les yeux vidés par la fatigue.

Depuis l'attaque, il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que mon esprit ne rejoue cette scène. Toujours la même chose, comme un disque rayé qui se répète en boucle. Je commence à connaitre cette nuit-là sur le bout des doigts.

J'entends encore l'écho des genoux de ma mère heurtant le sol qui se répercute dans les ruelles étroites. Un dernier soupire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes par le choc. Le bruissement de sa chevelure d'ébène s'aplatissant contre la chaussée. Les battements de son cœur qui s'affaiblissent subitement, jusqu'à ne laisser plus qu'un lourd silence.

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la réalité. Même avec mes sens surdéveloppés, jamais je n'aurais pu remarquer de tels détails. Pas dans une situation où le danger et l'urgence me tordaient les entrailles, me forçant à réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ce ne sont que des tours de mon esprit, me faisant revivre le moment le plus traumatisant de toute ma vie, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je craque. La question est de savoir si je vais le faire. Me laisser aller, j'entends par là. Lâcher prise et tirer une croix sur le passé. Pour le moment, ça m'est impossible, la blessure est encore trop vive. Avec le temps, la cicatrisation aura sans doute raison de ma souffrance. Peut-être que je dois changer pour me sentir mieux ? Peut-être qu'après tout, repousser les autres et me barricader dans une forteresse ne fait qu'aggraver les choses ? Ce qui nous amène à la question primordiale : Devrais-je faire confiance aux autres ?

Je crois que non. De mon point de vue, la confiance est quelque chose qui se mérite. Mais peut-être que je pourrais m'employer à être moins brute de décoffrage, plus subtile et surtout atténuer mon tempérament agressif. Ça ne devrait pas être sorcier. Il me suffit de peser mes mots avant de parler et de laisser une chance aux autres. Mason et Corey, par exemple, me paraissent tout à fait fréquentables, je n'ai qu'à laisser tomber mon masque de fille froide et surpasser mon asocialité.

Pourtant, je me suis toujours plu dans ma solitude, seule dans ma bulle loin de tous ces fous. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je sais que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, un fil fragile qui peut se rompre à chaque instant. Je ne veux pas mourir seule, je veux profiter de ma vie un maximum avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et pour survivre, il nous faut une meute. On en a trouvé une, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il nous faut aussi nous intégrer. Nous aider les uns les autres Et pour cela, il faut un minimum de confiance, je ne peux pas leur demander d'avoir foi en moi, si je ne leur fais pas un minimum confiance en retour.

Alors la question ne se pose plus : je vais devoir leur accorder ma confiance, bon gré, mal gré.

Complètement perdue dans mes pensées bien trop complexes pour moi, je me prends la tête entre les mains et lâche un discret soupire. Je crois que la fatigue me fait penser n'importe quoi…

Moi ? Devenir gentille ? Ce n'est pas demain la veille que va se produire un miracle pareil !

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à cette situation. Mais je n'ai rien dit aux filles, elles ont déjà leurs propres problèmes à gérer, pas la peine de les encombrer de mes états d'âme. Alors je me tais et je fais avec. Après tout, qui a dit que prendre un nouveau départ était chose facile ?

 _ **~POV Aly~**_

Les cours de la matinée passent à une vitesse folle, bien que je ne comprenne toujours rien en histoire et en chimie. En sport, le coach me prend à part pour m'entraîner pour le championnat inter lycée qui se passe samedi, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'aime bien. Il peut paraître rude, mais c'est un bon prof. Lorsque le cours finit, il fait même un éloge de moi devant tout le monde, ce qui me fait rougir comme une tomate, et ce qui fait que Liam et Nolan prennent un plaisir à se moquer de moi après. Génial. En cours de français, la prof nous fait une interro surprise, et je pense que j'ai plutôt réussi. Enfin, je ne vais pas trop m'avancer non plus.

Au repas de midi, cette fois-ci, Nolan mange avec nous. Lou ne semble pas l'apprécier, probablement parce qu'il était du côté des chasseurs. Je devrais peut-être aussi me méfier de lui, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et puis, Liam lui fait confiance, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me méfier. Il est très sympa, et il a accepté de me passer ses notes d'histoire, puisque ce n'est pas sur Liam que je vais pouvoir compter, étant donné qu'il est aussi, voire plus, paumé que moi dans cette matière. Léna est plutôt indifférente à lui, mais elle n'a pas l'air de lui faire très confiance. Ça ne se voit pas autant que chez Lou, mais je la connais par cœur.

Les seules personnes que Lou a l'air de ne pas trouver infréquentables sont Mason Corey. Ce sont des garçons très sympas, c'est vrai. Et ils sont absolument adorables, ensemble. Léna n'a l'air de détester personne, mais je sens qu'entre elle et Liam, ce n'est pas le grand amour. Enfin, tout ne peut pas être parfait. En ce qui me concerne, je ne déteste personne. Je trouve tout le monde très sympa. Je n'ai juste pas d'avis sur Alec, puisque je ne lui parle pas vraiment. Il n'est dans aucune classe avec moi, à part en anglais et en français, lorsqu'on est tous ensemble.

L'heure d'anglais passe vite, et la prof nous donne des devoirs. Un livre à lire. J'aime bien lire, mais le livre qu'elle nous a donné a déjà un titre barbant. Après ça, j'ai cours d'arithmétique avec Mason. J'adore toutes les matières en rapport avec les maths. J'ai déjà assez de crédits en arithmétique, mais j'aime tellement que j'ai continué quand même. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais continué l'algèbre aussi, mais j'ai des crédits à gagner dans d'autres matières, comme l'histoire ou la chimie.

En arithmétique, la prof nous donne une feuille d'exercices que l'on doit faire en une heure, avec possibilité de la faire à deux. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais Mason et moi la finissons en une demi-heure, alors que beaucoup d'autres élèves galèrent beaucoup. Un garçon assis derrière nous se met même à essayer de nous acheter pour qu'on lui donne les réponses. C'est vrai que c'est un travail noté, mais bon, où est sa dignité, à celui-là ?

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

\- Mademoiselle Tyler ?

\- Oui ? je demande en levant la tête de mon cahier.

\- Pouvez répondre à la question ?

\- Euh… je dis avec gêne.

\- Au tableau !

\- Ah oui, eh bien…

La sonnerie retentit. Ouf, sauvée par le gong ! Je range mes affaires, sors de la salle de biologie avant que la prof ne m'appelle et rejoins les filles.

Je sors du lycée et laisse mes amies. Elles ont tir à l'arc. Elles adorent le sport, mais moi j'ai horreur de ça ! Je rentre à pied. Je branche mes écouteurs et mets en route ma chanson préférée. Il me faut environ trente minutes à pieds pour rentrer, quinze pour les filles et dix en voiture. Voilà un des inconvénients à ne pas être un loup garou !

Durant le trajet, j'observe les personnes qui passent, il y a des couples, des enfants avec leurs parents. Moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Mon père nous a abandonnées, ma mère et moi, quelques jours après ma naissance. J'ai passé peu de temps avec ma mère. Elle aussi est une banshee, l'une des plus puissantes qui existe. J'ai peu de souvenirs avec elle. J'avais onze ans quand elle est sortie de ma vie. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est quand elle s'est fait mordre. Ma mère et celle de Louna étaient parties en forêt. Maman avait eu une vision, elles sont donc parties à la recherche du corps. Avec Lou, on les suivait de loin, elles ne nous voyaient pas.

Quand elles sont arrivées sur les lieux, il n'y avait pas un mais des dizaines de corps. Des humains mordus par un loup-garou. Celui-ci est arrivé derrière maman, j'ai voulu crier mais Lou m'a mis la main sur la bouche. Il s'est rapproché de ma mère et à enfoncer ses griffes dans ses côtes, elle a hurlé de douleur et s'est écroulée par terre. Le loup-garou Alpha l'a ensuite mordue, avant de se faire chasser par Brooke. Elle a à nouveau hurlé, mais cette fois c'était mon nom. Je suis tombée dans les bras de Lou. Je pleurais car je savais que maman avait peu de chance de survivre. Elle s'était déjà faite mordre par un Alpha, et ça avait décuplé ses pouvoirs, une nouvelle morsure allait l'achever.

Lou m'a levée et nous sommes rentrées avant nos mères. Brooke est arrivée avec maman en sang, accrochée à son épaule, au QG. Les autres membres de la meute sont arrivés pour l'aider. Ils ont allongé ma mère sur l'un des nombreux canapés du salon et ont attendu qu'elle se réveille, priant pour qu'elle survive. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de la nuit où elle s'est réveillée. Il devait être deux heures du matin, j'étais dans la chambre de Lou, avec elle et Alyssa, quand un hurlement a fait trembler la maison. Tout le monde s'est levé. Maman était assise sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, je croyais qu'elle était morte, mais elle a à nouveau hurlé avant de retomber sur le canapé, en pleurs. Brooke lui prenait la main pour la calmer.

On m'a longtemps caché son enfermement à l'asile, les adultes me disaient qu'elle était partie se reposer dans un centre spécial à quelques kilomètres d'Eureka. Avec le temps, j'ai appris la vérité, ma mère avait de plus en plus de visions, elle voyait la mort tout le temps. Chaque personne sur le point de décéder, maman est au courant. Elle est devenue folle. Après cela, Brooke est devenue ma maman de cœur en quelque sorte.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Qu'avais-je dit ce matin ? Une mauvaise journée en perspective. Peut-être même une mauvaise année, voir un mauvais siècle. Enfin bref.

Les cours étaient chiants, j'ai dû me mettre en binôme avec Alec en physique (précisons que ce mec est un vrai poireau dans cette matière), j'ai entamé un nouveau projet d'art et après avoir réalisé près de la moitié de mon œuvre, la prof me fait subtilement comprendre que je ne suis pas dans le thème. En plus on a mangé des choux fleurs à midi, vraiment la poisse. Ah, et j'ai eu un contrôle surprise d'algèbre.

C'était vraiment une journée de rêve.

Je retrouve Aly devant le vestiaire à quinze heures pile tandis que Léna prend le chemin de l'appart, la petite veinarde. Aly et moi avons toutes les deux choisi tir à l'arc comme option. Allez savoir pourquoi j'aime cette discipline, même si je n'ai aucune patience.

Elle me salue brièvement d'un petit sourire complice puis nous pénétrons dans le vestiaire féminin. Une bonne quinzaine de filles occupe déjà les lieux, nous forçant à nous installer sur le banc du coin, comme des exclues de la société. Remarque, c'est exactement ce que je suis une exclue de la société. Et ce n'est pas plus mal, quand on voit tous les crétins qui peuplent cette terre.

Après avoir revêtu des vêtements confortables et pratiques adaptés au tir à l'arc, j'entreprends de me remonter mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire un énième tour avec mon élastique, celui-ci explose brutalement et est projeté contre le mur du côté opposé.

Journée de merde. Je baisse les bras en laissant échapper un soupire de plus. J'abandonne alors l'idée de m'attacher les cheveux tandis que mon amie rit aux éclats sous mon regard noir.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, je râle en la poussant hors du vestiaire.

Manquerait plus que je ne me coince les cheveux dans la flèche et que je ne m'arrache à demi la tête.

\- Au contraire, rétorque-t-elle avec peine entre deux éclats de rire. Y a qu'à toi que ça arrive ce genre de trucs.

\- T'es plutôt douée aussi comme aimant à emmerdes, je réplique en lâchant un petit rire alors que nous prenons place sur un banc en bois dans le gymnase.

\- Vocabulaire !

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Une jeune prof blonde vient à notre rencontre. D'après ce que m'a dit Mason, il s'agit d'une prof d'Anglais. Elle est grande et mince - encore plus que moi ! -, ses yeux sont bruns et ses cheveux platines. Elle porte une tenue de sport, et a un air sympathique. Le bonheur aurait pu être complet, si seulement cela ne me rappelait pas ma mère, qui m'a donné mes premiers cours de tir à l'arc. Pourquoi j'ai choisi ça déjà ? Ah oui, c'était le seul truc qui m'intéressait, dans les choix que j'avais.

\- Bonjour les filles, nous dit-elle. Vous êtes Louna et Alyssa, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, je réponds.

Lou se contente d'un hochement de tête. Mme Hockney, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, nous emmène devant une cible collée au mur du gymnase. Elle nous donne deux arcs et des flèches, et nous demande de tirer afin d'évaluer notre niveau. Lou commence et manque le centre de la cible de peu, quant à moi, je tire à quelques centimètres du centre, mais un peu trop fort, donc la flèche s'enfonce de dix centimètres dans le polystyrène. Oups. Lou me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Outch.

\- Bon, c'est pas trop mal, juge Mme Hockney. Continuez à vous entraîner, et…

Elle dirige son regard sur moi.

\- … essayez de ne pas enfoncer les flèches trop profondément.

Elle s'en va et nous laisse nous débrouiller. Je la vois aider d'autres filles, dont certaines n'arrivent même pas à tirer dans la cible. Je me demande bien pourquoi elles ont choisi cette discipline, si elles sont si mauvaises.

\- Allez, Aly, me dit Lou.

\- Ouais.

Je tire encore une flèche, et cette fois, elle s'enfonce de vingt centimètres au moins. Il faut vraiment que je contrôle ma force. Passé, présent, futur. Passé, présent, futur. Passé, présent, futur.

\- Réessaie, me conseille mon amie.

Je replace donc une flèche sur l'arc, et tire la corde avec mon bras droit. Je m'apprête à lâcher, lorsque celle-ci se casse et me fouette le visage.

\- Aïe ! je m'exclame.

\- Ça va ?

\- Lou, j'arrive pas à me contrôler, je souffle.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- C'est les événements récents… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher mes émotions comme avant…

\- Tes yeux, Aly, dit Lou avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Ils brillent ?

\- Oui.

\- Merde.

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains et prends ma respiration. Passé, présent, futur. Passé, présent, futur. Passé, présent, futur. Passé, présent, futur. Passé, présent, futur. Passé, présent, futur.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, je dis.

\- Fais voir.

Je lève la tête et regarde mon amie.

\- Oui, c'est bon.

Je soupire. C'était moins une, cette fois.

\- Alyssa ? Tout va bien ? me demande la prof en accourant.

\- Oui, c'est juste… euh… un peu d'asthme. Mais ça va.

\- De l'asthme ? Mais vous n'avez pas sorti d'inhalateur.

\- C'est une autre sorte de d'asthme, j'invente. Je dois juste me calmer pour arrêter la crise. Ça m'arrive parfois, mais ça va, madame.

\- Bien, je vais vous donner une nouvelle corde pour votre arc.

La prof n'a pas l'air convaincue, mais elle nous laisse. J'échange un regard soulagé avec Lou. Les évènements du week-end dernier m'affectent plus que ce que je montre. Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le dissimuler, d'ailleurs.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, je vois l'équipe de basket masculine entrer et aller de l'autre côté de la salle. Ils débutent leur entraînement, et je vois cinquante pour cent des filles du tir à l'arc les fixer avec insistance. Bon, j'ai la réponse à ma question de tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas pour faire du tir à l'arc que beaucoup de filles sont ici. Lou et moi, arrivées à la même conclusion, rions de la pathétise de ces greluches venues ici juste pour reluquer les joueurs de basket.

Nous continuons de nous exercer, et je parviens à tirer quelques fois sans traverser complètement la cible. C'est un bon début, non ? Au bout d'une heure et demie, je perds mon calme et manque de briser en deux ce stupide arc de mes deux.

\- Aly ! me crie Lou. Calme-toi ! Tu te rappelles ? Passé, présent, futur. Répète !

\- Passé, présent, futur.

\- Encore.

\- Passé, présent, futur.

\- Encore une fois.

\- Passé, présent, futur.

Je souffle un bon coup et me laisse glisser au sol. Je pose l'arc par terre et ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mes bras. Mon amie me frotte le dos.

\- Alyssa, ne me dites pas que vous allez bien, me dit la prof en arrivant. Louna, accompagnez-la à l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, madame.

Lou donne les arcs à la prof, me prend par les épaules et m'entraîne hors du gymnase. Une fois dans le vestiaire, je m'assois sur un banc et fixe mes pieds.

\- Je ne suis pas digne de lui…, je murmure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec un garçon ? Aly, les garçons sont tous des…

\- Non, mon père…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a appris à me contrôler, à laisser voir les gens ce que je veux qu'ils voient… Et là, je… j'ai l'impression de ne pas lui faire honneur.

\- Aly, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ton père comprendrait. On est dans une situation difficile.

\- Mais moi…

\- Même toi, tu peux craquer, de temps en temps, non ?

Mon amie me prend dans ses bras et je me mets à pleurer. Moi, pleurer ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Arrivée à l'appartement, je m'installe à mon bureau et fait le tri dans mes cours. Une fois fini, je sors l'ébauche d'histoire que j'ai écrite en cours. J'écris depuis petite. J'inventais des histoires de princesses, de monstres verts et de nains bleus. Allez savoir pourquoi des nains ! Quand je racontais mes histoires à Kay, Lison et les autres, ça les faisait bien rire. Brooke, elle, trouvait que j'avais du talent. Un jour elle m'a inscrit à un concours de jeunes auteurs. J'étais heureuse d'y participer et que mes histoires soient lues par quelqu'un d'autre que ma meute. Quand les résultats sont tombés je n'y croyais pas, j'étais arrivé cinquième sur soixante. Ce jour-là, j'ai pleuré de joie dans les bras de ma première admiratrice, Brooke. Depuis ce jour je lui ai promis de sortir un roman, et elle m'avait promis à son tour qu'elle serait la première à le lire. Malheureusement, des monstres sans cœur et sans pitié m'ont pris la personne qui croyait le plus en moi. Elle ne le lira jamais, mais c'est à elle que je vais le dédier.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'ai écrit. Peut-être deux, trois heures car j'entends les filles arriver, en effet il est déjà dix-sept heures vingt. La porte d'entrée claque, ça c'est Lou, et un sac tombe par terre, c'est Alyssa - il fait tellement de bruit qu'on aurait dit qu'un bébé éléphant est tombé sur le sol ! -. Je sors de ma chambre et vais rejoindre mes amies dans la cuisine. Je rigole quand je les vois chercher désespérément de quoi manger.

\- Pancakes ? je demande, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ! répondent-elles en cœur.

\- Avec du beurre de cacahuètes !

\- Comme d'habitude, Aly ! je souris.

Je m'attelle à la préparation de la pâte pendant que les filles vaquent à leurs occupations. L'odeur des pancakes qui cuisent ne tarde pas à les faire revenir. Elles salivent derrière mon dos.

\- Et si tu faisais des cookies au beurre de cacahuètes ? demande Lou qui en bave déjà.

\- C'est pas bon pour la ligne !

\- Roooh, juste une fournée !

\- Je vais y réfléchir ! je réponds en rigolant.

Nous nous installons à table et dévorons nos pancakes.

\- Alors le tir à l'arc, c'était comment ?

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Les pancakes de Léna sont bons à damner un saint. Et avec une pointe de beurre de cacahuète, c'est juste la perfection. Le tout avec un grand verre de jus de fruit, et je suis revigorée. Il me faudra bien ça pour le boulot, ce soir.

\- J'ai failli perdre le contrôle, je réponds à la question de mon amie.

\- Quoi ? Toi ?

\- Ses yeux sont devenus jaunes, explique Lou. Et elle n'arrivait pas à mesurer sa force.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idée. Je crois que c'est à cause de… de tout ça.

Je pose le verre de jus d'orange sur la table.

\- Fais pas cette tête, Aly, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre le contrôle.

\- Vous vous souvenez ?

\- De quoi ? me demande Lou en tartinant du beurre de cacahuète sur un pancake.

\- Mon père me faisait faire des séances d'entraînement, quand j'avais douze ans et que j'avais beaucoup de mal à me contrôler. Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Oui.

\- On s'en souvient, souffle Léna.

\- On passait des heures et des heures à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Et il faisait exprès de me mettre en colère. Ensuite, il me demandait de répéter le mantra des dizaines de fois. Ça ne marchait jamais, je me laissais toujours emporter. Et vous savez ce qui a marché ? Ce qu'il m'a dit et qui a fait que j'ai réussi à me contrôler ? Il m'a dit que si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, je pourrais blesser quelqu'un de la meute, blesser une de mes deux meilleures amies. Et il m'a dit que si je me contrôlais, je pourrais sauver ces personnes. Il m'a dit que si je laissais voir uniquement ce que je voulais qu'on voie de moi, je pourrais sauver tous les gens que j'aime.

Mes amies ne disent rien, elles se contentent de me fixer.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

C'est munie des cartes et d'un calepin pour noter les commandes que je me rends vers l'entrée pour accueillir les clients. Je reste concentré sur mon travail en faisant mon maximum pour satisfaire leurs désirs. Après que la vague de clients soit passée aux alentours de 21 heures, un couple avec un enfant en bas âge arrive. Je revois alors Joe et Ana. Ils venaient d'avoir leur premier enfant, Yann. Je le leur gardais quand ils allaient à l'entraînement. Il était adorable. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je fais mon possible pour les retenir, même si c'est très dur. Le patron le remarque

\- Léna ! m'appelle-t-il doucement.

Je me rends au bar et y dépose mon plateau.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va aller, je réponds en retenant mes larmes.

\- Je le vois bien que ça ne va pas, tu peux t'en aller même si ton service n'est pas fini. Nous sommes assez nombreux ce soir, on va s'en sortir sans toi. Repose toi Léna.

\- Merci, je dis en laissant couler une larme.

Je me dirige vers le vestiaire, me change en vitesse et en sors quelques minutes plus tard. Je quitte le restaurant après un peu plus de deux heures de service. Les larmes continuent de couler alors que je me dirige vers l'appartement. Soudain une main vient me prendre le bras. Je m'arrête net et me retourne pour faire face à cette personne. Théo.

\- Léna ? Tu vas où ? me demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- J'allais rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu veux en parler ? Je suis pas doué pour écouter les gens, mais je sens bien que tu as en a besoin.

\- Effectivement, j'en ai peut-être besoin ! je réponds avec un léger rire.

\- Suis-moi.

Nous faisons demi-tour et repassons devant le restaurant. Je suis quelques mètres derrière lui. Pourquoi il faut que les loups garous aillent aussi vite ?

\- Théo, ralentis ! J'ai pas une grande capacité d'endurance !

Il s'arrête et un courant électrique me transperce quand il me prend la main pour qu'on avance au même rythme. Je parviens alors suivre le mouvement. On marche pendant au moins une demi-heure avant de s'arrêter à un banc en face d'une petite rivière. On s'y installe.

\- Quand j'étais gamin je me mettais sur ce pont et j'observais l'eau couler. Je venais chercher du réconfort et du calme. Maintenant, c'est sur ce banc que tu vas trouver cet appui.

\- Merci, mais comment je peux être sûre que je peux te faire confiance ?

\- La question se pose pas, ton pouls est stable, tu ne stresses pas, tu me fais totalement confiance !

Pourquoi arrive-t-il à voir ça ? J'ai horreur quand on lit en moi ! Mais je suis d'accord avec lui, je sens que je peux tout lui dire. Je me tourne vers lui et me lance.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi on a atterri à Beacon Hills, avec les filles.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu vas le faire ! il répond avec un sourire en coin.

\- On avait une grande meute, tous des loups garous, j'étais la seule banshee. Mais samedi, des chasseurs ont débarqué et ont exterminé toute la meute. On s'est enfuies, avec les filles, mais ils nous ont retrouvées et l'un d'entre eux m'a tiré dessus. Il fallait qu'on parte. Alyssa a pensé à venir ici, et quand on est arrivées, elles m'ont emmenées à l'hôpital. Ensuite, elles sont allées chercher Scott McCall, parce qu'il nous fallait une nouvelle meute.

\- Vous faites partie de la meute de Scott ?

\- Oui. Une fois que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, il fallait qu'on ait un endroit où vivre, un travail, et qu'on aille au lycée. Puis, il faut aussi qu'on venge notre meute, qu'on extermine tous ces chasseurs de merde.

Il me regarde avec attention, comme s'il voulait lire en moi. Actuellement, il ne voit probablement que de la colère et de la haine.

\- Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, mais je veux tous les voir mourir, un par un.

\- Tu es au courant qu'à Beacon Hills, il y a des chasseurs à tous les coins de rue ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as vu a quoi ils ressemblaient cette nuit-là ?

\- Il faisait sombre, mais il y avait une femme, plutôt petite avec des cheveux courts bouclé et la peau mate.

\- Monroe...

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Oui, c'est elle la relève de Gérard. C'était la psychologue du lycée, d'après Liam. C'est elle qui a formé les chasseurs ici.

Je le regarde, vidé de toute émotions.

\- En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de renfort, je suis là ! Parce que, c'est pas Scott le pacifiste qui va t'aider à te venger, il dit avec un large sourire.

Je lui souris à mon tour et nous restons assis sans rien dire pendant un bout de temps. Il m'observe, il passe son temps à m'observer. J'ai un rire gêné quand il se rapproche de moi. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et je tourne la tête. Cette situation m'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être à la fois proche de quelqu'un, et en même temps éloignée. C'est vrai, physiquement je suis proche de Théo, mais sinon je ne le connais pas. Je le laisse tout de même prendre ma main, car ça me détend. Je ne pense plus à ce que je viens de traverser. À l'heure actuelle, il n'y a que lui et moi sur ce banc. Sa peau chaude sur ma main froide me fait frissonner. La fatigue commence à me gagner et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Son corps monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration. Je somnole en écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

\- Lou ! je chuchote à mon amie en la croisant pendant notre service. J'ai déjà eu envie d'étrangler cinq personnes, c'est normal ?

\- J'ai envie d'étrangler chacun des gosses de cette salle, sans oublier les mecs lourds de la 15 et les dindes gloussantes de la 7, alors oui, c'est normal.

Je ris discrètement et rejoins le bar pour noter la commande d'une table. Puis, je ramène les plats d'une autre table. Près d'une heure plus tard, le patron nous appelle, moi et Lou. Il nous félicite, disant qu'on a appris très vite, mais bien sûr toujours sur son ton sec. Nous retournons à notre boulot, quelque peu étonnées.

\- Wow, qui aurait cru que notre cher patron adoré nous féliciterait ? me chuchote Lou.

\- Pas moi ! Mais bon, il n'empêche que s'il savait que j'ai envie d'étrangler ses clients et de leur arracher la langue avec mes crocs, il ne dirait pas ça.

\- Je pense que s'il savait qu'on a des crocs, il nous renverrait sur le champ.

Nous rions et reprenons le travail, pas forcément de gaieté de cœur. Alors que je suis en train de porter un plateau avec deux verres de vin et un soda, un gosse se met à courir autour de moi en criant. Je m'arrête et fixe sa mère. Celle-ci me fait un sourire d'excuse.

\- Martin ! Reviens ici, tu embêtes la dame !

\- Nooooon ! braille le gamin.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Non, Aly, ne t'énerve pas. Je fixe le gosse avec agacement, tandis que lui me nargue en continuant de courir en rond autour de moi. Tout à coup, il écarquille les yeux et s'enfuit en courant dans les jupes de sa mère. Est-ce que j'ai un bouton sur le visage ? Ou bien… oh non. Mes yeux ont du devenir jaunes. Pitié que sa mère ne le croie pas lorsqu'il va lui raconter ce qu'il a vu. Bon, je doute qu'elle ne croie les paroles d'un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Maman, la madame elle a des yeux jaunes qui brillent ! pleure-t-il.

\- Mais non, chéri, les yeux jaune brillant, ça n'existe pas.

Je soupire de soulagement et emmène les boissons à la table qui les a commandées, une table avec deux grands-parents et un garçon de dix ans. Les deux adultes sont très gentils et le gamin adorable et calme.

\- Voilà vos boissons, je leur souris en servant les verres.

\- Merci mademoiselle, me dit la grand-mère.

\- Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé.

\- C'est pas grave, m'dame, dit le garçon, c'est pas votre faute si le petit vous a embêté.

\- On verra bien ce que me dit mon patron, jeune homme, je lui dis. Et ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord avec toi.

\- Alyssa ! m'appelle justement celui-ci.

\- J'arrive.


	8. Chapitre 8

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Nous revoilà cette semaine avec un chapitre flambant neuf de notre fanfiction ! Nous avons décidé de publier un chapitre chaque semaine, donc voilà. Nous espérons que ça vous plaît pour l'instant. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, pour qu'on puisse s'améliorer. Nous ne vous ordonnons rien du tout, mais ça fait toujours plaisir quand on sait que ce que l'on fait plaît.

Au programme, le retour impromptu de quelqu'un à Beacon Hills, et son incrustation dans la vie de nos trois lycéennes.

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

 _« L'union fait la force »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Plongée jusqu'au cou dans mon devoir d'algèbre, je sursaute lorsque j'entends brutalement la clé s'insérer dans la serrure. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce ne sont pas les filles, Aly a tendance à oublier sa clé et Léna est toujours en train de papoter – pas toute seule, elle n'est pas nympho je vous rassure -. Or, il n'y a rien. Pas un gloussement, pas de coups contre la porte. Ce n'est pas normal. Je me relève prestement puis cours silencieusement me cacher derrière la porte d'entrée, attrapant ma crosse au passage. Qui que ce soit, je vais lui faire sa fête !

Je retiens mon souffle tandis que la clé tourne dans le barillet, puis me cale contre le mur lorsque la porte s'ouvre et manque de m'aplatir comme une crêpe. Alors que l'intrus allait refermer la porte, il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive que je lui ai déjà sauté dessus avec ma crosse dans la main. Avec l'élan, il tombe à la renverse, m'attirant avec lui dans sa chute. Après m'être remise de mon cassage de figure, je me positionne à cheval sur son bassin puis le bloque en plaçant ma crosse sur sa trachée, l'étranglant ainsi à moitié. Il ne mourra pas, c'est aussi un loup, son odeur ne trompe personne.

\- On frappe avant d'entrer ! je l'agresse immédiatement, en raffermissant ma prise sur le manche de ma crosse.

Il n'essaye pas de se débattre, mais tente de repousser la crosse pour qu'il puisse à nouveau être alimenté en oxygène et ainsi éviter de tomber dans les pommes.

\- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-il d'une voix faible, en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu croyais être chez qui ? Le Père Noël ?

Il hausse cette fois-ci un sourcil, puis questionne à nouveau en essayant toujours de repousser la crosse le plus loin possible de sa gorge.

\- Où est Chris ?

\- Qui ? je m'étonne.

\- Chris Argent. Où… où est-il ?

\- Argent, évidemment, je marmonne sur les nerfs.

Après l'avoir une dernière fois regardé droit dans les yeux et m'être bien assurée qu'il ne me racontait pas de salades en écoutant les battements de son cœur, je retire la crosse et la repose à terre mais toujours à portée de main par mesure de précaution.

\- Qui es-tu ? redemande-t-il.

\- Lou. Et toi ? je réplique en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, toujours à cheval sur son bassin.

Non, cette situation n'est pas bizarre.

\- Isaac. Je suis Isaac Lahey, il se masse la gorge puis continue. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'habite là. Argent nous loue l'appart pour un temps.

\- Oh. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de m'en aller dans ce cas, dit-il en essayant de se redresser.

\- Pas si vite !

Je le retiens en posant une main autoritaire et assez brusque sur son abdomen avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Tu ne bouges pas ! J'ai besoin de certains renseignements, je marque un temps d'arrêt durant lequel il me fixe en me faisant signe de commencer. D'où tu viens ?

\- De Beacon Hills. J'étais parti en France quelques temps.

\- Pourquoi la France ?

\- Je crois que ça ne te concerne en rien, me remballe-t-il.

\- Je fronce les sourcils et, sans le laisser voir qu'il m'a vexée, j'embraye :

\- De quelle meute tu viens ?

\- J'étais le Bêta de Derek Hale pendant un temps, c'est lui qui m'a mordu. Puis, j'ai fait un bout de chemin en solitaire.

\- Et…

\- Et ce n'est pas que cette position soit particulièrement désagréable, mais pour une première rencontre, ça va trop vite, m'interrompt-il en affichant un sourire sournois.

Je ne réponds pas, ne bouge pas, ne rougis pas. Je me contente de le dévisager avec attention, comme si je cherchais à graver la moindre parcelle de son visage dans ma mémoire. L'inconnu, Isaac, est plutôt pas mal. Il a un beau visage, la peau pâle et la mâchoire marquée, un nez fin, parfait, des lèvres menues laissant apparaitre un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante et des fossettes à peine perceptibles. Son splendide visage est encadré par une chevelure sablée qui retombe élégamment sous forme de petites boucles décoiffées.

Mais bon, plus c'est beau de l'extérieur, plus c'est pourri de l'intérieur, c'est bien connu.

Je me relève ensuite, lentement, précautionneusement, en guettant le moindre de ses gestes. Je me recule de quelques centimètres, lui laissant à peine la place pour se relever. Il ne se fait pas prier puis se redresse sur toute sa hauteur. Une hauteur vraiment très haute, je dois dire. Je suis sûre qu'il ne mesure pas loin d'un mètre 90. Autant dire que j'ai l'air d'une naine à côté de lui avec mon mètre 66. J'incline légèrement ma nuque pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'un silence s'installe entre nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je reprends alors.

\- Je cherche Chris.

\- Oui, ça, j'avais compris. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorque-t-il à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi tous les loups garous de cette ville vouent une confiance aveugle en ce chasseur ? Parce que j'avoue que ça me dépasse.

\- Il est de notre côté, répond-il comme une évidence.

\- Et où est la différence entre les deux côtés, si les chasseurs et les loups se mettent à coopérer ?

\- Tous les chasseurs ne représentent pas le mal. Les Argent ont un code d'honneur. Un nouveau code, bien plus honorable que le premier. « Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes ». Je ne vois pas en c'est mal.

\- C'est mal à partir du moment où ils tirent sans pitié sur des innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

\- Chris ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, contre-t-il.

\- T'es bien naïf, je ricane. Les chasseurs sont tous les mêmes.

\- Non, dit-il calmement, les chosent changent et tout le monde évolue.

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi un chasseur a tiré sur ma meilleure amie humaine y'a même pas une semaine ! je lance, pleine de rage à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils n'en avaient rien à faire qu'ils soient loups ou non, ils ont juste tiré dans le tas jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous, je continue, la mâchoire serrée à m'en casser les dents.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lentement lorsqu'il comprend de quoi il retourne. Une douceur inattendue prend place sur ses traits alors qu'il demande :

\- Elle s'en est sortie ? Ton amie ?

Je hoche la tête, lentement, puis ajoute avec amertume :

\- Si… si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils seraient tous morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Il acquiesce, l'air de comprendre avec exactitude les sentiments qui m'animent.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Tout est de la faute de Gérard Argent. Un vrai psychopathe.

\- Tous les Argent sont des psychopathes. Le vieux, sa tarée de fille, Kate, et tous les autres.

\- Pas Chris. Ni sa fille, Allison, contre-t-il avec fermeté, un éclair de douleur traversant fugacement son regard de glace. Ils nous ont aidés, Allison a donné sa vie pour nous sauver. Sans eux, on serait mort plus d'une fois. Je ne fais pas confiance aux chasseurs, juste à Chris, conclut-il.

Je ne trouve rien à répliquer. Il dit vrai. Les battements douloureux de son cœur en sont la preuve. Alors, prise d'un subit élan de sollicitude, je me surprends moi-même en lui proposant de s'installer ailleurs que sur le vieux parquet sur lequel je l'ai cloué il y a moins d'un quart d'heure.

Il m'offre un petit sourire que je ne le lui retourne pas, puis je le conduis jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Je prends place d'un côté, lui de l'autre, de manière à ce que nous nous retrouvions face à face, mon devoir d'algèbre inachevé s'imposant comme une frontière entre nous. S'en suit une bataille de regards, où ses yeux perçant scrutent les miens avec pour but de lire en moi. Peine perdue, je reste aussi stoïque qu'un bloc de marbre.

\- Pourquoi Beacon Hills ? demande-t-il alors, cédant à la tentation de poser les questions qui lui dévorent la langue depuis notre rencontre.

\- Parce que Scott McCall.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, un air d'incompréhension collé au visage.

\- On avait besoin d'une meute, j'ajoute.

\- Qui représente ce « on » ?

\- Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions, moi ? je me braque.

Il hausse un sourcil tandis qu'un petit sourire ironique se forme sur ses lèvres si parfaites.

Je soupire puis lui tends mon portable, bloqué sur l'image d'accueil.

\- La rousse c'est Aly, j'indique en désignant mon amie à la chevelure flamboyante. À côté d'elle, c'est Léna, celle qui s'est fait tirer dessus par les chasseurs.

\- Et votre meute ?

\- Disparue.

Il lève les yeux de l'écran puis m'intime d'un simple regard de clarifier ma réponse trop brève à son goût.

\- Ils sont tous morts.

\- Vous êtes les seules survivantes ?

\- Il paraît.

Il se penche pour me rendre le portable puis son regard dévie sur mon devoir d'algèbre.

\- Je te dérange ?

Oui, tu utilises tout mon oxygène.

\- J'avais presque fini.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit distrait, je lui demande l'air de rien :

\- Pourquoi avoir quitté la France ?

\- Les ch… ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Si déjà tu squattes ma cuisine, tu te dois au moins de répondre à mes questions.

\- À cause des chasseurs. Ils sont partout.

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué. Mais pourquoi être venu à Beacon Hills ?

Il lâche un rire avant de reprendre ma formulation :

\- Parce que Scott McCall. Je viens réintégrer sa meute. Aujourd'hui notre seule chance face à eux est de nous battre ensemble. L'union fait la force, non ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu vis seule ici ? me demande-t-il après un petit moment, en observant les lieux avec attention.

\- Non.

\- Tu viens d'où ?

\- Eureka.

\- T'es une drôle de fille.

\- Merci ? je suppose en arquant un sourcil.

Il ne répond rien, mais son sourire amusé ne quitte plus ses lèvres. Il doit se dire que le mot « merci » ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire courant. Et il a raison.

En suivant son regard jusqu'à l'horloge, je me rends compte que le temps a filé bien plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. Les filles devraient déjà être rentrées depuis un bon moment. Il ne faut quand même pas une demi-heure pour faire le trajet entre la rue d'en face et l'appart, non plus ! J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé.

À peine cette hypothèse me traverse l'esprit que la scène de l'attaque se rejoue dans ma tête. Un voile tombe sur mon regard tandis que je me rue sur mon portable pour leur ordonner de rentrer sur le champ, où qu'elles soient. Les ruelles sombres, l'esprit ailleurs, envoyer un texto, il en faut très peu pour relâcher son attention. Et s'il leur arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, même si je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Elles devraient être revenues à l'heure qu'il est, je marmonne.

Le regard figé et les traits tendus, je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour guetter l'entrée de l'immeuble, plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. La même obscurité que le jour de l'attaque.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fait sursauter, c'est un message de Louna.

\- Il faut que je rentre, et en plus il est bientôt minuit et j'ai cours demain !

\- Je te raccompagne.

Sur le chemin du retour un silence de mort s'installe entre nous. Un silence oppressant, pas un silence agréable comme tout à l'heure. Au bout de quarante minutes de marche, on arrive enfin devant l'immeuble. Je m'arrête devant la porte principale et fais face à Théo.

\- Merci d'avoir été là.

\- Pas de problème, Léna ! il répond avec son fameux sourire.

\- Non mais sérieusement, merci de m'avoir écoutée. Au fait, tiens ta veste.

\- Garde-la, tu en as plus besoin que moi.

\- Ah, euh merci, je réponds en baissant la tête pour dissimuler mes joues rougies.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et me prend les deux mains. Je lève la tête quand il les porte à sa bouche pour y déposer un doux baiser.

\- À demain, fais de beaux rêves.

\- Toi aussi.

Il s'en va tandis que je reste bloquée, les bras ballants et le regard perdu dans le vide. L'arrivée d'Alyssa, quelques instants plus tard, me fait revenir à la réalité, ou pas.

\- Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ?

\- Toi aussi..., je répète l'esprit autre part.

\- D'accord... Allez, viens, Lou nous attend !

Mon amie rousse me prend par les épaules et nous montons les escaliers. Je suis encore perturbée par ce qu'il s'est passé avec Théo, il y a quelques minutes.

 ** _~POV Alyssa~_**

Je parcours le chemin depuis le Blue Ruin Bar à pieds, complètement seule. Lou est déjà rentrée, parce qu'elle avait fini les tables que le parton lui avait attribuées avant que je finisse les miennes, et je me suis mise à papoter, à la fin de mon service, avec une dame très gentille, mais sans voir l'heure. Un vent frais me chatouille les joues et je me blottis dans mon écharpe en laine vert pomme, resserrant ma veste en cuir récemment achetée contre moi.

Lorsque j'atteins l'immeuble, je vois Léna plantée devant, en train de rêvasser. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle n'est pas encore rentrée, elle est censée rentrer à la même heure que Lou, non ? Ses deux mains sont suspendues dans le vide et elle semble fixer la rue. Wow, c'est bizarre.

\- Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? je lui demande.

\- Toi aussi…

\- D'accord…

Elle n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal.

\- Allez, viens, Lou nous attend !

Je prends Léna par les épaules et la traîne dans les escaliers. Elle a l'air un peu choquée, mais je me promets de la cuisiner tout à l'heure avec Lou. Arrivée devant la porte, je fouille dans mes poches. Zut, j'ai encore oublié ma clef.

\- T'as ta clef ? je demande à Léna.

Pas de réponse. Parfait, mon amie est tellement secouée qu'elle ne m'entend même pas. Je fouille dans la poche de sa veste avec ma main gauche, tandis que je maintiens la brune avec mon bras droit. J'attrape le porte-clef de Léna et mets la clef de l'appart dans la serrure. Je tourne celle-ci et pousse la porte.

\- Lou ? j'appelle mon amie.

\- Vous êtes là, soupire-t-elle en apparaissant dans le couloir. Mais, Léna ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- J'en sais rien, on dirait qu'elle est en transe depuis que je l'ai trouvée en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Bizarre.

Lou et moi entrainons Léna dans la cuisine et la mettons sur une chaise.

\- Au fait…, commence Lou.

\- Théo…, dit soudain Léna, interrompant mon amie.

Nous la fixons.

\- Quoi, Théo ? Il t'a fait du mal ? s'emporte Lou.

Léna semble sortir de sa transe et fixe Lou avec un regard offusqué.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande une voix qui m'est inconnue.

Je sursaute brusquement et me tourne vers l'intrus. Un grand type aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds sable.

\- Bordel de chiotte ! je m'exclame, surprise. Mais qui c'est, ce gars dans notre cuisine ?!

\- Aly, vocabulaire, soupire Lou. Je vous présente Isaac Lahey, qui est entré ici tout à l'heure en cherchant Argent.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il est entré ? demande Léna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il avait la clef.

\- Et c'est qui, exactement ? Parce que ça ne me rassure absolument pas qu'il ait la clef.

\- Un ancien membre de la meute de Derek Hale, qui est parti en France pour une mystérieuse raison qu'il ne veut pas me dire, et qui est revenu pour aider Scott, enfin je pense surtout qu'il avait la trouille de se retrouver tout seul face aux chasseurs.

Je fixe l'inconnu, enfin je devrais dire Isaac, et le jauge. Bon, il ne m'a pas l'air très méchant. Je lui tends la main, et il me la serre. Lou le fixe avec toujours méfiance, fidèle à elle-même, et Léna semble l'évaluer. Je lui souris.

\- Bon, donc si on est tous du même côté, c'est très bien, je déclare.

\- Bien sûr, je suis de votre côté, puisque vous êtes du côté de Scott, dit Isaac.

\- Aly, moi, je ne suis du côté de personne, à part du nôtre, à toi, Léna et moi, me dit Lou.

\- Lou, je soupire. Scott est de notre côté, il a accepté qu'on intègre sa meute.

\- Tu fais trop confiance aux gens, Aly.

\- J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette conversation, chantonne Léna.

Nous nous tournons toutes les deux d'un mouvement vers elle et la gratifions d'une œillade menaçante, à laquelle elle répond par un sourire narquois. Nous croisons donc les bras et soupirons.

\- Cette conversation ne mène à rien, dit Lou.

\- Non, certes.

\- Parfait, clame Léna. Alors on va pouvoir reparler du loup-garou qui squatte notre cuisine.

\- Ah, oui.

Nos trois regards dévient sur Isaac, qui, gêné d'être fixé, détourne le regard.

\- Bon, question importante, Isaac Lahey. Où vas-tu dormir ce soir ? je lui demande.

\- Euh… Eh bien, étant donné qu'à la base je comptais sur Chris, mais que je ne sais pas où il est…

\- Donc, tu n'as pas d'endroit où dormir ce soir ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Bon, on a un canapé, et je t'autorise à l'occuper pour la nuit.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame vivement Lou. Pas question !

Je soupire.

\- On n'a aucune idée de qui est ce garçon ! Si ça se trouve, il ment, et il est contre nous. Et puis, peut-être qu'il va nous assassiner dans notre sommeil, et…

\- Lou, je la coupe. Personne ne va nous assassiner dans notre sommeil. Et on l'aurait senti, s'il mentait.

\- Je refuse qu'un illustre inconnu dorme ici ! Si on commence à inviter n'importe qui dans notre salon, autant tout de suite aller nous rendre aux chasseurs !

\- Lou, ce gars est un loup garou, comme nous.

\- Il. N'en. Est. Pas. Question.

\- Et si Derek nous avait laissées sur le pas de sa porte lorsqu'on est arrivées ?

\- Lou, tu sais, Aly a raison, commence doucement Léna, tandis qu'Isaac écoute notre échange en silence. Derek a eu la gentillesse de ne pas vous faire dormir dans la voiture.

Lou ne trouve plus rien à redire, et se contente de toiser Isaac.

\- Bon, on est d'accord, je souris. Isaac, tu peux dormir sur le canapé.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- Mais une seule nuit, ajoute Lou. Demain, on va chez McCall et je ne veux plus te voir dans ce salon.

\- Pas de problème.

Mon amie va dans sa chambre se coucher, tandis que je donne un coussin et un plaid à Isaac. Léna semble replongée dans ses pensées, et va, elle aussi, se coucher. Je vais me brosser les dents, et vais dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte, et comme tous les soirs depuis notre arrivée, je prends la photo de ma famille dans les mains.

\- Vous avez vu ? je murmure. Aujourd'hui, on s'est faites un nouvel allié. Ce Isaac m'a l'air tout aussi digne de confiance que Scott. Tu as vu, Maman, mon service au restaurant s'est bien passé. Le patron n'est pas très aimable, mais bon, on va gagner de l'argent. Et tu as vu, Gab, je fais tout pour prendre soin de Lou et Léna, comme si j'étais leur grande sœur, comme toi tu m'avais promis que tu me protègerais toujours. Je vous aime.

Je repose le cadre sur mon bureau, vais dans mon lit, et éteins la lumière. Bonne nuit Maman, Papa, Kay et Gab. Je ne vous oublierai jamais. Jamais.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Je me mords pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Il est tard. Encore. Et comme d'habitude, je ne parviens plus à dormir. Je soupire une énième fois en fixant la lune qui se remplit de plus en plus au fil des jours. J'aimerais tant pouvoir me mettre en mode off de temps en temps. Juste le temps d'un instant. Oublier cette stupide peur de faire des cauchemars. Oublier la meute. M'oublier moi-même. Dormir, comme le font les personnes normales. Comme le font les personnes saines d'esprit. Suis-je folle ? Peut-être bien.

J'ai déjà pris le temps de relire mon devoir d'algèbre, de corriger les quelques erreurs d'inattention, bercée par les battements de cœurs des autres occupants de l'appart. C'est assez troublant, je ne suis habituée qu'aux battements de cœurs des filles, celui de Léna étant toujours un peu plus rapide que la normale. Le troisième battement est irrégulier, comme s'il était dans des montagnes russes. Maintenant que j'y suis plus attentive, je remarque que notre « invité » est lui aussi éveillé. Il doit se douter, à l'entente de mon rythme cardiaque que je ne dors pas plus que lui.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Amorcer une conversation ? Pas mon style.

Pourtant, je me lève quand même et me dirige vers le salon. Si l'incrustateur ne dort pas, qui sait ce qu'il fait. Mieux vaut garder un œil sur lui, on ne sait jamais.

Je ne prends pas la peine de me changer, gardant mon vieux short et mon débardeur pas vraiment adapté à la saison –même si techniquement, je ne peux pas souffrir du froid- et me dirige vers le salon sur la pointe des pieds, tâchant de ne pas déranger les filles dans leur sommeil.

Lorsque j'arrive sur le seuil de la porte, la faible luminosité apportée par la lune me permet de situer le jeune homme. Il est dos à moi, sa grande taille est à moitié avachie sur le canapé.

\- Tu devrais dormir, me lance-t-il sans même me voir dans l'obscurité.

\- Toi aussi, je riposte en m'approchant prudemment.

Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas récupérer ma crosse, délaissée à quelques mètres de moi, juste par mesure de précaution.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'avance jusqu'au canapé puis m'installe sur l'accoudoir, place la plus éloignée du visiteur.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi. Je ne fais confiance à personne.

Il détourne son visage de la fenêtre pour fixer ses yeux dans les miens puis remarque :

\- Sauf à Alyssa et à Léna.

\- C'est différent. Tellement différent, je lâche après un petit moment de flottement, mes yeux se perdant dans le vague.

Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder vers l'extérieur tandis qu'un calme olympien prend place dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? me demande-t-il soudainement.

\- Et toi, alors ?

\- C'est quoi cette manie de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions ?

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie et te donner l'occasion de te retourner contre moi ensuite. Je ne suis pas bête à ce point.

\- Je ne compte pas vous attaquer dans votre sommeil, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Comment on peut en être sûr ? Tu ne peux pas nous demander de te croire sans preuves.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi faire confiance à Scott ?

\- Je te dis que je ne fais confiance à personne. Jamais. Avec les filles c'est différent, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- C'est sûr que si n'essaye même pas de m'expliquer, il n'y a aucune chance.

\- Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas, je rétorque. Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger des réponses, de toute manière.

\- T'as peut-être raison. Dès la première heure demain, j'irai voir Scott. Et je libérerai ton salon. Satisfaite ?

\- Ça m'est complètement égal. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais sans doute laissé mourir de froid dehors. Mais bon, Aly est assez intransigeante et sa manie à voir le meilleur en chacun me court souvent sur le haricot. M'enfin bon, t'es là maintenant, et les filles n'accepteraient pas que je te foute dehors.

\- Je vous connais pas, mais c'est fou ce que vous avez l'air différentes, commente-t-il.

\- Je sais, j'acquiesce simplement.

Je me rappelle soudainement d'une de nos conversations sur le sujet. Ça remonte à mardi, lors de notre inscription au lycée. Un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres alors que les paroles de Léna se rejouent dans ma tête : « Vous êtes le jour et la nuit » ce à quoi avait répondu Aly : « Et toi, tu es le midi ». C'est tellement vrai.

\- Tu sais, je dis alors avec un semblant de bonne humeur, je crois que tu es la personne avec qui j'ai le plus discuté dans cette ville.

\- Discuter, discuter, c'est vite dit, marmonne-t-il, tout de même vaguement surpris par ma déclaration.

\- Disons que je ne t'ai pas encore insulté, enfin je crois.

\- C'est vrai, tu as juste essayé de m'étrangler avec ta crosse.

\- C'était une entrée par effraction ! je me défends.

\- Pas vraiment puisque j'avais la clé, dit-il avec amusement.

Je lui lance un regard las, accentué par la fatigue qui se lit sur mes traits.

\- On en reparlera demain, je déclare alors en me levant pour retourner d'où je viens. Ne fais pas de conneries, je l'avertis en lui lançant un dernier regard –presque pas méchant - avant de rejoindre définitivement mon lit.


	9. Chapitre 9

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour bonjour, nous sommes de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours, n'hésiter pas à reviewer, parce qu'on a pas beaucoup de retours sur notre fiction, et on voudrait au moins savoir si elle vous plaît. Au passage, on se caille les miches de la où on vient, c'est pareil pour vous ?

Au programme ? Beaucoup (trop) de sport !

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _« Sur la ligne, à vos marques, feux, partez »_

 _ **~POV Aly~**_

Je me lève le vendredi matin à cinq heures, m'habille en vitesse, et vais dans le salon. Je vois Isaac en train de plier son plaid, déjà habillé avec sa veste et ses chaussures, sa valise posée près de la porte. Les filles se lèvent aussi, et nous décidons d'aller chez Scott avec notre invité -incrustateur, dirait Lou. La deuxième fois qu'on va débarquer chez lui à pas d'heure. Bref, donc on accompagne Isaac chez Scott, et comme je l'avais dit, il n'a pas été ravi qu'on débarque à six heures du matin, mais il a été heureux de retrouver son ami. Ensuite on est parties, les laissant se retrouver.

On est allé en cours, comme hier et avant-hier. Rien de spécial pour cette journée, à part ma légère mauvaise note en français. Un C-, génial. Et Lou qui a eu un A, Léna un A-, Liam la même note que moi, Mason et Corey la note maximale, Alec un B+ et Nolan la même note que Léna. C'est un peu la loose. Donc, j'ai parlé aux autres de ma compétition de demain, et ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient. Liam m'a dit que le reste de la meute viendra aussi, pour qu'ils fassent connaissance avec Léna.

Au tir à l'arc, ça s'est passé à peu près comme hier, sauf que cette fois, j'ai bien failli étrangler quelqu'un. Un garçon de l'équipe de basket qui s'est mis à embrasser sa petite-copine alors que la prof a dû quitter le gymnase. Habituellement, j'ai rien contre les couples, mais pendant les séances de tir à l'arc, dans un coin du gymnase, c'est particulièrement dégoûtant, surtout qu'ils avaient plus l'air d'explorer leurs amygdales respectives qu'autre chose. Beurk.

Le soir, au boulot, ça s'est déroulé comme les deux derniers jours. Ce n'est pas un travail absolument génial, mais il faut bien qu'on gagne de l'argent. Et puis, le travail a l'air de plaire à Léna. Bon, elle est avec Théo, donc ça doit aider. Et elle nous a dit que son patron était plutôt sympa. Alors que le nôtre est aussi aimable que Derek -c'est peu dire-, et que le bar où on travaille semble attirer les familles avec des enfants qui braillent plus que le _Fluffy's Cafe_. Lou et moi détestons les enfants, donc… enfin, je déteste les enfants mal élevés, et elle, elle les déteste tout court. Avant de nous en aller, nous disons au patron que nous ne pouvons pas venir le lendemain midi à cause de la course. Il semble contrarié mais ne dit rien, à part que l'on devra rattraper avec des heures supplémentaires pendant les vacances.

De retour l'appartement, Léna nous dit que son patron lui a donné un jour de congé demain. Eh ben, elle en a de la chance. Nous, on a quasiment dû le supplier. Nous nous couchons toutes les trois, soulagées d'avoir fini cette journée. Demain, j'ai ma course inter lycée, et je suis bien décidée à gagner. Après tout, je suis Alyssa Remy, pas n'importe qui. Et même sans mes pouvoirs de loup garou, je suis une bonne coureuse. Enfin, on verra bien.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Lorsque nous arrivons au lycée, Aly se dirige sans perdre de temps vers les vestiaires. C'est à peine si elle prend le temps de saluer la meute, installée quelques mètres plus loin. Léna et moi allons d'ailleurs nous installer à leurs côtés dans les gradins. Si ça n'avait pas été Aly, jamais de la vie je n'aurais gâché une grasse matinée du samedi. Mais je suis venue, à moitié endormie, mais quand même présente pour assister au succès d'Aly, du moins à son futur succès. Car il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle va tous les pulvériser.

\- Salut les filles, nous salue Scott avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Salut toi-même, je réplique sans les regarder, en réprimant un bâillement.

Il ne s'en formalise pas tandis que Léna leur répond à son tour, mais bien plus cordialement. Elle dévisage discrètement les autres, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle ne sait même pas qui c'est !

\- Léna, tu connais déjà Scott, le « vrai alpha », je dis sur un ton ironique, et je te présente le reste de sa meute dont je ne me souviens plus des noms.

Léna ne perd pas son sourire chaleureux, presque timide tandis que la rousse s'avance pour se présenter :

\- Je suis Lydia Martin. Elle la regarde dans le blanc des yeux, concentrée comme si elle percevait des voix qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, puis déclare : Et toi tu es une Banshee.

Léna sourit puis hoche légèrement la tête pour acquiescer.

\- C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme moi, commente alors mon amie. Enfin, si on fait abstraction de ma mère.

Lydia lui rend un sourire, et s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question mais est interrompue par l'autre fille, la coyote, Malia, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

\- Moi, c'est Malia, dit-elle avec un regard franc, limite féroce. C'est cool d'avoir d'autres filles dans la meute. Avec toute cette testostérone, j'asphyxiais, se plaint-elle.

\- On est là, maintenant, réplique Léna toujours souriante.

Je me demande si elle serait capable de garder le même sourire même si un astéroïde s'écrasait devant nous –où sur Théo, c'est encore à méditer. Parce qu'un tel sourire un samedi matin, ce n'est humainement pas possible.

Les autres membres de la meute nous adressent également un petit signe de la main. Je reconnais Corey et Mason, l'un collé à l'autre, un peu à l'écart sur le banc. Non loin, j'aperçois Liam -alias le macho- et lui envoie un regard mauvais –comme à mon habitude, quoi. Nolan est également présent, discret, il est assis un étage en dessous de nous, carrément à l'écart de la meute comme si un mur persistant les séparait malgré son « changement de camp ». Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, moins je le vois et mieux je me porte.

Alors que Lydia et Malia retournaient à leur place, je remarque une dernière personne présente, qui m'avait jusque-là échappée. Isaac. Isaac quoi, au fait ? Faudra que je pense à lui poser la question, un de ces quatre. Quoiqu'il me l'a peut-être déjà dit ? Ou pas… Après tout, j'en sais rien sur lui, ni sur les autres, en réalité.

Il m'adresse un sourire en interceptant mon regard. Je ne le lui rends pas mais il ne s'en offusque pas. Il a peut-être intégré mon mode de fonctionnement, qui sait ?

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Je suis actuellement en état de stress total dans le vestiaire. Il y a d'autres filles provenant d'autres lycées, mais pas énormément. C'est drôle que ce championnat, avec des lycées provenant de toute la Californie, se déroule ici, à Beacon Hills. Si ça se trouve, même si on était restées à Eureka, j'aurais participé au tournoi et je serais venue ici. C'est drôle de penser ça. Quoique, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu l'idée de participer, puisque ma prof de sport d'Eureka me détestait.

C'est donc plutôt angoissée, que j'enfile ma tenue de sport. Je vois que certaines filles se fusillent du regard les unes les autres. Moi, je fais profil bas, même si je représente accessoirement le lycée qui accueille la course. Je range mes affaires et les mets dans le casier qui m'a été attribué, qui je ferme bien entendu à clef. Je sens bien les regards des autres filles sur moi, mais je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas une fille très timide de nature, et je ne me laisse pas facilement impressionner.

Je sors du vestiaire la tête haute et le torse bombé. Je porte un tee-shirt aux couleurs du lycée avec écrit « Beacon Hills High School » au dos, un short noir Adidas, et des baskets de course rose fluo. Mes longs cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval haute avec un élastique fluo assorti à mes baskets. Je me poste près du départ et commence à m'échauffer en trottinant. Non pas que j'en aie besoin, mais c'est pour l'image que je donne de notre nouveau lycée.

Je dirige mon regard vers les gradins, où sont assis notre nouvelle meute, mes nouveaux amis. Lou et Léna sont assises l'une à côté de l'autre, et je leur adresse un sourire. Scott, Malia et Lydia sont assis les uns à côtés des autres, en tant que trio soudé, à côté de Léna. Au-dessus d'eux, sont assis Liam, Alec et Isaac, et un peu plus loin sur le banc sont installés Mason et Corey. Sur le banc d'en-dessous, Nolan est assis seul. Il me regarde et je lui fais un sourire éclatant, qu'il me rend. Le fait qu'il soit humain doit l'éloigner quelque peu de tous les autres, mais pour moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je m'entends bien avec lui, mieux qu'avec d'autres dont je ne suis pas très proche, comme Corey ou Alec.

Je m'étire en faisant un grand écart avant – parfait bien sûr -, puis observe les garçons des autres lycées, c'est-à-dire la grande majorité des participants. Beaucoup me regardent avec un rictus amusé, pensant probablement que je vais ridiculiser mon lycée, et moi-même par la même occasion. Ah, ah, petits joueurs. J'aperçois un grand gaillard de Devenford se moquer ouvertement de moi avec ses copains. Ils verront bien que quand je les battrai tous, ils pourront juste aller pleurer dans les jupes de leurs mères.

\- Que les coureurs aillent se poster sur la ligne de départ, retentit la voix du coach dans les haut-parleurs.

Je me place sur la ligne après un dernier regard pour mes amis. Le gars de Devenford, un grand blond, se place à côté de moi et me dit qu'il va me battre à plate couture. Je ricane et rétorque qu'il ferait mieux de préparer la boite de Kleenex, parce que je vais tous les moucher.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour cette quinzième édition du Championnat de course cross Inter-lycée de Californie ! dit la voix de la principale. Je suis Mme Martin, principale du lycée de Beacon Hills, qui accueille la compétition cette année.

Des cris et des applaudissements retentissent dans la tribune, là où sont regroupés des lycéens de Beacon Hills, nos professeurs, et la meute. Je vois mes deux meilleures amies lever une pancarte « Pas de quartier pour eux, Aly ! » écrit en majuscules. Je manque d'éclater de rire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, car c'est certain que la course à pieds passionne moins que Lacrosse, ici, mais ceux qui sont là me font déjà très plaisir.

\- Je suis le coach Finstock, arbitre de cette session, et professeur de sport dans ce lycée, se présente le coach avec une voix pas particulièrement enjouée. Les coureurs devront donc courir dix kilomètres sans s'arrêter à travers un parcours divers, allant du chemin de terre à la rivière. Il y aura un podium à trois places, et celui qui gagnera sera celui qui arrivera en premier. Le parcours est indiqué par un ruban rouge qu'il faut suivre. Si quelqu'un se perd, le lycée décline toute responsabilité.

J'inspire profondément.

\- À vos marques ! braille le coach. Et, Alyssa Remy, si tu ne les dégommes pas tous je te tue ! ajoute-t-il, déclenchant un fou-rire dans les tribunes et chez certains coureurs.

Je souris et me baisse pour poser mes mains au sol. C'est pour toi que je vais gagner, papa.

\- Prêts !

Je fléchis les genoux et me concentre.

\- Partez !

Je réagis au quart de tour et pousse de toutes mes forces sur mes genoux. Je me mets à courir à toute vitesse, comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'essaie de ne pas aller humainement trop vite, mais sens que le garçon coude à coude avec moi est lui aussi un loup garou. Bon, pas de quartier, comme l'ont écrit mes amies. Je me mets à accélérer, jusqu'à être à la tête de la course. Le loup garou n'est pas très loin derrière, alors j'accélère.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, se dressent sur cinq cent mètres sur le chemin des rondins de bois, que je passe sans aucun souci. J'entends plusieurs personnes se casser la figure dessus, ce qui me donne envie d'éclater de rire. Je continue ma course et arrive dans la forêt. Je continue à courir, les autres toujours loin derrière moi, à part l'autre loup garou qui vient d'une école privée de San Francisco et qui est à deux mètres derrière. Le parcours dans la forêt quitte le sentier dégagé au bout de deux kilomètres sept cent et s'enfonce dans la forêt profonde.

J'analyse la situation. L'autre loup me suit de près et semble imiter chaque geste que je fais. On dirait qu'il compte sur moi pour trouver un chemin sécurisé. Bon, il faut que je m'en débarrasse. J'aperçois au loin une clairière avec un arbre tombé en plein milieu. Parfait. L'arbre est plutôt large et les racines sont hors de la terre, et un plan se met en place dans ma tête. Je vais semer ce petit loupiot en moins de trente secondes, il ne comprendra rien à ce qui lui arrive.

Je fonce vers l'arbre, comme si j'allais rentrer la tête en plein dedans. Je le sens qui hésite à suivre. Parfait. Je continue sur ma lancée, et il décide de dévier son chemin. Au dernier moment, je bondis au-dessus de l'arbre et atterris en roulade de manière très stylée. Surpris par mon mouvement, le garçon ne regarde plus où il marche et se prend les pieds dans les racines de l'arbres, avant de s'étaler de tout son long. J'esquisse un sourire victorieux.

Après cinq kilomètres dans la forêt, le parcours passe au-dessus d'une rivière large de six mètres. Je saute au-dessus, atterris sur mes deux pieds, et continue mon chemin. La suite est comme une promenade de santé pour moi. J'ai ensuite deux kilomètres cent dans les champs. Facile. La fin de la course se déroule sur la route, probablement pour soulager les coureurs, même si à moi, ça ne me sert pas à grand-chose. Je ralentis le rythme pour ne pas avoir trop l'air surnaturelle. Même si je ne me suis pas transformée, j'ai des facilités à courir. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la triche, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être plus rapide, ce n'est pas comme pour les loups garous mordus. Moi, je suis née ainsi.

Je vois l'arrivée et souris. Je ne doutais pas de ma victoire, mais je vais pouvoir clouer le bec à ces machos qui m'ont fixée en riant avant la course. Je vais même leur secouer ma médaille sous le nez et leur faire une danse de la joie pour les narguer. Bon peut-être pas à ce point. Mais j'imagine déjà leurs têtes quand ils verront que je suis arrivée bien avant eux. Ce prétentieux de Devenford pourra juste me regarder recevoir ma médaille sur le podium, avec sa grimace de mauvais perdant. Quant au loup garou qui s'est cassé la figure au cinquième kilomètre grâce à mon plan génial, il risque d'aller pleurnicher chez les arbitres pour tricherie. Sauf que la course est surveillée tout le long par des policiers ou des profs, donc c'est tout bénef pour moi.

Lorsque je passe la ligne d'arrivée et qu'on m'acclame dans les tribunes du BHHS, c'est à papa que je pense. Je sais qu'il est là-haut, en train de me regarder avec son sourire fier. C'est pour toi que j'ai gagné, papa, parce que je sais que si t'avais été là, tu serais sorti des gradins et tu aurais couru jusqu'à moi pour me serrer dans tes bras et me dire à quel point tu es fier de moi. Tu étais toujours tellement fier de moi, quand je gagnais à des compétitions de gymnastique, ou quand j'arrivais première au cross du collège, juste avant Lou. Alors voilà, même là-haut, je veux que tu sois fier de moi.

Le coach vient vers moi, me félicite et me donne une gourde pleine d'eau, qui je vide en un rien de temps. Ensuite, je vois les autres coureurs commencer à arriver. Le coach retourne dans la tribune de présentation avec Mme Martin et me laisse. Je m'étire sur le côté en quelques mouvements simples, et attends que tout le monde n'arrive. Lorsque le frimeur de Devenford voit que je suis arrivée avant lui, il tire une tête pas possible. Je lui adresse un sourire victorieux, et j'ai l'impression qu'il a envie de m'étrangler. C'est plutôt marrant.

Je jette un œil du côté de la tribune où sont mes amis, et croise leurs regards. Ils me sourient tous, et mes deux meilleures amies secouent leur pancarte. Les autres me font des sourires, plus ou moins brefs, en signe de félicitations. Je leur rends leurs sourires. Je suis contente qu'ils soient là. D'après ce que m'a dit Lydia, Stiles a dû retourner à sa formation du FBI peu après notre arrivée, donc il n'est pas là. Derek, qui se révèle en fait être un ami de Scott, n'est pas là non plus, mais plus parce qu'il a mieux à faire très probablement.

Une fois tous les coureurs arrivés, on nous demande d'aller nous assoir sur les bancs et d'attendre l'annonce du podium. D'après le papier que m'a donné le coach lorsque je me suis inscrite, il y a un podium avec les trois premiers, qui reçoivent une médaille avec leur numéro de classement, un chèque de dix dollars, et pour le premier une coupe, et puis les dix suivants gagnent tout de même une médaille. Je sais déjà que je suis arrivée première, et il me semble que le loup garou de San Francisco est arrivé deuxième.

\- Et maintenant, nous allons annoncer le podium, retentit la voix de Mme Martin après dix minutes à attendre sur les bancs posés devant les tribunes. Nous allons d'abord faire le podium de bronze, c'est-à-dire ceux arrivés de la quatrième à la treizième place.

Ils appellent les dix concernés, qui se postent face aux tribunes, à la gauche du podium. Mme Martin leur donne leur médaille, son micro dans la main droite, et une prof que je ne connais pas tient la boite qui contient les prix. Après cela, le coach annonce qu'ils vont donner le « podium d'or ».

\- En troisième place, Gale Serin, du lycée Palmiter de Sacramento, annonce la principale.

Le garçon est un maigrichon arrogant aux cheveux noirs, semblant être d'origine indienne. Il monte à la troisième place du podium, et Mme Martin lui donne sa médaille et son chèque.

\- En seconde place, Aymeric Burne, de la San Francisco University High School, continue Mme Martin.

Le loup garou que j'ai réussi à faire tomber pendant la course se dirige à son tour vers le podium. Mme Martin lui donne ses prix, et il se met sur le podium.

\- Et enfin, en première place, avec près de cinq cent mètres d'avance sur le coureur d'après, Alyssa Remy, du lycée de Beacon Hills !

Les tribunes de notre lycée se mettent à applaudir. Je me lève et rejoins le podium, manquant de tomber en trébuchant sur la jambe d'un crétin. Mon sourire est si large que j'ignorais que je pouvais sourire autant. Je monte sur le centre du podium et Mme Martin me met une médaille d'or – c'est pas du vrai or, bien sûr – autour du cou, me donne mon chèque, et une belle coupe en or – toujours pas du vrai -. Les supporters de Beacon Hills m'applaudissent, mais aussi ceux des autres lycées, et la plupart des coureurs.

Je regarde le ciel. Tu vois papa, je garderai cette coupe précieusement, en souvenir de ma première course inter lycée, et de la première course où mes nouveaux amis sont venus me voir. Je collerai la photo de nous deux que j'ai sur mon portable sur cette coupe, pour toujours me souvenir que j'ai gagné pour toi, aujourd'hui. Pour toi, pour maman, pour Kay, pour Gab, et pour tous les autres.

Je regarde en direction de mes amies, et les vois applaudir avec entrain, tout comme à peu près tous les autres membres de la meute, ainsi que Nolan. Je crois d'ailleurs son regard, et lui adresse un sourire heureux. Je suis contente qu'il soit venu m'encourager, même s'il a fallu qu'il se lève tôt. Je suis contente que ce soit le cas des autres membres de la meute aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Merci à tous, et bon retour à tous les lycéens de tout l'État, ainsi qu'à leurs familles et professeurs.

Sur ce, tout le monde se met à bouger. Les coureurs vont au vestiaire, enlever leurs vêtements sales, et éventuellement prendre une douche. Mes amis me rejoignent, et me félicitent. Léna et Lou me prennent dans leurs bras, Liam me fait une accolade amicale, Mason me félicite simplement, Corey, Alec et Isaac me sourient, et Scott, Malia et Lydia mettent leurs mains sur mes épaules les uns après les autres. Nolan hésite un instant, puis me serre brièvement dans ses bras, me surprenant assez.

\- Tu les as tous défoncés ! commente Liam, alors qu'on marche vers les vestiaires, faisant rire les autres. T'aurais vu la tête du gars de San Francisco !

\- Il avait l'air tellement dégoûté que ça m'aurait pas étonnée qu'il vomisse, rit Malia.

\- C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air sacrément énervé et déçu, dit Léna en riant.

Je suis bras dessus bras dessous avec mes deux meilleures amies, que ma sueur dégoûtante ne dérange pas. Je veux dire, on vit presque ensemble, quasiment depuis qu'on est nées. Je vais me changer dans le vestiaire, et reçois des félicitations des autres filles, du genre : « On leur a bien montré, à ces stupides machos, que les filles ne sont pas plus faibles ». Et c'est bien vrai. Déjà, on est près de dix filles à être les meilleures coureuses de nos lycées. Et c'est une fille qui est arrivée à la tête de la course.

Je prends une rapide douche, m'habille, et sors rejoindre mes amis. Ils sont dans le couloir, à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Liam avec Nolan, de lacrosse, Lydia avec Scott, de la course, Lou avec Corey et Mason, de mon bordélisme – mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? - et Léna avec Malia et Alec, de la tronche de cet idiot macho de Devenford, qui a fini à la septième place. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller mal, maintenant, je me dis en les rejoignant.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Je monte à l'avant du Van conduit par Alyssa. Isaac monte à bord de son SUV gris, Alec et Lydia montent dans la voiture de Malia, Scott qui chevauche sa moto, et Liam emmène Nolan sur la sienne. Nous partons les premières en direction du centre de Beacon Hills. Un silence de mort règne dans la voiture. Alyssa est, pour la première fois il me semble, concentrée sur la route. Elle est épuisée, mais tenait à rouler. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur, pour voir si tout le monde nous suit, et je vois Nolan et Liam sur la moto de ce dernier. Nolan est cramponné au torse de Liam, et il n'a pas l'air rassuré du tout. En même temps, vu la conduite de Liam qui est aussi dangereuse que celle de mon amie rousse, je m'étonne que Nolan ne soit pas encore tombé. Je ris en l'imaginant à terre dans un virage pris trop large.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Alyssa en tournant brièvement la tête.

\- Rien c'est juste que Liam roule aussi bien que toi, et Nolan n'a pas l'air d'en mener large.

\- Ferme-la sinon tu sors, m'avertit mon amie, un sourire aux lèvres, mais avec des yeux menaçants.

Je tourne la tête quand j'entends Lou rire, je sais qu'on a pensé à la même chose. Aly marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible. Je m'arrête de rire, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle ait un moment de folie et perde le contrôle de sa transformation pour me sauter dessus.

Elle finit par se garer sur le parking assez éloigné du centre-ville. Les autres arrivent rapidement. Nous sortons les rejoindre et marchons tous vers un restaurant qui a encore de la place, en l'occurrence le _Fluffy's_. Une table de dix est libre en terrasse, on s'y installe. D'un côté de la table il y a Alec, Malia, Scott, Lydia et moi en face, respectivement, de Nolan, Alyssa, Liam, Isaac et Louna. On commande de quoi boire, tandis que chacun discute avec son voisin.

Lydia est une fille très sympa. Elle m'explique comment son pouvoir de Banshee c'est réveillé en elle, suite à une morsure d'un Alpha.

\- Tiens, voilà la famille au grand complet ! dit une voix que je saurais reconnaître entre mille.

\- Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Malia avec une voix légèrement menaçante.

\- Je travaille, très chère ! il répond avec son merveilleux sourire.

Il prend notre commande. On choisit tous un burger différent sauf Aly qui prend un plat de pâtes aux épinards. Théo revient en compagnie de Jules et Amanda, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec nos repas. Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! Je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui mais les burgers du Fluffy's sont un régal ! Tandis que Théo et Jules retournent en salle, Amanda pose une assiette en bout de table, entre Lou et moi. Je la regarde, et elle me lance son plus mystérieux sourire. Bref passons, et concentrons-nous sur ce délice !

Je prends une bouchée de mon burger au bacon et manque de m'étouffer quand je réalise pour qui est l'assiette supplémentaire Théo. Il s'installe en bout de table et entame son repas, sans se soucier du regard froid de Malia. Personne d'autre n'a l'air de remarquer qu'il s'est installé, d'ailleurs !

Je regarde Lou qui semble encore plus surprise que moi. Il ne sait pas dans quel danger il s'est aventuré, là ! Mon amie lui jette des regards noirs. Je souris, un peu mal à l'aise, il faudrait qu'elle soit un peu plus ouverte d'esprit. Qu'elle décompresse un peu, qu'elle se vide la tête et qu'elle oublie l'horreur qu'on a vécu la semaine dernière.

C'est plus facile pour moi de tourner la page -sans pour autant oublier- car j'étais absente, aussi bien après qu'avant de me faire tirer dessus. C'est vrai j'étais dans la lune, je le suis souvent d'ailleurs, mais ce jour là encore plus que d'habitude parce que je me sentais prête, prête à avouer mes sentiments à Gabriel. Je cherchais juste comment faire. Puis cette opportunité s'est envolé...

Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir vue comment ils sont morts. Moi qui fait souvent des cauchemars, cela aurait envenimé les choses. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu revivre toutes les nuits cette scène où Gabriel s'écroule sous les balles. Une larme arrive sur ma joue et je l'essuie du dos de ma main. Je dois arrêter de pleurer, c'est trop tard et comme je l'ai déjà dit, pleurer ne va pas les faire revenir. Malheureusement.

Je sens soudain une main se poser sur ma cuisse. Une main douce, qui voit que je ne vais pas bien et qui veut me rassurer. Je comprends de qui il s'agit, rien qu'en regardant Louna. Elle pourrait bondir sur Théo dans la seconde. Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris pour le remercier. Je m'en fiche que cette situation ne plaise pas à Lou, mais elle finira par s'y faire. Le contact de Théo m'apaise, me calme et me détend. Il me caresse délicatement du pouce alors qu'il continue de manger. Mon sourire gêné s'est transformé en un sourire de soulagement. Je pose alors ma main froide sur celle de Théo. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Je n'entends plus rien, je sens juste sa main sous la mienne. Encore une fois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que lui et moi. Loin des autres. Un coup de pied dans le tibia me fait revenir, aïe. Je regarde Lou dans les yeux. Elle aborde fièrement son plus beau sourire. Un sourire malicieux. Elle est contente, Théo a enlevé sa main. Je lui jette un regard meurtrier alors qu'elle tourne la tête vers Isaac.


	10. Chapitre 10

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Helllllo, nous voilà avec une nouvelle partie de notre fanfiction !

Au programme, le retour des ennuis.

 **oOo**

 ** _Chapitre 10_**

 _« Le reflet du passé »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Une fois que nous avons réglé nos consommations au _Fluffy's Cafe_ , la meute au –presque- grand complet arpente les rues jusqu'au parking, placé en banlieue loin de l'agitation du centre-ville, où nos voitures nous attendent sagement. Théo, alias le serveur-trop-louche, est reparti travailler juste avant que nous demandions l'addition. Une addition assez épicée, en plus de ça. Vu que nous, les loups garous, on mange comme quatre, si on multiplie le tout par le nombre de loups –en plus de Léna et son appétit de titan-, les dépenses montent en flèche. Enfin bref, si je n'ai pas choisi l'éco comme matière, ce n'est pas pour en faire en plein milieu de la rue. Donc, je disais que Théo s'est incrusté à notre table. Juste comme ça. Pouf, et un Théo est apparu entre Léna et moi. En soi, ça aurait encore pu passer, mais il a dépassé les bornes en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Léna. Sous la table. Je n'ai pas de rayons X à la place des yeux, mais je l'ai senti à travers le regard de mon amie. Si j'avais pu je lui aurais coupé la main, à ce petit pervers. Mais Léna m'a fait comprendre d'un simple regard qu'elle appréciait ce contact rassurant. Je me demande parfois si elle a encore toute sa tête, à faire confiance à ce type.

Scott et Malia sont en tête de file, les mains liées en un parfait petit couple d'amoureux. Enfin, ce serait vrai si je n'étais pas capable d'entendre les menaces en tous genres de Malia. Cette fille est cool. Elle a de la classe et de la suite dans les idées. En plus, elle n'a pas peur de faire le sale boulot. Lydia, la banshee, les suit de près, l'air ailleurs, concentrée sur des bruits qu'elle seule peut entendre. Ça arrive aussi à Léna, de temps à autre. Des portes qui claquent, des cliquetis de serrures, des chuchotements, d'après ce qu'elle nous en dit. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Aly en grande conversation avec Nolan. J'émets un bruit désapprobateur, Aly l'entend et se tend légèrement, puis l'ignore et offre un énième sourire au garçon. Je soupire fortement, pour bien lui montrer mon irritation, puis cherche Léna des yeux. Je la trouve deux mètres derrière moi, marchant énergiquement aux côtés d'Alec, même si vu la différence de taille, elle est obligée de faire trois pas alors que lui n'en fait qu'un seul et discutant avec amusement de leurs mésaventures en cours de bio. Alors que je tournais la tête vers l'avant, je percute un truc dur et manque de me casser la figure sur la route. Le truc dur en question est entrainé avec moi dans l'élan et je me retrouve à moitié affalée sur lui. Je lui lance un regard colérique et peste en me redressant, puisque le truc dur n'est autre que Liam. Je suis abonnée à la malchance, ou le Bon Dieu fait une exception pour m'en filler une sacrée couche ?

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour se foutre de moi, mais je l'interromps :

\- Tais-toi.

J'époussette mes vêtements, comme si le simple fait de toucher Liam pouvait être source de maladie mortelle. On ne sait pas où il a traîné, après tout…

\- Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais affect qu'avec moi, me voilà déçu, commente une voix dans mon dos.

Je la reconnaitrais entre mille, cette voix, pour avoir discuté avec son propriétaire jusqu'à pas d'heure.

\- Je ne fais de traitement de faveur à personne, je me contente de répondre en retenant un soupire exaspéré.

\- Pourtant, avec … commence Liam avec un sourire ironique, avant de s'interrompre, lui-même fonçant dans Lydia par inadvertance.

Il faut dire que la rousse s'est subitement arrêtée en plein milieu du trottoir, sans crier gare. Liam lui fait ses plus plates excuses qui me font lever les yeux au ciel, puis je reprends mon sérieux en voyant que la banshee semble totalement déconnectée. Elle n'a sans doute rien entendu des excuses de Liam, puis le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle murmure :

\- Corey…

\- Lydia ? l'appelle Scott avec inquiétude en accourant à ses côtés. Lydia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ils sont de retour, ajoute-t-elle, le regard fixant Scott sans réellement le voir.

Scott se crispe alors lui aussi, comprenant sans le moindre mal de qui parle son amie.

\- Lydia, Lydia regarde-moi ! lui ordonne Scott. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Où sont Mason et Corey ?

\- Je… près de la gare. J'entends les trains… je les entends passer, dit-elle d'une voix angoissée, terrorisée.

Puis, sans plus attendre et malgré le choc de la nouvelle, la banshee rousse fait volte-face et court aussi vite que ses hauts talons le lui permettent vers l'allée derrière nous. Scott et Malia échangent un bref regard avant de poursuivre la trace de leur amie. Nous leur emboitons le pas, nous aussi, sans nous poser plus de questions.

Liam et Aly arrivent les premiers -après les trois aînés-, tandis que Léna et moi jouons la carte de la sécurité en ne traversant pas les routes comme des forcenées. Si Léna se faisait renverser par une voiture, sans nos pouvoirs de guérison, elle risque de ne pas s'en sortir. Pas plus que Nolan, mais bon, lui c'est plus un dommage collatéral. Aussi lorsque nous arrivons, nous avons déjà raté la moitié de l'action. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les moments les plus intéressants nous filent sous le nez ?

Alors que je reprends ma respiration, légèrement essoufflée par la petite course, je prends conscience du pétrin dans lequel on s'est encore fourré. Des chasseurs nous barrent la route, de chaque côté. Ils sont une dizaine à vue de nez, peut-être même plus. Nous nous replions sur nous même, formant une sorte de cercle désordonné composé par tous les membres de la meute en plus de Nolan. Je cherche alors les garçons du regard et découvre avec horreur Corey, inconscient et gisant dans une marre de son propre sang, à quelques mètres de nous. Mason est à ses côtés, faisant son possible pour soulager son petit-ami.

Je me retourne alors prudemment et le plus discrètement possible pour voir si les nôtres vont bien. Je croise le regard de Léna où sa panique croissante serait visible même aux yeux d'un aveugle et le regard d'Aly où prime l'incompréhension. Dans les miens, on peut sans doute y lire mon envie de meurtre. Mon envie de vengeance. Mais aucune de nous trois ne ressent une quelconque peur. De l'angoisse, de la colère, de l'incompréhension, oui, mais pas de la peur. Pas une seconde fois. La respiration de Léna devient sifflante alors qu'elle reconnait le visage de la psychopathe qui lui a tiré dessus avec sa putain d'arbalète. Je sens une vague de rage me traverser, me laissant un arrière-goût amer. Je veux la voir morte. Mais d'abord, je veux qu'elle souffre.

Scott s'avance vers l'afro-américaine, prudemment et en restant parfaitement maître de lui-même. Immédiatement, des dizaines d'armes et d'arbalètes sont pointées sur son torse. Loin d'être impressionné, il continue d'avancer jusqu'à mettre une bonne distance entre lui et le reste de la meute, comme s'il cherchait à être au premier plan en cas d'attaque. Ce qui est complètement débile, puisqu'il va s'en prendre plein la figure –ou plein le cœur.

\- Scott McCall, retentit la voix suave de la psychopathe. Ravie de vous revoir, toi et ta meute, continue-t-elle avec un sourire féroce et menaçant.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, répond l'Alpha d'une voix calme mais on ne peut plus sérieuse.

La chasseuse laisse échapper un léger ricanement, puis d'un petit hochement de tête envers ses sbires elle leur donne un ordre silencieux. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers mes amies, que je vois soudainement Aly écarquiller les yeux et tanguer dangereusement, comme si le sol n'était plus stable sous ses pieds. Je fronce les sourcils et me précipite à ses côtés pour la soutenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Je suis très vite rejointe par Léna, paralysée à la vue du T-Shirt d'Aly qui s'imbibe progressivement de son sang. Je deviens plus pâle que jamais alors que mon amie perd conscience dans nos bras. Non, non, non, pas Aly. Pas Aly. Elle n'avait pas vu la flèche arriver. Moi non plus. Par réflexe, j'essaie de comprimer la blessure autour de la flèche, mais sans retirer celle-ci. J'ai retenu la leçon.

D'autres flèches s'en suivent, je ne les remarque qu'au moment où l'une d'elles frôle mon épaule. Je m'abaisse plus bas encore, entraînant Léna avec moi. Je repère alors une boite postale, d'un jaune vif, une planque parfaite. Je soulève Aly avec l'aide de Léna, agissant plus par mécanisme que par pleine conscience. Nous nous trainons derrière la boite puis j'appuie à nouveau sur la blessure d'Aly. La flèche lui est rentrée en plein milieu de l'abdomen. Nul doute que la pointe en argent est détachable. Je jette un regard à Léna, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle est à présent complètement paniquée. Sa respiration n'est plus que sifflements douloureux et son visage est à la fois pâle et écarlate, si bien que je me demande si elle n'est pas en train de nous faire une crise de panique, là toute de suite. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment opportun. Restant calme, j'entreprends de lui parler pour la rassurer, tout en appuyant sur l'abdomen d'Aly :

\- Léna, Léna ça va aller. Il faut que tu te calmes, respire.

Elle reste dans la même position, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle m'entende vraiment. Je suis vraiment dans la merde. Il nous faut un plan où on va tous y rester. Sauf qu'Aly est hors service. Si je n'entendais pas les battements de son cœur, faibles mais présents, nul doute que mes nerfs me lâcheraient moi aussi. Imaginant ce qu'Aly aurait fait dans une telle situation, j'improvise :

\- Léna, rappelle-toi : le passé, le présent, le futur. Répète !

Après quelques respirations haletantes de plus, une voix, faible et tremblante, commence à psalmodier notre mantra :

\- Le passé, le présent, le futur, elle reprend une respiration, un peu plus profonde que les précédentes, puis répète à nouveau.

J'observe alors les environs, histoire de repérer un éventuel chasseur qui attenterait à nos vies. Je distingue vaguement Liam se glisser discrètement jusqu'aux garçons, Corey toujours inconscient au sol. Je l'observe avec attention soulever précautionneusement le brun avec l'aide de Mason puis ils s'éclipsent dans la ruelle adjacente alors que Scott détournait habilement l'attention des chasseurs. Je l'ai jugé trop vite, ce petit asticot. Il n'a pas que du vide dans la caboche.

Avisant Nolan, qui s'est intelligemment planqué derrière une fourgonnette –pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?- je tente de capter son attention, même si ses yeux semblent rivés sur la lutte qui s'est déclenchée entre le reste de la meute encore debout et les connards de chasseurs.

\- Holloway ! je l'appelle en prenant soin de moduler le volume de ma voix de sorte à ne pas être entendue par le camp ennemi.

Voyant qu'il ne m'entend pas –sérieux, il doit avoir des problèmes d'audition, à son âge, quoi !-, je retente :

\- Nolan !

La deuxième fois est la bonne et son regard se dirige sur moi avant de se figer sur le corps d'Aly. Une drôle d'émotion lui traverse le visage. Il nous rejoint en quatrième vitesse alors que la combine de Liam a fait germer un plan dans mon esprit. Certes, c'est assez brouillon, mais en pratique, ça devrait le faire.

\- Elle est … ? demande-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est d'Aly dont on parle, ce n'est pas une flèche qui aura raison d'elle.

Il soupire de soulagement puis fronce les sourcils, et je demande d'une voix tendue :

\- Tu vas la porter et tu fonces dans la première planque sûre que tu trouves, c'est clair ?

\- Je te rappelle que les chasseurs nous attendent avec des armes, fait-il remarquer.

\- Je vais faire diversion, je dis avec conviction.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, puis acquiesce silencieusement.

Je me tourne alors vers Léna et lui soumets mon plan. Elle refuse dans un premier temps de me laisser ici, mais je ne lui donne pas vraiment le choix en avançant l'argument qu'Aly a besoin d'elle plus que moi. Elle se prépare donc à courir à la suite de Nolan, inspirant profondément pour tenter de garder le contrôle.

Nolan se penche alors et passe un bras sous les genoux d'Aly et un autre sur sa taille avant de se redresser. Je comprime toujours la blessure alors, avant de lui confier mes deux meilleures amies, je lui donne quelques dernières instructions :

\- Dès que t'es de l'autre côté, tu comprimes de nouveau la blessure. Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie. Appelle les secours, emmène-la à l'hosto, j'en sais foutrement rien, mais trouve une solution. Quand à Léna, ne laisse pas la panique la submerger, il faut que tu lui parles.

Il acquiesce à nouveau rapidement de la tête, et avant de m'élancer sur le champ de bataille pour leur libérer le passage, j'ajoute :

\- S'il leur arrive quelque chose et que c'est de ta faute, je te castre avant de te pendre avec tes boyaux.

Sur ce, je m'élance rapidement et sans plus réfléchir directement dans la mêlée, au beau milieu des flèches et des balles, en priant pour m'en sortir indemne.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

C'est le cœur lourd et la panique au ventre que je m'élance dans une course contre la montre avec Nolan, et une Alyssa inconsciente. J'ai abandonné Lou sur le champ de bataille, elle va s'en sortir, elle est entourée des autres. Moi, je dois sauver mon amie rousse à présent, c'est ma seule préoccupation. Ça fait dix minutes qu'on court en ville en direction de... euh j'en ai aucune idée, en fait. Je m'arrête net. Nolan n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte car il continue de courir. Lou avait dit quoi déjà ? Je l'imagine pendu. Enfin pas maintenant, puisqu'il porte Alyssa mais bref.

\- Nolan ! Tu vas où ? je lui demande en criant.

Il s'arrête et vient vers moi.

\- Je… j'en ai aucune idée mais il faut trouver de l'aide. Elle perd beaucoup de sang, là. Je… je sais pas quoi faire, il répond en regardant le ventre sanglant d'Alyssa.

Non mais je rêve, ou quoi ? Il ne serait pas en train de paniquer ? C'est moi la stressée, habituellement alors que là, je suis la plus lucide. Il faut que je le sois, la vie de mon amie est en jeu. Je suis quand même en panique, mais Nolan l'est carrément plus que moi actuellement.

\- Il faut l'emmener aux urgences, j'ai pas d'autre idée ! je lui dis.

Il acquiesce et on se remet à courir en direction de l'hôpital. Là-bas on pourra l'aider. Mélissa pourra l'aider, elle sait comment sauver les loups garous. On court sans s'arrêter, en slalomant entre les voitures garées sur les trottoirs. Les gémissements de mon amie me donnent la chair de poule. Je sens la panique venir, mais souffle un bon coup. Je ne dois pas paniquer, pas maintenant ! J'entends Nolan lui chuchoter quelque chose. Il tente de la rassurer. Si ce n'était pas un ancien chasseur j'approuverais sans hésiter mais non, alors je trouve cela juste normal. Il a le devoir de la rassurer, après tout c'est l'un des siens qui a fait du mal à Alyssa.

\- Léna ! m'appelle Théo.

Je m'arrête, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous étions à nouveau dans le centre-ville. Je me retourne pour faire face au grand brun. Nolan est dos à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Monroe, elle est de retour avec ses alliés. Ils ont tiré sur Alyssa, elle a une flèche dans l'abdomen. On l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Quand je dis ça, je réalise ce qu'il se passe réellement. Alyssa est inconsciente dans les bras de Nolan. Elle peut mourir. Non, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Pas elle. Pas notre Aly.

\- Léna, regarde-moi, ne panique pas.

\- C'est facile à dire, c'est pas ta meilleure amie qui est en train d'agoniser ! je lui réponds, les larmes aux yeux.

Il regarde Nolan, examine brièvement Aly, et je vois dans ses yeux une idée germer.

\- Suivez-moi !

Je n'ai pas le temps de riposter qu'il s'élance devant nous. On le suit tant bien que mal et au bout de dix minutes de course nous arrivons devant un bâtiment à la façade remplie de briques grises, avec un insigne sur la porte indiquant « clinique vétérinaire ». Je regarde Théo perplexe, mais le suis dedans. Il pousse la porte, et j'aperçois Liam assit sur une chaise aux côtés de Mason. Il se lève quand il nous voit arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Alyssa s'est prise une flèche.

\- Emmenez-là chez Deaton.

Nolan s'avance à la suite de Théo dans la salle principale. Un homme chauve de quarante ans environ est en train de ranger tout un tas d'outils d'opération. Il tourne la tête quand nous entrons dans la pièce. Il écarquille les yeux quand son regard se pose sur la flèche dans l'abdomen de ma meilleure amie.

\- Couchez-la ici, dit-il en montrant une table à côté de Corey, lui aussi inconscient.

Nolan dépose Aly délicatement et recule. Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui souris en signe de remerciement. Je me rapproche de Théo et le tiens machinalement par le bras. Deaton, si j'ai bien compris, se retourne vers nous.

\- Une flèche des Argent ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour la remettre sur pieds.

\- Merci, je dis dans un souffle.

On sort rejoindre Liam et Mason dans ce qui semble être la salle d'attente. Je m'installe sur un siège libre à côté de Liam. Théo se met à côté de moi, tandis que Nolan se met assis dos au mur, à même le sol.

\- Il va s'en sortir, Corey ? je demande.

\- Oui, en tout cas je l'espère, dit Mason. Deaton va lui enlever la balle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alyssa, il va la sauver. Deaton en a sauvé des dizaines des loups garous, il sait ce qu'il fait, ajoute Liam.

J'espère qu'il dit vrai. Je lui souris et me colle au fond du siège. Je pose la tête contre le mur et fixe l'horloge en face de moi.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Les balles m'écorchent sur la quasi-totalité du corps. Il faut bouger. Constamment être en mouvement, sinon on meurt. Il n'y a plus que Scott, Malia, Alec, Lydia, Isaac et moi en liste. Tous les autres sont hors course et ont réussis à se mettre à l'abri. J'espère que les filles vont bien. Si ce n'était pas le cas… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Tandis que je me perds deux infimes secondes dans mes pensées, un chasseur réussi à s'approcher puis me pointe de son arbalète, me fixant droit dans les yeux avant de presser la gâchette. Immobile, acceptant mon sort, je ferme les yeux et attends. Attends que la mort vienne me cueillir. Mais elle n'arrive pas. Je rouvre alors timidement un œil pour voir Isaac planté à mes côtés, la flèche retenue dans sa main. S'il n'avait pas été là, cette même flèche serait plantée direct dans ma trachée à l'heure qu'il est.

Avant même d'avoir le temps de m'en remettre, il renvoie la flèche au chasseur, ses yeux virant à l'ambré. Le chasseur s'effondre à la seconde où la flèche qui m'était destinée lui perce le thorax. Je relâche mon souffle que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu puis fait à nouveau un rapide bilan de la bataille, Isaac se mettant dos à moi pour ainsi protéger mes arrières. Scott a engagé une lutte rapprochée avec les gardes du corps directs de la pétasse, tandis qu'Alec enchaîne acrobatie sur acrobatie pour éviter leurs projectiles. Malia, crocs et griffes apparents, tente quant à elle d'exterminer le plus de monde possible, peut soucieuse d'une quelconque conscience morale. Sauf qu'il ne faut jamais laisser sa rage l'emporter sur soi-même, j'en sais quelque chose sur le sujet. Lydia est légèrement en retrait, préférant ne pas plus s'impliquer dans la lutte. Elle risque sa vie, elle aurait dû partir avec les autres il y déjà un bon moment.

Envoyant un énième chasseur valser quelques mètres plus loin, je me retourne vers mon sauveur puis commence, la voix tendue, la respiration hachée, sur mes gardes tout en surveillant avec la plus grande attention ma vision périphérique :

\- On ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

\- Laisse le temps à Scott de lui briser son bouclier, rétorque-t-il en jetant un regard à notre Alpha.

\- T'es vraiment persuadé qu'il y arrivera, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répond-il simplement en nous faisant pivoter, toujours dos à dos.

Je n'ajoute rien, évite quelques balles de plus ainsi qu'un chasseur débile ayant tenté –littéralement- de me sauter dessus. Des vrais fous, ces gens !

Un grognement de colère, puissant, vainqueur, s'élève dans les airs. Nous stoppons nos mouvements sous le coup de la surprise puis dirigeons nos regards vers la source du grognement. Scott. Scott face à LA chasseuse, les deux de ses gardes les plus balèzes étendu à ses pieds, entre eux deux. L'afro-américaine serre les dents, nous tuant de son regard foudroyant, puis sans crier gare s'en va, simplement, en disparaissant dans l'une des petites ruelles, laissant le reste de sa troupe à notre merci, après nous avoir menacés une dernière fois :

\- J'aurais vos peaux, un jour, je vous aurais tous !

Malia, toujours transformée et débordante de rage s'apprêtait à la poursuivre mais Scott la retient d'un mouvement sec et dur par le bras, la forçant à rester à ses côtés.

Alors quoi, c'est tout ? Cette salope nous attaque et blesse gravement deux des nôtres et on n'essaye même pas de la rattraper ? Est-ce une blague ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, Malia. Ne leur donnons pas de raison de nous chasser.

J'observe une toute dernière fois le champ de bataille. Les chasseurs encore en vie ont pris la poudre d'escampette, les autres, toujours étalés au sol sont sans doute morts au combat. Et je ne ressens pas même une once de pitié pour eux.

Je laisse mon regard dériver sur Alec, Lydia et Isaac, m'assurant qu'ils ne sont pas sérieusement blessés. Alec est essoufflé, ses jambes tremblent, mais en dehors d'une éraflure le long de sa mâchoire lupine, il va bien. Lydia, elle, est seulement secouée par le choc tandis qu'Isaac, le regard toujours ambré, me fixe calmement. Il a l'air sain et sauf, lui aussi. Son regard se porte sur mes mains, je baisse moi aussi mes yeux jusqu'à les découvrir, entièrement tachetées de sang. Le pire c'est que ce n'est même pas le mien.

Ensuite les éléments s'enchaînent sans que je les comprenne vraiment. Scott est là, je le laisse gérer. J'en ai plus la force.


	11. Chapitre 11

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Salut à tous, voici le onzième chapitre de notre fanfiction ! Il s'agit de celui que nous aurions dû publier mardi, mais bon, on a oublié, ça peut arriver, non ?

En tout cas, pour ce qui va se passer, eh bien, pas grand chose d'exceptionnel en fait. Juste comment nos héros se remettent (ou pas ?) de ce qui leur est arrivé dans le dernier chapitre ;p

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

 _« Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

15 heures. 16 heures. Le temps passe et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de Louna. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Mason à moitié endormi. Liam fixe la porte où sont couchés Alyssa et Corey tandis que Nolan est assis contre le mur, les genoux pliés contre lui. Théo est toujours à côté de moi. Je ferme les yeux, la tête posée sur son épaule.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Louna, indemne. Je me lève subitement et me jette à son cou. Je suis si soulagé de la voir en vie que j'en pleure. Une partie de mon stress s'est évaporé en quelques secondes. Elle me serre fort, elle aussi doit être soulagée.

\- Comment va Aly ? demande-t-elle.

\- On n'a pas encore de nouvelles, répond Liam à ma place.

\- Et Corey ?

\- Il s'en est sorti, il est encore inconscient, mais ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Je m'installe sur le même siège qu'avant, et Louna à la place de Théo, qui s'est levé pour lui laisser la place. Le reste de la meute entre dans la clinique. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien, personne d'autre n'est grièvement blessé. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon amie. Je fixe la porte en attendant que Deaton sorte.

Chose qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Voilà que la porte s'ouvre et l'homme mate de peau en sort. Je le fixe en levant la tête. Je prends la main de Lou.

\- J'ai enlevé la flèche et stoppé l'hémorragie, elle est encore inconsciente mais, tout comme Corey, elle va s'en sortir. Ils vont se réveiller dans peu de temps. Vous pouvez attendre là si vous voulez.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Lou se détend et lâche ma main qu'elle tenait avec beaucoup de force. Deaton retourne dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui. Scott s'avance et vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de la chaise où Lydia est installée.

\- On ne doit plus se retrouver seuls, plus maintenant que Monroe est de retour.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demande Lou.

\- Je vous impose donc une mesure de sécurité, des binômes pour être plus précis.

\- Des binômes ? demande Malia perplexe.

\- Oui. Toi Malia, tu vas être avec Mason. Tu es un coyote garou, lui un humain, tu dois le protéger.

\- D'accord, ils répondent en même temps.

\- Alec tu vas être avec Lydia.

\- Ça marche.

\- Liam tu protèges Corey.

\- Ok, il acquiesce.

\- Théo, tu veilles sur Léna.

\- Pas de problème, il répond, un sourire aux lèvres en me fixant.

\- Nolan tu iras avec Alyssa. Et pour finir Louna et Isaac vous continuez à vous épauler l'un et l'autre.

Ils se contentent de sourire.

\- Et toi ? demande Malia.

\- Moi, je vous protège tous.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Installée sur l'un des petits fauteuils de la salle d'attente du vétérinaire, je cligne douloureusement des paupières, fatiguée et les yeux fixant un point imaginaire devant moi. Il est 18 heures et Aly n'a toujours pas émergé. Je suis à l'affut de ses battements de cœur, à nouveau réguliers, presque sereine, depuis les soins que lui a prodigués Deaton. Léna, recroquevillée sur le fauteuil adjacent au mien, semble dormir, la tête nichée sur mon épaule.

Je sens soudainement mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean. L'écran n'a même pas été éraflé de notre bataille. Aussi j'écarquille légèrement les yeux lorsque je stoppe l'alarme que je m'étais programmée pour ne pas arriver en retard au boulot. Le _Blue Ruin Bar_ , je l'avais complètement zappé, celui-là.

\- Tout va bien ? me demande Liam, le seul à s'être rendu compte que je tirais une drôle de tête.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je réponds avec regrets.

J'aurais aimé rester au moins jusqu'au réveil d'Aly, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce job nous est nécessaire. Le patron nous a déjà accordé le midi, il n'a pas assez de compréhension pour en faire de même ce soir.

Je soulève délicatement la tête de mon amie à la peau mate pour la déposer contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Ce n'est pas aussi confortable que mon épaule, mais ça va le faire.

Je me relève ensuite puis remets prestement mon petit gilet avant d'attraper les clés de la Combi dans la poche de la veste d'Aly. Je suis pas vraiment à l'aise au volant, il ne manquerait plus que je me tue en défonçant des poubelles au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

\- Je te raccompagne, décide Isaac en se levant à ma suite. Je te rappelle que tu ne vas nulle part sans moi.

\- Et inversement, je réplique, en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée.

Je mets néanmoins les clés de la Combi dans la poche de la veste de Léna. Alec est rentré chez lui, accompagné de Lydia, son binôme, Mason somnole aux côtés de Liam, se rongeant les sangs pour son petit-ami, tandis son meilleur ami a l'air de dormir profondément. Scott aide activement Deaton tandis que Malia dort, couchée contre le mur, à même le sol. Nolan, lui, est toujours là, très éveillé, mais complètement en retrait, comme d'habitude.

\- S'il y a du changement, préviens-moi, j'ordonne peu amicalement à l'ex-chasseur.

\- Et comment ? Je n'ai aucun don de télépathie.

Je hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

\- Ton numéro, me répond-il en me tendant son propre portable sur la page des contacts.

Je soupire fortement, puis je remplis vaguement les infos demandées, de mauvaise grâce, puis je lui rends son portable avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide, Isaac sur mes talons.

Je fois sortie de l'ambiance pesante de la clinique vétérinaire, je suis Isaac jusqu'à sa voiture, un SUV gris métallisé. Il déverrouille les portières puis nous prenons place dans l'habitacle. Avant de démarrer il se tourne vers moi puis place sa main devant mon visage, paume vers le haut.

\- Quoi ? je l'agresse immédiatement.

\- Ton portable. Passe-le-moi, ordonne-t-il.

Je secoue à nouveau la tête de dépit, mais ne trouve plus la force de contester, alors je cède simplement à sa demande. Il affiche un petit sourire victorieux, puis tapote à toute vitesse sur mon clavier virtuel.

\- Je rêve où tu es en train de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée ? En plus, tu me raquettes mon numéro, je râle quand-même.

\- C'est juste pour la forme, je sais pertinemment que ça serait bien plus pratique de pouvoir se joindre n'importe quand, n'importe où. Histoire que la scène de cette après-midi ne se reproduise plus.

Il ne rétorque rien et se contente de me regarder, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose où ?

\- Chez moi, je réponds simplement en bouclant ma ceinture.

Il acquiesce puis démarre et s'engage sur la route.

C'est plaisant de pouvoir savourer une conduite souple et tranquille. Ça me change de celle d'Aly. Je n'ai même pas eu peur de mourir, c'est dingue. Je crois que je vais faire d'Isaac mon chauffeur attitré.

Isaac gare sa voiture sur l'emplacement devant d'immeuble. Sans un regard pour lui, j'ouvre la portière puis, après un moment d'hésitation, je me retourne pour lui dire :

\- Tu comptes poireauter ici ? Je te signal qu'on n'est pas censés se lâcher d'une semelle.

Un sourire sarcastique apparaît sur son minois avant qu'il ne sorte de sa voiture et me suive rapidement jusqu'à l'appart.

\- Je croyais que tu désapprouvais les ordres de Scott ?

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les animaux de compagnie, je rétorque.

\- Tu essayes de me vexer ? Parce que c'est raté.

Je contiens un sourire, puis disparais en vitesse dans la salle de bain après avoir verrouillé la porte d'entrée.

Malgré m'être lavée les mains une bonne quinzaine de fois à la clinique, j'ai toujours la sensation d'avoir du sang d'Aly sur celles-ci. C'est vraiment flippant comme impression.

Je me dévêtis rapidement et balance mes vêtements dans le panier à linge sale, histoire d'ôter tout ce sang de ma vue. Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude et me décrasse enfin.

Lorsque j'en ressors, je fais face au miroir embué accroché au mur. Je passe ma main sur la surface lisse pour y voir mon reflet. J'ai des écorchures sur le corps et le visage parsemé de petites éraflures superficielles. J'aurais néanmoins déjà dû guérir. Sans doute est-ce la faute aux balles en argents qui ralentissent la cicatrisation.

Je me rends compte de ma bêtise au moment où je me retrouve face à un fâcheux dilemme. Soit je traverse tout l'appart enroulée dans la serviette qui m'arrive à mi-cuisses, soit j'emprunte les fringues d'Aly, à savoir, ses traditionnels pulls et jupes, pour rejoindre ma chambre et me revêtir de vêtements propres et en bon état. Ce n'est pas un choix des plus simples. Mais en tous cas, je remercie les cieux qu'Aly soit le loup garou le plus bordélique que je connaisse. Même si je me manque souvent de me casser la figure sur ses affaires qui traînent n'importe où.

J'opte finalement pour les fringues d'Aly. J'enfile négligemment son pull puis je fais de même avec la jupe. Heureusement qu'elle est plus grande que moi et que sa jupe tombe plus bas sur mes jambes que sur les siennes. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en voudra de lui avoir emprunté ses affaires. Après tout, elle les laisse traîner dans tout l'appart et il est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois à Léna de lui emprunter ses fameuses baskets chéries. Et elle n'en a jamais fait un plat !

De mauvaise grâce, je sors tout de même de la salle de bain puis cours jusqu'à ma chambre, en passant malheureusement devant un Isaac hilare. Si je n'avais pas d'autres soucis en tête, je lui ferrais regretter son rire moqueur. Mais bon, il faut avoir le sens des priorités dans la vie…

Je me rechange ensuite une nouvelle fois pour ne pas ressembler à un clone de ma meilleure amie. Un jean et un débardeur, tout ce qui fait de moi celle que je suis. J'enfile alors mes bottines puis attrape les clefs avant de verrouiller la porte derrière mon binôme et moi.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ta voiture, je le préviens une fois sortit de l'immeuble. Ce n'est qu'à quelques minutes à pieds et il n'y a jamais de place sur le parking.

Il acquiesce puis m'emboite le pas, plus vigilent que jamais avec le jour qui commence déjà à décliner.

Cette mine sérieuse sur son visage me ferait presque rire si je ne savais pas que tous les nombreux chasseurs de cette ville n'attendent qu'une occasion pour nous transformer en passoires.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

J'ouvre les yeux vers 19 heures, Lou est partie au restaurant et ni Alyssa, ni Corey, ne sont réveillés. Je regarde la main de Théo sur ma jambe, voilà pourquoi je me sens zen, il est là. Je souris, souffle un coup et pose ma main sur la sienne. Il tourne la tête et sourit à son tour.

\- Ça va ? il me demande en chuchotant.

\- J'ai faim, je souris.

\- Viens, on va manger quelque chose.

\- Et si Aly se réveille quand je ne suis pas là ?

\- Nous sommes au 21ème siècle. Liam m'appellera, et on reviendra.

\- Seulement si vous me ramenez un bout de pizza, intervient Liam.

\- Tu vois, il nous appellera. Viens.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me lève. Je jette un coup d'œil vers les autres. Malia dort toujours, tout comme Mason, et Liam et Nolan fixent la porte en attendant des nouvelles des blessés. Je suis Théo jusqu'à sa voiture et nous y installons. Il roule en direction du centre-ville après avoir mis la radio. Je regarde par la fenêtre en scrutant chaque rue, ruelle, voiture ou maison pour voir si les chasseurs ne sont pas dans les parages. Mais rien heureusement.

Après quinze minutes de conduite dans le bruit de la radio, nous arrivons sur le parking de la pizzeria. Nous sortons de la voiture et entrons dans le restaurant. Un serveur nous montre une table où nous installer et repart. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec les menus. Je commande tout de suite une pizza au poulet et de l'eau tandis que Théo demande un café. Le serveur parti, j'observe la décoration de la pizzeria. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. C'est un endroit chaleureux et convivial. Un mur recouvert de brique donne du charme à ce restaurant.

Alors que je promène mon regard dans la pièce, je sens celui de Théo posé sur moi depuis que nous sommes installés. Je finis par faire de même et me plonge dans ses yeux verts. Ils sont beaux, très beaux même, de légères touches de brun partent du centre de sa pupille. Mon regard descend ensuite vers sa bouche, il sourit. Il a toujours ce sourire en coin, mais là il aborde un merveilleux sourire. Un sourire qui en ferait craquer plus d'une, moi la première. Je poserai bien mes lèvres sur les siennes. Oh ai-je vraiment pensé ça ? Je rougis, rien que d'y penser.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de relation avec un garçon. Au collège, ils étaient bien trop louches et immatures pour que je m'intéresse à eux. Au lycée, ils ont évolué. Je l'avoue je me suis faite draguer plusieurs fois, mais ils pouvaient toujours dire que j'étais la plus belle fille du lycée, je n'avais que d'yeux pour Gabriel. Je me souviens quand on parlait de lui avec les filles dans la chambre d'Alyssa. Je leur disais qu'il était bien plus que le frère de ma meilleure amie, bien plus qu'un ami, c'était mon protecteur, mon bouclier, mon âme sœur. Je nous voyais finir notre vie ensemble, on se serait installés dans une maison, on se serait mariés, on aurait eu des enfants, des loups garous et des banshees. On aurait vécu heureux. Mais non. Mon rêve s'est envolé en même temps que Gabriel qui s'est écroulé sous les balles.

Le serveur vient déposer sa pizza devant moi, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées. Théo est en train de boire son café tout en continuant de me fixer.

\- Tu ne travailles pas, ce soir ? je demande entre deux bouchés de pizza.

\- Non, pas le week-end. Emilia et Valentin prennent le relais avec Cody, Jules et Amanda.

\- Ah d'accord. Tu veux un bout ? je lui demande en montrant la pizza.

\- Avec du café ? il répond en riant.

\- Ah oui, ben non du coup ! Je donnerai ta part à Liam.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Arrivés devant le _Blue Ruin Bar_ , je me tourne vers Isaac.

\- C'est ici que tu bosses ? me questionne-t-il, surpris.

\- Il paraît.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas vraiment en serveuse. Pas du tout même, au vu de ton tempérament.

\- Je sais me contenir, je rétorque en lui envoyant un éclair.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesce-t-il avec son rictus moqueur collé à la figure.

\- J't'emmerde, je marmonne avec agacement.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus tandis qu'il me suit dans le resto.

\- Dis, je commence alors, t'as pas de vie ? Parce que tu risques de passer tes soirées à me « babysitter » ou je ne sais pas quoi.

\- J'ai une vie, répond-il mystérieusement. Elle n'est juste pas sur ce continent.

J'arque un sourcil mais il se dirige vers une table avant que je n'aie le temps de le questionner davantage. Je me change en vitesse puis commence mes tables avec une certaine détermination à en découdre le plus rapidement possible. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'élancer dans la salle principale avec mon plateau chargé de bières, le patron m'interpelle soudainement. Il fait chier celui-là.

\- Collins ? Où est votre amie ?

Ah oui, ce n'est rien. Elle c'est juste prise une flèche dans le ventre y a de cela quelques heures. Rien de mémorable. Enfin, elle agonisait quand même un peu, mais bon c'est dérisoire quand on se rend compte qu'il va nous manquer une serveuse de poissons panés pour un seul soir.

\- Elle est souffrante, elle ne viendra pas, je me contente de répondre, le plus poliment possible.

Il affiche une mine contrariée, je propose alors :

\- Je peux me charger de ses tables. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il me jauge du regard, puis m'en déclarant capable, il acquiesce et retourne dans son bureau de son pas lourd.

Abruti, va.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Quand j'ai fini ma pizza -et mis une part de côté pour Liam- et que Théo a bu ses deux cafés, il se dirige vers le comptoir pour payer. Ça me gêne un peu, mais après tout c'est lui qui a proposé, non ? Je ne vais pas discuter. Nous remercions le serveur et partons en direction de sa voiture.

\- C'était cool, comme premier rendez-vous, non ? il demande quand on marche.

\- Oui, mais dans d'autres circonstances ça aurait été mieux.

\- Oh, donc tu souhaiterais un autre premier rendez-vous ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Il rigole, s'arrête et sort son téléphone de la poche. Il lit un message et lève la tête vers moi avec un sourire de soulagement.

\- Alyssa est réveillée !

\- Mon Dieu, merci.

Je le prends dans mes bras, je suis si heureuse que je pourrais l'embrasser. Chose que je fais instinctivement, je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il sourit sans que nos lèvres se quittent. Il pose une main sur mes reins tandis que l'autre vient sur ma joue. Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux alors que je le tiens. Il me faut quelques secondes, la durée de notre baiser, pour que je prenne conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais surtout avec qui. J'ouvre subitement les yeux, me détache de ses lèvres et met mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser gentiment.

\- Je...je suis désolée, je...je n'aurais pas dû. Pardon... je dis en bafouillant, la tête baissée honteusement. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Je me dirige vers sa voiture. Il me suit et l'ouvre avant d'arriver pour que je m'y installe. Je prends place sur le siège passager. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Je panique, voilà tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris quand je l'ai embrassé. Théo s'installe, met le contact, augmente le chauffage car je grelotte, et démarre. Je regarde mes pieds et essaie de ma calmer. J'inspire, j'expire, j'inspire, j'expire, j'inspire, j'expire. Allez Léna, calme-toi. Théo jette des rapides coups d'œil vers moi. Je lève la tête et le regarde vite fait. Je croise son regard et tourne la tête pour regarder la route.

\- Léna, je...

\- Non, stop, je le coupe, ne parle pas je t'en supplie. Roule, emmène-moi voir Aly et oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il soupire et ne rajoute rien. Le trajet jusqu'à la clinique a l'air de durer des heures. Le temps ne passe pas. En plus, un silence de mort s'est installé dans la Range Rover. Il n'y a pas de musique, juste le bruit de nos respirations. La sienne calme et la mienne saccadé. Quand on arrive devant la clinique, il n'a pas le temps d'arrêter le moteur de la voiture que je m'élance à l'intérieur retrouver ma meilleure amie.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est en bouillie. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est trop dur. J'entends des voix lointaines. Allez Aly, ouvre les yeux. Je respire un bon coup. Je parviens à ouvrir les yeux, et il me faut quelques secondes d'adaptation. Je vois encore un peu flou, mais je suis sûre de ne jamais être venue ici. Je bouge un doigt. C'est étrange, mais mon réveil est vraiment lent. J'arrive à bouger un membre toutes les minutes. En fait, c'est si lent que les autres – si autres il y a – ne remarquent même pas que j'émerge.

Que j'émerge de quoi, au fait ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça, déjà ? Ah oui, l'attaque. Lydia qui a senti qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Corey, nous qui avons couru à son secours, et les chasseurs qui nous ont encerclés. La flèche qui me transperce le ventre. Le sang qui coule. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. À partir du moment où Lou et Léna m'ont emmenée à l'abri derrière une boîte postale, tout est flou. Je me souviens vaguement de la voix de Lou, de Léna, et peut-être même celle de Nolan, mais il est possible que mon esprit me joue des tours.

Lou. Léna. Est-ce qu'elles vont bien, au moins ? Je ne sens pas leurs odeurs aux alentours. Où sont-elles ? Et puis, quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce qu'on est l'après-midi ? Je jette un œil par la fenêtre et vois qu'il fait déjà nuit. Où sont mes amies ? Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas avec moi ? Ont-elles été gravement blessées, tellement gravement qu'elles ont dû aller à l'hôpital ? Et les autres, est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Quelqu'un est-il mort ? Pas mes amies, pas elles. Je me mets à paniquer, et me redresse brusquement.

\- Alyssa ?

\- Liam ! Où sont Léna et Lou ? Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ?

\- Oui, elles vont très bien. Louna est allée travailler, et Léna est allée manger une pizza avec Théo.

Je me détends tout de suite. C'est bon, elles vont bien.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Tout le monde va bien, à part Corey, qui n'est pas encore réveillé. Toi et lui avez été les plus touchés.

Je regarde mon ventre. Mon pull est plein de sang, et il est troué. Je le soulève et vois un bandage sur mon ventre. Bon, je suis vivante, c'est déjà ça. Je m'assois correctement et tente de me lever.

\- Reste assise, tu es encore faible, retentit une voix que je ne connais pas.

Je me tourne et vois un homme métis plutôt petit qui me sourit.

\- Je suis le docteur Deaton, enchanté.

\- De même, je souris à mon tour.

\- C'est lui qui t'a soignée, me dit Liam.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur Deaton.

Liam prend ensuite son portable pour envoyer un message à Théo, par le biais de qui Léna lui a demandé de la prévenir quand je me réveillerais. Deaton va voir Corey, qui n'est pas très loin de moi. Il a l'air assez mal en point, et je me doute que la meute de Scott s'est plus inquiétée pour lui que pour moi. Après tout, ils ne me connaissent pas du tout.

\- Il n'y a plus que vous deux ? je lui demande.

\- Non, les autres dorment dans la pièce d'à côté, répond Liam. Mason et Malia dorment depuis un certain temps, et Nolan a essayé de rester éveillé, mais bon, il a fini par s'endormir quand même. Scott est aussi là, il me semble.

\- Ah d'accord. Mais, dis-moi Liam, si on est chez un docteur, pourquoi ça ne ressemble pas à un cabinet médical ?

\- Parce que Deaton est vétérinaire.

\- Pardon ? Je me suis faite soigner par un véto ?

\- Il n'est pas non plus n'importe quel véto, il s'occupe de Scott depuis longtemps. Il s'y connaît beaucoup en surnaturel.

Je regarde autour de moi, et trouve que cette situation est assez bizarre. Enfin, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que j'essaie progressivement de marcher correctement, j'entends la porte de la clinique vétérinaire s'ouvrir. C'est les battements de cœur de Léna, je les reconnaîtrais parmi tous.

\- Aly ! s'exclame-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce, avant de m'enlacer férocement.

Je souris.

\- J'ai réussi à ne pas mourir avec une flèche en argent dans le ventre, ça serait idiot que je meure étouffée par ma meilleure amie.

\- Désolée !

Léna se détache de moi et me regarde avec émotion. Je vois même des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je lui adresse un sourire de reconnaissance.

\- C'est toi qui m'a amenée ici, non ? C'est toi qui m'a sauvée ?

\- Entre autres. Disons que j'ai eu de l'aide, parce que t'imagines si 'avais dû te porter !

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse !

\- Je l'ai aidée, dit Théo en nous faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Ah, ok.

Théo n'était même pas là au moment de la bataille, comment il aurait pu aider Léna ?

\- J'ai quand même plus aidé que toi, dit Nolan en entrant.

\- C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de venir voir Deaton, quand même.

\- Et…

\- Taisez-vous, leur dit Léna. Vous me donnez mal à la tête. De toute façon, on s'en fout. Nolan a porté Aly, et Théo a eu l'idée de venir ici. Vous êtes à égalité. Maintenant arrêtez de faire les gosses.

J'éclate de rire, me tenant à mon amie pour ne pas tomber par terre.

\- C'était…, je commence en essuyant une larme sur ma joue. C'était absolument épique ! Léna, je t'adore !

Une fois ma crise de fou-rire passée, je remercie tout de même les deux garçons. Ils m'ont quand même permise de ne pas manger les pissenlits par la racine, donc je ne vais pas me foutre de leur gueule éternellement. Mais bon, c'était quand même hyper drôle, surtout la tête qu'ils ont faite. Ensuite, Léna envoie un message à Lou pour lui dire que je suis réveillée.

Après ça, Théo s'en va, nous disant qu'il rentre chez lui. Je reste encore, voulant tout de même attendre que Corey se réveille, pour être sûre qu'il aille mieux. C'est un gars sympa, je ne vais pas partir en mode : « Oui donc, je veux rentrer, j'ai la dalle, et je m'en fous que ce mec que j'ai à peine rencontré ne meure, allez, tchao ». Malia et Mason émergent de leur sommeil, et viennent me dire qu'ils sont soulagés que j'aille bien. Scott s'assure que je ne sois plus en danger, demandant à Deaton de vérifier.

Après que Deaton m'ait administré quelques derniers soins, je m'assois sur le sol, à côté de Nolan, tandis que Léna s'installe sur un des sièges, à côté de Liam. Nolan sort son portable, et je le vois envoyer un message à Lou. Non pas que j'aie eu l'intention de regarder à qui il envoyait des messages. Je me mets à fixer le plafond.

\- Alyssa, tu veux pas venir à ma place ? me demande Liam. Tu viens quand même de sortir d'un coma de quelques heures, alors le sol, c'est pas génial.

\- C'est bon, ça va.

\- Comme tu veux.

Je reprends ma contemplation du plafond. Près de vingt minutes plus tard, je sens quelque chose sur mon épaule, et vois que c'est rien d'autre que Nolan qui s'est endormi. Ça peut paraître déplacé, et si je m'appelais Lou Collins, je lui aurais probablement déjà foutu une droite, mais je n'ai pas le courage de le réveiller, ni même de bouger d'un poil. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je le trouve trop adorable quand il dort. Non.

Je lève la tête et croise le regard de ma meilleure amie. Elle semble absolument contre le fait qu'un ex-chasseur dorme sur mon épaule. Mais bon, je m'en fiche. Mes amies comptent beaucoup pour moi, mais on n'est pas le genre d'amies à décider pour les autres. Si je veux apprécier quelqu'un, ce n'est pas parce que Lou ou Léna ne l'aiment pas que je vais couper les ponts et arrêter de lui parler. Elles ne manqueront pas de dire ce qu'elles pensent, elles vont tout faire pour me dissuader de rester amie avec lui, mais elles ne vont rien faire de « violent » et de radical - enfin, il y a un risque que Lou essaye de le tuer, mais il n'est pas énorme… pas plus de soixante-dix pour cent -.

Une heure après mon réveil, c'est au tour de Corey de revenir chez les vivants. Sans surprise, son petit-ami l'embrasse dès qu'il se redresse. Après que Deaton ait administré les derniers soins à Corey, comme il l'a fait avec moi, nous décidons de tous rentrer chez nous pour nous reposer, parce que cette journée a été particulièrement éprouvante et fatigante. Léna et moi montons donc dans la Combi, moi au volant étant donné que Léna n'a pas le permis.

\- T'es sûre que tu peux conduire ?

\- Je suis fatiguée, mais je vais bien. C'est pas comme si on allait traverser le pays, non ?

\- Certes non, mais…

\- C'est bon Léna, je soupire.

Nous regardons les autres par les fenêtres. Comme Lydia et Alec sont rentrés à pieds, étant donné qu'ils n'habitent pas très loin, Malia demande à Nolan s'il veut qu'elle le ramène, puisqu'elle habite plus près de chez lui que Liam, et que la voiture, c'est plus sûr que la moto.

\- Surtout quand le conducteur de la moto conduit comme un malade, je l'entends ajouter, ce qui me fait sourire.

Scott et Liam partent donc en premier, chacun sur leur moto respective. Corey et Mason partent ensuite dans la voiture de Mason. Et puis, avant que Nolan ne monte dans la voiture de Malia, il me fait un signe de la main, que je lui rends. Après ça, Malia s'en va, et je démarre à mon tour. Je me dirige vers notre appartement, et sens le regard de Léna sur moi.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Quoi « ça » ?

\- Avec Nolan.

\- Quoi, « avec Nolan » ?

\- Ben, le « non, Liam, je préfère rester assise par terre, c'est beaucoup plus confortable, et puis je suis à côté de Nolan », lui qui dort sur ton épaule, vos petits regards et sourires ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Déjà, c'est ni de sa faute, ni de la mienne s'il s'est endormi.

\- T'aurais pu le secouer.

\- Et c'est vraiment toi qui me dit ça ? Théo qui te touche 24h/24 la cuisse pour te rassurer. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que vous ne vous soyez pas encore embrassés.

J'entends ses battements de cœur s'accélérer et je la vois rougir.

\- Non ?! Vous vous êtes embrassés ?!

\- Ça se pourrait… Mais c'était une erreur.

\- Et Gab ? je dis avec une légère touche de rancœur.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était une erreur ! Gab… J'aurais… j'aurais pas dû…

Le trajet se termine en silence. Chacune est plongée dans ses réflexions, aucune de nous ne parle. On arrive, je gare la voiture dans la rue, et on monte. Arrivées en haut, je vais manger un morceau de pain avec du fromage, puis je décide d'aller me coucher. Lou va rentrer tard, et je suis complètement hors-service. Je me mets en pyjama, souhaite bonne nuit à mon amie, et m'emmitoufle dans ma couette. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à me gagner, et j'entre dans le monde des licornes roses et des arcs-en-ciel. Enfin non, parce que mes rêves, en ce moment, c'est plus beaucoup de sang et de cadavres qu'autre chose.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Quatre heures, trois verres cassés et un plat de pâtes mort au combat plus tard, j'en ai enfin fini. Après avoir enfermé mon infâme uniforme dans mon casier, je dépose le plateau sur le comptoir et passe la porte en verre du resto, Isaac à mes côtés. En parlant de celui-là, il a dû ingurgiter des pâtes toute la soirée pour avoir le droit de garder la table. C'était assez drôle à regarder, surtout vers la fin de mon service, où on aurait réellement dit que des pâtes lui dégoulinaient des oreilles.

Et je n'ai tué personne. Même si je dois avouer que j'étais à deux doigts de claquer un sale gosse qui m'a fait un croche-pied. J'ai l'impression que ce resto est un refuge à petits démons. Mais bon, Isaac était tellement convaincu que je craquerais, je ne pouvais que lui briser ses espoirs.

J'extirpe mon portable de la poche de mon jean pour le rallumer. J'espère qu'Aly s'est réveillée. J'avais pas remarqué avant ça, mais pendant mon service au resto je suis à moitié coupée du monde. Parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen de garder son portable sur soi puisqu'il n'y a pas de poches dans ce fichu uniforme ! Voilà pourquoi je ne mets jamais de jupes. Enfin, pas que pour ça, mais je sais maintenant que ça fait aussi partie des motifs « anti-jupes ». Bref, trois nouveaux messages. Cool. Le premier vient d'un numéro inconnu mais lorsque je lis « Alyssa est réveillée » je comprends que l'expéditeur n'est autre que Nolan. Alors comme ça il n'est pas aussi inutile qu'il n'y paraît, lui ? Le deuxième vient de Léna et raconte à peu de choses près la même chose, tandis que le dernier est ma facture de téléphone. Vraiment très utile, ça.

Je relâche alors la tension sur mes épaules. Aly est réveillée et elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte au final. Je pose à nouveau mes yeux sur l'écran puis remarque que les messages ont été envoyés il y a plus de deux heures. Les filles sont sans doute déjà à l'appart, pas besoin de retourner chez Deaton.

Le trajet du retour se passe finalement dans le même calme oppressant que celui de l'aller. Isaac scrute les ruelles sombres comme si de vrais monstres allaient en sortir. En ce qui me concerne, sa simple présence me rassure malgré moi. Le fait de savoir qu'il m'a sauvé la vie –parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait en stoppant cette stupide flèche- me fait baisser ma garde envers lui. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai confiance en lui, mais je pense que la lui accorder ne serait pas une erreur de ma part. Je ne suis juste pas encore prête, c'est tout.

\- Voilà, dit-il en se tournant vers moi au pied de mon immeuble. Je viendrai te chercher lundi pour aller en cours.

J'acquiesce puis il continue :

\- Si tu as besoin de ton binôme, tu sais où me joindre.

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il s'en va vers son SUV. Je le regarde disparaitre dans sa voiture, les phares éclairant brusquement la rue d'en face, puis, me rappelant d'un détail non-négligeable, je m'élance à sa suite et toque à sa vitre avec une drôle de grimace collée à la figure, comme s'il m'en coûtait de dire ce que j'ai justement l'intention de lui dire. Il baisse la fenêtre avec un air surpris et avant qu'il ne puisse me questionner, je me lance en balbutiant légèrement :

\- Je voulais te remercier pour… avant… enfin tu sais, la flèche. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Alors, bah, merci.

Il acquiesce avec un léger sourire qui flâne sur ses lèvres en me fixant intensément de ses orbes de glaces avant de finalement répondre :

\- Tu auras très certainement l'occasion de me renvoyer l'ascenseur.


	12. Chapitre 12

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Voilà notre nouveau chapitre, avec l'after-bataille, des cours, et une convelscence.

Nous nous excusons d'avoir (encore) oublié de publier un chapitre la semaine dernière, donc deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui.

 **oOo**

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

 _« Sans rancune, mais un peu quand même »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Il est un peu plus de neuf heures et j'ai passé la nuit assise sur le fauteuil à observer Alyssa dormir. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule dans sa chambre. J'ai imaginé le pire quand je me suis mise en pyjama, je l'ai vue se vider de son sang, seule dans son lit. Deaton a pourtant arrêté l'hémorragie mais j'ai préféré faire confiance à mon instinct et veiller sur elle. Je n'ai donc pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Heureusement qu'on est dimanche et que je n'ai rien de prévu.

\- Léna ? T'as passé la nuit ici ? me demande Alyssa en émergeant de son sommeil.

\- Faut croire que oui, je lui réponds en souriant.

Je me lève du fauteuil, ma foi plutôt confortable, et me rapproche de mon amie rousse. Je me couche à sa droite. Elle a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses cheveux habituellement lâchés sont remontés en un chignon déstructuré au sommet de son crâne. Elle se contente de sourire et pose sa tête sur son coussin. Elle soulève la couette et regarde son ventre. Elle lève le pensement qui recouvre sa blessure. Elle n'a pas encore cicatrisé. Normalement, le processus est plus rapide mais étant donné que c'est une flèche en argent, ça prend plus de temps. Elle recouvre sa blessure après avoir soupiré un coup puis nous remet la couverture.

On ne tarde pas à être rejointes par Louna. Elle vient se blottir à son tour sous la couette à la gauche d'Aly. Je la vois fixer le plafond. Je suis épuisée et finis par m'endormir, le visage face à celui d'Alyssa qui dort déjà.

On se réveille toutes les trois aux alentours de quinze heures. Alyssa a toujours l'air aussi épuisée et Louna semble en forme. Je sors du lit, laissant mes deux amies. Je me rends dans la cuisine et prépare un plateau avec un reste de pancakes réchauffés, des cookies et deux verres de jus d'orange. Je le rapporte aux filles et, pendant qu'elles dégustent leur premier repas de la journée, je vais me doucher. J'en profite pour faire une machine au passage, les habits des filles sont couverts de sang, c'est horrible.

Après avoir passé vingt bonnes minutes à laver, démêler et appliquer un soin sur mes cheveux, je vais dans ma chambre où m'attendent mes devoirs. Super. Je dois faire ce fichu exercice de bio alors que je n'y comprends absolument rien. C'est dans ces moments que je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi la biologie. Parfois je ne me comprends pas moi-même ! Enfin bref, je fais ce que je peux et me concentre sur mes devoirs d'économie et d'anglais. Une fois finis, je remets tous mes cours dans mon sac et prends mon ordinateur. Je vais enfin pouvoir continuer d'écrire.

Il est un peu plus de dix-neuf heures quand je m'arrête. Je sors de ma chambre et vois Lou sur le canapé, la télé allumée. Alyssa doit être en train de dormir. Je vais alors m'installer à côté de mon amie et pose la tête sur son épaule après m'être enroulé dans un plaid.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Il est 6 heures 30 du matin lorsque des coups retentissent contre la porte. Léna est toujours aux côtés d'Aly, sirotant son smoothie du matin. Etant la plus proche de la porte d'entrée, je me décide à aller ouvrir.

\- C'est pour quoi ? je demande en ouvrant brusquement la porte, un cookie dans l'autre main.

Lorsque je vois la tête de mon interlocuteur, mon premier réflexe et de lui claquer la porte au nez, ce que je fais sans plus réfléchir. J'arque alors un sourcil, me questionnant sur sa présence ici, puis hausse les épaules en croquant dans mon cookie. Tant pis pour lui.

Je m'élance ensuite vers ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires de cours et au moment de passer devant la porte entrebâillée de la chambre d'Aly, la voix de Léna m'interpelle :

\- C'était qui ?

\- Théo, je réponds simplement en traçant mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre.

En moins de trois secondes, Léna finit son smoothie, range la vaisselle dans l'évier et enfile ses bottes à talons avant de se précipiter vers la porte, réceptionnant son sac au passage, et d'entraîner Theo dans les escaliers en s'excusant pour mes mauvaises habitudes.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant cette scène puis range mon verre dans l'évier à mon tour. Ça fait une semaine qu'on habite ici et la chambre d'Aly ressemble déjà à un champ de mines. Lorsque Léna a veillé sur elle la nuit dernière, je l'observais du coin de l'œil –je ne n'arrivais de nouveau pas à dormir, donc j'ai peut-être un peu surveillé l'appart, juste au cas où- remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar organisé d'Aly. Comment dire… Léna est assez maniaque, pour ne pas dire maniaque compulsive du rangement.

Bref, il en va de même pour la vaisselle. Ça s'entasse, ça s'entasse et on se décide à s'armer du liquide-vaisselle seulement lorsque la vaisselle sale touche le robinet. Là, c'est game over. Enfin, Aly est là toute la journée, puisqu'elle n'est pas encore totalement remise de ce qui est arrivé samedi, donc elle trouvera bien le temps de la faire, cette vaisselle.

A peine quelques seconde plus tard, on toque une seconde fois à la porte. D'après l'odeur de menthe mélangée au caramel qui flotte jusqu'à moi, le visiteur n'est autre qu'Isaac. Je l'aurais bien envoyé paître, mais malheureusement, j'ai des _obligations_. Il n'empêche que rien ne m'oblige à me montrer courtoise envers lui.

Je file donc en vitesse dans la chambre à Aly dans l'intention de lui souhaiter une bonne journée, mais cette marmotte m'a tout l'air d'être repartie dans les bras de Morphée. Je souris à cette constatation, puis attrape mon sac avant d'ouvrir la porte sur Isaac qui m'a patiemment attendu. Ouais, franchement, il a beaucoup de patience pour réussir à me supporter sans me claquer contre un mur. Même pas mère me trouvait, par moments, particulièrement désagréable à vivre. M'enfin bon, il faut m'aimer comme je suis, avec mes bons et mes –très nombreux- mauvais côtés.

\- Ton week-end s'est bien passé ? me questionne-t-il lorsque nous bouclons nos ceintures.

\- Génial.

Il m'offre une moue résignée l'air de comprendre que ce n'est pas un simple « merci » qui fera office de tournant dans notre relation, si relation il y a. Parce que tout ça est un peu ambigu, d'après moi. Il n'empêche qu'il est super mignon avec cette tête.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Je m'installe sur le siège passager du Range Rover de Théo. Il met la clé dans le contact et attend. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend mais il attend. Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?

\- J'attends.

\- Oui merci j'avais compris ! Mais t'attends quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre moi.

Il rigole et me regarde.

\- Théo, il est 6 heures 45, j'ai passé la nuit dernière à surveiller Alyssa, il y a deux semaines c'est à cette heure-ci que je me levais, alors tu vas démarrer cette fichue voiture pour que j'arrive au plus vite au lycée, que cette journée passe le plus vite possible et que je puisse rentrer dormir.

\- Ouais, t'es pas du tout patiente, en fait.

\- Démarre ! je lui ordonne.

Merci Théo, une mauvaise journée en perspective. Il démarre la voiture, nous quittons le parking devant l'appartement, et roulons en direction du lycée. Le silence règne dans la voiture. Ni lui ni moi n'osons parler. En réalité je ne veux même pas qu'il parle, c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il reparle de ce que j'ai fait samedi. De ce qu'on a fait. Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, bien qu'en y réfléchissant ce fut agréable de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je monte mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et réajuste sa veste, que je ne quitte pas, malgré tout. Théo s'arrête, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que nous étions arrivés.

\- Merci.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ?

\- Je rentre à pieds, pas besoin de te déplacer !

\- Non, mais…

Je claque la porte avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir, monte les escaliers du lycée et vais rejoindre les autres au casier de Liam. Ils sont tous là, sauf Corey. En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, même Alyssa ne vient pas en cours aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était moins blessée que lui. Je dis salut à tout le monde et ne tarde pas à être rejointe par Louna.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

L'heure d'histoire est passée avec une lenteur immesurable, l'absence de Corey apportant comme une sensation de vide au sein du petit groupe que nous avions pris l'habitude de former avec Léna et Mason. Tous les membres de la meute ont l'attitude morose, la scène de samedi toujours clairement gravée dans leurs mémoires.

En entrant dans la salle de physique, je capte le regard d'Alec. Il a l'air épuisé et vraiment découragé du futur TP de physique qui nous attend sagement sur nos tables. Peut-être que je peux faire un effort pour ne pas lui gueuler dessus comme les autres jours de la semaine. M'enfin, quand il a fait griller les deux générateurs qu'on nous avait attribués pour les expériences, je n'étais pas vraiment ravie. Faut dire qu'il n'a pas les lumières à tous les étages en ce qui concerne cette matière…

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? questionne-t-il une fois installé notre table.

\- Rien. Du. Tout, je martèle. Laisse-moi gérer.

Il ne répond rien mais acquiesce piteusement.

Alors, suivant les consignes données à la lettre, j'enregistre les signaux des deux ondes à des intervalles des temps régulières puis compare leur spectre avant de finalement rédiger une parfaite petite synthèse, courte mais structurée. Je fais ensuite recopier le tout à Alec puis lâche un soupir.

\- T'es hyper douée ! remarque-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus sorcier, il suffit de savoir lire, je rétorque.

Il me lance un regard offensé que j'ignore superbement. Je sors alors une feuille blanche puis entreprends de me divertir en dessinant. Après avoir laissé mon crayon tracer quelques esquisses, je surprends le regard d'Alec sur moi. Je relève les yeux, et avant d'avoir le temps de le remballer, il me demande d'une voix sérieuse que je ne lui connaissais pas :

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire après le lycée ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et ça se rapporte à quoi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La fin de l'année approche à grands pas et moi je n'en ai toujours aucune idée… avoue-t-il.

\- Bah, ne te lance pas dans la physique, si tu tiens à ta vie.

Un petit rire lui échappe puis il continue :

\- Je veux dire, la meute elle deviendra quoi une fois que tout le monde partira de son côté ?

Je pose alors mon crayon et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Peut-être bien qu'on ne se parlera plus. Honnêtement, je ne compte pas rester à Beacon Hills toute ma vie, et si ça signifie quitter la meute, je n'hésiterai pas.

Il hoche la tête, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? je lui demande soudainement, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

\- T'es la seule qui, disons, « n'épargne » personne. Tu dis les choses comme elles sont. Je ne pense pas que mentir pour protéger quelqu'un soit ton genre.

\- Ouais, ce n'est pas faux.

\- Tu quitterais vraiment la meute ?

\- Peut-être.

En vrai, je n'en sais rien. Avant j'avais un avenir tout tracé. Je devais finir ma scolarité à Eureka, puis je serais allée en fac d'Art obtenir mon master pour ensuite commencer à enseigner les arts plastiques. Mais maintenant, rien n'est moins sûr. J'aime toujours autant l'art, mais plus rien ne me retient à Eureka. Je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble. Alors j'irais peut-être un peu voyager, comme ma propre mère l'a elle-même fait avant moi. J'en sais rien, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

C'est à 10:12, d'après l'heure indiquée par mon portable, que je me lève le lundi matin. Étant donné que la blessure a été faite par de l'aconit tue-loup, elle est encore douloureuse, et ça me fatigue beaucoup de marcher. Je me hisse hors de mon lit et me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bains. Je me lave la figure à l'eau, me passe de la crème dessus, et coiffe ma tignasse, que j'attache en une queue de cheval haute afin qu'ils ne me dérangent pas. J'enfile des grosses chaussettes roses avec des motifs de nounours blancs, parce que, loup garou ou non, je suis frileuse des pieds.

Je vais dans la cuisine d'un pas traînant, me sers un smoothie à la banane, mes préférés, et me fais cinq tartines de beurre de cacahuète. Après ça, je mets le tout sur un plateau et vais les poser sur la table basse du salon. Je regarde brièvement autour de moi, afin d'être certaine de ne rien avoir oublié, pour ne pas avoir à me relever dix mille fois, parce que, putain, c'est douloureux. Mon téléphone portable. Je vais le chercher dans ma chambre, puis m'installe enfin dans le canapé. J'allume la télé, et vérifie brièvement Facebook, Instagram, et autres réseaux sociaux.

Ensuite, je pose mon portable et zappe les chaînes en buvant mon smoothie avec une paille. Sur la quinze, je trouve un bêtisier, et pose la télécommande. Je passe la fin de la matinée à regarder cette chaîne, mangeant mes tartines au ralenti. C'est certain que j'ai perdu quelques neurones, mais cette après-midi, je me rattraperai en travaillant les cours que je rate aujourd'hui. Lou m'a envoyé les cours de français vers midi quinze. Nolan m'a envoyé le cours d'Histoire, dont le début du chapitre qu'ils ont fait quand je n'étais pas encore là, et Mason m'a envoyé le cours de chimie.

Finalement, je ne crois pas que je suis motivée pour travailler. Je crois que je vais plutôt regarder Harry Potter. Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas vu le premier film, et comme je l'ai téléchargé il y a longtemps, je vais pouvoir me poser sur le canapé avec du popcorn et faire de ma journée quelque chose d'utile. Enfin, bien sûr que ça dépend du point de vue. Pas sûre que les profs aient le même ordre de priorités que moi.

À midi, j'ouvre le frigo, dans le but de me trouver quelque chose de comestible, et vois une boîte en plastique avec un post-it collé dessus : « Repas de midi de la grande blessée. À mettre 2min au micro-ondes. NE PAS OUBLIER D'ENLEVER L'ALLU ». Merci, Léna, tu me sauves la vie ! Sinon j'aurais dû me contenter de mettre du jambon et du fromage entre deux bouts de pain. Pas génial en soi. En tout cas, pas autant que les spaghettis à la bolognaise que Léna m'a faites.

Donc. Le micro-ondes. À quoi ça ressemble de nouveau, ce truc ? Je regarde autour de moi et vois une grosse boîte noire avec un semblant de vitre et de porte, posée sur le plan de travail. Ça ressemble à un micro-ondes. Par contre il y a tout un tas de boutons, et ça m'a l'air bien compliqué. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je téléphone aux filles ? Non, je vais me débrouiller. Après avoir trafiqué les divers boutons pendant cinq minutes, je trouve comment l'allumer, ET mettre un minuteur ! Je mets donc la boîte dans l'appareil, sans oublier d'enlever l'aluminium, et réchauffe mon repas. Après ça, je le mets dans une assiette, prends une fourchette dans un des tiroirs, et emmène le tout à la table.

Je mets donc Harry Potter sur la télé en branchant mon ordinateur dessus, et mets le film en route. Je mange mon plat les yeux rivés sur l'écran, étant donné que dans ce merveilleux appartement, le salon et la cuisine sont en fait la même pièce. Une fois mon assiette vidée, je mets sur pause et me lève pour mettre l'assiette et les couverts dans l'évier. Alors que j'allais les y mettre, je suis arrêtée dans mon élan par la pile de vaisselle sale qui y réside. Étonnant que la maniaque du rangement de cet appart n'ait pas pris l'initiative de tout ranger. Bon, donc c'est à moi de m'y coller, c'est ça ?

Je prends en main une pile de six assiettes et… mais si ça se trouve, on a un lave-vaisselle ! Je parcours donc la cuisine du regard, et vois, sous une partie du plan de travail, un truc qui quand je tire sur la poignée, bascule, et révèle… un lave-vaisselle ! Ô miracle ! Je prends donc une assiette et la met dans la bête. Je fais de même avec tout le reste de la vaisselle, tout en chantonnant une des chansons que préfère au monde, _Let It Be_ des Beatles.

C'est donc après une demi-heure, une assiette et un verre cassé, que l'évier est vide, et qu'il ne ressemble plus à un ramassis de déchets nauséabonds. Tout est impeccablement rangé dans la machine, sauf l'assiette et le verre qui ont été victime de ma légère maladresse. Je découvre dans un tiroir un espèce de carré blanc et bleu dans un plastique. J'ai déjà vu ma mère mettre un de ces machins dans un compartiment spécial, dans le lave-vaisselle de notre maison. J'essaie de trouver l'équivalent sur celui-ci, et quand je le trouve, c'est-à-dire dans les trente secondes suivantes, je mets la pastille dedans et appuie sur le bouton « démarrer », avant de fermer la porte de la bête.

Je souffle un bon coup. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Lorsque je me rassois sur le canapé, une douleur lancinante traverse mon abdomen. Je grimace et remets Harry Potter, puis prends le plaid plié sur l'accoudoir à ma droite, et m'emmitoufle dedans. Je continue à regarder mon film, et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors comme un bébé.


	13. Chapitre 13

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Voilà notre nouveau chapitre, avec l'after-bataille, des cours, et une convelscence.

Nous nous excusons d'avoir (encore) oublié de publier un chapitre la semaine dernière, donc deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui.

 **oOo**

 ** _Chapitre 13_**

 _« Jusqu'au bout »_

 _ **~POV Lou~**_

\- Mademoiselle Collins ? Mademoiselle Collins ? m'interrompt la prof alors que je m'étais peut-être un peu assoupie durant son cours.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vous dérange ? demande-t-elle en plissant les lèvres dans une drôle de grimace.

\- Non, pas du tout, je nie.

\- Vous dormiez ?

\- Non, pas du tout, je répète en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents sur elle –enfin, aussi innocents que possible pour une personne de mon tempérament.

\- Ah, veuillez excuser mes accusations, dans ce cas, mais vos yeux fermés et votre respiration profonde portaient à confusion, dit-elle avec sarcasme. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, exige-t-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse avant de retourner à ses formules d'algèbres.

Je suis dans la merde. Ça fait déjà deux fois que je m'endors dans son cours, je peux comprendre qu'elle soit excédée.

Je me réinstalle convenablement sur ma chaise et copie discrètement sur le cours de mon voisin pour rattraper le retard occasionné par ma micro-sieste. J'étouffe un bâillement alors que la sonnerie retentit cinq minutes plus tard. Je remballe mes affaires puis m'arrête devant le bureau de la prof, les yeux toujours habités par la fatigue.

\- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous coller en retenue, ordonne-t-elle en relevant son regard vers moi une fois les autres élèves hors de la salle.

Je baisse les yeux, la bouche fermement close.

\- Une seule bonne raison, insiste-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai corrigé vos devoirs et vous avez obtenu les notes maximales. Et maintenant vous vous endormez dans mon cours.

\- Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout, je réponds alors d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

\- C'est tout … répète-t-elle intriguée. Je passe l'éponge pour aujourd'hui et la fois dernière, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas ! me met-elle en garde.

Je hoche la tête avec gratitude puis quitte la pièce à mon tour.

Honnêtement, j'ai un peu honte d'avoir sacrifié des cours de maths au profit de mon sommeil. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant –à l'exception de vendredi, bien entendu-, et je ne voudrais pas, en aucun cas, décevoir ma mère, où qu'elle soit.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Je hais la biologie. Bon ce n'est pas nouveau mais aujourd'hui, je crois que je hais cette matière encore plus que d'habitude. J'ai envie de retourner au moment de notre inscription et ne pas prendre la bio. Mais pourquoi j'ai choisi ça ? Je rentre dans la salle et quand tout le monde s'est installé, Mme Finch distribue des sujets de contrôle.

\- Bonne chance, vous avez une heure ! nous dit-elle.

Génial. Je retourne cette fichu feuille et complète ce que je peux, à savoir mon nom, prénom et la date. C'est déjà pas mal ! Je lis la suite, elle demande des définitions, des résultats d'expériences, etc... J'ai l'air de savoir tout ça moi ? Je regarde la prof et essaie de capter son intention. Quand elle trouve mon regard, elle fixe mes yeux et m'envoie tout son soutien. Comme si ça allait m'aider !

Je soupire, c'est fini, mon heure de souffrance quotidienne est terminée. Je me précipite hors de la salle de classe après avoir posé ma feuille sur son bureau. J'ai quand même réussi à répondre à quelques questions, enfin si j'arrive à avoir un C+, ça relèvera du miracle !

 _ **~POV Lou~**_

Je me retrouve à nouveau en mode solo dans le vestiaire, prenant tout mon temps pour tresser mes cheveux afin que ceux-ci ne me gênent pas durant l'entrainement. De toute manière, les garçons mettent toujours trois mille ans à enfiler un simple short et un T-shirt. Pas la peine d'avoir un Master avec sept ans d'études quand même… Si ?

J'attrape la crosse et le casque avant de m'élancer sur le terrain. Seul l'ex-chasseur y est déjà, assis sur le banc, le visage neutre et les coudes appuyés sur les genoux comme s'il était perdu dans le flux de ses pensées noires.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion de sociabilité, je prends place à ses côtés. Pas trop près non plus, je ne suis pas suicidaire. D'autant plus que j'ai souvent des pulsions meurtrières. Et le fait qu'il ait été chasseur à moment donné n'arrange rien.

Il ne redresse pas la tête et semble s'en ficher comme de son premier cookie de ma présence. Je respecte son silence et attends –plus ou moins- patiemment l'arrivée du coach et du reste de l'équipe. Bah, avec une équipe aussi masculine, il ne faut pas être pressé, puisqu'ils ne semblent pas connaitre la signification du mot « ponctualité ».

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes tuer personne ? me surprends une voix venue de nulle part.

Je tourne la tête à m'en dévisser la nuque puis tombe sur le regard vert noisette de Léna. Elle est postée devant une des fenêtres de la salle de journalisme et me dévisage discrètement avec un sourcil haussé, donnant l'impression de suivre le cours tout en me donnant des leçons de morale. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure pourtant le message passé est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Bah quoi, elle ne croit pas que je veux juste me montrer sociable ? Bon ok, elle a raison, en vrai je cherche juste un moyen de faire disparaitre les corps de Liam et Nolan une fois que je les aurais étripés. Chose compliquée vu leurs gabarits. Quoique Liam n'est pas un géant et Nolan n'est qu'un sac d'os à peu de choses près. Peut-être que les jeter dans l'océan serait une bonne idée. Ou bien en faire un bûcher. Ou offrir leurs têtes à des chasseurs pour qu'ils puissent les accrocher dans leur salon, juste au-dessus de l'écran plat. Ouais, c'est une idée en or, faut que je me la marque avant de l'oublier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous assis ?! rugit la voix du coach, mettant fin à mes idées on ne peut plus productives. Bougez-vous les fesses ou vous allez finir atrophiés ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qui m'a refourgué une bande d'incompétents pareille ?! Allez, allez, même ma grand-mère court plus vite que vous ! Et elle morte !

\- Toujours aussi sympa, je marmonne en m'élançant à la suite des co-capitaines.

Aujourd'hui, les garçons gardent leurs remarques sexistes pour eux. En même temps, la seule à s'être battue contre les chasseurs samedi, c'était moi.

Je me suis améliorée depuis la première fois que je suis entrée sur ce terrain. J'ai marqué quatre buts, presque cinq sauf que ce crétin de Dunbar a déboulé de nulle part pour me rentrer dedans. Aucun savoir vivre, celui-là.

A la fin de l'entrainement, tout dégoulinants de sueur et des taches vertes sur nos fringues dues aux nombreuses chutes sur le gazon, le coach nous interpelle pour annoncer la tactique mise en place pour le prochain match, à savoir samedi. Et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas grave, j'irai au feeling, ça passera comme une lettre à la poste. Enfin, pour ça il faudrait d'abord que le coach m'accepte dans l'équipe, ce qui n'est pas encore chose faite.

\- … et Dunbar en défense. Et donc, pour le match de samedi, ceux dont je citerai le nom, feront partis de l'équipe titulaire, les autres seront présents en tant que remplaçants. Je ne prendrai en compte aucune réclamation, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, nous crie le coach en faisant des allers-retours devant nous. Dunbar, Holloway, les deux co-capitaines, Bryant, Dosdee, McMurry, Tomas, Casey, Fenster et Manches et Collins, la nouvelle qui déchire. Vous avez intérêt à me gagner ce fichu match, c'est bien clair ?! Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça sera des tours de terrain jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Alors, dans votre intérêt, mieux vaut gagner.

A l'entente de mon nom, un petit sourire victorieux se dessine sur mes lèvres. En même temps, vu mon potentiel, comment pouvait-il ne pas me prendre ?

\- Et Dunbar, ce serait bien que tu évites de mettre hors course les membres de TA PROPRE EQUIPE ! Encore un dérapage comme au dernier match et je te vire de l'équipe, le prévient-il en agitant un index devant ses yeux. Vous pouvez aller vous laver, vous ne sentez pas la rose. Et pas d'alcool avant le match ! nous dit-il avant de nous expédier aux vestiaires.

J'hausse un sourcil tout en laissant mon regard dériver sur Liam. Alors comme ça monsieur a des problèmes de contrôle ? Je me serais bien foutue de sa gueule à ce sujet, mais justement, c'est l'une des règles fondamentale que ma mère m'a inculquée. On ne plaisante pas sur un sujet aussi important. Pour certain loups garous, souvent ceux qui ont été mordus, le contrôle est une notion dure à acquérir. Généralement, on passe par une ancre, un point d'accroche à notre humanité pour ne pas laisser le loup nous dominer.

Il a dû sentir mon regard sur lui puisqu'il se retourne pour m'envoyer un regard interrogatif. Je m'empresse de détourner le regard, avec un air faussement hautain collé à la figure. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on me prenne pour une œuvre de charité pour loups garous en pleins problèmes existentiels…

Je m'empresse alors de prendre une rapide douche pour enlever cette odeur de terre mélangé à la transpiration qui me colle à la peau. Pour être honnête, je préférais le hockey, c'était bien moins salissant et se rentrer dedans sur la glace était beaucoup plus drôle que sur une pelouse. Mais, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Je sors de la salle de biologie et me dirige vers la salle où a lieu mon cours de journalisme. Quand j'arrive devant la porte, un homme aux cheveux blonds, portant des lunettes et habillé de façon décontractée est en train d'effacer le tableau. Il tourne la tête et me souris quand j'entre dans la salle. Je m'installe à une table du côté de la fenêtre. Je vois Lou sur le terrain de Lacrosse. Elle est belle dans sa tenue, ses cheveux noirs sont tressés. Le reste des élèves arrivent quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue à notre nouvelle recrue, Léna Tyler, moi c'est Mr Horson.

Il explique que chaque mois, un nouveau journal sort au lycée. Il me montre les anciens numéros et après que les autres élèves m'aient montré leur article respectif, Mr Horson m'explique aussi comment faire un bon article de presse, comment effectuer de bonnes recherche, interview, et tout ça. Les deux heures sont passé à une allure folle.

Je sors de la salle de cours et me dirige vers la maison. Lou est surement encore en train de se changer, alors je rentre toute seule. Je remarque sur le parking une silhouette que je ne connais que trop bien. Elle me fait signe et me dirige vers cette personne qui n'est autre que Théo. Je m'avance vers lui, emmitouflée dans sa veste et avec mon écharpe autour du cou. Il fait froid en cette fin d'après-midi. Je souris quand je ne suis plus à quelques pas de lui. Il porte un sweat-shirt bleu nuit et un bonnet sur la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Eh bien, étant donné que tu ne m'as pas dit à quelle heure tu terminais, je t'ai attendu toute la journée sur le parking.

\- Tu es incroyable ! je dis en le prenant dans mes bras.

\- Je sais ! il répond en me serrant à son tour. Allez, monte dans la voiture avant que tu n'aies trop froid !

Je rentre dans la voiture après qu'il m'ait embrassé sur le front. Il roule en direction de l'appartement en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse. On discute de tout et de rien durant le trajet. Je lui raconte ma journée, mon heure interminable de biologie. On arrive à l'appart.

\- Je te cherche pour aller au restaurant ?

\- Non c'est bon, je viens à pieds avec les filles.

\- D'accord, faites attention.

\- T'inquiète.

Je sors de la voiture et me dépêche de monter.

 _ **~POV Aly~**_

Lorsque j'émerge de ma sieste, il est déjà seize heures, d'après l'horloge de la cuisine dans mon dos. Les filles vont donc bientôt rentrer à l'appartement, normalement. Lou avait entraînement de lacrosse, et Léna cours de journalisme. Je devais avoir gym, mais à cause des circonstances actuelles, j'ai loupé ce qui aurait dû être mon premier cours. Merveilleux. Enfin, j'irai demain, ça ne fait rien.

Je me hisse du canapé, débranche mon ordinateur et éteins la télé. Je prends mon ordi sous mon bras droit, et mon portable dans ma main gauche. Je vais dans ma chambre, et branche mes appareils pour les charger. Je tâche de m'habiller correctement, et mets donc un jean, un sweat bleu ciel uni et des chaussettes rose clair. Je vais à la salle de bains, coiffe ma tignasse rousse avec ma brosse, la tresse en une natte en épi sur le côté, et regarde mon visage. Pour donner une idée, prenons un cadavre d'une personne morte il y a une dizaine d'heures. Voilà à quoi je ressemble à peu près. Je mets donc une crème, qui me donne heureusement légèrement moins l'air d'une personne décédée.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, et allume mon téléphone, qui s'était déchargé pendant ma sieste. Lorsque l'écran de verrouillage apparaît, un élan de nostalgie m'envahit. Après les récents évènements, j'ai mis une photo de moi, mes deux meilleures amies, Gab et Kay, lors d'une soirée pyjama que j'ai faite pour mes onze ans. Lorsque le portable se reconnecte au réseau, quatre messages arrivent en même temps. Il y en a un de Lou, deux de Nolan, et un d'un numéro que je ne connais pas.

 **[De Nolan : Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, toute seule ? J'espère que tu seras assez en forme pour venir demain ! Repose-toi, et à plus.**

 **De Nolan : Au fait, je t'ai pas dit, mais ce matin, le coach avait presque l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi. Il a l'air de bien t'aimer, et t'en as de la chance, parce que c'est rare !]**

Je ris. J'aime aussi bien le coach, et je dois dire que l'attention que porte Nolan à mon égard me réchauffe le cœur.

 **[De numéro inconnu : Salut Alyssa, c'est Liam. Nolan m'a harcelé pendant tout le cours d'anglais pour que je t'envoie un message de sa part parce qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Il te dit juste de beaucoup te reposer, et de limiter les déplacements pour faciliter la guérison. Il est pas au courant de ce que je vais dire là, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il t'aime beaucoup, le Nolan )]**

Je souris au message de Liam. Alors comme ça, Nolan s'inquiète pour moi ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça absolument adorable. Non pas que je trouve Nolan absolument adorable ! Ou peut-être que si. Oh, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi j'ai le numéro de Nolan enregistré sur portable ? J'ai peut-être légèrement piqué le portable de Lou pour le subtiliser. Je suis indignée qu'il ait passé son numéro à Lou, et pas à moi ! Bref, donc, après avoir subtilisé son numéro, j'ai utilisé l'excuse du cours d'Histoire qu'il était censé m'envoyé, afin qu'il ait le mien, et le tour est joué. Pour Liam, je ne sais pas comment il a eu mon numéro, sûrement par Lou ou Léna. Plutôt Léna que Lou, je pense.

 **[De Lou 3 : J'espère bien que t'as bossé et rattrapé ce qu'on t'a envoyé ! Même ton idiot d'ex-chasseur a fait une bonne action en t'envoyant vos cours d'Histoire DE L'AMERIQUE.]**

Je vais décevoir Lou, mais je n'ai absolument rien fichu. Mais c'est bon, j'ai encore le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'on parte pour le _Blue Ruin Bar_. Je ferais d'ailleurs mieux de m'y mettre avant que les filles n'arrivent. Si je ne dis rien à propos de l'insinuation légèrement insultante de Lou par rapport à Nolan, c'est que non seulement je commence à avoir l'habitude, mais en plus je m'en fiche. Elle a bien le droit de penser ce qu'elle veut, mais elle n'a pas le droit de me dicter quoi faire. Et ça marche dans les deux sens, bien sûr.

Je réponds donc d'abord au message de Lou, priorité aux meilleures amies, après tout. Elle n'a pas à me dire quoi faire, mais elle reste une des deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi sur cette planète.

 **[À Lou 3 : J'ai peut-être passé la journée à regarder la télé ou à dormir. MAIS j'ai fait réussi à mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle ET à le démarrer. Ça compense, non ?]**

Après ça, je décide de répondre à Nolan, puisqu'il s'est gentiment inquiété pour moi.

 **[À Nolan : T'en fais pas, je suis pas seule, mais avec ma télé ! C'est drôle parce que le coach n'a pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup de monde :p Je me suis bien reposée, et je vais même aller bosser ce soir, donc oui, je viendrai demain. Merci de ton attention, et à plus p]**

J'ai hésité à rajouter « bisous », mais bon, réflexion faite, c'est un peu trop bizarre. Ensuite, je sors mes affaires de cours pour rattraper les cours du jour. Il était quand même temps. Bon, en Histoire, je peux avoir les prises de notes les plus complètes du monde, que je comprendrais quand même que dalle. Je m'installe à mon bureau, et prends mon téléphone pour chercher le cours que m'a envoyé Nolan ce matin. Je débute donc le recopiage.

Bon, Nolan a beau avoir énormément de qualités, bien écrire n'en fait absolument pas partie. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude de déchiffrer les écritures en pattes de mouche, puisque ni papa, ni Gab, ne savaient écrire lisiblement. À leur pensée mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Ils me manquent. Peut-être que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je pense à la meute en permanence. Il faut que j'avance, et c'est difficile, mais j'y parviendrai. Samedi, lorsque j'ai vu Monroe face à moi, avec son arme, je voulais lui sauter dessus et la découper en pièces. Et puis j'ai été mise hors course dès le début, sans même avoir pu déchiqueter une seule gorge de chasseur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi agressive, mais bon, après ce que j'ai vécu, ce que nous avons vécu, je crois bien que j'ai enterré mon innocence.

 _ **~POV Lou~**_

Je sors ensuite sur le parking, il est déjà plus de 16 h 30 et j'ai fort à faire.

\- Lou ? m'interpelle une voix dans mon dos. T'allais me poser un lapin ?

Je relâche mon souffle que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu puis me retourne pour découvrir Isaac appuyé sur sa voiture.

\- Ah oui, je soupire. J'avais oublié que j'ai une baby-sitter.

\- Monte dans la voiture, réplique-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Je fronce les sourcils pour la énième fois de la journée –sérieusement, je dois penser à m'acheter de la crème antirides parce qu'à ce rythme-là, je vais finir vieille et ridée en moins de deux. Isaac ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais laissé emporter par mes railleries.

\- J'ai été prise dans l'équipe, j'annonce une fois ma ceinture bouclée.

Il s'apprêtait à démarrer mais il interrompt son mouvement pour se tourner vers moi :

\- Une équipe de quoi ?

\- Lacrosse. J'ai le numéro sept, je réponds avec un sourire fier.

\- Je savais pas qu'ils recrutaient des filles dans l'équipe, maintenant.

\- Ne fais pas le sexiste.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est juste que de mon temps, il n'y avait pas de filles.

\- T'es si vieux que ça ? je questionne, soudainement curieuse.

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- T'es obligé d'être toujours aussi mystérieux ?

\- T'es mal placée pour critiquer.

Je me tais alors. Il m'a coupé le soufflet.

\- Félicitations, me dit-il alors une fois garé devant mon immeuble.

\- Merci, je souffle en ouvrant la portière.

\- Je passe te prendre pour aller au _Blue Ruin Bar_ ?

\- Pas la peine. J'y vais avec les filles.

Il acquiesce puis ajoute :

\- Dans ce cas, je te ramène demain matin ? me demande-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Okay, j'acquiesce en plantant mes yeux dans les siens avant de sortir du SUV, d'humeur toujours assez légère depuis l'annonce de mon acceptation dans l'équipe.

 _ **~POV Aly~**_

Au moment même où je ferme mon cahier d'histoire, j'entends Léna monter les escaliers vers ici. Je range mes affaires d'histoire, et la rejoins lorsqu'elle rentre.

\- Je rêve où t'as fait la vaisselle ? me demande-t-elle en voyant la cuisine impeccablement rangée.

\- Tu rêves, je l'ai juste mise dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Oh, mais c'est déjà un exploit, quand on voit l'état de ta chambre, se moque-t-elle.

\- Je te préviens, si tu continues à te foutre de moi, je te laisse ici, demain matin.

\- Théo viendra me chercher.

\- Ah oui, Théo, le garçon parfait et merveilleux va te sauver la vie, je raille, légèrement amère.

Nous installons sur le canapé, et prenons des smoothies aux fruits rouges. Je mets la chaîne de dessins animés, sous l'œil moqueur de mon amie, et sirote mon jus avec la paille. Au bout de cinq minutes à fixer en silence les petits personnages colorés courir sur l'écran, Léna me coupe dans mon admiration des espèces d'animaux qui s'animent sur la télé.

\- Tu n'apprécies pas Théo ?

\- Si, si.

\- Pourquoi ce sarcasme, alors ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Aly…

\- Tu l'as embrassé. On vient d'arriver, et il t'a déjà embarqué dans ses filets, alors qu'il y a un peu plus d'une semaine tu disais que t'étais folle de Gab. C'est tout.

\- Aly, c'est toi la première à dire qu'on doit avancer… Et… c'était une erreur de l'avoir embrassé, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Il y a une différence entre avancer et enterrer le souvenir de mon frère au fin fond d'une grotte.

\- Je n'enterre pas le souvenir de Gab au fin fond d'une grotte ! proteste Léna.

\- Si, et d'ailleurs, Théo t'aide à creuser.

\- Je ne lui ai même jamais parlé de Gab.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais.

Mon amie ne répond rien, et je soupire. Léna se lève, et va nous préparer des sandwichs à emmener ce soir au boulot. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lou arrive. Elle pose sa veste sur le porte-manteau, enlève ses chaussures, et nous rejoint et sifflotant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? je lui demande.

\- J'ai été prise dans l'équipe de Lacrosse ! dit-elle euphorique.

\- Quoi ? C'est génial ! s'exclame Léna en prenant notre amie dans ses bras.

\- Bravo, Loupiotte, je la félicite.

\- Appelle-moi encore comme ça, et je te tue.

Nous éclatons de rire, et je me lève pour aller la serrer dans mes bras. Après ça, nous allons toutes les trois dans nos chambres pour travailler. Moi, pour continuer de rattraper les cours du jour – Lou m'a légèrement sermonnée -, et les filles pour faire leurs devoirs divers et variés. Je commence par les cours de chimie et d'arithmétique que m'a gentiment envoyé Mason, puis je m'occupe du français et de l'anglais. Lou m'a passé ses cours, qui sont impeccables, au contraire des miens, qui sont remplis de gribouillis et mon écriture qui se dégrade dès la deuxième ligne de chaque feuille.

Vers 18h, nous nous préparons pour aller travailler. Nous nous mettons d'accord sur le fait que nous nous attendons toutes les trois après, pour que personne n'ait à rentrer seul. Léna proteste vaguement, attestant que Théo peut très bien la ramener, mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. En parlant de Théo, est-ce que Léna a dit à Lou qu'elle l'avait embrassé ? Je ne crois pas, mais c'est mieux qu'elle lui en parle elle-même, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Nous allons donc toutes les trois au boulot, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. La soirée passe plutôt vite, puisqu'étonnamment, aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de gosses, ni de mecs lourds ou de dindes gloussantes. Le patron m'a légèrement sermonnée sur mon absence de samedi, et je lui rétorque avec le plus de calme possible que j'ai eu un léger accident et que j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital. Il ne cherche pas plus loin, me disant simplement d'essayer d'éviter de sécher des soirées de boulot comme ça, ou il retirera de l'argent de mon salaire.

À la fin, nous allons chercher Léna au _Fluffy's_ , puis rentrons à l'appartement à pieds. Nous nous empressons d'aller nous coucher, et juste avant de m'endormir, je vois que Nolan a répondu à mon message de plus tôt dans la journée – il était temps, tiens ! -.

 **[De Nolan : La télé peut être une bonne compagnie, c'est vrai, mais je préfère celle de mes amis, en général p Le coach n'aime pas beaucoup de monde mais tout le monde t'adore, alors même lui ne fait pas exception à la règle ! On se voit demain :)]**

Je souris, et réponds rapidement.

 **[À Nolan : Tout le monde ne m'adore pas, tu te trompes :) A Eureka, ma prof de sport me détestait ! Enfin, à demain, et bonne nuit.**

 **PS : Je passe te chercher à 6h30 chez toi, sois prêt !]**

J'éteins mon portable, puis m'endors sur mes deux oreilles, sans pour une fois avoir peur qu'un chasseur ne vienne me tuer dans mon sommeil. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Juste des pensées agréables, des tourbillons de lumière dans ma tête, et une bouffée de calme.


	14. Chapitre 14

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Réponse aux reviews :

 **louloutena** : Merci pour ta review, et désolées de ne pas avoir répondu la dernière fois ! On est contentes de savoir que ça te plaît, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous le dire :)

 **oOo**

Bonjour à tous, nous revoilà avec le chapitre 14. On espère que ça va vous plaire, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis dans les reviews !

Au programme, toujours encore des cours, et une révélation quelque peu douloureuse.

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

 _« Ignorer la vérité, ou y faire face ? »_

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Le lendemain, je me réveille de bonne humeur. Léna et moi partons avant Lou, puisqu'on doit accessoirement aller chercher Nolan, et accessoirement à l'autre bout de la ville. Quand on arrive devant chez lui, il est déjà sur le pas de la porte, et monte rapidement dans le véhicule. La matinée se passe relativement bien, et les profs me demandent pourquoi j'étais absente hier, ce à quoi je réponds que j'ai eu un petit accident qui m'a valu un bref séjour à l'hôpital. Lorsque le coach apprend ce qui est arrivé – il est au courant du surnaturel, donc j'ai pu lui raconter -, il décide que je dois être dispensée, ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel.

L'après-midi, lorsque j'arrive au vestiaire pour aller au cours de gymnastique, les autres filles m'accueillent chaleureusement. J'enfile un short, un débardeur, et mes chaussons de gym, et je vais dans le gymnase. C'est une femme plutôt jeune, brune et grande, qui m'intercepte à ma sortie des vestiaires. Elle me fait faire le tour du matériel, tandis que les autres filles s'échauffent, puis elle m'explique qu'une compétition entre plusieurs lycées de la côte ouest aura lieu à la fin de l'année, et que j'ai de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas encore sélectionné de fille pour représenter le lycée, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu tenter ma chance.

\- J'ai déjà couru samedi pour le lycée, je lui réponds. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à m'investir dans ça. Et puis, ma vie n'est pas facile en ce moment…

\- Justement, ça peut être pour toi une échappatoire.

\- Je ne crois vraiment pas être prête à faire ça, je soupire. J'aurais voulu, mais c'est trop d'investissement, et entre mon boulot, les cours, et mes problèmes, … Non, désolée madame. Mais je suis d'accord pour aider les autres à s'entraîner, ou à faire des enchaînements, si vous voulez.

\- Est-ce que tu te vantes d'être meilleure que les autres ? rit Mme Denva.

\- Non, je me propose, c'est tout.

Le reste des deux heures passe à une vitesse fulgurante. Je me fais une amie, Lorena Wheeler, une blonde très sympa et assez douée. Après ça, je retrouve les filles sur le parking, et leur dit que je dois aller quelque part avec Nolan, avec ces histoires de binômes. Elles ne disent rien, mais je sens bien que ça ne leur plaît pas. Lou va rentrer avec Isaac, et je décide de tout de même ramener Léna à la maison, car Théo… eh bien il n'est pas là, c'est tout. Je leur promets de venir à temps pour le boulot, évidemment. Lou s'en va donc, et Léna et moi attendons que Nolan arrive, puis nous grimpons dans la voiture, Nolan à côté de moi, et Léna derrière.

\- Vous allez où ? nous demande Léna, tandis que je m'engage sur la route.

\- Voir ma mère, répond Nolan.

\- Ta mère ? Mais pourquoi Aly devrait venir voir ta mère avec toi ?

\- Parce que d'un, je n'ai pas de voiture, de deux, mon père refuse d'y aller, et de trois, elle vit dans un quartier reculé de la ville où il n'est pas conseillé de se promener tout seul.

\- Ah, tes parents sont divorcés ?

\- Ouais.

Léna ne fait aucun commentaire, mais je sens que l'idée l'angoisse. Enfin, tout l'angoisse, mais je pense que de me savoir seule avec un ex-chasseur un peu plus que d'autres choses. Je ne dis pas que c'est justifié, puisque moi, je lui fais totalement confiance, mais pour elle, il va me planter un couteau dans le dos à la première occasion. Une fois Léna arrivée à bon port, je prends le chemin de la banlieue mal famée de la ville. Mon ami m'indique le chemin, et c'est devant un vieil immeuble délabré qu'il me dit de m'arrêter. Nous sortons du véhicule, et allons sonner en bas du bâtiment.

\- Tu sais… je me doute que t'aimerais être partout sauf dans cet endroit…, dit le brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je souris.

\- C'est juste que… tu vois, j'essaie d'aller voir ma mère aussi souvent que possible, mais mon père ne veut pas entendre parler d'elle, et on ne peut pas dire que j'aie une large palette d'amis qui peuvent m'y emmener. Avant, c'était Gabe qui…

\- Gabe ? C'est qui ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu son nom.

\- Eh bien…

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre, et nous nous engouffrons dans l'immeuble. Nous montons au troisième étage, et Nolan appuie sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvre sur une petite femme maigre. Elle a des cheveux auburn, des yeux bruns, et elle a quelques rides sur le visage. Je trouve que Nolan lui ressemble beaucoup. Quand elle voit son fils, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire heureux, et elle prend mon ami dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, mon chéri, lui souffle-t-elle.

Elle se détache de lui, et semble se rendre compte de ma présence. Elle m'adresse un sourire sympathique.

\- C'est ta petite amie ? demande-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! s'exclame le garçon en rougissant violemment. Elle est… mon amie.

Je rougis également, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Je suis Alyssa, madame, je me présente.

\- Pas de madame avec moi, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! plaisante-t-elle. Tu peux m'appeler Daisy.

Nous restons une bonne heure, puis je m'excuse de devoir partir parce que je dois aller travailler au bar. Nolan et moi saluons donc sa mère, et descendons de l'immeuble. En bas, nous voyons un groupe de jeunes un peu louches, alors nous nous dépêchons de rentrer dans la voiture et de nous en aller. Mme Byers est une femme très gentille et douce. Je sais maintenant d'où Nolan tient ça. Bien sûr, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas énormément d'argent, et ce doit être pour ça qu'elle n'a pas la garde de son fils. Mais elle se donne à fond pour tenter de subvenir à ses besoins. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle travaille dans une petite boutique du quartier, et que ce n'est pas très bien payé.

\- Je crois que ma mère t'aime beaucoup, me dit mon ami, tandis que je démarre le véhicule.

\- Tu pensais qu'elle ne m'aimerait pas ?

\- Non, je savais qu'elle t'apprécierait, mais à ce point, je ne m'en doutais pas. Ma mère n'est pas du genre à faire confiance à n'importe qui. Dans les premières secondes de sa rencontre avec quelqu'un, elle détermine si c'est quelqu'un qu'elle aime bien, ou si c'est quelqu'un à bannir absolument de sa vie. Et visiblement, elle t'a adorée dès qu'elle t'a vue.

Je ris. J'ai aussi senti qu'elle était une personne merveilleuse dès que je l'ai vue. Elle ne mérite pas tous ces malheurs qui lui sont arrivés. Après ça, je ramène Nolan chez lui, et rentre à l'appartement. Les filles et moi nous préparons pour aller au travail. Nous partons, et ce n'est qu'à minuit que nous rentrons. Nous nous couchons directement, sans même manger de repas.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Le travail, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Je le savais déjà avant de mettre les pieds au _Blue Ruin Bar_ , mais j'y suis quand même allée. Je dois avouer que je regrette. J'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée ce matin-là. Et pleins d'autres, aussi, ça m'aurait épargné bien des ennuis. Malheureusement, avoir un appart ce n'est pas seulement synonyme de liberté. Ça sous-entend également responsabilités et donc, implicitement, factures à payer. Génial. C'est dans ces moment-là que je me rends compte à quel point j'aimais être une gamine insouciante qui s'amusait à dessiner à la craie sur le papier peint de ma mère. C'était tellement plus simple.

\- Tu viens ? me demande soudainement Léna en se tournant vers moi.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux, revenant brusquement au temps présent.

Devant mon absence de réponse, ma meilleure amie fronce un sourcil en me scrutant de son regard fatigué.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'on ait une autre vie, je laisse soudainement échapper dans un souffle.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, visiblement surprise par ma réponse hors-sujet, puis un demi-sourire nait sur ses lèvres et elle revient sur ses pas jusqu'à pouvoir poser une main sur mon épaule :

\- J'en suis pas si sûre, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille. On n'a peut-être pas la meilleure des vies, je te l'accorde. On a perdu notre meute et vous vous évertuez à considérer Théo comme un sacré connard, certes, mais j'ai les meilleures amies qu'il puisse exister. Et ça, je ne le changerais pour rien au monde.

Je referme mes bras sur elle dans une étreinte réconfortante. Je l'adore.

\- Je vous échangerais pas non plus, je lui chuchote à mon tour. Même pas contre des millions de milliards de cookies.

Elle lâche un rire faiblard, puis m'entraine à travers le couloir pour nous rendre en histoire. Me rappelant d'un détail et surtout pour alléger l'atmosphère, je me racle la gorge et lui avoue :

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'il y a eu comme un léger problème technique quand j'ai fait une lessive hier soir. Bref, c'est devenu tout bleu. Mais qu'on soit bien d'accord, ce n'était pas ma faute.

Elle soupire puis marmonne discrètement mais pas assez :

\- Irrécupérable…

Quelques instants plus tard, nous rejoignons Mason et Corey devant la salle d'histoire internationale, alors qu'Aly nous a abandonné pour son histoire Américaine, notre récente conversation à cœur ouverts reculée dans un coin de notre esprit.

Mon amie brune n'a vraiment pas l'air motivée pour un cours d'histoire en première heure de la matinée. Je la comprends. Elle soupire puis s'adosse au mur face aux garçons. Je suppose que même le prof déteste sa matière, puisqu'il arrive à chaque fois en retard et avec une mine de suicidaire.

\- Corey, je peux te poser une question ? lui demande Léna, un air soudainement intrigué sur le visage.

\- Je t'écoute, accepte-t-il.

\- Tu es quoi, au juste ?

Il sourit malicieusement –c'est vrai qu'elle n'y est pas allée par quatre chemins- puis déclare :

\- Un espèce de caméléon-garou.

\- Un quoi ? je m'étonne en haussant les sourcils, si haut qu'ils menacent de disparaitre sous ma tignasse.

\- Un caméléon-garou. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un caméléon ? se moque-t-il gentiment.

\- En même temps, c'est pas comme si j'en croisais à chaque coin de rue…

\- Faut aussi dire que nous et les animaux, ça fait à peu près trois mille, leur avoue ma meilleure amie.

\- Euh… théoriquement, Lou est aussi un animal, intervient Mason.

\- La prochaine fois que tu insinues une chose pareille, ton copain devra d'abord reconstituer un puzzle avant de pouvoir t'embrasser, je le menace subtilement.

Il hausse les sourcils et affiche une moue innocente, alors que Léna continue comme si de rien n'était –il faut dire qu'elle a l'habitude de mon caractère brute de décoffrage- :

\- Ça n'empêche qu'elle a tué notre hamster.

\- Mais c'était y a hyper longtemps, y a prescription. On avait dit qu'on oubliait ce détail ! je me plains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? s'intéresse Corey.

\- Il a fait un petit tour dans l'aspirateur. Il s'appelait Blopinou et il n'avait même pas un mois !

\- C'était purement accidentel ! je me défends. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, non plus !

\- Parfois j'en doute, marmonne Corey avec un sourire en coin, le regard déviant discrètement sur son petit-ami.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

On ne peut pas dire que la matinée ait été une partie de plaisir. Déjà, le prof d'Histoire nous a collé une interro surprise, alors que je n'ai absolument rien compris. Du coup j'ai écrit n'importe quoi, et je pense que j'aurais un F. C'est même très probable. Malgré les super cours que m'a passés Nolan, je n'ai absolument rien compris. La guerre froide, très peu pour moi. J'ai quand même réussi à caser le mot « vinyle », un mot n'ayant rien à voir avec le devoir. Au cas où vous vous demandez, c'est juste un pari que j'ai fait avec Liam au moment où on a appris qu'il y avait un contrôle.

Pour continuer sur la lancée de la journée pourrie, en chimie, un triple idiot m'a fait exploser une solution violette gluante au visage. J'ai dû aller me changer, et j'ai fini la journée en sweat-legging. Mon superbe haut blanc est complètement foutu, et ma jupe noire est bonne pour la poubelle. Les filles se sont bien foutues de ma gueule, et ne parlons pas de Liam et de Nolan. Ils riaient tellement, qu'ils ont failli s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Mason et Corey, qui sont dans ma classe de chimie, se sont moqués de moi sur le coup, mais ils n'en font pas toute une histoire.

Du coup, j'ai boudé Liam et Nolan pendant toute la journée, jusqu'à avant leur entraînement de lacrosse. En sport, je me suis mise en équipe avec Lorena, la fille qui est avec moi en gym – parce que oui, on est dans la même classe de sport -. En revanche, à quatorze heures, ils m'ont donné une barre de céréales au chocolat et beurre de cacahuète, provenant probablement de la cafétéria, du coup, j'ai été obligée de leur pardonner. Ils savent comment me soudoyer, ces deux petits.

Après ça, je rejoins donc Léna sur le parking, où je la vois _encore_ avec Théo. Je soupire et m'avance vers eux.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Aujourd'hui était enfin une bonne journée. Les cours se sont bien passés. J'ai réussi à rester éveillée durant toute l'heure d'histoire. C'est un exploit ! En psycho, le prof nous a distribué un sujet de dissertation, et j'ai peut-être l'air bizarre, mais j'adore les dissertations en psycho ! En éco, le coach avait l'air content et stressé pour le match de samedi. Louna l'est tout autant ! Puis, attention, la nouvelle qui a fait que ma journée soit merveilleuse c'est ma note en sciences. Roulement de tambours... j'ai eu un B+ ! J'étais tellement surprise et heureuse à la fois que j'ai failli en pleurer !

Maintenant qu'il est 14 heures et que j'ai fini les cours, je me rends vers le parking où m'attend Théo, comme d'habitude. Quand je pousse les portes de lycée, le soleil me réchauffe. C'est vraiment une bonne journée ! Je rejoins Théo, il est adossé contre sa voiture. Quand j'arrive à son niveau, il me prend dans ses bras et dépose un bisou sur mon front. J'aime cette complicité entre nous. C'est tellement rassurant de savoir que je peux lui faire confiance, qu'il me protège et veille sur moi.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? il me demande.

\- Oh oui, elle était parfaite ! je réponds sans quitter ses bras.

\- Tant mieux ! Elle te va très bien cette tenue, il dit en baissant la tête pour me voir de haut en bas.

\- Merci.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de porter des jupes, mais ce matin quand Aly et moi sommes sorties de nos chambres avec un haut blanc, une jupe patineuse noir pour elle et bordeaux pour moi, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussette haute on a explosé de rire. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, je la vois arriver. Elle vient vers nous d'un pas déterminé, elle fait partie des personnes qui n'aime pas que je sois en compagnie de Théo Raeken. Elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs, d'autres membres de la meute n'ont pas l'air de l'apprécier.

\- Tu viens, m'ordonne-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'arrive, je lui répond en soupirant.

\- On se voit ce soir, me dit Théo.

\- Oui.

Je m'apprête à quitter ses bras, mais il me retient. Je le regarde et prends le temps de le fixer dans les yeux, même si Aly commence à s'impatienter, et viens coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et souris. Notre baiser à beau durer dix secondes j'ai l'impression qu'il a duré une heure.

J'entends Alyssa se racler la gorge derrière nous et je rigole. Je quitte les bras du beau brun et m'en vais rejoindre Aly. Je la prends par le bras et nous nous éloignons en direction de notre Van. Elle prend place au volant, met la clé dans le contact et me fixe.

\- Une erreur, tu disais ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être une erreur pour toi, là !

Je souris et ne tarde pas à être rouge écarlate. Mon silence en dit long et Aly reprend :

\- Sinon ça te dit qu'on aille s'installer quelque part en attendant Lou ?

\- En ville sur une terrasse, ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait.

On quitte le parking après qu'Alyssa ait mis la radio. On est chacune perdue dans nos pensées. Arrivée au centre-ville, elle se gare sur un parking et nous sortons de la voiture. On va s'installer à une table en terrasse d'un café. D'autres personnes y sont également. Des personnes âgées, des couples avec des enfants et des étudiants comme nous. Je repense à notre meute et ne peux m'empêcher de nous voir, les filles, Gabriel et moi, installés autour d'une table à parler de tout et de rien, à rire, à oublier nos problèmes quotidiens, à vivre le moment présent sans penser à d'éventuelles attaques de chasseurs. Le serveur vient et prend notre commande, deux thés glacés comme à notre habitude. Aly sort ses devoirs d'algèbre et moi mon sujet de dissertation. Alors que nous sommes plongés dans nos devoirs depuis plus d'une heure, deux personnes viennent s'asseoir à notre table. Je lève la tête et vois Malia et Lydia. Malia me lance son plus beau sourire.

\- On vous dérange ?

\- Non t'inquiète, répond Alyssa.

Je suis soudainement sortie de ma dissertation de par la vibration de mon téléphone qui a fait sursauter Aly, elle me lance un regard noir car elle vient de faire une rature sur son cours. Je décroche mon téléphone et à l'autre bout il y a Théo. Encore et toujours. Il me demande ce que je fais, où je suis, il me piste enfaite. Je trouve ça chou, il s'inquiète pour moi. Une fois notre brève conversation terminée, je raccroche et repose mon téléphone sur la table. Je retourne à ma dissertation.

\- C'était qui ? demande soudainement Malia.

\- Théo, je lui réponds.

\- T'es bien proche de lui, si tu savais qui il est réellement... dit-elle en laissant planer le mystère.

J'arque un sourcil et Aly lève la tête pour être plus attentive à ce que Malia s'apprête à dire.

\- Et qui il est ? Un ovni ? Il vient de mars ?

\- Non, bien pire...

\- Malia, elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir, il a changé, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, la coupe Lydia.

\- Ça n'exclut pas le fait qu'il ait arraché le cœur de sa sœur pour devenir une chimère.

\- Quoi ?! je m'exclame.

\- Théo n'a pas toujours été le gentil protecteur que tu connais. Il voulait avoir tous les pouvoirs. Il a aidé les médecins de l'horreur à créer les chimères pour ensuite les tuer et avoir leurs pouvoirs. Il a même essayé de tuer Scott. Il m'a aussi tiré dessus et il a frappé Lydia à de nombreuses reprises. C'est un meurtrier.

\- Malia ! s'indigne son amie.

\- Elle doit être au courant.

Je les regarde, Lydia soupire, Malia boit son thé comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avais aucune importance et Alyssa à l'air aussi choquée que moi. J'essaie de m'imaginer ce que Malia vient de me dire. Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête. Ma poitrine se serre, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi. Je me sens trahie. J'ai fait confiance à Théo alors que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être bête à ce point. Accorder ma confiance à un inconnu. Je ferais mieux d'être aussi asociale que Lou, ça m'éviterait tant de problèmes. Il m'a dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance, que j'étais en sécurité avec lui alors que je ne sais rien de lui. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ? Je ne connaissais rien de sa vie et pourtant j'ai fait comme si. Une boule apparaît dans mon ventre quand je réalise que je l'ai embrassé alors que je ne le « connais » que depuis une semaine. Je me sens si minable.

\- Léna tu vas bien ? demande Lydia.

\- Oui, je réponds en souriant brièvement.

Mais non je ne vais pas bien, j'ai envie d'aller voir Théo et lui hurler dessus, enfin non je veux être le plus loin possible de lui. Il a eu de la peine pour moi quand je lui ai dit pour notre meute alors que lui n'en avait aucune quand il a tué sa sœur. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?


	15. Chapitre 15

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Deuxième chapitre de la semaine, dans la continuité du précédent (ben oui, c'est dans la continuité, t'es bête ou quoi ? Un chapitre suit forcément celui d'avant, mais quelle troubignoulle, cette fille). Bref, donc, la suite.

Un moment de post trauma, un rendez-vous et un peu de drama, comme d'hab.

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

 _« Au pied du mur »_

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Ça fait déjà une demi-heure que Malia nous a dit la vérité pour Théo, et j'ai repris mon devoir de maths. La nouvelle m'a secouée sur le coup, mais là, ça va mieux. Je ne vais pas dire que ça me surprend tant que ça. Déjà avant, je trouvais Théo louche. En sentant son odeur, j'ai trouvé qu'il semblait cacher un secret lourd, mais je n'avais pas cherché plus loin. Maintenant que je sais quel est ce secret, je me dis que ça ne me surprend tellement. Je n'aimais déjà pas son attitude avec Léna. C'est vrai quoi, c'était beaucoup trop parfait pour être sincère. Si encore il avait avoué son secret à Léna de son plein gré. Mais non, il a choisi de le garder pour lui, et c'est Malia qui a dû nous le dire.

Et depuis que Léna sait la nouvelle, elle n'a plus bougé. Elle regarde dans le vide avec une expression infiniment triste sur le visage. J'ai tellement envie de la serrer contre moi. Elle empeste la souffrance, et j'ai mal pour elle. Je sais que ce qu'elle ressent pour Théo est fort, et cette nouvelle l'a d'autant plus affectée. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'elle tourne la page. Théo Raeken est un meurtrier doublé d'un menteur, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

\- Bon, nous on va y aller, j'annonce en voyant l'heure. On doit chercher Lou à son entraînement.

\- D'accord, on se verra vendredi soir

\- Ouais.

Je range mes affaires, prends le bras de Léna et vais vers la voiture. Là, ce que m'a dit Lydia percute mon cerveau. Vendredi soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vendredi soir ? Alors que je mets le contact, je réfléchis à ces paroles.

\- Tu crois qu'elle parle de quoi ? je demande à mon amie.

\- Mh.

\- Elle a dit vendredi soir, qu'est ce qui se passe vendredi ?

\- Mh.

\- C'est un peu bizarre, quand même.

\- Mh.

Je jette un regard en coin à Léna, et la vois en train de regarder par la fenêtre, toujours avec cet air triste. Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas écoutée.

\- Oh, mais ce ne serait pas Théo, juste là ?

Le nom du garçon semble la réveiller, et elle se met à paniquer.

\- Quoi ?! Où ça ?

\- Nulle part, c'était parce que tu ne m'écoutais pas.

\- Mais t'es pas bien de me dire des trucs pareils ?!

\- C'est bon, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat, je marmonne. Ça fait dix minutes que je te parle, et que tu ne m'écoute pas.

\- Alyssa Selena Remy, je te jure que si tu recommences, je te tue avec mes propres mains !

\- Dit-elle à la fille dotée de super force de loup garou, je ris.

\- Ne teste pas la colère de la Banshee, me met-elle en garde.

\- Ouh, j'ai peur.

Je lâche un rire faussement moqueur, ce à quoi elle répond par un soupir exaspéré. Bon, je dis ça, mais les pouvoirs d'une Banshee sont quand même sacrément flippants. Je crois que si elle utilisait son hurlement sur moi, je m'évanouirais. Scott, probablement pas, car il est un Alpha, mais moi, je ne suis qu'une Bêta. Certes plutôt puissante, étant donné que je suis née avec mon pouvoir, mais en rien aussi puissante qu'un Alpha.

Je me concentre sur la route, et grille quelques feux rouges – ce n'est pas beaucoup, douze, si ? -, avant d'arriver sur le parking du lycée. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, donc je sors, prends mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste en cuir, et m'appuie sur la portière de la Combi.

 **~POV Louna~**

L'entrainement de Lacrosse de cet après-midi était assez virulent. Liam a été plutôt turbulent, à tel point qu'il a envoyé la moitié de notre équipe au tapis. Le coach lui a encore remonté les brettelles et l'a renvoyé sur le banc durant le reste de l'entraînement. C'est Nolan, seul, qui a dû nous diriger jusqu'à seize heures, le coach l'a laissé gérer, se contentant de nous engueuler lorsque nous nous tournions les pouces. Il faut dire que Nolan n'a pas la même autorité naturelle que Liam. Enfin, Liam n'est pas un tyran non plus, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il pouvait se montrer particulièrement convainquant lorsqu'il était en colère. Bref, Nolan se laisse un peu trop marcher sur les pieds à mon goût. Plus d'autorité et moins de laxisme. C'est ça qui faut pour gagner. Donc, d'après moi et vu la coopération quasi inexistante de notre équipe, nous n'avons pas de fortes chances de remporter le match de samedi. A moins que Nolan ne se fasse pousser une paire de couilles d'ici là.

Durant cette petite semaine depuis que nous sommes arrivées à Beacon Hills, j'ai eu le temps de constater tout un tas de phénomènes étranges. Pour commencer, j'ai rencontré une coyote-garou. Ce n'est pas rien ! Je ne savais même pas que ça existait ! Peut-être bien que je rencontrerai un serpent-garou, un de ces quatre. Et pourquoi pas un cookie-garou, tant qu'on y est ?

Et y a aussi les gens de cette ville. Ils sont tous plus louches les uns que les autres. Surtout Théo, lui il détient le record ! C'est comme s'ils savaient exactement qui nous sommes, mais surtout ce que nous sommes. Ça c'est flippant. Tout comme les regards de sérials killers que nous lancent certains lycéens. Bon, je les leur rends bien, les regards de psychopathe, ça me connait.

L'ambiance tendue entre les habitants du Beacon Hills se fait aussi ressentir dans la cohésion de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Deux des membres –des abrutis congénitaux tout juste bons à lancer la balle dans le filet- s'en sont pris à Liam. Ils l'ont vraiment poussé à bout. Pour peu je l'en plaindrais, mais bon, ça reste quand même Liam.

Sur le parking du lycée, je remarque les filles, Aly et Léna, m'attendre avec plus ou moins de patience en discutant vivement. Je leur envoie un petit sourire épuisé tandis que nous nous engageons sur le chemin du retour.

 **~POV Alyssa~**

Une fois que nous rentrons à l'appartement, Léna va dans sa chambre et ferme la porte à clef. Je pense que son cerveau est tellement hors-service qu'elle n'a même pas pensé qu'on pouvait ouvrir sa porte même si elle est verrouillée à triple tours, étant donné qu'on a une force surnaturelle. Enfin bref. Lou et moi, nous nous asseyons sur le canapé. J'allume la télé et mets la chaîne des dessins animés, ce qui fait hausser un sourcil à mon amie.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'à Léna, ou je dois attendre que tu finisses ton dessin animé ? me demande la louve qui me sert d'amie, après cinq minutes de silence.

\- Malia nous a dit que Théo avait tué sa sœur, qu'il avait essayé de tuer Scott et Malia une fois, et qu'il avait frappé Lydia plusieurs fois.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Lou en bondissant sur ses deux pieds.

\- T'as très bien entendu.

\- Il tué sa sœur ?!

\- Et oui.

\- Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais de là à penser qu'il ait tué sa propre sœur !

Je jette un regard en coin à Lou. Elle est en train de faire les cent pas, tout en insultant non modérément Théo Raeken. Je distingue un « je ne veux plus que Léna lui adresse la parole » et un « quel salaud », ainsi que quelques insultes assez violentes. Je crois que le cerveau de Lou va exploser, tellement il est en surchauffe. Et je crois aussi qu'elle va faire un trou dans le sol à force de tourner en rond comme ça. Ou bien elle va se casser la gueule en trébuchant sur le tapis. Affaire à suivre.

\- Non mais franchement, j'en reviens pas ! Tu vois, Aly, j'ai raison de ne pas facilement faire confiance aux gens ! Après, ils te plantent un couteau dans le dos, et voilà le résultat ! conclut-elle en pointant son doigt en direction de la chambre de Léna.

Je soupire et pose ma tête sur le dossier du canapé. Je ferme les yeux et ma fatigue ne tarde pas à m'emporter. Que je suis faible.

 **~POV Louna~**

Absorbée par ma disert d'anglais, je m'effraye lorsque je reçois un SMS d'Isaac. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là ? Je termine ma phrase philosophique puis déverrouille mon téléphone :

 **[De Isaac : T'es occupée ?**

 **A Isaac : Oui ]**

Clair, net et précis. J'ai des choses à faire, moi !

 **[De Isaac : Tu peux te libérer ?**

 **A Isaac : Non.]**

Je re-verrouille mon portable puis retourne à mon devoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, j'ai une vie, moi aussi !

Mais finalement, cinq minutes plus tard, ayant perdu le fil de mon devoir pour m'être creusé la tête sur ce que me voulait Isaac, je me décide à ranger ma fierté pour lui renvoyer un message.

 **[A Isaac : Pourquoi ?]**

Je garde mon portable en main jusqu'à ce que la réponse arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

 **[De Isaac : J'ai besoin de mon binôme.**

 **De Isaac : Je passe te prendre dans quinze minutes, sois prête.**

 **De Isaac : S'il te plaît.]**

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, mais commence tout de même à me préparer. J'enfile un pull assez chaud puis range mes écouteurs dans ma poche. Jamais sans musique, c'est une règle élémentaire de survie en terrain inconnu.

Je me dirige ensuite vers l'entrée pout y enfiler mon blouson. Au passage, je préviens les filles de mon départ :

\- Je m'en vais, je serais rentrée pour aller bosser.

Puis je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas où on va et donc encore moins l'heure de mon retour, alors j'ajoute :

\- Enfin, j'espère.

\- Tu vas où ? me demande Léna en refermant son clapet d'ordinateur.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Isaac a un truc à faire.

\- Et toi, t'as pas des trucs à faire ? me demande Aly en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Euh… peut-être bien. Mais bon, Isaac me suit quasiment toute la journée comme un garde-du-corps, je peux bien lui accorder une après-midi.

\- T'es malade ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

\- Je crois pas. D'ailleurs je te ferais remarquer qu'on n'est jamais malade.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça par pure bonté d'âme ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! je rétorque avec un air faussement offensé.

En fait non. Aly a raison, je ne fais rien par bonté d'âme, surtout lorsque ça ne m'est pas profitable. Mais bon, d'un côté ça m'est quand même profitable puisque ça me donne enfin la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur le si mystérieux Isaac Je-sais-pas-quoi. C'est une occasion que je ne peux pas louper.

Aly me lance un regard qui signifie « bien sûr, prends moi pour une quiche, j'te dirais rien ». Je lui réponds par un sourire innocent avent de leur adresser un petit signe de la main et de quitter la pièce. Je me revêts de mon gilet fourré puis sors de l'appart en prenant bien soin de vérifier que mes clés soient bien dans ma poche. J'aimerais éviter de me retrouver enfermée dehors, comme c'est déjà arrivé à Aly à maintes reprises.

Lorsque je rejoins le parking, le SUV gris métallisé est déjà là, garé sur le parking et son conducteur semble attendre patiemment ma venue.

Il avait dit quand déjà ? Dans quinze minutes, non ? Ça ne fait même pas sept minutes qu'il m'a envoyé le message et il est déjà devant chez moi. A croire qu'il passe sa vie ici.

Je me laisse tomber sur le siège passager, puis boucle ma ceinture par habitude. Ça me fait toujours encore bizarre de ne pas risquer ma vie à chaque fois que je rentre dans une voiture. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la conduite d'Aly est vraiment unique en son genre et forte en émotions.

\- Alors, je demande lorsqu'il démarre, on va où ?

\- J'ai un truc à faire. Scott refuse que j'y aille seul, dit-il sur un ton contrarié.

\- Et on va où ?

\- Tu verras. Arrête de me poser des questions ou je fais pareil, me menace-t-il.

Je me tais alors, mais mon silence ne dure que quelques minutes avant que je ne perde patience et recommence à le questionner :

\- On va où ?

\- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? rétorque-t-il, excédé par mon obstination.

J'allais lui répondre « non » du tac-au-tac, mais après y avoir réfléchis, j'opte pour une réponse plus honnête :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il lâche la route des yeux un quart de seconde pour me regarder avec surprise, puis se mords imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure avant de finalement dire :

\- J'ai un rendez-vous. A 18 heures dans un cabinet de Los Angeles.

\- Un rendez-vous de quoi ?

\- Un rendez-vous d'affaires, répond-il brièvement. Sinon, vous êtes prêts pour le match de Lacrosse ?

\- Tu changes de sujet ?

Un petit sourire perse sur son visage.

\- Alors ? insiste-t-il.

\- On est aussi prêts que possible avec une telle équipe. C'est vraiment pathétique la façon dont ils s'en prennent les uns aux autres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que, toi, tu fais ?

Son ton sarcastique me fait lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, non, j'oubliais, tu déteste tout le monde, continue-t-il.

\- Presque tout le monde, je le corrige. C'est plus simple comme ça.

\- Comment ça ? Plus simple d'être asociale ?

\- … oui, je concède en un souffle, légèrement mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas à m'embarrasser d'avoir peur de blesser quelqu'un, je peux être la vraie moi sans avoir à me préoccuper de de ce qu'en pense les autres. De toute manière, je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Léna et d'Aly ?

\- Elles sont bien plus que des amies. C'est comme les sœurs que je n'ai jamais eues.

\- Et moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon ami.

\- Oh.

Une drôle de grimace traverse les traits de son visage, mais il se reprend :

\- Dans ce cas, je suis quoi pour toi ?

\- Tu es Isaac Lahey.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Pour l'instant du moins.

Il n'ajoute rien et se contente de conduire dans un silence pesant.

Isaac gare le SUV sur un parking pas très fréquenté puis consulte la montre à son poignet. Et il la consulte encore, et encore. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est nerveux. Mais lui poser la question ne ferait qu'augmenter son taux de stress. J'ai l'habitude avec Léna comme meilleure amie. Je me mords pensivement la lèvre inférieure, tout en me répétant une énième fois la tactique du match de samedi. Je veux être sûre à cent pourcent de ne pas tout foirer. Et je veux que ce soit un bon match, même si je suis obligée de faire équipe avec Nolan. Selon le coach, nous formons un bon duo sur le terrain et loin de nos conflits d'intérêt. Son jeu est complémentaire au mien et une combinaison des deux laisse peu de chances aux adversaires de passer notre défense. Je veux bien faire ce sacrifice, si c'est pour le bien de l'équipe. Et ça m'en coute de le dire, mais Liam est vraiment un bon joueur quand il met ses pulsions meurtrières de coté au profit du jeu.

\- Pile à l'heure, commente Isaac, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

Je redresse brusquement la tête et aperçois un 4x4 de luxe faire une entrée du tonnerre dans le parking.

\- C'est qui ? je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

\- Des clients.

Il sort alors du SUV sans me laisser le questionner davantage, attrape une imposante mallette qui squattait la banquette arrière puis me lance :

\- Tu restes dans la voiture, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. S'il te plait, ajoute-t-il alors que je fronçais les sourcils, désapprouvant recevoir des ordres.

Puis, juste pour s'assurer que je ne désobéisse en aucun cas, il verrouille la voiture de l'extérieur, m'enfermant ainsi dans l'habitacle. Je lui envoie mon regard le plus noir et serre les dents. Il me le payera, cet abruti. Personne ne donne d'ordres à Louna Collins. Enfin, presque personne, quoi. Il fait alors volte-face et se dirige d'un pas impérial digne d'un prince vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je n'avais pas fait attention avant, mais il a troqué son habituel sweat et jean pour un élégant pantalon noir et une veste de costume. Il ne manquerait plus que les lunettes de soleil et il aurait le parfait accoutrement du dealeur de drogue haut de gamme.

J'espère au moins que sa mallette ne contenait pas de crack. Je l'aurais senti, non ? Quoique, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mes weekends de me renseigner sur l'odeur des drogues. Si déjà on n'a pas beaucoup de neurones opérationnels, mieux vaut ménager les autres et ne pas les bousiller avec ces merdes.

Lorsqu'il disparaît suivit de ses « clients », avalés par l'immense porte du bâtiment, je pousse un soupir résigné puis croise les bras sur ma poitrine en m'adossant à la portière. J'ai déjà dit que je haïssais Isaac Lahey ? Parce que c'est vraiment le cas dans de tels moments.

Je farfouille dans ma poche à la recherche de mes écouteurs pour mettre un peu de musique. Ça fera passer le temps plus vite et je n'aurais pas l'impression de manquer d'air dans cette voiture. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il a trafiqué quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible qu'il n'y ait pas de bouton pour déverrouiller de l'intérieur, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir testé tous ceux du tableau de bord…

Mes yeux restent vissés au bâtiment durant toute l'entrevue, alors que ma playlist défile dans mes oreilles. J'avais pensé à lui faire des crasses pour me venger, mais finalement j'ai de trop bonnes manières pour abîmer une si belle voiture. Je trouverai bien comment lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, les deux hommes asiatiques –les « clients »- accompagnés de leurs garde-du-corps sortent enfin du bâtiment. La mallette d'Isaac fermement tenue par le plus petit des deux se balance au rythme de leur marche. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Isaac est vraiment un trafiquant ?

Je redirige mon regard vers la porte qui s'ouvre à nouveau, mais sur mon binôme, cette fois. Sans un regard pour ses « clients », il se dirige vers moi –et la voiture. Surtout la voiture, en fait- le visage aussi impassible qu'un pot de yaourt vide.

\- Alors, ton rendez-vous a été productif ? Tes « clients » ont apprécié ta prestation ? j'ironise avec amertume lorsqu'il s'installe au volant.

\- Tu me prends pour une pute ?

\- Tes propos peuvent porter à confusion, je me justifie.

Son regard agacé me soutire un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être susceptible, celui-là ! Il est même pire que moi !

\- C'est bon, je rigolais, je lance finalement cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'il ne me calculait même plus, le regard simplement fixé au loin sur la route.

\- Tu ne rigoles jamais. Tu passes ton temps à tirer la tronche, riposte-t-il.

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait justifier ça, honnêtement.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Evidement que je ne peux rien comprendre puisque tu ne prends pas la peine de me l'expliquer, me reproche-t-il.

Je détourne le regard, blessé malgré moi par ses paroles. Je sens son regard sur mon visage mais je laisse mes yeux vagabonder sans but sur le paysage –un magnifique parking, en l'occurrence- puis je lui avoue sans le regarder et la voix plus faible que ce que je voulais :

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu le feras quand tu seras prête, conclut-il d'une voix plus douce.

Le retour se fait dans une atmosphère plus détendue pour Isaac. Une fois la pression de son « rendez-vous » retombée, le fait de se retrouver ensemble dans la voiture est à nouveau habituel. Et contre toute attente, ça créé des liens, de passer tout ce temps ensemble, jour après jour.

\- Tu sais, Lou, tu n'es pas aussi asociale que tu le penses, déclare-t-il soudainement en brisant le calme qui s'était installé entre nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Tu as tenu une conversation avec moi sans même t'en rendre compte ou te renfermer sur toi.

Je le regarde en plissant légèrement les yeux, puis je commente d'une voix indifférente :

\- C'est parce que tu es différent des autres.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et arque un sourcil.

\- En quoi ?

\- En tout. J'ai l'impression que t'as vécu bien plus que la majorité des gens de notre âge. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sens que tu portes encore le poids de ton passé sur tes épaules. T'en parles jamais, mais je suis bien placée pour savoir ce genre de choses. Tu me reproches de me renfermer sur moi-même, mais c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Je ne suis personne pour te dire ce que tu as à faire, mes conseils sont généralement pourris et tu risques de finir en taule si tu les suis, alors je ne vais rien te dire si ce n'est de tourner la page.

\- Tourner la page, répète-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique, tout un flot d'émotions se succédant sur son visage angélique en une fraction de seconde.

\- Ou arrache-la et torche toi avec, c'est comme tu préfères, je commente, lui soutirant ainsi un éclat de rire.

\- C'est ce que t'as fait ? Tourner la page, je veux dire.

\- J'y travaille, je réponds avec sérieux en hochant vaguement la tête.

Je passe la porte de l'appart, ma montre affiche 18h20 ; je suis dans les temps pour le boulot. Bon, pour la disert d'Anglais, on repassera.

\- J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue en cours de route, me lance Aly en sortant de sa chambre, son sac à la main.

\- Je suis à l'heure, non ?

Elle affiche une moue septique puis s'adosse au mur avant de passer à l'offensive :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- De la compagnie pour un trajet.

\- Tu ne veux pas être moins claire ?

\- Il est allé voir ses clients, je réponds vaguement en me servant un verre de jus de fruits.

\- Tu veux dire, comme une pute ?

\- D'après lui, non.

\- Comment ça, d'après lui ? me demande-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bah, je lui ai posé la question. Et il l'a mal pris, en plus.

\- C'est compréhensible, surtout avec le tact dont tu fais habituellement preuve.

\- Il l'a bien cherché en m'enfermant dans sa stupide voiture, je râle. Bref, on va être en retard si on ne part pas tout de suite. Elle est où Léna ? Léna ?! je crie en me tournant vers le salon pour que ma voix porte bien.

 **~POV Léna~**

Après avoir tenté de rester concentrée sur mes devoirs, malgré les mots de Malia résonnant dans ma tête, je sors de ma chambre et vais me préparer pour aller au travail. Quand j'enfile mes bottes, je me prépare psychologiquement à affronter Théo. Alors que je lève mon bras pour prendre sa veste, je me rétracte et vais dans ma chambre chercher un pull bien chaud, avec ma grosse écharpe ça fera l'affaire. Je rejoins les filles, qui sont déjà prêtes, et on quitte l'appartement, la veste de Théo dans mes mains.

On marche dans la ville et ni mes amies ni moi ne parlons. De toute façon je suis bien trop perdue dans mes pensées pour dire et écouter quoi que ce soit. Les filles me tiennent par le bras alors qu'on arrive devant le _Fluffy's_.

\- Je sais que ça va être dur, mais ne lui montre pas que tu es au courant.

\- Je pense qu'il le sentira, Aly...

\- Reste zen, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande, Léna. Pas de crise de panique durant le service d'accord ? demande Louna.

\- Oui promis, je leur souris.

\- Tu nous attends à la fin, tu ne rentres pas sans nous.

\- Et pas avec lui ! ajoute Alyssa.

\- Entendu.

Je les prends dans mes bras et me dirige vers le restaurant. Après avoir soufflé un coup je pousse la porte et rentre un sourire, malgré moi, sur les lèvres. Travail oblige.

Je suis seule dans le vestiaire pour me changer. Quand j'ai boutonné le dernier bouton de ma chemise, je me retourne vers la veste poser sur le banc. Je la prends dans mes bras et la porte à mon visage pour la sentir une dernière fois. Elle sent bon, son odeur est sauvage et épicée. Il faut maintenant que je m'en détache. Je la plie alors et la pose sur le banc, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vêtement oublié.

Après avoir fait cela, je me regarde dans le miroir et remarque que mes yeux sont rougis et brillants de larmes. Il ne faut pas que je pleure, non, pas pour lui, pas pour une personne sans cœur comme Théo Raeken. Je relève mes cheveux en un chignon vite fait, et sors de la pièce une fois que les larmes dans mes yeux ont disparu. C'est la colère qui m'anime, maintenant.

Je prends un plateau sur le bar et commence mon service. Je ne croise même pas le regard de Théo. Je sais très bien qu'il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'arrête pas de me fixer en espérant comprendre. Je resterai aussi muette qu'une carpe. Je me concentre sur le travail.

En trois heures, j'ai réussi à faire tomber quatre verres et à me tromper de commande deux fois, je n'ai pas été si concentrée que ça, finalement. Je retourne dans les vestiaires, toujours en colère contre Théo -qui n'a pas arrêté de m'interpeler toute la soirée-, mais avec l'épuisement en plus. Je me change et remarque que sa veste n'est plus là. Je range mes vêtements de travail et renfile mon jean, mon pull et mon écharpe. Je vais voir le patron pour m'excuser, c'est au moins la sixième fois ce soir. Mais le patron est toujours aussi sympa et me dit que ce n'est pas grave. Je le remercie et sors bien emmitouflée dans mon écharpe. Mais qui vois-je dehors ? Théo, sa veste à la main. Je m'avance et me place contre le muret de l'autre côté, seul le chemin pour accéder au restaurant nous séparant. Il se tourne vers moi, je ne le regarde pas, j'ai les yeux fixés sur la maison en face de moi. Il s'apprête à parler, mais je le coupe net.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Théo. J'ai appris des choses, que je te soupçonnais incapable de faire, alors laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît, je dis d'une voix ferme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris, Léna ?

Il s'approche de moi.

\- Malia m'a tout dit, Théo.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

\- Tout, je dis en haussant le ton, mes yeux dans ceux du brun.

\- Comment ça, tout ?

\- Fait pas l'idiot, Théo, je sais tout, pour les chimères, Scott et ta sœur, je réponds les larmes aux yeux.

\- Léna, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi.

Il me prend la main mais je me dégage aussitôt.

\- Ne me touche pas. Je ne veux plus te parler, ni t'approcher.

\- Ça va être compliqué, on est en binôme je te rappelle.

\- Je m'en fous, Théo. Qui a envie d'être en binôme avec un meurtrier ? je demande d'un air menaçant.

\- Mais...

\- Stop, ferme-la ! je m'exclame.

Mon pouls s'accélère. Théo s'arrête, comme si je l'avais blessé. Malgré tout, il ne s'éloigne pas.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit, Théo ? demande Lou, qui arrive avec Aly.

Mes amies viennent à notre niveau, et Théo ne peut que reculer de quelques pas. Lou vient vers moi et me prend par le bras.

\- Tu vas gentiment dégager, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être méchante mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai du mal à me contrôler, il vaudrait mieux pour tes fesses que tu t'en ailles, l'avertit Aly, alors que ses yeux ont viré à l'ambré.

Une bataille de regards est engagée. Les yeux de Théo sont aussi devenus jaunes. Il se résout cependant à rebrousser chemin quelques minutes plus tard en soupirant. Aly pousse un soupir de soulagement quand ses yeux retrouvent leur bleu azur.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande la rousse.

\- Oui, je réponds dans un souffle.

C'est peut-être fou, mais voir Théo partir comme ça me fait de la peine. Ma poitrine se serre et je sens les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Mes amies me prennent par le bras et on rentre à l'appartement. Je pleure silencieusement durant tout le trajet. J'ai des flashs en tête, je vois Théo arracher le cœur de sa sœur, je le vois tirer sur Malia mais n'arrive pas à y croire. Arrivée à la maison, je me dirige vers ma chambre et m'écroule sur le lit sans avoir pris le temps d'enlever mes bottes. Je laisse les larmes couler. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. En réalité j'ai eu tellement peur, quand Alyssa et Théo étaient face à face, je savais qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que l'un des deux ne saute sur l'autre. Alors que je tente de me calmer, les filles entrent dans ma chambre.

\- Léna ? On est là, calme toi, dit Aly en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Je me redresse et essuie mes larmes et mon maquillage par la même occasion. Je la prends dans mes bras.

\- Merci. Vous restez avec moi cette nuit ?

\- Si tu veux, elle répond en souriant.

Je me lève et enlève mes bottes. Je vais les ranger dans l'entrée et vais me démaquiller complètement dans la salle de bain, une fois mon pyjama enfilé. Je me regarde et me dit que finalement, cette journée n'était pas si bien que ça. Je soupire et me retiens pour ne pas pleurer une énième fois. Quand je retourne dans ma chambre, les filles sont déjà couchées dans le lit. Je me glisse entre elles.

\- We Stand Together ? demande Lou.

\- We Stand Together ! répond Alyssa.

\- We Stand Together, je murmure déjà presque endormie.


	16. Chapitre 16

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissement -ou peut-être pas-. Bref, au programme, de la psychopathie à souhait !

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

 _« Perte de contrôle »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Six heures, ce n'est pas une heure pour se lever, ça ! J'ai passé la nuit à fixer le plafond en espérant sortir de ce cauchemar. À chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je me voyais à la place de Malia, quand Théo lui tire dessus. Le temps passe et je suis encore dans mon lit avec Lou. Aly est déjà sortie du lit depuis dix minutes, alors qu'on émergeait de notre « nuit », je sais qu'elles n'ont pas ou peu dormi, cette nuit.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone, posé à l'autre bout de ma chambre, me fait sortir de mon lit en vitesse. Je regarde de qui vient le message, et vois sans surprise qu'il s'agit de Théo. Qu'il aille se faire voir, je ne lui répondrai pas. Bon, maintenant que je suis debout, je vais chercher des habits dans mon armoire. Je prends un jean blanc et un top bleu marine au manches trois-quarts, et me rends dans la salle de bain. En passant, je vois Aly, complètement absorbée par son téléphone, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me demande comment elle arrive à sourire autant dès le matin. Bon en même temps, c'est Alyssa, elle a naturellement la joie de vivre.

Quand je rentre dans la salle de bain, un bruit sourd retentit, je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles et m'accroupis au sol en criant. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et mon amie rousse apparaît.

\- Léna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle, affolée.

\- Trop fort…

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête la machine à café, ça me bousille les tympans.

\- Oh, pardon.

Elle sort de la pièce et va arrêter la machine. Le bruit disparaît et je n'entends plus rien. Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand je ne dors pas, je deviens parano et entends chaque bruit. Le tic-tac de l'horloge da la cuisine, le grincement du lit où est couché Lou, le bruit des messages qui s'envoient sur le téléphone d'Aly. Chaque petit bruit est multiplié.

Je me change, passe une légère couche de mascara sur mes cils, et mets de l'huile pour nourrir mes boucles. Je sors de la salle de bain et vais rejoindre Alyssa à la table de la cuisine, son téléphone dans une main et son café dans l'autre. Je regarde mon amie rousse d'un air perplexe.

 ** _~POV Louna ~_**

Lorsque je me décide à sortir du lit de Léna, il est quasiment déjà l'heure de partir. Comme toutes les autres nuits, je n'ai pas réussi à me reposer comme il se doit. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars de l'attaque. Non, cette fois c'était pire. C'était Théo qui s'en prenait à Léna. Pour être concrète, il lui arrachait carrément le cœur. C'était vraiment dégueulasse, je ne sais pas d'où sortaient tous ces détails glauques, Aly m'a juste raconté les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Et tout ce que j'en ai retenu c'est que j'avais raison. Théo est un psychopathe. Un psychopathe dangereux. Et les membres de la meute ne semblent même pas vouloir sa mort. Sauf Malia, la seule qui soit un minimum sensée dans cette meute plus que bizarre.

Je prends une douche en quatrième vitesse. L'eau froide me permet de me réveiller complètement et d'ôter toute trace de sommeil de mon visage. J'enfile ensuite un jean bleu marine- je mets trois semaines à le mettre puisque j'avais oublié de me sécher un minimum- accompagné d'un débardeur gris foncé rayé. Je passe déjà mes bottines à talons à mes pieds pour gagner un peu de temps puis démêle ma tignasse de quelques coups de brosse bien placés, avant de me faire une tresse sur le côté.

Je débarque alors dans la cuisine, et, sous l'œil médusé de Léna, je vole assez de cookies pour tenir le temps du trajet, puis les salue rapidement avant de claquer la porte à ma suite et de me précipiter vers les escaliers -la vieille dame du troisième bloquait l'ascenseur- jusqu'à la voiture d'Isaac, garée par habitude sur le côté gauche du parking accolé à l'immeuble.

\- Salut, je déclare en prenant place côté passager.

\- Euh, salut ?

\- Bah quoi ? je demande alors qu'il tire une tête de poisson hors de l'eau.

\- T'es de bonne humeur ?

\- Bien sûr que non, quelle question !

\- Je me disais aussi, rit-il. T'es vraiment pressée d'aller en cours ou c'est juste pour profiter de ma présence ?

\- Ne te prends pas pour plus que tu n'es, je le rembarre.

Son sourire amusé ne disparaît pas, tandis qu'il démarre la voiture. J'en profite pour essayer d'obtenir un peu plus d'informations :

\- Tu connais bien Théo ?

\- Le serveur ?

\- Ouais, je grommelle, et le binôme de Léna, surtout.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Il est louche. Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. Et c'est un psychopathe.

\- T'abuses peut-être un peu.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre. Il a quand même un peu tué sa sœur.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il en braquant le volant pour s'arrêter sur le côté de la route.

\- Ouais, c'est Aly qui m'a dit que Malia lui avait dit.

\- Hein ? me demande-t-il perdu.

\- Il a laissé sa sœur se noyer, je martèle. C'est un psychopathe. Tu le connaissais ? Avant de débarquer, je veux dire.

\- Non, pas du tout. Scott m'a vaguement parlé de lui. Ils étaient à la maternelle ensemble, avant que Théo ne déménage.

\- Il aurait mieux fait de rester là où il était, ce psychopathe.

Isaac ne répond rien, mais son regard toujours écarquillé par le choc de la nouvelle me laisse presque lire en lui. Et il pense pareil que moi.

\- Je vais être en retard, j'annonce finalement.

Isaac fronce les sourcils, puis, sans crier gare, il retourne sur la route en accélérant brusquement.

Je m'agrippe au tableau de bord et lui lance un regard noir. J'aurais pu mourir avec ses conneries. On dirait Aly, quoi !

 _ **~POV Léna ~**_

Une fois que Lou a disparu de l'appart, je regarde mon amie rousse d'un air perplexe.

\- J'ai pas tout compris, là.

\- Cherche pas, y a Isaac qui l'attend en bas, elle répond sans lâcher son téléphone des yeux.

\- Et toi, y a pas Nolan qui t'attend ? je demande en souriant.

\- Non, il va au lycée avec Liam. Et d'ailleurs, faut aussi qu'on y aille.

Je termine mon verre et me lève pour le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Nous mettons nos chaussures puis nos vestes. Nous sortons, et Alyssa claque la porte. C'est quoi cette manie ? Nous descendons les escaliers de l'immeuble et montons dans le van. Nous arrivons au lycée une minute avant la sonnerie. En montant les escaliers pour rentrer dans le lycée, je croise Isaac. Aly ne l'a surement pas vu, comme elle a les yeux rivés sur son portable. C'est bon elle va le retrouver son Nolan chéri ! Lou est en train de monter avec Mason et Corey, donc je les rejoins, et Aly court vers Liam et Nolan.

 _ **~POV Alyssa ~**_

Je passe le cours d'histoire à observer le paysage par la fenêtre, qui est, on ne va pas se mentir, bien plus intéressant que le cours du prof sur la guerre du Vietnam. Non pas que je m'en foute de la guerre du Vietnam, mais le prof est profondément ennuyeux. À la fin de l'heure, lorsque nous sortons du cours, Nolan me sermonne sur mon manque de sérieux, ce à quoi je rétorque - gentiment - que ce ne sont pas ses affaires et que de toute façon, on étudie la guerre du Vietnam depuis tellement d'années que j'ai fini par tout connaître par cœur.

En chimie, le prof nous fait un contrôle surprise, que je rate complètement, bien évidemment. Lorsque nous sortons, Mason confie qu'il stresse parce qu'il n'a pas répondu complètement à la dernière question, et Corey et moi, qui sommes carrément nuls en cette matière, échangeons un regard entendu.

\- Je n'ai réussi à répondre qu'à trois questions sur les dix, si ça peut te rassurer, je dis au métisse en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- J'espère avoir au moins la moyenne, soupire Corey.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais en sport, je dis aux garçons. On se voit en français.

Je rejoins le gymnase, me change, puis sors sur le terrain. Le coach nous demande – encore et toujours – de faire des tours de terrains, tout en braillant je ne sais quelles insultes à tout le monde sauf moi. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il raconte, pensant à ma vengeance sur les chasseurs et sur Théo. Sur les chasseurs pour avoir tué ma seule famille, et sur Théo pour avoir menti délibérément à ma meilleure amie. Je suis tellement dans la Lune – deviendrais-je comme Léna ? – que je ne remarque pas que Nolan court à ma hauteur et que Liam est déjà loin devant.

\- Tout va bien ? me demande-t-il.

\- Ouais. Je suis juste en train de planifier des meurtres dans ma tête.

Le brun rit et reprend :

\- Et tu planifies les meurtres de qui, exactement ?

\- Des chasseurs et de Théo Raeken.

\- Pourquoi tu prévois de tuer Théo ?

\- Parce qu'il a omis d'évoquer les détails sordides de son passé à Léna.

\- Oh. Honnêtement, moi, il m'importe peu. Je ne le connais pas, il est juste ami avec Liam, mais je ne le fréquente pas.

\- Oh, mais moi aussi, il m'importe autant que la première chaussette que j'ai trouée, mais il a fait du mal à Léna, et ça, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Même si je sais qu'elle lui pardonnera tôt ou tard.

Après le sport, je m'empresse de rejoindre le cours de français, m'installe à côté de Lou, et lui raconte mon contrôle de chimie. Léna est toujours absente psychologiquement, donc elle ne m'écoute pas. Je te jure que tu vas le payer, Théo Raeken. Je te jure que tu vas payer pour détruire ma meilleure amie.

 _ **~POV Louna ~**_

A midi, j'attends les filles à mon casier puis nous nous dirigeons ensemble à la cafétéria. Les autres sont déjà en haut, occupant la plus grande table. Nous nous installons à leurs côtés, Aly se retrouvant pile face à Nolan, à qui j'envoie un regard meurtrier sans raison particulière.

\- Vous êtes au courant pour la fête de demain ? nous demande Liam alors que nous sommes à peine installées à table.

\- Quelle fête ? s'étonne Aly.

\- Celle pour fêter le match de samedi, répond Mason comme une évidence.

\- Ah ok. C'est n'est pas très logique de fêter une victoire avant même de jouer le match, si ?

\- Pourquoi attendre, si on est sûrs de gagner ? rétorque Liam avec un air prétentieux.

Aly hoche la tête, l'air de se demander si Liam est sérieux. Apparemment oui.

\- Bref, reprend Liam, pensez à venir avec vos binômes à la fête, c'est plus sûr, même si on reste entre nous.

\- Qui te dit qu'on va venir, à cette fête ? je demande.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas manquer ça ! C'est presque aussi culte que la fête d'anniversaire de Lydia Martin.

\- Cool, je rétorque en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Donc vous viendrez ?

\- Évidemment ! assure Aly avec enthousiasme avant que je ne puisse le remballer.

\- Génial !

\- Ouais… génial, je marmonne en écho à Liam tout en plissant les yeux en direction d'Aly.

J'avale une bouchée de mes pâtes aux mushrooms en tirant une tête d'exaspérée. Au pire des cas, je pourrais toujours me défiler en prétextant une excuse bidon.

Je tourne la tête vers Léna. Il y a comme un vide depuis le début du repas puisqu'elle ne daigne adresser mot à personne. Le regard perdu dans ses propres pâtes aux mushrooms, elle joue mollement avec le contenu de son assiette. Je voudrais vraiment avoir Théo sous le coude pour lui faire payer d'avoir fait du mal à ma meilleure amie.

\- Léna, tout va bien ? lui demande Mason, le seul de la tablée à s'être rendu compte de son humeur morose, vu qu'il est directement assis en face d'elle. Tu n'as pas l'air très présente, commente-t-il.

\- Oh si, ça va… répond-elle en relevant la tête avec un sourire aussi faux que la couleur de cheveux de la vieille du troisième.

\- T'en es sûre ? insiste Corey, en posant à son tour un regard interrogateur sur Léna.

\- Je… commence-t-elle, mais je l'interromps :

\- Théo est un psychopathe, j'annonce sans préambule.

\- Ah… commente Liam. C'est qui qui a vendu la mèche ?

\- Malia. Vous ne vouliez quand même pas nous cacher une chose pareille ? s'indigne Aly.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas vraiment le truc qu'on dit pendant un déjeuner. Ou alors en plein milieu d'une bataille. Fallait juste qu'on trouve le bon moment.

\- J'aurais quand même préféré le savoir avant de lui accorder une confiance aveugle, murmure Léna tout en laissant sa tête reposer sur sa main.

\- Il n'a pas un si mauvais fond, en réalité. Il s'est aussi battu à nos côtés, c'est un détail non négligeable, le défend Liam.

\- Tu es de quel côté, toi ?! s'exclame Aly.

\- Du côté du bien ! Et Théo veut faire le bien, lui aussi.

\- Bref, cette conversation ne mène à rien. Faites ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez, mais en silence, je conclue en avalant une autre bouchée.

Personne n'ose me contredire et le repas se poursuit donc plus calmement malgré l'atmosphère lourde qui règne sur notre table.

\- Au fait, Lou, venir à cette fête est une obligation quand on fait partie de l'équipe. C'est une façon de se faire accepter par les autres joueurs, alors mieux vaudrait que tu ne te fasses pas prier, m'avertit Liam avant de débarrasser le plancher.

J'affiche une moue blasée suite à son annonce et laisse échapper un long soupir de dépit. _Fichtre alors_ ! comme dirait Aly.

Pourvu que les filles ne me séquestrent pas pour faire les boutiques, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Et je ne mettrai bien évidement pas de jupe, ne soyons pas fous !

 _ **~POV Alyssa ~**_

Une fête. Une fête ! J'adore les fêtes. Bon, à part le côté « tout le monde a pour seule objectif de se bourrer la gueule », mais sinon, j'adore ça. Après le repas, en allant en anglais, j'entends une fille se surexciter parce que le garçon qu'elle aimait l'avait invitée à aller à cette fête avec lui. Est-ce qu'un garçon a aussi envie de m'inviter ? Inconsciemment, mon regard se tourne vers Nolan, qui marche quelques mètres devant moi, discutant avec Liam de Lacrosse. Encore. Pourquoi est-ce que je le regarde ? Est-ce que… ? Non, je ne suis quand même pas en train d'espérer qu'il m'invite, quand même ?

Que t'arrive-t-il, Aly ? Depuis quand Alyssa Remy attend-elle quelque chose d'un garçon ? Non, non, et non. Je ne dois rien attendre de personne. Je me suis plutôt relâchée sur le contrôle de mes émotions, en ce moment. Ce n'est pas bon du tout, ça. Déjà, j'ai attendu de Scott qu'il nous aide, en arrivant ici. Jamais l'ancienne Aly n'aurait fait ça. Mais l'ancienne Aly est partie lorsqu'on a détruit sa famille et sa meute. L'ancienne Aly n'aurait jamais eu de réel désir de vengeance, de meurtre. L'ancienne Aly n'aurait jamais eu le courage de traverser la Californie en Volkswagen Combi avec une blessée sur la banquette arrière. L'ancienne Aly est morte, et la nouvelle Aly a envie qu'un garçon l'invite à une fête, sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Bon, faut que j'arrête de parler de moi à la troisième personne, ça fait vraiment trop mégalo. Quoi qu'il en soit, je passe mon cours d'anglais à dessiner des animaux mignons sur mon cahier, au lieu de suivre le cours. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je demanderai à Lou ou Léna de m'expliquer. Quoique, je ne suis pas certaine que Léna ait plus suivi que moi. Mais bon, le fait qu'elle écrive un roman entraîne de sa part un don pour les dissertations. Ce qui n'est certainement pas mon cas.

Mason et moi allons en cours d'arithmétique, et je lui demande s'il a hâte d'aller à la fête. Il me dit que oui, mais juste parce qu'il va sortir et s'éclater avec ses amis et son petit-ami. Lorsque nous entrons dans la salle, il commence à me raconter comment s'est passé la première fois qu'il était bourré. Il a vomi sur Liam et dansé avec le chien du gars chez qui était la fête. J'aurais vraiment voulu être là, parce que rien que les images que j'ai en tête me donnent envie d'éclater de rire.

 _ **~POV Léna ~**_

Je fixe l'horloge au-dessus du tableau de la salle de bio. Je compte les secondes avant que ça sonne. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, yes ! C'est fini, je range mes affaires et sors en vitesse de la salle, suivi de Corey, Mason et Alec. Je vais voir les filles, qui sont adossées avec les garçons au casier de Liam, comme d'habitude. Maintenant, c'est Lou qui a les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, et Aly qui colle Nolan. Elles sont incroyables ! Elles sont les premières à dire que c'est allé trop vite avec Théo, mais elles, elles sont collées 24h/24 avec les garçons. Quand ce n'est pas physiquement, c'est par le biais du portable. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Brooke prenait le téléphone de Lou quand elle passait le pas de la porte. Je crois que je vais faire pareil, tiens ! Quand la sonnerie retentit, je salue le groupe et sors du lycée. Les filles ont deux heures de tir à l'arc, et moi, je rentre préparer mon article sur le match de crosse qui a lieu samedi.

\- Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? me demande Corey, qui me suit sur le parking.

\- Non c'est bon merci, je lui souris.

\- Très bien, mais fait attention, dit Mason.

Ils partent alors en direction de la voiture de Mason, main dans la main. Ils sont adorables. Je branche mes écouteurs et mets en route la musique. Je marche, perdue dans mes pensées. Au bout de quelques temps, je sens une présence derrière moi, une présence plutôt proche. Si je m'arrête, cette personne me rentre dedans. Je m'arrête tout de même et fais face à mon poursuiveur, qui n'est autre que Théo. Il me fonce dedans, et j'enlève mes écouteurs en soupirant. Il ne comprend vraiment rien, celui-là !

\- Faut que je te fasse un dessin pour que tu comprennes ? je l'agresse.

\- Non, mais je suis les ordres de Scott, c'est à dire veiller sur toi.

\- Je m'en fous de ce que Scott a dit ! Lâche-moi la grappe !

\- On ne doit pas se déplacer seuls.

\- Je m'en fiche, appelle Liam si tu veux bouger. Moi, je préfère être seule plutôt que d'être avec toi, je déclare d'un ton ferme et dur.

Je vois dans les yeux de Théo une lueur de tristesse. Je l'ai blessé. Il voit ce que ça m'a fait, quand j'ai tout appris. Ça me fait mal de le voir aussi vulnérable, mais il l'a bien cherché. Certes mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, j'ai peut-être parlé trop vite, mais il ne récolte que ce qu'il sème.

\- Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi Léna, dit-il d'une faible voix.

\- Et moi, j'ai besoin de temps.

\- Combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je te laisse le temps qu'il te faut, mais s'il te plait, reviens-moi vite.

Je lâche un léger sourire, remets mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et reprends mon chemin en direction de l'appartement. Quand j'arrive devant la porte, je suis essoufflée d'avoir monté les cinq étages. Faudrait vraiment trouver un moyen de réparer cet ascenseur.

 _ **~POV Alyssa ~**_

Le début du cours de tir à l'arc se passe comme d'habitude. Je transperce la cible à chaque tir. Du coup la prof me colle une cible en papier sur une planche en bois, afin que j'abime le bois plutôt que le polystyrène, qui coûte assez cher à l'établissement. Je ne suis pas sûre que le bois coûte moins cher, mais comme je suis la seule à passer mon temps à transpercer les cibles, ça ne fait rien. Au bout d'une heure, je remarque que ça fait un quart d'heure que les filles à l'autre bout de la salle me fixent en riant comme des dindes. J'active donc mon mode super-ouïe de loup garou et écoute leur conversation sur moi.

\- Non mais franchement, dit une des filles en gloussant. Cette fille se croit supérieure aux autres parce qu'elle a gagné une stupide course dont tout le monde s'en fout.

\- Ouais t'as trop raison, acquiesce une de ses crétines d'amies.

Je leur ai fait quoi, à ces idiotes ?

\- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve, ajoute une autre fille.

De quoi est-ce qu'elles parlent ?

\- Il vaut tellement mieux qu'elle.

Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, je fonce vers elle, surprenant Lou, qui était en train de viser sa cible. Lorsque j'arrive à leur niveau, elles cessent de glousser et me toisent. Je croise les bras, et commence :

\- Vous allez me dire en face ce pourquoi vous riez dans mon dos ?

\- Non mais, tu te prends pour qui à nous donner des ordres ?

\- Je ne donne pas d'ordres, je veux juste que vous me disiez en face ce que vous pensez au lieu de parler dans mon dos. Pardon, de glousser comme des dindes dans mon dos.

\- Ok, on va te le dire en face. Faut vraiment que t'arrête de te prendre pour une fille populaire et irrésistible.

\- Je ne me prends pas pour une fille populaire et irrésistible, je m'en fous complètement d'être populaire. C'est pour les filles sans personnalité ni but dans la vie, la popularité.

\- Depuis que t'es arrivée, tu t'accapares Dunbar et Holloway, tu te crois meilleure que les autres.

\- C'est pour ça ? j'éclate de rire.

Je me mets à rire, sans parvenir à m'arrêter, mais suis interrompue par l'arrivée de la prof.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

\- C'est cette fille, madame, elle vient juste pour nous empêcher de nous entraîner, minaude une des filles.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! C'est…

\- Mademoiselle Remy, vous devrez me faire une recherche sur l'Histoire du tir à l'arc en devoir supplémentaire, tranche la prof.

\- Quoi ?! je m'exclame. Mais madame, je…

\- Taisez-vous et retournez à votre cible, ou je vous mets deux heures de colle !

Elle m'adresse un regard qui ne laisse pas place à la protestation, et je bats en retraite. Je rejoins Lou, qui était restée à l'écart, et elle m'adresse un regard désolé. Je serre les poings, en repensant à cette crétine, dont les conneries m'ont valu une stupide punition. Mon amie met son bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre elle. Elle sait que je perds le contrôle en ce moment, et je la remercie d'être là pour moi.

Mais lorsque j'entends les filles se moquer de moi ouvertement, ma respiration redevient saccadée. Lou empoigne plus fermement mon épaule et m'ordonne de garder mon calme, mais rien n'y fait. J'ai envie d'égorger ces filles avec mes griffes.

\- Aly, tes yeux !

Je ferme les yeux et respire.

\- Mademoiselle Remy, non seulement vous dérangez mon cours, mais en plus vous ne fichez rien !

\- Madame, est-ce qu'elle peut sortir ? demande Lou. Elle ne se sent pas bien.

\- Oui, sortez et cessez de déranger tout le monde.

Lou m'entraîne dans les toilettes, et une fois dedans, je rugis. Comme un vrai loup. Je me vois dans le miroir, à moitié transformée. Mes yeux sont jaune brillant, mes crocs sont sortis, et mes griffes aussi. Lou me prend par les épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Passé, présent, futur, Aly. Répète.

\- Pa… ssé… Pré…

Je pousse un autre rugissement.

\- Aly ! crie mon amie.

\- Passé…

\- Encore. Continue.

\- Présent…

\- Allez Aly ! Tu dois reprendre le contrôle !

\- Futur.

Je reprends doucement mes esprits. Quand je reprends une forme humaine, je me glisse au sol. Lou s'assoit à côté de moi, et me serre contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? je souffle.

\- T'as gardé tes émotions trop longtemps enfermées, et là, avec la pression, elles ressortent toutes d'un coup. C'est de la physique. Prends un ballon et remplis-le d'air, il explosera au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas grave. On trouvera une solution.

Je repose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon amie et ferme les yeux. Que ferais-je sans elle ou sans Léna ?


	17. Chapitre 17

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Comme on ne publiera sans doute pas pendant les vacances, voici un deuxième chapitre en exclusivité ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer, on ne mord pas -même pas Lou-.

Au programme, du shopping et une rencontre inattendue.

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

 _« Le poids du passé »_

 _ **~POV Léna ~**_

Je mets la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Je la referme à clé et enlève mes bottes à talons. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand je me retrouve pieds nus sur le sol. C'est bien beau de porter des talons, mais mes pieds souffrent ! Je pose les clés dans le vide poche et me rends dans la cuisine. Je me prépare un smoothie à la poire et aux myrtilles. Quand il est prêt, je vais m'installer sur le canapé. J'ai interdit aux filles de manger ou boire à cet endroit, mais comme c'est moi qui nettoie j'ai le droit. Tiens en parlant de nettoyage, il faudrait passer un coup de balai dans cet appartement. Je le ferai plus tard, maintenant je me détends. J'allume la télé et zappe à peu près toute les chaines en buvant mon smoothie.

Quand j'ai fini, j'arrête mon zapping sur une chaine de musique et augmente le volume. Je pose mon verre dans l'évier et vais chercher le balai. Je balaie au rythme de la musique, doucement sur une chanson d'Adèle et énergiquement sur une de Katy Perry. Je finis mon ménage aux alentours de seize heures.

Alors que je suis plongé dans la rédaction de mon chapitre dix-neuf, j'entends mes meilleures amies rentrer. Je sauvegarde et ferme mon ordinateur pour les rejoindre au salon. Alyssa semble énervée, et Lou compatissante. Elles ont dû se prendre la tête avec les autres filles au tir à l'arc.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Aly a perdu le contrôle, et elle s'est transformée dans les vestiaires.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais de celle des deux poufiasses !

\- Aly, vocabulaire ! s'indigne Lou.

Cette dernière lui lance un regard foudroyant et Lou sourit en se rendant dans la cuisine, encore à la recherche de cookies.

\- En plus, la fête est demain, et on n'a pas de robes ! se plaint Aly.

\- Pas question que je mette une robe, moi ! s'exclame Lou.

\- Oui, on est au courant ! je ris. On va au centre commercial chercher des tenues qui peuvent être autre chose que des robes ?

\- Allez-y sans moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire avec Isaac.

\- Encore ? je demande en arquant un sourcil.

\- On a qu'à y aller toutes les deux, me dit Aly, qui a retrouvé son sourire. Je prends une douche et on peut partir.

\- Ça marche, mais dépêche-toi !

Elle part en direction de sa chambre, et va dans la salle de bain avec une nouvelle jupe noire, des chaussettes hautes blanche à bandes rouge et un tee-shirt bordeaux sur les bras. Lou est installée à la table de la cuisine, son téléphone dans une main et un cookie dans l'autre. C'est étonnant, dites donc ! Je m'installe en face d'elle et regarde mon téléphone avec comme une sensation de vide.

\- Tu fais quoi ? je demande en posant mon portable côté vitre sur la table.

\- Je cherche un moyen de tuer Théo, et toi ? elle répond un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

\- Très drôle... tu vas faire quoi avec Isaac ?

\- Enterrer Théo ! elle répond en levant les yeux de son téléphone pour voir ma réaction.

J'esquisse un sourire et lève les yeux au ciel. C'est Lou, je sais qu'elle n'est pas sérieuse, enfin j'espère... Ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure résonne dans ma tête. Il a « besoin de moi », j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Enfin, je ne suis pas prête de le savoir, vu que je ne lui parle plus. Il m'a énormément déçue, il m'a dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance, tout en me mentant délibérément. Il était prêt à tuer sa famille et sa meute pour le pouvoir ! Qui voudrait faire confiance à quelqu'un comme lui ?

\- Bon j'y vais, Isaac m'attend ! déclare Lou.

\- À plus !

 _ **~POV Alyssa ~**_

Léna et moi sortons de l'appartement et descendons jusqu'en bas. Je grimpe sur le siège conducteur de la voiture de mes parents, et mon amie s'installe à côté. Léna a une mauvaise mine, et ça me rend triste pour elle. Elle a découvert que le garçon qu'elle apprécie beaucoup n'est rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier psychopathe. Je veux bien être compréhensive, mais il y a des limites tout de même. Tuer des personnes qui nous ont fait énormément de mal, comme c'est le cas des chasseurs qui ont tué ma famille, d'accord. Mais tuer des gens qui nous aiment pour le pouvoir, c'est quelque chose que je ne conçois pas.

Je démarre et prend la route, direction le centre commercial. Je suis en ce moment même plutôt sur les nerfs à cause du tir à l'arc de cette après-midi, donc je ne fais pas attention à ma vitesse, et lorsque, au bout d'un moment, je jette un œil au compteur de vitesse, je vois que je suis à 20km/h au-dessus de la limitation. Je jette un regard en coin à Léna, et la vois pâle comme la mort, fixant la route avec une expression terrorisée. Je souris.

\- Ça va, Léna ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant de l'existence des limitations de vitesse, ou t'es juste complètement folle ?

\- Je dirais la deuxième proposition. Mais pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais fait d'accident de toute ma vie.

\- Crois-moi, ça va forcément arriver. T'as vu la vitesse à laquelle tu roules ?

\- Justement, je ne regarde même pas le compteur.

\- Ben regarde-le, parce qu'on n'a pas survécu aux chasseurs deux fois pour mourir sur la route.

Je grommelle des paroles incompréhensibles, et appuie sur l'accélérateur. Mon amie proteste, mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Nous arrivons une quinzaine de minutes plus tard au centre commercial, et je me gare dans le parking souterrain. Je peste sur les prix trop élevés, et trouve une place à proximité des escalators qui montent aux étages. Je prends mon sac à main, acheté à notre arrivée ici, qui contient mon téléphone et mon portefeuille. Léna prend elle aussi ses affaires, nous sortons de la voiture, je la verrouille et nous prenons les escalators.

La première boutique dans laquelle nous rentrons est un magasin de vêtements. Nous sortons après dix minutes à déambuler dans les rayons sans avoir trouvé notre bonheur à des prix raisonnables. La seconde est une autre boutique de vêtements, où cette fois je trouve un haut sympa, et où Léna ne trouve absolument rien, puisque c'est une boutique sportswear.

Après ça, nous allons dans un magasin de chaussures pour mon amie, qui adore avoir beaucoup de chaussures différentes pour divers événements. Elle y déniche une paire d'escarpins à talons très sympas – enfin, je ne les porterais pas, puisque je hais les talons, mais ils lui vont hyper bien.

Après ça mon amie trouve une robe noire très mignonne et une veste en jean, dans un petit magasin dont je ne connaissais pas l'enseigne, et moi, j'y trouve une jupe courte noire et un débardeur – je le mettrai en-dessous de mon haut large - pour compléter ma tenue.

 _ **~POV Louna ~**_

Quand j'ai dit aux filles que j'avais encore un truc à faire avec Isaac, elles ont paru suspicieuses. Genre, vraiment étonnées. C'est compréhensible vu mon caractère. Mais il se trouve que malgré les apparences, j'aime passer du temps avec l'incrustateur. C'est le seul qui arrive à me faire oublier le poids de mon passé, même si ce n'est que pour cinq minutes. Et ça, c'est déjà génial en soit. Je ne sais pas si je le considère comme un ami. Je pense que non. En même temps c'est un garçon. Et les garçons sont fourbes par nature. Pour moi il est juste Isaac Lahey, le si spécial Isaac Lahey.

Mais en fait, Isaac ne m'attend pas. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai raconté des salades à mes meilleures amies. Et puis, une sortie avec Isaac était déjà plus crédible pour éviter la virée shopping que de prétexter promener le clebs du voisin –si tant est qu'il ait un chien… et qu'on ait un voisin-.

J'avais prévu de m'entraîner quelques temps encore, jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour être fin prête pour le match. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de tous les décevoir. Pourtant, quand je faisais encore du hockey, je jouais avant tout pour moi. Mais avec le Lacrosse, rien n'est pareil. Ou peut être simplement que c'est cette ville qui rend tout différent ? Eureka était tellement plus paisible. Ça me manque. Ma vie d'avant me manque. Et ça me fait d'autant plus mal que je sais que je ne la retrouverai jamais, peu importe les sacrifices que je suis prête à faire.

Mon sac en bandoulière se balançant en rythme à mes côtés, je me dirige avec prudence et discrétion jusqu'au terrain public. J'espère aucune équipe de foot ou de soccer n'y a élu domicile. Il ne manquerait plus que ces idiots pour pourrir encore plus ma journée…

Oh joie ! Il n'y a que quelques autres gosses qui jouent à la balle. Je ne mettrai pas longtemps à les faire fuir, no stress. Enfin, ils peuvent aussi rester s'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils ne se mettent pas à brailler comme des attardés échappés de l'asile.

J'enlève mon gilet que je dépose sur la rambarde à l'abord du terrain puis je passe vite fait un gros pull par-dessus mon débardeur. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on est quand même un peu en mars, et on se les gèle.

J'attrape ma crosse et me dirige d'un pas conquérant vers les buts. C'est ça mon pire défaut dans cette discipline : viser les buts. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir à l'entraînement depuis que j'ai commencé, j'ai un problème de cadrage. Mes balles passent presque systématiquement à un mètre au-dessus du but, et ce n'est donc pas une méthode des plus efficaces pour gagner.

Je tire donc balle après balle en direction du filet, testant tous les angles de tirs possibles, et ce durant deux bonnes heures. J'en ai presque des courbatures aux épaules à force de répéter les mêmes mouvements à l'infini. Mais ça a porté ses fruits, maintenant, environ une balle sur trois touche le filet. Lorsque je suis enfin satisfaite de mes lancés, les ténèbres commencent déjà à m'engloutir dans leur abime. Je remercie ma vision nocturne pour rassembler mes affaires et me dirige à grands pas vers le petit chemin qui est censé me ramener à l'appart.

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très prudent d'être partie sans Isaac, mais avec lui à côté, jamais je n'aurais pu me concentrer sur mon entraînement, mieux valait que je sois seule.

 ** _~POV Alyssa ~_**

Nous faisons le chemin retour jusqu'à la voiture en jubilant sur nos super tenues pour la fête de demain. Je crois que si une personne extérieure nous regardait maintenant, elle nous prendrait pour deux folles à interner. Une fois à la voiture, nous mettons nos sacs dans le coffre et nous asseyons aux deux places avant.

\- Alors, tu vas à la soirée avec qui ? me demande mon amie avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Personne, je réponds en mettant le contact.

\- Et… tu aurais voulu y aller avec qui ?

\- Personne ! je réponds un peu trop vivement.

Léna m'adresse un regard qui veut dire : « Ouais, prends-moi pour une quiche ». Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle parle. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé la journée à espérer que Nolan m'invite. Mais après tout, il le fera peut-être demain.

\- Sinon tu crois que Lou est allée où avec Isaac ? je demande pour changer de sujet.

\- Aucune idée, mais si tu veux mon avis, il y a anguille sous roche, rit mon amie tandis que je fais des manœuvres pour sortir de la place de parking sans foncer dans les autres voitures.

\- C'est de Lou qu'on parle quand même, alors si quelque chose doit se passer entre eux, c'est pas tout de suite que ça arrivera. Ils ne connaissent pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre.

Je mets le ticket dans la machine, et la barrière s'ouvre. Je remonte la petite pente et vais sur la route. Je prends la première sortie en direction du quartier de la ville où on vit.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec connaître l'autre. Juste avec la confiance.

\- C'est la même chose. Si l'autre te dit tout sur lui, c'est que tu peux lui faire confiance. Et la confiance, ça se construit, et ça peut se perdre aussi.

Mon amie soupire.

\- Je sais que tu me parles de Théo…

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit son nom ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Aly, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à Théo comme ça. Mais, toi aussi tu fais confiance à tout le monde. À Scott, Liam, la meute, et à Nolan.

\- C'est différent.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Scott et les autres nous ont parlé de leurs diverses aventures, et ils n'ont pas menti.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas dit pour Théo.

\- Ils se disaient que ce n'était pas à eux de te le dire.

\- Ah oui, et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ils me l'ont dit. Et Malia te l'a dit parce qu'elle est franche, et parce qu'en plus elle ne fait pas confiance à Théo. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle manque de tact.

\- Et Nolan ?

\- Quoi « Nolan » ?

\- Tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

Et tu le connais ?

\- Je crois.

\- Il t'a tout dit à propos de lui, peut-être ?

\- Pas forcément tout, mais beaucoup de choses.

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi, exactement ?

\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? je ris. S'il m'a confié des trucs, ce n'est pas pour que je les dise aux autres.

\- Dis-moi juste un truc, n'importe quoi. Par exemple, il t'a parlé de quand il tuait des créatures surnaturelles ? ironise-t-elle.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait tué aucun. Il n'avait pas le courage. Il était influencé par ce que lui disait Monroe, et il était persuadé que ce qu'elle lui faisait faire était juste. Mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec des armes, il n'a jamais osé tirer sur quelqu'un.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il était dans le camp de ceux qui ont tué notre meute.

Je ne réponds rien. Oui, je sais que Nolan était dans le camp adverse, mais il s'est rendu compte de son erreur.

\- Il s'est rendu compte de son erreur avant de faire quelque chose qui ne lui aurait permis aucun retour en arrière. Il a changé.

\- Je pourrais en dire de même de Théo.

\- Tu le défends ?

\- Absolument pas. Maintenant concentre-toi sur la route, et tais-toi.

J'obéis, et ne dis rien. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire tout ça. Mon amie n'est pas bien, et je ne fais que l'enfoncer. Bravo Aly, quelle bonne amie tu fais.

\- Désolée, je souffle. Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment.

\- C'est pas grave…

\- Si ! Je suis la pire amie du monde, je suis tellement désolée…

\- T'as raison à propos de Théo. J'aurais dû me méfier, ou au moins attendre qu'il me parle de son passé et de lui. Par contre, là où t'as tort, c'est par rapport à Nolan. Chasseur un jour, chasseur toujours.

\- Nolan n'est pas un chasseur. Il…

\- Aly, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.

Je ne dis rien. J'ai peur que mon amie puisse avoir raison… Non, Nolan a changé. Ce proverbe, elle vient juste de l'inventer. Je vais tout de même lui en parler, je pense. J'ai tellement envie qu'elle ait tort, j'ai besoin de continuer à lui faire confiance. J'ai besoin qu'il continue à me taquiner comme il le fait, qu'il continue à me raconter les problèmes qu'il a avec ses parents divorcés. Oui, Léna a tort, j'en suis sûre.

Le reste du trajet, on parle de nos achats, évitant au possible les sujets qui fâchent. Léna me fait une dissertation thèse antithèse synthèse sur le bonheur et l'utilité de porter des chaussures à talons hauts. Ce à quoi je rétorque que je me trouve déjà trop grande, et que si je mettais des talons, j'aurais l'air d'une girafe. Elle renchérit en assurant que les tops modèles sont plus grandes que moi et que ça leur va à merveille.

\- Parce que tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un top modèle ?

\- Bien sûr. T'es grande, fine et jolie.

\- Moi, fine ? Est-ce que t'as déjà vu des top modèles ?

\- Aly, tes jambes sont absolument magnifiques.

\- Peut-être, mais pas fines.

\- Elles sont très bien comme ça.

\- Oui, mais pas fines.

Mon amie pousse un soupir exaspéré et capitule. J'esquisse un sourire victorieux et voit le panneau pour aller vers chez nous un peu tard. Je donne un violent coup de volant, arrachant un cri de surprise à Léna, mes roues avant gauche et arrière gauche passent légèrement sur le trottoir, et je manque de percuter un monsieur sur son vélo. Pour ma défense, il n'avait rien à faire sur le trottoir. Depuis quand les vélos roulent sur les trottoirs ? Lorsque Léna se met à me sermonner, je lui sors mon argument du trottoir.

\- T'es consciente que s'il avait été sur la route, tu l'aurais écrasé.

\- Je l'aurais évité, j'ai des années d'expérience dans ce domaine.

\- T'as eu ton permis il y a deux ans.

\- Quand j'étais gosse, je faisais pareil avec mon vélo.

\- Ouais, enfin t'oublies que, quand on avait huit ans, t'as foncé dans Lison, et elle a pleuré comme une madeleine.

\- Pff, je l'avais à peine touchée. Et puis, vous en avez pas marre de toujours me faire les mêmes reproches ?

\- Si t'apprenais à conduire correctement, on ne le ferait pas.

\- Si j'apprenais à conduire correctement, vous ne seriez jamais à l'heure en cours.

\- J'ai Théo et Lou a Isaac, dit-elle, avant de se rappeler que Théo est un psychopathe meurtrier. Enfin non, je n'ai pas Théo… mais je peux très bien m'incruster avec Lou dans la voiture d'Isaac.

Elle lâche un rire, qui sonne faux dans mes oreilles, et je ne dis rien. Je ne vais pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, elle souffre déjà assez. Je trouve tellement dommage qu'elle souffre autant pour un psychopathe qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Enfin, ça, c'est mon point de vue, parce qu'il a quand même aidé Léna à calmer plusieurs de ses crises.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivons dans notre rue. Je gare la voiture et nous grimpons les escaliers jusqu'au sixième étage, où se trouve notre appartement.

 _ **~POV Louna ~**_

Alors que je viens de m'engager sur le chemin, j'entends des pas dernières moi, discrets et rapides. Je ne fais pas l'erreur de me retourner et fais comme si je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien, tout en accélérant imperceptiblement le pas.

La démarche assez raide et ma poigne fermement agrippée à la lanière de mon sac, je me concentre pour m'empêcher et de courir et de me retourner pour voir à qui j'ai affaire. Au moment où la panique commence à m'envahir je me mets à trottiner légèrement et mon poursuivant me trace plus franchement, rattrapant les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient en quelques enjambées avant de m'attraper l'épaule. Je me retourne d'un bond puis commence à me débattre pour lui faire lâcher sa prise. Ce n'est qu'après lui avoir asséné un magistral coup de poing dans la figure que je reconnais le visage carré de mon nouvel Alpha. Merde alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

\- McCall ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? je m'exclame tout en essayant de ramener mon cœur à un rythme normal.

\- Je me promène. Comme toi à ce que je vois, rétorque-t-il en me libérant de sa poigne.

\- T'as pas une vie ou quelque chose à faire ?

\- Et toi, t'as pas un binôme, par tout hasard ?

\- Euh… peut-être bien. Mais j'avais des choses à faire. Seule.

\- Je t'ai vue, avoue-t-il.

Je lève des yeux interrogatifs sur lui :

\- T'es là depuis quand ?

\- Pas mal de temps. T'es plutôt douée.

Je sais, merci.

\- J'y jouais aussi quand j'étais au lycée. Avec Stiles et Isaac.

\- Isaac jouait à Lacrosse ? je m'étonne.

\- Ouais, on était assez doués, même si on ne jouait pas toujours très collectif.

Je hoche la tête tandis que nous entamons la route jusqu'à l'appart. Je ne sais pas si Scott compte s'incruster, j'espère pas.

\- Tu ne devrais quand même pas sortir seule en pleine nuit, me sermonne-t-il.

\- Je sais bien. Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de ma part, j'avoue piteusement. Je ne pensais pas en avoir pour si longtemps.

\- La prochaine fois, appelle Isaac. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de s'entraîner avec toi.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

J'ai besoin de concentration.

\- Et Isaac n'est pas compatible avec le Lacrosse ? ironise-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas compatible. Ni avec le Lacrosse ni avec mes devoirs, d'ailleurs. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas à la fac, toi ? je demande pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai des vacances. Ça tombe à pic vu la situation de la meute.

\- Ouais, j'acquiesce sans commenter plus. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors tout seul ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me remémorais sans doute les vieux souvenirs de ma jeunesse, dit-il avec un léger brin de nostalgie.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'es pas un vieux crouton, non plus.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait plusieurs éternités qu'on a quitté le lycée. Et Stiles avait raison. On a fini par tous se séparer. Enfin, en partie du moins. On est toujours une meute soudée, mais la distance entre nous se fait beaucoup ressentir.

\- Pourquoi être parti si ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Stiles non plus. Il a toujours voulu suivre les traces de son père, et il est très doué dans ce domaine. Une offre s'est présentée à lui et c'était la chance de sa vie. Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser ou il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie. Alors il est parti, sauf que la vie a continué son cours ici. On a eu affaire à d'autres ennemis, puis une fois ceux-ci éradiqués, d'autres sont apparus, comme un cercle vicieux duquel on ne sortira jamais vraiment.

\- Oui, mais maintenant il y a Liam, Corey, et les autres, je réplique comme une évidence.

\- Et Aly, Léna et toi, aussi, ajoute-t-il.

\- C'est vrai. Je pense qu'on pourrait être capables de prendre le relais. Tu n'as pas à être enchaîné à Beacon Hills toute ta vie.

\- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai vu comment vous vous battiez. Et tu n'es pas aussi froide et insensible que tu voudrais bien nous le faire croire.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, j'acène sèchement.

\- Oui, c'est évident. Mais si tu nous laissais une chance, on pourrait apprendre à te connaitre.

Je ne trouve rien à redire, alors je garde simplement la bouche close. Je crois que c'est trop tôt pour tisser des liens avec une nouvelle meute.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence reposant, bercé par la tranquillité de la nuit. Je n'adresse pas plus la parole à l'Alpha, de toute manière je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je ne le connais pas vraiment vu que je l'ai vu cinq fois tout au plus. Finalement, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à devant mon immeuble, prétextant que me promener seule pouvait me mettre en danger. Ce n'est pas totalement faux et je l'en remercierais presque de ne pas me faire tout un plat de ma petite sortie en presque cachette. Enfin bref, tout va bien c'est le principal, le reste on s'en fiche.

\- Au fait Lou, si vous avez un problème les filles et toi, vous pouvez venir m'en parler, okay ? Je crois que c'est mon rôle d'Alpha d'être à l'écoute de ma meute, déclare-t-il en m'adressant un sourire franc.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Aly est tentée de lui accorder sa confiance, ce mec a vraiment l'air parfait. Mais je sais bien que la plupart des gens portent un masque trompeur. Et je ne veux pas être déçue, alors Scott restera McCall jusqu'à ce que je sois vraiment sûre de pouvoir compter sur lui. Il m'envoie un petit signe de la main avant de revenir sur ses pas pour rentrer chez lui -ou chez sa mère, je ne sais pas trop-.

Une fois qu'il disparait à l'angle de la rue, je pénètre dans le hall d'entrée, mon sac en bandoulière reposant toujours sur mon épaule courbaturée. Trop épuisée pour me coltiner les six étages à pieds, je prends l'ascenseur avec une jeune femme dont l'odeur de nicotine me pique les narines jusqu'à m'en donner mal au crâne. Je déteste les gens. Pourquoi, on ne peut pas tous les éradiquer, déjà ? Ah oui, sinon, je n'aurais plus personne à détester.

C'est sur cette pensée réjouissante que je pénètre dans l'appart et retrouve les filles en pleine folie post-shopping.


	18. Chapitre 18

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

HELLOOO ! Nous sommes de retour après avoir pris une pause dans la fiction (bon du coup, l'une de nous, je ne dirais pas laquelle, est 3000 ans en retard dans l'écriture et donc les publications seront peut-être plus irrégulières, mais bon pas de quoi s'affoler). Du coup, aujourd'hui on publie deux chapitres. Voilà.

Au programme, le début de la fête de lacrosse, avec (déjà) de l'alcool, mais pas que, parce que bon, nous sommes de gentilles filles (hum hum).

 **oOo**

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

 _« Le récit de la fête n'est que la moitié de la fête »_

 _ **~POV Louna ~**_

Ça fait bientôt une heure que notre appart s'est transformé en champ de bataille, non pas à coups de balles ou de griffes –quoique j'aurais presque préféré-, mais à coups de fer à lisser/boucler/friser/ébouriffer/sécher/tordre/crêper/… et de pinceaux à maquillage de tous les côtés.

Les filles sont vraiment, totalement, complètement en extase devant leur tenue de fête. Bon, j'exagère légèrement, mais elles abusent quand même ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était LA soirée qui allait changer nos vies !

En ce qui me concerne, je compte juste passer un de mes jeans de tous les jours avec mon plus beau débardeur. Non, j'déconne, j'ai quand même emprunté un petit haut mignon à Léna, histoire de ne pas faire trop tache au milieu du décor.

Décidant qu'il me reste encore un peu de temps avant de nous en aller, je visse mes écouteurs à mes tympans pour me couper de l'agitation de l'appart puis m'attèle à ma dissert d'anglais –que j'ai commencé il y a presque une semaine, mais toujours pas terminée. Une fois la concentration acquise, les mots se couchent d'eux-mêmes sur le papier, me laissant à peine le temps de lever mon stylo, si bien que j'y appose mon point final même pas un quart d'heure plus tard.

J'ai toujours eu d'excellents résultats scolaires. Ma mère était particulièrement pointilleuse sur ce sujet. Elle voulait que j'aie un avenir digne de ce nom, alors j'ai toujours fait en sorte d'avoir des notes plus que satisfaisantes. Passant parfois des heures entières à réviser le même chapitre. Mais maintenant, je ne dois pas relâcher mes efforts, je dois tout faire pour la rendre fière de moi.

Si déjà je termine cette disert avant d'aller m'emmerder à cette stupide fête, c'est une bonne chose de faite. Je m'étale ensuite de tout mon long sur mon lit puis repose mes yeux quelques instants. Quelques instants très courts, puisqu'Aly débarque quelques minutes après pour me « kidnapper » afin de nous mettre en route pour le semi villa de je-sais-plus-qui-qui-fait-partie-de-l'équipe, où se déroule accessoirement la fête de ce soir.

Je détaille rapidement les filles –surtout leurs tenues et maquillage- avant que mes lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire en coin. Elles sont vraiment sublimes, leurs robes/jupes ont vraiment été faites pour elles, c'est indéniable. Franchement, je me demande ce que je fiche avec elles, moi et mon jean noir, basique au possible.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Donc. Le « feu de joie ». Accessoirement l'occasion pour les lycéens de se bourrer la gueule comme pas possible. Du moins pour ceux qui ne sont pas des êtres surnaturels. Parce que oui, nous autres, loups garous, ne pouvons pas nous saouler. Et je ne m'en plains pas, parce que Léna le peut, et je ne l'envie absolument pas. J'ai déjà vu certains amis que j'avais à Eureka complètement bourrés, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. J'ai même fini par partir de la soirée à laquelle on était, tellement j'en avait assez d'eux.

Avec les filles, on a décidé d'aller à la soirée de l'équipe de lacrosse toutes les trois. Léna ne parle plus à Théo - à notre plus grand soulagement, à Lou et moi -, et Lou… eh bien, c'est Lou. Si un garçon avait eu le cran de lui demander de venir avec lui à la soirée, elle l'aurait toisé de cette expression dédaigneuse qui lui est propre, et elle serait partie sans même prendre la peine de répondre. Et moi ? Oui, j'ai espéré que Nolan m'invite, mais bon… il ne l'a pas fait. On ne va pas en faire tout un plat, non plus, je survivrai.

Je conduis actuellement le van, concentrée sur le chemin que m'indique le GPS de mon portable, tandis que les filles débattent sur les cookies. Léna soutient que les cookies avec des pépites de chocolat au lait son meilleurs, et Lou, totalement indignée prend le parti des cookies aux pépites de chocolat noir. Moi, je n'ai pas la possibilité de prendre part au débat, à moins de risquer de nous perdre dans les rues totalement inconnues que nous sillonnons pour trouver la maison du joueur chez qui la fête se passe – j'ai oublié son nom, personne ne m'en voudra pour ça, si ? -.

Une trentaine de minutes après avoir tourné en rond dans le quartier des blindés de thune de la ville, je tourne dans une petite ruelle, et vois enfin les signes précurseurs d'une fête depuis là où nous sommes. Des lumières dansantes dans la nuit, et de la musique forte. Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller à cette fête, déjà ? Ah oui, pour soutenir Lou, qui, en tant que membre de l'équipe, est obligée d'y aller. On se serre les coudes, entre amies.

Je me gare donc dans la rue, à près de cent mètres de l'énorme maison, ou plutôt villa, de l'hôte – appelons-le Robert, d'accord ? -. Mes amies et moi sortons de la voiture, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme – plutôt moins que plus, d'ailleurs -. Nous marchons dans la rue telles des tops modèles de grande marque française, et… Enfin non, on a vraiment l'air déjà exaspérées par une fête à laquelle on n'est même pas encore. Ouais, la seule chose qui me plaît, c'est la super tenue que je me suis achetée hier.

J'ai laissé mes cheveux tomber en une cascade de boucles sur mes épaules, je me suis très légèrement maquillée et j'ai accroché des créoles dorées à mes oreilles. J'ai mis une jupe courte noire serrée, un débardeur noir uni et, au-dessus, un top à manches courtes sportif large bordeaux et blanc avec le numéro 68. Je porte également un collier en or avec un pendentif plaqué or en forme de loup, et mes baskets blanches porte-bonheur.

Léna, elle, porte une robe noire un peu large lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, avec une veste en jean et des escarpins beiges à talons. Elle a mis beaucoup de maquillage – de mon avis, du moins -, ses cheveux sont lâchés et elle porte des créoles argentées. Lou, elle porte un pantalon noir, un débardeur bleu ciel léger avec un voilage de près de dix centimètres partant du haut du top. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau sont lissés et lâchés et elle porte ses bottines à talons habituelles.

Nous pénétrons dans l'allée d'entrée de la maison, et allons sonner à la porte. C'est Robert qui nous ouvre, qui nous souhaite la bienvenue, et qui nous emmène dans le jardin pour nous montrer le cyclone géant fabriqué avec des branches et destiné à être brûlé plus tard dans la soirée. Je fais semblant d'être impressionnée, Léna reste indifférente, et Lou ne manque pas de dire qu'elle trouve ça ridicule. Les jeunes sont déjà en train de danser à en perdre la tête – c'est d'ailleurs le cas de certains -, et certains ont déjà bu comme des trous et ne sont plus dans leur état normal.

J'aperçois Nolan, Liam, Mason, Alec et Corey, assis sur un muret, vers le fond du jardin, et le dis à mes amies. Léna semble toujours dans la Lune, et Lou déclare avec un enthousiasme complètement feint qu'elle est tellement heureuse d'être ici, et de passer la soirée avec « les deux crétins de co-capitaines ». Je lève les yeux au ciel et traine mes deux amies jusqu'à nos camarades. Lorsque nous débarquons, les garçons – minus Corey et Mason, qui sont gays – restent scotchés en nous voyant.

\- Wow, dit Liam. Vous êtes toutes les trois superbes.

\- Remballe ton hypocrisie, Dunbar, soupire Lou.

\- Mais…, tente-t-il de se défendre.

\- Ferme-là.

Mon amie gratifie le garçon d'une œillade meurtrière, ce qui le dissuade de répliquer, puis elle prend une chaise un peu plus loin pour s'assoir. Léna s'assoit sans ménagement sur ses genoux, et moi, je m'installe par terre, en face des garçons et à côté des filles.

\- T'adores t'assoir par terre, Alyssa ? plaisante Liam.

\- Non, répond Léna, sortie de sa transe, avec un sourire malicieux. Juste quand elle n'a pas le choix, ou qu'une certaine personne qu'elle aime beaucoup est elle aussi par terre.

\- Léna ! je m'exclame vivement.

Mon amie lâche un rire, tandis que mes joues deviennent écarlates, et que Lou aussi se met à sourire. Je rêve, ou elles se foutent de moi ? Non, parce qu'étant donné leur désaccord vis-à-vis de ma relation – amicale, j'entends, amicale – avec lui, ça ne peut qu'être du foutage de tronche. Elles sont malades de faire des trucs pareils devant Nolan et les autres ? Je remarque que les garçons, un peu longs à la détente, semblent réfléchir, et très probablement à la signification de l'insinuation de Léna. Vite, dire quelque chose de débile pour embrouiller leurs cerveaux !

\- Cette fête est vraiment naze, je lâche.

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul. Pas mon meilleur plan, je l'avoue.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne Liam. Mais je croyais que t'aimais bien les fêtes.

\- J'aime bien les fêtes, mais celle-là est un peu naze. Il est à peine dix heures, et tout le monde est déjà complètement ivre. Du coup, je ne vois pas trop à quel moment on s'amuse.

\- La musique ? suggère Mason.

\- La musique est tout aussi naze.

\- Évite de te transformer en Lou, rit Léna. Ça ne te va pas du tout.

\- Ça ne va à personne d'autre qu'à moi, d'être Lou, dit la concernée, la tête haute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait avec deux Lou ? plaisante Liam.

Celle-ci fusille le blond aux yeux bleus du regard, et je crois bien que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois, puisque la soirée a à peine commencé et il fait déjà le gros lourd. N'oublions pas de préciser que je ne trouve pas la fête aussi naze que je l'ai dit. Et puis, elle n'est pas encore finie, ça peut toujours s'arranger, on ne sait jamais.

\- On va danser ? je propose aux autres.

\- Je croyais que la fête était naze, raille Nolan.

\- Elle l'est, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je compte me faire chier toute la soirée en restant assise par terre. Alors bougez vos fesses.

\- Moi, je ne bouge pas, bougonne Lou.

\- Alors reste là, et ennuie-toi bien, déclare Léna en se levant.

Je prends le bras de mon amie brune, et l'embarque sur la piste de danse, où déjà près de la moitié des ados ne sont plus très nets. J'entraîne Léna dans des chorégraphies compliquées, mais elle ne se débrouille pas mal. Nous dansons sur plusieurs styles de musiques, et nous déhanchons. Je vois brièvement que les garçons ne nous ont pas suivis. Donc, ils font les timides ? Quelques chansons plus tard, mon amie et moi allons chercher des boissons.

\- Prends du soda, je conseille à mon amie. Ça serait dommage que tu finisses la soirée ivre morte.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre de la vodka, ironise Léna. Déjà, tu sais que je déteste ça, et en plus, je tiens très mal l'alcool.

\- Certes.

Mon amie prend donc un verre de Coca, et moi, je me sers de la tequila. J'ai toujours préféré les alcools forts aux alcools doux, allez savoir pourquoi. Mon amie me jette une œillade désapprobatrice, à laquelle je réponds par un sourire. Je lui propose de retourner danser, mais elle prétexte être trop fatiguée. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et nous retournons chez les autres, qui sont toujours assis à rien faire. Je vois Lou papoter avec Mason et Corey, et Alec, Nolan et Liam parler de quelque chose qui a l'air passionnant, vu leur concentration extrême.

\- Quelqu'un veut de la tequila ? je claironne.

\- Moi, dit Liam en levant la main.

\- Bah, tu lèves ton derrière de ce muret et tu vas te chercher un verre.

Il grommelle, se lève, et part vers le bar à boissons. J'en profite pour lui subtiliser sa place entre Nolan et Mason.

\- De la tequila ? s'indigne Lou. Tout le monde est mineur, ici, non ? Enfin, au moins presque tout le monde.

\- Les parents de Robert doivent l'avoir commandée, je suggère en prenant une gorgée de mon verre.

À ce moment-là, Liam revient avec son verre de tequila. Lorsqu'il voit que j'ai piqué sa place, il râle et se résout à occuper le sol.

\- Robert ? C'est qui, ça ?

\- Yeux bruns, cheveux noirs, beaucoup trop grand ?

\- Tu parles de Mark ? me demande Liam.

\- Mark, Robert, on s'en fout. C'est celui qui a choisi de supporter plein d'ados bourrés dans sa belle maison de riche.

Les garçons pouffent de rire, Lou me lance un regard compatissant, puisqu'elle aussi a du mal à retenir les noms de personnes dont elle se fiche, et Léna semble déjà s'être perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Il s'appelle Mark Dosdee, me dit Nolan en riant.

\- Je trouve que Robert, ça lui va mieux.

\- Je suis d'accord, me soutient Lou. Il a une tête à s'appeler Robert.

\- Attendez que je le lui dise, ironise le brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Fais gaffe à ton petit derrière d'humain, toi, je conseille à Nolan, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Alors que je trainais mon regard sur les lieux qui m'entourent à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction qui n'implique en rien de danser, je tombe sur un bien drôle de spectacle. La reste de la meute –les anciens- débarquent en tenues de soirées –pas très réussi-, et s'approchent de nous en ignorant les autres fêtards, comme si leur présence ici était on ne peut plus normal et nécessaire. Leur regard fixé droit devant et le menton relevé, ils donnent l'impression d'être bien trop… trop tout pour ce genre de fête. Surtout les fringues d'Isaac qui lui ajoutent deux ans de plus –quoique je ne connais même pas son âge- et qui lui donnent un air sérieux qui ne lui va pas vraiment. Scott, bon bah, c'est un mec, faut pas lui demander de troquer ses sweats pour un truc plus class, et le top de Malia est légèrement trop léger. Enfin, si toute fois on peut encore qualifier ça de top. Je sais pas si c'est un truc de coyote ou si elle ne se rend juste pas compte que c'est un peu too much… La seule qui soit décemment habillée et qui rentre dans le contexte, c'est la Banshee, Lydia. Je sais bien que je n'y comprends pas grand-chose à la mode, sans doute parce que ça m'intéresse autant qu'un ballet de danse classique –et vraiment, je déteste la danse classique, encore plus que la danse tout court-, mais j'en connais au moins un minimum sur le sujet.

Avec de grands sourires, ils nous saluent tour à tour, puis s'installent à nos côtés en réceptionnant une boisson au passage. Même si je ne les connaissais pas, je saurais qu'ils ne sont pas à leur place dans cette fête. Ça se voit comme une courgette dans un paquet de petits pois-carottes.

Malia ingurgite le contenu de son gobelet avec une rapidité qui m'étonne moi-même tandis que les autres débutent une conversation mortellement ennuyeuse sur le sujet « fac ». Vraiment génial. Isaac est le seul à garder ses commentaires pour lui, comme si cette conversation le rendait mal à l'aise. Peut-être a-t-il eu des difficultés dans son parcours scolaire ? Ou peut-être juste qu'il ne veut pas en parler, tout comme il s'obstine à garder le silence sur le reste de sa vie, comme si c'était un secret capital.

Isaac m'attrape soudainement le poignet dans l'intention de me faire bouger du siège que je m'étais attitré depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette fichue villa.

\- Danse avec moi, m'ordonne-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, rétorque-t-il en me tirant vers la piste comme un vulgaire animal.

\- Mais lâche-moi, je proteste en lui envoyant une multitude de regards noirs.

Il n'a que faire de mes jérémiades et m'agrippe plus fermement par la main pour nous faire traverser la foule dense qui encombre la pièce. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il fait ça parce qu'il veut fuir la discussion avec les autres, ou s'il est juste suicidaire.

\- Tu vas me le payer, je lui chuchote à l'oreille alors qu'il commence à bouger en rythme avec la musique.

\- C'est une menace, mademoiselle Collins ?

Ses paroles pleines de sarcasme font naître un léger sourire amusé sur mes lèvres. Je me penche alors à nouveau vers lui et rétorque :

\- C'est une promesse.

Il ne répond rien mais ne perd pas son sourire pour autant.

\- Tu sais, c'est une fête. Pas un enterrement. Alors amuse-toi, lâche-toi. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur.

\- S'amuser… je sais même plus ce que ça veut dire, je souffle en essayant de paraître indifférente.

\- C'est ça, déclare-t-il en tirant sur mon poignet qu'il détenait toujours en otage, de sorte à ce que je me mette à bouger sur le même rythme que lui. Profite de la soirée, bois, danse, amuse-toi, quoi, conclue-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Au contraire. Tu devrais profiter de ces moments que t'offre la vie au lieu de toujours voir le verre à moitié vide en pensant à ce que nous réserve demain.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Voilà plus de deux heures que le feu de joie a commencé, et je m'ennuie à mourir. Je suis installée sur un espèce de fauteuil un verre de coca, vide, à la main. Ça fait deux heures que j'observe les gens et j'ai pu les classer en deux groupes. Il y a ceux qui dansent au milieu du jardin. Certains avec leurs amis et d'autre clairement avec leur copine, à croire qu'ils pourraient coucher sur place ! Enfin, certains sont plus discrets et sont déjà partis à l'étage à l'intérieur de la maison. Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur leurs vies sentimentales, ça me déprime. Puis il y a les autres, ceux qui ont associé feu de joie avec bourrage de gueule, pardon mais il y en a pas mal qui sont à la limite du coma éthylique ! Il va être beau le match demain ! D'ailleurs en plus d'être ivres morts, ces gars sont venus à tour de rôle me demander de danser avec eux. Ils ont vu la vierge ou quoi ? Je ne danse pas avec Aly et Lou, ce n'est pas pour danser avec des manchots boiteux !

Les filles font partie du premier type d'adolescent, heureusement ! Elles dansent avec les garçons, ou plutôt Alyssa danse avec Nolan et Louna avec Isaac. Bon eux ils ne parlent plus qu'ils dansent mais Lou est debout et se déhanche légèrement, c'est déjà un exploit. Puis parmi toute ces personnes, il y a moi qui suis seule. Les filles m'ont déjà dit de venir avec elles, mais au bout de quarante minutes j'en ai eu marre. Même entouré de mes meilleures amies et de la meute, je me sentais seule. Il me manque quelqu'un.

\- Léna, un autre verre ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir qui m'adresse la parole et soupire quand je vois qu'il s'agit du bêta de Scott.

\- Pfiou, Liam, tu empestes l'alcool !

\- Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça !

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et manque de me tomber dessus. Heureusement que j'ai le réflexe de le rattraper.

– Ah bon ? je demande en riant.

– Oui bon peut-être que j'ai un peu abusé. Mais de toute façon je ne peux pas être bourré !

– Si tu en es convaincu, tant mieux pour toi !

– Sinon tu ne veux pas un autre verre, je vois bien que le tien est vide depuis vingt minutes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

– Avec ou sans alcool ?

– Sans.

– Ça marche, reste là je te ramène ma spécialité !

– Tu veux que j'aille où en même temps ? je murmure, alors que Liam a déjà pris congé.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine d'un pas douteux. Il a beau affirmer qu'il ne peut pas être bourré, sa démarche dit le contraire. Liam est un garçon, comment dire, plutôt lourd. Il veut tout savoir, les moindres détails de nos vies et puis même quand il essaie de se montrer gentil, ben il est lourd. Enfin il peut être sympa mais ça reste rare. D'ailleurs le voilà qui revient quelques instants plus tard, deux verres à la main. Il m'en tend un.- Cocktail maison fait avec amour, rien que pour toi mademoiselle Tyler !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Il est lourd !

– Merci !

Il s'installe à côté de moi et me regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les gars de Beacon Hills à me mater comme ça ? Quand ce n'est pas Théo ou les relous de la soirée, c'est le gros lourd de Liam. Super ! Je bois une gorgé du cocktail, bon c'est du coca, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.


	19. Chapitre 19

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Et on repart pour un tour ! Avec quelque chose d'intéressant qui se passe cette fois. De l'alcool, du Théo (encore), de l'alcool, et un pétage du câble (devinez qui est concerné ! Eh ben non, vous avez tort. Ou pas. Ça dépend).

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 19**

 _« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé »_

 _ **~POV Léna ~**_

Je tourne la tête vers lui en levant un sourcil, parce qu'il faut le dire mais il me stresse un peu à me fixer comme ça.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien.

– Ben regarde ailleurs, je lui réponds un sourire aux lèvres.

– Pourquoi tu ne danses pas ?

– Et toi ?

– Réponds à ma question, et je répondrai à la tienne.

Je me retourne complètement en face de lui en faisant taper mes ongles fraichement manucurés sur le gobelet.

– Je n'ai pas la tête à danser, je...

– À cause de Théo ?

Entendre son nom me donne comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Une drôle de sensation envahit mon corps.

– Peut-être bien...

– Tu sais il y a des garçons mille fois mieux que lui, même si Théo reste quelqu'un de cool, plein de mecs de l'équipe voudraient bien être à sa place.

– Ouais ben qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! Je ne fais plus confiance à personne maintenant.

– Même pas à Lou et Aly ?

– T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? je réponds en arquant un sourcil.

– C'est bon je rigole !

– Je suis morte de rire !

– Oui en effet !

– Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de boire, t'es encore plus chiant !

– Moi ? Chiant ? demande-t-il en ironisant.

– Oui, toi ! je réponds un sourire en coin.

Il rit et se lève pour partir en direction de la cuisine. J'adore la façon dont il m'abandonne, c'est génial. Je me réinstalle correctement pour avoir une vue sur les filles. Aly est toujours en train de danser avec Nolan et Lou et Isaac sont partis je ne sais où. Mason et Corey sont collé l'un à l'autre. Alec a littéralement disparu et Malia, Scott et Lydia sont assis non loin de moi sur un banc à discuter tout en veillant sur nous. Je soupire. J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer. Je ferais tout pour partir d'ici. Je veux retrouver mon ordinateur et ma couette pour écrire. Je ne suis pas faite pour les fêtes, encore plus quand je suis seule.

– J'ai pris la bouteille, ça m'évitera de te laisser seule à nouveau ! dit Liam en posant une bouteille de vodka à ses pieds.

– C'est vraiment gentil de ta part… je dis en soupirant.

– Oh aller Léna, sourit. Tu sais des fêtes il n'y en a pas tous les jours, faut en profiter !

– Ben vas-y, va danser, boire et te soûler.

– Non, je dois veiller sur toi.

Ces mots. Je les connais et ce n'est pas lui qui les prononce d'habitude. Un flash apparaît sous mes yeux.

– Théo te paye combien pour rester avec moi ?

– Quoi ?! il s'exclame. Rien du tout !

– Je ne suis pas conne, Liam.

– Ah je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, c'est juste que Théo ne me paye vraiment pas pour que je reste avec toi. Il a juste dit que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne risquerai pas de pouvoir jouer le match de demain. Et puis le connaissant, je ne pourrai pas non plus jouer les suivants !

– Je le savais ! je réponds à la fois triste et contente. Alors tu n'es pas avec moi parce que tu en as envie, mais parce que Théo te menace.

– Non, je suis là parce que je vois bien que tu es triste Léna, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Je veux que tu ailles mieux, et pas juste parce que ma vie est en jeu !

Je rigole. Il a beau être lourd, il est -un peu- sympa ce Liam.

– Tu ne veux pas aller danser ?

– Pas tout seul. Vient avec moi.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais danser avec toi ?

– Ben qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! il répond en se levant et en me tendant la main.

Je regarde sa main et son visage, sa main et son visage, puis après tout je ne vais pas prendre racine sur ce fauteuil. Je mets ma main sur la sienne et il m'aide à me lever. Il aborde un sourire de satisfaction et on se dirige vers le groupe d'ado qui dansent. Puis évidemment quand on y arrive une musique romantique passe. Qui est le DJ, que j'aille lui faire une tête au carré.

Liam me regarde et sourit malicieusement. Je lève les sourcils et soupire. Je regarde autour de moi et vois que tout le monde est collé à son partenaire. Même Aly est collé à Nolan. Quoi ? Aly et Nolan ?! Je baisse la tête et remarque que ma main est toujours dans celle de monsieur gros lourd. Je souris et me rapproche de lui. Bon après tout on est venu pour danser non ? Je passe mes bras autour de son cou -il faut dire que j'arrive enfin à avoir sa taille avec mes talons de quinze centimètres- et lui, passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

Ne voyons rien de sentimental là-dedans, juste une danse entre deux amis, et encore je ne le considère pas comme un ami. On tournoie au rythme de la musique d'Ed Sheeran. J'ai comme une sensation de sécurité dans les bras de Liam, ça fait du bien. La musique finie, je me détache de lui et nous explosons de rire. Même s'il est légèrement ivre et chiant, sa compagnie me fait du bien. Et puis, savoir que Théo l'a chargé de veiller sur moi me rend heureuse.

Au bout de trois danses, je retourne m'asseoir. Il ne faut pas m'en demander de trop non plus. Liam a réussi à me faire sourire et me lever mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais passer la soirée à danser. En temps normal c'est ce que j'aurais fait mais là je n'en ai ni la foi, ni la force.

Je vais dans la cuisine me chercher un verre de soda et manque de me le faire renverser dessus. Manquerais plus que ça tient ! Salir ma nouvelle robe et mes nouvelles chaussures ! Je m'en vais avant que les idiots bourrés et défoncés au milieu de la cuisine puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

Je retourne m'asseoir sur le fauteuil que j'ai quitté une demi-heure plus tôt. Je souffle un coup et prends mon téléphone. Je regarde mon fond d'écran et me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire des corps de notre meute. Ça fait deux semaines, mais personne n'a cherché à savoir où nous étions. C'est vrai en temps normal quand on trouve des corps on prévient la famille, non ? Mais la ni Lou, ni Aly, n'ont eu d'appel du shérif. Bon enfin j'espère qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritent, à savoir un enterrement minimum.

Je secoue la tête pour faire sortir ses mauvais souvenir de mon esprit. Je regarde à ma gauche et vois que les "aînés" n'ont pas bougé d'un poil. Ils sont toujours en train de parler, assis sur un muret. Mon regard croise celui de Lydia, elle me sourit, se tourne vers Scott et se lève pour venir vers moi. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise à ma droite.

– Tu vas bien ? me demande la rousse en prenant ma main.

– Oui, j'essaie en tout cas, je lui souris.

– Tu sais Malia s'en veut de t'avoir balancé le secret de Théo comme ça.

– Oh c'est rien, j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux et je sais qui il est vraiment. Comme l'a dit Alyssa, je suis tombé trop vite dans ses bras. J'ai été trop bête.

– Ne dis pas ça, il n'a pas un si mauvais fond

– Ah oui ?!

– Oui, il nous a aidé de nombreuses fois. Il a sauvé la vie de Liam à plusieurs reprises et nous a aidés à attraper les cavaliers fantômes pour sauver Beacon Hills.

– Alors pourquoi vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

– Ben on va dire que Malia est plutôt rancunière, mais Scott, Liam et moi nous lui faisons confiance. Puis on sait qu'il nous aidera toujours.

– Et tu penses que je peux lui faire confiance malgré tout ce qu'il a fait ?

– Tu nous fais confiance ?

– Oui.

– Et pourtant tu ne sais rien de nous. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à Théo alors que tu connais tout sur son passé ?

Elle me sourit, elle a raison. Maintenant que je connais le passé obscur de Théo, je peux me concentrer sur son présent.

– Après je ne dis pas que tu ne dois plus nous faire confiance ! Mais suis ton cœur Léna, il fera le bon choix.

– Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue. Je commençais à vraiment m'ennuyer, même si Liam est venu tout à l'heure ! je réponds en esquissant un sourire.

– Et bien pourquoi tu es revenu ?

– Je n'ai pas la tête à danser.

– Je comprends que c'est compliqué, mais profite, c'est une des dernières fêtes avant les examens. Puis quand on a une tenue et des chaussures aussi belles que les tiennes, on ne doit pas être assise !

– T'as raison, elles sont sublimes ces chaussures. Les filles n'ont pas compris pourquoi j'en fait tout un plat ! Bon après faut dire que Lou et le shopping ça fait deux tout comme Aly et les talons, je ris.

– Vous avez l'air d'être des filles adorables, on voit que vous êtes soudées, que malgré les épreuves que vous avez traversées, vous restez ensemble.

Je lui souris, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

– Bon je vais te laisser rejoindre tes amies, amuse-toi ma belle.

Nous nous levons et elle me prend dans ses bras. Je suis contente qu'elle soit venue me tenir compagnie quelques temps. Notre étreinte terminée, elle rejoint Scott et Malia tandis que je vais sur la pseudo-piste avec les filles.

 ** _~POV Louna~_**

Le feu de joie a commencé il y a quelques heures déjà. Et c'est naze. Franchement naze. La musique est pourrie, les gens sont bourrés et/ou défoncés et on s'emmerde.

Je me relève avec difficulté du sol, époussette mon jean comme si le parquet était infesté de bactéries pathogènes qui en voulaient à ma vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionne Léna toute aussi ennuyée que moi.

\- J'ai soif.

Je me dirige d'un pas assuré vers le bar, Isaac sur les talons en tant que binôme. J'ai la mauvaise surprise que de découvrir que tous les gobelets rouges ne contiennent que de l'alcool. Ça empeste dans mes narines de cette odeur âcre et piquante.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, j'attrape un gobelet avant d'en passer un à Isaac. Je ne vais quand même pas boire cette horreur toute seule, un peu de solidarité, quoi ! Heureusement que ma nature de loup-garou me permet de ne pas être ivre-morte.

J'avale le contenu de mon gobelet cul-sec avant que je ne me le renverse sur le haut que m'a prêté Léna à cause de mes crétins congénitaux de coéquipiers qui sont, eux aussi, complètement saouls et donc plus très stables sur leurs jambes –ni dans leur tête. En fait, ce n'était pas si dégueu que ça, enfin, c'est passable, quoi.

Les filles sont allées danser sur la piste –enfin, piste, c'est vite dit- tandis que les garçons restaient obstinément assis dans une partie reculée de la pièce. Sauf Liam qui a investi la cuisine dans le but de tester tous les mélanges possibles et imaginables. Heureusement que le Saint-Esprit –Scott, en l'occurrence- l'a doté de pouvoirs surnaturels, sans quoi il serait sans doute déjà en train de nous faire un strip-tease au-dessus de l'évier.

Et je suis allée danser avec Isaac, ou plutôt mouvoir mon corps avec la grâce habituelle d'une girafe paraplégique. On a plus parlé que dansé, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Honnêtement, si je ne portais pas mon jean caractéristique et que je me voyais de l'extérieur, je ne me reconnaitrais même pas.

Une fois mon verre vide, je m'empare d'un second gobelet puis rejoints Isaac, parti s'asseoir près de Léna. Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme aujourd'hui. Elle a perdu son sourire depuis l'annonce du passé de Psycho Théo et c'est compréhensible. Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche avec lui et j'avais raison. J'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses, ce qui fait que je déteste certaines personnes plus que d'autres, même si je déteste tout le monde de base.

Je m'affale sur le petit fauteuil à côté de Léna et jette un œil autour de moi. Aly est toujours en train de danser dynamiquement avec Nolan, qui s'est enfin décidé à bouger son cul pour lui proposer une danse. Ils en sont au moins à la septième, maintenant, c'est qu'ils sont endurants, ces deux-là !

\- Tu bois toi, maintenant ? me questionne Léna avec étonnement.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout, non ? Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me retrouver pompette, non plus.

\- Ouais, enfin Liam en tient quand même une sacrée couche.

\- Chez lui, c'est naturel, je rétorque.

\- Je sens qu'il va être beau le match demain, marmonne Léna.

\- Pas de soucis, je gère.

Mon petit sourire en coin ne présage rien de bon, mais il a le mérite d'égayer légèrement le visage de mon amie.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Ça fait quelques danses que je suis avec Nolan, qui a enfin pris l'initiative de m'inviter, et nous sommes actuellement en train de danser un rock endiablé. Il tient mes mains et me fait occasionnellement tournoyer. Quand on le voit, on ne dirait pas, mais il est vraiment un excellent danseur, et il a beaucoup d'énergie à revendre sur la piste. Et comme je peux dire sans me vanter que je suis aussi une bonne danseuse, des années de pratique en gymnastique obligent, et que j'ai une énergie plutôt illimitée, nous sommes sans hésitation le centre dynamique de la piste de danse.

À la fin de la chanson, je souffle à mon partenaire de danse que j'ai soif, donc nous allons vers le bar à boissons. Je me sers un énième verre de vodka, sous le regard amusé de Nolan. Ben quoi ? Je suis un loup garou, faut bien que ça ait un avantage. Je lui tire puérilement la langue, ce à quoi il répond par un soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Alors que je verse le contenu de la bouteille dans un verre, il me dit :

\- Je dois juste aller voir Liam, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

\- D'accord, je t'attends ici, je ne bouge pas.

Je lui lance un sourire, il y répond, puis il s'en va. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres, et fixe le ciel. Une fois le verre vide, je m'apprête à me servir à nouveau. Oh, et puis, merde. Je prends la bouteille et bois directement au goulot – sachant que je l'ai déjà commencée, tout à l'heure, et que donc, il n'y a pas de risque que quelqu'un d'autre ait bu avant -. Moi, alcoolique ? Absolument pas. N'oubliez pas que ça ne me fait rien, je suis un loup garou. Aucune chance d'attraper une quelconque maladie ou addiction.

Tout à coup, je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, je me tourne brusquement, et attrape la main qui s'apprêtait à toucher ma taille. Devant moi se trouve un garçon vraiment très – trop- grand, qui sourit comme un crétin. Parfait, il est complètement bourré. Ses yeux papillonnent et son sourire de débile ne s'enlève pas, malgré le regard meurtrier que je lui lance.

\- Eh, toi, t'es canon, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Plutôt mourir.

Je le vois alors s'approcher de moi, et hausse un sourcil. De là, il pose sa main sur ma joue et s'approche en vue de m'embrasser. Non mais, il n'est pas bien celui-là ?! Je le repousse violemment, ce qui fait qu'il se déséquilibre et tombe.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, sale pétasse ? demande-t-il d'une voix éraillée par son ivresse. Tu crois que t'es la reine ? Tu crois que tu peux me repousser moi ? Le meilleur et le plus beau joueur de l'équipe ?

\- Laisse-moi rire, je ris. Tu n'es certainement pas le plus beau, et si t'étais le meilleur, tu serais capitaine. Or, à ce que je sache, Nolan et Liam sont co-capitaines.

\- Ces deux-là, ce ne sont rien d'autre que des hypocrites. Ils font croire à tout le monde qu'ils sont des anges, mais ils sont les pires connards de la planète ! Entre le loup garou et l'humain ami des monstres surnaturels, on se demande lequel est le pire.

\- Tu ne les connais pas, alors comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?

\- Crois-moi, j'ai pas envie de les connaître. De toute façon, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient des vrais amis. Les monstres comme Dunbar sont juste des hypocrites.

\- Je suis leur amie, moi.

\- Ha, ha. T'est pathétique. Aussi pathétique que les pires capitaines de l'Histoire de l'équipe de lacrosse, que leur stupide bande de non humains, et que la nouvelle salope qui s'est incrustée dans l'équipe en pensant qu'elle pouvait faire la loi.

Si jusqu'à présent j'avais réussi à garder un semblant de calme, malgré ce qu'a insinué ce triple idiot, l'insulte à l'adresse de Lou est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Avant que mon cerveau ne puisse s'en rendre compte, mon poing part dans me visage de ce connard. Mon souffle saccadé s'accélère encore et je remarque qu'il saigne du nez. Il me fixe un instant, puis se met à rire comme un dément. Je m'apprête à lui bondir dessus à nouveau, mais quelqu'un m'attrape par la taille et me retient. Je me tourne et vois Lou, qui me tient de toute sa force de louve, et elle m'adresse un regard qui se veut apaisant.

\- Laisse-moi le tuer, Lou, je grogne.

\- Non Aly, tu dois te calmer. Passé, présent, futur, tu te rappelles ?

\- Passé… Présent…, je commence en tentant de réguler ma respiration.

\- Et ?

\- Futur.

\- Répète encore.

\- Passé…

\- Eh ! se remet à hurler l'autre débile. Les deux pétasses !

\- Ta gueule ! je grogne.

\- Aly, tes yeux !

Je pousse un hurlement de rage presque animal, me dégage de l'emprise de mon amie et m'enfuis en courant. J'entre dans la maison et monte à l'étage, dans l'optique de trouver une salle de bains afin de l'y enfermer à double tours. Lorsque j'en trouve enfin une, je claque la porte et ferme à clef, avant de me précipiter devant le miroir. Je m'agrippe au lavabo et vois que mes yeux ont viré à l'ambré, que mes griffes sont sorties et que mes canines ont pris une taille peu humaine. Si je n'étais pas partie, j'aurais pu le tuer. Je lui aurais déchiré la gorge. J'avais une réelle envie de le tuer. Mais est-ce toujours le cas ?

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, et me mets à pleurer. De rage, de frustration, de tristesse. Ma meute était mon ancrage, mais je n'ai plus ma meute. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Où est passé la Alyssa forte, courageuse, et qui savait parfaitement contrôler ses émotions ? Elle est très certainement en train de progressivement disparaître, laissant place à une Alyssa pleurnicheuse, et qui se laisse emporter par sa colère à tout bout de champ. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être faible. Je ne veux pas être de ces filles qui réagissent au quart de tour et qui pleurent à tout bout de champ.


	20. Chapitre 20

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour, au revoir. Nooon, c'est une blague. Ou pas. Enfin, comme vous voulez.

Bref, donc le meilleur chapitre de la fiction maintenant (enfin, du point de vue de l'une de nous, vous verrez troubignoulle). Au programme, de la guimauve, et encore de l'alcool (on se demande pour qui!).

ET S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, LAISSEZ NOUS UNE REVIEW, ON ACCEPTE TOUS LES AVIS DU MOMENT QU'ILS SONT CONSTRUCTIFS. Parce qu'on est quand même au 20e chapitre, et on commence à se demander si des gens nous lisent. Bisous poulpineux ;)

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 20**

 _« C'est juste un mauvais jour, pas une mauvaise vie »_

 ** _~POV Alyssa~_**

\- Alyssa ? retentit une voix derrière la porte.

\- Va-t'en, Nolan, je dis entre deux sanglots.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Non.

\- Aly…

Je tique. C'est la première fois qu'il utilise mon surnom.

\- Lou m'a fait un résumé de ce qui s'est passé. Rob méritait un bon coup dans le nez.

\- Rob ?

\- Robin.

\- Enfin, peu importe.

\- Aly, si tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas, tu peux…

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je pète la forme.

\- Je te promets que tu peux me parler de ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas comme si un crétin vous avait insultés, toi, Lou et Liam, que j'avais eu le réel désir de le tuer parce que je ne suis même plus foutue de contrôler ma colère, que je devenais une pleurnicheuse, et qu'on avait décimé ma meute et ma famille.

\- Donc tout ne va pas bien.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Ça fait tout de même un bien fou de vider le sac.

\- Il faudrait que tu trouves un autre ancrage.

\- Et comment je fais ça, moi ?

\- Déjà, commence par ouvrir la porte.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie dans cet état…

\- Je te promets de t'aider, de tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux.

\- Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux que je meure samedi dernier…, je souffle.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Je me lève doucement, sèche mes larmes, et tourne la clef dans la serrure. Dès que la porte s'ouvre, je sens deux bras protecteurs m'entourer, et me retrouve en moins de deux secondes la tête enfouie dans le pull de Nolan. Bien malgré moi, je me remets à pleurer comme une madeleine, m'agrippant au garçon comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il me caresse doucement le dos avec sa main droite, et me tient contre lui par les épaules.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là, me répète-t-il en boucle, d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Je parviens à me calmer en une dizaine de minutes, mais je reste dans les bras de mon ami. Son odeur est apaisante – non, cette phrase n'est pas bizarre -. Il continue à me caresser le dos, et je ferme les yeux. Peut-être que si je restais comme ça tout le reste de ma vie, je serais tranquille. Rien que l'étreinte de Nolan pour me protéger du reste du monde.

\- Ça va mieux ? me demande-t-il sans me lâcher.

\- Oui, je souffle. Merci.

\- Je t'avais promis que je t'aiderais.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas.

\- Je crois que si tu n'étais pas venu, je me serais tuée…

\- Un véritable drame, ironise-t-il.

J'éclate de rire, relâchant toute la pression qui s'était accumulée au cours des vingt dernières minutes. Je ne parviens même plus à m'arrêter, et Nolan me rejoint bientôt dans mon fou-rire. Je m'agrippe au mur pour ne pas tomber, et progressivement, nous arrêtons de rire.

Lorsque nous sommes calmés, mon regard croise ses prunelles bleu ciel, et ne s'en détache plus. Les nuances qui baignent dans ses iris me donnent l'impression d'un ciel d'été où quelques nuages s'invitent. Inconsciemment, nous nous rapprochons, sans détacher nos regards. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement, nous faisant reculer de père de cinquante centimètres chacun.

\- Nolan, y'a Emily Anderson qui te cherche partout, dit un grand blond de l'équipe, faisant comme si je n'existais pas.

\- Anderson ?

\- Ouais, tu sais on en parlait l'autre jour.

\- Je… je t'assure que je ne sais pas de qui tu parles.

\- Mais si, brune, yeux verts, hyper canon, équipe de volley. Elle est en train de retourner la maison de Mark pour te trouver.

Une boule se forme dans mon estomac, je me mets à fixer le mur dans un effort surhumain. Je me retiens d'assassiner du regard les deux joueurs de crosse.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

\- Sûrement pas te donner des petits gâteaux, rit le blond – Howard, je crois -.

Je me racle la gorge. Oui, ça me fait mal qu'ils parlent d'une fille très probablement bien plus jolie que moi, et de penser que Nolan puisse la trouver mieux que moi me donne envie de hurler. Ce doit être ça, avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Ça ne m'était jamais vraiment arrivé avant, et vu la douleur que j'éprouve, je l'en serais bien passée.

\- T'as qu'à lui dire que j'ai pas envie de la voir.

\- T'es fou, mec, rit le blond en quittant la pièce.

Je continue à fixer le mur, et sens le regard intense de Nolan sur moi.

\- Aly…

\- C'est bon.

Je soupire, et, toujours sans croiser son regard, je mets la main sur la poignée de la porte dans le but de m'en aller donner un coup de poing dans un mur quelque part. Alors que j'allais sortir, Nolan attrape ma main et m'attire vers lui. Il met sa main sur ma nuque et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant écarquiller les yeux. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Quelques instants plus tard, il se détache de moi et pose sa main sur ma joue. Il y a quelques secondes de flottement, et je sens mes joues chauffer alors que mes yeux ne se détachent pas des siens. Foutu teint de rouquine.

\- Je…, nous disons en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Vas-y, me dit-il galamment.

Je ris nerveusement et reprends :

\- Je… je crois que je t'apprécie beaucoup… Plus qu'un ami, tu vois… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire, parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, j'ai compris, me sourit-il. Et je ressens la même chose…

Alors que Nolan se baisse pour m'embrasser à nouveau, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre bécotage, dit Liam d'une voix pressée, mais certains crétins de notre équipe sont en train de se battre avec des crétins de l'équipe de basket. Et le fait qu'ils soient tous complètement beurrés fait qu'on aura certainement un mort dans les prochaines minutes.

\- Ouais, j'arrive.

\- Cool, je vais pouvoir me défouler, je dis, guillerette.

Les garçons rient, et nous rejoignons le lieu du drame, Nolan me tenant la main. Nous nous frayons un chemin dans la foule d'adolescents dansants et ivres, et allons jusque dans le jardin, où cinq débiles se frappent les uns les autres. C'est tellement du grand n'importe quoi qu'on n'arrive même pas à distinguer les deux camps. Nolan et Liam passent à l'action, attrapant à eux deux un grand costaud pour l'extirper de la bagarre. J'attrape le verre d'une fille, qui pousse un cri d'indignation, et le balance dans la figure du grand gaillard. Bon, ce n'était pas de l'eau. Mais au moins, ça l'a réveillé.

Après ça, j'en saisis un par le col et le jette par terre, hors de la cohue, tandis que mes deux amis font pareil avec les autres. Je leur balance à chacun un verre de je-ne-sais-quoi dans la figure, et lorsque les cinq crétins sont couchés par terre, ivres morts, j'échange un regard avec Liam et Nolan, qui ont l'air désespérés.

Ils trainent deux des crétins jusqu'à des murets et se mettent à les réprimander pour avoir souillé l'honneur de l'équipe de crosse, et je ne sais quelles autres choses débiles de garçons. Je m'installe à côté de Léna, à quelques mètres de là, et observe la scène. Mon amie ne dit rien. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux bientôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon petit-ami m'entraîne à nouveau sur la piste de danse, laissant donc Léna à nouveau seule.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

La fête est déjà bien avancée, lorsqu'une bagarre se déclenche. Du moins, c'est ce que les cris d'encouragement combinés aux coups de poings destructeurs me laissent présager. Je ne vais quand même pas me déplacer pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais même pas si j'en serais capable parce que j'ai l'esprit légèrement embrumé et j'ai l'impression de bouger à deux à l'heure. Je suis sûre que c'est cette musique pourrie qui est bien trop forte pour mon audition de loup garou. En fait, c'est une bonne chose, ça met de l'ambiance. Le seul truc un tant soit peu intéressant qui se soit passé, c'est quand Aly a essayé d'éviscérer l'autre trouduc. J'aurais peut-être même dû la laisser aller au bout. Ah et il y a aussi eu une petite bagarre entre truc et muche, pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage de chèvre.

Bientôt, tout un attroupement se forme autour de la scène de lutte. Sans trop avoir le choix, nous suivons le mouvement puis ensuite découvrir deux garçons en pleine baston. Scott prend alors son air contrarié puis pousse la foule pour se glisser jusqu'aux deux abrutis. Les autres membres de la meute suivent son sillage, très vite imités par mes amies et moi.

L'Alpha s'interpose entre les deux fouteurs de merde puis attrape le plus grand des deux par les épaules avant de l'éloigner avec force du second. C'est à ce moment que je croise le regard enragé d'Alec, les yeux menaçants de virer à l'ambré d'une minute à l'autre.

Même si je sais pertinemment que cette situation n'a rien s'amusant, je ne peux retenir le fou rire qui s'insinue en moi. Alors, pliée en deux, je ris à en avoir mal aux côtes, sous les regards mi surpris, mi inquiets des autres. Je ris jusqu'à oublier ce qui a provoqué mon hilarité. Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait une raison. Mais ça fait du bien, vraiment. Ce n'est que lorsque Léna me redresse par l'épaule que mon rire s'atténue. Tout d'abord peu à peu, puis il s'éteint complètement, ne laissant qu'un fin sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- J'ai besoin d'un autre verre, je déclare en prenant la direction de la cuisine, ou j'espère bien trouver Crétin Dunbar et ses mélanges spéciaux.

Après s'être remis de l'effet de surprise, Isaac se précipite à ma suite. Enfin, précipiter…c'est vite dit puisque je ne marche même plus droit. Si je ne les portais pas jour après jour, j'aurais pu rejeter la faute sur mes talons.

\- Lou, tu devrais arrêter de boire. Tu n'as pas l'air de bien tenir l'alcool. Ce qui est plus qu'étrange quand on connaît ta nature.

\- Tu m'as dit de m'amuser, je contrecarre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure des solutions. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter. T'as un match demain.

\- T'es pas ma mère. De toute manière, elle est plus là maintenant, ça ne peut plus rien lui faire.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça, alors avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre contenance, je me libère de sa prise légère et m'enfuie dans la cuisine – qui fait presque la taille de la moitié de notre appart à elle seule.

\- Louuu, m'apostrophe ledit Dunbar en passant maladroitement un bras autour de mes épaules, à peine entrée dans la cuisine.

\- Vire tes sales pattes de là, je bougonne en gigotant pour ôter son bras.

\- Aucune drôlitude, marmonne-t-il en réponse. Tu veux un verre ?

Je lui envoie un regard noir sans lui répondre, mais dérobe tout de même le verre qu'il tend dans ma direction.

\- C'est quoi ? je questionne tout de même en portant le verre à mes narines pour tenter d'en discerner les composants.

\- Oh… tu ne veux pas savoir, mais c'est pas du coca.

\- Alors ça me va, j'opine en buvant le mélange d'une traite.

\- T'as une sacrée descente.

\- J'ai soif.

\- Un autre ? propose-t-il.

Je lui jette un regard farouche puis attrape un second verre qu'il me tend et qui subit le même sort que le premier. Puis j'enchaîne avec un troisième, puis encore un de plus, et ce jusqu'à ce que mon esprit hors service en perde le compte.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Après que Scott ait pris son nouveau bêta à part et que l'autre type se soit calmé ainsi que la foule qui les encouragé, l'ambiance de la soirée redescend. On entend enfin la musique. Les gens ce calmes et certains commencent à déserter les lieus. Il faut dire qu'il est déjà deux heures passées. Je m'installe au côté d'Aly, qui a enfin lâché Nolan. Lou est parti je ne sais où après son fou rire monumental, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas allée rejoindre Dunbar dans la cuisine... Je décide tout de même de m'aventurer à l'intérieur de la maison. Une tout autre ambiance règne dans ces pièces. Un épais nuage de fumée et une odeur nauséabonde a envahi les lieux. Ils sont défoncés les gens ici. J'espère que Lou n'a pas abusé de tout ça.

Je me fraye un chemin à travers tous les ados. Je passe outre les remarques déplacées de certain et arrive dans la cuisine. Je suis face à un spectacle qui me ferait rire si l'acteur principal n'était pas mon amie aux cheveux noir ébène. Elle est adossée contre l'îlot central, un verre à la main en train de rire avec Liam. Pardon ? Ma Lou rit avec Crétin Dunbar. Je m'approche d'elle. Avant que j'arrive à son niveau elle le prend dans les bras. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle a bu pour être dans cet état ?

– Lou on y va.

– Ouais... Je... Attends.

– Il n'y a pas de « attends », on y va, point.

– T'es drôle quand tu râles ! elle rit en me prenant dans ses bras.

– Oh, en plus tu empestes l'alcool Lou ! Allez viens on rentre.

– Attends je fini mon verre.

Elle se tourne vers Liam qui lui en passe un nouveau. Ils ont décidé de me faire péter un plomb, ces deux-là ? Elle boit le verre d'un trait et le prend dans ses bras.

– Bon allez Lou, c'est bon lâche le !

– Mais je l'aime bien Liaaaam moi !

Ok, on la perd ! Je la prends par le bras et parvient à la faire lâcher Liam. Je sors la cuisine avec mon amie tenu à mes épaules. Elle rit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi alors qu'on se fraye un chemin pour sortir de la maison. Quand on arrive dans le jardin elle se redresse et me lâche. Elle s'en va avant que j'aie pu la retenir. Elle se faufile jusqu'à la "piste" et agrippe un garçon avec qui elle entame une danse. Mon Dieu. Alyssa me rejoint.

– Heu, on voit la même chose, là ?

– Oui, et encore tu ne l'as pas vue à l'intérieur…, je ris nerveusement. Elle a goûté tous les mélanges de Dunbar et l'a même pris dans les bras.

– Ok, plus d'alcool pour Lou !

– Bon maintenant, faut la ramener, parce que j'en ai marre moi. Va la chercher pour qu'on puisse rentrer.

– Ne bougez pas j'y vais, dit une voix rauque derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons et voyons Isaac. Il s'élance dans la foule à la recherche de notre amie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire, car les revoilà cinq minutes plus tard. Lou est accrochée à ses épaules par son bras et lui la tient à la taille. Ils s'avancent avec difficulté vers nous. Lou est calme. Elle ne rit plus. Il nous suit jusqu'à la voiture et installe Lou sur le siège arrière. Quand il referme la porte elle repart dans un fou rire.

– Ça va aller ? demande Isaac.

– Oui, oui, t'inquiète. On gère !

– Si jamais, tiens mon numéro, il répond en me tendant un bout de papier.

– Merci.

Isaac s'en va et nous nous installons dans la voiture. Le rire de Lou résonne dans le van. Nous nous tournons vers elle et la fixons. Ça fait du bien de la voir comme ça, enfin en y réfléchissant elle a quand même consommé pas mal d'alcool et n'est pas dans son état normal, mais elle rit et c'est le plus important. Elle a un rire communicatif, car nous l'imitons Aly et moi. Je pense que demain quand elle va découvrir tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne va plus rire autant. Aly sourit, se tourne face au volant et insère la clef dans le contact.

On frappe soudainement à la fenêtre du côté d'Alyssa. Je sursaute et le fou rire de Lou s'arrête instantanément. Elle s'avance et cale sa tête entre les deux sièges avant pour voir de qui il s'agit alors qu'Aly a baissé la vitre.

– Tu n'allais pas partir sans me dire salut, quand même.

– Oh désolée, Nolan, on est allées chercher Lou et après on est venues tout de suite à la voiture.

– Elle va bien ? demande-t-il avec une once d'inquiétude.

– Oui je vais bien, répond Lou avec son charme habituel.

– Tu rentres comment ? demande Aly.

– Ben je suis venu avec Liam, mais vu son état, je vais rentrer à pied !

– Monte, on te ramène.

Il sourit et monte à l'arrière de la voiture. Lou se décale contre la fenêtre laissant ainsi un siège de libre entre elle et l'ex chasseur. Aly démarre et roule en direction de la maison de Nolan. Il habite dans un quartier non loin de celui de Robert. On y arrive en peu de temps.

Le trajet était calme, Lou était concentré sur son téléphone, Aly et Nolan ne parlaient pas et moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées en regardant par la fenêtre. La rousse s'arrête devant la maison de Nolan et tous les deux sortent de la voiture. Elle revient au bout de quelques minutes, s'installe au volant et démarre sans dire un mot, un sourire aux lèvres. Je la fixe et Lou pousse un cri de surprise.

– Oh, t'as embrassé Nono ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle explose de rire et Aly ne répond rien. Elle se contente de rougir et sourire en me lançant un regard en coin. Elle a vraiment embrassé monsieur freckles ! Je n'y crois pas. Je ne vais pas la cuisiner maintenant, mais j'attends des explications.

On arrive sur le parking de l'immeuble quinze minutes plus tard. Lou ne s'est toujours pas calmée. Elle a fait des pauses de temps en temps, pour reprendre son souffle, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, quelques secondes plus tard elle riait de plus belle. Je sors de la voiture à la suite d'Aly et attendons que Lou daigne sortir à son tour. Avant de geler sur place, je vais lui ouvrir la porte.

– Si mademoiselle Collins veut bien me suivre.

Elle arrête de rire et me regarde. Elle me tend les bras pour que je l'aide à se lever. Je les lui prends et passe son bras gauche autour de mon cou. Elle se tient à la voiture de son autre bras tandis que je la tiens à la taille. On s'avance avec difficulté jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ma démarche est aussi douteuse que celle de Lou quelques minutes plus tôt, entre mes talons de quinze centimètres et le poids de mon amie, je manque de tomber. Mais on finit par arriver dans l'ascenseur où Aly nous attend déjà. Lou se tient accoudé contre la paroi, son bras toujours autour de mon cou.

– J'ai passé une merveilleeeuse soirée ! déclare Lou.

– Tu ne diras plus ça demain, quand t'auras dessoûlé ! répond Aly.

Je souris et regarde mon amie rousse, elle n'a pas perdu son joli sourire. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et nous sortons pour nous rendre à l'appartement. Devant la porte je cherche la clef dans ma poche mais Aly me devance et ouvre la porte en souriant de plus belle. Elle a la clé ? Si Nolan lui fait retrouver la tête, c'est merveilleux ! On rentre et, avant de nous déshabiller, on amène Lou jusqu'à sa chambre où nous la couchons dans son lit. Elle a quand même un match demain. Je retourne dans le salon après avoir couvert mon amie. J'enlève mes talons et pousse un soupir de soulagement en rejoignant Aly dans la cuisine.

– Ça fait du bien de retrouver la terre ferme !

– Ça fait du bien de retrouver la petite Léna !

Elle sourit et me tend un verre d'eau. On s'installe à la table et je fixe mon amie en souriant malicieusement.

– T'es sûre de vouloir tout savoir maintenant ? Il est quand même quatre heures ! déclare-t-elle.

– T'es fatiguée ?

– Non.

– Moi non plus, alors je t'écoute, je souris en tenant mon visage dans mes mains.

– Il y a un connard de l'équipe de Lacrosse qui a essayé de me toucher, après que Nolan soit parti pour dire un truc à Liam. Quand je l'ai repoussé, il m'a traitée de pute et a insulté Nolan et Liam, puis Lou aussi. Ça a été la goutte d'eau, je l'ai frappé et j'ai failli me transformer. Lou est intervenue à temps et je suis partie me cacher dans la salle de bain où j'ai pleuré...

– Toute seule ? Lou ne t'a pas suivie ?

– Non, j'avais envie d'être seule. Mais Nolan est arrivé après que Lou lui ait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a consolé et je me suis calmée...

Une multitude d'émotion passent dans mon esprit. D'abord de la colère contre ce crétin, il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite. Puis du soulagement et de la joie quand Nolan est venu la rejoindre.

– Puis après on s'est embrassés...

– Oh ! je m'exclame. C'est génial.

Je vois ses yeux pétiller, elle semble soulagée que je ne le prenne pas mal. Elle est heureuse donc je ne vais pas l'empêcher d'être avec lui. Un bâillement m'échappe et Aly rigole.

– On dirait bien que t'es fatiguée, finalement !

– Oui c'est vrai, en fait, je le suis depuis une heure mais je voulais t'écouter avant de dormir ! je ris.

Nous nous levons et elle me prend dans ses bras. Notre étreinte terminée, je vais dans la salle de bain me démaquiller et mettre mon pyjama alors qu'Aly attend son tour dans le salon, les yeux visés sur son smartphone. Je ris quand je la vois assise sur le canapé complètement absorbé par son écran.

– Bonne nuit, des bisous à Nono !

– Ouais, beaucoup de bisous ! Oups... Bonne nuit Léna.

Je rentre dans ma chambre en riant. Je branche mon téléphone sur mon bureau. Une sensation de vide me transperce, malgré moi. Je prends la peluche de Gabriel et me couche dans mon lit. En regardant cette peluche je me remémore tous les bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Nos fous rires dans la chambre d'Aly, l'incapacité de Gab à se concentrer quand j'étais dans les parages pendant ses entrainements hebdomadaires. Je ne faisais rien de spécial, j'étais juste présente et je savais très bien que ça avait le don de le déconcentrer. Ça me faisait rire de le voir se faire reprendre par Brooke. Enfin, tous ces moments de joie ne sont plus que des souvenirs.

Bête comme je suis j'ai cherché du réconfort dans une personne encore plus cruelle que les chasseurs. C'est fou, parce que Théo m'a tout de suite mise en confiance, et malgré tout ce que je sais sur lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'au fond de lui ce n'est plus le même.


	21. Chapitre 21

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Hellooooow, nous revoici cette semaine -un peu en retard, certes, mais ce n'est qu'un détail- avec un nouveau chapitre (et oui, parce que si on débarquait avec un potiron en chocolat, il y aurait comme un problème quelque part...Bref)

Au programme ; de la gueule de bois, encore de la gueule de bois, et des marmottes.

Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de nous laisser une review (que ce soit pour nous donner des conseils ou simplement pour nous dire que vous nous lisez avec plaisir), ça nous a ému du plus profond de notre cœur. Littéralement.

Voilà, on vous laisse à votre lecture ;)

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 21**

 _« Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer que savoir »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Lorsque mon réveil sonne le lendemain matin, je grogne, frappe dans le vide tout en cherchant à détruire cet objet de malheur avant de finalement enfouir ma tête sous l'oreiller. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a cisaillé le crâne à l'aide d'une petite cuillère pour passer ma cervelle à la moulinette, et tout ça après m'être fait percuter par un TGV lancé à peine vitesse. Génial. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans un état pareil, déjà ?

Ah oui, la fête. Fête dont je n'ai presque aucun souvenir, précisons-le. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop bizarre. Ni trop normale. Ou bien gentille. Beurk, si j'apprends que j'ai été gentille avec qui que ce soit, je me jette par la fenêtre.

Une fois que j'ai trouvé la motivation nécessaire, je me redresse dans mon lit. Aussitôt ma chambre se met à tanguer autour de moi et j'aplatis mes paumes sur mon crâne, en fermant brusquement les yeux. Je vais mourir ou quoi ?

Je prends quelques minutes pour m'habituer à ces nouvelles sensations pas des plus agréables, puis je rouvre précautionneusement les yeux, prends mon courage à deux mains et sors mes jambes de sous la couette. C'est alors que je remarque que je porte toujours mes vêtements de la veille. Génial. Je songe sérieusement à replonger sous ma couette chaude et protectrice pour hiberner durant les dix siècles à venir. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, on ne peut pas s'endormir et se réveiller l'année suivante. Les problèmes ne vont pas disparaitre d'eux même, et ce, même si certains ont pour philosophie de les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'existent plus. Et là, je ne parle pas uniquement de ma gueule de bois. Même si avoir les mêmes symptômes que les humains c'est carrément chiant et … chiant.

A pas d'éléphant, je me dirige jusqu'à la salle de bains, rasant les murs pour avoir quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher pour avancer. Après une douche laborieuse pendant laquelle le savon a failli avoir ma peau, je rejoins la cuisine pour y prendre un petit déjeuner. Mais rien que l'idée d'avaler un cookie me dégoute. Oui, c'est maintenant certain, il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi.

Je ne me sers finalement qu'un simple verre d'eau, bougeant au ralenti, avec des pas lourds et hésitants. Puis c'est alors que je me rappelle que j'ai un match de Lacrosse pas plus tard que ce soir, et je réalise que je suis vraiment dans la merde. Le coach avait bien spécifié « pas d'alcool avant le match », pourquoi je n'écoute donc jamais les personnes sensées ?! Non, rectification, le coach est tout sauf sensé, avec ses idées déjantées. Il n'empêche que je risque de me faire virer de l'équipe si quelqu'un me voyait dans cet état, vu que je suis la dernière arrivée dans l'équipe et que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire mes preuves dans les vraies conditions.

Puis j'ai une illumination tout droit venue du ciel. Si personne ne peut voir que j'ai la gueule de bois, personne ne saura que j'ai la gueule de bois. Pas bête, tout ça. Bon, je suppose que porter des lunettes de soleil en plein hiver –ou printemps ?- risquerait de paraître suspect, mais un bon maquillage de camouflage devrait le faire. Sauf que je ne me suis, ô grand jamais, achetée ce genre de truc, et ceux de Léna ne sont malheureusement pas compatibles avec ma peau trop claire. Aly ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit plus calée que moi dans le domaine.

J'hésite une fraction de seconde, pesant le pour et le contre, puis, me rappelant de la scène de jeudi soir, je me décide à appeler Isaac pour qu'il m'accompagne au centre commercial. De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, puisque les marmottes qui me servent de colocataires, et accessoirement de meilleures amies, sont toujours dans les bras de Morphée et que l'arrêt de bus est à plusieurs pâtés de maisons, d'après internet. Après avoir expiré une bonne fois, j'appuie sur le petit téléphone vert et colle mon smartphone à mon oreille en attendant qu'il décroche.

\- Lou ? retentit sa voix après la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Euh… oui, ce n'est pas le père Noël. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Enfin, non. Tu vas me rendre un service. Viens me chercher. S'il te plaît, je débite à une vitesse qui me fait pratiquement tourner la tête.

\- Où ? Quand ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Arrête de poser des questions et amène-toi, je lui ordonne d'un ton las.

\- Okay, abdique-t-il, sans plus me cuisiner. Je suis là dans quinze minutes, a-t-il le temps de me dire avant que je ne lui raccroche au nez.

Comme il l'a dit, un quart d'heure plus tard je vois le SUV se frayer un chemin sur le parking de l'immeuble. Sans perdre un instant, je m'installe côté passager et balance négligemment ma sacoche sur le siège arrière, avant de faire face au visage perplexe d'Isaac.

Je pourrais presque me voir à travers ses yeux, mes cheveux encore presque dégoulinants entortillés sur le sommet de mon crâne, des cernes de trois kilomètres et un teint pâlichon à en rendre un mort jaloux. Un zombi, voilà sans doute à quoi je ressemble. Heureusement que j'ai rabattu la capuche de mon sweat de Lacrosse sur ma tête pour y cacher une partie des dégâts.

\- Où veux-tu aller ? demande-t-il après avoir fini sa petite inspection.

\- Je sais pas. Un centre commercial, peut-être. J'ai quelques achats à faire.

Il opine du chef, puis nous nous engageons sur la route principale.

 **oOo**

Nous franchissons la porte vitrée de l'hypermarché, le pas assuré d'Isaac me détend légèrement. Je ne suis pas à l'aise là-dedans. C'est trop grand, il y a beaucoup trop de bruit, et il y a surtout beaucoup trop de gens, comme si la population de cette ville avait décidée d'un rassemblement annuel au beau milieu du rayon frais du magasin. C'est dans de telles conditions que je me rappelle le pourquoi du comment je déteste les gens et d'où me vient cette génophobilie.

\- Ça va ? me demande Isaac, ayant sûrement noté ma démarche raide.

\- Je déteste les magasins.

\- As-tu au moins déjà fait des courses dans ta vie ? me questionne-t-il avec amusement.

\- Des salades et des radis à l'épicerie du coin, ça compte ?

\- Non, rit-il. T'as besoin de quoi ?

\- D'un truc pour camoufler le zombie que je suis.

\- Euh, je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais je suis sûr qu'on va trouver.

\- J'espère, je marmonne, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me dévisage comme si je venais d'un autre monde.

\- C'est un peu le cas, réplique-t-il, t'es une surnat'. Et même si tu étais humaine, tu serais une fille à part.

\- Pourquoi ça ? C'est écrit sur mon front que je suis antisociale ? je l'agresse

\- Pas antisociale, juste différente, me corrige-t-il.

\- Différente ?

\- En bien. Enfin…la plus part du temps. T'es pas le genre de fille qui fait tout un plat pour pas grand-chose. Tu défends les idées que tu trouves justes, tu détestes les personnes qui te semblent hostiles et pas seulement parce que détester les gens ça fait passer ton temps.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Si ça se trouve, je déteste tout le monde parce que j'aime ça.

\- Si c'était le cas tu me détesterais aussi, réplique-t-il avec un air doux.

\- Mais je te déteste ! j'affirme avec conviction.

\- Oui, tu me détestes sans doute autant que les cookies aux pépites de chocolat au lait.

\- Mais j'adore tous les cookies ! je m'exclame, outrée.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, s'amuse-t-il.

\- T'es le pire des manipulateurs.

\- Je sais.

\- Et arrogant en plus de ça.

\- Je sais ça aussi, acquiesce-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui me donne envie de le frapper avec ma crosse.

Mais il a raison sur un point. Ou même sur plusieurs, en fait. Je ne le déteste pas. Et je ne déteste pas les gens juste pour le plaisir, même si ça s'avère parfois assez amusant.

\- Je devrais prendre lequel d'après toi ? je lui demande en louchant avec hésitation sur deux tubes de fond de teint, presque identiques.

\- J'en sais fichtre rien, s'amuse-t-il. Essaye les pour voir.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

J'ouvre le premier petit tube et le compresse jusqu'à en faire sortir une pointe de produit dans ma paume. En essayant de ne pas trop montrer mon air dégoûté par cette texture gluante, j'étale la noisette de crème sur ma joue. C'est super bizarre.

Tandis qu'Isaac explore le reste du rayon, je m'atèle à l'autre joue, avec le deuxième tube, avant de regarder le résultat dans le petit miroir qui me fait face.

\- Alors ? retentit la voix d'Isaac, debout dernière moi et observant mon reflet par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Je trouve que c'est la même chose.

\- Ouais, je trouve aussi.

\- C'est vraiment débile ce genre de truc, ils en mettent 3000 juste pour nous embrouiller, je râle.

\- Tiens essaye ça.

Il me lance un énième tube que je réceptionne de justesse. Un anticerne. Bah c'est sûr que ça va m'être utile avec mes nuits de cauchemar. Je m'en tartine un peu sous les yeux, puis attends quelques instants avant d'admirer le résultat. Je n'ai plus l'air d'une droguée qui s'est jetée sous un train. C'est déjà ça, non ?

\- C'est mieux, commente-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Je lui renvoie un petit sourire puis me dirige vers le rayon des cookies. Comment je sais où ils sont ? Le talent. Et mon super odorat. Surtout mon super odorat.

J'en prends plusieurs paquets, quelques autre trucs que je juge importants -fruits frais, beurre de cacahuète et papier de toilette (mine de rien, c'est hyper important)- puis me dirige vers la caisse. Heureusement que j'ai reçu ma paye hier.

\- Ça fera 32 dollars, marmonne la caissière avec son visage de constipée, après avoir scanné tous mes achats dans une lenteur immesurable.

Je lui tends son dû puis tourne les talons et sors au plus vite de cet endroit surpeuplé, Isaac à mes côtés.

Lorsque je rouvre la porte de l'appart dans un grand fracas et que je lance un appel, seul le silence de l'appart me répond. De vraies marmottes. Je suis sûre qu'un cambrioleur aurait pu s'introduire chez nous, voler tous mes cookies et faire exploser le reste du bâtiment, elles n'en auraient même pas sursauté. C'est ça de se coucher à pas d'heure !

Lorsque je prends conscience que je vais me retrouver seule pour le déjeuner, je commence légèrement à paniquer. Qui dit seule pour le déjeuner, dit sans déjeuner. Parce que, la cuisine et moi, ça fait à peu près trois mille.

J'allais entrer en fanfare dans la chambre à Léna pour lui ordonn…demander avec gentillesse et condescendance de me faire à manger, lorsque je me rappelle par l'illumination du saint esprit, que les livraisons à domicile existent. Et c'est vraiment un concept génial. Encore faudrait-il savoir qui appeler. Mais pour ça je dois savoir ce que je veux manger. Et puis, trouver un annuaire, aussi. Oh, et puis merde ! Si j'ai acheté des cookies ce n'est pas pour rien.

Après mon déjeuner de cookies, je reprends un petit cachet que m'a très généreusement passé Isaac un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il me les a tendus en disant « t'en as besoin, vu ta tête. ». Sur le coup je ne savais pas si je devais le remercier ou lui casser le nez. Mais ça atténue le mal de crâne et c'est un véritable petit trésor, alors je ne vais pas en plus me plaindre. En attendant le réveil des marmottes, je m'attèle à un nouveau dessin. Ça fait longtemps, que je n'ai pas pris le temps de dessiner, en dehors des petits personnages vite faits sur mes feuilles de cours. Ça me manque.

C'est comme si mon crayon décidait pour moi. J'aurais très bien pu dessiner la meute, ma mère, les filles, pourquoi pas même Isaac. Mais non, au lieu de cela mes coups de crayons se transforment peu à peu en un paysage, simple, vide. Une route de ville, de campagne ou même un désert, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est juste ce que je ressens en ce moment, du vide. Je pourrais mentir et dire que tout va bien, mais j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire. Il faut avouer que depuis quelques temps, de mon côté, ça va tout de même un peu mieux. Mes cauchemars sont moins violents, moins effrayants même s'ils m'empêchent toujours autant de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il y a des jours où ça va à peu près, d'autres où je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Je pense que c'est pareil pour les filles. On n'en parle pas. Ça fait encore trop mal.

Je dessine juste pour exprimer ce que je ne peux dire avec des mots. Mais même mes dessins, je les garde pour moi, comme si les montrer à quelqu'un me rendrait plus faible, vulnérable. Ce serait comme de laisser tomber mon masque, et ça ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil et regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Je lis 13:43. Pardon ?! Je cligne des yeux. Il est si tard que ça ? Je me lève énergiquement, mets mes chaussons, et vais dans la cuisine. Je vois Lou à table, en train de dessiner je ne sais quoi.

\- Salut, je lui dis en baillant.

\- Salut.

\- Léna n'est pas réveillée ?

\- Si, elle est allée prendre une douche. Tu ne l'as pas entendue ?

\- Je viens juste de sortir du lit, alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir mes super sens de loup garou activés quand j'ai encore la tête dans le cul.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais beaucoup trop vulgaire ?

\- Deux ou trois fois, ouais.

Nous rions toutes les deux à cet échange, qui a déjà eu lieu bien trop souvent à notre goût. Je me fais des toasts beurrés couverts de confiture de fraise, et un thé noir, où j'ajoute du miel pour donner un petit goût sucré. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Léna sort de la salle de bains et nous rejoint dans la cuisine. Elle prend elle aussi son petit déjeuner, qui se constitue de tartines de beurre de cacahuète avec une tasse de café. Comme tous les matins et soirs depuis mercredi, elle arbore un air triste. Elle essaie de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde, mais au fond, elle va toujours aussi mal. Tout ça à cause de ce Théo Raeken. Enfin, j'ai déjà dit tout ce que je pense de lui, alors je ne vais pas m'attarder.

Puis, je me rappelle de la soirée d'hier, et un sourire mirobolant étire mes lèvres. Je crois qu'on peut dire que je sors avec Nolan. Et ça faisait bien longtemps que quelque chose qui me rend réellement heureuse ne m'était pas arrivé, surtout depuis la fameuse soirée où toute notre vie a basculé. Même d'avoir gagné la course la semaine dernière ne m'a pas rendue aussi heureuse. Après avoir mangé, je vais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Ce soir, Lou joue son premier match, et je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Et puis, non seulement c'est le premier match de ma meilleure amie, mais c'est aussi le tout premier match de crosse que je vais voir de toute ma vie, puisqu'au lycée à Eureka, on ne pratiquait pas ce sport. Sans oublier que c'est accessoirement la première fois que je vais voir mon petit-ami – c'est bizarre de désigner Nolan comme ça – jouer.

Je décide de mettre une jupe en jean – pour changer -, un tee-shirt à l'effigie de l'équipe de Beacon Hills – l'association des élèves en vendait jeudi et vendredi dans la cour -, et mes traditionnelles chaussettes hautes. Je pioche dans mon armoire une veste en jean du même bleu que ma jupe – si, si, c'est hyper important ! -. Je vais dans la salle de bains afin de coiffer ma tignasse, et lorsque je me retrouve face à mon reflet, je reste plantée là, à me fixer moi-même. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ces cheveux ?! Ils ne ressemblent absolument à rien ! Finalement, je les démêle au mieux et les attache en une tresse partant du haut de ma tête, afin qu'ils ne m'aillent pas dans les yeux s'il y a du vent ce soir. Après ça, je passe me une crème hydratante sur le visage afin de ne pas ressembler à un lama mal luné.

Et puis, la question fatidique se pose. Est-ce que je mets du maquillage ? D'un côté je déteste ça, parce que j'estime que le maquillage est fait pour les filles qui n'ont pas confiance en elles et qui veulent montrer je ne sais quoi. Mais de l'autre, peut-être que ça ferait plaisir à Nolan que je me maquille pour lui. Bon Dieu, deviendrais-je comme toutes ces adolescentes pubertaires ? Non. Je ne compte évidemment pas me tartiner de fond de teint – je n'en ai pas, de toute façon -. Peut-être un peu de mascara et de rouge à lèvres. Oui, c'est décidé, je vais me maquiller. Et ça va pas être de la tarte.

J'ouvre donc le premier tiroir, et tombe sur tout le maquillage de Léna. Génial ! Après cela, je farfouille dans les rouges à lèvres et trouve un superbe rouge sang. Je me l'applique avec soin, et sans dépasser, s'il vous plaît ! Je fixe mon reflet. Pour peu, je me trouverais presque sexy. Je m'applique du mascara dans un effort surhumain, et range la trousse à maquillage, préférant me limiter à ça de peur de tout gâcher. Quand je rejoins les filles dans la cuisine, Léna émet un sifflement appréciateur.

\- Ouh, Aly ! rit-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te maquilles par aller voir un match de crosse ?

Je rougis légèrement. Oups, je ne lui avais pas encore dit, étant donné qu'elle était complètement bourrée hier soir. Comment lui dire de façon à ce qu'elle ne pète pas un câble ? Je crois bien que c'est inévitable. Je lui raconte donc l'épisode de la veille, sans n'omettre aucun détail. Je raconte donc qu'après qu'elle ait dit à Nolan où me trouver, il est venu me voir. Je poursuis mon récit, sous son regard désapprobateur, et lorsque j'en arrive au moment où j'ai failli embrasser le garçon, mais qu'un crétin de l'équipe nous a interrompus, elle pousse un cri de joie.

\- Ah ! Tant mieux !

\- Parles pas trop vite, pouffe Léna. Elle n'a pas fini.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec cet idiot ?!

\- Laisse-moi finir !

Je termine donc mon récit, et la grimace qu'elle fait au moment du baiser me donne envie de rire. On dirait qu'elle hésite entre tuer Nolan en lui déchirant la gorge avec ses crocs, et être soulagée qu'il m'ait aidée à calmer ma colère. Même si je pense qu'elle aurait préféré que je ne me calme pas et que je tue Nolan dans un élan de colère. En tout cas, ça donne une grimace assez comique, je trouve.

\- Je te jure que s'il te fait souffrir, je lui arrache le cœur, et le pends par ses propres boyaux.

Léna et moi éclatons de rire, puis je rétorque :

\- J'attends encore de voir ça !

Elle me lance un regard qui, dans le langage Lou, signifie : « Tu veux parier ? ». Je sais qu'elle ne ferait pas ça. Elle a de fréquentes envie de frapper Nolan, mais de là à le tuer, il y a encore un pas. Elle serait éventuellement capable de tuer les chasseurs qui ont décimé la meute, mais un garçon qui ne lui a rien fait directement, je suis certaine que non. Peut-être qu'elle lui donnerait un coup de poing dans le nez, mais le tuer, non. Bref, elle l'a beaucoup mieux pris que je ne le pensais, car même si je sens la colère irradier d'elle, elle l'intériorise et fait un effort pour ne pas exploser.

Après ça, je décide d'aller faire mes devoirs, puisque le match ne commence qu'à dix-neuf heures, et que moi et Léna n'allons y aller que peu de temps avant le début. Lou va aller en entraînement de dernière minute cette après-midi, donc Léna et moi allons être seules. Lou quitte l'appartement vers quinze heures, et Léna m'appelle à la rescousse pour que je l'aide à faire ses devoirs de bio, matière dans laquelle, il faut l'avouer, elle est une vraie quiche.


	22. Chapitre 22

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Lallu :**

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir laissé une review, quand on a vue ça, on était vraiment hyper contentes ! Une critique hyper longue et très constructive, en plus ! Alors merci beaucoup :) Nous allons répondre à tes conseils point par point :

Pour ce qui concerne la réponse à la review, on l'a supprimée parce qu'en effet c'était peu utile et un peu repoussant. En l'écrivant, on s'est un peu énervées parce que c'était notre première review et comme on se donne à fond dans cette fiction, on s'est emportées, mais bon, du coup on s'est quand même dit que c'était inutile de répondre à cela et on l'a supprimée.

Et puis, suite à ton conseil, nous avons supprimé notre prologue, qui était effectivement un peu inutile, et qui n'apportait pas grand chose. Donc voilà :)

Pour les prénoms, c'est complètement justifié, car la famille de Lou est originaire de France, et celle de Léna du Québec, mais bon, on ne l'explique que plus tard, donc voilà pourquoi cela n'apparaît pas dans le 1er chapitre. On s'est dit que de faire une biographie complète des filles dès le 1er chapitre était un peu trop lourd, donc voilà.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dès que nous auront fini de publier le premier tome, nous allons rééditer et revoir tous les chapitres un par un, corrigeant notamment les diverses incohérences que tu soulignes, comme par exemple le passage à l'hôpital lors de l'arrivée des filles à Beacon Hills (que l'on va complètement réécrire).

Juste pour le fait qu'Aly sache que Beacon Hills est un aimant à créatures, c'est parce qu'elle a des parents loups-garous et qu'elle est née ainsi, contrairement à Liam qui a été mordu et qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. De plus, c'est son père qui lui a parlé de Scott, donc forcément de Beacon Hills et du fait qu'il s'agisse d'un aimant à créatures magiques.

Et s'il n'y a pas de POV Léna dans le 1er chapitre, c'est parce que nous avons redécoupé chaque chapitre original pour des questions de praticité lors de la publication.

 **oOo**

Du coup, nous voilà de retour avec le nouveau chapitre ! Au programme, le match. Quel court résumé, wow.

On espère que ça va vous plaire, bisous :p

PS : Au cas où vous avez eu la flemme de lire la réponse à la review, ce que nous comprenons parfaitement, juste un petit mot pour vous informer que dès que nous auront fini la publication du premier tome, _**nous allons réécrire certains chapitres et certains passages**_ afin de corriger au mieux les incohérences de notre récit :)

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 22**

 _« Problèmes techniques »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Il est quinze heures et des brouettes lorsque je reçois un sms d'Isaac disant qu'il m'attend sur le parking pour me conduire au lycée. C'est le dernier entrainement avant le match. Ce n'est pas le plus important de l'année, mais chaque victoire est capitale. Même si mon état ne s'est pas grandement amélioré, je ferai de mon mieux.

Revêtue de mon survêtement et le sac contenant mon équipement plus massif sous le bras, je vérifie une dernière fois ma tête dans le miroir –je me suis badigeonnée d'anticerne pour brouiller les pistes-, je salue les filles puis m'engage dans l'ascenseur. Aucun effort inutile avant le match.

Je m'installe sur le siège du côté passager pour la deuxième fois de la journée et dépose mon sac sur le siège arrière.

\- Lou, ce matin, j'ai laissé couler parce que tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien, mais maintenant je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. De hier soir.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, je rétorque immédiatement.

\- Moi j'ai des choses à dire. Et tu vas écouter, ordonne-t-il.

Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder sur le parking, me donnant un air ennuyé qui cache partiellement ma gêne et il reprend sa tirade –ou monologue, plutôt, puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je comprends que c'est dur pour toi d'en parler, mais quand tu seras prête à le faire, je serais la pour t'écouter. Je ne demande que ça, il marque une petite pause et je fais l'erreur de croire qu'il en a terminé, mais il reprend : Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire, mais je…

\- Isaac stop. Stop, je l'arrête finalement. Je ne me souviens de rien. Alors je te demande juste d'oublier cette soirée. Je te le demande sincèrement, oublie.

Je sens son regard chercher le mien, mais je ne fais rien pour y parvenir. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai confié la veille à Isaac. C'est gênant, ça, très gênant, même.

\- Lou, si tu vas mal, dis-le-moi. Je ne suis peut-être personne pour toi, mais je sais ce que c'est que de tout perdre.

Après ça, il se tait pendant le reste du trajet, me laissant méditer ses paroles et c'est maintenant lui qui cherche à éviter mon regard perçant. S'il veut dire quelque chose, qu'il le fasse au lieu de ne parler qu'à mi mots. Je ne suis pas devin, et lire entre les lignes, ce n'est franchement pas ma spécialité.

Vu que j'ai déjà enfilé ma tenue avant de partir, je prends mon temps pour entrer sur le terrain et me choisis une place de choix sur le banc. La plus éloignée du coach, de préférence. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas sa tête, mais mieux vaut ne pas ne pas être juste à côté de lui lorsqu'il a décidé de se lâcher un bon coup. Surtout vu ma gueule de bois, je risque fortement de m'en prendre plein la figure. Comment je pouvais savoir que je ne tenais pas l'alcool ? Je suis un loup-garou, merde !

Le second à arriver sur le terrain est Robert numéro 2 –dont je ne me souviens bien sûr plus du nom-, le mec qui harcelait ma meilleure amie hier soir. Son nez est encore tout gonflé de la belle droite que lui a collée Aly. A le voir de loin, j'ai cru qu'il avait un champignon en guise de nez, j'ai failli en rire, tiens. Nolan s'installe quant à lui juste à côté de moi sur le banc et Liam prend place entre nous deux. Je me serais volontiers déplacée, mais pour me retrouver encore plus près de Robert numéro 2, très peu pour moi.

\- Pour hier soir, commence Liam, mais je l'interromps.

\- Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir.

\- J'en conclus que tu ne m'aimes toujours pas ?

\- Bien vu, Sherlock.

\- Pourtant, hier soir… relance Nolan.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! je le coupe avec fermeté en rougissant malgré moi.

\- Okay, okay, capitule Liam. T'as une sale tête, en tout cas.

\- C'est trop aimable, je raille. C'est de la faute de tes cocktails, pour commencer.

\- Non. Tu n'es pas censée être affectée par l'alcool, grâce à ta super guérison de loup-garou. Or, ton système immunitaire m'a l'air défaillant.

\- La ferme, je me vexe.

Il allait sans doute répliquer un énième truc débile, mais le coach le devance :

\- Même pas fichus d'arriver à l'heure ! J'avais dit 15 heures pile. Pas une seconde de plus. Il est déjà trente et je n'ai même pas la moitié de l'équipe sur qui gueuler ! C'est inadmissible ! Tous ceux qui arrivent en retard ce soir, je les vire de l'équipe ! C'est clair ?

\- Très clair, coach, répond Robert numéro 2 avec un sourire de lèche bottes.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de lui en foutre une dans les couilles à celui-là…

\- C'est ça, acquiesce ledit coach. Allez, sur le terrain, bande d'incapables !

Cette fois-ci le lèche bottes ne commente rien et nous nous levons tous d'un même mouvement pour nous élancer sur le terrain.

\- Désolé pour le retard, coach, souffle Corey, éreinté d'avoir couru pour être à l'heure à l'entraînement. J'ai eu un problème technique.

\- C'est ça, rétorque Finstock, l'air de ne pas le croire pour un sou. Sur le terrain et que ça saute !

Il s'exécute sans plus chercher à se justifier et nous rejoint, les garçons et moi, en quelques grandes enjambées.

\- Tu t'étais perdu ? le taquine Liam.

\- P'têtre bien, rétorque le concerné avec mystère.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? se vexe crétin Dunbar.

\- Rien du tout.

\- T'étais encore avec Mason, c'est ça ?! Il faudrait que tu songes à arriver à l'heure pour une fois, tout le monde se pose des questions quant à tes occupations, le réprimande le loup.

\- Ah oui ? Bah ça ne les regarde en rien.

\- Quand tu mets en péril le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe, ça nous regarde, surenchérit Nolan, avec une voix des plus diplomatiques.

\- JE mets l'équipe en péril ? Vous êtes sérieux, là ? Cette équipe est déjà détruite de l'intérieur et je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Nous non plus, rétorquent les deux garçons tandis que je prends soin de rester hors de la dispute.

\- Vous êtes les co-capitaines. C'est votre rôle de vous occuper de l'équipe. Mais apparemment, vous n'êtes pas très doués pour ça, conclut-il en accélérant le rythme pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Liam et Nolan me lancent un regard perplexe auquel je réponds par un haussement d'épaules tout aussi perplexe. Je ne sais pas quel cookie a piqué Corey, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a l'air d'en avoir après Liam pour une raison inexpliquée. A moins que je ne déteigne juste sur lui.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Finalement, au bout d'une heure et demie à bosser, Léna met un point final à son devoir. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, et vais nous chercher des jus de fruits et des cookies – espérons que Lou ne nous trucide pas pour ça -.

\- J'espère que j'arriverai à valider mon année, soupire-t-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr que t'y arriveras, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu rates.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à avoir assez de points en bio…

\- La bio, ce n'est pas compliqué. Il suffit de tout apprendre par cœur, et c'est dans la poche.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, t'as déjà tous tes points en bio depuis la première année de lycée.

\- Il n'y aurait pas des cours de soutien pour avoir des points en plus ?

\- Si, je crois, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y inscrire.

\- Demande à ta prof.

\- Ouais, je lui demanderai.

Nous finissons notre délicieux goûter, puis allons nous préparer. Je me suis déjà bien habillée, mais je dois aussi mettre un foulard et une veste plus chaude pour ne pas me geler les fesses ce soir.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Le coup d'envoi est sifflé à 19 heures 30 pile, sous les regards attentifs et impatients des spectateurs dans les tribunes, les deux camps confondus. A partir de là, je suis un peu paumée sur le terrain, tentant d'éviter le courant de joueurs qui se précipite déjà aux quatre coins du stade.

\- Ne reste pas plantée là ! m'ordonne Nolan en m'attrapant le coude pour m'entraîner au cœur de l'action. Concentre-toi !

Je serre les dents. D'où ose-t-il me donner des ordres, ce petit crétin ?!

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, je râle en me dégageant de sa prise. Je gère, j'affirme en rejoignant l'axe principal, où Liam est à deux doigts de perdre la balle.

Je décide donc de suivre la balle à travers le terrain dans le but de l'intercepter. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la meilleure des stratégies. Faut que je me rende à l'évidence, la balle est bien plus rapide qu'un loup-garou.

Le souffle court suite à ma course effrénée à travers de terrain, je m'arrête lentement et m'appuie sur ma crosse, telle une grand-mère qui se repose sur sa canne.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse avant que le coach ne m'expédie sur le banc. Parce que j'ai entendu dire que j'étais chanceuse de jouer dès maintenant, puisque Stiles avait chauffé le banc pendant très longtemps avant d'avoir le privilège de monter sur le terrain.

Je me redresse et fais un rapide bilan de la situation en analysant le jeu et la disposition des joueurs sur le terrain. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Liam au beau milieu du la mêlée, mais on m'agrippe -à nouveau- le bras en dernière minute. Je me retourne avec une expression furibonde pour faire face au numéro 68 –Nolan si je ne m'abuse- qui, cette fois-ci, m'entraine d'une poigne brutale en direction des cages de buts de notre équipe.

\- Tu vas me lâcher la grappe, oui ?!

\- Tais-toi, rétorque-t-il avec agacement, loin de sa passivité habituelle. C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! s'exclame-t-il avec un mélange d'énervement et de désespoir.

\- Ok, pas de panique, je ravale ma fierté puis lui ordonne : explique-moi ce que je dois faire, co-capitaine.

\- Je… euh, souffle-t-il, dépassé par les évènements. Il faut assurer la défense de nos buts, Corey ne s'en sortira pas tout seul. Et surveiller Liam qui est à deux doigts de perdre les pédales, débite-t-il à une vitesse hallucinante.

Je hoche la tête, puis, décidant que notre échange a duré plus que de raison, nous reprenons nos places respectives dans le jeu, de sorte à former un mur entre le terrain et notre but.

A partir de là, tout s'enchaine à une allure étourdissante. Je jonglais entre la protection des buts, le babysitting de Liam et la première ligne, où j'ai déjà marqué un bon nombre de buts –pas autant que les co-capitaines, mais presque !- et tout ça dans une parfaite coordination avec Nolan. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, j'ai réussi à mettre –plus ou moins- mes différends avec l'ex-chasseur de côté le temps de pulvériser l'équipe adverse –même si rien n'est encore joué-.

Parlons-en de cette équipe, par ailleurs ! Ils sont ridicules ! Même si on faisait abstraction de leurs maillots violets de fillettes, leurs têtes ne sont juste pas possibles.

Bon, d'accord, c'est complètement faux. Ils ne sont pas ridicules et même carrément balèzes. Leur équipe est constituée à 70% de géants aux gros muscles, tels de petits Hulk qui n'ont pour objectif que de tout détruire. Et quand je dis tout, je nous inclus dedans, mon équipe et moi !

Lorsque le coup de sifflet de la mi-temps retentit, notre équipe se regroupe dans le vestiaire des garçons, sous l'ordre express de notre coach. Bonjour le machisme !

Je m'installe près de Corey, la place la plus proche de la porte, d'où s'infiltre une petite brise fraîche. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais ça sent un peu la chaussette pourrie dans le coin !

\- C'est pathétique ! Je n'ai jamais vu une équipe aussi peu soudée ! C'est à peine si vous ne vous battez pas au sein même de votre équipe ! Vous vous rendez compte du ridicule de la situation ? C'est pathétique ! s'indigne-t-il en nous regardant comme si nous avions commis la pire abomination du monde.

Je suis totalement d'accord avec lui. Cette équipe c'est un peu comme la guerre froide. Une tension phénoménale entre les deux blocs –surnats vs humains- sans aucun –ou presque- affront direct entre les deux camps. Mais la bagarre ne saurait tarder vu l'état d'énervement de Liam. Pendant les cinq dernières minutes de la première partie du match, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait laisser libre court à ses pulsions meurtrières. J'ai hésité deux infimes secondes entre l'aider à tous les massacrer ou l'entrainer loin du conflit. Puis je me suis rappelé que je ne suis pas une meurtrière et j'ai tenté de désamorcer la bombe Dunbar.

Le coach se saisit de ma crosse, puis nous pointe tour à tour, chaque membre de l'équipe, avec un regard de psychopathe.

\- Je veux une victoire ! hurle-t-il. Et j'aimerais une explication quant à votre nullité !

Il marque une pause durant laquelle tous les joueurs, à l'exception de Nolan et moi, fixent le sol. J'échange un regard avec le garçon, puis sursaute et recule brutalement jusqu'à me cogner le crâne contre le mur lorsqu'une crosse –ma crosse- me passe sous le nez.

\- Vous deux, s'exclame-t-il en nous désignant alternativement de ma crosse, Nolan et moi. Vous irez en attaque. Votre binôme y sera plus utile qu'en défense, et Collins, tu serais gentille d'arrêter d'insulter tes coéquipiers, c'est un privilège qui m'est réservé.

Une moue sceptique apparait sur mes lèvres tandis qu'un rire sourd échappe à Corey.

\- Vous avez encore cinq minutes avant la reprise, pas de conneries et ne soyez pas en retard ou je vous vire ! martèle-t-il, me visage rougeâtre, avant de s'éclipser du vestiaire en claquant la porte à sa suite.

Il est complètement chtarbé, ma parole.

Aussitôt le coach sorti, un brouhaha s'installe dans la pièce, pleins de petits apartés au sein des différents blocs.

\- Bon, co-capitaine, je dis en me tournant vers Liam, à toi de faire asseoir ta loi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si on continue comme ça, on va droit dans le mur, je déclare. Et franchement, sauf s'il y a Poudlard de l'autre côté, ça n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt. Il leur faut un peu de motivation et d'esprit d'équipe pour avoir une chance contre l'équipe de gros bras. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, après près de dix ans de hockey.

Il me lance un regard hésitant, mais je lui donne une impulsion dans le dos pour qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains. J'aurais pu en faire de même avec Nolan, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre qu'il se soit fait poussé une paire de couille.

\- Euh… commence-t-il, je peux avoir du silence ?

C'est là qu'il se prend un énorme vent, puisqu'absolument personne ne l'écoute.

\- Impose-toi, bon sang ! je lui ordonne.

\- Lou, je ne suis pas sûr que…, m'interrompt Nolan.

\- Je dois garder le contrôle, avoue Liam. Je ne pense pas que ça m'aide de m'énerver pour des abrutis pareils.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette excuse. Jésus Marie Joseph, il faut toujours tout faire par soi-même ! Aussi, je prends les choses en mains et gueule –c'est ma spécialité- dans tout le vestiaire pour obtenir le silence :

\- La ferme !

Je récupère ma crosse que le coach avait déposé sur le banc, puis les regarde, menaçante pour donner le change. Les yeux de psychopathes, c'est tout un art, et je le maitrise tout aussi bien et peut-être même mieux que le coach.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, commence Liam, mais on peut faire une exception pour ce match, histoire de s'entendre un minimum sur les points stratégiques. Cette victoire est importante pour la saison. Chaque victoire est importante ! débite-t-il avec un ton grandiose.

\- Je ne veux pas de monstres dans mon équipe, scande Robert numéro 2.

Liam ne redis rien, mais je le vois très distinctement serrer les poings avec un telle force que ses jointures en deviennent presque translucides.

Je me relève en quatrième vitesse, rapidement suivie par Nolan, qui décide enfin d'assumer son rôle. Il pousse Liam sur le côté, puis se tourne vers Robert numéro 2, une expression de colère marquant son visage parsemé d'une multitude de taches de rousseur et lui lance, en faisant preuve de self contrôle et de détachement :

\- Nous sommes les co-capitaines, c'est nous qui décidons. Si ça ne te plait pas, t'es libre d'aller de faire foutre. Et c'est pareil pour vous, réplique-t-il en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour fixer les autres joueurs.

Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Ça y est, il a trouvé ses couilles !

Un rictus colérique s'installe sur la face de crapaud de Robert numéro 2, tandis qu'il nous fusille du regard, les co-capitaines, Corey –qui n'avait pourtant même pas pris part au débat- et moi. Je lui renvoie mon regard spécial de la mort qui tue puis entraine Liam hors du vestiaire, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec un loup tourmenté. J'espère tout de même que Nolan ne va pas sauter à la gorge de l'autre connard –quoique, ça ne serait pas une grande perte et du coup Nolan, irait en prison et je serais débarrassée de sa petite personne encombrante-.

Une fois dehors, Liam relâche ses poings et quelques gouttelettes de sang perlent de ses paumes aux bouts de ses doigts. Il lâche un soupir grondant, puis se cale contre le mur, ferme les yeux et se laisse glisser sur le béton froid.

Après une brève hésitation, je me laisse lourdement tomber à ses côtés. De ma part, c'est une preuve incontestée de sociabilisation, parce qu'en temps normal, je l'aurais juste laissé se démerder avec ses problèmes de contrôle. Sauf que ma meilleure amie a la même sorte de problèmes, ce qui me sensibilise peut-être un peu plus que de raison.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ? je lui demande en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop abrupte. De perdre le contrôle, ça t'arrive souvent ? je réitère.

Il relève la tête pour me faire face et ses yeux complètement perdus me désarçonnent un court instant avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Tout le temps. Chaque jour j'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus dur, marmonne-t-il.

\- Tu as une ancre ?

\- Pas vraiment. Juste un mantra bouddhiste. Ça marchait plutôt bien au début, mais là… Il ne fait plus vraiment effet. Plus depuis qu'elle est partie.

\- Elle ? je répète comme une interrogation.

\- Hayden, souffle-t-il comme unique réponse, en se refermant comme une huitre.

Comprenant que je n'en obtiendrai pas plus de lui, je lâche l'affaire et reste silencieuse auprès de lui un court instant, avant que la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre d'un coup sur un Nolan plus que furieux. De peu et il lui sortirait de la fumée des oreilles.

Avant qu'il ne puisse défouler sa colère sur nous, je lève les mains en signe de paix et Liam secoue la tête avec désespoir. Et oui, c'est ça d'avoir une équipe de crétins intergalactiques.

\- On n'arrivera à rien avec eux, affirme Corey en s'extirpant du vestiaire, la mine plus pessimiste que jamais.

On verra bien sur le terrain, je déclare en tendant une main à Liam pour qu'il se remette sur ses pieds. S'ils veulent créer deux camps, bah grand bien leur fasse, je continue. Du moment qu'on marque des buts, ils peuvent bien se promener en kilt et tongs, ça ne me ferait pas plus d'effet.

Les garçons me répondent par un regard sceptique et c'est d'un pas résigné que nous retournons sur le terrain, rapidement rejoints par le reste de l'équipe. Sous le regard réprobateur du coach, les deux clans qui constituent notre équipe se postent aux presque deux extrémités du terrain, les garçons et moi étant placés juste devant le but de Corey.

Je jette un discret coup d'œil vers les gradins où j'intercepte les regards interloqués-mais-pas-vraiment de mes deux meilleures amies.

J'échange ensuite un regard entendu avec Liam, Nolan, et Corey, puis le coup de sifflet retentit à nouveau et le match reprend son cours.


	23. Chapitre 23

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour bonjour, excusez-nous pour ce très léger retard de publication, mais nous avons été très occupées par ce qu'on nomme communément le "bac". Beurk. Pour l'instant, on a survécu...reste plus qu'à voir les résultats...brefff.

Nous voilà donc de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, au programme : une équipe bien dépitée, un petit bobo et une soirée entre amis.

En espérant que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant ;)

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 23**

 _« La plus grande victoire c'est d'admettre sa défaite »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Lorsque le match touche enfin à son terme, je suis à la fois déçue et soulagée. Déçue d'avoir perdu juste à cause d'un problème de cohésion au sein de notre équipe, et soulagée de pouvoir enfin respirer et arrêter de courir à en perdre haleine avec une douleur lancinante qui me déchire l'épaule droite. Tout ça à cause de ces gros mammouths qui m'ont prise en sandwich -et complètement écrabouillée par la même occasion- pour récupérer la balle. La violence du choc a été telle que je me suis retrouvée à genoux, le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux. Seule la pensée de leur renvoyer l'ascenseur m'a donné le courage et la force de me relever et de revenir dans la course.

Après ça, Nolan et Liam ont tenté de prendre ma défense, Liam s'interposant à chaque affront direct avec l'un de ces gros balourds et Nolan me libérant le chemin jusqu'au but adverse afin que je puisse marquer. Au final, notre tactique aurait pu être ingénieuse et productive, si seulement notre défense ne ressemblait pas à une vraie passoire. Et je ne peux même pas blâmer Corey pour cela, vu qu'il a fait absolument tout ce qu'il a pu pour sauver notre honneur. Mais rien de ce qu'on a fait ne nous a permis de gagner et pourtant on était à _un_ point d'écart. Un seul et insignifiant point qui a fait toute la différence. La Terre entière est contre nous !

Bon, une défaite ça rapproche tout de même et ça aide à en savoir plus sur les gens. Par exemple, Liam prend personnellement cette défaite et s'en veut à mort d'être la « cause » de la division de notre équipe. Chose débile puisque l'équipe était déjà sous tension avant ce match et pas seulement à cause de la nature de loup-garou du co-capitaine. Je plains le coach. Quoique, vu le drôle de personnage que c'est, je devrais surtout nous plaindre nous.

Puis, il y a Nolan. Nolan qui tire la gueule depuis le coup de sifflet final. Il est plutôt mauvais perdant, lui. Remarque, moi aussi..., mais plus modérément.

Et Corey, bah c'est Corey. Je pense qu'il est un peu déçu, mais au fond il s'en fiche, ce n'est pas ce match qui va déterminer le reste de sa vie. Ni de la mienne d'ailleurs.

Je me sépare alors des garçons pour aller me changer, faisant bonne figure même si j'ai envie de hurler de douleur à chaque pas. Pour limiter les chocs, je plaque mon avant-bras droit contre mon abdomen, puis, une fois seule dans le vestiaire, je me débarrasse de mon équipement plus qu'encombrant.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, mais j'en ai marre. J'ai la mauvaise impression d'être devenue humaine pour la première fois de ma vie. Et je déteste ça, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

Dans un effort surhumain, je me relève puis profite du fait d'être seule pour prendre une douche chaude et décrassante. Je bouge au ralenti, comme si j'étais à nouveau totalement ivre et que j'avais perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Lorsque je trouve la force d'arrêter l'eau, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là.

Peut-être que ça ne fais que deux minutes. Ou peut-être bien dix. Je n'en ai aucune idée précise. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette douche ne m'a pas aidée autant que je l'espérais.

Lorsque je retourne m'habiller, une fine pellicule de buée recouvre déjà les murs carrelés du vestiaire et je ne m'attarde pas plus que nécessaire avant de rejoindre les autres sur le parking.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Les acclamations retentissent dans les gradins de l'équipe adverse. Notre équipe a perdu, mais de peu. Lou a marqué relativement beaucoup de buts, comparé à la plupart des autres joueurs, mais la cohésion de l'équipe était vraiment pourrie. Nolan et Liam ont aussi marqué pas mal, mais comme Nolan était en défense, ce n'était pas son rôle. Quelques autres joueurs ont aussi marqué, mais j'ai aucune idée de leurs noms. Il y a Robert – oui, je sais, il ne s'appelle pas comme ça, mais je ne me souviens pas du prénom que m'a dit Nolan hier -, et puis il y a ce crétin de Robin – le seul dont le nom m'est resté dans la tête, étonnamment -, mais pour les autres, même la première lettre de leur prénom m'est inconnue.

Léna, Mason, Alec et moi rejoignons nos amis sur le terrain. Je vois Lou se diriger vers les vestiaires sans un mot. Je la féliciterai après. Tandis que Léna et Alec vont féliciter Liam pour son incroyable contrôle de colère, je me tourne vers Nolan, et il me serre contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et soupire de déception.

\- C'est le premier match où tu me vois jouer, et on perd…

\- Je dois probablement porter malheur, je ris.

\- Aucune cohésion dans l'équipe, et la moitié des joueurs sont tellement nuls qu'on dirait qu'ils sont tétraplégiques.

\- T'as très bien joué, je tente de le rassurer.

Il lâche un énième soupir, et, agacée par son constant défaitisme, je prends son visage entre mes mains et le regarde dans les yeux. Je lui adresse le regard le plus doux et aimant dont je suis capable.

\- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, vois le bon côté des choses. T'as très bien joué, et c'est ce qui compte. Et puis, vous avez perdu de peu de points, non ?

\- Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on ait perdu.

\- On dirait que tu prends cette défaite personnellement, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes coéquipiers sont des crétins congénitaux.

\- Je te rappelle, mademoiselle, que je suis co-capitaine. La défaite de l'équipe est la mienne aussi.

Je secoue la tête, désespérée par l'entêtement de Nolan à vouloir rejeter la faute sur lui. Et puis c'est rien qu'un jeu, merde. Impulsivement, je pose mes lèvres sur celles du garçon. Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ça. C'est une sensation vraiment agréable.

Après quelques secondes, je recule, et vois mon petit-ami –c'est décidément toujours aussi étrange de penser ça– arborer un sourire heureux et sincère.

\- Ça va mieux ? je ris.

\- Carrément !

Il colle son front au mien, et nous restons là, les yeux dans les yeux. Je pourrais décidément me faire à ça.

\- Hé, les tourtereaux, braille Liam en tapant l'épaule de Nolan, nous faisant sursauter. Désolé de vous interrompre – précisons qu'il n'a absolument pas l'air désolé -, mais Nolan dégouline de sueur et une douche s'impose. Franchement, Aly, tu ne trouves pas ça dégoûtant ?

\- La ferme, Dunbar, je dis en riant.

Nolan, Liam et Corey vont donc au vestiaire avec les autres joueurs, et Léna, Mason, Alec et moi quittons le terrain, Mason me charriant sur le fait que je deviens très guimauve en présence de Nolan, et Léna et Alec parlant de je-ne-sais-quoi. Des supporters de l'équipe adverse viennent nous rire au nez, ce à quoi je rétorque que leur manifestation de joie est probablement liée au fait qu'ils ne gagnent pas de match très souvent. Ils ne trouvent rien d'intelligent à répliquer, et l'un d'un lâche donc un ricanement d'hyène, avant de s'en aller avec le groupe de débiles. Mason me félicite pour ma répartie sans faille en me tapant amicalement l'épaule, puis nous allons aux voitures afin d'attendre nos amis.

\- On pourrait aller manger quelque part, je propose.

\- Je connais un bar sympa pas loin d'ici, dit Alec. Il n'y a jamais grand monde et la patronne est sympa.

\- Dis plutôt qu'elle te plaît, Nicky, se moque Mason.

\- Nicky ? s'enquiert Léna.

\- Elle est la patronne du _Mars'_. Désolé mec, mais je suis à cent pour cent sûr que les gars, c'est pas son truc, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rit le métisse.

Alec rougit légèrement et lance un regard noir à Mason, tandis que moi et Léna nous moquons du garçon. Lou est la première à nous rejoindre, ses longs cheveux noirs trempés et son sac de sport sur l'épaule gauche, puisqu'elle s'est blessée l'épaule droite. Nous la félicitons chaleureusement, et lorsque nous l'enlaçons, elle pousse un gémissement de douleur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ? je demande, tandis qu'elle balance son sac au sol avant de s'appuyer sur la Combi.

\- Aucune idée.

Léna et moi la fixons avec inquiétude, et elle nous fusille du regard.

\- Arrêtez de me fixer comme si j'étais mourante.

À ce moment-là, les garçons arrivent, tirant la tronche comme pas possible. N'aimant pas voir Nolan dans cet état, je vais me blottir dans ses bras, et il dépose un baiser sur mon front, l'odeur fraîche de son gel douche envahissant mes narines. J'aperçois Lou faire une grimace, et fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vue.

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller manger quelque chose ? demande Mason aux quatre qui n'étaient pas là tout à l'heure.

\- Non, je préfère rentrer, dit Lou. Je suis crevée.

\- T'es sûre ? s'enquiert Léna. Tu veux qu'on rentre avec toi ?

\- Non, allez-y sans moi.

\- Je te ramène à l'appart, je dis.

\- Tu n'as pas le permis, Lou ? s'étonne Liam.

\- Si je l'ai, mais je n'aime pas conduire.

Finalement, mon amie décide d'appeler Isaac pour qu'il la ramène à l'appartement. Ce gars est vraiment devenu le chauffeur personnel de Lou. Enfin, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas mon problème, plutôt celui d'Isaac. Nous partons donc, laissant ma meilleure amie seule sur le parking. Mason prend Liam, Alec et Corey dans sa voiture, et Léna, Nolan et moi nous retrouvons donc dans la Combi de mes parents –je n'arrive toujours pas à dire, « ma » Combi, c'est trop dur-. Je suis le véhicule de Mason dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Léna doit probablement encore penser à Théo, et Nolan semble repasser toutes les actions du match dans sa tête. Il est sacrément adorable avec cet air concentré.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

La nuit a très largement eu le temps de s'installer lorsque l'habituel SUV d'Isaac se gare sur le parking du lycée. Je ne me fais pas prier et attrape mon sac de mon bras valide avant de me diriger d'un pas fatigué, lent et qui s'apparente à celui d'un éléphant ankylosé vers la voiture de mon binôme.

Je m'installe du côté passager et balance mon sac à l'arrière en contenant un couinement de souffrance puis ferme la portière à l'aide de mon bras gauche –ce qui n'est pas le plus pratique, d'ailleurs-.

\- Tout va bien ? m'interroge Isaac avec hésitation.

Je me débats d'abord pour boucler ma ceinture puis soupire et lui réponds d'une voix où transperce mon épuisement :

\- Génial.

Mon ton ironique le fait encore plus hausser les sourcils, mais il n'insiste pas sur le sujet et je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante.

\- Alyssa et Léna ne rentrent pas avec toi ? reprend-il.

\- Non. Elles vont manger quelque part avec les garçons.

\- Et ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller avec eux. J'ai déjà supporté Liam et Nolan pendant le match, pas besoin de me les coltiner plus encore.

\- T'es un peu dure avec eux.

\- Pas plus qu'avec les autres. C'est dans ma nature, c'est tout.

Il laisse échapper un léger rire puis démarre enfin la voiture. La soudaine accélération m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège, faisant ainsi tripler ma douleur, si bien que cette fois-ci, je ne peux empêcher un grognement de s'échapper du fond de ma gorge. Isaac ne laisse pas filer à nouveau et s'enquière :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, je réponds fermement. Ce n'est rien.

\- T'en es sûre ? me redemande-t-il, clairvoyant quant à mes mensonges en prenant brusquement un virage.

Je porte immédiatement une main à mon épaule douloureuse et grimace en pestant :

\- J'suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à être honnête dès le départ, me reproche-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, je répète obstinément. Ça met juste un peu de temps à guérir, j'ajoute plus doucement.

Il pose un regard sceptique sur moi, mais acquiesce quand même avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

Je laisse le silence s'installer dans l'habitacle quelques minutes, puis lance, l'air de rien :

\- Tu n'es pas venu au match.

\- Tu ne me l'a pas proposé, contrecarre-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû le faire.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû être au match. Mais si à l'avenir vous rejouez, tu me préviendras, termine-t-il.

\- Je t'enverrai une invitation avec un nœud de papillon fuchsia, j'ajoute sur un ton dépourvu d'ironie qui contraste avec mes paroles.

\- Parfait.

Le trajet se termine donc au final dans un silence pesant, comme souvent depuis notre rencontre.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous arrivons devant un petit bar dont l'enseigne clignotante expose son nom à nos yeux. Je me gare et Léna sort de la voiture en premier, suivie par Nolan et moi, qui rejoignons les autres, main dans la main. Une jeune serveuse grande, métisse et avec des cheveux rose fluo courts, nous accueille. Je remarque Alec la fixer avec insistance, comme s'il tentait de capter son regard. Ce doit être Nicky. Elle nous emmène à une table ronde dans un coin de la salle. Nolan s'assoit sur le banc et Liam se met à sa droite, je m'installe donc à sa gauche, Léna en face de moi, entre Liam et Corey, et Mason et Alec se retrouvent sur des chaises.

Je souris lorsque Nolan met un bras autour de mes épaules de façon automatique, entamant une discussion avec Liam. Je capte le regard légèrement désapprobateur de Léna, ce à quoi je réponds par un discret haussement d'épaules. Je n'ai pas fait de cinéma lorsqu'elle était avec Théo – bon, juste un petit peu -, donc qu'elle se mêle de ses relations amoureuses à elle. Je l'aime, mais on a tout de même chacune notre vie, et on en fait ce qu'on veut.

Nous commandons des boissons à Nicky, qui en prend note sur son carnet. Je prends un jus de tomate, Léna, Mason, Corey et Alec un soda, et Liam et Nolan de la limonade. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon petit copain, et me mets à fixer le plafond, tandis que celui-ci poursuit sa discussion à propos du match avec Liam et Corey. Mes pensées dérivent sur ma meilleure amie, qu'Isaac a normalement ramenée à la maison maintenant.

Je trouve que Lou est proche de lui, pas dans le sens sentimental – quoique, je me le demande parfois -, mais il doit être ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour elle, excepté moi et Léna. Je pense qu'il apporte quelque chose de positif à Lou, il la rend un peu plus sociable. Bon, elle est toujours méchante avec certaines personnes, mais on ne va pas la changer du jour au lendemain. Enfin, Isaac a l'air d'être très sincère et gentil, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être contre leur amitié. C'est super que Lou se fasse d'autres amis que moi et Léna. Je pense qu'elle n'en vivra que mieux et plus sereinement. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Ça fait un peu plus de trente minutes que nous sommes installés à une table au _Mars_. Corey, Alec et Mason discutent ensemble depuis le début du repas. Aly tente de remonter le moral à Nolan depuis qu'on a commencé à manger et Liam, ben, il est sur les nerfs. Les voir tous les deux prendre autant à cœur cette défaite me met un peu mal à l'aise.

\- A un point près, c'est limite insultant ! marmonne Liam en jouant avec le contenu de son assiette. Un point, merde !

\- Liam ce n'est qu'un match. Vous allez pouvoir vous rattraper.

Il pose sa fourchette et tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Pas tant que l'équipe sera pourrie de l'intérieur. Et ce parce que JE suis co-capitaine. Ils sont peut-être au courant de nos pouvoirs, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils nous acceptent.

\- Pour qu'ils t'acceptent, commence par accepter toi-même tes pouvoirs. Accepte le fait d'être différent, d'avoir des qualités en plus par rapport à ces crétins.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'as pas à subir tout ça.

Il soupire. Boit une gorgé de son soda et reprend :

\- Tu n'as pas à subir les regards noirs des gens du bahut. Les remarques haineuses des joueurs. Je suis constamment menacé, on veut ma mort et je sais qu'ils vont l'avoir. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est que je perde le contrôle et que je blesse quelqu'un, pour pouvoir m'achever.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas à subir tout ça mais mes amies si, je suis alors entièrement concernée.

\- Vous êtes toutes les trois. Moi je n'ai personne comme moi.

\- On est peut-être toutes les trois mais je te rappelle qu'on est venues ici parce que notre meute a été décimée. Toute notre meute. On est ensemble mais on n'a plus rien, plus de repère, juste nous.

\- Mais on est là maintenant, il répond en me prenant la main comme s'il percevait ma tristesse.

Je lui souris et porte mon attention sur nos mains. C'est étrange la sensation qui m'envahit. C'est chaleureux mais en même temps j'ai l'impression de trahir quelqu'un. Je relève la tête.

\- Nous aussi on est là, Liam, et on va tout faire pour que tu arrives à reprendre le contrôle. On fait partie de la même meute maintenant et on doit s'entraider.

Il murmure un « merci » alors que la serveuse vient prendre nos assiettes plus ou moins vides. On commande malgré tout un dessert sauf Nolan, qui digère vraiment très mal la défaite. De la glace pour Alyssa, Corey et Liam, et un fondant au chocolat pour nous autres.

Je prends mon portable pour vérifier si Lou va bien, et visiblement oui, car je n'ai pas eu de messages. Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec Isaac. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien. En plus c'est, il me semble, le premier garçon que Lou n'a pas envie de tuer toutes les quatre secondes. Contrairement aux gars de l'équipe. Ça m'étonne qu'elle ne les ait pas encore frappés, tiens ! Puis depuis qu'elle s'est jetée sur lui quand il a débarqué chez nous, elle ne le quitte plus. Bon après il ne faut pas qu'ils aillent trop vite, je ne veux pas le voir rester à la maison cette nuit non plus. Mais je parie que dans pas longtemps, on va apprendre qu'elle aussi est en couple. C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite.

Les desserts arrivent. En face de moi Nolan dévore Aly du regard. Elle tourne la tête et rit en fixant ses yeux. Je prends une bouchée de mon fondant qui est, soit dit en passant, très bon ! Les deux amoureux ne se quittent pas des yeux. Nolan s'avance vers elle et dépose un bref bisou sur ses lèvres. Mon Dieu qu'ils sont trognons ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que Théo ne soit pas un connard, et qu'il me montre qu'il a changé. Enfin je peux toujours espérer. Les miracles sont rares de nos jours.


	24. Chapitre 24

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Helllo !

On est de retour, à nouveau d'attaque pour la suite de notre fanfiction adorée ! On a toutes les trois eu notre bac (heureusement), mais entre les jobs d'été, les vacances à l'étranger et le permis à préparer, au final, nos vacances ne sont plus vraiment des vacances. Ceci explique donc le pourquoi du comment on risque d'avoir un peu de retard de publication, mais ne vous en faites pas, on viendra à bout de cette fiction !

Au programme pour ce chapitre : Un petit partage de couille et une incruste.

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 24**

 _« Fuck la société »_

 ** _~POV Léna~_**

\- Au fait, Léna, pour hier, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été… heu…, commence Liam.

\- Lourd ?! je complète à sa place en riant.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! Mais tu sais, dans la vraie vie, je ne suis pas comme ça. Déjà, si mes parents apprenaient que j'ai bu de l'alcool, je pense que ma mort serait plus douloureuse que si c'était Théo qui s'en char… aie !

Je perds mon sourire à la prononciation de son nom. Liam regarde Alyssa qui lui lance un regard noir.

\- Oups, nan je ne voulais pas, je…je suis désolé, Léna. Putain, je suis vraiment un gros…

\- Crétin ? questionne Nolan.

\- Imbécile ? demande Aly.

\- Idiot ? ajoute Mason.

\- Débile ? renchérie Alec.

\- Non juste Liam, termine Corey.

\- Un boulet quoi ! je conclus.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? rit nerveusement Liam.

\- J'ai encore deux trois idées, mais je vais attendre d'être sur le terrain pour te les dire, rit Nolan.

Liam lui jette un regard noir et on se met tous à rire. Il retourne à sa glace en marmonnant. Je m'approche de lui et passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour les lui ébouriffer.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Liam. T'as été parfait, un peu lourd, mais parfait. Tu m'as changé les idées et je te remercie pour ça, je déclare en riant puis lui dépose un bisou sur la joue.

Il ne répond rien. Chacun retourne à son dessert. Quand nous avons fini, on se rend au comptoir pour payer la note puis on sort du bar. Mason, Corey et Alec partent de leur côté après nous avoir salué. On se retrouve alors tous les quatre. Nolan et Liam vont rentrer sur la moto de Liam. Je les salue et monte dans le Van avant de geler sur place. Alyssa prend son petit-ami dans les bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle salue ensuite Liam et leur dit de faire attention sur la route, puis monte à son tour dans le Van.

Elle démarre la voiture puis quitte le parking. Sur le chemin du retour je promène mon regard dans le vide par la fenêtre, comme si je cherchais quelqu'un. Alyssa est concentrée sur la route, enfin concentrée, c'est vite dit, elle roule à une allure folle. Elle évite de justesse quelques poubelles, voitures et on manque de rouler sur le trottoir à plusieurs reprises. Je ne l'ai même pas reprise, je connais sa conduite et je sais que c'est une experte. Et puis, si je prenais le risque de critiquer sa conduite, elle me dirait que je dois passer mon permis et franchement je n'en ai aucune envie.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

A peine la voiture stationnée, je m'apprête à m'en extirper, mais suspends mon geste sous la contrainte de la douleur. Isaac intercepte, sans que je ne le veuille, mes yeux douloureux. Son regard auparavant dur se radoucit tout en restant ferme, puis il coupe de moteur d'un tour de clé et sort à son tour du SUV. Il se saisit de mon sac sur la banquette arrière avant d'ouvrir ma portière et de me tendre une main secourable. Pour faire bonne figure, je lui lance un regard orageux mais accepte son aide avec –presque- reconnaissance, et me hisse difficilement hors de sa voiture. Ôtez-moi d'un doute on ne devient pas une mamie d'un jour à l'autre, si ? Parce que j'ai encore toute une vie à vivre avant de devoir dépendre d'une canne.

Il m'accompagne dans le hall sans lâcher mon bras fonctionnel. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais trébucher par-dessus un innocent hérisson qui passerait par là…

Lorsqu'il me libère de sa prise, j'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et comme celui-ci ne répond pas, je m'acharne en rouspétant jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac m'interrompe.

\- Il a toujours été un peu capricieux, rit-il.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- J'en sais plus que tu ne le penses, rétorque-t-il mystérieusement. Aller viens, je t'accompagne, conclut-il en réajustant la bretelle de mon sac sur son épaule.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je marmonne sans en être totalement convaincue.

\- J'en doute pas, j'en doute pas, acquiesce-t-il avec ironie.

Je lui envoie un léger et faiblard coup de coude dans les côtes, mais il ne m'en tient pas rigueur et me laisse passer avant lui.

Je tiens bon pour le premier étage et jusqu'à la moitié du second, mais après je ne peux plus que m'accrocher désespérément à la rambarde parce que j'ai les jambes en compote, le dos complètement déglingué, au même titre que mes côtes. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle communément des courbatures. J'ai bien de la chance d'y avoir échappé jusqu'ici, même après les entraînements hors-normes que nous avait concocté le coach, mais je crois que le vent a tourné.

Je sens soudainement qu'on m'agrippe par la taille, puis, sans avoir le temps de dire saperlipopette, je me retrouve dans les bras de mon binôme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? je râle.

\- Arrête un peu de ronchonner, m'ordonne-t-il. Et si je te laissais te débrouiller, on ne serait pas prêts d'être arrivés à destination.

Je n'ai plus la force de répliquer quelque chose d'intelligent, alors je préfère me taire et mettre mon amour-propre au fin fond d'un tiroir juste pour ce soir. Je passe mon bras gauche derrière sa nuque et laisse mon souffle s'échouer dans son cou. Il me dépose sur le palier devant mon appart et je lâche un simple mais sincère « merci ».

J'extirpe la clé de la poche de ma veste puis ouvre la porte et invite Isaac à ma suite. Je n'allais quand même pas lui claquer la porte au nez si déjà il m'a porté jusqu'au sixième… quoique, j'aurais pu…

\- Et maintenant, recommence-t-il, comment tu te sens ?

\- Humaine, je lui avoue en fuyant son regard inquisiteur.

Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il comprend le sous-entendu alors il m'offre un petit sourire compatissant avant de me tourner le dos et de s'aventurer vers ce qui me semble être la salle de bains.

Comment peut-il savoir mieux que moi où se trouve ma salle de bains ?! Ça me dépasse.

Je m'étale sur mon lit en laissant échapper un léger couinement de douleur dû au choc de mon épaule qui heurte le matelas. Je retire mes bottes d'un coup de talon, puis m'emmitoufle comme je le peux dans ma couette.

Alors c'est ça que ressent Léna ? Qu'est-ce que je déteste être humaine ! J'ai franchement l'impression que je vais mourir. J'aurais volontiers demandé –ordonné- à Isaac de me porter jusqu'à mon lit, mais c'est peut-être un peu abusé.

Lorsqu'il pénètre à son tour dans ma chambre, seule ma tête est visible sous l'immense couette à carreaux noirs et blancs. Il hausse un sourcil amusé, puis prend place sur le bord de mon lit et dépose tout un tas de trucs à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je marmonne en suivant ses gestes du regard.

\- Tu ne guéris pas.

\- Mmh, et alors ?

\- On appelle ça de l'antidouleur, me lance-t-il en me mettant un petit flacon de cachets sous le nez. Tu connais ?

\- Pas besoin, je riposte.

\- T'en es vraiment sûre ? me redemande-t-il avec un regard bien plus sérieux.

\- Oui. Non. Comment ça marche ? je me renseigne alors.

\- Si tu commençais par sortir de sous ta couette, ça serait déjà bien.

Je lui lance un regard noir mais obtempère quand même.

Où as-tu mal exactement ? me questionne-t-il simplement.

\- Absolument partout, je soupire. J'ai l'impression que mon épaule se consume de l'intérieur et que mes muscles sont complètements atrophiés.

\- Ouais, je sais ce que c'est.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas né loup.

J'hausse un sourcil pour qu'il m'en dévoile davantage :

\- Derek m'a proposé la morsure. J'ai accepté.

Je me rappelle vaguement qu'il m'en avait déjà parlé lors de notre rencontre. Mais bon, j'avais autre chose à faire que de me focaliser sur ce genre de micro détail.

\- Mais enfin, tu étais complètement inconscient ou quoi ? je m'écris. T'aurais pu en mourir et t'es passé à côté d'une vie normale ! Mais pourquoi avoir fait une chose aussi stupide ?!

\- J'avais mes raisons. Et il n'y avait que de très minces probabilités que j'y laisse ma vie.

\- Très minces, ça ne veut pas dire nulles !

\- T'as l'air d'être bien renseignée sur le sujet !

\- Mon père en est mort, je lui avoue.

\- Oh.

Il ne trouve rien de mieux à dire alors il reste planté à me regarder un peu débilement.

Il se reprend puis me tend le flacon de cachets sans plus d'instructions avant de sortir de la chambre en m'assurant qu'il n'en aurait que pour deux infimes minutes.

Même si je ne suis pas une pro en la matière, je suppose que ces trucs, ça se mange. Alors j'ouvre le récipient et j'en ingère quatre d'un coup. Je manque d'ailleurs de m'étouffer en les avalants tous en même temps.

\- Surtout n'en prend qu'un seul, ils sont assez forts, d'après la notice, m'avertit Isaac en repassant la porte, une boîte de cookies à la main.

\- Pour les cachets, c'est trop tard, je lui avoue avec un sourire sarcastique alors que la situation n'a rien de drôle. Et merci pour les cookies !

\- T'en as pris combien ?

De ma main valide j'essaie de lui montrer le bon nombre, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop de doigts, genre six ou sept sur la même main. Étrange, ça.

Il arque un sourcil, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé, puis commente :

\- Tu risques sans doute d'être un peu à côté de tes pompes dans les prochaines heures. Ou alors légèrement assommée. Voir les deux en même temps.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds septiques, l'air de me demander ce que ça peut bien me foutre. Pourtant, je suis quand même un peu concernée, mais ça me semble très dérisoire sur le coup. J'affiche alors une mine concentrée et lui demande avec une curiosité non-feinte :

\- De quelle couleur sont tes chaussettes ?

\- Euh… hésite-t-il.

\- Les miennes sont bleues, même si avant elles étaient blanches. Mais bon, le lave-linge a fait des siennes. Du coup, maintenant, elles sont assorties à mes sous-vêtements. Dis Isaac, ils sont de quelle couleur tes sous-vêtements ? Enfin, encore faudrait-il que t'en mettes !

J'éclate de rire de ma propre blague, telle une démente, tandis qu'Isaac se prend désespérément la tête dans les mains.

Lorsqu'il voit que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche à nouveau pour lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres, il attrape un cookie à la vitesse de l'éclair et me le fourre dans la bouche. Je suis forcée de mâcher avant d'avaler si je ne veux pas m'étouffer, ce qui lui accorde deux petites minutes de silence avant que je ne reprenne de plus belle :

\- Et donc, pour tes sous-vêtements ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas raciste des gens qui n'en portent pas ! Je suis pour la liberté d'expression, du moment qu'ils n'épluchent pas leurs patates en public et qu'on ne me casse pas les bonbons. Donc si jamais t'as des penchants nudistes, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, c'est bien de ne pas se laisser embrigader par la société.

Il revient à la charge avec un autre cookie, mais je l'esquive et continue sur ma lancée :

\- De toute façon, ce ne sont tous que des profiteurs, ils ne sont pas fichus de bouger leur gros cul, mais quand il s'agit de toucher les indemnités et sa retraite, là, ils sont tous au taquet ! Alors moi je dis STOP ! STOP à l'embrigadement ! Promenons-nous tous tout nu, mangeons des carottes chocolatées entre les repas, couchons nous à 8 heures du mat, buvons du whisky pendant les cours d'éco et chantons la chanson du petit papa Noël en été ! Oui ! Voila ! Fuck la société !

Une fois mon discours clôt, j'attrape le cookie des mains d'Isaac, l'engloutis en deux bouchées, puis avale de travers et tousse à en cracher mes poumons. Sans réfléchir, Isaac me tapote légèrement le dos, mais ça suffit pour raviver les vestiges de ma douleur à l'épaule. Je me dégage en lui envoyant un regard noir, puis lui lance :

\- Aïeeuh ! Espèce de brute !

\- Tu devrais dormir, me conseille-t-il, t'en as besoin, ajoute-t-il en louchant sur les cernes qui ornent à nouveau mon visage après la douche.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de ma chambre après avoir vérifié que je ne manquais de rien, mais ma voix, faible et presque timide, l'interpelle :

\- Reste…

\- Hein ? me demande-t-il, prit au dépourvu.

Je pose un regard intense sur lui, malgré ma fatigue, puis réitère ma requête :

\- Reste.

Il n'a pas le temps de protester ou refuser que je lui agrippe la main avec une poigne de fer tandis que mes yeux se mettent à papillonner sans réserve et que ma respiration se fait plus lourde.

L'importante masse de boucles sablées d'Isaac est ma dernière vision avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil paisible, même si habité par une famille de licornes polyglottes faisant parti du département magique des services secrets britanniques. C'est on ne peut plus normal.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Quand on arrive devant l'appartement, Aly se gare au frein à main sur le parking et soupire, victorieuse.

Je la regarde de travers et elle me lance un clin d'œil puis sort de la voiture. Je prends mon sac et la suis à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. On attend devant l'ascenseur, rien, cette machine de malheur ne marche plus. Je jette un regard dépité à mon amie et elle me prend le bras et me tire vers la cage d'escalier. J'ai l'impression de gravir une montagne quand je monte les escaliers. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on soit au sixième étage ? On arrive devant la porte de l'appartement, enfin j'arrive bien trois minutes après Alyssa. Elle m'y attend devant en me souriant.

\- T'as pas ta clef.

\- Nan…

\- Incorrigible !

Je sors la clé de mon sac et ouvre la porte. On rentre et on se déshabille. Il est près de vingt-trois heures et Lou doit déjà dormir. Je me déplace à pas de loup vers la porte de la chambre de mon amie. Arrivée au milieu du salon, Aly me dit de m'arrêter. Elle me rejoint.

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule, elle chuchote.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule.

\- Oui j'ai compris, mais elle est avec qui ?

Elle ne répond pas et ouvre la porte d'un coup. Le spectacle qui s'offre à nous me laisse sans voix. Louna, endormie la main dans celle d'Isaac. Je reste bouche bée, la main devant la bouche. Quand Isaac nous voit sur le pas de la porte, il se redresse, sans lâcher la main de mon amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Alyssa.

\- C'est Lou qui voulait que je reste, elle m'a retenu.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle dort ?

\- Peut-être une heure.

\- Tu l'as droguée ? je demande en riant jaune.

\- Je vous jure que non. Je lui ai donné un antidouleur et après elle a débattu sur la couleur de ses chaussettes.

Je lance un regard perplexe à mon amie rousse et elle rit.

\- Ok, je vois. Bon, on va vous laisser.

Elle sourit à Isaac et me prend par le bras pour aller dans le salon. Je ne dis pas un mot et ferme la porte au passage. On s'assoit sur le canapé et on reste muettes bien une minute.

\- Je, on a vu la même chose ? je chuchote.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Et tu les laisses comme ça ? Sans rien dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Lou l'a retenu, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- Elle est shootée aux antidouleurs ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est louche ? Un loup-garou n'a pas besoin de médocs. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès pour pouvoir rester. C'est un psychopathe, comme Théo. De toute façon, ici, il n'y a que des psychopathes !

\- Oh Léna ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rit mon amie. Arrête de paniquer pour rien.

\- Mais c'est vrai, on ne le connait pas.

\- Léna, zen !

Elle me prend la main et me fixe dans les yeux. Elle caresse la paume de ma main avec son pouce et mon pouls, dont je n'avais même pas conscience qu'il avait accéléré, revient à la normal.

La porte de la chambre de Louna s'ouvre d'un coup sec et Aly et moi tournons la tête en même temps. Isaac s'avance vers nous. Je le fixe de haut en bas. Il porte un jeans brun et un tee-shirt beige. Il s'approche de nous et s'assoit par terre. Heu il fait quoi ? Il cherche l'amitié ou quoi ?

\- Je vous ai entendues et, rassure-toi Léna, je ne suis pas un psychopathe. Je ne vais pas manger Lou, je l'ai juste soulagée. Elle avait une douleur à l'épaule, ce qui n'est pas normal, d'ailleurs. Puis, quand elle va se réveiller, elle va me chasser, rassurez-vous, il sourit. Donc, pas de panique, je vais juste rester à côté d'elle cette nuit, comme elle me l'a demandé. Je vais dormir et c'est tout.

Je le regarde perplexe et Aly lui tend son bras. Il tend le sien aussi et ils se serrent la main.

\- Si tu lui fais du mal, je te promets que tu ne te reconnaîtras pas dans une glace. Compris ?

\- Une menace ? il demande sournoisement.

\- Une promesse, Isaac.

Il sourit et hoche un oui de la tête. Ils finissent par se lâcher la main. Isaac se relève et retourne dans la chambre de notre meilleure amie. Je regarde Aly et soupire.

\- Bon, moi je ne comprends plus rien, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, sourit la rousse.

Je vais me démaquiller et vais dans ma chambre. Je prends le tee-shirt _Marvel_ de Gabriel, ainsi qu'un short puis me couche dans mon lit, la peluche de Gab' collée contre ma poitrine. J'entends Aly aller dans sa chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et finis par m'endormir, même si la présence d'Isaac ne me rassure gère.


	25. Chapitre 25

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour la population !

Nous voilà de retour avec notre nouveau chapitre (un peu en retard, certes, mais bon). D'ailleurs, on vous informe qu'on en est déjà environ à la moitié du premier tome de notre chère fanfiction ;)

Au programme : un pétage de plombs (et oui, encore un), de la guimauve (apparemment, y en a jamais assez), et une légère frayeur. Et de nouveau de la guimauve.

Comme toujours, vos reviews et conseils sont les bienvenus, bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 25**

 _« Nouvelle famille »_

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Quand je sors de mon lit à dix heures du matin en ce si beau dimanche, je vais dans la cuisine et commence à me faire des tartines, les yeux dans le vague. Je vois Isaac sortir de la chambre de Lou et aller dans la salle de bains. Je prends la télécommande et allume la télé. Je mets les infos. Attendez, quoi ?

Merde, j'avais zappé qu'Isaac était là ! Et torse-nu en plus ! Il n'est pas bien celui-là, à se balader comme ça. Non mais, on ne se promène pas torse-nu dans la maison de quelqu'un chez qui on squatte ! Surtout quand il s'agit de trois adolescentes.

Je le vois retourner dans la chambre de Lou sans faire attention à moi. Bon. Je suppose que quand elle va se réveiller, elle va le foutre dehors. Après tout, elle était complètement shootée hier, donc elle ne va pas assumer. Je la connais.

Dix minutes plus tard, Léna me rejoint. Elle porte le tee-shirt de mon frère. Un tee-shirt blanc à l'effigie de _Deadpool_ un peu trop grand pour elle. Gab' adorait les _Marvel,_ tout comme moi. C'est une passion qu'on partageait tous les deux. On avait une collection de figurines hyper géniales de pleins de superhéros. J'espère que personne n'a touché à nos affaires à Eureka. Quand je serai prête, j'y retournerai et je prendrai ce qui m'appartient.

\- Une tartine ?

\- Ouais, volontiers.

\- AAAAAAAAH !

Léna et moi sursautons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! j'entends Lou gueuler.

J'entends Isaac répondre quelque chose qui ressemble à une explication, mais deux secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Lou, furieuse, qui traîne Isaac par le bras avec une expression paniquée. Elle le jette dehors, claque la porte et ferme à clef. Elle se tourne ensuite vers nous et remarque nos yeux grands ouverts et nos sourcils haussés.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- Tu ne l'as même pas laissé parler, je dis.

\- Expliquez-moi ce qu'Isaac Lahey foutait dans mon lit !

\- À ce qu'il paraît, t'étais shootée aux médocs, et tu lui as demandé de rester avec toi, résume Léna.

\- À ce qu'il paraît ?! Si ça se trouve il m'a violée ! Non. Isaac ne ferait pas ça. Quoique, je ne le connais pas. Mais non. Il a une tête de gentil, pas de violeur.

\- N'importe quoi, il ne t'a pas violée, je soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Moi je dis, à bas les anarchistes du lit !

\- Hein ?

\- Il a pu me faire ce qu'il voulait !

Je me pince l'arête du nez.

\- T'es sûre qu'elle n'a pas pris de drogue ? me chuchote Léna, tandis que Lou se met à faire une manifestation dans le salon.

Je me lève, vais à l'évier, remplis un grand verre d'eau et me précipite vers Lou. Je l'attrape par un bras et lui balance le verre à la figure. Elle cligne deux fois des yeux puis me fixe avec des yeux de merlan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- T'as pété un plomb, indique Léna en sirotant un smoothie à la framboise.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé quand j'ai vu l'autre dans mon lit ce matin, c'est ça ?

\- Non, je dis.

\- Merde.

\- Ouais.

\- Et le verre d'eau, c'était pour quoi ?

\- Tu faisais une manif dans le salon parce que tu pensais qu'Isaac t'avait violée.

\- Plus jamais de médocs.

Je lui tape amicalement l'épaule et retourne à mon petit déjeuner. Lou décide d'aller prendre une douche froide pour se rafraîchir les idées. Bonne idée.

 **oOo**

\- Putain, mais c'est pas possible !

\- Aly, vocabulaire ! me crie Lou depuis la cuisine.

\- Viens m'aider au lieu de râler !

Mon amie me rejoint et s'assoit sur mon lit.

\- C'est ce stupide devoir de chimie, j'y comprends que dalle.

\- Bon, fais voir.

Je lui tends ma feuille, et elle lit rapidement l'énoncé. Il s'agit de plusieurs exercices à propos de reconnaissance de molécules avec des graphiques ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai dit que je ne comprends rien du tout.

\- Tu vois, ces graphiques sont des spectres infrarouges. Ça veut dire que blablablabla.

Mon cerveau décroche de ce que Lou me raconte. Je capte deux-trois mots. Spectroscopie. Transmittance. Liaison hydrogène. Bandes d'absorption. Elle parlerait chinois que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

\- Tu m'écoutes, oui ?!

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.

\- De toute façon, je pige rien du tout à ce que tu me racontes, là.

\- Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, c'est un peu normal.

\- C'est juste que la chimie, c'est incompatible avec moi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Lou me donne une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Aïe !

\- Tu l'as méritée. Tu ne fais pas d'efforts.

\- Ça ne sert à rien ! Je te dis que je ne comprendrai jamais rien à la chimie !

\- Mets-y de la bonne volonté et tu y arriveras. Si tu ne fais pas d'effort, tu ne réussiras pas ton année.

\- Oh, excusez-moi mademoiselle Louna Collins, mais on n'est pas tous des surdoués !

Je me lève et sors de la pièce. Je vais dans la salle de bains, ferme à clef et compose le numéro de Nolan. Je sens que je commence à perdre le contrôle, et ce n'est pas bon du tout. Mes yeux sont déjà jaunes.

\- _Allô ?_

\- C'est moi.

\- _Salut Aly, tout va bien ?_

\- Je me suis énervée contre Lou à cause de mon stupide devoir de chimie.

\- _Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Au pire, tu n'as qu'à regarder dans un bouquin ou…_

\- Non, c'est pas ça… Mais Lou a essayé de m'expliquer et moi je lui ai gueulé dessus. Je suis une amie nulle.

\- _Excuse-toi, ça suffira._

\- Tu crois ?

\- _Lou est ta meilleure amie, elle comprendra._

\- Tu as raison. Merci, bisous.

\- _Bisous, on se voit demain._

Je raccroche. Parfois, deux minutes à discuter avec Nolan suffisent à me calmer. J'en ai marre. Je sors de la salle de bains et rejoins les filles dans le salon.

\- Désolée, Lou.

\- C'est pas grave.

Je la serre dans mes bras.

\- Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de vous engueuler pour rien, commente Léna.

\- Pff, viens là, toi, je ris.

Léna se lève et rejoint notre câlin. Je serre mes amies contre moi. Ce que je les aime, ces deux-là.

 **OoO**

\- Tu veux un bout de mon sandwich ? me demande mon petit ami. Pas de jambon, promis.

\- Ouais, je veux bien.

Nous sommes couchés dans l'herbe, dans la cour du lycée, regardant le ciel bleu. Il fait déjà bon, et le soleil est au rendez-vous. Nolan est adossé à un arbre, et moi je suis assise devant lui, ma tête posée sur son épaule. Il me donne la moitié de son sandwich, que sa mère lui a fait. Ça fait dix minutes qu'il joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, tout en mangeant. Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de manger tous les deux ici, et non avec les autres à la cafétéria. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps avec lui.

\- T'es sûr que t'es prêt pour ça ? je dis après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Me supporter 24 heures sur 24.

\- Je crois bien que c'est trop tard pour me demander ça, rit-il.

Je tourne la tête et le regarde dans les yeux. Est-ce que c'est humain, d'avoir de si beaux yeux ? Vous pourrez toujours dire ce que vous voulez, qu'on a tous les deux les yeux de la même couleur, mais je vous assure que non. Mes yeux sont d'un bleu azur trop voyant, tandis que ceux de Nolan sont d'un gris-bleu magnifique. Ne parlons même pas de ses taches de rousseur. Il est tellement adorable que si je continue de vous dire à quel point il est merveilleux, vous voudrez me le piquer.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, m'enivrant de son odeur apaisante. Il pose sa main droite sur ma joue, tandis que sa main gauche passe dans mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens à ma place, à la maison. Malgré le fait qu'on soit dans notre appartement depuis quelques semaines, il est impossible pour moi de me sentir complètement à la maison, alors que juste les bras de Nolan me suffisent à retrouver ce sentiment d'être à ma place que j'avais perdu après la mort de ma famille.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ta famille, raconte-moi comment ils étaient, me dit mon petit-ami.

Je me couche presque sur lui et fixe le feuillage de l'arbre contre lequel nous sommes.

\- Ma mère était très gentille. Elle se souciait toujours des autres avant de penser à elle-même. Elle s'intéressait toujours à moi, mon frère et ma sœur, toujours en train de demander comment s'était passée notre journée. C'est elle qui m'a appris à faire confiance à mon instinct, quand il s'agit des autres. Elle me disait souvent que si on a l'impression qu'on ne va pas pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un dès qu'on le rencontre, on ne doit pas chercher à devenir ami avec lui.

\- La première fois que tu m'as rencontré, tu as pensé quoi ?

Je ris et réponds :

\- Je te rappelle que lors de la première conversation qu'on a eue, tu as dit que Lou n'aurait pas sa place dans l'équipe.

\- Elle m'a vite fait changer d'avis, je te signale. Et puis, on est habitués à ce que les filles rejoignent l'équipe que pour fréquenter des beaux garçons athlétiques, et comme je ne connaissais pas encore Lou, j'ai juste eu dans la tête l'image d'une fille comme les autres qui ne veut pas rejoindre l'équipe pour le sport en lui-même.

\- Tu sais quoi, je dirais presque que je ne t'en veux pas et que je te comprends, mais Lou est ma meilleure amie, donc je ne peux pas dire que je vais oublier ça, je ris.

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Pour en revenir à ma famille, mon père était quelqu'un de très fort, et de très gentil, tout comme ma mère. Il s'occupait toujours de moi, et c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais faire. Me battre, réfléchir à tout ce que je fais, et ne pas montrer ce que je ressens à mes adversaires pour ne pas qu'ils l'utilisent contre moi. En ce moment, j'ai tellement l'impression de le décevoir par tout ce que je fais.

\- Je suis sûr que non. Tu fais ce que tu peux pour gérer tes problèmes, et je suis sûr à cent pourcent qu'il serait fier de tout ce que tu fais pour aider tes amies.

\- J'espère que t'as raison, je soupire. Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

\- Et ton frère ? Et ta sœur ? Ils étaient comment ?

\- Kay était insupportable, intelligente et très sensible. Comme toutes les petites sœurs, elle était toujours en train de tout faire pour m'embêter, mais parfois, elle venait dans ma chambre, et elle se mettait à me raconter sa journée, ses problèmes avec ses amies. J'adorais l'écouter parler, qu'on soit toutes les deux couchées sur mon lit, moi l'enlaçant, et elle gesticulant dans tous les sens.

\- J'aurais adoré la rencontrer.

\- Elle t'aurait adoré, j'en suis certaine. Gab, lui, par contre, il t'aurait fait passer un interrogatoire les griffes sous ta gorge, je ris. Mais il aurait fini par t'adorer, parce que tu es tellement adorable et gentil qu'il n'aurait jamais pu te détester. Il était très protecteur, mais aussi parfois énervant. Mais bon, je l'adorais tellement, et on avait énormément de points communs, donc on ne se disputait pas autant que moi avec Kay.

\- Ta famille a l'air d'avoir été géniale.

\- Elle l'était, je souffle douloureusement.

Nolan serre son étreinte, et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

\- Mais j'ai une nouvelle famille, maintenant, j'ajoute en fermant les yeux.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Ayant fini plus tôt vu que le restaurant est plutôt vide pour un mardi soir, je décide de rentrer sans attendre les filles. Les ruelles sombres de _Beacon Hills_ me donnent la chair de poule. Je suis toujours sur mes gardes depuis l'attaque. Je marche dans la ville en veillant à chaque bruit suspect. Un bruit de pas se rapproche de plus en plus. Il y a de moins en moins de distance entre nous. Est-ce que je dois courir ou me retourner ? Bon, au pire, c'est Théo, il me suit toute la journée de toute façon. Je m'arrête donc et me retourne. Mais là, surprise, ce n'est pas lui. Je regarde l'homme en face de moi, lui aussi. Je le dévisage de haut en bas. Il est grand, bien plus grand que moi -en même temps ce n'est pas compliqué vu mon mètre soixante-. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus sont les seuls détails visibles de son visage. Je baisse la tête et vois qu'il tient une arme. Une arme pointée sur moi. Mon Dieu, non. Je me bloque sur place, arrêtant limite de respirer.

\- Où sont-ils ? demande le blond sèchement.

\- Je, euh…, je bafouille.

\- Répond-moi ou je tire !

\- Je, je ne sais pas…, je réponds les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches ? ajoute une voix rauque derrière lui.

L'homme se retourne et je parviens à relâcher mon souffle. Je n'arrive pas à voir de qui il s'agit mais le son de sa voix m'est familier. Je ne vois que ses yeux jaunes briller et ses griffes sorties. Je reste tétanisée sur place quand il donne un coup de griffes au chasseur. Il s'enfuit aussitôt, la main sur sa gorge en sang.

Mon sauveur s'avance vers moi. Quand il passe sous le rayon de lumière, je vois qui il est. Théo. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il rentre ses griffes et ses yeux retrouvent leur magnifique vert.

\- Tu vas bien ? il demande d'une voix douce.

\- Je, je crois que oui.

Le dernier mot prononcé, je m'écroule au sol, le stress a pris possession de mon corps. J'ai le temps d'être retenue avant de toucher le sol.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je vois le plafond de ma chambre. Mais comment j'ai atterri ici ? Je tourne la tête et vois une masse de cheveux bruns baissée.

\- Théo ?

Il lève la tête et me sourit. Il se lève de la chaise et vient me rejoindre sur le lit. Il s'y assoit au bord et me regarde. Ses yeux verts brillent.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui. Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je t'ai ramenée ici après que tu te sois écroulée au sol quand il est parti. Tu étais en pleine crise de panique.

\- Comment t'es rentré ? Les filles sont là ?

\- J'ai pris la clef dans ta poche, et non, elles travaillent encore.

Je me relève et ne quitte pas ses yeux du regard. Ils sont si beaux. Son sourire est toujours présent sur son beau visage. Une barbe de quelques jours recouvre la partie inférieure de son visage d'ange. Il ne quitte pas mes yeux non plus. Il est appuyé sur son bras droit et a l'air de me dévorer du regard, pour preuve il se mort la lèvre inférieure. On reste là, à se fixer l'un l'autre sans parler.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens à l'heure actuelle, mais je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie. C'est réellement ce qu'il a fait en faisant fuir ce chasseur. Je pourrais passer la nuit à le regarder. J'ai passé trop de temps sans l'avoir à mes côtés. Même si j'étais en colère contre lui, sa non-présence m'affectait beaucoup. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le prendre dans mes bras et de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

On peut me demander pourquoi j'ai senti son absence comme un manque alors que je le connais depuis quelques semaines seulement, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de me sentir protégée. Quand Gabriel était là, c'est lui qui me protégeait de la vie. Sa présence et sa douceur me permettaient de rester en vie. C'est comme si l'âme de Gabriel avait pris place dans le corps de Théo. Puis, j'ai le sentiment que Théo est devenu mon ancrage. Quand il est dans les parages, je me sens bien, je n'ai pas besoin de faire attention à mes faits et gestes, alors que quand il n'était pas là, la moindre sortie était stressante.

Il se lève soudainement et se dirige vers la porte. Nan mais il fait quoi ? Alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée je me lève d'un coup.

\- Théo, tu vas où ?

Il lâche la poignée de la porte et me fait face.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de temps, maintenant que tu es en sécurité je m'en vais.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et prends sa main. Elle est chaude. Ça fait un contraste avec la mienne qui est gelée.

\- Je pense que j'ai eu assez de temps, je réponds en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne lâche pas sa main et un sourire malicieux apparaît sur son visage. Il s'approche du mien, et, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je colle mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson parcourt mon corps entier. Alors que ma main droite est dans la sienne, ma main gauche vient le tenir dans le dos. Nos poitrines se touchent et notre baiser semble durer l'éternité.

Il me fait me retourner pour que je sois collée à la porte. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et ses doigts jouent avec mes cheveux. J'ai souhaité ce moment depuis des jours et nous voilà, ici, dans ma chambre. Il est vingt-trois heures et nous sommes tous les deux.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et les pas qui arrivent vers ma chambre me font me rappeler que je ne suis pas la seule à vivre dans cet appartement. En moins de cinq secondes je détache mes lèvres de celles de Théo et le pousse gentiment. J'ouvre la porte avant qu'Alyssa n'ait eu le temps de la toucher, en cachant Théo par la même occasion.

\- Léna ! Tu nous as fait peur ! s'exclame la rousse en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendues ? demande Lou.

\- J'ai fini plus tôt.

\- Et tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

\- Comment ?

\- Ben je ne sais pas, avec ton téléphone peut-être ! soupire Aly.

\- Oh, j'avais plus de batterie.

Théo ricane derrière la porte alors que Lou soupire et que je souris comme une gamine de cinq ans. Alyssa arque un sourcil et veut passer la tête derrière la porte mais je l'en empêche.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es avec …

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer...

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, le psychopathe, il sort d'ici tout de suite ! dit Aly en montrant la porte du doigt.

Théo ne bouge pas d'un poil, de toute façon, je le lui interdis. Alyssa me pousse légèrement pour pouvoir entrer dans ma chambre et trouve Théo, un sourire d'ange sur les lèvres. Lou est sur le pas de la porte et me lance un regard furieux. C'est la moins bien placée pour dire quoi que ce soit, son Isaac s'est incrusté deux fois chez nous, dont une alors qu'on ne le connaissait même pas. Je me retourne vers mon amie rousse, elle est déjà sur le point de hurler sur Théo, qui n'a pas quitté son sourire.

\- T'as compris ce que j'ai dit ? Dégage ! s'énerve-t-elle.

\- Aly...

\- Je ne te parlerai pas tant que ce fou ne sera pas sorti de cet appartement.

\- En attendant c'est grâce à moi que tu peux encore lui parler, actuellement, répond Théo le plus calmement possible.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a failli se faire tirer dessus, heureusement que j'étais là !

\- Et du coup t'en a profité ?! Tu n'as pas …

\- Nan, stop, Aly, il n'a rien fait à part me ramener à la maison après ma crise.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

\- Ah, ça, c'est à elle qui faut demander.

\- Nan mais Léna tu craques ou quoi ? Ce mec a tué sa propre sœur et tu retournes dans ses bras ? s'indigne-t-elle.

\- Il a fait cette erreur une fois, on en fait tous, pas vrai ? Il m'a quand même sauvé la vie. Il nous a aussi montré où aller pour retirer la flèche dans ton ventre. Il a changé, je réponds doucement en espérant que ça va la calmer.

Théo est toujours collé contre le mur, Lou n'a pas bougé non plus et Aly nous regarde alternativement Théo et moi.

\- Oui, enfin, un meurtrier reste un meurtrier. Mais bon, si tu sens qu'il a changé, je te crois, dit-elle en murmurant les derniers mots comme si elle ne voulait pas les prononcer.

\- Donc tu acceptes qu'il reste dormir...

\- Quoi ? me coupe Lou.

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

Je lui envoie un regard noir. Elle sourit, mal à l'aise, elle comprend très bien ce que je veux dire. Elle ne nous a pas demandé notre avis pour que l'incrustateur vienne samedi après le match.

\- Bah moi, je m'en vais !

\- Et moi je m'en fiche, je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de dormir, dit Alyssa en bâillant. Dormez, ne dormez pas, faites comme vous voulez, mais ne m'empêchez pas moi de dormir sinon je risquerais de faire un meurtre demain et je connais déjà ma cible, conclut-elle en foudroyant Théo du regard.

Elle sort de la chambre après un énième bâillement. Je regarde en direction de la porte d'entrée, Lou a déjà son sac sur le dos et s'apprête à sortir de l'appartement quand elle fait demi-tour vers la cuisine. Elle prend un paquet de cookies et s'en va. Elle était sérieuse. Je soupire quand elle claque la porte. Je ferme la mienne et m'y adosse, je me retrouve à nouveau seule avec Théo. Nous soufflons en même temps ce qui nous fait déclencher un fou rire. Il s'approche de moi et me prend les mains.

\- Elle est tenace ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête !

\- C'est Aly ! Quand elle n'aime pas quelqu'un elle le lui montre bien.

\- Et toi tu m'aimes ? il demande en levant un sourcil un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

\- On va dire que je t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- C'est tout ?

Je souris et pour toute réponse, je colle mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je pense que j'ai compris, il ajoute notre baiser fini.

\- Je vais me mettre en pyjama, je reviens, fait comme chez toi.

Je sors de la chambre et vais dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide, me brosse les dents et me démaquille. J'enfile un short et un débardeur pour dormir. Je sors de la salle de bain et vais rejoindre Théo dans ma chambre. Quand je pousse la porte, je le vois couché dans le lit. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés. Il ne cesse de me regarder. Ses yeux verts brillent et il ne quitte pas son sourire.

\- Tu es si belle Léna. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être à tes côtés. Je suis vraiment désolé que t'aies appris mon passé de cette façon. Je sais que je t'ai blessée et je m'en suis énormément voulu. J'ai eu peur de te perdre, il dit en me prenant les mains.

\- C'est vrai que tu m'as blessée, je t'en ai voulu, je me suis éloignée de toi pour me protéger, mais en fait, j'avais besoin de toi pour être en sécurité. Tu m'as prouvé aujourd'hui que tu as changé.

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Léna et je n'ai plus peur de l'avouer, il conclut en embrassant mes mains.

Il se redresse et vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je suis surprise par l'intensité de ce bisou. Je souris en l'embrassant. Il embrasse ma joue et mon cou. Je frissonne quand ses lèvres passent le long de ma clavicule. Mon regard se pose sur l'horloge au-dessus de mon bureau, sans que Théo ne cesse de m'embrasser. Elle indique qu'il est déjà une heure. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je me lève dans moins de cinq heures !

\- Hum, Théo il est tard, faut qu'on dorme, je dis en me dégageant doucement.

Son regard est comparable à celui du chat botté, tellement adorable ! Je ris et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me coucher. Il pose la tête sur l'oreiller en regardant le plafond, ses mains derrière sa nuque. Je me rapproche de lui, mets ma tête sur son torse et enfouis ma main froide sous son tee-shirt. Il sursaute quand elle glisse le long de son dos. Je la bloque dans son dos pour la réchauffer et ferme les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, il murmure en donnant des centaines de bisous sur mon crâne.


	26. Chapitre 26

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Salutations à vous !

Et voilà le prochain chapitre, tout pile dans les temps !

Au programme : un pétage de plombs (un de plus, un de moins, on n'est plus à ça près) et une petite sortie.

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 26**

 _« Sans attentes ni espérances »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Sous le ciel gris de ce mercredi après-midi, je repère la voiture d'Isaac, garée au fin fond du parking et prends tout mon temps pour l'y rejoindre. Ce n'est pas pour faire chier Isaac, quoique ça serait un peu mon genre. Mais non, pas cette fois. En fait, le coach –un sadique en pleine dépression nerveuse, le pauvre- nous a concocté un super emploi du temps en récompense au magnifique match de samedi. Au programme de la course, des pompes, des abdos, de la muscu, quoi. Mais pas que ! Et oui, il a trouvé intelligent de nous faire trimballer des tas et des tas de dictionnaires jusqu'au dernier étage du bahut, de passer la serpillière au plafond des toilettes des garçons –ces crétins s'amusent à y coller du PQ quand ils vont au petit coin-, et de nettoyer complètement le vestiaire masculin, parce que, je cite « ça sent l'animal mort et en état de décomposition sur lequel d'autres animaux auraient faits leurs besoins dessus ». Il n'a pas tort. J'ai d'ailleurs dû me munir d'un masque pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes. Excusez le terme, mais pendant ces trois derniers jours, on en a vraiment chié.

En plus j'ai mal aux muscles puisque j'ai passé la nuit sur la banquette arrière de la Combi. Ce n'était ni prudent, ni agréable, mais on peut toujours courir pour que je dorme sous le même toit que psycho-Raeken. Parce que oui, tenez-vous bien, Léna s'est réconciliée avec ce taré de psychopathe tueur. Sur le coup, j'avais envie le les étriper tous les deux. Et j'aurais volontiers posé mon droit de véto sur l'appart pour que cet abruti dégage, sauf que j'ai moi-même forcé Isaac à y dormir pas plus tard que samedi, et ce, sans consulter les filles au préalable. Donc, j'étais mal placée pour lui gueuler dessus. Et au final, j'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs et je me suis cassée dans la Combi. Heureusement qu'on a une grande voiture, franchement.

Donc voilà, si je marche à deux à l'heure, ce n'est pas pour jouer la casse-couille. D'autant plus que mon épaule est encore un peu douloureuse.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je n'ai pas vu Isaac de la semaine, puisque je faisais le trajet avec les filles. Et puis, lors de notre dernière rencontre, j'étais shootée aux antidouleurs et je l'ai peut-être un peu forcé à dormir avec moi. Et il l'a fait. Et bien sûr le matin, j'ai pas assumé mes actes. Pour ma défense, je ne me rappelais pas de la veille et la première chose que j'ai vue en ouvrant les yeux était le visage d'Isaac, ses yeux de glace rivés sur mon visage encore fatigué. Et j'ai flippé. Alors je l'ai peut-être un peu foutu dehors. Et ce matin, dans le message que je lui ai envoyé pour qu'il me récupère à la fin des cours –vu que les filles finissent plus tôt- je n'ai en aucun cas mentionné cet évènement. Alors je prie pour qu'il ne le mette pas sur le tapis.

Vingt mètres me séparaient encore de la voiture lorsque ce crétin de Robert numéro 2, suivi de près par ses partisans m'agrippe par l'épaule pour me faire pivoter de force vers lui. Je lui envoie un regard de psychopathe. De quel droit se permet-il de poser ses mains sur moi ?

\- Tu ferais bien de quitter l'équipe tant que tu le peux encore, me dit-il comme un conseil. On n'a pas besoin d'une gonzesse ici. Retourne dans les jupes à ta mère et fais-nous grâce de tes réflexions à deux balles. D'où tu te permets de nous insulter ? Nous ? Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es rien. Ta copine, la salope rousse, aussi ferait bien de se remettre un peu à sa place, crache-t-il de sa voix venimeuse.

Je le darde de mon regard aussi dur que le diamant, les narines frémissantes et les tempes battantes à vive allure. Je ressers compulsivement mon poing puis fais de mon mieux pour prendre une respiration calme. J'aurais pu me calmer et simplement me retourner et monter dans la voiture pour rentrer chez moi, mais le sourire sadique et pervers que ce petit con affiche sur sa sale gueule est la cerise sur le cookie. Mon poing part d'un coup direct dans son pif. Sa tête est rejetée en arrière par la violence du choc ce qui fait rameuter ses petits copains autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il se reprend, il s'essuie le nez d'où jaillit un flot de sang incommensurable, puis plante son regard dans le mien et je comprends que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à me frapper en retour. Que voulez-vous, de nos jours, les gentlemans se font rares.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il se jette sur moi puis envoie son poing valdinguer sur ma pommette. Je n'ai pas le temps de lâcher une plainte de douleur que déjà il revient à l'assaut avec un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me plie en deux.

Lorsque la douleur disparait suffisamment pour que je me relève, je ne distingue plus grand-chose dans la marée humaine qu'est devenu le parking. Je repère vaguement la coupe désordonnée de Nolan, qui lui est aux griffes avec un autre membre de l'équipe -le blondinet complètement débile qui ne sait même pas de quel côté est le but qu'il doit défendre-. Très vite, je me rends compte que toute l'équipe est engagée dans la mêlée et je fais de mon mieux pour rendre chaque coup que je me prends. Et j'y prends un plaisir particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de ce triple connard de Robert numéro 2. Je le fixe d'un regard enragé tandis que je lui écrase mon poing dans le visage avec violence. Puis je recommence. Et encore une fois. Puis j'arrête de compter et frappe juste. Peut-être que je vais le tuer. J'ai envie de le tuer. Au son de mes jointures heurtant ses pommettes et sa mâchoire, je me rends peu à peu compte de ce que je suis vraiment en train de faire. Alors je lui relâche le col de son sweat que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir agrippé puis m'éloigne en chancelant. Un bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et m'attire loin du connard écroulé à mes pieds, m'évitant ainsi un énième coup.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Isaac. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et regarde le reste de l'équipe continuer de se taper sur le coin de la gueule. Je crois qu'ils en ont besoin. J'en avais aussi besoin.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?! Vous n'êtes que des ados complètements stupides ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ? retentit la voix colérique du coach qui arrive en courant du gymnase, stoppant ainsi la mêlée qui s'était engagée. Bande d'abrutis ! Vous êtes plus bêtes les uns que les autres. Si vous me refaites un truc pareil, j'vous vire tous ! Tous ! C'est clair ? Et demain j'vous fous tous en colle à la fin des cours ! Je vais vous apprendre, moi, à détruire cette équipe.

Il passe tour à tour son regard plus dégoulinant d'énervement sur nous, puis, au moment de se poser sur Isaac, une once de surprise vient le troubler, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Il n'ajoute cependant rien, puis fait signe aux joueurs de s'éclipser pour être bien sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre débordement aujourd'hui.

Corey m'adresse un vague hochement de tête, tandis qu'une fine ligne écarlate lui barre le menton, puis tourne les talons et disparait dans une petite ruelle, suivit à distance par Nolan, qui n'a été touché que très superficiellement à la lèvre. Liam, lui, retourne ramasser ses affaires abandonnées quelques mètres plus loin, puis trace aussi sa route, après avoir échangé un regard avec le coach, qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à déserter le parking, le visage toujours aussi rouge de colère.

Une fois seuls, Isaac et moi, je laisse ma tête retomber sur son épaule, lui me serrant toujours dans ses bras, dos à moi. J'inspire un grand coup et ferme les yeux. Une fois mon pouls revenu à la normal, je me détache doucement d'Isaac et ramasse mes affaires avant de monter dans le SUV.

\- Comment tu fais ? me demande-t-il, à peine assis dans la voiture.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour être si calme ?

\- Je ne suis pas calme, Isaac. Vraiment pas. Si tu savais ce que j'avais envie de lui faire… je lui avoue avec honte.

\- Mais t'as trouvé le moyen de garder le contrôle. Tes yeux n'ont pas changé une seule seconde durant toute la bagarre. Tu te contrôlais parfaitement. T'aurais facilement pu lui défoncer la tête.

\- Je l'ai fait, je lui rappelle avec condescendance.

\- Certes. T'aurais pu lui arracher la gorge. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

J'acquiesce vaguement puis ajoute :

\- Je ne tiens pas à gâcher mon temps et mon énergie pour des crétins pareils.

Il sourit en réponse.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère.

C'est à mon tour de sourire sournoisement. Il reprend son sérieux, puis continue :

\- Et tu maîtrises ton loup comme si lui et toi ne faisiez qu'un. C'est impressionnant, vraiment très impressionnant. Aux yeux des autres, tu pourrais passer sans aucun soucis pour une humaine, si tu mesurais un peu mieux ta force. Et si je ne te connaissais pas un tant soit peu, je dirais que tu as un problème de confiance en toi. Tu veux toujours tout contrôler, mais tu devrais parfois laisser quelqu'un d'autre mener la danse.

\- Par quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux dire toi ?

\- C'est toi qui vois, répond-il en laissant la question en suspens.

Il démarre ensuite la voiture puis prend la route, tandis que je médite ses paroles.

 **oOo**

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? je demande à Isaac avec suspicion et une pointe d'inquiétude lorsque je me rends compte qu'il ne suit pas la route qui est censée nous mener à l'appart.

\- Fais-moi un peu confiance, exige-t-il sans quitter la chaussée du regard.

Je ne rétorque rien. De toute manière je lui ai déjà accordé ma confiance, bon gré, mal gré, même si je m'obstine à affirmer le contraire. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui peu importe la situation. Et c'est peut-être une erreur de ma part.

\- Isaac, où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Lou, ferme-là ou je t'enferme dans le coffre, m'avertit-il.

\- T'oserais pas, je le défie.

\- Ne me tente pas. Tu serais bien surprise.

\- Si tu fais ça, Scott pourra te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

\- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Non ?

Je lui tire puérilement la langue, lui soutirant un léger rire. Je suis bien contente d'avoir un Isaac. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais sans lui, sans doute serais-je d'encore plus mauvais poil que d'habitude.

Pour moi, il est un peu comme un Théo pour Léna ou le Nolan d'Aly. C'est juste que je ne profite pas de chaque instant pour me coller à lui et procéder à des échanges de salives passionnés. Parce que ça, honnêtement, c'est assez dégueu de mon point de vue. En plus, je tiens à mon espace personnel.

\- On y est, m'annonce-t-il en tirant le frein à main.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Un peu de patience, exige-t-il.

Il sort de la voiture et la contourne pour m'ouvrir la portière puisque je ne daigne pas en sortir tant que je n'ai pas obtenu une réponse satisfaisante.

\- Si mademoiselle voulait se donner la peine, ironise-t-il en me faisant signe de descendre.

Je croise les bras et tourne la tête dans le sens opposé pour exprimer mon refus catégorique.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, alors ?

Je ne bouge pas d'un iota, mais laisse échapper un cri de surprise, me cogne la tête au montant de la voiture en essayant de me débattre et manque de casser la vitre d'un coup de talon.

Ce traître m'a attrapée par la taille et m'a passé un bras en dessous des genoux pour m'extirper hors de l'habitacle.

Je continue de me débattre -plus faiblement, certes par peur de nous faire tomber tous les deux et parce que j'ai toujours encore mal à l'épaule et à la figure, où un hématome est déjà en train de s'installer sur ma joue- mais il n'en a que faire et affiche un petit sourire fier et amusé tout en me portant avec assurance pour nous faire passer l'imposante porte de la bâtisse. Il ne se soucie guère de tous les regards braqués sur nous. C'est normal, vu le bruit que je fais pour exprimer mes protestations.

Alors, pour faire bonne figure, je cesse de me débattre et passe élégamment mes bars derrière la nuque d'Isaac tout en affichant un sourire exagérément faux sur mes lèvres. Je me rapproche encore plus de lui –si c'est possible-, jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite ?

\- Oui, oui, la petite cuillère, je sais, marmonne-t-il en ma laissant glisser au sol.

\- Bah tu vois, quand tu veux ! je m'exclame, victorieuse.

Son sourire sarcastique réapparait tandis qu'il ressert la prise de son bras sur ma taille pour me garder, littéralement, sous le coude avant que je en joue la déserteuse.

Il m'entraîne alors vers le guichet d'accueil, auquel nous aborde la secrétaire, une petite vieille aux cheveux poivre et sel relevés dans un chignon strict, à moitié tassée sur sa chaise de bureau, les petites roulettes crissant sur le sol rugueux à chacun de ses déplacements.

\- Je peux vous aider ? nous questionne-t-elle de sa voix rauque d'avoir répété en boucle les mêmes paroles toute la journée.

Elle me jette un drôle de regard et louche sur l'hématome qui orne ma pommette. Bah quoi, t'as jamais vu des cicatrices de guerre ?

\- Deux tickets, s'il vous plaît, lui demande poliment mon binôme.

\- Avec location de patins, ça vous fera 16 dollars.

« Location de patins ». Ce n'est pas vrai. Cet abruti de la dernière génération m'a amenée dans une patinoire.

Trop choquée pour réagir, je le laisse me traîner jusqu'au banc du vestiaire commun. On s'installe côtes à côtes et il dépose les patins sur mes genoux. Je les observe, le regard lointain, un air triste s'installe sur mes traits. Une multitude de souvenirs remonte à la surface. Je me revois à mes débuts, mes premières chutes, mon premier bras cassé –à cause d'un abruti que j'avais traité de fillette et qui l'avait vraiment, vraiment, très mal pris-. Puis je revois ma mère, lors d'une des rares fois où elle avait pu se libérer pour voir d'un de mes matchs. Elle me hurlait des encouragements depuis les gradins, se levant à chacun de mes buts. Une vraie hystérique qui m'incitait à repousser mes limites toujours plus loin. Ça me manque tellement. Elle me manque tellement.

Je me mors la langue pour retenir la larme qui menace de se faire la malle au coin de mon œil. C'est trop d'émotions d'un coup. Je sens plus que je ne vois la main d'Isaac se déposer sur mon épaule en signe de soutien. J'apprécie le geste, mais je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. Je l'ai déjà tellement fait ces dernières nuits, depuis notre nouveau départ, que j'ai l'impression d'être complètement sèche de l'intérieur, comme une coquille vide.

Mais avec Isaac, tout est différent. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais il me change. Je le sens chaque jour un peu plus. Et ça fait du bien de sentir qu'on devient quelqu'un de meilleur, ou du moins qu'on fait tout pour. Bon, j'ai encore quelques points à améliorer –les menaces de mort, par exemple-, mais je tiens quand même à rester fidèle à moi-même, tout au fond de moi. Alors il ne faut pas m'en demander trop.

\- T'es prête ? me surprend la voix de mon binôme.

Je hoche la tête et enfile mes patins en un temps record grâce à toutes ces années de pratique. Je me demande d'où il connait ma pointure de chaussures… j'espère qu'il ne m'espionne pas !

Une fois face la glace, une paralysie me prend. C'est drôle d'être ici avec Isaac. Dire qu'il y a un mois, je ne le connaissais même pas, alors que maintenant, je serais presque prête à lui offrir une parcelle d'amitié.

C'est insensé. Mais je m'en fous.

C'est légèrement crispée que je pose un patin sur la glace. La première fois depuis … depuis la veille de l'attaque, en fait.

J'y pose ensuite mon deuxième patin et me stabilise dans une immobilité parfaite. J'effectue alors un quart de tour pour me retrouver face à Isaac. Il me fixe de son regard indéchiffrable, mais je peux tout de même percevoir de l'hésitation sur ses traits. Prise d'une impulsion altruiste, je lui tends une main secourable pour qu'il s'y accroche.

Notre entrée aurait pu être de début d'un parfait film romantique à deux sous, s'il n'avait pas dérapé au premier pas, m'entrainant par la même occasion dans une splendide glissade digne d'un vidéo-gag. Au final, nous nous retrouvons aplatis comme des crêpes à trois mètres du bord de la piste, au beau milieu du champ de jeu des sales mioches. Parce que non, on n'est pas tous seuls. Il n'allait quand même pas privatiser la patinoire juste pour nous deux… quoique…

Après, je ne vous raconte pas le bazar que c'est pour se remettre sur ses patins. Ça glisse de tous les côtés et Isaac n'arrive même pas à synchroniser ses deux jambes. Ça promet pour la suite.

En ce qui me concerne, après m'être dépêtrée de notre étrange position –c'est que ça commence à devenir une habitude, dis-donc-, je me redresse en un rien de temps et tire Isaac par les bras pour le ramener sur la terre ferme. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il refuse, et une fois à la verticale, il s'agrippe à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? je râle de me faire ainsi compresser.

\- J'apprends.

\- Espace personnel !

\- Je crois qu'on a franchi cette étape, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire amusé –que je ne vois pas puisqu'il est littéralement collé à moi et qu'il fait presque une tête et demie de plus que moi vu que j'ai délaissé mes talons au profit des patins-.

Je ne le contredis pas, de toute manière, il n'a pas forcément tort et je ne vais pas m'engager dans un débat perdu d'avance.

J'attrape alors ses bras noués autour de ma taille et effectue une rotation pour me retrouver côtes à côtes avec lui.

\- T'imites hyper bien le pingouin, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le but, j'ironise.

\- Un peu d'indulgence, exige-t-il en se rattrapant de justesse pour éviter de se rétamer de tout son long.

\- Pourquoi tu me kidnappes pour m'embarquer à la patinoire si tu patines aussi bien que je danse ? je lui demande, perplexe.

\- Je pensais que ça allait te plaire, se justifie-t-il avec un soudain doute habitant son regard.

\- Mais c'est le cas, je lui assure avec l'ombre d'un sourire illuminant mon visage. Comment tu sais tout ça ? je lui demande en arquant un sourire soupçonneux, ma pointure de chaussures, ma passion pour le hockey, tout ça, quoi…

\- J'ai des yeux. Et il m'a suffi de t'observer pour comprendre certaines choses.

\- C'est une habitude chez toi, de psychanalyser les gens ? je ris.

\- On peut dire ça. J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi, monsieur le psychanalyste ?

\- Honnêtement ? Pas grand-chose. T'aimes tes amies plus que tout au monde, alors que tu détestes tout le reste de la population. Tu es une sportive invétérée qui danse comme un pied. Tu voues un véritable culte aux cookies. Tu ne fais confiance à personne et tu fais du 39 en pointure de chaussures. En dehors de ça, tu restes un vrai mystère pour moi, réservée et sombre.

Je reste sans voix de sa tirade, et s'il ne m'avait pas tirée sur le côté, je me serais à coup sûr prise un patineur amateur en pleine face.

Alors comme ça je suis un mystère ? Moi, ça me va.

\- Je déteste les films guimauves, je ne suis pas douée en relation, en fait, je n'y connais strictement rien à ça. Ma couleur préférée est le bleu cobalt et je fais du hockey depuis que je sais compter. Quand j'avais onze ans, je suis partie en vacances en France dans la maison secondaire de ma grand-mère et c'était un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Mon père est mort un peu après ma naissance, alors je n'ai grandi qu'avec la présence de ma mère. J'adore toutes sortes de musiques si on fait exception du classique, et d'après moi, la pizza aux anchois est la pire abomination de cette Terre. Une autre question que tu voudrais me poser, ou ça te convient ? je lui demande malicieusement, après une petite pose suite à ma longue tirade.

Il me fixe intensément de son regard bleu glacé pétillant, comme s'il cherchait à mémoriser toutes ces infos d'un seul coup. Puis ses yeux descendent sur mon visage et il ouvre finalement la bouche :

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Hein ? je demande avec ma grâce habituelle, croyant avoir mal compris.

\- Lou, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? réitère-t-il en me regardant plus intensément encore.

J'en reste bouche bée, d'abord de surprise –j'avais donc bien entendu-, puis ensuite mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui répondre, moi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que ça signifie vraiment, de sortir avec quelqu'un. S'en suit alors un gros blanc, comme le calme déterminant après l'explosion d'une bombe. Parce que oui, ce qu'il vient de lâcher, pour moi, c'est bien une bombe. Reste à savoir si c'est positif ou non. Sauf qu'en vrai, je suis terrifiée ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée d'être plus qu'amie avec Isaac. M'enfin, tout dépend de la définition qu'il attribue à « sortir ensemble ». Si ça se résume à des sorties à la patinoire, moi je suis on ne peut plus d'accord. Mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui répondre, à ce perlimpinpin, alors j'improvise en essayant de ne pas –trop- me tourner au ridicule :

\- Ok.

C'est la meilleure réplique que j'avais en stock dans une telle situation. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Vraiment pas prête pour ça. Comment je pouvais m'attendre à une chose pareille, en même temps ? Je ne suis pas télépathe.

Il n'est pas trop tard pour fuir, et c'est ce que j'aurais fait, si Isaac ne s'accrochait pas à moi comme un poulpe à sa proie.

\- Ok ?

\- Ok.

Il me répond par un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur ses lèvres auparavant. J'aimerais le lui rendre, sincèrement, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Alors je me contente de reprendre là où on s'était arrêté avant de devenir un… un quoi, d'ailleurs ? Un couple ? Certainement pas, c'est trop… beurk. Non, on est juste… juste lui et moi, sans attentes ni espérances.


	27. Chapitre 27

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !

Au programme : pas grand chose, à part de la guimauve qui finit par partir légèrement en cacahuète.

Bonne lecture ;)

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 27**

 _« Des enfants sauvages »_

 ** _~POV Léna~_**

\- Léna réveille-toi…, chuchote Théo en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je me détache de lui et lui tourne le dos en m'emmitouflant dans la couette. J'entrouvre l'œil et regarde l'heure, 6 heures 14.

\- Cinq minutes…, je marmonne.

Il rit derrière moi et je ferme les yeux. J'ai certes bien dormi, cette nuit, nettement mieux que depuis qu'on est arrivées, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me lever à 6 heures pour aller en cours.

\- Léna, je ne veux pas te presser, mais il est déjà 25.

Il enlève les cheveux de mon visage et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je souris, me tourne vers lui pour lui voler un bisou et me lève. Je cherche des habits dans l'armoire, je prends un jeans bleu délavé et un tee-shirt vert foncé aux épaules dénudées. Je me dirige vers la porte et regarde Théo. Il est couché sur le côté, sa tête dans sa main droite. Il me détaille de haut en bas en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande en riant.

\- Tu es très belle.

\- Pfff rendors-toi ! je rigole en sortant de la chambre.

Aly est assise à la table de la cuisine, le regard plongé dans son téléphone. Elle joue avec son verre de jus d'orange placé dans l'autre main. Dans combien de temps va-t-elle le renverser ?!

\- Salut ! je déclare.

\- 'lut ! me répond la rousse.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain. Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage et applique de la crème. Je me change, me brosse les dents et me maquille.

\- Merde ! crie Alyssa.

J'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et sors de la salle de bain voir mon amie. Elle est debout devant la table, une tâche sur son jeans. Elle me jette un regard noir alors que je me fous d'elle.

\- T'es un boulet !

Elle pose son portable sur la table et s'en va dans sa chambre se changer. Je passe un coup d'éponge sur la table et me prépare un smoothie. Elle revient et ouvre les placards à la recherche de quoi emmener au lycée.

\- Sinon t'as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, heureusement pour lui ! Bon, il faut que j'y aille, Nolan m'attend, on se retrouve au lycée !

Elle part enfiler ses légendaires baskets blanches et sa veste en jeans puis sort de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Je me lève quand je l'entends toquer à celle-ci. Je vois ses clefs dans le vide-poches et souris. J'ouvre la porte et elle me regarde tout sourire.

\- Oupsi...

\- Aller, va chercher ton Nolan !

\- Fais attention avec Théo, tu sais ce que je pense de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je ferme la porte quand je vois mon amie entrer dans l'ascenseur. Alors que je m'apprête à retourner m'asseoir boire mon smoothie, je vois Théo accoudé contre la porte de ma chambre. Il est vêtu uniquement d'un jeans noir d'où dépasse l'élastique blanc de son boxer. Mon Dieu qu'il est sexy ! Je m'approche de lui en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Il sourit de plus belle. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je fixe ses yeux et il baisse la tête pour m'embrasser en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je pourrais rester collée contre son corps toute la journée.

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Y a des chambres ou des lits pour ça ! s'exaspère Lou en entrant dans l'appart.

Je devine son air, un mélange de colère et de dégoût. Je lâche Théo et me tourne vers mon amie.

\- T'étais partie où ? je m'inquiète.

\- Dans la voiture.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lui, dit-elle en pointant Théo de doigt.

\- C'est bon, je n'ai pas fait tout un plat avec Isaac, samedi !

\- Il n'a pas tué sa sœur.

\- Lou ! je m'indigne. Arrête ! On a compris.

\- Bref, je cherche mes affaires et je m'en vais. Tu devrais y aller aussi, il est bientôt quarante.

\- On t'emmène ? demande Théo.

\- Toi ? Plutôt prendre une balle de la part de Monroe que d'être dans la même voiture ! s'exclame mon amie.

Je la regarde en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle m'envoie un sourire et part dans sa chambre récupérer son sac. Je fais de même, Théo a déjà remis son tee-shirt blanc et sa veste noire. La porte claque soudainement, elle est partie. J'espère que cette relation avec Théo, ne va pas me faire perdre mes amies. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, mon choix est déjà défini. Je ne laisserai jamais un garçon me séparer de mes meilleures amies.

Je mets mes bottes à talons et ma nouvelle veste en jeans puis nous sortons. Je n'oublie pas de fermer la porte à clé et on se rend dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés en bas, on se dirige vers la voiture de Théo. Je m'y installe et il démarre.

\- T'es suicidaire, quand même ! je déclare en riant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Proposer à Lou de l'emmener au lycée ! Rend-toi directement chez les chasseurs, tant que t'y es !

\- Je voulais être gentil.

\- Avec Lou, pour être gentil, il faut venir avec des cookies le matin ! je ris.

\- Je prends note ! il rit à son tour.

Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et se concentre sur la route et en quelques minutes nous arrivons sur le parking du lycée. Je pose ma main sur la poignée mais Théo me retient. Je lui fais face.

\- Au fait, merci Léna.

\- Pour ?

\- Me donner une seconde chance...

Je souris et fixe ses yeux. Il monte sa main le long de mon bras et vient passer son pouce sur mes lèvres en passant le reste de ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse.

\- Je t'aime, Léna.

Il rit et colle son front contre le mien sans lâcher mon visage.

\- Faut que j'y aille, je murmure.

\- Passe une bonne journée, je te recherche à 14 heures.

\- Ça marche.

Je lui vole un dernier bisou et sort de la voiture. Je cours quand j'entends la sonnerie du début de l'heure.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Quand j'arrive au lycée, accompagnée d'Aly et de son fidèle Nolan, je rejoins Corey et Mason, déjà en route pour aller en cours tandis que ma meilleure amie et son petit copain partent dans la direction opposée, sur les traces de Liam.

Je m'incruste entre les deux jeunes hommes en grande conversation, leur causant une petite frayeur par la même occasion.

\- T'es sacrément amochée, commente Corey en pointant ma pommette du doigt.

\- Ouais, grâce à l'autre connard. Mais je lui ai renvoyé l'ascenseur, hein, je lance en me vantant presque.

\- Euh… et tu n'es pas censée guérir ? me questionne Mason d'un air perplexe. Tu sais, ton super pouvoir de loup.

\- Je crois que mon super pouvoir a un beug technique, en ce moment, je réplique d'une voix monotone en entrant la première dans la salle.

Au moment de déballer mes affaires, je me rends compte que j'ai fait une boulette. J'ai comme qui dirait oublié mes affaires de cours. Je me demande où j'ai encore laissé ma tête, ce matin. Faut que j'arrête de traîner avec des garçons, moi, ça détériore ma matière grise. Va falloir que j'ordonne à Aly et Léna de me pendre avec ma queue de cheval si je commence à laisser trainer des chaussettes sales un peu partout…

Je sors alors ma pochette à dessins –qui ne quitte jamais mon sac, vu qu'elle est dédiée au loisir « que faire quand on s'emmerde en cours »-. Elle m'est plus utile que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Tant pis, je sacrifierais quelques feuilles vierges pour y annoter mon cours. On s'adapte en fonction de son environnement, après tout.

Un stylo apparait alors soudainement sur ma table, comme tombé du ciel. Effectivement, sans stylo, mes feuilles ne me seraient d'aucune utilité. A moins que je ne me découvre une subite passion pour les origamis et les cocottes en papier.

Je jette un œil au tour de moi pour découvrir le sourire moqueur de Corey. Je lui retourne un signe de tête reconnaissant, mes lèvres plissées en un petit rictus amusé. Je suis un peu quiche sans doute, comme le dirait les filles.

Je m'installe ensuite dans le silence et guette l'arrivée de Léna. C'est Théo qui est censé la déposer. Sauf, que vu son passé, c'est clair qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance. Mais Léna s'obstine. Je crois vraiment que cet abruti fini s'est attribué une place de choix dans le cœur de ma meilleure amie. Même si je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, je ne suis pas prête à faire table rase de son passé d'assassin et au moindre faux pas, je lui règlerais son compte. Et si ce n'est pas moi qui se charge de lui, Aly s'en fera un plaisir, vu qu'elle partage –plus ou moins- mon avis.

En parlant du loup –de la Banshee, sans mauvais jeu de mots-, celle-ci débarque cinq secondes avant la seconde sonnerie, les joues légèrement rosies et un grand sourire qui lui fend le visage. Je dois au moins reconnaitre que le syndrome Théo la rend plus souriante que d'habitude.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Nous sortons du cours de français avec une expression plus ou moins enthousiaste. Comment dire. La prof nous a rendu le devoir qu'on a fait lundi. Ahem. Comment dire que j'ai complètement foiré ? Bon, pour ma défense… euh, je n'ai rien à dire pour me défendre, j'ai juste un peu oublié de réviser. En même temps, je n'avais pas que ça à faire. À quoi ça va me servir, le français, de toute façon, je n'irai probablement jamais en France. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, ils font chier, les français, avec toutes leurs règles de grammaire et de conjugaison hyper compliquées ? Je crois que je vais étudier le chinois, ça sera plus simple. Eux, ils ne s'embêtent pas avec des accords et des conjugaisons, au moins.

\- T'en tires, une tronche, Aly, rit Mason. T'as loupé à quel point ?

\- F, je réponds.

\- Oh.

\- De toute façon, je m'en fous, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me servir plus tard.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, philosophe Liam.

\- T'as eu combien, toi ?

\- E-, dit-il fièrement.

Je le frappe à l'épaule en riant. Nous nous dirigeons tous au réfectoire, et allons chercher nos plateaux. Nous prenons place à une grande table qui peut contenir tout notre groupe – qui est plutôt conséquent, ma foi -, sous l'habituel œil suspicieux de certains élèves. Ils feraient mieux de retirer le balai qu'ils ont dans le cul, ceux-là, parce que ça devient assez grave.

Je croise le regard de Robin, assis à quelques tables avec son habituelle bande de zozos. Il me fixe avec un regard meurtrier, ce à quoi je réponds par un sourire ironique et un clin d'œil. Je reporte ensuite mon attention sur le contenu de mon plateau repas. Une salade verte en guise d'entrée, une espèce de purée orange et des légumes en guise de plat, et une compote de pomme industrielle en dessert. Merveilleux. Je crois que même si je commandais un repas au McDo, ça serait meilleur que ces trucs qu'ils osent appeler repas.

\- Appétissant, hein ? ironise Lou.

\- Carrément.

Je décide de tout de même de manger, parce qu'une Aly qui a le ventre vide, ce n'est jamais bon signe. J'observe Liam engloutir son repas en quelques minutes avec dégoût. Ce mec est un vrai porc. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu manger proprement une seule fois. Je détourne donc le regard de cet horrible spectacle, et me décide de me joindre à la conversation de Léna et Corey. Ils débattent à propos d'écriture - Corey écrit des chansons, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître -, ce n'est finalement pas vraiment une conversation pour moi. Les seules choses étant dans mes capacités et se rapprochant de près ou de loin de l'écriture, ce sont les articles sportifs que j'écrivais pour le journal du collège et les devoirs de bio que j'avais l'an dernier –ben oui, j'ai validé la matière donc j'ai plus de bio, maintenant-.

\- Tu sais, Lou, je dis à mon amie en me tournant vers elle. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre un chien.

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de question. Pour qu'il nous fasse pipi dans l'appart et qu'il nous fasse chier à longueur de journée, c'est non négociable.

\- Il y a plein de chiens qui vivent en appartement et ça se passe bien !

\- Léna déteste les animaux, et moi aussi. Donc non.

Roh, elle fait chier. Ça a aussi des désavantages de vivre avec elles. Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. J'adore les animaux depuis toujours. Quand j'avais huit ans, je me suis même essayée à l'équitation. Bon, ce n'était pas très glorieux, puisque le poney n'avait pas l'air de me vouloir sur son dos, mais j'ai quand même continué à aller m'occuper des chevaux et des poneys du centre, accompagnée de mon fidèle grand frère. Pour mes treize ans, Maman m'a offert un chat, mais le pauvre petit Carmen s'est fait écraser par une voiture alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans. Depuis, on n'a plus eu aucun animal domestique à la maison, parce que Maman a été traumatisée par la mort de notre premier et dernier matou.

\- Quand t'habiteras avec Nolan, tu pourras t'acheter tous les animaux que tu veux, ajoute Lou, comme pour me consoler.

Sauf que non, puisque je manque de m'étouffer avec ma purée. Elle n'est pas bien, cette fille, ou quoi ? Elle a dû fumer quelque chose, pour sortir un truc pareil.

\- Non pas que ça me mette en joie à l'idée que t'ailles habiter avec ce mou du slip, mais ça risque quand même d'arriver non ?

\- Lou, on vient à peine de commencer à sortir ensemble !

\- Non, mais vous deux, c'est pour la vie, je le sens.

\- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en amour ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Mais je m'y connais en Alyssa Remy, et je sens que quand tu le regardes, tu sais toi aussi que vous deux, c'est plus qu'un amour d'adolescents.

\- Beurk, Lou, arrête ça, la guimauve, ça ne te va pas du tout, je grimace.

\- Hé ! J'essaie d'être un soutien pour ton amour propre, et toi, tu me traites comme un œuf d'autruche avarié !

\- Mon amour propre se porte très bien, merci, je ris. Par contre, ton visage…

\- Quoi, mon visage ?

\- T'as de la purée sur le pif.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se touche le nez.

\- Où ça ?

\- Juste là.

Je brandis une fourchette pleine de purée et éjecte la substance pâteuse en plein dans la face de ma chère amie. Celle-ci pousse un cri indigné, ce qui attire le regard de tous les autres présents à la table –et probablement tous les gens des autres tables autour-. Lou grogne et brandit sa compote de pommes, qu'elle ouvre et me jette à la figure. Je m'apprête à prendre la cruche pleine d'eau en vue de faire prendre à Louna Collins une petite douche improvisée, mais quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras.

\- Liam, lâche-moi, je dis avec une voix que je veux énervée, mais qui ressemble plus à un gloussement qu'autre chose.

Léna soupire, nous attrape toutes les deux par le bras et nous traîne aux toilettes. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se prend pour notre mère. Ce n'est pas méchant, hein, mais c'est marrant. Elle indique aux autres de garder nos sacs et nous traîne presque par les oreilles en direction des toilettes des filles. Nous nous lavons le visage, et je constate avec horreur que j'ai de la compote de pomme dans les cheveux. J'entreprends donc de laver ce désastre, pendant que Lou fait de même de son côté, et que Léna tape du pied en nous jetant des regards noirs.

\- Vous êtes des gosses, rit Mason lorsque nous revenons à la table.

\- Ouais, je dis sur un ton fier.

\- Tu sais, Aly, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment, observe Corey.

\- Je suis tellement parfaite que tout ce qu'on dit de moi est forcément un compliment.

\- Si ça t'amuse de croire ça, glousse Lou.

\- Mais bien sûr que t'es parfaite, rit Nolan en me tirant par la taille pour m'assoir sur ses genoux.

Je lui souris tendrement, et m'apprête à l'embrasser, quand Lou nous interrompt :

\- Vous êtes… beurk, dit-elle en mimant des vomissements intempestifs.

\- Je suis d'accord, rit Léna.

\- Toi, avec ton Théo, ce n'est pas mieux, donc ferme-là.

\- Ouais, mais nous on se retient en public, alors que vous.

\- Heu pardon ? Vous vous retenez ? T'as pas la même vision de moi de « se retenir », dis donc.

Nous éclatons toutes les deux de rire, et Lou soupire en riant légèrement. Je me suis quand même retenue d'insulter Théo, comme vous avez pu le constater.

\- Bon, on doit aller en cours, dit Alec d'un ton faussement joyeux.

\- Ouais, youpi, je dis avec un soupir, en levant le poing en l'air. On a anglais, en plus. De quoi me motiver.

Nolan dépose un rapide bisou sur ma joue, avant de se lever, ce qui me force à me lever aussi, étant donné que j'étais sur ses genoux. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre cours d'anglais tout en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. C'est fou ce qu'avec eux, j'ai l'impression qu'on peut passer d'une discussion sérieuse à des rires intempestifs en moins de deux minutes.


	28. Chapitre 28

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour à vous !

A titre d'information, je préviens que nous ne savons pas encore quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, mais que nous ferons au plus vite pour rester dans les temps.

(N'oubliez pas non plus que les reviews sont gratuites et nous font énormément plaisir (du moment qu'elles ne sont pas méchantes sans justifications ;) )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 28**

 _« La vie n'est pas un rêve parfait »_

 ** _~POV Louna~_**

L'après-midi passe à une vitesse hallucinante. Entre temps, je suis passée à l'appart récupérer mes affaires, ainsi qu'une boîte de cookies que j'ai dégustée pendant le trajet de retour au lycée. Parce que oui, les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui, mais n'oublions pas le temps des retenues.

Ce qui explique ma présence forcée au milieu des singes de mon équipe de Lacrosse, alors qu'il fait un temps magnifique dehors. Quoiqu'on s'en fout tous de la météo, mais le fait est que. Voilà.

C'est le bordel. Le coach s'est barré deux minutes pour aller faire chier son peuple en salle des profs et ça a été suffisant pour que la scène d'hier recommence.  
Oui, mais comme on n'est plus à l'époque des cavernes et qu'on évolue en s'adaptant à notre environnement, maintenant ce n'est plus nos poings qu'on se balance dans la gueule, mais des livres d'éco.  
C'est pas du joli-joli. En plus, je ne fais même pas d'éco. Jamais entendu parler, et ça ne me manque pas.  
En ce qui me concerne, je regarde la scène d'un œil morne. Cette équipe, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. On n'arrivera jamais à se mettre d'accord, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.  
Je me contente de jeter un regard sur Liam, toutes les dix secondes, juste pour être sûre. Un dérapage est vite arrivé. Puis bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était du corps à corps. Là, ils ont les étagères de la bibliothèque comme remparts.  
A la réflexion, c'est un peu comme une bataille de bouffe, mais avec des livres.  
Heureusement, tous les joueurs ne sont pas des sales gosses. Corey, heu... le mec a moitié chauve et un autre qui n'a aucune caractéristique particulière, sont assis à ma table, en train de faire leurs exos comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Ah, et Nolan est au petit coin - je suis sûre qu'il s'est barré, le traître-.

\- Rangez-moi ce bordel, non d'un chien ! s'exclame le coach après avoir renversé la moitié de son café en trébuchant sur un livre égaré.

Ok. Alors, y a juste moi qui trouve que ce qu'ils ont fait à ces livres est un sacrilège et qu'ils mériteraient la peine de mort rien que pour ça ?  
Le coach a pour une fois fait dans le traditionnel. Il s'est contenté de nous distribuer des livres d'éco -paraît que c'est sa matière -qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être multifonctions, dans ce lycée ?!-, et de nous indiquer les pages et les exos. Sauf que voilà. Avec la troisième Guerre Mondiale qui se déroule juste à côté, c'est un peu un handicap pour la concentration.  
Finstock s'installe derrière son bureau et pose bruyamment ses pieds sur celui-ci. Il s'empare alors d'une pile de copie et d'un stylo qu'il mâchouille avec inattention en laissant ses yeux flâner sur les premières lignes de la copie.

Je pose négligemment ma tête dans la paume de ma main et fixe les différentes expressions faciales qui se succèdent sur les traits du prof.

Au final, il griffonne un commentaire illisible accompagné d'un D+.

Pas brillant tout ça. Je ne sais pas trop si c'était mérité ou s'il s'est fait influencé par l'environnement néfaste.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en jetant un œil à Liam. Celui-ci s'est retiré entre deux rayons de la bibliothèques accompagné de deux compères et lance des regards meurtriers au camp adverse à travers les interstices entre les livres des différentes étagères. Au moins ont-ils arrêté de se les jeter à la gueule. C'est pas tout ça, mais de un, les livres ça coûte la peau des fesses, de deux c'est sacré et de trois ça n'a pas pour but de défigurer quiconque.

Le coach tape son bureau du bout de son stylo pour obtenir l'attention de tous les joueurs puis déclare d'une voix morne :

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous amuser, vous vous assiérez, j'ai deux mots à vous dire et une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque à vous faire part. Je pense que mon discours sur la maturité, je vais me le garder, vous êtes des cas désespérés.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le coach s'arrête enfin de parler. Je remercie le bon Dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise en entendant ce qu'il avait à nous dire.

J'ai bien vite remarqué que lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous faire chier, le coach pouvait se montrer très innovateur.  
Il lui ai passé par la tête que la cohésion de notre équipe passait d'abord par la cohésion des joueurs -pas besoin d'avoir fait 6 ans d'études pour le comprendre-. Il a donc décidé de nous regrouper en binômes –j'en ai ras la casquette, des binômes, soit dit en passant-. Bien sûr il a fallu qu'il mette les ennemis jurés ensemble, ce qui explique pourquoi Liam est actuellement collé à Robert numéro 2. Le pauvre co-capitaine, sa tête de loup battu me ferait presque pitié. Il y montre autant d'enthousiasme que s'il devait sauter du dernier étage de la tour Eiffel sans harnais de sécurité. Ou alors s'il devait par tout hasard se faire enlever par des extraterrestres qui en voudraient à sa vertu. Ou alors... Bref, vous avez compris l'idée, quoi.  
Corey s'est retrouvé avec un grand baraqué à la tête de con et de mon côté, je me coltine Nolan. Il paraît qu'il a eu du mal à me caser, le coach, vu que je déteste tout le monde. Mais comme je passe mon temps à gueuler sur Nolan, bah c'est lui l'heureux élu. Honnêtement je suis presque contente de me retrouver avec lui. J'veux dire, j'aurais préféré Corey, mais c'est déjà mieux que Robert numéro 2 – j'aurais immanquablement fini par lui tarer sa crosse dans le trouduc- . En plus, Nolan sort avec Aly, ce qui m'est plutôt profitable dans le sens où j'aurais un moyen de pression sur le co-capitaine. On verra bien qui donnera les ordres.

Et maintenant, je dois me dépêcher de ranger la partie de la bibliothèque que la bibliothécaire m'a attribuée. Quand cette vieille carne est entrée dans sa bibliothèque chérie, j'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir une attaque. Apparemment, le coach n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire qu'il monopolisait son lieu de paix le temps de notre retenue. De toute manière, il n'a pas l'air de la porter dans son cœur, cette mégère. Enfin, je m'emporte un peu, je ne la connais même pas. C'est juste qu'il faut que je sois au boulot dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure et qu'au lieu de me préparer, je ramasse des livres à moitié morts au combat alors que je n'ai même pas pris part à la bataille. C'est de l'injustice. Une raison de plus à ma répulsion envers les gens.

\- Arrête de regarder Liam comme ça, on dirait que tu cherches à faire exploser sa tête par la seule force de ta pensée.

\- Mais c'est le cas ! je m'exclame à voix basse en me tournant vers Corey. C'est de sa faute si on est encore coincés ici. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le laisserais se démerder tout seul et je me barrerais.

\- On est une meute, tu te rappelles. L'entraide, l'esprit d'équipe et tout ça…

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas supporter Liam ? je rétorque avec surprise.

\- C'est pas seulement de Liam que je parle. Et c'est pas que je peux pas le supporter, c'est juste que… je sais pas trop. Avec lui, j'y arrive pas.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, moi, je n'y arrive avec personne, je ris.

Il laisse échapper un léger rire et se fait immédiatement reprendre par la bibliothécaire en furie.

\- Dis, t'es pas censé ranger l'autre bout de la bibliothèque ? je lui demande alors en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être bien. Je te donne d'abord un coup de main pour que tu puisses aller bosser.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Arrête d'être aussi méfiante, s'amuse-t-il. C'est Mason qui m'en a parlé, je ne sais plus quand. Ne me demande même pas comment ce sujet est venu à la discussion, j'en sais rien.

Mes lèvres se plissent dans un petit sourire puis je le remercie avec sincérité. Voilà un vrai gentleman !

 **oOo**

Je devrais penser à faire un petit cadeau à Corey pour m'avoir empêché de me faire virer. Parce que bon, ça me pendait au nez depuis un bon petit bout de temps, vu que j'ai raté euh… combien de services j'ai raté depuis qu'on nous a embauchées ? Je dirais au moins trois. P'têtre même quatre. Pas cinq, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non plus.

Enfin bref, je suis à l'heure pour le boulot, donc tout va bien.

Lorsqu'Aly et moi franchissons l'imposante porte du _Blue Ruin Bar_ , j'adresse le plus faux de mes sourires au patron puis on s'enferme dans le vestiaire. Honnêtement, ce mec m'horripile. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit de la famille de Robert numéro deux. Ils ont tous les deux la même sale tronche.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Scott, lâche soudainement Aly alors que je boutonne ma chemise.

\- De quoi ? je l'interroge en fronçant un sourcil.

Elle désigne mon épaule encore un peu bleue d'un signe du menton tandis qu'elle s'accroupie pour relacer ses chaussures.

\- Ah ça. Ouais, je vais y penser, je lance.

Elle me lance un regard sceptique, pas convaincu par mes paroles. Je décide alors de changer de sujet et quoi de mieux que le cas Nolan pour détourner la conversation ?

\- Et avec Nolan, ça se passe comment ?

\- Je sais ce que tu fais, Lou, je te connais mieux que toi-même.

Elle n'a pas tort. Je suis grillée.

\- Oui, bon. Et avec ton Nolan, alors ?

\- Bah, ça va. Je l'aime bien.

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu l'aimes bien, je ricane gentiment.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Quand tu le regardes y a presque de la guimauve qui te pendouille des oreilles. Pire que Léna.

Elle ne répond rien mais m'envoie une pichenette dans la joue, ne faisant qu'agrandir mon sourire moqueur.

\- Sinon, tu te rappelles que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Léna ? reprend-elle en sortant du vestiaire.

\- Tu changes de sujet, là, je lui fais remarquer.

\- Je sais pas trop quoi lui acheter, continue-t-elle en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Je hausse un sourcil, pensive. Moi non plus, j'en sais rien.

\- On a encore le temps, conclue-t-elle finalement juste avant que nous n'arrivions face à notre patron.

Celui-ci se contente de nous tendre nos plateaux avant de nous indiquer une direction à prendre. C'est dingue ça. Depuis qu'on est arrivées, il ne nous nous à pas adressé une seule fois la parole pour un mot gentil. Pas un seul ! En plus, il nous colle dans deux salles éloignées, histoire d'être sûr qu'on ne va pas s'adresser la parole durant nos heures de service. Espèce de vieux vicieux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je commence à bosser. C'est toujours la même chose. Table 4, table 7, table 21, table 22 et table 24. Toujours les mêmes, soir après soir.

\- Bonsoir messieurs dames, Puis je vous proposer un apéritif ? je leur demande poliment avec habitude sans lever les yeux de mon petit carnet.

\- Peut-être bien, répond une voix masculine à la consonance sensuelle.

Je lève les yeux pour me retrouver face à un groupe de quatre personnes. Trois garçons, et une fille aux cheveux décolorés.

Je rive mon regard à celui qui m'a adressé la parole, un grand brun aux yeux cannelles. Je lui envoie une expression neutre et réitère ma question :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

Il continue de me fixer, un petit sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. Et c'est là que je me dis que ce genre de personne est inutile. D'ailleurs, ce que je fais c'est aussi inutile. Mais bon, faut bien payer les factures.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? me demande le brun.

Ça me fait penser que pour le cadeau de Léna, je pourrais lui offrir un livre sur l'élevage de chimpanzé pour les nuls. Ça lui sera peut être utile. Dans un futur très éloigné.

\- Une bière ? Du vin ? Un soda ? j'embraye sans avoir écouté sa question.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? réitère-t-il.

\- On n'est pas sur _Meetic_.

Alors tu vas te faire foutre.

\- Ce sera quoi pour vous ? je reprends en me tournant vers les trois autres.

\- Un coca, répond la nana avec un sourire suite à ma répartie. Et ces deux-là prendront un whisky et le gros lourd prendra une tequila. Comme tous les jeudis, ajoute-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

J'acquiesce puis je note sans faire attention au regard lubrique que l'autre débile pose sur moi tout en envisageant un deuxième cadeau pour ma meilleure amie, qui fête quand même ses 18 ans ! 18 ans putain. J'arrive pas à y croire. Aly les a déjà eus en début d'année et maintenant c'est au tour de Léna. Je vais être la dernière.

Sinon, un parapluie banane, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Original et unique. Je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera. Ou pas. Dans le pire des cas, c'est moi qui l'utiliserais. Ou pas.

Après avoir ramené la commande en cuisine, je me dirige d'un pas rapide et discret –je commence à acquérir la méthode, petit à petit- vers la table suivante. C'est une petite famille, avec deux enfants aux apparences plutôt sages. Mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, c'est toujours trompeur, comme disait ma mère.

Les adultes me saluent d'un sourire lorsque je me plante face à leur table, armée de mon petit bloc-notes. Je leur retourne un sourire professionnel, puis répète le même discours que précédemment tout en écoutant les réponses d'une oreille assez distraite.

Je me demande ce qu'elle pense des pantoufles canards. Ça lui plairait peut-être. M'enfin, si je veux être sûre que ça lui plaise vraiment, il suffit que je colle la tête à Théo à la place des canards… Pas bête, comme idée. Sauf que je serais bien trop tentée de lui écraser les pieds, du coup…

\- Serait-ce possible de remplacer les pâtes par des frittes ? me demande la mère, sans s'être délaissée de son sourire. Ma fille préférerait, se justifie-t-elle.

Les gosses sont vraiment chiants. Ne peuvent-ils pas simplement prendre ce qu'on leur donne ?

\- Bien sûr, je réplique, tout en essayant d'empêcher mon sourire de se faner.

C'est qu'ils sont chiants, quand même. Les gosses, et les parents qui vont avec.


	29. Chapitre 29

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Hello les lecteurs !

Voici enfin le prochain chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Au programme ; des cookies et une petite escapade romantique.

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 29**

 _« Le fond du cœur est plus loin que le bout du monde »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Plongée jusqu'au cou dans mes révisions d'histoire, je sursaute quand Lou débarque dans ma chambre d'un coup. Elle me fixe avec un large sourire.

\- Oui ? je souris en levant la tête.

\- Est-ce que Mademoiselle Tyler aurait dix minutes à consacrer à la cuisine ? Car voyez-vous, il est presque treize heures et les deux filles qui lui servent d'amies sont dans l'incapacité à cuisiner, puis, les cookies au beurre de cacahuète c'est bon, mais ça ne vaut pas les bons petits plats de cette charmante demoiselle.

\- Lou, ravale ton sarcasme ! lance Aly depuis la cuisine.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et me fixe en souriant comme une gamine qui attend de recevoir ses cadeaux à Noël.

\- Alors ?!

\- Je sais pas, je n'arrive plus à marcher, tu sais, mes chevilles ont triplé de volume avec ce que tu viens de dire ! je ris.

\- Ah non ! Sinon plus de talons !

\- Un point pour Lou ! cris à nouveau Alyssa. Bon Léna, dépêche-toi, j'ai faim !

Je ris de plus belle et pose mon stylo sur le bureau pour me rendre dans la cuisine.

\- Calme-toi sinon je te cuis un steak !

\- Beurk, tu n'oserais pas ?!

\- Tiens donc, tu me défis ?

\- Un point pour Léna, déclare Lou.

\- Bon ok c'est perdu d'avance. Je t'aime Léna !

\- Mmh mmh.

Quand je passe devant la table, je vois qu'elle est déjà mise, bon ok, elles ont la dalle ! J'ouvre le frigo et vois qu'il reste des œufs, des poivrons, carottes et courgettes, je vais pouvoir préparer une bonne omelette, accompagnée par des filets de poulets pour Lou et moi. J'épluche, lave et coupe les légumes avant de les rajouter avec les œufs dans une poêle. Dans une autre, je fais cuire les morceaux de poulet et quand le tout est cuit, je me tourne pour chercher les assiettes et vois que les filles sont déjà à table. Je remplis leurs assiettes et vais les rejoindre.

\- Bon appétit, on déclare en même temps.

\- Par contre, vous faites la vaisselle.

\- Pas de problème.

Je mange à vitesse grand V pour pouvoir retourner réviser. Une fois fini, je vais m'installer à mon bureau, réviser l'histoire. J'ai beau avoir fait des fiches colorées, avec des dessins, qui donnent envie d'apprendre, rien n'y fait, l'histoire ne me passionne guère.

Je laisse finalement tomber mes révisions au bout de deux heures pour prendre mon ordinateur. Je m'installe sur mon lit et ouvre le chapitre en cours. Je suis arrivée au moment clé de mon roman, le personnage principal est face à un choix qui va être déterminant pour le reste de l'histoire. J'ai, pour cela, décidé « d'innover », je vais écrire les deux versions possibles et laisser le choix aux lecteurs de la suite, si lecteur un jour il y a. C'était un des conseils de Brooke, innover pour s'imposer. J'espère qu'elle a raison.

Je suis stoppée dans mon élan par la sonnerie de mon téléphone posé sur mon bureau. Je me lève péniblement et le déverrouille, il s'agit d'un message de Théo.

 **[De Théo : prépare-toi princesse, je viens te chercher dans 15 minutes.]**

Je souris bêtement devant mon portable, puis me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai encore mon pyjama qui est constitué d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt de Gab', bien trop grand pour moi. J'ouvre mon armoire et après cinq minutes d'hésitation j'opte finalement pour un haut blanc et un jeans bleu troué. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, il ne me reste que dix minutes pour me préparer. Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage, mets ma crème, de l'anticerne et du mascara.

On toque à la porte d'entrée quand je termine de mettre mon soin dans les cheveux. J'ouvre celle de la salle de bain pour ouvrir mais Lou me devance. Quand elle voit que c'est Théo, elle manque de lui claquer la porte au nez, jusqu'à ce que son regard se porte sur ce qu'il lui tend. Des cookies.

\- Tiens, dévore ça à la place de ma tête.

\- Tu ne les as pas empoisonnés ?

\- Non, t'inquiète, il rit.

\- Ah ben alors, heu...merci.

Je termine le laçage de ma botte, et prends Théo par le bras pour sortir de l'appart. On arrive devant sa voiture sans avoir échangé un mot. Il se met face à moi et me colle contre la voiture, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Il me fixe avec ses yeux verts étincelants. Il vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son baiser est si débordant d'amour qu'il me fait presque tomber en arrière, heureusement que sa voiture est là !

Je ferme les yeux pour savourer chaque instant et passe une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos en le rapprochant le plus près de moi. Il met une de ses mains sur ma taille et pose l'autre sur la vitre de la voiture. Sa bouche vient se glisser dans mon cou. Sentir son souffle chaud contre moi me fait frissonner.

Je lève la tête et ouvre les yeux. Je vois à la fenêtre deux têtes que je connais trop bien mes meilleures amies. Je souris et Théo lance une rafale de bisous sous mon oreille. Mon Dieu ! Je pousse -malgré moi- un léger gémissement.

\- Oh ! Y a des lits pour ça ! hurle Lou à la fenêtre.

Je ris et Théo lève la tête pour regarder les filles, puis moi. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois puis m'ouvre la porte pour que je m'y installe. Il lève le bras pour saluer les espionnes puis vient s'installer au volant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à les voir à la fenêtre !

\- Moi non plus ! je ris.

Il rit à son tour puis démarre la voiture. Il allume la radio et quitte le parking. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et je la lui sers légèrement. On sort de _Beacon Hills_ et on s'engouffre sur l'autoroute.

\- On va où ?

\- Tu verras, il répond en me jetant un regard amusé.

J'ai horreur des surprises. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où l'on va, ça m'angoisse. Rien que de penser au fait d'angoisser mon pouls s'accélère. Les filles ont la fâcheuse tendance de dire que penser au stress va me faire stresser et que du coup, je stresse à cause du stress. Quelqu'un a compris quelque chose ? Non ? C'est normal ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre. C'est « Léna » comme disent Aly et Lou.

\- Panique pas princesse, je ne vais pas te tuer !

\- Ah ah ah, très drôle, surtout venant de toi !

Il me sourit et retourne à sa conduite. Il faut dire que ça fait plus de quinze minutes qu'on roule et je ne sais pas où l'on va. Je pose mon coude sur la portière et fixe le paysage défilant à toute allure sous mes yeux. Rapidement, des panneaux m'interpellent. _Beverly Hills. Los Angeles. San Pedro._ Attendez, _Los Angeles_ ?

\- Ne me dit pas qu'on va à _Los Angeles_ ?! je m'exclame dans le silence de la voiture.

\- Presque, il répond, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

\- On va où du coup ?

\- Tu verras.

Je tourne la tête pour le fixer.

\- Théooooo ! Dis-moi où on va, je le supplie.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un sourire malicieux.

\- Hum, non, il sourit en passant sa main sur ma joue.

\- Pffff t'es pas cool, je râle.

Je repousse sa main et croise les bras contre ma poitrine. Je détourne la tête de Théo et regarde par la fenêtre. Je me demande bien où il m'emmène.

\- T'es ridicule, Léna ! il rit.

Je me retiens de rire, ne réponds pas et ne quitte pas la route des yeux, les bras toujours croisés.

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Nan.

\- Une enfant ! T'as pas 18 ans bientôt ?

\- Nan, je réponds avec un léger sourire.

\- Bon ok ne parle plus, je ne te dirais quand même pas où on va.

Je ne lui réponds pas, toujours absorbée par la route. Il roule sur la l-405n durant trente kilomètres puis, au lieu d'aller à droite vers _Los Angeles_ , il tourne à gauche sur la l-10W, direction _Santa Monica_.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Je toise d'un œil suspect les cookies que Théo vient de donner à Lou. Chercherait-il à acheter son amitié ? En tout cas, c'est définitivement la bonne stratégie. Mais bon, c'est Théo, quand même. Lou ne va pas devenir sa meilleure amie parce qu'il lui a offert des cookies. No way. À la limite, elle l'insultera moins. Enfin, en face à face j'entends. Je ne crois pas qu'elle arrêtera un jour de l'insulter dans sa tête. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- T'es sûre que tu veux manger ça ?

\- S'ils sont effectivement empoisonnés, et que je meurs, je voudrais que tu tues Théo pour moi.

\- Aucun problème, je ris.

Elle croque donc dans l'un des cookies.

\- Pas le meilleur que j'ai mangé, mais c'est comestible pour quelque chose donné par PsychoThéo.

\- Et ce n'est pas empoisonné.

\- En plus. Je peux au moins lui accorder les efforts qu'il fait.

J'acquiesce. Mais à moins qu'il ne m'offre un paquet de trois kilos de gaufres, je ne lui accorderai rien du tout. Non mais. Ce n'est pas la fête du slip, ici. Déjà, il embarque ma meilleure amie je-ne-sais-où, sans daigner nous en informer, donc je ne vais pas serrer sa main de sitôt. Bref, j'attrape mon livre, qui traînait sur la table basse, et m'installe confortablement sur le canapé. Je reprends ma lecture, tout en enroulant le plaid autour de mes jambes.

\- Tu sais lire, toi ? me demande Lou en riant.

\- Ha, ha, hilarant. Pour ta gouverne, je trouve ce livre génial et à chaque fois que je dois m'arrêter, c'est hyper difficile.

\- Franchement, je me demande bien comment c'est possible que tu lises un bouquin sans le poser après deux minutes de lecture, et sans foutre du chocolat sur les pages.

\- Moque-toi de moi, Louna Collins, mais c'est un livre qui parle de maths. Et c'est Nolan qui me l'a prêté en disant que c'est génial.

\- Ah, Nono, évidemment. Il n'y a que lui qui aurait pu te pousser à lire.

\- Tu parles comme si j'étais une sorte d'anti-livres, c'en est presque offensant.

\- C'est juste qu'à part des mangas et des BD, je ne pensais pas te voir lire un jour. Rien d'offensant.

\- Non, pas du tout, j'ironise en riant. Bref, du coup je ne t'ai pas dit mais on a reçu notre paye aujourd'hui. Le patron a envoyé les fiches de paye par courrier.

\- Ah bon ? Où tu les as mises ?

\- Ben, je les ai mises… merde, je ne me souviens plus.

\- Aly ! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

\- Attends, je vais les trouver, t'inquiète.

\- Ouais, t'as intérêt.

Je me mets donc à regarder aux endroits où je suis passée après avoir cherché le courrier en bas, sous l'œil affligé de Lou. Ouais, je perds tout le temps tout, et étonnamment les documents importants plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'est après vingt minutes de fouilles que je retrouve les enveloppes contenant nos fiches, dont la mienne qui est déjà ouverte, enterrées sous mes livres de classe, sur mon bureau, juste à côté de ma tasse de café du petit déjeuner. C'est ça d'entamer un rangement de bouquins à neuf heures du matin, jamais une bonne idée. Je donne la sienne à une Lou plus que soulagée, qui m'ordonne ensuite de lui donner la mienne pour qu'elle la range et que j'évite d'encore la perdre. Non mais sérieusement ?! Elle ne me fait même pas confiance. Pff.

Ouais, elle a raison, en fait.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

\- Waw !

Je reste bouche bée devant l'entrée de _Pacific Park_. Je serre un peu plus fort la main de Théo et me tourne vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Alors, heureuse ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on m'a dit que je devais faire des efforts. Puis, j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais bien les attractions et _Santa Monica_ c'est une première pour toi, pas vrai ?

\- Si. On y va ?

\- Après toi, princesse !

Je passe devant lui sans lui lâcher la main. On se faufile entre les autres visiteurs. Je promène mon regard tout autour de moi. C'est magnifique. Le grand 8 a l'air génial. Les autres attractions en ont tout autant l'air et l'ambiance qui règne ici est démente. Je tire Théo vers la queue du grand 8 et nous patientons. L'attente dure environ vingt minutes puis nous embarquons dans le quatrième wagon. Dans la montée, Théo me tient le bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je me mets à rire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?

\- Qui ? Moi ? Ça va pas, j'ai peur de ri… aaaaaaaah !

J'éclate de rire et lève les bras tandis que Théo s'agrippe à la barre devant lui. Il crie à chaque descente et j'explose de rire un peu plus à chaque fois. Une fois le tour terminé, il se précipite vers la sortie. Une fois extirpés de la foule, on trouve un banc où s'installer.

\- Alors comme ça t'as eu peur ? je demande ironiquement.

Il me regarde et tire la langue comme un enfant. Je m'approche de lui. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls. Il n'y a que lui et moi. Je le dévisage. Sa barbe taillée, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses splendides yeux en amande d'un vert pétillant d'amour. Je pourrais le croquer là, maintenant. Nos yeux se croisent et on reste là, à se fixer sans parler.

Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes et c'est là que le temps s'arrête. Je ferme les yeux et passe ma main gauche dans ses cheveux. Il incline sa tête vers la gauche et ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Un frisson se propage dans mon corps tout entier. Ses lèvres ont un gout sucré qui me donne envie d'une barbe à papa.

Une barbe à papa, sérieux Léna, t'es en train d'embrasser ton copain et tu penses à manger une barbe à papa ? Je souris à ma réflexion et Théo se détache de mes lèvres. Il me regarde d'un air perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai envie d'une barbe à papa.

\- J'ai une barbe, mais je ne suis pas ton père, il faudra t'en contenter, il sourit.

\- T'es vraiment très drôle Théo, je ris jaune. Nan mais sérieux vient on va en chercher une.

Je le prends par le bras et le force à se lever. Il se met sur ses pattes -veuillez excuser mon jeu de mots- et me suit. Je le tiens par la main et on se faufile entre les gens. On arrive devant un stand de gourmandises. Je regarde les étalages et j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Je pourrais tout dévorer d'un coup. Devant les pommes d'amours, les beignets, les brochettes de fruits enrobés de chocolat, les barbes à papa et les centaines de bonbons différents, je suis une enfant qui ne peut se décider. Je tiens la main de Théo, nos doigts sont enlacés depuis qu'on attend notre tour.

\- Une barbe à papa pour mademoiselle s'il vous plait, demande Théo à la vendeuse.

Je regarde la vendeuse réaliser ma barbe à papa et quand elle me la tend, un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je dépose un bisou sur la joue de mon amoureux une fois qu'il a payé.

Il m'emmène devant les stands de jeux et s'arrête devant le stand de tir. Tiens, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Je rigole, bien sûr. Il s'empare d'un fusil et s'apprête à tirer sur les ballons. Je le regarde faire en mangeant ma barbe à papa. Sans surprise, il réussit tous ses coups.

\- Vous gagnez le gros lot, jeune homme, bravo ! Faites votre choix parmi celles-ci, dit le forain en montrant les grandes peluches accrochées au-dessus des ballons.

\- Celle-là ! il répond en pointant un ours en peluche géant qui tient un cœur rouge avec inscrit « I love You »

L'homme attrape la peluche et la tend à Théo. Il le remercie et on s'en va, l'ours sous le bras. On sort de _Pacific Park_ et on part sur le bord de la plage. Là-bas, on s'installe sur un banc au bord du sable. Il prend un filet de barbe à papa et le met en bouche. Un bout reste collé sur le coin de sa bouche. J'approche mon pouce pour le lui enlever et quand je touche ses lèvres, il attrape mon poignet et lèche mon pouce qui contient le sucre. Cette attention fait naître un nouveau frisson dans mon corps tout entier.

Une fois ma barbe à papa terminée, je vais jeter le bâton dans la poubelle un peu plus loin et retourne aux côtés du beau brun. Il baisse la tête et enlace ses doigts dans les miens puis prend mes jambes pour les mettre sur les siennes. Je me retrouve à moitié sur lui et pose ma tête sur son torse. Sa poitrine monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un flash apparaît. Quand les entraînements de Gabriel étaient terminés, il passait une heure avec moi pour essayer de m'apprendre à maîtriser mon pouvoir. A la fin de cette heure, on aimait rester tous les deux dans la forêt, assis sur un muret, toujours le même d'ailleurs. On passait une demi-heure là-bas sans rien dire, dans la position où je me trouve actuellement. Il m'arrivait parfois de m'endormir sur son épaule car les exercices qu'on faisait m'épuisaient. Alors Gab', en bon gentleman, me portait jusqu'à ma chambre au QG. Ce souvenir me fait verser une larme que j'essuie rapidement du dos de ma main.

\- Léna, ça va ?

\- Oui, oui t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui ça va, c'est juste un souvenir qui m'est revenu.

\- D'accord. Viens, on retourne à la voiture, il faut que je cherche quelque chose.

Il me prend la main et on s'en va direction la voiture. Au bout de trente minutes de marche on arrive à la voiture. Théo installe la peluche sur le siège avant et prend un sac derrière les sièges. Il le met sur son dos et ferme la porte de son véhicule. Il passe sa main autour de ma taille et nous rebroussons chemin jusqu'à la plage. Arrivé sur le sable fin, Théo pose son sac au sol et sort une serviette qu'il déplie.

\- Installe-toi.

Je m'exécute et il me rejoint en vidant son sac. Il dépose sur la serviette des sandwichs, des chips et une bouteille de soda avec des gobelets.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, il déclare avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Non, c'est parfait, Théo. Tu sais, pas besoin de dîner gastronomique pour faire plaisir. Je peux t'assurer que cette attention, cette journée entière me rend heureuse.

\- Tant mieux, princesse, car la journée n'est pas terminée.

J'arque un sourcil et il sourit. Qu'entend-il par-là ? Il est vingt et une heure passée, quand même.

\- Léna, arrête de te prendre la tête et fais-moi confiance.

Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est flippant. Je souris quand il dépose un baiser sur mon front et qu'il me tend un sandwich. C'en est un au jambon fumé, accompagné de chips et de soda, ce repas n'a rien de diététique, mais bon c'est l'attention qui compte comme on dit ! Nous dévorons ce pique-nique et quand nous avons fini, il se lève pour jeter les déchets à la poubelle.

Le temps qu'il fasse l'aller-retour je me penche en arrière en appuyant mes mains dans le sable. Je fixe l'horizon, le soleil disparait petit à petit et la mer est plutôt calme en ce samedi soir. Les nuages, blancs il y a quelques minutes, sont roses à présent. Ce tableau qui s'offre à moi me fait me sentir légère et vidée. Une brise vient me rafraichir. J'inspire un grand coup cet air marin et expire en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? demande mon petit copain en s'installant à mes côtés.

\- Oui. C'est merveilleux, je souffle.

Nous restons là, sans parler, à regarder la mer et ses légères vagues qui commencent à se former sous l'effet du vent qui se lève. Le vent marin est à la fois doux et froid. Je me redresse et frotte mes bras avec mes mains pour me réchauffer sans jamais quitter l'horizon.

Je plisse légèrement les yeux et vois l'image floue d'une femme. Elle est en face de moi, les pieds dans l'eau et me fait des signes. Ses longs cheveux bruns et sa frange volent au vent. Je crois reconnaître cette dame quand elle s'avance vers moi. Elle est habillée de manière élégante avec son chemisier blanc et son pantalon noir. Plus elle avance vers moi et plus je me dis que je la connais. Elle continue de s'avancer et commence à dire mon nom, encore et encore. Ça fait une bonne minute qu'elle marche mais n'est toujours pas devant moi. Elle dit mon nom de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau se mette à trembler.

\- Léna ! s'exclame Théo en me secouant légèrement.

Je secoue la tête et cligne des yeux. La femme en face de moi a disparu. Mon copain me prend dans ses bras et me berce délicatement.

\- Shhhh c'est fini, Léna, calme-toi. Je suis là. Viens, lève-toi, on rentre, tu trembles.

Il m'aide à me lever et enlève son pull gris qu'il me tend pour que je l'enfile. Il se retrouve alors en tee-shirt et moi avec son sweat trop grand qui sent merveilleusement bon. Je fixe ses bras musclés où l'on peut légèrement voir ses veines saillantes. Il se baisse pour ramasser la couverture et la secoue pour enlever les grains de sables. Il la plie de manière négligée et la fourre dans son sac qu'il met sur le dos. Il enlace ses doigts aux miens, puis nous partons en direction de sa voiture qui nous attend sur un parking, non loin de là.


	30. Chapitre 30

**NDA :**

Rating : T

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Toutes nos salutations !

Nous voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ;) ce chapitre continent une légère scène qui pourrait choquer la sensibilité de certains lecteurs, c'est pourquoi nous avons placé ce chapitre en rating T.

Au programme : la suite de la soirée X)

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 30**

 _« Chaque baiser est une fleur dont la racine est le cœur »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Lorsque je vois le SUV métallisé d'Isaac se garer sur le parking du resto, je me dépêche de finir mon service, quitte à renverser sa soupe sur la vieille de la table 7. Quelle idée de prendre une soupe en dessert, aussi. Si même les vieux se mettent à faire n'importe quoi, je me demande où va le monde.

Je cours alors rendre mon tablier et me change à la vitesse de l'éclair puis j'envoie un petit signe de la main à Aly qui me répond par un clin d'œil. Il lui reste encore les desserts à servir à deux tables puis elle sera elle aussi libérée. Si elle ne bavardait pas avec les clients, ça irait tout de suite plus vite. Mais bon… parfois, je me dis qu'elle est peut-être un peu trop aimable. Ce qui est un véritable paradoxe à l'entente de son vocabulaire.

Je franchis alors l'immense porte en verre et m'engouffre dans la voiture d'Isaac pour lui demander d'emblée :

\- T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

\- Non, répond-il hésitant.

\- Je te kidnappe alors.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Léna et Théo sont à _Los Angeles_. A une fête foraine. Je me suis dit que si eux le font, pourquoi pas nous ?

\- Ah, parce que ça t'intéresses les trucs en…euh, à deux ? Je croyais que tu détestais la guimauve, se moque-t-il.

\- C'était juste pour te faire plaisir ! je me vexe. Mais oublie. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tu me vois, moi, franchement, au milieu d'une fête foraine ? Autant pêcher des sardines en maillot de bain au Groenland.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé donner une réponse, me coupe-t-il. Il me prend dans ses bras à moitié pour me retenir prisonnière puis déclare : je serais plus qu'honoré de sortir avec toi pour notre premier rendez-vous. Enfin, le deuxième si on compte la patinoire.

\- Ce n'est pas un rencard.

Je crois bon de mettre les choses au point.

\- Maintenant s'en est un, déclare-t-il en enlaçant ses doigts au miens.

Lorsqu'il comprend qu'il m'a coulé le bec, un sourire victorieux se dessine sur ses lèvres. Peut-être devrais-je lui laisser le dernier mot de temps à autre, juste pour revoir ce sourire.

\- Et quand part-on, si déjà tu me kidnappes ? me demande-t-il malicieusement.

\- Enfin, kidnapper est un bien grand mot. Il faudrait que tu conduises, je lui avoue en riant. Et on part tout de suite, pour répondre à ta question.

\- Tu devrais penser à passer ton permis.

\- Ah mais je l'ai. Depuis un petit bout de temps, même, je dis fièrement.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne conduis pas ?

\- De un, je n'ai pas de voiture sous le coude, de deux, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça m'angoisse, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir passé, ce permis, si tu ne daignes pas conduire ? demande-t-il avec amusement.

\- Oh. C'est ma mère. Elle a insisté. Elle voulait que je puisse un jour reprendre le flambeau de la Chevrolet.

\- Quelle Chevrolet ?

\- Une Impala. C'est une vieille voiture. Elle a appartenu à mon père et à son père avant lui. Depuis, elle moisi dans notre garage. Enfin, ancien garage. Ma mère m'avait confié un jour que mon père comptait me l'offrir pour ma majorité, alors que je venais à peine de voir le jour. Ça comptait beaucoup pour lui. Tu sais, on est loin d'être pauvres et pas ultra riches non plus, mais cette voiture c'était le bien le plus précieux qu'on possédait. Du moins, sentimentalement.

\- Tu pourrais toujours aller la récupérer.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, Isaac. Quand on a quitté _Eureka_ , on n'a pas regardé en arrière. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on va le faire.

Il hoche la tête, comme s'il comprenait de quoi je veux parler, puis ajoute :

\- Un jour, tu pourras y retourner. Même si ça te fous la trouille et le jour où tu seras de nouveau dans ton vrai chez toi, tu te rendras compte à quel point ça t'as manqué, malgré tout ce que t'as traversé là-bas.

Je rive mon regard vers lui, mais le sien s'est perdu dans le vague. Je ne sais pas s'il parlait pour moi ou pour lui. Peut-être pour les deux. Comme quoi seules les âmes en peine se comprennent réellement. J'aimerais quand même bien savoir quelle est son histoire, à lui. Sa vraie histoire.

Mais pas ce soir. Je veux juste qu'on passe un bon moment tous les deux. En plus, ça doit bien faire trois ans que je ne suis plus allée à une fête foraine, alors je reprends d'un ton plus léger :

\- Bref, c'est toi le chauffeur, parce que t'es le plus vieux et que ton sens de l'orientation dépasse celui d'une carotte transgénique, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, précisons-le.

Il lâche un rire amusé puis prend le volant en direction de _Los Angeles_.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

J'enfile ma veste en jean et sors du resto en regardant autour de moi. Je n'aime pas trop être seule la nuit, à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur, non, je n'ai peur de rien, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Non, je n'ai pas peur. C'est faux. Ce n'est pas du tout de la peur, mais plutôt de l'appréhension. Depuis cette nuit fatidique, je n'ai plus jamais aimé sortir le soir, et seule encore moins. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me faire attaquer ce soir. Juste quand les filles ne sont pas là. Ah oui, il y a ces trucs de binômes instaurés par Scott, mais honnêtement, si je me fais attaquer, je préfère que Nolan soit loin et qu'il ne se fasse pas blesser. Non, vraiment, ces binômes ne servent pas à grand-chose. Enfin, ce n'est que mon opinion. D'autres, comme Léna, trouvent ça très bien. Enfin, pour elle, c'est plutôt une bonne excuse pour passer du temps avec son Théo. Lou est également plutôt sceptique à ce propos, même si ça lui permet d'éviter de conduire et d'être collé à Isaac sans que ce soit mal interprété.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'appart, j'enlève mes baskets, que je balance contre le mur qui est sur la droite de la porte d'entrée, et qui sépare notamment en partie le couloir de la cuisine. J'accroche ma veste au porte-manteau, puis pose mon sac à main - que j'ai acheté l'autre jour – sur la table. Je vais dans ma chambre et troque ma tenue actuelle pour un legging noir et un tee-shirt _Mickey Mouse_ , avec des chaussettes chaudes. Je m'installe sur le canapé et m'emmitoufle dans le plaid, avant d'allumer la télé. Je mets la chaîne de sport, et regarde le match de football qui se déroule sur l'écran. Les points rouges et noirs sur l'écran me donnent le tournis, et je les vois de plus en plus flous, sentant mes yeux se fermer contre ma volonté. Lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable retentit, je sursaute violemment, fait tomber un verre de la table basse en donnant un coup de pied dedans, et attrape mon téléphone, pour voir la photo de Nolan affichée sur mon écran.

\- Allô ?

\- _Coucou Aly_ , dit-il avec son habituelle douce voix.

\- Ça va ?

\- _Oui, génial, et toi ?_

\- Disons que je dois encore ramasser du verre brisé sur le parquet du salon.

Le rire du beau gosse qui me sert de petit-ami retentit dans mon haut-parleur, ce qui me pousse à en faire de même. Nolan n'est pas du genre à rire ouvertement et tout le temps – quoique, en ce moment, cela lui arrive de plus en plus -, mais lorsqu'il rit, toute la planète a envie de rire avec lui. Et ça me rend heureuse que je sois celle qui le fait rire.

\- _Toujours fidèle à toi-même, hein ?_

\- Toujours ! dis-je fièrement.

\- _Est-ce que t'es sûre que c'était un compliment ?_

\- J'ai pour habitude de prendre les insultes pour des compliments, j'ai bien peur ça aille avec la confiance en soi.

\- _Et ça, c'est une grande qualité !_

\- Viens chez moi, je lâche malgré moi.

Zut, zut. Pourquoi je ne réfléchis jamais avant de parler ?

\- _Ok, j'arrive._

\- Tu n'as pas de voiture, je lui rappelle.

\- _Mon père m'emmène._

\- Sérieux ?

\- _Il me doit un service._

\- Oh, d'accord. À tout de suite, alors.

\- _Ouaip._

Il raccroche, et je jette un œil à ma tenue. Bon, je sais qu'il s'en fout complètement de ma tenue, mais mon tee-shirt est en décomposition, et mon legging a un trou au niveau de mon postérieur. Disons que des ciseaux ont eu la bonne idée de squatter mon lit. Du coup, je cours dans ma chambre et enfile une tenue décente, mais toujours aussi confortable. Un jean souple, et un crop top bleu ciel – si, si, je porte des crop tops, ça m'arrive, pas souvent mais ça m'arrive -. Les couleurs pastel me vont bien, ça donne l'impression que je suis un ange, alors que bon, je suis autant un ange qu'Harry Potter est intelligent et raisonnable – je vous assure que sans Hermione, il serait mort dans le premier film -. Bref.

La sonnette retentit environ dix minutes plus tard, et je cours à la porte, manquant de me casser la gueule à trois reprises. Oui, j'aurais pu simplement déambuler vers la porte d'entrée de façon stylée et nonchalante, mais ça ne me ressemble pas trop. Disons que je préfère les courses effrénées et imaginaires contre des abeilles imaginaires. J'ouvre la porte et bondit sur Nolan, capturant ses lèvres dans la seconde. Oui, je suis un peu dans l'excès.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? dit-il en riant, une fois que je me suis décrochée de lui.

\- Oui, carrément.

Je le fais entrer, et il accroche sa veste au porte-manteau. Je m'empare de sa main, et le tire de force jusqu'au canapé. Nous nous asseyons, et je me blottis dans ses bras, tandis qu'il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe. Il se met à jouer avec mes cheveux, comme il adore le faire, puis je soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Faut que je me lève pour allumer la télé.

\- Mais quelle fainéante, se moque-t-il.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je l'assume complètement et j'en suis fière.

\- N'empêche qu'il faut bien aller allumer la télé.

\- Et la télécommande…

\- Est sur le meuble télé, ce qui fait qu'il faut que tu le lèves.

\- Pfff.

Je me lève, et attrape la télécommande en me mettant je ne sais comment en équilibre sur la table basse.

\- T'as des DVDs ?

\- Non, on n'a pas pensé à acheter ça, à vrai dire. En fait, on n'a même pas de lecteur DVD. Mais j'ai téléchargé des films.

\- T'as quoi ?

\- Mh.

Je me réinstalle sur le canapé et appuie sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande. Je vais dans le dossier où j'ai tous mes films, et donne la télécommande à mon petit-ami.

\- _La Reine des Neiges_ ? Sérieux ? s'exclame-t-il en parcourant la liste.

\- Ouais, bon, j'aime les _Disney_.

\- _Nos Etoiles Contraires_ ? T'as que des romances ou des dessins animés ?

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, y'a tous les genres de films, donc continue.

\- J'ai toujours voulu le voir, celui-là, reprend-il après quelques minutes.

\- Ça tombe bien, je l'ai pas encore vu ! Et j'adore ce genre de films.

Il met donc en route _SOS Fantômes_ – ou _Ghostbusters_ en VO -, un film des années 80 qu'on pourrait catégoriser « à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie ». J'adore les années 80, donc j'ai téléchargé tout un tas de films de cette période, notamment _Les Goonies_ et _E.T._ Alors que le film charge, je me blottis contre son torse et enroule une jambe autour des siennes, tandis qu'il me serre contre lui. Une main se pose sur ma taille, ce qui me fait frissonner, et il m'embrasse tendrement. Je me détache de lui alors que le film commence, et lui adresse un clin d'œil.

\- Si on continue sur cette lancée, je n'arriverai jamais à me concentrer sur le film, je pouffe.

\- Moi non plus, il rit.

Nous restons donc collés pendant les 105 minutes que durent le film, et lorsque le générique commence à défiler, je me lève et tire Nolan dans ma chambre. Mais non, bandes de pervers, c'est juste pour dormir. Enfin aussi pour un peu de bisous et tout, mais surtout pour dormir. Non pas que je ne veuille pas mais… Bon je vais me taire, je m'enfonce.

Je l'embrasse fougueusement et le tire sur lit, et il se retrouve au-dessus de moi à me tenir la joue avec une main et la taille avec l'autre. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il continue de m'embrasser et qu'il met ses deux mains sur ma taille. Bordel. Il s'est mis à embrasser mon cou. Je vais probablement décéder dans la seconde. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement de contentement. Et c'est alors qu'il se redresse et me fixe. Quoi, il a un problème ? Il ne croit quand même pas que… non, on en a parlé. C'est trop tôt, il le sait, donc c'est quoi son problème ?

\- T'imagines même pas l'effet que tu me fais, c'est de plus en plus difficile de résister, il souffle.

Je rougis, et le tire à moi pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ouais, il ne s'imagine pas que c'est pareil de mon côté. Il est tellement sexy. Non, je n'ai pas honte de l'affirmer. Mais bon, il a des muscles, pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut, et puis son visage est tellement… ouais, j'ai envie de l'embrasser 24h/24, en gros. Et puis ne parlons pas de ses fesses. Vous voyez Matthew Lewis ? Vous savez, le canon qui était devenu tellement trop beau pour jouer Neville Londubat dans _Harry Potter_ qu'il a dû porter des prothèses pour avoir l'air moche. Ben Nolan est cent fois plus sexy que lui. Du coup, à chaque fois qu'il me touche, un sentiment étrange grandit dans le bas de mon ventre. Et puis il m'aime. Ça se sent dans chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Et je l'aime tout autant. Je l'aime tellement que je n'hésiterais pas à me sacrifier pour lui.

Je le sens insinuer ses mains sous mon haut, tandis qu'il m'embrasse de plus en plus ardemment, nos langues se mêlant dans une danse effrénée. Lorsque ses mains se mettent à caresser mon dos, je mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un soupir de plaisir, ce qui le fait grogner de manière étrangement attirante. Mes mains trouvent leur chemin vers son petit postérieur génialement sexy, et je les laisse là tandis que ses mains remontent sur mon corps et qu'il retire mon haut. Il se met à embrasser ma poitrine, et je me demande s'il compte enlever mon soutif ou pas. Parce que ça me stresse. Mais il se contente d'embrasser ma peau, non pas que c'en soit moins plaisant, tout en tenant mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui.

Sentant que je risque de me laisser aller, je balance mon poids utilisant mes jambes qui entourent sa taille afin d'être au-dessus de lui. Maintenant, à mon tour de l'embêter un peu. Je me mets à embrasser son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement super sexy, puis décide de me débarrasser de ce tee-shirt super encombrant à mon goût. Je me mords la lèvre en voyant son torse. Si, c'est la première fois que je le vois torse nu. Je crois qu'il est un peu gêné parce qu'il est moins musclé que tous ses coéquipiers, mais moi je m'en fous. Je le trouve parfait. Je me mets donc à l'embrasser sur le torse, lui procurant un plaisir qu'il ne parvient pas à cacher.

Lorsque je m'arrête, il m'attire à nouveau à sa bouche, me tenant proche de lui. Nous passons encore un peu de temps à nous embrasser et à nous caresser, jusqu'à ce que nous décidions qu'il est un peu tard. Non, on n'avait pas l'intention de faire ça. Pas tout de suite.

\- Je devrais rentrer, le bus…

\- Tu peux rester. Non, en fait, t'es obligé de rester.

\- Mais mon père…

\- Pff, tu sais ce que je pense de ton père.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Je vais à la salle de bains, et enfile mon pyjama, un short noir et un vieux tee-shirt _Superman_ qui avait appartenu à mon frère, et qu'il m'avait donné lorsqu'il avait eu plus de musculature et qu'il ne rentrait plus dedans. Pas très sexy, certes, mais je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements en dentelle, moi. Et puis je n'estime pas en avoir besoin. Lorsque je reviens, Nolan est en short, toujours torse nu, et nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Je m'endors peu après, et crois même entendre Nolan dire, juste avant que je ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée :

\- Un jour je t'épouserai, Alyssa Remy.

Mais j'ai probablement dû rêver.


	31. Chapitre 31

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour bonjour !

Nous sommes de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, mais nous risquons de ne pas pouvoir poster aussi régulièrement dans les prochains temps (quand on se sera habituées à la fac, ça ira sans doute mieux), dans tous les cas, ne paniquez pas, cette fiction est loin d'être terminée ;)

Au programme : encore la suite du chapitre précédant xD et de la guimauuuuve.

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 31**

 _« 168 mètres au-dessus du reste du monde »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

\- Viens ! On a assez parlé pour aujourd'hui. Il est grand temps qu'on s'amuse, déclare Isaac en m'entraînant vers la première attraction sur notre chemin.

Son enthousiasme me fait rouler des yeux, mais je lui décroche tout de même un sourire complice.

L'attraction en question n'est autre qu'une pêche aux canards pour les plus jeunes. Je m'apprêtais à faire volte-face pour voir le stand d'en face, mais Isaac passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me ramener contre lui, tandis qu'il aborde la propriétaire du stand :

\- Je vais vous prendre une partie. Ma copine a toujours rêvé de pêcher des dauphins verts, s'explique-t-il devant le regard d'incompréhension de la brunette.

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers lui et lui administre un magistral coup de coude dans le nez. Non mais !

Cependant, c'est déjà trop tard, le temps que l'information vienne à mon cerveau et que je réagisse, Isaac a eu le temps de payer son dû et la jeune femme me tend une mini canne à pêche en me désignant le bac d'eau, dans lequel flottent tout un tas d'animaux non-identifiés, avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

J'ai bien envie de l'étouffer avec ses dauphins verts, celle-là.

Alors, avec toute ma dignité, je tends le petit bâton jusqu'à stopper la course des dauphins et remplis le panier qui m'est attribué, sous les rires d'Isaac et de la brune.

Foi de Collins, je trouverais une vengeance digne de ce nom.

Je décroche le panier puis le pousse dans l'abdomen de la brune sans ménagement. Celle-ci, loin de se vexer, me fait signe de choisir mon lot.

Je lui lance un regard noir, mais jette tout de même un œil aux propositions. Y a des peluches. Mais vu qu'elles sont fluorescentes, je vais m'abstenir. Y a des pistolets à eau, et j'hésite fortement à en prendre un pour asperger Isaac en vengeance. Mais, bon, j'ai passé l'âge.

J'opte finalement pour un stick à bulles. Oui, je sais que j'ai aussi passé l'âge pour ça, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas ! Je dois avouer que la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé un de ces engins, j'en ai mis plein dans les yeux de Judy. Et elle était hyper énervée contre moi. Elle me courait après en criant qu'elle aurait sa revanche, sauf que bon, comme elle avait du liquide vaisselle dans les yeux, elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose et est finalement passée par-dessus de la table basse.

\- T'as pas bientôt fini de te foutre de ma gueule ? je lui demande, faignant l'exaspération.

\- Absolument pas.

Je plisse les yeux puis ralentis le pas, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Oui, je fais ma susceptible. Mais sachez que c'est juste une ruse. Et je lui tomberais dessus quand il ne s'y attendra pas instant.

…

Oui, m'enfin, ça c'est en théorie. En pratique, je n'aurais jamais la patience d'attendre pour me venger.

Alors, dévissant le truc à bulles avec toute la discrétion dont je suis capable, je rejoins Isaac, dos à moi quelques mètres plus loin.

Je pose délicatement une main sur son épaule et, devinant que cette main m'appartient, il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, croyant très probablement que j'avais déjà craqué.

Rentrant dans son jeu, je glisse ma main de son épaule à sa nuque et m'approche de lui jusqu'à ne laisser seulement cinq ridicules centimètres entre nous.

Son sourire malicieux s'est à présent évanoui, laissant une expression sérieuse prendre le pas sur ses traits. Je fixe mes yeux droit dans les siens, pour détourner son attention, puis, décidant que le jeu avait assez duré, je fais délicatement couler le contenu du récipient dans sa nuque, inondant ses fringues par la même occasion.

Il retient un grognement de surprise et une mignonne petite grimace se dessine sur son visage. Je ne m'éloigne cependant pas et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- On ne se fout jamais de la gueule d'une Collins. Jamais.

 **oOo**

\- Lou, j'ai faim, se plaint Isaac tout en essayant de m'entraîner hors de la file d'attente pour la grande roue.

Je hausse un sourcil amusé. Isaac qui se plaint. On aura tout vu. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi, puis, avisant la file de quinze minutes devant nous et le stand de gaufres de l'autre côté, je fais rapidement mon choix. J'attrape Isaac par la manche puis, tels des gosses, nous courons jusqu'à la délicieuse odeur qui nous chatouille les narines.

Il nous commande deux gaufres aux chocolat fondant, paye le dû avant même que j'ai le temps d'amorcer un geste pour extraire mon porte-monnaie de mon petit sac et nous nous installons à une petite table.

Il se colle discrètement à moi et je sens, à travers son fin gilet, qu'il est complètement glacé –et légèrement mouillé, aussi-. Je délaisse ma gaufre et l'entoure de mon bras pour nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre afin de profiter mutuellement de notre chaleur corporelle.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions. C'est juste que tu claques presque des dents et que ça nuit à ma concentration, je m'explique alors qu'il tourne vers moi un drôle de regard.

\- Je m'en doute. Après tout, la guimauve et toi ça fait deux, rit-il.

De ma main libre, je croque un grand bout de ma gaufre avant de lui envoyer un sourire ironique.

\- Tu le veux toujours, ton tour de grande roue ? me demande-t-il tandis que j'engouffre l'ultime morceau de ma gaufre.

\- Et comment ! j'acquiesce après avoir avalé. Allez, dépêche-toi, il n'y a plus de file ! je m'exclame avec l'engouement d'une gamine qui ouvre ses cadeaux de Noël.

Je me lève d'un bond et le traîne par la manche jusqu'à la roue. Elle est immense. Vraiment immense. J'en avais jamais vu une si grande de toute ma vie.

Une fois installés dans un petit compartiment, le rire que retenait Isaac depuis un bon moment en croyant être discret, brise soudainement le silence qui s'était installé entre nous, rythmé par le murmure de la musique en contre-bas.

\- Quoi ? je lui demande alors que son rire ne se tarit pas d'un chouïa.

\- Rien, réussit-t-il à articuler entre deux inspirations erratiques.

\- Quoi ? je répète, en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est… commence-t-il en interrompant son hilarité. Tu as du chocolat… ici, dit-il en posant son index sur le coin de ma bouche.

Je pique un fard et songe à le jeter par-dessus le bord –et vu la hauteur, la probabilité qu'il arrive en bas en un seul morceau est quasi nulle-. Il aurait pu me le dire plus tôt. Moi qui regardais mal le vendeur, avant, lorsqu'il tentait de cacher son sourire amusé. Bah je comprends pourquoi, maintenant. Si je m' voyais de l'extérieur, je me moquerais de ma propre bêtise.

Je lui envoie un regard noir accompagné d'un léger coup de coude dans les côtes tandis que j'ôte d'un rapide coup de langue, le chocolat qui n'a pas sa place sur ma joue.

Je reporte ensuite mon regard sur la ville en bas, dont les lumières illuminent la nuit, tel un ciel étoilé. Je sens Isaac prendre ma main dans la sienne, mais ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Après tout, on est juste tous les deux. Lui et moi, 168 mètres au-dessus du reste du monde.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Quand nous entrons dans l'habitacle, Théo augmente le chauffage et démarre immédiatement. Je serre fort l'ours en peluche brun contre ma poitrine tout en fixant mon petit-copain. Il me lance un regard amusé et s'engouffre sur la l-10W durant vingt minutes et au lieu de tourner sur la droite pour rejoindre _Beacon Hills_ , il continue tout droit direction _Los Angeles_. Mais où m'emmène-t-il cette fois ? Bon, je sais qu'il est inutile de lui demander, il ne me répondra pas.

On arrive dans le centre de _Los Angeles_ et Théo se concentre un maximum sur la route pour éviter tout accident éventuel. Il est un peu plus de vingt-deux heures et les gens vont ou sortent des bars, certains sont bourrés et ne font attention à rien. On passe devant une discothèque et les gens devant sont plus ou moins ivres. Certains vomissent déjà, c'est dégoutant. Théo continue de rouler et s'arrête trois minutes plus tard sur le parking d'un hôtel.

J'envoie un regard perplexe à Théo et ce dernier se contente de sourire en sortant de la voiture. Je le regarde faire le tour du véhicule et il vient m'ouvrir la porte pour que je sorte. Je m'extirpe de la voiture après avoir pris mon sac à main et suis Théo jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Je m'émerveille devant la façade à la fois moderne et ancienne du « _Freehand_ ». Théo, fier de lui, me sourit et embrasse mon front avant d'entrer. A l'intérieur, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années nous accueille. Il porte une chemise brune et a des cheveux relativement longs pour un garçon, ils lui arrivent au niveau des épaules.

\- Bonsoir, j'ai réservé sous le nom de Raeken, déclare mon petit-ami.

\- Une chambre pour deux personnes avec un lit double, c'est ça ? demande le jeune homme.

\- Exactement, sourit Théo.

\- Tenez les clés, c'est la chambre 405, quatrième étage à gauche.

\- Merci.

\- Bonne soirée.

Je le tiens par le bras et on se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Quand ce dernier s'ouvre un couple avec deux enfants en sort et nous sourit. On rentre à notre tour dans cet ascenseur et on monte au quatrième étage. Arrivés là-haut, on sort et on se dirige vers la gauche puis nous regardons sur les portes où se trouve notre chambre. La troisième porte à droite est la bonne. Théo insère la clé dans la serrure et pousse la porte. Il me fait entrer la première et je m'extasie devant la splendeur de cette chambre.

\- Waw !

Je me rapproche de la fenêtre et contemple la vue. Toutes les tours sont éclairées, je lève la tête pour voir les hautes tours et me sens si petite face aux géants d'acier. Les passants se mélangent aux taxis, et tout cela créé une harmonie parfaite sans déranger qui que ce soit. On m'avait dit que Los Angeles était une ville incroyable mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel spectacle. Je cherche mon portable dans mon sac à bandoulière et prends deux-trois photos de la vue pour les montrer aux filles. Tiens, en parlant d'elles, il faut que je les prévienne. J'envoie un message à Lou, la seule qui est, vue l'heure, encore réveillée pour l'avertir que je passe la nuit à _Los Angeles_ avec Théo, elle ne sera sans doute pas d'accord, mais je m'en fiche.

Après avoir contemplé la vue, je me retourne pour détailler la chambre. Un lit immense, parfaitement fait, avec des draps d'un blanc éclatant rempli la pièce. Les murs sont blancs avec une ligne brune en dessous du plafond. Deux-trois tableaux sont accrochés au-dessus du lit. Deux petits canapés sont placés dans l'angle de la pièce, entre les quatre imposantes fenêtres.

Mon attention se porte vers le garçon parfait qui m'a emmenée là, la personne de tous mes désirs, celui dont je suis éperdument tombée amoureuse, l'homme au sombre passé mais au présent radieux. J'ai les yeux qui pétillent et pour une fois depuis notre arrivé à Beacon Hills j'ai le sentiment qu'aucune épreuve douloureuse ne m'est arrivée. Il est assis sur l'un des canapés et me regarde de haut en bas, comme personne ne l'a jamais fait.

Je m'avance vers lui et plus je m'approche, plus grand devient son sourire. Il passe sa main sur son menton et se mort la lèvre inférieure en souriant malicieusement. Je suis devant lui, il me prend les mains pour que je m'asseye sur lui, chose que je fais sans une once d'hésitation. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Il enlève la bretelle de mon sac et ce dernier se retrouve parterre.

J'approche mon visage du sien et en inclinant la tête vers la droite, j'effleure ses lèvres tendrement et recule. Il sourit et je vois bien qu'il veut plus qu'un léger baiser. Je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes et ne le quitte plus.

J'en ai eu des baisers de la part de monsieur Raeken, mais des comme celui-là, jamais. C'est un échange doux et fougueux à la fois. Délicat et passionnel. Sucré sans pour autant me donner l'envie d'une barbe à papa.

Non.

Ce que je veux c'est lui et rien d'autre.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Lorsqu'Isaac gare la voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble, il se tourne vers moi et s'apprête à me dire au revoir, mais je le devance en tournant la clé pour arrêter le moteur avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

Il suit mon geste des yeux puis reporte un regard interrogateur sur moi pour que je m'explique. Je mâchouille ma lèvre inférieure le temps de trouver les mots adéquats puis je lâche :

\- Léna n'est pas encore rentrée et Aly, je sais pas trop où elle est, mais elle dort sans doute à cette heure-ci, alors… tu veux monter cinq minutes ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté, l'air de peser le pour et le contre, puis grimace et répond :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je crois que Léna m'a dans le collimateur.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elle m'a fait comprendre sa façon de penser le soir après le match, avoue-t-il.

\- Quand je t'ai empêché de t'en aller ?

Il acquiesce.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? je m'exclame.

\- Bah… sa réaction était parfaitement justifiée. Elle ne me connaissait pas.

Je sens un début de colère monter en moi.

\- C'est dingue, ça. Elle ne s'est pas montrée enthousiaste à ce que tu dormes à la maison, mais pourtant elle a accueilli Théo à bras ouverts, sans même nous demander notre avis ! Alors que, merde, c'est un psychopathe, ce mec !

\- Et tu vas me dire que tu ne lui as pas fait de scène quand il a dormi chez vous ?

\- Non. Je suis allée dormir dans la Combi. Tout simplement. Et dorénavant, si ça ne lui convient pas, elle n'aura qu'à faire pareil !

Je sors de la voiture puis en fais le tour pour forcer Isaac à me suivre en-haut.

\- Fais comme chez toi, je lui lance une fois être entrée dans l'appart.

J'enlève mon léger manteau et le jette négligemment sur le canapé, puis envoie mes bottines valdinguer dans l'entrée. Isaac, dépose son manteau sur une chaise avec plus de manières avant de me suivre vers le canapé.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à allumer la télé, je me stoppe dans mon élan en détectant deux respirations profondes.

Alerte ! On n'est pas tous seuls !

Je lance un regard surpris et légèrement inquiet à Isaac avant de finalement me diriger vers la source de l'imperceptible bruit. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir Aly et Nolan enlacés lorsque je pousse délicatement la porte de la chambre de celle-ci. Sous mes yeux exorbités, ma meilleure amie et son idiot de petit-copain, profondément endormis d'après leur respiration, sont couchés n'importe comment dans le lit d'Aly. Isaac me retient alors que j'amorçais un geste pour aller les réveiller, puis il m'encercle d'un de ses bras pour me ramener de force sur le canapé après avoir précautionneusement refermé la porte derrière nous.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! je marmonne avec ferveur.

\- Non. Tu ne vas pas aller les réveiller.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Nolan est … c'est…

\- Quelqu'un de bien, me coupe-t-il.

Je soupire puis me laisse tomber sur le canapé et Isaac m'y rejoint. Je me couche alors en posant mes jambes sur les genoux d'Isaac et marmonne :

\- Cet appart est devenu un vrai moulin. Autant qu'on vous donne une clef à tous les trois.

Il sourit malicieusement puis se contorsionne pour extirper quelque chose de sa poche et de me tendre une clef. Une clef de notre appart. Celle avec laquelle il s'est introduit chez nous la première fois.

\- Tu l'avais gardé, je remarque.

\- Je m'en suis jamais servi, depuis, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, je lui avoue soudainement en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Mais je ne peux pas prendre de décision sans en parler aux filles, je déclare en agitant la clef dans ma main pour appuyer mes paroles.

\- T'inquiète pas, souffle-t-il en laissant sa main glisser sur mes genoux.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête retomber sur le canapé. On reste ainsi dans le silence pendant cinq bonnes minutes quand je sens soudainement mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon jean. Je râle un peu puis ouvre mes messages pour tomber sur un texto de Léna qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Isaac, ayant sans doute remarqué mon changement d'humeur.

\- Léna reste dormir à _Los Angeles_. Avec Théo, je lâche avec amertume.

Il ne répond pas, mais j'embraye :

\- Je n'approuve pas cette relation.

\- Dis surtout que tu n'approuves pas Théo, rit-il.

\- En même temps, c'est un psychopathe doublé d'un meurtrier qui a emprisonné ma meilleure amie dans ses filets. Je le déteste.

\- T'es trop dure. Il a peut-être changé, le défend-il.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Il n'attend qu'une occasion pour recommencer à tuer. Ceci dit, je crois qu'il est vraiment attaché à Léna. Ça se sent à son odeur. Ça se lit dans ses yeux. Ça se voit dans sa manière de la couver du regard. Dans ses gestes. Dans sa façon d'être quand elle est à ses côtés.

\- Et après tu oses dire que tu n'y connais rien à l'amour, commente-t-il.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai jamais testé. Mais j'ai de bons yeux, je lui souris avec sincérité.

\- Et tant qu'on y est, tu ne veux pas aborder le cas Nolan ? me demande-t-il avec amusement.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, oui. J'ai fort à dire sur le sujet.

\- Je m'en doutais, rit-il, vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Non, mais sérieux, je ne vais pas t'obliger à écouter mes problèmes existentiels de petits-copains de meilleures amies, je commente avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne m'obliges pas puisque je te le demande, me contre-t-il en me fixant de son regard brûlant.

Je me redresse jusqu'à me retrouver carrément assise sur ses genoux puis passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour garder mon équilibre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pense du couple qu'Aly forme avec Nolan. Au début, je trouvais que c'était un vrai trou du cul, macho, chasseur et débile. Maintenant, je trouve juste qu'il est un peu débile sur les bords.

Isaac lâche un petit rire et je continue plus sérieusement :

\- Je crois que t'as raison. Nolan est quelqu'un de bien. Mais faut quand même pas me demander d'arrêter de l'insulter, hein, faut pas abuser non plus. Si déjà je tolère sa présence, c'est une énorme avancée. On remarque quand même que je fais des efforts, parce qu'il m'arrive encore de vouloir lui mettre mon poing en pleine face, mais je me retiens.

Isaac secoue la tête avec un faux désespoir mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant :

\- Et je pense qu'il pourrait aider Aly avec ses problèmes de contrôle. Ah oui, et le point le plus important, c'est que Théo et Nolan monopolisent mes meilleures amies. Et je n'aime pas avoir à les partager, je râle.

\- Tu te rends quand même compte qu'on passe presque toutes nos journées ensemble ? intervient-il avec humour.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Je me demande ce que je faisais de mes journées avant de te connaitre, je murmure.

\- Tu gueulais sur les gens.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux non plus.


	32. Chapitre 32

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Oyé, oyé, brave lecteurs !

Nous sommes heureuses d'être de retour avec ce chapitre de notre chère fiction. Nous ne savons pas à quelles fréquences nous publieront les prochains chapitres, au vu de nos emplois du temps de fac plutôt chargés, mais nous feront de notre mieux.

Au programme, des discussions sérieuses et nécessaires.

Nous espérons que le chapitre vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 32**

 _« Parler peut tout arranger »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Quand les premiers rayons de soleil viennent m'éblouir ce dimanche matin, je me retourne pour faire face au visage endormi de Théo. Il est adorable, encore plus quand il dort. Il a l'air tellement apaisé, calme et serein, je ne peux dévier le regard. J'observe ses yeux clos, ses lèvres collés entre elles et écoute sa respiration lente et détendue. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombent sur le front. Je les lui repousse délicatement pour déposer un bisou sur celui-ci. Il se retourne subitement et me tourne le dos, bravo Léna !

Je regarde alors autour de moi, il commence à faire de plus en plus jour et j'ouvre grand les yeux quand je découvre l'état de la chambre. On dirait qu'une bombe a éclaté ici. Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu c'est vrai. Un pantalon et des chaussures se baladent de mon côté du lit. En face de la fenêtre gît un tas de vêtements méconnaissables, peut-être des hauts et un jeans. Je me relève pour voir ce qu'il se passe au pied du lit quand l'air froid de la chambre me glace le sang. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, puis une main chaude vient se poser dans mon dos. Je tourne la tête et croise les yeux brillants de mon petit-copain.

\- Ta peau est encore plus douce au réveil, princesse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à sa remarque. Il se redresse à son tour et embrasse mon épaule. Un nouveau frisson me transperce.

\- Bien dormi ? je demande d'une voix faible.

\- Forcément, quand tu es à côté de moi.

Un grognement sourd résonne dans la pièce. Je baisse le regard vers mon ventre et rigole.

\- Le p'tit déj arrive pour neuf heures !

\- Tant mieux ! Faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on se rhabille, non ?

\- Cette vue ne me dérange pas…, il sourit sournoisement en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois l'épaule.

\- Ça ne dérangera pas la personne qui nous ramènera le petit-déjeuner non plus, alors, je chuchote à son oreille en souriant.

Il laisse échapper un grognement, plisse les yeux et se lève d'un coup. Je souris de plus belle, monsieur est donc véritablement jaloux. Il est assis au bord du lit et s'étire pour décontracter ses muscles. Il se lève et je le suis du regard alors qu'il se baisse pour ramasser son jeans. C'est incroyable comme ce boxer blanc moule parfaitement bien ses fesses ! Je mords instinctivement ma lèvre inférieure et observe son dos quand il se courbe pour prendre son tee-shirt qu'il enfile à la suite de son pantalon.

Je me lève à mon tour, ramasse mes vêtements et vais dans la salle de bain faire un brin de toilette. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et m'habille. J'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et quand je sors de la salle de bain, un plateau est posé sur le lit. Je vais rejoindre mon copain sur le lit et nous commençons à manger.

Il est neuf heures trente passé quand nous avons fini de manger les petits-pains, les tartines et les smoothies fraichement préparés. On ne tarde pas plus longtemps dans la chambre d'hôtel, on rassemble nos affaires et on quitte l'hôtel aux alentours de dix heures. On arrive dans la voiture, je prends l'imposant ourse en peluche sur les genoux et Théo démarre. Je somnole un peu durant le trajet du retour, car il faut dire que je n'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit.

Non je vous arrête tout de suite, il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai juste été éveillée jusqu'à trois ou quatre heures du matin, à contempler la vue de Los Angeles. J'ai observé les lumières des immeubles s'allumer et s'éteindre les unes après les autres. J'ai examiné les gens qui marchaient dans les rues de la ville.

J'ai pensé à la meute. C'est souvent tard dans la nuit que je pense à eux. Parfois j'en fais des cauchemars, mais là j'ai pensé à tous les bons moments qu'on a passés ensemble. Quand Lison venait me voir pour me raconter ses histoires de cœur avec les garçons, elle qui n'avait pas de sœur à qui se confier. Je me souviens quand je l'écoutais peser le pour et le contre entre aller au bal avec Jack le blond ou Evan le roux. Puis Kay était intervenue pour dire que de toute façon, elle devait y aller avec Will, et elle n'avait pas tort ! J'adorais quand Ana me parlait de sa thèse de psycho qu'elle préparait depuis des mois. Je lui gardais Yann de temps en temps pour l'aider.

Je me souviens de nos ballades dans la forêt avec tous les enfants de la meute. On partait en milieu d'après-midi, et on rentrait en fin de soirée. Ils allaient s'entrainer pendant que moi je les observais. Gabriel et Nathan savaient comment énerver les filles, il suffisait qu'ils prononcent le nom de quelques garçons pour les mettre en rogne. Moi je riais derrière parce, soyons honnête, ils ne connaissaient pas la vie amoureuse de leurs sœurs par cœur, ils avaient un espion que je ne nommerai pas !

Un léger sourire s'empare de mon visage quand je repense aux regards noirs de mes meilleures amies, de Lison, Kay et Lisa. Mais je savais comment me faire pardonner, je leur préparais une fournée de cookies et le tour était joué. Plus personne n'avait envie de tuer Léna Tyler !

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta vie avant Beacon Hills.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tes amis, ta vie au lycée et avec les garçons…

\- Les garçons ? Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, je réponds perdu dans mes pensées. Lui et personne d'autre.

\- Et qui est ce _lui_ ?

\- C'était le frère d'Aly. Gabriel. Mon meilleur ami, mon protecteur, mon âme sœur. J'ai encore tellement de chose à lui dire Théo, si tu savais.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- J'ai passé toute ma vie à ses côtés et je ne lui ai jamais avouais ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ils me l'ont enlevé avant que je lui dise que je l'aimais. J'aimerais tant remonter le temps et lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Tout ce que je lui ai toujours montré, mais jamais expliqué. Jamais je n'ai mis des mots sur ce que je ressens pour lui.

\- Oh… et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Je sens comme de la tristesse dans sa voix. Il y a un mélange de compassion et de peine.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais pour lui. Quand j'ai appris sa mort, à mon arrivée à l'hôpital, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mon cœur à failli me lâcher. Théo, j'ai, en plus de perdre ma meute, perdu mon pilier, mon acolyte, mon rayon de soleil, mon héros. Je pense que j'ai bien fait d'être dans la lune ce soir-là, parce que sinon je serais morte avec lui. J'aurais donné ma vie pour être avec lui, ne jamais le quitter.

Je regarde Théo, il est calme et semble m'écouter avec attention. Je sens qu'il est un peu mal à laisse, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et reprends :

\- Mais je suis encore en vie. Je suis là grâce à mes amies et pour toi. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier Gabriel, mais tu es là maintenant. Je t'ai choisi toi comme pilier. Quand je ne vais pas bien, quand je sens perdre le contrôle, je pense à toi. Je répète ton nom en boucle dans ma tête et je me calme. Il a fallu des mois pour qu'il trouve le moyen de me détendre. Toi, ça a été comme une évidence. Dès le premier jour, j'ai su que c'était toi qui allais faire rebattre mon cœur. Tu as rallumé la flamme qui était éteinte en moi. Jamais je ne te quitterai, jamais je ne pourrai être séparée de toi. Jamais non plus je ne pourrai l'oublier, il aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne et la serre légèrement.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert ton cœur comme ça. J'ai tout de suite eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Ça fait un peu cliché, mais j'ai tout de suite su que je devais te protéger et être à tes côtés. Je ne suis pas le garçon parfait mais avec toi je fais tout pour le devenir, parce que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi Léna. Je t'aime. Je comprends que tu mettes du temps à avouer tes sentiments et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut.

Je souris et il embrasse ma main. Je pose ma tête contre le siège et ferme les yeux. Soulagée d'avoir ouvert mon cœur. Soulagée d'avoir réussi à parler de Gabriel sans paniquer. Soulagée d'avoir partagée ce souvenir avec Théo.

\- Léna, on est arrivés.

Je relève la tête après avoir ouvert les yeux. Nous sommes face à mon appartement. Je regarde Théo qui m'observe d'un regard attendri.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'observes comme ça ?

\- Hum… disons quinze minutes.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage et je me penche vers Théo pour l'embrasser. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nos lèvres ne se sont pas touchées. Il passe sa main derrière ma nuque comme s'il ne voulait pas que je le quitte.

Je sursaute quand j'entends toquer contre la vitre. Je me retourne et croise le regard de Lou. Merde. Théo ouvre la fenêtre et mon amie prend la parole.

\- Tu pars, tu l'embrasses, tu reviens, tu l'embrasses. J'espère que vous avez fait autre chose parce que là ça devient guimauve, comme dirait Aly.

\- Oui on a… commence Théo un sourire sournois.

\- Oh non, je ne veux pas savoir !

\- Bonjour Louna, oui j'ai passé une bonne soirée et toi ? T'as vu je suis même encore en vie, je réponds sur un ton humoristique.

\- Très drôle. Bon j'y vais. Aly t'attend en haut.

Elle s'en va dans le SUV d'Isaac et ils quittent le parking comme si de rien n'était. Je fais un rapide bisou à Théo et sors de la voiture, vexée par la remarque de Lou, mon sac sur l'épaule et l'ours sous le bras. C'est vrai, elle, elle est toujours avec son Isaac et je ne dis rien. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir si l'ascenseur fonctionne que je suis déjà au troisième étage dans la cage d'escalier. Arrivée devant le palier j'ouvre la porte et enlève mes bottes, mon sac et ma veste puis me rends dans ma chambre poser la peluche.

Quand je retourne dans le salon, je vois Alyssa avachie sur le canapé à côté de Nolan. Je souris et vais m'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Je les fixe en souriant de plus belle. Je fini par éclater de rire, ne me demandés pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien.

\- Alors comme ça on découche ? A Los Angeles en plus ! déclare Aly en souriant. C'était bien ?

\- Et comment ! On a dîné sur la plage et après, on est allés dans une chambre d'hôtel en plein centre-ville. T'aurais vu le nombre de gens, de voitures et d'immeubles ! Rien à voir avec Beacon Hills ! je déclare, encore émerveillée par la beauté de cette ville. Et vous ?

\- Comment ça, et nous ?

\- Ben vous avez fait quoi ?

\- On a regardé des films.

 _\- La Reine des Neiges_ ? Ou des vrais films ? je ris

\- Des vrais films ! Nolan ne voulait pas regarder de dessins animés…, déclare Aly d'une voix faussement triste.

\- Et vous avez passé votre soirée à regarder des films ? je demande, tout en étant sûre qu'ils ont fait autre chose.

\- Ben oui, rit Aly. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ?

\- Rien, rien ! je ris en les examinant tous les deux - d'ailleurs les joues de Nolan rougissent, signe que j'avais raison -.

\- Sinon t'as croisé Lou, du coup ? questionne Aly pour changer de sujet.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu le droit à son blabla par rapport à Théo et moi. Mais elle n'est pas mieux, elle est partie avec Isaac.

\- Elle a aussi passé la soirée avec Isaac, et la nuit aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Ils sont aimantés ces deux-là, c'est incroyable !

Aly et moi sourions, et Nolan se racle la gorge en nous jetant des regards amusés.

\- Oui bon, nous aussi on passe du temps avec vous, mais elle c'est dans l'abus, il ne passe pas un jour sans qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre. C'est à peine si on existe. Je veux dire, avant on était toutes les trois, juste nous trois, pas de garçons et à vrai dire, ça me manque un peu.

\- C'est vrai que Lou n'est plus la Louna Collins d'il y a un mois. Mais je pense qu'elle agit comme ça pour compenser la perte de sa mère. On agit toutes les trois comme ça pour nous consoler de nos pertes.

Je regarde ma meilleure amie et me dis qu'elle n'a pas tort. Si je me suis aussi vite rapprochée de Théo c'est pour combler le vide laissé par la mort de Gabriel.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Une fois m'être décidée, je sors du SUV en lançant un dernier regard à Isaac. Je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner à l'intérieur, mais il a décliné l'offre, prétextant que les sujets susceptibles d'être abordés étaient sans doute trop personnels pour qu'il soit présent. Il a pertinemment compris que j'avais du mal à perler de certaines choses et que je refusais clairement de le faire sous la contrainte.

Je franchis la petite pelouse encore fraiche de la fine pluie de la veille, puis toque trois grands coups à la porte des McCall. Si j'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions, je crois que l'Alpha devrait être disposé à y répondre. Du moins, je l'espère pour lui. Parce qu'un Alpha qui ne sert à rien est donc un Alpha inutile et donc un potentiel Alpha mort. Ça coule de source. Enfin bref, j'espère trouver ici une solution à mon problème.

\- Louna ? me surprend une voix féminine avant que je ne reconnaisse le visage de l'infirmière aux cheveux d'ébène. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Euh… bonjour Madame McCall, je salue poliment avec un petit rictus nerveux aux coins des lèvres. Scott est là ?

\- Il est à l'étage, répond-elle en me libérant le passage dans une invitation à entrer. C'est la deuxième porte à gauche, m'indique-t-elle avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Je gravis l'escalier avec détermination, puis ouvre la porte indiquée d'un coup sec, retournant dans mon esprit tout ce que j'ai à dire à Scott.

C'était une mauvaise idée d'entrer sans frapper au préalable. Une très mauvaise idée. Non, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dans le crâne ?! J'aurais pu me douter qu'il n'était pas seul ! J'aurais dû l'entendre, non d'une courgette farcie !

\- Oups, désolée ! je m'exclame en refermant brusquement la porte avant de m'y adosser et de poser mes paumes sur mes yeux, comme si ça allait effacer ces horribles images de mes rétines. Vraiment dégueu, je marmonne alors que la vision de Scott et Malia en intense séquence de bécotage s'impose, malgré moi, à mon esprit. S'il y a des serrures, ce n'est pas pour l'esthétique.

\- On toque avant d'entrer, hurle Malia de l'autre côté de la porte close tandis que j'entends les pas lourds de Scott se rapprocher.

\- Lou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionne-t-il en rouvrant la porte, passablement surpris de me voir ici.

\- J'avais des questions à te poser, mais je crois que je tombe mal, donc … bah, reprenez où vous en étiez avant que je ne vous interrompe, je débite puis fais volte-face et m'apprête à dévaler l'escalier aussi vite que possible pour fuir la gêne de la situation.

\- Lou, attends, dit-il en me retenant par le coude.

\- Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée que je vienne, je rétorque en essayant de me libérer de son emprise.

\- Laisse-moi juste deux minutes, Lou. Deux minutes, me demande-t-il avant de se replier dans sa chambre.

J'aurais pu faire fi de sa demande et tranquillement rentrer chez moi pour m'affaler sur le canapé et profiter comme il se doit de mon weekend en compagnie de mes cookies, mais au lieu de ça, je campe sur la position, bras croisés sur ma poitrine en attendant que l'Alpha ait fini ses petites affaires.

Effectivement, deux minutes plus tard, Malia – décemment vêtue cette fois - sort de la pièce puis descend au rez-de-chaussée après m'avoir adressé un drôle de sourire, à la limite du carnassier. Etrange, cette fille.

\- C'est bon, je suis à ton entière écoute, déclare Scott en réapparaissant sournoisement sous mon nez, comme un cookie tombé du ciel.

\- J'ai besoin de réponses, je lui dis en allant droit au but.

\- Quelles sont tes questions ?

Pour seule réponse, je sors le petit couteau que j'ai « emprunté » à Isaac et m'entaille la paume gauche sur la moitié de sa longueur en retenant une grimace de douleur.

Le regard fixé sur ma paume ensanglantée, je regarde sans émotion les petites perles de sang rouler jusqu'à s'écraser sur le parquet.

\- Lou qu'est-ce…

\- Regarde, je l'interromps sans lever les yeux de ma main.

Il obéit. Quinze secondes passent. Puis trente, une minute. Et il ne se passe toujours rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demande-t-il en attrapant mon poignet, les sourcils plus que froncés.

\- Rien. Absolument rien. Mais y a un truc qui cloche chez moi, je souffle. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Ça a commencé quand, exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais déjà remarqué après l'attaque d'y a deux semaines que mes éraflures guérissaient anormalement lentement. Et j'étais complètement ivre, la dernière fois. Sans compter le match où je me suis littéralement faite démonter par l'équipe adverse. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, aide-moi.

\- Okay, acquiesce-t-il avec un regard compatissant. Il m'est arrivé la même chose, il y a quelques années.

\- Mais ça s'est arrangé, hein ? je l'interroge avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond du regard.

Il attrape le couteau pour s'infliger, à son tour, une entaille dans le creux de la main. J'y guette le moindre signe de guérison, à travers le filet de sang qui s'échappe de la plaie. Il suffit de quelques secondes à sa peau pour se ressouder sous mes yeux, ne laissant pas même la trace d'une infime cicatrice.

\- Comment t'as fait ? Pour guérir ?

\- Je me suis pardonné, réplique-t-il simplement. Tu devrais en faire autant. Tu irais tellement mieux, après.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, je lui avoue. J'en ai fichtre aucune idée, je marmonne.

\- Il faut que tu en parles, que tu te confies. Pas forcément à tes meilleures amies, je crois qu'elles en ont, elles aussi, gros sur le cœur, mais parles-en à Isaac. Il saura t'écouter. Et je sais qu'il en a aussi, des choses à dire.

\- Ouais, j'acquiesce. Je vais y penser. Merci Scott, je lâche en insistant sur son prénom.

\- C'est normal, Lou, réplique-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux, en me tendant un mouchoir apparu de nulle part pour éponger ma coupure.

Nous descendons ensuite l'escalier pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, Scott ouvrant la marche. Une fois en bas, Madame McCall vient nous aborder, Malia et Isaac – qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?! - sur les talons.

\- Comment allez-vous, tes amies et toi ? m'interroge-t-elle avec gentillesse, réellement soucieuse.

\- Bien, madame.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Mélissa.

J'acquiesce d'un petit hochement de tête, puis lance un regard interrogatif à mon binôme, qui a l'air étrangement à l'aise dans cette maison.

\- Tu as bien le temps de rester manger avec nous ? reprend-elle en poussant Malia et Isaac afin qu'ils prennent place autour de la table.

\- Euh… je veux pas déranger et…

\- Tu ne déranges personne, voyons !

\- Il va falloir que j'aille travailler, j'essaie à nouveau.

\- Isaac te ramènera après, me contre-t-elle.

Je retiens un soupir, puis accepte d'un hochement de tête et affiche un sourire faux sur mon visage. Comment lui dire gentiment que je ne veux pas rester ici ? C'est impossible. Et même si je suis assez brute de décoffrage, j'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre grâce à l'éducation de ma mère. J'envoie un rapide message à Léna pour la prévenir de ne pas m'attendre avant de les suivre.

\- J'ai acheté des lasagnes, continue-t-elle en embrayant sur son désastreux talent culinaire.

Je l'écoute déblatérer sur le sujet, laissant échapper un rire de temps à autre, tandis que nous nous serrons autour de la petite table. Scott et Malia, assis côte à côte, face à Isaac et moi, écoutant Mélissa d'une oreille distraite, ne passant pas deux minutes sans s'échanger un regard.

Alors que le four se met à biper, l'infirmière s'éclipse pour ramener le déjeuner et j'en profite pour m'adresser discrètement à Isaac :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je croyais que tu m'attendais dans la voiture.

\- J'habite ici.

\- Oh. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je lui reproche.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

\- Ce n'est pas la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Un sourire malicieux et taquin apparait sur ses traits angéliques, puis il commente :

\- C'est quoi la première chose à laquelle t'as pensé en me voyant ?

\- J'ai pensé à la meilleure façon de mettre fin à tes jours.

\- Tu es tellement directe, ça en serait presque romantique, plaisante-t-il.

\- Et ma fourchette dans ton œil, ça aussi, ça serait romantique ?

\- T'es vraiment pas possible, s'amuse-t-il en enlevant ladite fourchette de ma portée.

\- Je sais. C'est ce qui fait mon charme, j'ironise.

Il se penche et dépose un rapide et discret baiser sur ma joue avant que je n'ai le temps de le rembarrer. Les regards mi-surpris, mi-amusés de Scott et Malia se fixent sur nous, me faisant faire la moue sous le léger rire d'Isaac, mon presque-pas-ou-peut-être-un-peu petit–ami.

Mélissa débarque ensuite à table, le plat de lasagnes légèrement carbonisé dans les bras, dissipant partiellement ma gène

\- Ne prêtez pas attention à la couleur de brûlé, je suis sûre que ce sera un délice, se vante-t-elle faussement.

Scott et Isaac affichent de drôles de grimaces face à l'odeur, mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Malia outre mesure.

Elle partage le plat et manque d'y casser son couteau, tant la pâte est calcinée, puis nous sert une part à chacun.

Sans plus de bienséance, Malia se jette sur la nourriture comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trois semaines. M'enfin, c'est p'têtre le cas.

Quant à moi, je récupère la fourchette que m'avait subtilisée Isaac puis prends une bouchée méfiante.

En plus de me cramer la langue et le palais, je résiste à l'envie de tout recracher. Ce ne serait pas très poli. Mais il faut avouer que ça a le même goût que lorsque je fais des pâtes bolognaises, autrement dit, un mélange entre de la limace pas cuite et du caoutchouc. Très loin de la gastronomie, quoi.

\- Alors, c'est comment ? nous demande Mélissa avec un sourire hésitant, les sourcils très légèrement arqués.

\- Hyper bon, lâche Malia avec enthousiasme entre deux bouchées.

Les garçons échangent un regard complice, puis d'un même mouvement, ils proposent leur assiette à Malia qui n'hésite pas une seconde à les prendre.

\- Je vois, rit Mélissa. Je vais nous commander des pizzas, lance-t-elle en secouant la tête devant ce spectacle.

Ça y est. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'encore plus nul en cuisine qu'Aly et moi réunies.


	33. Chapitre 33

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour bonjour !

Et nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Vous remarquerez que nous sommes pour une fois dans les temps x)

Au programme : un partage de couille, des discussions, des pas-discussions et un chouilla de râteau.

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 33**

 _« Chat perché »_

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que Nolan sait cuisiner. En effet, Lou n'est pas revenue de sa mystérieuse escapade avec Isaac, envoyant un simple « Je mange pas à l'appart, on se voit plus tard. Bisous, je vous aime les patates :p », et Léna a proposé à Nolan de rester manger – si, si, je vous assure -. Du coup, habituée à être la seule personne de l'appart à être capable de faire quelque chose de comestible, elle a commencé à cuisiner une tarte aux légumes, mais après deux minutes, mon Nolan s'est levé et a proposé son aide. Ma meilleure amie était plutôt sceptique, au début, du coup elle lui a dit de couper les légumes, mais ensuite, elle a remarqué qu'il était plutôt à l'aise, donc elle l'a laissé terminer la tarte pendant qu'elle commençait le dessert, une tarte au citron. Et moi pendant ce temps, j'étais là, à me demander pourquoi je suis la seule personne dans ce foutu monde à ne pas savoir casser des œufs.

On a donc mangé notre repas de midi dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin, Léna a passé une heure à raconter à Nolan des histoires gênantes sur moi, ce crétin était plié de rire à se foutre de ma gueule, et moi je me suis promise de me venger de mon amie. La prochaine fois que Théo débarque comme un cheveu sur la soupe, je lui raconte la fois où Léna a eu peur de son ombre, quand on avait treize ans et qu'on est allées à une _Horror Night_ des Studios Universal de Californie, avant de le jeter par la fenêtre. Non mais sans déconner, elle a parlé à mon petit-ami de la fois où j'ai eu mes règles pour la première fois. J'ai bien le droit de me venger en conséquence, non ?

Celui qui se demande si les loups-garous aussi ont leurs règles, je peux vous affirmer que oui. Et ça fait tout aussi mal que pour les humaines. Comment ça, pourquoi ? Vous voulez vraiment un cours de bio là-dessus maintenant ? Non ? Tant pis, vous en aurez quand même un. Donc, les règles en gros, c'est quand l'utérus des femmes se rengorge de sang au cours du cycle menstruel pour accueillir une éventuelle fécondation, mais qu'elle ne vient pas, du coup du sang s'évacue. Et dans certains cas, comme dans le mien, c'est douloureux. Si les loups-garous en ont aussi, c'est parce que comme les humaines, les louves ont un utérus, où se forme cette muqueuse, qui va s'évacuer sous forme de super saignements géniaux qui ne nous font pas du tout chier.

Bref, après manger, on a décidé d'aller au cinéma. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait des devoir à faire, non plus. Hum hum. Du coup, on est allés là-bas, puis on a mis un quart d'heure à se mettre d'accord sur le film qu'on allait regarder. Je voulais voir le nouveau live-action _Disney_ de _Cendrillon_ , mais les deux autres se sont ligués contre moi parce qu'ils trouvaient que ça faisait trop gamin, du coup on a appelé Liam et on lui a dit de venir et de choisir un film – Mason et Corey sont sortis en amoureux, donc on n'a pas voulu les déranger -. Eh bien ce crétin a choisi un blockbuster débile où ils n'arrêtaient pas de se taper dessus, du coup à la sortie du film, je lui ai donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui l'a fait crier de douleur comme une fillette. Ça lui apprendra à me faire perdre mon temps. J'ai jeté un regard noir à Léna, qui s'est contentée de hausser les épaules. Nolan, lui, n'avait pas l'air ennuyé par le film débile qu'on venait de voir, comme si le fait que Liam lui fasse perdre une heure et demie ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Je lui ai donc fait comprendre d'un regard que la prochaine fois, j'irai regarder mon film seule s'il le faut, mais que je ne demanderai plus jamais à Liam de choisir pour moi.

Faut pas pousser pépé dans les ronces non plus.

Maintenant, on est de retour à la maison, et on finit la tarte au citron de midi. Liam mange comme un porc juste sous mon nez, et ça fait dix minutes que je me retiens de lui faire bouffer sa part par les trous de nez. Léna n'a pas repris de tarte, mais elle sirote un smoothie en écrivant des textos à toute vitesse – très probablement à l'adresse de ce cher Théo -, et Nolan mâche sa part, le regard vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Moi ? Ben disons que j'ai entrepris de faire du dessin sur tarte avec une cuillère, et que ce n'est pas très concluant. Mon chat a l'air obèse, et ses yeux sont énormes par rapport à sa tête. Pourquoi je ne mange pas ? Bonne question. En fait j'avais envie de manger un truc qui en plus d'être bon est joli, mais c'est raté. Du coup je mange ma part de tarte en marmonnant.

\- Pauvre Geoffroy, je soupire, fataliste.

\- Qui ? s'enquiert Liam en levant la tête.

\- Mon chat.

\- T'as pas de chat, dit Léna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Celui que j'ai dessiné sur le nappage de ma part de tarte.

\- Tu…, commence mon amie, avant de secouer la tête. T'es perchée, toi.

Je me mets à rire de plus belle comme une débile. Perchée. Chat. Chat perché. Excellent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, Aly ? T'as bu de l'alcool ? Consommé des substances illicites ?

\- Je… peux pas être… bourrée, je parviens à dire entre mes hoquets de rire. Suis un-un loup… garou, tu te… rappelles ? Pa-pareil pour les…drogues… pfffffft, chat perché !

Mon fou-rire a pour avantage de sortir Nolan de ses pensées, et mes trois amis se mettent à me fixer comme si j'étais à interner. Ce qui me fait rire encore plus. Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort, en fait. Mais leurs expressions de merlans frits me faire trop marrer. On dirait qu'ils viennent juste de voir un éléphant rose à pois bleus danser la samba sur un bus à deux étages volant.

\- Aly, tu devrais aller faire une sieste avant de partir au boulot, soupire Léna.

\- Chat per…ché ! Hahahaha !

Mon amie se lève et me traîne jusqu'à ma chambre, et me jette sur mon lit, pendant que je continue à rire comme une démente. Elle sort, et me laisse me calmer seule. Finalement, j'espace mes éclats de rire, et écoute la discussion qu'ont mes amis dans la cuisine.

\- Je l'adore, elle est géniale, pouffe Nolan.

\- Ouais, enfin je te souhaite bonne chance pour la supporter, mec, rit Liam.

\- Je ne m'ennuierai jamais avec elle. Et toi, c'est quand que tu trouves une fille qui arrive à te supporter ?

\- Ta gueule.

J'entends le rire de ma meilleure amie. Ouais, je me demande si Liam va un jour trouver une fille qui arrivera à ne pas lui en coller une toute les cinq secondes. Parce que moi, j'ai du mal. Alors, le supporter nuit et jour, je ne pourrais pas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe une seule fille capable de te supporter, se moque Léna.

\- Ouais, enfin toi tu peux parler, le seul qui arrive à te supporter, c'est un psychopathe débile même pas beau, rétorque le blond.

J'ai envie de me frapper le front à l'entente d'une répartie aussi nulle.

\- Pff, t'es un crétin, Dunbar.

Je pourrais presque voir la moue boudeuse de mon amie.

\- Et d'abord, Théo est mille milliards de fois plus beau que toi.

On dirait une dispute d'enfants de dix ans, ce n'est pas croyable. Oh tiens, j'ai réussi à me calmer. Mais peut-être qu'une sieste me ferait du bien. Parce que là, j'ai juste envie de me lever et d'aller demander Nolan en mariage, ce qui ne serait pas du tout raisonnable. Et il pourrait prendre peur.

Du coup, je mets mon pyjama et m'emmitoufle dans ma couverture, avant de faire une connerie. Je regarde ma fenêtre. Zut, je n'ai pas fermé les volets. Tant pis. Je me tourne donc vers l'autre côté, et ferme les yeux. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir comme une masse.

 ** _~POV Louna~_**

Après avoir engloutis de délicieuses pizzas galamment commandées par Mélissa, Isaac m'a invitée dans sa chambre. Non, je dois avouer que je m'y suis invitée toute seule. Mais pour ma défense, il n'a rien fait pour m'en empêcher.

Faisant comme chez moi, je m'étale allègrement sur le lit de mon binôme. Celui-ci m'y rejoint et s'adosse contre la tête du lit. J'en profite pour me coucher en travers de son torse, sans aucune gêne. Et on reste allongés ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Je crois d'ailleurs m'être assoupie quelques instants, puisque je sursaute brusquement en ouvrant grand les yeux et me redresse d'un coup.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque qu'Isaac s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais j'enroule ma jambe autour de la sienne, dans une vaine tentative de le retenir. Ça aurait pu paraître romantique, mais ce grand dadais s'est cassé la nouille par terre en laissant échapper un cri très peu viril.

J'éclate d'un petit rire, puis les yeux encore fatigués de ma sieste, je m'assieds au sol à ses côtés.

\- Je crois que Scott et Malia se doutent qu'il se passe un truc entre nous, déclare-t-il soudainement.

\- Peut-être, j'acquiesce. Mais tu sais qu'on n'est pas un … on n'est pas comme les autres.

\- Un couple. Tu veux dire qu'on n'est pas un couple comme les autres.

\- Oh, non, beurk. Pas couple. Rien que l'idée me donne l'envie de me frapper la tête sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

\- Pourquoi un clavier ? demande-t-il avec amusement.

\- J'sais pas. C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

\- Bouge pas, lâche-t-il avant de se lever et de farfouiller dans le tiroir de son bureau. Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant son ordinateur après avoir repris sa place à côté de moi.

Je lâche un rire très vite imité par Isaac, puis laisse ma tête tomber sur le clavier. Lorsque je me redresse, trente secondes plus tard, Isaac affiche un sourire malicieux.

\- Donc on est en couple ?

\- Dans tes rêves, je rétorque en le snobant.

Il lâche un soupire défaitiste et détourne le regard un rien de temps, mais ça me suffit pour lui sauter dessus –littéralement-.

\- Ecoute Isaac, je ne veux pas être en couple. J'en n'ai pas besoin. Je t'ai toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un truc exclusif. Enfin si, mais pas aux yeux des autres. Je veux dire, être en couple ça finit toujours par une rupture. Alors que juste toi et moi, c'est tellement plus. Je ne te demande rien. Et je sais que tu n'attends rien de moi, et c'est bien comme ça.

Je laisse un passer une petite minute puis lui souffle :

\- En fait, je n'en sais rien, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant.

\- T'avais jamais eu de copain ?

\- Une fois. J'avais neuf ans, il faisait partie de mon équipe de hockey. Puis après, il m'a larguée en prétextant que j'étais trop douée en hockey pour lui et que ça détruisait son image. Je me demande encore quelle image puisqu'il se trimballait avec des chaussettes violettes à pois verts. Mais bon… notre histoire aura duré un peu plus de huit heures. Et pour me venger, je lui ai rempli les chaussures de beurre de cacahuète.

\- Waouh, souffle-t-il. Alors, je suis ton premier ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Il me sourit avec tendresse et m'enveloppe de ses bras.

 **oOo**

Je crois que mon cœur a cessé de battre pendant un bref instant. D'ailleurs je dois aussi être momentanément en mort cérébrale – quoique j'arrive encore à penser à des conneries, donc… -.

La raison ? Isaac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! je m'exclame, les sourcils légèrement froncés, après avoir reconnecté mes neurones entre eux.

\- Je t'embrasse, répond-il sans s'éloigner de moi. C'est mal ? demande-t-il d'un air que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer.

Nous sommes tellement proche l'un de l'autre que nous deux souffles se mélangent et s'harmonisent sur un rythme irrégulier. Je sens son regard brûlant qui me caresse le visage, les lèvres. C'est comme si un ange m'avait effleuré de ses plumes, et enlevé toutes les pensées négatives de mon esprit. Pas que les négatives, d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas, je réponds finalement. Refais-le pour voir, je lui ordonne dans un souffle en collant mon front au sien.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'exécute, mettant fin au supplice.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, une nouvelle fois, toute en délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de me brusquer. Comme si, pour une fois depuis notre rencontre, j'étais une petite chose fragile qu'il avait peur d'abîmer. J'aimerais voir ses yeux. Me perdre dans ses orbes de glaces, avoir quelque chose à quoi m'attacher. Parce que, putain, c'est bien mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu m'imaginer dans mes rêves – ou cauchemars - les plus incongrus. C'est comme si une flamme prenait vie en moi. Ouais, comme si je m'enflammais de l'intérieur. Et je ne cache pas que ça me fout la trouille. Mais c'est Isaac. Et c'est tellement bon et grisant. Comme si, après toutes les épreuves que la vie m'avait fait endurer, je revivais enfin.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

\- Putain mais grouille-toi, Aly !

\- C'est bon, je suis prête dans deux minutes !

\- Moi j'y vais, les filles, Théo est là !

\- Tiens, donne-lui ça de ma part.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh, mais… bordel Lou, sérieusement ?

\- C'est pour le remercier des cookies qu'il m'a donnés hier.

Je sors ma tête de la salle de bains.

\- C'est quoi ? je crie.

\- Un pot de vers de terre.

\- Non mais franchement, Lou, soupire Léna.

\- Quel génie ! T'as mis des cafards avec ?

\- Je n'en ai pas trouvé. À ce qu'il paraît, on ne trouve pas ça dans des magasins de pêche.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, dit Léna en claquant la porte.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est fâchée ? demande Lou, songeuse.

\- Non, absolument pas. Ça lui passera. Et puis tu noteras qu'elle a pris le pot de vers avec elle.

\- Ah oui, tiens.

J'enfile mes vêtements rapidement, et tresse mes cheveux encore trempés de la douche en une natte collée sur ma tête. J'ai mis du temps à réussir à les faire, celles-ci. Au début, je galérais tellement, mais ma mère m'a appris à les faire correctement. Je cours hors de la salle de bains et enfile mes baskets, avant de prendre mon sac à main et de rejoindre Lou sur le pas de la porte.

\- On peut y aller.

\- Pas trop tôt, grommela mon amie.

\- Je faisais ça exprès pour te faire chier.

\- Ouais, je m'en doute.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et ferme à clefs. Je relève la tête et vois Lou me fixer comme si je venais soudainement de me transformer en patate.

\- T'as tes clefs ?

\- Ben ouais, je préfère les prendre, étant donné qu'il arrive souvent que toi tu rentres avec Isaac et que Léna aille avec Théo. Et je ne vais pas attendre sur le palier à chaque fois que ça arrive, du coup je prends mes clefs et tout va bien.

\- Wow. Tu deviens responsable.

\- Oh, ta gueule.

Nous marchons jusqu'au _Blue Ruin Bar_ , lieu où nous travaillons avec plaisir, avec ce patron qui nous aime au plus profond de son cœur. Bon, moi encore, j'aime ce boulot, mais Lou… Le fait qu'elle déteste les gens ne rend pas la tâche très facile pour elle. Mais bon, disons qu'on a besoin de ce boulot. On pourra toujours le quitter et trouver quelque chose qui nous plaît vraiment plus tard. On a toute notre vie pour ça.

\- Bon, ce soir j'ai les tables 4, 12, 21 et 28, je dis à mon amie tandis qu'on change de vêtements dans le vestiaire du bar.

\- Ouais, comme d'habitude, soupire-t-elle.

\- Allez, un peu d'enthousiasme, je souris en bondissant sur mes pieds, avant de claquer un bisou sonore sur la joue de mon amie et de rejoindre la salle.

Je m'empare de mon petit carnet et vais accueillir les premiers clients de la soirée pour les installer à une table. Lorsque je reviens au bar pour préparer les boissons, je passe à côté de l'un de mes collègues - Ryan je crois -. Il m'adresse un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil, avant d'aller accueillir d'autres clients. Je fronce les sourcils. Il me drague, celui-là ? Je décide de sortir ces pensées futiles de ma tête, et vais faire ce pour quoi on me paye.

\- Hey, Aly, me chuchote Lou après une heure de service, lorsqu'on se retrouve à chercher des plats en même temps.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi machin truc là-bas n'arrête pas de te fixer ?

\- Qui ?

\- Lui, me dit-elle en esquissant un mouvement de la tête vers le fond de la salle, où Ryan sert un groupe de cinq adolescents.

\- Ryan ?

\- J'aurais plutôt dit qu'il avait une tête à s'appeler Marco, mais peu importe, c'est bien de lui que je parle.

\- C'est plutôt gênant de se faire draguer par un collègue, je pouffe.

\- Dis plutôt que ça flatte ton égo et que ça te fait super plaisir.

\- J'admets que ça me flatte. Mais ce n'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit allait se passer, j'ai Nolan.

\- Pas de bavardages inutiles, les filles, tonne la voix de notre cher et tendre patron derrière notre dos, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Au. Boulot.

\- Oui, m'sieur, je dis avec enthousiasme, tandis que Lou se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

Lorsque mon service se termine, et que je sors du resto et m'assoit sur le muret afin d'attendre mon amie, Ryan m'aborde à nouveau. Il a passé la soirée à me faire des sourires et des clins d'œil, ce qui me gêne un peu. Le pauvre, il ne doit pas savoir que j'ai quelqu'un. Il est mignon, d'accord, mais jamais il ne pourra rivaliser avec Nolan.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton service ? me demande-t-il sur un ton léger.

\- Génial. Aucun gosse braillard, aucun gros débile dragueur et aucune vieille capricieuse.

\- Il y avait cette femme à la 10 qui s'est mis à lancer des regards langoureux à James, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Je te jure, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Dis-toi que l'autre soir, un vieux de soixante ans m'a fixée comme si j'étais un plat de lasagnes, c'était super flippant.

\- Lasagnes ?

\- Ouais, tu sais, comme s'il allait me bouffer.

\- Beurk.

Yep.

\- Eh dis, dit-il d'une voix moins confiante.

\- Mh ?

\- Ça te dirait de boire un verre, un soir ? Tu vois, comme un rendez-vous ?

\- Tu sais, t'es un garçon très sympa, Ryan, mais je sors avec quelqu'un…

\- Oh.

\- Désolée, vraiment.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Je… je vais y aller, ton amie arrive. A plus, Alyssa.

\- Ouais, à plus.

Je fixe sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. Je n'aime pas heurter les gens. La déception dans les yeux de Ryan m'a presque donné envie de lui faire un câlin. Ça me rappelle le râteau que je me suis prise en quatrième. J'aimais un garçon super mignon et gentil de ma classe, Yann, et je lui ai donné une carte de Saint Valentin. Mais il m'a dit « désolé, je suis amoureux de Louna », et cette dernière se trouvant à côté de moi à ce moment-là, s'est contentée de fixer Yann, ahurie, avant de lui dire « T'es malade de me préférer à Aly, toi. Rien que pour ça, je t'aime pas. T'as trop mauvais goût. » Et moi, j'ai éclaté de rire. Mais bon, une fois chez moi, je me suis mise à pleurer. Bref, c'était plutôt humiliant.

\- Tu regardes quoi ? On peut y aller ?

\- Ouais, ce n'est rien. En route.


	34. Chapitre 34

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Hellooo !

Nous voilà de retour (trèèèèès légèrement en retard) avec nouveau chapitre de notre fanfiction adorée !

Au programme : une petite confrontation, et un problème technique (en quelque sorte).

Vos avis sont les bienvenus (comme toujours) ;)

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 34**

 _« Un vieux livre sacré qu'on appelle le Destin »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Après avoir survécu à l'heure de biologie, je me rends à la bibliothèque avec Mason. Après lui avoir volé un bisou, Corey s'en va rejoindre Liam, Nolan et Lou à l'entrainement de Lacrosse. On s'installe et je sors mes cours d'économie pendant que Mason sort ses cours de psycho. On travaille une bonne heure dans le calme de la bibliothèque quand un grand bruit résonne dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvre et Jules et toute sa clique rentrent dans la pièce. Ils viennent à notre table et Jules me fixe. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et retourne à mon cours, mes écouteurs visés à mes oreilles. Mason de son côté fait comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Au bout d'un moment, je porte mon attention sur monsieur gros lourd, qui n'a pas dévié le regard depuis dix minutes. J'enlève un écouteur et pose mon stylo avant de fixer Jules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je demande froidement.

\- Plein de choses…

\- Accouche et dégage, je souffle.

\- Ta mort pour commencer.

Ses paroles déclenchent un courant électrique dans tout mon corps. Ses mots sont si durs et profonds, qu'on dirait qu'ils sont vrais. Il veut me voir mourir. Mais pourquoi ? Je reste tétanisée devant lui, perdant limite ma respiration.

\- Tu peux répéter ? demande Mason.

\- Je. Veux. La. Voir. Morte. Dead, répond Jules en appuyant sur chaque mot.

\- T'en n'as pas marre d'être le mec le plus lourd que la terre ait porté ?

\- Tu disais ? J'ai arrêté d'écouter les pédales dans ton genre.

Je vois les poings de Mason se serrer. Une vague de colère afflue en lui, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

\- Oh, je t'ai froissé ? Ça se met en colère, les pédés ? il demande à ses copains en riant.

Ces derniers se mettent à rire et Mason se lève. Il s'approche de Jules et l'attrape par la nuque pour coller sa tête contre la table. Tous les « amis » de Jules se décalent et je reste sans voix face à la scène qui se joue devant moi.

\- Ferme-la, clame Mason à son oreille.

\- Fais pas le malin, je sais ce que vous êtes et je n'hésiterai pas à te tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, grogne Jules.

\- Essaie toujours, Jensen, termine Mason en le lâchant.

Jules se redresse et s'en va, ses copains sur ses talons. Au moment de franchir la porte, il se retourne et mime un flingue avec ses doigt en notre direction, fait semblant de tirer et s'en va en faisant claquer la lourde porte. Je regarde Mason et je le vois aussi perdu que moi. Il s'assoit et me regarde, perdu. Je m'assois à mon tour et le regarde tendrement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je, peut-être. Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, je dois avouer que ça fait du bien ! il finit par rire.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

\- Oui, faut que j'embrasse Corey. Faut que je dise à Liam ce que je viens de faire. Il ne va pas en revenir !

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je vois les joueurs courir autour de moi, mais petit à petit, ils se transforment en petits points qui brouillent ma vision. Je sais pas ce que j'ai. Je sens une main serrer fermement mon épaule, je tourne mon visage vers Nolan. Enfin, je crois que c'est lui. J'en suis pas trop sûre. Mais quand je papillonne plusieurs fois des yeux, ses traits apparaissent avec plus de netteté, et je crois distinguer une légère lueur d'inquiétude au fond de son regard. J'ouvre alors la bouche, pour affirmer que je suis au top de ma forme, mais seul un faiblard « j'vais bien » s'en échappe. Et au même moment, tout ce met à tourbillonner autour de moi, les couleurs se mélangeant les unes aux autres dans un portait flou. Puis après, plus rien. Je me sens juste lâcher prise, jusqu'à me retrouver dans le néant le plus complet.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je vois plusieurs visages penchés sur moi. J'ai un léger mouvement de panique et j'ouvre de grands yeux tout en tentant de me redresser. Mais j'ai tellement la tête qui tourne que je suis contrainte de fermer les yeux et de rester allongée au sol.

\- Collins ? Collins ? m'interpelle la voix du coach.

Je tente d'ouvrir un œil, mais le referme immédiatement à la vue du coach qui semble danser un tango autour de moi.

\- Lou ?

La voix de Corey. Quelqu'un agrippe ma main, je crois que c'est lui.

\- Lou, est-ce que ça va ? continue-t-il.

Je hoche lentement la tête tandis que le coach ordonne qu'on m'emmène dans le vestiaire.

Je retiens mon souffle alors que deux bras forts s'enroulent de part et d'autre de ma taille. Je n'ai que le temps de discerner les chevelures de Liam, Nolan et Corey avant que les deux premiers ne passent un de mes bras autour de leurs épaules et ne m'allongent sur le banc de mon vestiaire.

\- Lou ? insiste Corey.

\- Je vais bien, je réponds finalement d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- Ouais, ça se voit, ouais, acquiesce Nolan, ironique.

\- Ça va, j'insiste. Ça va.

Corey s'assied au sol face à moi et porte son regard sur mon visage.

\- Tu nous expliques ce qu'il t'arrive ? D'abord la fête où t'avais un sacré coup dans le nez au point de faire un câlin à Liam, ensuite le match de l'autre fois où tu t'es à moitié faite démolir par ces bulldozers et maintenant tu t'écroules sans raison sur le terrain. Je pense qu'il y a un problème quelque part, conclut-il d'un air sérieux.

Je laisse passer un petit temps mort, pendant lequel aucun des garçons ne pipe mot, puis dis d'une petite voix, mais néanmoins plus assurée qu'avant :

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai un problème, c'est tout.

\- Scott pourra t'aider, affirme Liam.

\- Non, il ne peut rien pour moi. Je lui en ai déjà fait part mais il n'en tient qu'à moi d'aller mieux.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi rien ne va, au contraire ? s'impatiente le loup-garou.

\- Parce que… parce que je n'en sais rien, je m'énerve. Je fais ce que je peux.

\- On se calme, intervient Nolan en nous indiquant de baisser d'un ton.

\- On est calme, rétorque Liam.

L'autre garçon lui renvoie un regard pas vraiment convaincu, mais le loup laisse couler.

Prenant une respiration plus profonde, je me redresse lentement jusqu'à me retrouver en position assise. Je laisse mes pieds glisser à terre, frôlant les jambes de Corey par la même occasion.

Je vois Corey s'apprêter à rouvrir la bouche, mais je le devance :

\- Ça va. Ça va mieux, en tout cas.

Lui non plus ne parait pas convaincu, mais ne surenchérit pas.

Liam se pose alors face à moi, debout et me toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il essaie de se donner un air, mais ça ne lui va pas du tout.

\- Collins. Soyons clairs, je te parle maintenant en tant que co-capitaine. Tu fais partie de l'équipe titulaire du lycée, ce n'est pas rien, et tu ne dois pas prendre cet honneur à la légère. Rappelle-toi que c'est une chance, dans le sens où certains sont dans l'équipe depuis trois ans mais n'ont jamais foulé le terrain lors d'un match important. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre en main. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un malaise ? C'est … continue-t-il de son ton sérieux, comme si la survie de l'humanité était en jeu.

\- Je sais ce qu'est un malaise, Liam, je l'interromps avec agacement. Brusque défaillance des forces physiques pouvant mener jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Justement. T'as une tête de zombie pratiquement tous les jours. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous pendant la nuit, mais faudrait penser à dormir !

\- Sache que c'est ce que je fais, je me défens avec véhémence.

\- Et bien, on ne dirait pas !

\- On se calme, bordel ! intervient le coach. On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas s'acharner sur des souffrants ? Ou sur des filles ? Ou sur des filles souffrantes ? Non, mais ! Vous n'avez aucune manière, même des hommes préhistoriques feraient meilleur genre.

Je porte mon regard sur Finstock, et hausse un sourcil amusé. C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur, voir le coach s'énerver sur les joueurs est vraiment hilarant. Et presque inédit.

\- Collins, toi, tu rentres chez toi. Je ne peux pas t'envoyer à l'infirmerie vu que cette gourde de médecin scolaire n'est de nouveau pas là, je me demande pourquoi on la paie, celle-là ! Donc t'appelles quelqu'un pour qu'on te récupère, je ne peux pas te laisser partir seule. Trop de responsabilités, si jamais on te retrouvait écrasée sous un bus, alors que tu étais sous ma surveillance, j'te raconte pas la pile de formulaires à remplir. Et puis, bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Je pense immédiatement à qui je vais appeler. C'est une évidence, en même temps. Puis, aussi un peu mon dernier recours, puisque les filles sont elles aussi en cours à l'heure qu'il est. Les garçons ont l'amabilité de s'éclipser de mon vestiaire le temps que je me change, puis j'envoie un simple texto à Isaac lui demandant –plus ou moins poliment- de venir me chercher au plus vite.

 **oOo**

Lorsque derrière moi, le coach, distingue l'identité de la personne censée me ramener chez moi, il laisse échapper un rire, puis marmonne « j'le savais » juste assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

\- Lahey, dit le coach en s'infiltrant carrément hors du vestiaire pour nous rejoindre, un peu avant d'arriver au parking. Cette fille est une excellente joueuse. Juste un peu agressive envers ses co-équipiers. Mais elle est complètement dépassée.

Il s'arrête le temps de me pousser dans les bras d'Isaac puis reprend :

\- Occupe-toi d'elle, c'est ton rôle non d'un chien ! Je la veux au taquet pour le prochain match alors remet-la sur pieds.

L'adulte lance un regard entendu à Isaac pour lui prouver qu'il est totalement sérieux, puis ajoute avant de tourner les talons :

\- Au fait, pendant la nuit, il faut dormir !

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d'Isaac, mais je sens qu'il n'est pas sincère. Puis, lorsque la porte se referme derrière le coach, une expression soucieuse apparaît sur son visage et il me fixe comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi, à me comprendre.

Sans me demander mon avis, il m'enlace dans ses bras pour me rapprocher de lui.

Je crois qu'il le sent, que je vais mal, pourtant il ne pose aucune question, il attend que je prenne moi-même l'initiative de lui confier ce que je ressens. D'un mouvement doux, il passe ses longs et fins doigts dans ma chevelure légèrement emmêlée suite à l'entraînement. Je n'ai même pas pris de douche et cet abruti me fait un câlin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu ?

Toujours sans un mot, il me ceinture par la taille et m'installe sur le siège passager, telle une enfant. Et vu mon piteux état, je me laisse faire sans broncher et dépourvue de toute gêne. C'est d'Isaac, dont il est question, je pourrais sans aucun doute mettre ma vie entre ses mains, même si c'est ce qui me conduira à ma perte. Il faut savoir prendre des risques, dans la vie.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'appart, j'avais les yeux fermés et la tempe appuyée sur la vitre froide, sentant tous les chocs et toutes les imperfections de la route. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où j'entends le moteur se couper que je papillonne des paupières, jusqu'à apercevoir le regard inquisiteur d'Isaac posé sur moi, comme s'il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout le trajet.

Encore enfermé dans son silence, il s'extirpe de la voiture puis vient ouvrir la portière de mon côté. Il s'apprêtait à passer ses bras autour de moi, mais je l'interromps d'une voix ferme :

\- Ça va, Isaac. Je peux marcher seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'être assistée.

Ce n'était pas pour être méchante, mais je tiens à mon indépendance. Et même si c'est assez agréable de me faire porter comme une princesse jusqu'au sixième, je ne dois pas oublier que je suis un loup-garou, non d'une courgette. J'ai une fierté à entretenir, moi !

Bon, je dois reconnaître que ma fierté a été totalement pulvérisée le jour où j'ai disserté sur le port des sous-vêtements devant Isaac…

Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne porte aucun jugement sur moi. Soyons honnêtes, je concentre presque tous les défauts du monde et je n'aime personne, mais il m'accepte telle que je suis, sans aucun compromis.

Je suis sûre que si je lui annonçais que j'avais organisé une fête du slip en folie, il se serait contenté d'hausser un sourcil en me demandant la date de ladite fête.

C'est en partie pour ça que je m'entends si bien avec lui, même si je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde. Puis, en soit, il est plutôt cool, même si c'est presque un vieux. En plus, il est légèrement susceptible, comme la fois où il m'ignorait parce que je l'avais un peu traité de pute. Mais bon…en même temps…

Ne se vexant pas de mon refus, Isaac m'offre tout de même son bras pour que je puisse m'y accrocher, au cas où.

Un gentleman, celui-là.

On entre dans l'immeuble, bras dessus, bras dessous, et…Oh miracle ! L'ascenseur fonctionne ! On y rejoint une vieille avec son furet attaché à une laisse. Ah non, c'est un chien rasé, autant pour moi.

Arrivés sur le palier, il me fait signe de lui tendre la clef et j'obtempère sans poser de questions tandis qu'il me conduit vers le canapé.

Je m'y laisse choir à ses côtés et laisse ma tête reposer sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu trembles, remarque-t-il en englobant mes mains des siennes.

Je ne réplique rien, mais les observe tout de même pour constater qu'il dit vrai. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Je raffermis ma prise sur ses deux mains et lâche un faible grognement tandis que je le sens absorber ma douleur. Je voudrais l'en empêcher, mais ça me fait tellement de bien. Je ne sais pas trop s'il prend de ma douleur, ou s'il me donne de sa force.

\- Lou, je voulais que tu saches, si tu veux parler, je suis là. Et je serais toujours là. Je te l'ai peut-être déjà dit, mais je tenais à ce que ce soit clair.

\- Arrête de dire des choses pareilles, je lui murmure sans le regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les gens finissent toujours par partir. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Parfois, le destin décide pour eux. Et tu n'en fais pas exception, Isaac.

\- Je ne partirai pas, Lou. Je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu risques de ne pas tenir.

\- Je ne veux pas partir.

\- Parfois, on n'a pas le choix, je rétorque dans un murmure. Ma mère ne l'a pas eu, ce choix. Ils me l'ont prise sans que je ne puisse la sauver. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils te prennent, toi aussi. Ils ont déjà tenté de me prendre mes meilleures amies, je ne veux pas être la dernière.

\- Je ne partirai pas, s'obstine-t-il. Pas sans toi. Jamais, déclare-t-il, catégorique en me serrant plus fort dans son étreinte.

J'inspire un grand coup, puis décrispe mes muscles et me laisse aller contre le torse de mon binôme. Plongée dans l'odeur enivrante qu'il dégage, baignée par sa chaleur, entourée de ses bras, je me laisse pour une fois rattraper par le sommeil, sans même avoir la peur au ventre quant à l'horrible réalité de mes cauchemars, qui retracent mon triste passé.


	35. Chapitre 35

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour bonjour !

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et nous vous prions d'excuser notre retard (non, franchement, on ne s'améliore pas sur ce point x)). Donc, autant vous prévenir, on ne sait pas quand la suite arrivera, bien que tout (ou presque) soit déjà écrit.

Au programme : la suite du dernier chapitre, on voit pas comment être plus précises.

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 35**

 _« Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar, je pense que vous allez l'aimer »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Mason range ses affaires en continuant de rire et je l'imite avant de quitter la bibliothèque. On arrive devant les gradins et on s'y installe. Les gars -et Lou- sont en plein entrainement. Corey arrête cinq balles sur six, Nolan attaque un autre but, Liam court dans tous les sens et Lou, elle… elle est où ? Je ne la vois nulle part. Elle ne gueule pas après Nolan, n'essaie pas de tuer Liam et ne parle pas avec Corey. Elle n'est même pas collée à Robert numéro 2.

\- T'as vu Lou ? je demande à Mason.

\- Non, tout ce que je vois c'est Corey et moi, dans mon lit ce soir ! il répond en fixant son petit-copain. Habituellement on fait ça le samedi, mais là j'ai une montée d'adrénaline, j'te raconte pas son état demain ! il rit.

Je reste bouche bée face à mon ami et finis par exploser de rire.

\- J'ai vraiment dit tout ça à voix haute ?

\- Oui !

\- Putain, j'ai honte !

\- T'inquiète, je le répète à personne, je ris.

\- Ouf merci !

On continue de rire puis on observe les garçons. Je me demande bien où est Lou. Elle en a peut-être eu marre et est allée se réfugier dans les vestiaires. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Quand elle allait s'entraîner dans la forêt avec la meute et qu'une chose ne lui plaisait pas, je la voyais revenir en courant au QG où je restais. Elle me disait à chaque fois que si elle restait plus longtemps, elle finirait par s'en prendre à Nathan ou Gabriel. Du coup, pour la calmer, j'arrêtais d'écrire et je lançais une tournée de cookie en l'écoutant débattre sur l'utilité des garçons dans notre monde. Elle en fuyait des entraînements, mais à chaque fois elle trouvait un nouvel argument contre l'existante des hommes. C'est pour ça que je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle a quitté le terrain avant de tuer quelqu'un, quoique, elle prendrait un malin plaisir à exterminer deux ou trois membres de l'équipe !

L'entrainement ne tarde pas à se terminer. Une fois que tout le monde s'est changé, on rejoint les garçons. Alyssa nous rejoint également après son cours de gym. Elle saute, littéralement, au cou de Nolan tandis que Mason attrape les lèvres de Corey après lui avoir raconté son aventure dans la bibliothèque. J'échange un regard avec Liam où je peux y lire un réel dégoût devant ces preuves d'amour.

\- Soit pas jaloux, Dunbar, tu vas la trouver, la femme de ta vie !

\- Ou l'homme, clame Mason avant de retrouver la bouche de son copain.

\- Oui, ou l'homme de ta vie, je ris.

\- Heu merci, mais non merci, raille le blond.

\- Haiden te manque tant que ça ? demande Mason après avoir définitivement lâché Corey.

\- Non.

\- Tu mens ! répond Aly.

\- Vous m'soulez ! A plus ! s'énerve Liam en s'en allant sur sa moto.

\- Sinon elle est où Lou ? demande la rousse.

\- Rentrée. Avec Isaac, répond Corey.

\- Quoi ? je m'exclame avec Aly.

\- Elle a fait une sorte de malaise et le coach a dit qu'elle devait appeler quelqu'un pour la ramener à la maison.

\- Faut qu'on rentre alors, je t'aime, dit Aly en embrassant Nolan.

Je salue les gars puis suis ma meilleure amie qui est déjà au volant du Van. Je m'y installe et elle démarre, roulant avec sa grâce -inexistante- et sa délicatesse -inexistante aussi- habituelle. Plusieurs questions arrivent dans mon cerveau, à commencer par comment ça se fait qu'elle ait fait un malaise, c'est un loup garou, merde. Ensuite, pourquoi c'est Isaac qui est venu la chercher alors qu'elle savait très bien que Mason était à la bibliothèque et qu'il aurait pu la ramener. Enfin bref, je ne comprends rien et n'essaie même pas de comprendre, sinon j'angoisse ! En moins de dix minutes, nous voilà devant l'immeuble. On grippe les escaliers deux par deux -et je ne suis presque pas essoufflée une fois en haut, félicitez moi !

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

 _Je rouvre les yeux. Brutalement, sans préambule. Je me retrouve dans la lumière tamisée du salon, toujours couchée sur le canapé. Mais Isaac est parti. Et sans sa chaleur, il fait froid, ici. Je deviens tellement guimauve que je me fais peur à moi-même. Que quelqu'un m'apporte une corde, vite !_

 _Je balance mes pieds à terre pour me remettre debout et, à peine ceci fait, tout devient flou autour de moi. Et soudainement, je baisse les yeux sur le canapé, et j'y vois Isaac, tranquillement installé, occupé à passer ses doigts avec tendresse dans la chevelure d'ébène de la fille couchée sur lui. Je devrais être jalouse, ça serait totalement justifié. Sauf que cette fille, c'est moi. Je ne peux quand même pas être jalouse de moi-même, si ?_

 _Sauf que si je suis dans ses bras, je ne peux pas être ici. C'est physiquement impossible. Sauf si je suis morte. M'enfin, je m'en serais rendue compte, quand même._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de disserter davantage, tout se met à nouveau à tourner et je me revoie, encore, mais plus tôt dans la journée, dans le vestiaire, quand je m'évanouie, quand je croque dans mon cookie au petit déjeuner. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Je me revoie ensuite, la semaine dernière, à la patinoire où j'avais l'air perdue et paniquée quand Isaac m'a posé la question fatidique._

 _Puis on a débarqué chez les Hale, puis on revient à Eureka._

 _C'est comme si je remontais le temps._

 _Et ça continue ainsi à défiler à l'envers jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans mon ancienne chambre. Je sais que ce n'est pas réel. On vit dans le surnaturel, certes, mais il y a des limites à la bizarrerie._

 _C'est tout drôle de me retrouver ici, entourée de mon ancien univers. Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et effleure du bout des doigts mes dessins accrochés au mur par de simples petites épingles._

 _J'entends ma mère pester après s'être à nouveau pris les pieds dans le bazar qui traîne partout parterre. J'entends le bruit des touches de l'ordinateur de Léna lorsque celle-ci a une soudaine montée d'inspiration et ne tape pas assez vite pour extraire toutes les idées qui se chamboulent dans sa tête._

 _Je sais bien que ce n'est pas réel, mais ça fait du bien d'être de retour à la maison._

 _J'aimerais descendre au rez-de-chaussée, pour la voir, une dernière fois, mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir en ouvrant la porte. Les rêves sont si imprévisibles, un peu comme les tornades. On peut basculer dans le cauchemar d'une seconde à l'autre. Il suffit d'un rien, tel le ridicule battement d'ailes d'un papillon qui se transforme en tornade dévastatrice._

 _Et ça me fiche la trouille. J'ose à peine respirer et ne bouge plus d'un millimètre. J'aimerais profiter avant que ça ne s'efface et que je me réveille à nouveau, en nage, le vide dans ma poitrine se creusant un peu plus encore._

 _Soudainement, alors que seul le bruit de mon sang battant à mes tempes me parvenait aux oreilles, ma chambre se remet à tourbillonner autour de moi, signe de mon départ immédiat._

 _Après quelques interminables secondes, le noir se fait autour de moi. J'essaye de calmer mon cœur au bord de l'implosion, mais rien n'y fait, je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Et je sais aussi que je ne pourrais rien faire._

 _J'entends au loin le rire de Kay, les blagues déplacées de Nathan, l'aîné des Parker. Puis, plus le temps passe, plus l'écho de leurs pas se rapproche. Je capte ensuite le débat animé entre Joséphine, la doyenne de la meute, et la mère d'Aly, Sonia, dont le sujet de conversation est l'inflation du prix de la cigarette. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est vraiment pourri, comme dernière conversation, surtout qu'aucune d'entre elles ne fume._

 _J'aimerais pourvoir changer les choses. Vraiment. Ils avaient encore tant à vivre, tant à accomplir. Ana devait finir sa thèse de psycho. Joséphine et son mari avaient programmé un petit voyage pour profiter de leur retraite. Judy allait emménager avec sa copine après avoir enfin fait son comming-out. Gabriel devait entendre quelque chose avant de partir, au fond de lui, il le savait, mais il avait besoin d'entendre que Léna l'aimait. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'en a eu la possibilité. Et bon sang, Yann, ce petit bout de choux, portait encore des couches et tenait à peine sur ses jambes._

 _Ce n'est pas juste. La justice n'est qu'une illusion, quelque chose qui nous pousse à avancer chaque jour sans se retourner vers notre passé, chercher à faire le deuil de nos morts et l'acceptation de notre sort. Mais je ne crois pas que tuer Monroe et ses sbires ne nous aidera à aller mieux. Mais on va le faire quand même. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle justice, mais vengeance. Et c'est bien connu, la vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid._

 _Je retiens mon souffle lorsque le premier tir retentit. Je ferme les yeux, si fort que ça en devient douloureux. Mais, immobile, plantée comme un piquet sur le trottoir d'en face, c'est comme si je voyais la scène de l'intérieur, qu'elle se dessinait sous mes paupières pour m'empêcher de fuir._

 _J'aimerais crier. Hurler à en perdre ma voix. Laisser sortir ce que je retiens en moi depuis trop longtemps. Mais je n'y arrive pas._

 _Ce n'est qu'au moment où le cri de Léna résonne entre les murets de l'impasse, que je prends une profonde et tremblotante inspiration et que je me redresse d'un coup, en ouvrant grand les yeux._

Je me retrouve à nouveau sur le canapé, dans le salon de mon appart, à Beacon Hills. Pas à Eureka. Et Isaac est parti. Il m'a abandonnée, seule avec mon subconscient.

Je passe une main tremblante sur mon visage et me laisse tomber en arrière en expirant faiblement.

J'entends des pas approcher et entre-ouvre un œil pour tomber sur Aly, qui me jauge de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demande-t-elle.

\- Il est quelle heure ? je m'enquière en ignorant sa requête.

\- Presque 18 heures. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, Isaac ?

\- Heu, je marmonne, prise au dépourvu. Je… euh… bah, rien.

\- Tu dormais, affirme-t-elle. Dans les bras d'Isaac.

\- Ah, ça… C'est une longue histoire.

\- T'aurais pu nous attendre avant de rentrer, quand même, me reproche-t-elle.

\- C'est une longue histoire, je répète en réprimant un bâillement. Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu, j'ordonne en me relevant pour aller prendre une douche –ce n'est pas trop tôt-.

\- Tu sais que Léna était là, aussi. Et elle a des yeux. De bons yeux, même. Je ne te demande pas de me rendre des comptes, mais Léna va peut-être le faire, elle.

\- Oh, merde, je lâche dans un murmure défaitiste tout en refermant les portes de la salle de bain derrière moi.

Si Léna vient me faire un caca-garou à cause de la présence d'Isaac, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans les bras d'Isaac ? Depuis quand ils sont aussi proches ? Pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ? Tellement de questions se bousculent dans ma tête que je manque de me couper en coupant les morceaux de poulet pour notre salade. Beaucoup trop de choses se mélangent dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que je fais. En plus, ce soir au boulot, j'ai eu le droit à la table de dix personnes, mais oui, quelle idée de venir aussi nombreux en semaine ?! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à ne pas me tromper dans les commandes. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Théo aussi, à en croire notre séance de bisous dans le vestiaire. J'en ai encore des frissons, il suffit que je pense à ses lèvres contre mon cou et sur ma poitrine pour sourire. D'après lui, Lou et Isaac nous cachent quelque chose. Honnêtement, moi aussi, mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Une fois les salades assaisonnées, je les pose sur la table et appelle les filles, qui ne tardent pas à apparaître.

Je joue avec mes feuilles de salades en observant Louna avec insistance. Cette dernière dévore le poulet sous le regard remplit de dégoût de mon autre meilleure amie. Au bout de cinq minutes, Lou finit par tourner la tête vers moi et pose sa fourchette avant de prendre la parole :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta p'tite tête, Léna ?

\- Beaucoup trop de choses, comme d'hab ! répond Aly.

\- Je sais que tu veux savoir ce qu'Isaac foutait là, non ?

\- Oui. Et pourquoi tu étais dans ses bras ?

\- Alors, j'ai eu des vertiges pendant l'entrainement, les garçons m'ont accompagnée dans le vestiaire et le coach a ordonné qu'on me récupère. Du coup je l'ai appelé et il m'a ramenée ici. Voilà, CQFD.

\- Nan mais ça, je le savais. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi vous étiez enlacés quand on est arrivées.

\- Tu sais, je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi il est resté là, mais j'avais besoin de lui. Vraiment. J'avais besoin de sa présence rassurante pour me calmer. J'ai eu une crise, je ne sais pas de quoi, mais j'en ai eu une. Quand je n'ai plus senti la chaleur de son corps et ses caresses dans mes cheveux j'ai fait un cauchemar, je…

\- Attend, attend, si je résume, tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est resté mais tu en avais besoin ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était quoi comme cauchemar ? On t'a volé tes cookies, ou pire ? rit Aly.

\- J'ai remonté le temps. J'ai revu la meute, je suis retournée à la maison, je les ai vus rire et mourir en une fraction de seconde. C'était horrible.

\- Waw, t'en fais souvent ? je questionne.

\- Oui, mais là tout semblait si réel. Mais c'est passé, je vais mieux maintenant et c'est grâce à Isaac si j'ai pu rentrer en un seul morceau ! blague-t-elle.

\- Revenons deux secondes sur le « j'en avais besoin », tu l'aimes ? je demande.

\- Non. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire « aimer ». Vous, je vous aime parce que vous êtes mes sœurs, mais Isaac, c'est différent. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre des mots sur notre relation. On est « nous » et ça me va très bien. Vous savez, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai répondu « ok ».

\- Ok ? T'es sérieuse ? je ris.

\- Oui, elle rit à son tour. Ok, c'est bien comme réponse.

\- Oui si on veut, raille Aly. Mais du coup vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Ok, elle rit.

Est-ce que je l'ai vu venir, ça ? Absolument pas ! Je regarde Aly et on rit toutes les trois. J'aime ces filles, vous n'imaginez pas comment.


	36. Chapitre 36

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Helloooow la population !

Tadam ! Un nouveau chapitre pile dans les temps (c'est dingue, hein ? x))

Au programme : du sport et du pas sport.

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 36**

 _« La mort rattrape ceux qui la fuient »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Je suis installée à la bibliothèque du lycée avec Mason et Aly. Ça fait bientôt une heure que Mason essaie tant bien que mal de m'expliquer le cours de biologie, tandis que mon amie fait ses exercices d'arithmétique en écoutant de la musique. La tête posée sur ma main, j'écoute le métissé avec plus ou moins grande attention.

\- … c'est donc les gènes ancestraux qui provoquent la différenciation.

\- Mmm Mmm.

\- Tu me suis ? il demande en riant.

\- Pour être honnête, ça fait bien cinq minutes que j'ai décroché !

\- On peut arrêter, si tu veux.

\- Oui !

\- T'as l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose, quand même.

\- Ah oui, clairement plus qu'avec madame Finch.

\- C'est cool alors.

On range nos affaires dans nos sacs et je secoue légèrement Alyssa. Elle enlève un de ses écouteurs et me regarde.

\- On va voir les sportifs ?

\- Si vous voulez, en plus j'en ai marre des maths là !

Elle range à son tour ses affaires, et on quitte la bibliothèque. On se dirige vers le terrain et on s'installe sur les gradins. J'observe Lou se disputer avec Nolan. Ce dernier lui dit où se placer, comment s'améliorer, mais fidèle à elle-même, elle ne l'écoute pas. Les joueurs s'entrainent aux tirs au but et Corey parvient à presque tous les arrêter. Je ne sais pas si c'est un point vraiment positif pour l'équipe…

Je remarque que depuis que Mason fixe son petit copain, ce dernier semble distrait. Il est moins concentré et plus de balles entrent dans le but. Je ris discrètement. On dirait Gabriel et moi. Un frisson parcourt mon corps entier à l'évocation de ce souvenir, devenu malheureusement douloureux.

Alyssa semble sentir ma tristesse car elle vient poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Je la lui prends et elle me la caresse du pouce. C'est si bon d'avoir une amie comme elle. Je sais qu'elle et Lou seront toujours là pour moi. Tout comme moi je serai toujours là pour elles. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et fixe son amoureux des yeux.

\- Il est beau, hein ? murmure-t-elle. Je suis sûr qu'il plairait à maman.

\- Moi aussi, je chuchote.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Je pose mes fesses sur le banc, avec une élégance digne de mon rang et fais face au regard de Nolan.

J'en ai ras le cookie, du coach et de ses idées tordues. Comme promis, je me retrouve ceinturée à Nolan. Littéralement, avec une corde on ne peut plus réelle qui me colle à lui. Et je dois dire que c'est assez gênant, parce que, premièrement, je suis une fille et lui un garçon –je précise qu'aucun de nous n'est gay- et deuxièmement, c'est le mec de ma meilleure amie. En conclusion, c'est doublement gênant.

Mais bon, on n'a pas d'autre alternative que d'obéir si on veut rester dans cette équipe. Et puis, si omet le fait que Nolan soit mon binôme, l'idée en soi pour renforcer les liens de l'équipe n'est pas si nulle que ça. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'avoir mis Liam et Robert numéro 2 en binôme est vraiment, vraiment, sadique de la part du coach. Et vraiment très drôle, aussi. Enfin, sauf pour eux.

A tour de rôle, chaque paire de joueurs part faire un tour de terrain. Je pensais que la différence de nature entre Nolan et moi serait un handicap, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est vachement rapide, pour un humain. Et il se démerde pas trop mal, je trouve. Je ne l'ai insulté qu'une dizaine de fois et il ne m'a renvoyé en retour, que trois coups de coude dans les côtes. Et on ne s'est même pas marché sur les pieds. On progresse, j'vous assure, on progresse.

Il n'y a qu'à voir Liam et Robert numéro 2. Ils se sont tapés sur la figure pour la première fois de l'entraînement, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas fini leur premier tour de stade. Et c'est allé de mal en pire. Robert numéro 2 a craché à la figure de Liam et pour se venger, celui-ci lui a cassé le nez avec sa crosse.

Ensuite, le coach est devenu hystérique. Il a envoyé l'autre abruti à l'hôpital pour qu'il se fasse soigner son pif, puis, révolté contre Liam, il l'a direct envoyé sur les gradins, sans même passer par la phase banc de touche. Bon, en même temps, mieux vaut l'envoyer loin du terrain, pour plus de sécurité. Depuis, il est installé entre Aly et Léna –parce que oui, elles sont venue voir l'entraînement, puisqu'elles avaient des heures à perdre-. C'est entre autres à cause de leur présence que je me contiens pour ne pas paraître trop, trop « Lou » avec Nolan. J'voudrais pas avoir un quelconque problème avec Aly, sachant qu'elle parvient toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Toujours. Ou presque.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Je me remets à observer les joueurs quand mon regard se porte vers le bois au loin. J'ai l'impression d'être appelé par la forêt. Je me lève subitement, obligeant Alyssa à lever sa tête. Je descends les marches des gradins sans quitter les arbres des yeux. Je traverse le terrain de crosse et m'engouffre dans la forêt sans prêter attention aux joueurs. Je rentre dans le bois et en m'avançant, je trébuche sur quelques branches au sol.

J'entends soudainement une voix. Elle me dit de la suivre et de l'aider. Plus j'avance et moins j'entends cette voix. Elle répète inlassablement les mêmes mots : « _Viens m'aider Léna._ » Ils sont de plus en plus faibles comme si elle allait bientôt s'éteindre. Je slalome entre les arbres vers un lieu indéterminé.

Quand mes pieds s'arrêtent, je baisse la tête et vois deux corps sans vie. Mes yeux les fixent comme s'ils cherchaient à les reconnaitre. J'en détaille un et semble le reconnaitre. Ses cheveux bruns raide, frangé. Son collier de perles qui est comme dans mes souvenirs, assorti à ses boucles d'oreilles, oui c'est bien elle. C'est ma mère. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les rouvre quelques secondes après, son corps a disparu pour laisse l'autre seul.

Le craquement des feuilles derrière moi me fait sursauter. Je me retourne, hurle comme une Banshee avant de m'écrouler au sol. Mes genoux, puis mon torse, et enfin ma tête s'écrasent au sol. Je reste là, les yeux ouverts, à fixer un point au loin.

Une personne se rapproche de moi petit à petit. Je reconnais les fameuses baskets blanches d'Alyssa. Elle s'avance vers moi à toute vitesse et me redresse délicatement. Liam, Nolan et Lou arrivent à sa suite et cette dernière vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, les yeux toujours dans le vide et le souffle coupé. Louna me prend la main et Aly s'accroupit en face de moi.

\- Léna, regarde-moi, respire, reprends-toi.

Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains et me force à la regarder.

\- Léna ! elle grogne.

\- Ses yeux se teignent en jaune et je la fixe, relâchant toute l'air que j'ai retenu dans mes poumons depuis plus de trente minutes. Je regarde mon amie et cherche ma respiration. Je me ressaisis lentement en appuyant ma tête contre la poitrine de Lou. Celle-ci passe une main sur mon torse pour m'aider à me calmer.

Cela se traduit par un échec, plus je tente de ma calmer et plus l'image de ma mère morte tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. A cette vision s'ajoute celle de Brooke, de Gabriel et Judy, les images de leurs corps meurtris ne quittent pas mon esprit. En plus de ne pas respirer, je me mets à pleurer. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues.

Je déteste ce côté de mon pouvoir de Banshee. Je déteste mon pouvoir tout simplement. J'aurais largement préférée être un loup garou. En plus je me mets à paniquer quand je découvre un corps. Avant j'avais une ancre, Gabriel arrivait à calmer mes crise, seul lui en était capable.

\- Léna c'est fini, on est tous là, calme-toi, chuchote Lou à mon oreille. Dis-nous ce que tu as vu, qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Sors de cet état second si tu veux qu'on t'aide.

J'entends parfaitement ce qu'elle dit, tout comme je vois nettement Nolan en train de surveiller que personne ne vienne, Liam qui fait les cent pas derrière Alyssa accroupie en face de moi.

Mes sens sont actifs mais mon cerveau est complètement hors d'usage. Je n'arrive pas à leur répondre, c'est comme si mes neurones étaient déconnectés les uns des autres, me mettant dans l'incapacité de parler. J'aimerais leur dire que je suis là, que je vais bien. Mais non ma parole est hors service.

\- Léna accroche toi à ton ancre, je ne sais pas comment faisait Gab' pour te faire revenir mais réveille-toi, continue de chuchoter Lou.

\- Théo ! s'exclame soudainement Aly. Théo est son ancrage.

Théo. Son nom résonne dans ma tête. Je le vois, il est adossé contre sa voiture, un large sourire aux lèvres, une barbe naissante sur son visage. Un visage merveilleux avec des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Il s'avance vers moi et prend la parole, « Léna je suis là, ils sont là, réveille-toi. Reconnecte-toi avec nous, reste avec les filles, avec moi, ne lâche pas. »

Soudain mes poumons se remplissent d'air et je parviens à inspirer et expirer sans difficulté. Je me tourne vers Lou et la prend dans mes bras. Elle semble soulagée et pousse un léger soupir comme si, elle aussi, avait retenu sa respiration durant un laps temps. Aly me tend le bras pour me lever et me sert contre elle. Lou se relève à son tour et Liam arrête de marcher. Lui et Nolan se tournent vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demande Liam.

\- Deux corps, ma mère et celui-là, je réponds en pointant le corps du doigt.

Les garçons s'approchent du corps suivi des filles et moi.

\- Il n'y en a qu'un, déclare Nolan.

\- Celui de ma mère a disparu quand je l'ai reconnue.

\- Vous savez qui c'est ?

\- Un joueur de Lacrosse, Kévin Tomas, un coyote-garou, il était absent aux entraînements depuis hier, répond Liam.

\- Faut appeler le shérif et retourner à l'entrainement, on ne va pas rester plantés là toute la journée. Le coach va débarquer et on ne va rien comprendre, déclare Lou d'une traite.

\- Vous voulez être sur le bac durant le prochain match, bande de lâches ? aboie justement le coach en arrivant vers nous. Les deux branleurs de co-capitaines, vous n'avez pas honte d'abandonner votre équipe ?

Liam tente de prendre la parole mais le coach l'en empêche.

\- Vous trois, sur le terrain tout de suite, sinon cinq tours de terrain pour toute l'équipe les merdeux.

Liam, Nolan et Lou s'en vont, tandis que le coach se tourne vers nous.

\- Toi, il dit en me pointant du doigt, pourquoi avoir traversé le terrain comme ça ?

\- Je…heu…

Je ne peux pas lui dire qui je suis. Je ne vais pas lui dire, « oh ben écoutez, je suis une Banshee, je vois la mort et j'en ai découvert juste un, là ».

\- Il y a un corps là, répond finalement Alyssa à ma place.

Il ouvre grand les yeux et s'avance derrière nous. Il prend son portable et appelle le shérif le plus vite possible.

\- Un corps d'un adolescent a été trouvé… dans les bois du lycée… oui.

Il raccroche, range son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jogging et se tourne vers nous.

\- Retournez sur les gradins, le shérif va arriver.

Il passe devant nous et s'élance vers la sortie du bois. Mon amie rousse et moi le suivons de près. Après avoir traversé le terrain sous le regard noir des autres joueurs, on s'installe à côté de Mason.

Le coach réunit les joueurs sur le banc. Ils s'installent tous, Liam et Nolan à l'extrémité droite.

\- L'entrainement est terminé, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine.

Voyant que personne ne bouge devant son manque de hurlement, il fait un aller-retour devant eux et s'exclame :

\- On bouge les boulets ! Plus vite, je veux plus vous voir ! Sauf vous trois, il ajoute en pointant mes amis du doigt.

Le reste de l'équipe se dirige vers le vestiaire et nous restons tous les cinq, Mason est parti rejoindre Corey. Avec Aly on les rejoint sur le banc. Elle se met à la droite de Nolan, qui la tient par la taille, et moi je me mets entre Liam et Louna.

On observe le coach faire des allers-retours entre l'entrée du terrain et nous. J'entends soudainement le bruit du gyrophare de la voiture du shérif. Le coach s'arrête net en face de nous. Son visage pâlit subitement comme s'il avait vu la mort en personne.

Le shérif d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu de son uniforme avec son étoile brillante, arrive vers nous. Il est accompagné d'un autre officier.


	37. Chapitre 37

**NDA:**

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Holà la population !

On revient aujourd'hui avec ce nouveau chapitre, quoi nous sommes en retard ? Est-ce étonnant ? Je ne crois pas ! hahaha !

Au programme : une prise de décision importante.

Bonne lecture

PS : n'oubliez pas que les reviews réchauffent notre cœur, bisou !

 **oOo**

 ** _Chapitre 37_ **

_« Bonne ou mauvaise décision ? »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

\- Restez calmes, nom d'un chien, s'exclame le coach en s'agitant nerveusement sur ses pieds.

Il nous a tous confinés dans une salle de classe désaffectée, la plus proche du gymnase, après que le shérif et l'adjoint soient arrivés. Après avoir prévenu le proviseur, il a été décidé que nous ne devions pas voir le corps plus que nécessaire, que nous devions être épargnés de cette horreur. Si seulement ils savaient tout ce qu'on a déjà vu et qu'on n'aurait jamais dû voir...

Heureusement que le shérif n'a pas trop tardé, sinon je crois que le coach en aurait fait une crise de nerfs. Il est immédiatement parti inspecter la scène du crime, si toutefois le crime a été commis ici. Ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard que les forces de l'ordre entrent enfin dans la pièce où nous étions « détenus ». Le shérif, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, s'installe derrière le bureau délabré tandis que l'adjoint Parrish prend place dans le fond, nous englobant tous de son regard professionnel en toute situation.

\- On n'a rien vu, affirme Aly d'une voix neutre, sans même qu'on ne lui pose de question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu voir, de toute manière ? j'ajoute froidement. Personne ne voit jamais rien dans ce lycée. Du moins, rien de ce qui devrait être vu.

\- Il y a eu un meurtre, claque l'adjoint Parrish. Un meurtre, ce n'est jamais anodin.

\- Evidemment que ce n'était pas anodin. C'était l'un des nôtres. Il faisait partie de notre équipe. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à lui, se lamente Liam, les yeux brillants d'une colère sourde.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit de ta faute, Liam, reprend Aly. Ce n'est pas censé être notre rôle de protéger les autres de la folie humaine. Ce n'est pas de notre faute.

\- Je n'ai jamais insinué le contraire, clame le shérif d'une voix désespérée. La situation nous échappe, et le seul moyen pour que les coupables paient, c'est d'unir nos forces.

\- On ne peut rien pour vous. Pas sur ce coup-là. En dehors de l'odeur nauséabonde du joueur, il n'y avait rien. Parce qu'il n'a pas été tué ici. Pas au lycée. Ils ne sont pas bargeots à ce point.

\- Mais ils voulaient qu'on le trouve, continue l'adjoint Parrish à ma place.

Nolan qui jusque-là avait été silencieux, prend la parole, d'une voix aussi insondable que son expression, malgré la gravité et la profondeur de ses propos :

\- Il faut que ça s'arrête.

J'intercepte le hochement de tête défaitiste de l'adjoint puis, alors que je dirigeais mon regard vers mon coéquipier, je le vois détourner les yeux vers Aly, la couvrant inconsciemment du regard.

\- Il y en a marre, acquiesce celle-ci.

\- J'aurais besoin de savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé à découvrir ce cadavre, demande tout de même le shérif.

Tous les regards convergent vers Léna, y compris celui de Parrish.

\- Oh, j'ai compris, soupire le shérif. Tu es du même genre que Lydia, je suppose.

Ma meilleure amie ne fait que secouer faiblement la tête, encore bouleversée par la scène qui s'est jouée sous ses yeux ou dans sa tête, un peu plus tôt.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une déposition de chacun des témoins, continue-t-il en extirpant lesdits documents d'une sacoche en cuir. N'omettez pas de détails, importants ou non, et veillez à préciser le nom de tous les joueurs qui manquaient à l'appel. On va commencer par là.

Nous acquiesçons d'un même mouvement, en nous plongeant dans les papiers, chacun cherchant à effacer cette scène flippante de sa mémoire. Mais comme toutes les fois précédentes, c'est peine perdue.

 ** _~POV Alyssa~_**

Après que le shérif Stilinski et l'adjoint Parrish nous aient interrogés sur ce qui s'est passé, et sur comment nous avons trouvé le corps, nous nous sommes demandé ce qu'il allait écrire dans son rapport. Il ne peut décemment pas écrire que Léna est une Banshee et qu'elle a été attirée vers le cadavre de ce garçon de l'équipe. On lui a dit toute la vérité, bien sûr, car on sait qu'on peut lui faire confiance, et qu'il ne révèlera pas notre secret, puisqu'il s'agit de celui des meilleurs amis de son fils également.

Nous nous dirigeons tous vers le parking du lycée, encore un peu secoués par ce que l'on vient de voir. Lou tient Léna par les épaules, cette dernière étant sous le choc. Je la comprends, car voir sa mère presque morte a dû être vraiment difficile. Moi aussi, quand j'ai vu m'a mère, mon père et mon frère s'écrouler, j'ai cru que ma vie était terminée. J'ai bien vite dû me reprendre, bien sûr, car la priorité était maintenant de protéger mes deux meilleures amies, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est injuste. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus ?

Je lève la tête vers Nolan, qui me tient par les épaules. Que ferais-je sans lui ? Je lui souris et il m'embrasse le front. Il sait ce à quoi je suis en train de penser, et il sait exactement ce qu'il me faut pour que j'aille mieux, je n'ai pas besoin de le lui dire. Il est une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées dans ma vie, et même si c'est la mort de la meute qui a en quelque sorte provoqué notre rencontre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous avons été liés par le destin.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir ma mère, déclare Léna. Elle m'appelait, elle a besoin de moi.

Je me tourne vers mon amie. Oui, elle a raison, nous devons y aller. Si la mère de Léna lui a demandé de venir, elle avait forcément une bonne raison.

\- Allons voir Scott pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je dis.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demande Lou. On n'a pas besoin de lui.

J'échange un regard avec Léna. Bon, Lou la pessimiste va encore frapper. On ferait mieux de faire comme si on ne l'avait pas entendue, ou on n'en a pas fini. La mère de Léna se trouve dans un hôpital psychiatrique à environ une heure de route d'Eureka -où nous n'avons absolument pas l'intention de retourner pour l'instant, d'ailleurs-.

J'embrasse une dernière fois mon petit-ami, avant de monter au volant de ma voiture. Léna s'installe à la place passager, et nous fixons toutes les deux Lou, qui est toujours plantée à côté de la voiture. Elle reste immobile quelques instants, avant de soupirer et de monter à l'arrière. Nous faisons un signe de la main à Nolan, Liam, Mason et Corey, puis je démarre et vais sur la route.

Bon, on va encore débarquer chez Scott. Complètement à l'improviste, comme d'habitude. On est les reines de la dernière minute. Nos vacances d'été, par exemple, sont toujours organisées à la dernière seconde. On n'a même pas encore la moindre idée pour celles de cette année. J'espère qu'on fera quelque chose avec les garçons, ça serait vraiment génial. La fin du lycée, ça se fête. Bref, donc il est 17h22 d'après l'heure qu'affiche ma montre en or -offerte par Papa pour mes dix-sept ans-, et je me gare au bord de la route, devant la maison de notre Alpha.

Lui parler est devenu une sacrée urgence, je dois dire. C'était vraiment terrifiant de voir Léna avancer ainsi sur le terrain de Lacrosse, comme si elle avait été possédée. On a parfois l'impression que les pouvoirs de Banshee sont moins contraignants que des griffes ou des crocs, mais en réalité c'est bien pire. Elle ne sait jamais quand ils vont se déclencher, et il faut avouer que voir les morts, ce n'est pas une expérience plaisante. Voir mourir ceux que j'aime a été assez difficile, je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter voir la mort plus que de raison. Léna est vraiment courageuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait demander l'autorisation de Scott ? demande Lou pour la millième fois depuis qu'on a quitté le lycée.

\- Parce qu'il est notre Alpha, je réponds avec lassitude.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu admets que quelqu'un est supérieur à toi ?

\- Est-ce que la réponse « il est notre ami » te convient mieux ? soupire Léna.

\- Scott n'est pas mon ami.

\- Bordel, Lou, on s'est mises d'accord ! je m'exclame. Alors prépare-toi à avoir une conversation civilisée avec Scott, si possible sans sarcasme, ni regards meurtriers.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on devrait lui demander l'autorisation d'y aller.

\- On ne va pas lui demander son approbation, Léna nuance. On va juste lui parler de ce qui s'est passé et le prévenir de notre départ.

\- Ça m'a tout de même l'air d'une demande d'autorisation.

Je sors de la voiture et claque violemment la portière. Ce qu'elle peut être bornée. Mes deux amies sortent également de la voiture, et nous montons les marches qui mènent au perron des McCall. Je sonne à la porte, et, quelques secondes plus tard, Mélissa nous ouvre.

\- Bonjour Mélissa, je dis en souriant chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour les filles, comment allez-vous ?

\- Plutôt bien, disons que ça dépend, dit Léna. Et vous ?

\- Je suis assez fatiguée, ces derniers temps. Mes journées sont longues.

\- Vous devriez prendre des vacances.

\- Je ne peux pas me le permettre, je...

\- Vous devriez prendre quelques jours de congés, et vous reposer, je dis alors que la femme nous fait entrer.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça, me reposer. Il faut dire qu'avec un fils loup-garou qui attire les problèmes comme un aimant, ce n'est pas facile.

A ce moment-là, ledit fils descend les escaliers, suivi de sa petite amie. Il nous salue en souriant, comme à son habitude, et nous invite à nous asseoir sur le canapé. Mélissa nous laisse, et nous prenons tous place dans le salon.

\- Isaac n'est pas là ? demande soudainement Lou.

\- Isaac ? je demande. Pourquoi il devrait être ici ?

\- Il habite ici, explique Malia. Et non, il n'est pas là, il travaille.

\- Il hab... attends, tu ne comptais pas nous en parler ? demande Léna à Lou.

\- J'ai oublié, elle dit en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as oub...

\- C'est bon, on n'est pas là pour ça, je la coupe.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi vous êtes là ? demande Scott. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

\- Bien deviné, le génie, raille Lou.

\- Alors c'est pour quoi ? Vous avez besoin de conseils ?

\- Conseils ? Bien sûr que non, on n'a pas besoin de conseils.

\- Pourtant, tu...

\- La ferme, le coupe Lou.

Je les regarde tour à tour, Scott fixant Lou sévèrement, et mon amie le fusillant du regard. Bizarre.

\- En fait, on est venue pour te parler d'un truc qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, à l'entraînement de Lacrosse, je dis pour couper court à ce duel de regards inutile.

\- J'ai eu une vision, explique Léna en se triturant les doigts.

\- Une vision de quoi ?

\- J'ai vu ma mère. Elle m'appelait. Elle n'était pas morte, pas encore. Elle me demandait de l'aider. Et ça m'a aussi menée à un garçon de l'équipe, un coyote-garou, qui lui est mort.

Scott parait un instant pensif, et Malia, elle, fixe Léna avec une légère inquiétude. Elle a une meilleure amie Banshee, elle aussi, et elle sait que c'est un pouvoir difficile à contrôler et parfois contraignant. Mais surtout, elle sait à quel point voir la mort peut être difficile à supporter.

\- Du coup, on a décidé d'aller la voir. La mère de Léna a besoin de nous, je déclare. On est également venues pour t'en informer.

L'Alpha acquiesce et nous sourit.

\- C'est la bonne chose à faire. Il ne faut jamais prendre à la légère les pouvoirs d'une Banshee. Vous pensez que vous tiendrez le coup ?

\- On ne retourne pas à Eureka, on n'est pas prêtes pour ça. L'hôpital se trouve environ une heure avant Eureka en partant d'ici, on ne passera pas par là-bas.

\- Eh bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance, et le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner est d'emmener les garçons avec vous.

\- Hein ? On ne va pas emmener toute la clique, quand même ? s'énerve Lou.

\- Non, juste Isaac, Nolan et Théo. Vous aurez besoin de soutien émotionnel, je pense.

J'échange un regard avec mes amies. C'est presque certain qu'ils accepteront. Mais est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de les embarquer dans cette histoire ? On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui nous attend là-bas. Est-ce que je serais prête à mettre Nolan en danger ? Non. Je vois que mes amies ont les mêmes doutes que moi. Et si des chasseurs nous attendaient là-bas ? Et s'ils surveillaient le moindre de nos mouvements ?

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, dit Malia. Vous avez peur de les mettre en danger. Mais bon, les filles, il serait temps que vous leur fassiez confiance et que vous les laissiez s'occuper d'eux même comme des grands.

\- Et si des chasseurs nous surveillent et attendent qu'on soit à l'écart pour frapper plus fort ? demande Léna.

\- Raison de plus pour que les garçons viennent avec vous. Vous serez plus nombreux, et vous aurez plus de chances de survivre, sourit Scott.

\- Ça me tue de dire ça, mais il a raison, le véritable Alpha, dit Lou. Même si de devoir partager la voiture avec le psychopathe pendant des heures ne m'enchante pas.

Léna et moi nous tournons toutes les deux vers notre amie. Si Lou vient d'admettre que Scott a raison, c'est que la situation est assez grave. Je sens tout de même Léna se tendre à l'insulte à l'adresse de Théo.

\- Vous savez que c'est quand même douloureux, quand vous vous acharnez sur lui comme ça...

\- Désolée, Léna, c'est juste que...

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas vous obliger à l'apprécier, mais j'aimerais que vous compreniez que je l'aime et que je me sens bien avec lui.

\- On comprend, Léna..., je tente. Moi aussi, je sais que vous n'approuvez pas totalement Nolan...

\- Nolan, en plus d'avoir été l'allié de celle qui a tué la meute, a une tendance à essayer de me taquiner qui m'agace vraiment. Des fois, il se fout tellement de ma gueule que j'ai l'impression que tu déteins énormément sur lui.

Je pouffe, et Léna esquisse un sourire moqueur. Au début, Nolan n'était pas plus à l'aise avec nous qu'avec les garçons ou avec les aînés, et puis j'ai su briser ses barrières, ayant vu le jeune homme courageux et sensible derrière l'image de garçon bizarre qu'il donnait. Enfin, soyons honnêtes, j'ai carrément cassé les barrières à grands coups de poings et de pieds. Lui et moi, on s'est tout de suite bien entendus, ça a été un coup de foudre -pas dans le sens romantique, mais plutôt psychologique, on a découvert nos sentiments respectifs un peu plus tard-. Nos deux personnalités se complètent.

\- Et en plus d'être d'excellents soutiens émotionnels, les garçons sont vos binômes, donc...

\- Ouais, enfin il faut quand même qu'on te le dise, tes histoires de binômes, ça ne sert strictement à rien, lança Lou.

\- C'est pour votre sécur...

\- Si on se fait attaquer par des chasseurs, qu'on soit à deux ou seuls, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient quand même plus nombreux que nous.

\- Bon, on va y aller avant que cette conversation ne dégénère, dit Léna en se levant du canapé. Merci Scott de nous avoir écoutées, on se voit bientôt.

\- S'il y a un problème, on t'envoie un message, j'ajoute.

Nous sortons de la maison après avoir salué Mélissa, et voyant que Lou s'apprête à relancer le débat à propos des binômes, je la tire dans le Van. Je démarre sans plus attendre, et nous quittons la rue où vivent les McCall.

\- Bon, ben c'est parti, dit Léna en regardant par la fenêtre, songeuse.


	38. Chapitre 38

**NDA:**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour à vous !

Tout d'abord joyeux Noël ! Légèrement en avance, mais pour une fois qu'on n'est pas en retard, personne ne va s'en plaindre, hein ! Bon, en ce qui concerne la publication…une, deux, (trois ?) semaines de retard…on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes XP

Plus sérieusement, nous avons été très touchées par l'attentat de Strasbourg, cette magnifique ville qui nous a vu naître, celle que nous aimons de tout notre cœur. Nous transmettons tout notre soutien aux familles des victimes, à défaut de pouvoir faire plus pour protéger notre ville brisée.

Pour en revenir à notre chapitre, au programme : une première petite escapade, et une deuxième petite escapade.

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 38**

 _« Un voyage de mille milles commence par le premier pas. »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

La nuit a largement eu le temps de tomber lorsque je toque à la fenêtre de la chambre à Isaac. Le visage à deux centimètres de la vitre, où mon souffle s'échoue dans un nuage de buée, je m'accroche fermement à la rambarde, histoire de ne pas m'écraser comme une crêpe quatre mètres plus bas. Je scrute avec attention la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que mon regard se porte sur une forme indéterminée, avachie sur son bureau, l'air très profondément prostré dans les bras de Morphée.

Bah génial, j'ai volé un vélo pour traverser la ville en pyjama et finalement je me retrouve coincée dehors… Je songe un instant à aller sonner à la porte d'entrée, mais Mélissa est bien trop adorable pour que je ne puisse m'imaginer la réveiller en pleine nuit. Tant pis. Aux grands mots les grands moyens. Je dégaine mon portable puis presse la touche d'appel, sans aucun remord pour ma victime. Instantanément, le portable de mon petit-ami se met à vibrer contre sa joue tandis qu'une musique rock s'échappe des haut-parleurs. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre : il bondit littéralement de sa chaise pour se ratatiner au sol moins d'un mètre plus loin. Quelle chochotte. Il met quelques secondes à se remettre les idées en place puis tend un bras vers son portable, avec hésitation :

\- _Oui ?_

Je me retiens difficilement de rire. Au ton de sa voix, il a sans doute l'impression de planer.

\- Espèce de cacahuète, ouvre-moi la fenêtre ou je passe par la cheminée ! je hurle dans le combiné.

Grâce à ma super vision, je vois ses sourcils se froncer à la Derek, puis il tourne d'un coup la tête dans ma direction. Je lui fais un grand sourire de psychopathe et agite les doigts de ma main, l'air de dire « coucou c'est moi », comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Il ne cherche même pas à comprendre mais se grouille de m'ouvrir la fenêtre, peut-être par peur que je mette ma menace à exécution. A peine m'a-t-il ouvert que je lui saute dessus, mes bras croisés derrière sa nuque et mes jambes crochetées l'une à l'autre dans son dos.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, je le coupe en pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes avec ardeur. D'abord les bras ballants, il place ensuite ses mains sous mon fessier -pour éviter que je finisse le cul parterre une fois de plus-, puis me plaque en douceur contre le premier mur venu. Malgré tout, la « délicatesse » dont il a fait preuve n'a pas su empêcher la cloison de trembler, comme si elle s'était prise un coup de cul de la part d'un éléphant.

Je décolle mes lèvres de celles d'Isaac et échange un regard avec lui. Oups. Pétrifiés à l'idée de nous faire débusquer, nous restons immobiles, dans une position plus que délicate, malgré nos super-pouvoirs. Le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle haletant, Isaac appuie son front contre le mien, mélangeant à nouveaux nos respirations devenues encore plus rapides par la peur de se faire surprendre, comme si nous étions juste des ados comme les autres, qui transgressent les lois fixées par leurs parents. Après quelques minutes sans aucun signe qui indiquerait qu'on se soit fait prendre, nous éclatons d'un petit rire hystérique.

\- Que me valait cette petite visite à l'improviste ? me demande-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

\- J'en avais juste envie.

Il me sourit puis me dépose sur le lit et en profite pour gauger ma tenue du regard.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous en pyjama ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander pourquoi TU es encore HABILLÉ. Mais comme je ne te pose pas cette question, ne me la pose pas non plus.

\- Mmh, je vois, abdique-t-il en se laissant choir à mes côtés.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? A part baver sur ton bureau, j'veux dire.

\- Des papiers. Rien d'important, dit-il rapidement avant de changer de sujet : tu veux me parler de demain ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. On a prévenu les gars de notre petite virée i peine quelques heures, et aucun d'eux n'a eu l'air de s'en offusquer.

Je détourne le regard vers le plafond et secoue négativement la tête, avant d'ajouter :

\- Je n'ai rien à en dire.

\- Tu vas faire face à ton passé, ce n'est pas rien. Retourner à _Eureka_ , c'est un grand pas pour toi.

\- On ne part à _Eureka_ , pour commencer. Je ne veux plus remettre les pieds là-bas. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

\- C'est de là d'où tu viens, Lou. On ne doit jamais oublier d'où l'on vient.

\- Tu sais Isaac, ça m'arrive encore de me réveiller en sursaut et de ne plus savoir où je suis. De ne plus savoir si c'est un cauchemar ou la réalité. Et c'est douloureux.

\- Ouais, je sais ce que sais. Crois-moi, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que ça sera le plus dur. Je survivrais à une petite visite à l'asile, mais pour elle, ça sera bien plus difficile…

\- Pour Léna ?

Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui en acquiesçant.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais dire fait de moi un monstre, mais ça fait déjà un bon moment que la mère à Léna appartient au passé, tu sais. Elle n'a jamais pu être là pour sa fille, et ça faisait souffrir Léna, même si elle se cachait derrière son sourire de façade.

Isaac passe une main dans ma chevelure avant de me murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix douce :

\- Elle vous a, Aly et toi. Ce n'est pas rien. Et nous sommes sa meute, maintenant.

Un petit sourire tristounet se forme sur mes lèvres alors que j'acquiesce une nouvelle fois.

\- Merci, je murmure à mon tour en lui déposant un baiser volage au coin des lèvres.

Il se redresse alors en m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, puis me demande l'air à nouveau tout guilleret :

\- Ça te dit de la glace ? Vanille aux pépites de chocolat ?

J'en ai de la chance, d'avoir un Isaac Lahey.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

\- On y va ? questionne Alyssa en me fixant dans le rétroviseur.

\- Oui. Oui on y va, je réponds en serrant la main de mon petit copain.

Je regarde Théo, il me sourit et embrasse ma main. Louna pose sa main sur mon épaule. Mon amie rousse démarre la voiture et s'embarque rapidement sur la route principale pour retourner à l'asile, voire ma mère. On a plus de dix heures de route et c'est pour ça que nous partons à cinq heures du matin. Les garçons nous accompagnent sous l'ordre de Scott. Du coup Nolan est sur le siège avant avec Alyssa, derrière eux il y a Théo et moi puis tout derrière, Isaac et Lou. J'enlace mes doigts avec ceux de Théo et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Au bout de six heures de conduite, Alyssa s'arrête à _San Francisco_ et laisse Isaac prendre le relais. Comme je n'ai pas le permis et que Louna n'est pas chaude à conduire, Isaac est notre dernier espoir d'arriver à bon port. Louna et Isaac échangent de place avec Alyssa et Nolan. Je me tourne vers eux et ils ne tardent pas à s'endormir. Nolan a la tête posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et mon amie à la tête sur son épaule. Je repose la tête sur Théo et ferme les yeux.

\- On est arrivés, Léna.

\- Mmh.

Je relève la tête et remarque que nous sommes arrêtés sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je regarde mes amies, leurs petits-copains, puis Théo. J'ai une peur bleue de rentrer là-dedans. J'ai vraiment peur de découvrir dans quel état est ma mère. Je sais que tout le monde dans la voiture ressent mon stress et ça m'angoisse encore plus. On sort tous de la voiture et au moment de partir avec les filles je me colle à Théo et il me serre contre sa poitrine. Il passe sa main dans mon dos pour me rassurer.

\- Ne panique pas Léna, tu as fait le bon choix de venir la voir. On est tous avec toi, chuchote Théo.

Je l'embrasse et m'en vais avec mes meilleures amies. Les garçons nous attendront dans la voiture. Je serre les mains d'Alyssa et de Louna et nous passons le portail de l'hôpital. Arrivées dans la cour il ne nous reste que quelques mètres à franchir avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment principal. Quand Louna pousse la porte je soupire et ferme les yeux. La voix de ma mère qui appelle à l'aide résonne dans ma tête.

Quand on arrive à l'intérieur, une femme d'environ trente ans nous attend à l'accueil. Elle a des cheveux blonds et des lunettes sur le nez. Elle porte une blouse bleue et nous sourit quand on s'approche d'elle.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous aimerions voir madame Tyler, demande Alyssa.

\- Madame Tyler ? Megan Tyler ?

\- Oui, il y a un problème ? je questionne, paniquée.

\- C'est-à-dire que ça fait bien longtemps que plus personne ne lui rend visite.

\- On peut quand même la voir ? reprend Aly.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous pour elle ?

\- Je suis sa fille.

\- Oh, et bien, je, elle, attendez, je vais appeler le responsable de son service. Patientez ici, s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme se rue sur le téléphone fix et semble paniquée quand elle appelle son supérieur. Elle raccroche au bout de quelques échanges et ce dernier ne tarde pas à venir. C'est un homme de cinquante ans environ. Il est bien plus grand que nous trois et porte une blouse blanche avec son nom inscrit dessus docteur Klein. Il nous tend la main pour nous saluer et nous demande de bien vouloir le suivre dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment.

On traverse un long couloir qui ne semble pas s'arrêter. Des dizaines et des dizaines de chambres remplissent ce couloir. On s'arrête au bout du couloir après quelques minutes de marche. Sur notre droite, un micro-couloir se dessine. En effet, il ne mène qu'à une seule chambre, la numéro cent-onze.

\- Votre mère se trouve derrière cette porte, déclare le docteur en me regardant et en pointant la porte du doigt. Votre mère n'est plus très en forme, ces derniers temps. Ses pouvoirs l'affaiblissent de trop et je crains qu'il ne lui reste que très peu de temps à vivre.

\- Ses pouvoirs ? Vous êtes au courant ? demande subitement Louna.

\- Oui bien sûr, je suis un druide, je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. Quoi qu'il en soit, allez-y doucement avec votre mère, mademoiselle Tyler, conclut le docteur.

Je lui souris pour le remercier et les filles me prennent dans leurs bras.

\- On t'attend ici, Léna. Ne stresse pas. Vas-y calmement.

\- Merci les filles, je vous aime.

Je les embrasse chacune sur la joue et me tourne pour entrer dans la chambre numéro cent-onze. J'inspire et expire fortement quand j'arrive devant la porte. Je pose la main sur la poignée et ferme les yeux quelques instants. J'entends à nouveau les appels au secours de maman et ouvre la porte doucement.

Je passe un pied dans la pièce et au moment de fermer la porte je jette un dernier coup d'œil aux filles. Je me mets dos à la porte et observe la pièce. Une atmosphère morbide plane là-dedans. Les murs sont blancs. Un lit se trouve en face de moi. Il est si bien fait que j'ai du mal à croire que maman l'utilise. Deux fenêtres laissent entrer la lumière. Elles sont grandes et on des barreaux, comme dans les prisons. Je souffle une nouvelle fois et porte mon attention sur la chaise à bascule au milieu de la pièce. Maman est assise dessus et se balance. Il n'y a rien d'autre dans cette pièce.

Je lâche la poignée et m'avance vers ma mère. Je marche lentement jusqu'au fauteuil. J'essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je me mets face à elle et la regarde. Ses lèvres sont bleues et son regard est plongé dans le vide. Je m'accroupis et prends ses mains dans les miennes. Elles sont froides. Je la regarde de haut en bas pour mémoriser chaque parcelle de son corps. Le regard dans le vide elle murmure :

\- Léna…Billy… Freshwater… Beaucoup trop… Léna… Billy… Freshwater… beaucoup trop…

\- Maman, maman, c'est moi, Léna, je murmure.

\- Léna…Billy… Freshwater… Beaucoup trop…

\- Beaucoup trop de quoi, maman ?

\- Léna…Billy… Freshwater… Beaucoup trop…

\- Maman, maman, regarde-moi je suis là.

\- Léna…Billy… Freshwater… Beaucoup trop…

Je me lève et me penche vers ma mère. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres.

\- Maman ! je m'exclame.

J'arrive à capter son attention et elle me fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Léna…Billy… Freshwater… Beaucoup trop…

Je vais perdre patiente. Je baisse la tête et soupire. Calme-toi, Léna, zen. Il ne faut pas la brusquer. C'est une banshee super puissante, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable. Je relève la tête et la fixe à nouveau.

\- Beaucoup trop de quoi, maman ?

\- Léna…Billy… Freshwater… Beaucoup trop de morts…

\- Trop de morts ? Maman, réveille-toi, maman !

\- Léna…Billy… Freshwater… Beaucoup trop de morts…

Je recule de quelques centimètres et fais les cent pas devant elle. Je prends ma tête entre les mains et grogne. Je m'arrête devant la fenêtre et regarde au loin. Pourquoi elle ne réagit pas. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui faire dire autre chose ? D'ailleurs, qui est ce Billy et pourquoi elle répète Freshwater ? Je retourne vers ma mère et place mes mains sur les accoudoirs pour qu'elle arrête de se balancer puis m'approche d'elle.

\- Maman, qui est Billy ? Pourquoi Freshwater ?

\- Léna… Billy… Freshwater… Beaucoup trop de morts…

\- Maman ! je hurle avec ma force de banshee.

Non, non pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Elle se lève et se met à hurler à son tour ce qui me fait voler en arrière. Je me retrouve projetée contre le mur. Je tombe au sol et quand je relève la tête, maman est assise sur le fauteuil comme si de rien n'était et murmure à nouveau les mêmes mots.

Louna et Alyssa entrent en trombe dans la pièce et se précipitent vers moi pour me relever.

\- Léna, tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? demande Aly.

\- J'ai craqué, je lui ai hurlé dessus. Elle répète les mêmes mots depuis vingt minutes et je n'y comprends rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle répète ?

\- Ecoute par toi-même.

On se tourne vers ma mère.

\- Léna… Billy… Freshwater… Beaucoup trop de morts… Léna… Billy… Freshwater… Beaucoup trop de morts…

\- Pourquoi Billy et Freshwater ? questionne Louna.

\- Je, je n'en n'ai aucune idée, je pleure.

\- Léna, c'est rien, on va découvrir qui c'est.

\- Arrête de pleurer ce n'est rien, ajoute Alyssa.

\- Viens, on sort, déclare Lou

J'observe une dernière fois ma mère et me dirige vers la porte avec les filles. Au moment de franchir la porte, maman se lève et se tourne vers nous. Elle lève les mains devant elle et se met à hurler.

\- Sortez ! je crie aux filles.

On se rue en dehors de la chambre et je bloque la porte en m'y collant. J'entends ma mère s'écrouler au sol. Je laisse couler une larme et m'effondre au sol. Je tiens ma tête dans les mains. Je ravale mes larmes quelques minutes plus tard et me redresse pour me précipiter vers l'accueil, les filles et le druide sur mes talons. A force de courir, je me retrouve en face de la blonde en moins d'une minute.

\- Qui a rendu visite à madame Tyler ? je demande essoufflée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Qui. A. Rendu. Visite. A. Madame. Tyler ?

\- Je, euh… je ne peux pas vous donner ces informations.

\- Tout de suite ! Je veux savoir tout de suite ! j'aboie en tapant mes mains sur le bureau.

\- Léna, calme toi.

\- Non je veux qu'elle me réponde ! je crie.

\- Lauriane, allez prendre l'air cinq minutes.

La femme s'en va en me lançant un regard noir. Je la fixe jusqu'à ce que je ne la voie plus. Je me tourne vers le druide qui a pris la place de la blonde derrière la vitre. Il pianote à une allure folle sur l'ordinateur. Je fais les cent pas devant le bureau sous le regard perdu de mes amies.

\- Vous connaissez ce Billy ?

\- Non, mademoiselle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! je m'exclame la tête dans les mains en continuant de marcher. Vous savez qui lui a rendu visite en dernier ?

\- Je cherche, je cherche.

\- Un peu plus vite, je murmure pour moi-même.

Je vois Alyssa lever les yeux au ciel et sourire, elle m'a entendue. Le quarantenaire continue de pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'écrit l'homme.

Je me stoppe net et me précipite vers lui. Je pose les mains sur le bureau et le fixe à travers la vitre. Alyssa et Louna se tiennent à ma gauche.

\- Alors ?

\- Il s'agissait de deux femmes. Brooke Collins et Sonia Remy. Leur dernière visite remonte au jeudi 26 mars.

Je regarde mes amies à l'évocation du nom de leurs mères et sens une vague de tristesse qui les traverse. Je prends la main de Lou et la serre pour la rassurer comme elle le fait pour moi.

\- C'est tout ? Pas de Billy ?

\- Non, mademoiselle.

\- D'accord, et bien, merci.

Je souris au barbu et sors de l'hôpital avec une idée bien précise en tête. Je marche d'un pas déterminé jusqu'au Van où nous attendent les garçons. Les filles me suivent sans vraiment trop comprendre. Je franchis le portail blanc et cours jusqu'à la voiture. Avant que je n'y arrive, Théo en sort et je me jette dans ses bras. Nous nous serons de toutes nos forces, c'est si bon d'être dans ses bras. Je me sens en sécurité et j'ai l'impression qu'il prend sur lui toutes mes peurs.  
Nolan et Isaac sortent à leur tour de la voiture pour enlacer également les filles. Nolan tient Aly comme si sa vie en dépendait et Isaac et Louna ont été plus brefs. Je me détache des bras de Théo pour observer les autres. Je colle mon dos contre sa poitrine tandis que lui me tient par la taille.

\- Tu vas nous dire ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Il faut qu'on retourne à _Eureka_.


	39. Chapitre 39

**NDA:**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Hellooooo !

Petit cadeau pour la fin de cette splendide merveilleuse année : deuxième chapitre en une seule semaine ! Et aussi accessoirement le dernier chapitre de l'année !

Au programme : et bahhh, tout est dans le titre, hein.

N'oubliez pas de nous laisser une petite review, ça serait pour nous, le meilleur des cadeaux !

Bonne lecture 😊

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 39**

 _« Pétage de plombs ? »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

-Quoi ? nous nous exclamons, Aly et moi.

J'y crois pas. Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse.

Je comprends qu'elle veuille voir sa mère. C'est normal. Je comprends sa relation avec Théo, même si je ne comprends pas Théo en lui-même. Je comprends Léna la plupart du temps. Et ça depuis qu'on est gamines. Mais aller à Eureka… c'est trop tôt. Elle ne devrait pas nous l'imposer.

J'aurais pu lui dire que je n'étais pas prête, c'est peut-être un peu vrai. Mais dans le fond, je pense que je me serais mentie à moi-même. Alors je me contente de lui énoncer tous les contrarguments qui me viennent à l'esprit. Et y en a un bon nombre.

\- On ne peut pas y retourner. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ils ont retrouvé notre meute, morte, dans un horrible carnage sanguinaire. Et soit ils nous pensent disparues, soit ils nous pensent mortes, nous aussi.

Léna soupire, mais son air déterminé ne la quitte pas tandis qu'elle réplique :

\- Peut-être. Mais ma mère m'a menée jusqu'ici pour une bonne raison. Elle voulait que je découvre quelque chose, et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

C'est à mon tour de soupirer de dépit. Léna est une tête de mule quand elle s'y met.

\- Et ça implique forcément de retourner là-bas ? questionne Isaac, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il se sentait lui aussi concerné par notre problème.

\- Oui, tranche-t-elle d'un ton brusque et qui ne laisse pas place à la discussion. Alors en route, il nous reste une heure de trajet avant d'atteindre le QG.

Cette fois-ci c'est Aly qui tente de la raisonner, en arguant d'autres points cruciaux :

\- Non Léna, on ne peut pas y retourner. Imagine qu'on croise d'anciens voisins, ou des gens du lycée ? La boulangère ? D'anciens amis ? Ou même juste de vagues connaissances ?

Elle laisse planer sa voix et attend deux secondes le temps de nous laisser le temps de digérer ses paroles puis reprend :

\- Ils vont nous reconnaitre, il faudra expliquer où sont passés les cadavres, pourquoi on n'est nous-même pas mortes, où est-ce qu'on était passées pendant tout ce temps et en plus ça nous soumet à nouveau au risque des chasseurs.

\- On sera discrets, riposte-t-elle avec entêtement. Juste un aller-retour à la maison et tout sera fini.

Aly la darde de son regard impassible puis répond simplement avec un énorme effort pour garder son calme :

\- Ok. Mais moi, je ne roule pas. Débrouille-toi pour y aller.

\- Compte pas sur moi, je m'empresse d'ajouter. Et sur Isaac non plus, je précise sans prendre la peine de laisser le choix au concerné.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'indigne-t-elle avec un dégoût clairement visible.

\- Non, Léna, je soupire. On est juste réalistes.

\- On ne peut pas y retourner, renchérit Aly.

\- Si, on peut, proteste-t-elle.

C'est vraiment une tête de mule.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à retourner là-bas ? lui demande Nolan, qui s'était tenu à l'écart de la discussion jusque-là.

\- Pour découvrir qui est ce Billy dont ma mère répète le nom en boucle.

\- Et tu crois qu'il va t'attendre là-bas avec une rose à la main ? Soit réaliste, Léna, merde ! Si ça se trouve c'est juste un nom qu'elle répète comme ça. Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Une Banshee ne parle pas pour rien, Lou, appuie-t-elle d'une voix dure. Ma mère veut que je retrouve ce Billy et je compte bien le faire. Avec ou sans vous, termine-t-elle, avec une once de colère dans la voix, avant de se détacher de l'emprise de Théo et de se diriger vers le côté passager.

Elle ne nous laisse même pas le choix. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Aly serrer les poings. Léna sait pertinemment qu'on ne la laissera ô grand jamais seule, en sachant qu'elle court un grave danger. J'échange un regard avec mon amie rousse, tandis que Nolan pose une main apaisante sur son épaule. Jusqu'ici, les décisions importantes, on les prenait ensemble. Mais là, j'ai comme l'impression que Léna fait bande à part.

\- Théo, tu conduis ! ordonne-t-elle à ce dernier d'un ton toujours aussi ferme.

\- Quoi ? on s'exclame tous en cœur, Théo inclus.

Léna jette un œil à son petit-ami et son regard s'adoucit aussitôt. Et je vois avec horreur Théo prendre la place du conducteur de la Combi.

Ok.

\- Il n'est plus question que je monte là-dedans ! je m'exclame avec dédain. Autant marcher jusqu'à Beacon Hills, je lâche en lançant un regard colérique à Léna.

\- Tu seras morte de fatigue avant, commente Nolan, impassible quant à la situation.

Aly, de son côté, ne décolère pas. Ses poings sont encore plus serrés qu'auparavant, à tel point que j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en casse les os. Ses yeux sont plissés et si je devais faire un résumé de ce qu'il se serait passé si Nolan ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras, ce serait : PsychoThéo, mort, éviscéré et pendu avec ses intestins. Voilà le topo, en gros.

De mon côté, je ne serais pas aussi vicieuse. Il n'a rien fait de particulier –à cet instant- qui justifierait un tel sort. Après tout, il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de notre meilleure amie, qui, précisons-le, devrait être une personne sensée. Le seul truc que je lui reproche, en fait, c'est d'être né.

\- Démarre, ordonne Léna, coupant court à mes réflexions.

Il s'exécute et tourne la clé dans le moteur, faisant rugir le moteur.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de monter dans le Van. Je pensais qu'elle n'oserait pas partir sans nous. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Et si Aly ne m'avait pas entraînée vers la voiture d'une poigne ferme, me coupant pratiquement la circulation sanguine, je serais sans doute encore sur le bord du trottoir à me demander ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ma meilleure amie brune.

D'un mouvement mécanique, je prends place tout au fond de la Combi, rapidement rejointe par Isaac, qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Je lui réponds par un regard perdu, puis fixe mon regard droit devant, sur Nolan qui enlace Aly. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que cette dernière est en train de lui broyer la main pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Le brun pose deux doigts sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête vers lui, puis lui souffle d'une voix douce, mais tout de même audible pour tous les occupant de la voiture :

\- Ça va aller.

Et alors, sans même que je ne comprenne vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire, je m'entends dire :

\- Non, ça ne va pas aller. On a un psychopathe au volant, merde !

Je vois Théo se tendre imperceptiblement, et je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir mêlé à ça. Un problème après l'autre, on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes. Léna tourne brutalement la tête vers moi et fixe ses yeux dans les miens. Même sans mes supers sens de loup, j'aurais pu voir la colère qui afflue dans ses veines, à ce moment précis. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de colère dans son regard. Enfin, si, une fois, mais cette colère ne m'était pas destinée.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il est mieux, ton Isaac ? Il ne dit jamais rien ! A toujours jouer les mystérieux avec toi ! Tu crois que ce n'est pas un comportement de psychopathe d'entrer chez les gens, comme ça ? Ou pire, si ça se trouve, c'est un tueur en série ! crache-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à ses insinuations plus que déplacées. Isaac n'a jamais rien fait de mal, je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle s'en prend à lui comme ça.

\- Tiens, avec ton chasseur de petit-copain, continue-t-elle en se déchaînant sur Aly cette fois, ils formeraient un trio d'enfer. Un psychopathe, un tueur en série et un chasseur. Non, mais sérieux, les chasseurs ils ne sont pas nets ! Alors, je veux bien reconnaitre que Théo n'est pas tout banc dans cette histoire, mais ce n'est de loin pas le seul !

Elle a les yeux agrandis par la rage, les coins de sa bouche qui tressautent de temps à autre et un soupçon de démence dans la voix. C'est comme si elle perdait pied.

D'habitude, ce sont les prémices annonciatrices d'une crise de panique, mais apparemment, ça prévient aussi quand l'ouragan Léna va tout détruire sur son passage.

Je crois que Théo a aussi compris que ça n'allait pas, puisqu'il lui dit d'une voix douce sans toutefois la toucher de peur qu'elle ne se brusque :

\- Léna, ce n'est rien. Calme-toi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien, le contre-t-elle sans baisser le ton. Je dois toujours être d'accord avec elles, ne pas critiquer leurs choix, alors, elles n'ont qu'à faire pareil ! Ce n'est pas compliqué, merde !

Aly laisse échapper un rire inaudible pour les humains puis murmure tout bas, mais pas suffisamment pour que Léna n'entende pas :

\- Sauf quand on a tué sa sœur.

Je vois les épaules de Léna se mettre à trembler de rage, puis elle se retourne d'un coup, serre la mâchoire puis se met à respirer avec plus de difficulté.

Je crois que c'était la goutte d'eau. Celle qui a fait déborder le vase. Et maintenant on va tous se faire emporter par l'ouragan Léna.

Elle résiste encore un instant pour garder le contrôle, mais ne tarde pas à lâcher prise puis laisse échapper un puissant hurlement. Un hurlement de Banshee. Un hurlement qui nous enfonce tous dans nos sièges à cause de l'onde de choc.

Puis après, je ne me souviens pas trop bien. Je n'entendais plus rien, juste un espèce d'ultrason qui ne s'atténuait plus dans ma boîte crânienne. Ça se passe comme dans un film, au ralentit. J'essaie de me redresser mais j'ai la tête qui tourne. Qui tourne beaucoup trop et les tempes qui pulsent comme si elles allaient exploser.

Dans un effort surhumain, je tourne la tête vers Isaac. Il n'a pas l'air trop mal en point. Du sang coule légèrement de ses oreilles, mais à part ça –et peut-être le fait qu'il soit momentanément sourd-, il a l'air indemne. Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça m'enlève comme une épine du cœur.

Je soupire, puis me sentant légèrement mieux, et grâce à l'aide de mon binôme je me redresse pour voir comment vont Aly et Nolan. Je croise par la même occasion le regard, légèrement choqué de Théo. Il a l'air d'aller bien –non pas que je m'en soucie vraiment, mais bon, voilà- et celui-ci tourne ensuite la tête pour faire face à Léna, complètement avachie sur son siège, comme vidée de toute énergie.

Je reporte mon regard sur la banquette devant moi pour découvrir Aly, complètement effondrée sur Nolan, un flot de sang coulant de ses tympans jusqu'à son cou avant de se perdre sous son pull. C'était elle la plus exposée au hurlement strident de la Banshee. Et on devrait tous s'estimer heureux qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Nolan, presque indemne –heureusement que les êtres humains n'ont pas la même sensibilité auditive que les loups, sinon il y serait sans doute passé-, prend Aly dans ses bras et pose la tête de mon amie sur son épaule en attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Merde. Merde. Merde. Putain Léna ! Le regard perdu dans le vide, je reprends petit à petit conscience et réalise ce que je viens de faire. Je n'ose pas regarder derrière moi, voir les dégâts que j'ai causé. Je sens le regard choqué de Théo sur moi. Je ne veux pas le regarder. Je veux fermer les yeux et ne plus les ouvrir. Je veux remontrer le temps et garder cette colère pour moi. Je veux qu'elle me détruise moi et pas elles. Pas la seule famille qu'il me reste.

Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à Théo qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. J'arrive à voir du sang séché en dessous de son oreille et je me sens terriblement mal. J'approche délicatement ma main vers son cou et passe mon pouce sur la trace rouge. Il appui sa tête sur ma main et je le sens soupirer.

Après avoir retrouvé mon souffle et m'être apaisée, je me retourne pour voir comment vont les autres. Je suis face à une scène d'horreur quand mon regard croise celui de Nolan. Il a sur l'épaule la tête d'Alyssa, les yeux clos. Le sang a coulé de son oreille jusque son cou et a imbibé son pull. Je porte mes mains contre ma bouche. Choquée. Mon attention se porte alors sur Lou et Isaac. Elle me lance un regard noir alors qu'Isaac la tient par les épaules. Les deux ont des traces de sang sous les oreilles.

Je m'en veux terriblement et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je voudrais parler, m'excuser auprès de mes amis mais n'y parviens pas. Je suis incapable de prononcer un quelconque mot. J'ai mis leur vie en danger parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas retourner à Eureka avec moi. Je suis une putain d'inconsciente.

Je m'installe contre mon siège et m'attache. Je tourne la tête vers Théo. Nos regards se croisent et je sens qu'il veut me rassurer, me dire que ça va, qu'il va bien.

\- On y va. On rentre à Beacon Hills, je déclare d'une voix calme.

Il tourne la clef pour démarrer la voiture. Il quitte finalement le parking une fois que tout le monde est attaché. Il s'engouffre sur l'autoroute dans un silence total. Les dix heures de conduite jusqu'à Beacon Hills vont être longues, très longues.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et observe Lou et Isaac. Je ne sais pas si ce que je vois est bien réel, mais Isaac tient Lou par la nuque et ces derniers s'embrassent langoureusement. J'esquisse un sourire et espère que je vois clairement, parce qu'après ce qui vient de se passer, c'est ce qui peut arriver de meilleur à mon amie. Je porte mon attention sur Aly et les larmes remontent, sa tête est posée sur Nolan, je m'en veux terriblement.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Oh putain de bordel de chiotte. Ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait exploser un bâton de dynamite dans mes oreilles. Je vous souhaite de ne jamais mettre une Banshee en colère. Je sens des bras protecteurs qui m'entourent, et une main douce qui me caresse le visage comme si j'étais une chose fragile qui risque de se briser en mille morceaux. Ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité, maintenant que j'y pense. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, et mon crâne me fait mal. Je ne distingue pas les voix de mes amis, qui ressemblent au son que fait la radio lorsqu'elle capte mal une station, des bribes de mots, des sons, le tout surmonté d'un horrible bourdonnement. Je trouve la force d'ouvrir les yeux et vois devant moi la route défiler derrière le pare-brise, encore légèrement floue. La chevelure bouclée de Léna entre dans mon champ de vision, qui s'élargit peu à peu, puis celle de Théo -trop longue, coiffée en arrière, et moche-. Oulà, je viens à peine de reprendre mes esprits, et je critique déjà Théo. C'est bon, mon cerveau va bien. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je l'ai laissé conduire mon Van, déjà ? Ah oui, parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Aly ?

Ça y est, je peux enfin entendre correctement, même si le bourdonnement persiste. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, et tombe sur les plus beaux yeux du monde. Je souris et embrasse Nolan, puisque son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, et que bon, j'adore l'embrasser. Il me rapproche de lui, et alors que la main qu'il avait sur ma joue descend sur ma taille, me rapprochant de lui, et que notre baiser s'intensifie, un fort raclement de gorge de la banquette derrière nous nous rappelle qu'on n'est pas seuls. Roh zut.

\- Vous allez pas commencer à vous bécoter juste sous nos yeux, menace Lou.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, prête à rétorquer à mon amie que je viens juste de presque perdre mon ouïe et que j'ai bien le droit d'embrasser mon petit-ami parfait comme je veux, mais Nolan m'interrompt avec un baiser plus intense. Lorsque sa langue se fraie un passage dans ma bouche, je me dis qu'il y a un truc bizarre. Nolan ne fait jamais ça en public, et surtout pas avec nos amis juste à côté. J'entends Lou mimer des vomissements intempestifs, tandis qu'Isaac rit légèrement. Lorsque Nolan interrompt brusquement le baiser, il me fixe dans les yeux, les prunelles brillantes de larmes.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, souffle-t-il.

Je souris et l'enlace férocement.

\- Le sang qui coulait de tes oreilles… tu respirais à peine… j'ai…

\- Je vais bien. J'ai déjà guéri, tu vois ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Je vais très bien.

Il se met à embrasser mon cou, ce qui me donne la chair de poule et me fait lâcher un soupir de contentement.

\- Contrôlez vos hormones, bande de mal élevés, marmonne Lou.

\- Regarde ailleurs, alors, je rétorque, avant de retenir un gémissement en me mordant la lèvre en sentant les baisers fiévreux de Nolan sur mon cou.

\- Non mais sérieux, on dirait que vous allez vous dévorer mutuellement sous nos yeux, c'est ré-pu-gnant.

Je laisse échapper un petit gloussement, bien malgré moi, et lorsque mes yeux croisent ceux de Nolan, je me mets à sourire. C'est ça, l'effet qu'il me fait.

Je mets ma tête sur son épaule et regarde devant. Léna et Théo sont silencieux. Je croise brièvement le regard de Théo dans le rétroviseur, et il s'empresse de reporter ses yeux sur la route. Léna, quant à elle, a la tête baissée, et ses cheveux cachent son visage. Son cœur bat très vite, et je distingue son corps légèrement trembler. Si je n'étais pas une lycanthrope, cela aurait pu passer inaperçu.

Je préfère ne rien dire. Je ne lui en veux pas. On l'a un peu poussée à bout, et elle a subi énormément de pression. Je la comprends, et je ne lui en voudrai jamais pour cela. Elle a peut-être failli me tuer, mais elle reste ma meilleure amie, et je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout me faire de mal. Je l'aime tellement. Je me sens comme une amie pitoyable. Peut-être que les insultes envers Théo la poussent à bout. Mais bon, je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas le blairer.

Mais passons. Parlons plutôt de choses sérieuses. On a des examens à la fin de l'année, je crois. Et après on va à l'université. Ben merde, je ne sais pas si je suis prête. On va bientôt devoir préparer nos dossiers de candidatures. Si seulement Papa était là, il saurait m'aider à choisir une filière qui me correspondrait. Je pense que je voudrais étudier les maths, mais je ne sais pas sur quoi ça pourrait déboucher.

Je sens Nolan me prendre doucement la main et la serrer fort. Je le fixe, et il me sourit. Il sait à quel point ça n'a pas été facile pour moi, ni pour les filles, de replonger dans notre passé. De voir la mère de Léna comme ça, sans possessions de ses capacités physiques et mentales, ça nous a toutes les trois un peu secouées. Et ce nom qu'elle répétait en boucle. Billy. Je me demande qui c'est. Un loup-garou ? Pourquoi veut-elle que Léna le retrouve ? Pourquoi avait-ce l'air si important ? Et puis elle répétait aussi le mot Freshwater. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Sans oublier qu'elle parlait de beaucoup trop de morts. Je suis perdue.

Je repense à l'instant où le druide a dit le nom de ma mère. Sonia Remy. C'est comme si ça mort sonnait de plus en plus vrai. Elle n'est plus qu'un souvenir, elle n'est plus que quelqu'un dont on parle au passé. Elle a rendu visite à Megan avant de mourir. Maman était si forte, si généreuse, elle se souciait toujours des autres avant de penser à elle. Elle me manque tellement. Oh tiens, je me suis remise à pleurer. Putain, j'en ai marre. J'enfouis ma tête dans le torse de mon petit-ami et me laisse aller. Il me serre contre lui.

\- Tout va bien, Aly, souffle Lou en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Plus j'entends ça, plus je me dis que c'est le truc le plus débile à dire, je soupire sans parvenir à faire cesser mes sanglots.

\- Ça c'est clair. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on dit toujours ça quand on sait pertinemment que ça ne va pas. Les gens sont vraiment contradictoires.

Nolan rit légèrement, et j'esquisse un sourire. On est vraiment dans un monde de merde, où il faut se battre pour sa vie, où on perd les gens qu'on aime le plus, où personne n'est en sécurité. Et puis c'est quand je nous regarde, les garçons et nous trois, que je me dis que si je n'avais pas ces personnes géniales dans ma vie, je n'aurais jamais réussi à surmonter les épreuves de la vie. Mes amis sont la seule chose qui me tient debout, le regard porté sur la ligne d'horizon. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais tant qu'on reste ensemble, tout sera plus supportable.


	40. Chapitre 40

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Hellooooo !

Donc : BONNE ANNÉE ! On vous souhaite plein de bonnes de choses et surtout beaucoup de bonheur !

Evidemment, on a de nouveau du retard pour la publication, mais on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, hein…

Au programme : une journée de Banshee (plus ou moins ordinaire).

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 40**

 _« Le pardon n'est pas au bout du chemin ; il est le chemin »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Putain de merde ! J'ai envie de faire voler ce réveil de malheur. J'ai envie de tout faire valser, d'ailleurs. Je me retourne dans mon lit et enfuis ma tête sous la couette.

\- Léna ! hurle Aly au travers de la porte.

\- J'arrive ! je crie à mon tour.

Fait chier ! Je me suis rendormie, résultat je n'ai plus que dix minutes pour me préparer. Je saute du lit et prends un jeans et un haut au hasard dans mon armoire et me presse dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage par la même occasion et me mets une touche de mascara pour pas qu'on remarque que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, les filles sont déjà prêtes à partir. Le temps que j'aille dans ma chambre chercher mon sac et que je prenne de quoi manger mes amies ont disparu. Génial. Super trop cool. Je me retrouve alors seule dans l'appartement qui me paraît soudainement géant. Je me colle contre le mur pour calmer la rage qui commence à monter en moi. La pièce tourne et je me recroqueville au sol pour ne pas perdre la tête. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux et retrouve doucement mon calme.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre d'un coup sec et je lève la tête pour voir qui c'est. Je souffle quand je vois qu'il s'agit de mon petit copain. Il vient s'agenouiller en face de moi et me prend le visage dans les mains pour que je le fixe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je sanglote. Va-t'en, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je vais perdre le contrôle, je le sens. Va-t'en avant qu'il…

\- Non Léna je ne partirai pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

\- S'il te plait Théo, j'ai failli vous tuer une fois, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de recommencer alors retourne à tes activités et laisse-moi, je déclare doucement.

\- Et tu vas en cours comment ?

\- Je vais y aller à pied. Maintenant pars avant que je craque.

Il reste face à moi et ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac. J'ai les tripes en feu et me sens prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Je me balance d'avant en arrière doucement pour refroidir cette boule de feu. Je vois alors Théo se lever. C'est bon, il a compris.

Ah ben visiblement non. Il prend mes mains et me force à me lever. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement de ses bras forts et puissants. Je me retrouve collée contre sa poitrine sans que j'aie le temps de m'en apercevoir. Une de ses mains se trouve dans mon dos et l'autre tient ma tête contre son torse, de peur que je me débatte et m'en aille. Mes bras sont lâchés le long de mon corps, je n'ai pas envie de le tenir, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Je sens les battements de son cœur, calme et détendu. Tout le contraire du mien. Mais l'entendre me détend donc peut-être que je vais réussir à me calmer. Il se met à masser mon crâne et me serre un peu plus contre lui avec sa main dans mon dos.

\- Tu ne vas pas perdre le contrôle, Léna, chuchote Théo. Je suis là avec toi, concentre-toi sur ma voix, ma respiration et oublie tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de ton corps. Aie confiance en toi comme moi j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es bien plus forte que ce que tu penses. Tu ne vas pas craquer.

Il se met à me bercer doucement sans arrêter de parler. On reste là au milieu du salon à se bercer mutuellement. Je commence à me détendre et lève mes bras pour l'enlacer à mon tour. Je lève la tête et le vois sourire comme s'il avait compris que j'allais mieux. Car c'est vrai, je vais mieux et c'est grâce à lui. Les filles pourront dire ce qu'elles veulent, Théo a définitivement changé.

\- Merci, je murmure avant d'enfuir mon visage dans son cou. Vraiment merci d'être là.

\- Je serais toujours là, Léna.

\- Gab' aussi a dit ça, je murmure pour moi-même en espérant qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

\- Lui aussi il est là. Dans ton cœur.

Je souris contre son cou et le serre plus fort contre moi. Il sait trouver les mots justes, ceux qui vont me faire sourire, me rassurer et me montrer que je tiens énormément à lui. Peu importe ce que mes meilleures amies pensent, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

 **oOo**

Je sors en vitesse de la voiture et me rue vers l'entrée du lycée. J'ai loupé ma première heure de cours, c'est déjà de trop. Je toque contre la porte de la salle d'économie. Le coach m'ouvre la porte après avoir prononcé quelques jurons et me jauge de haut en bas. Je rentre et me dirige vers ma table.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?

\- J'ai eu un empêchement, je déclare comme si c'était naturel.

\- Un empêchement ? raille le coach. C'est incroyable comme les jeunes de nos jours pensent que tout leur est acquis. J'aimerais aussi avoir des empêchements pour ne pas voir vos sales têtes.

Il continu de rire alors que je sors mes affaires sur la table. Il marche vers la fenêtre et s'y arrête comme touché par un éclair de génie.

\- Sortez une feuille, interro surprise ! il nous regarde. Tout de suite ! Et on dit merci qui ? Merci Léna ! il rit.

Merde. Connard. Fait chier. Je sens le regard noir de tous les élèves sur moi et me sens soudainement encore plus petite que d'habitude. Je tourne la tête vers Liam et Nolan et ces derniers pourraient m'étriper dans la seconde. J'en ai marre. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi. Je n'y peux rien si le coach trouve toujours un prétexte bidon pour nous coller une interro. Cette journée commence vraiment très mal.

Le prof nous pose une série de questions sur l'économie internationale. J'entends à peu près tous les élèves râler. J'en entends même me cracher des insultes mais essaie de ne pas les écouter même si ce débile de Jules ne s'en prive pas derrière moi. La sonnerie résonne et chacun pousse un soupir de joie en posant leur stylo sur la table.

Je suis la première à quitter la pièce et entends Jules dire derrière moi :

\- Dernière arrivée, première sortie, essaie de faire l'inverse la prochaine fois, ça sera profitable à tous, Léna.

Je me retourne et croise son regard.

\- J't'emmerde ! je déclare froidement.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi, débile !

Je sens mon sang bouillir à l'intérieur de mes veines et tente de garder le contrôle. Je sens que je vais vite le perdre quand il me prend le bras et me fixe. Je reste devant lui en fixant sa main autour de mon bras.

\- Je sais qui tu es, je sais qui vous êtes, toi et tes copains et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous exterminer un par un, il déclare d'une voix douce, pour que personne d'autre n'entende ce qu'il me dit.

Ses paroles me glacent le sang. Je reste immobile devant lui, ne sachant quoi dire ni que faire. Il ressert son emprise sur ma main.

\- Regarde-moi Léna, je veux voir ton visage avant que personne ne puisse plus le reconnaître.

\- Lâche-la ! déclare Liam, la voix pleine d'agressivité avant de le prendre par le col de son T-shirt et de le coller contre les casiers derrière lui. C'est à toi qu'on va faire la peau, crache-t-il avant que son poing ne cogne le visage de Jules. A ta place je me méfier de son copain, attend qu'il apprenne ça ! T'es un homme mort, Jensen, alors à ta place je me casserais, termine Liam son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Jules recouvert de sang.

Le blond desserre son emprise sur le col de Jules et ce dernier en profite pour s'en aller. Liam se tourne vers moi. Je n'ai pas bougé, il me prend par le poignet pour me mettre de côté.

\- Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

\- Non je vais bien, merci.

\- T'as failli perdre le contrôle, t'étais à deux doigts de lui hurler dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, mais ce qu'il m'a dit…c'était horrible.

\- Regarde-moi, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, c'est son but.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de le prendre dans mes bras. Oulla je délire ou quoi ? Il a l'air tout aussi surpris que moi mais me caresse doucement le dos de façon plutôt maladroite, d'ailleurs. Ça ne vaut pas le câlin de Théo ce matin. Mais bon c'est mieux que rien.

Nous restons comme ça le temps de la pause puis allons chacun dans nos cours respectifs, sport pour lui et psycho pour moi. En chemain, je croise Aly et Nolan, les mains enlacées. Ma meilleure amie lève furtivement la tête et croise mon regard puis me sourit. Nolan, lui, ne me regarde même pas. Je sais que j'y suis allée un peu fort avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne m'a rien fait et je comprends donc parfaitement pourquoi il m'en veut.

Je rejoins Mason qui est déjà installé et qui m'a gardé une place à côté de lui. Nous échangeons un bref sourire et la prof rentre dans la salle de classe, une pile de document en main.

\- Voilà un dossier documentaire pour réaliser la prochaine dissertation. Vous pouvez la faire en duo, avec l'aide d'internet mais tout plagiat sera sanctionné. Le sujet est le suivant : « L'interprétation des rêves ». Vous avez trois semaines pour me la rendre. Bonne chance.

Je me mets avec Mason comme il s'agit d'une dissertation en duo. J'aime bien sa compagnie. Il est gentil et m'aide comme il le peut en cours. C'est vraiment un bon ami.

\- Bon on va éviter de parler de cette dissertation parce que je n'ai pas encore fini celle qu'on doit rendre en fin de semaine, je n'ai pas envie de m'embrouiller ! déclare soudainement Mason.

\- T'as raison, je n'ai de toute façon pas la tête à parler de psycho, là.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Tu sais, j'ai plus ou moins compris qu'il s'est passé un mauvais truc ce week-end…

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Ben déjà je t'ai vue dans les bras de Liam, tout à l'heure, et je pense que tu ne l'as pas fait pour le plaisir ! Ensuite, les filles sont arrivées sans toi ce matin, et enfin, Nolan n'a pas l'air okay pour t'adresser la parole.

\- Et t'as vu tout ça en seulement deux heures ?

\- Je n'ai pas choisi la psychologie pour rien, j'observe et j'analyse le monde qui m'entoure. Surtout quand il s'agit de mes amis. Et puis, je ne suis pas dupe, Léna, t'as parlé à personne ce matin et tu n'as plus ton sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Je me lance dans l'explication de nos péripéties du week-end. Comment s'est passée la visite chez ma mère et comment elle s'est terminée. Puis vient le moment qui a tout fait basculer. Je lui explique que j'ai agressé les petits-copains de mes meilleures amies sans raison particulière et que j'ai hurlé comme une banshee dans la voiture, les faisant tous perdre connaissance. Qu'ils ont tous failli mourir.

\- En réalité, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en suis prise aux garçons, ils n'avaient rien fait. Encore maintenant j'essaie de comprendre. Je ne suis pas méchante mais je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Je sais que les filles ne pourront pas me faire la tête éternellement mais les gars, j'en sais rien, peut-être bien. Tu aurais dû voir le regard de Nolan durant le chemin du retour. Il avait eu peur, peur de moi, peur de perdre Aly. C'était la plus exposée à mon cri et il lui a fallu plusieurs heures avant qu'elle s'en remette.

Je marque une pause pour regarder le métissé. Il semble perdu dans de profondes réflexions à la recherche de solutions.

\- Je suis perdu, Mason. Aide-moi, je finis par le supplier.

\- Est-ce que t'as trouvé les réponses à tes questions en allant rendre visite à ta mère ?

\- Absolument pas, je suis sortie avec encore plus de questions en tête, à commencer par qui est ce Billy, mais ça, c'est un autre problème.

\- Je vois.

Il marque une pause.

\- Théo ?

\- Quoi Théo ?

\- Quelqu'un a dit du mal de Théo ?

\- Aly et Lou, mais comme d'habitude. Elles pourraient passer leur vie à le critiquer, à ne se souvenir que du négatif et non voir qu'il m'a sauvé la vie une fois.

\- C'est pour ça ! s'écrit mon ami.

\- Je ne te suis plus, là ! je ris.

\- Tu dis que c'est habituel, les remarques à l'égard de Théo, mais là, c'était de trop, en plus des problèmes que tu voulais résoudre. Tout ça sans la coopération des filles tu as craqué et ne voulant pas t'attaquer à elles directement, tu les as touchées par le biais de Nolan et Isaac.

Je le fixe, il aborde un sourire victorieux, il a totalement raison. J'étais sur les nerfs et je n'ai pas su me contrôler. J'ai réellement perdu le contrôle de mon corps, mon esprit et mon pouvoir.

\- Et comment je me fais pardonner ?

\- Avec les filles, je pense qu'un simple _je suis désolée_ suffira, elles te connaissent par cœur et comprendront sans hésiter. Puis pareil avec les garçons, finalement. Demande pardon à Isaac d'abord, je ne sais pas si Nolan est prêt.

\- Wow merci, sincèrement merci Mason. T'es incroyable. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Je le prends dans mes bras et au même moment la sonnerie nous indiquant la fin des cours retentit. On range nos affaires et je sors de la salle de classe un sourire aux lèvres, le cœur léger. Bon, ma mission maintenant est de trouver Isaac et de m'excuser. Et je ne sais absolument pas comment faire putain de merde !

 **oOo**

Quand les cours sont terminés, je vais rejoindre Théo sur le parking et nous rentrons directement. Les filles sont rentrées ensemble avec Nolan et Liam. Arrivée à l'appartement je me précipite au sixième étage pendant que Théo m'attend dans la voiture. J'ai la ferme intention de subtiliser le numéro d'Isaac sur le portable de Lou. Quand je pousse la porte d'entrée, je vois les filles à table en train de goûter. Je vais dans ma chambre pour déposer mon sac et repère le portable de Lou sur la table du salon, parfait.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, dos aux filles, et m'empare du portable de mon amie. Je le déverrouille et cherche dans ses contacts à la lettre I. je recopie le numéro dans mon téléphone et repose le sien sur la table. Mon kidnapping terminé, je me rends dans la cuisine à la recherche d'une pomme et m'en vais retrouver mon copain dans la voiture après avoir lâché un bref « salut » aux filles, sans attendre leur réponse.

Je dévale les escaliers à une allure folle et m'installe sur le siège passager. Je reprends mon souffle et prends mon portable pour appeler Isaac sous le regard perdu de Théo.

\- Tu me dis ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Chut. Allo Isaac ? C'est Léna, écoute je ne vais pas m'attarder au téléphone mais il faut que je te parle. Rendez-vous au _Fluffy's_ dans cinq minutes. Tout seul.

\- Ça marche, répond mon interlocuteur.

Je raccroche et me tourne vers Théo.

\- Tu me déposes au resto ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Je lui vole un bisou et il démarre. Ça y est mon stress monte. Je vais me retrouver face à Isaac et je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire pour qu'il me pardonne. On arrive rapidement au restaurent et je remarque que la voiture d'Isaac est déjà garée sur le parking. Théo coupe le moteur de la sienne et me regarde.

\- Je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, je préfère y aller seule.

\- Comme tu veux. Je t'attends ici. Reste calme.

\- Promis, je lui réponds en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime.

Je sors de la voiture et souffle un bon coup au moment de traverser la route et d'emprunter l'allée qui mène au restaurent. Quand je pousse la porte, je croise Amanda, un plateau remplit de nombreux verres de cocktail vides dans les mains, je lui adresse un léger sourire et tourne la tête quand j'entends qu'on m'appelle. Isaac est assis à une table au fond de la salle.

Je le rejoins en me répétant les mots que je m'apprête à lui dire. Il ne faut pas que je sois maladroite et en plus j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner. Entre la nuit où il est resté dormir après le premier match de Lou et l'accident dans la voiture, je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec lui. Je m'installe sur la chaise en face de lui, une boule au ventre. Deux verres sont posés sur la table.

\- Salut. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

\- Non pas du tout, je venais de finir mes affaires. Puis j'avais une petite soif de toute façon, ça tombe bien ! rit-il.

\- Génial. Voilà en fait je tenais à m'excuser pour samedi. Je, j'ai complètement craqué et j'en suis profondément désolée. Je regrette tellement si tu savais. J'ai laissé parler mes émotions et mon stress alors que je suis censée savoir me contrôler.

Je marque une pause pour boire une gorgé du soda qu'Isaac m'a gentiment commandé.

\- Je m'en suis prise à vous alors que vous n'aviez rien fait. Toi par exemple, tu es le premier garçon que Lou approche de son plein gré. C'est fou ! C'est incroyable comme tu la rends heureuse. Je la connais depuis toujours et je peux te garantir que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi gentille et proche d'un garçon. 'Fin, je pense que tu connais son caractère, elle est pas du genre sociable, quoi !

\- En effet, répond Isaac un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle a failli me trancher la gorge quand je suis arrivé !

\- Bon après je la comprends, je ris. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit j'espère sincèrement que tu acceptes mes excuses, Isaac.

Il me sourit et prend son verre en main puis boit une gorgée et me fixe. Je suis soulagée d'avoir pu lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais ses yeux bleu azur qui me fixent et son sourire qui s'étire de plus en plus sur ses lèvres me font légèrement flipper. Il reste comme ça une minute, puis deux, trois, quatre et se redresse sur sa chaise puis déclare d'une voix calme :

\- Tu sais j'ai entendu Lydia hurler deux ou trois fois, au début j'ai eu carrément la trouille mais après j'ai compris qu'elle le faisait pour aider ses amis. Mais quand je t'ai entendu hurler samedi c'était complètement différent. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour aider tes amis ni pour nous tuer, tu l'as fait pour te décharger d'un poids, une charge que tu as sur les épaules depuis quelques temps. Je sais très bien que c'était incontrôlé, que tu regrettes énormément et bien sûr que j'accepte tes excuses. Puis je comprends tout à fait qu'un grand brun aux yeux bleus comme moi qui subtilise ton amie puisse te rendre jalouse !

\- Jalouse ? Au contraire, je suis contente pour elle que tu fasses partie de sa vie. C'est vrai qu'avec Aly et moi tu ne parles pas énormément mais je sais que Lou a une confiance aveugle envers toi. J'admets que je t'ai peut-être jugé trop vite.

\- Au moins tu t'en rends compte ! Je ne suis pas un mauvais garçon.

Notre conversation s'achève sur ces mots. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il accepte mes excuses parce qu'Isaac a un bon fond après tout, il subtilise peut-être trop ma meilleure amie mais si elle est heureuse alors ce n'est pas grave. Nous terminons notre verre et sortons du bar. Une fois sur le trottoir, nous nous faisons la bise et je rejoins Théo dans la voiture. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mon sourire en dit long sur la conversation que j'ai eu avec Isaac. J'embrasse mon petit copain et nous partons en direction de l'appartement où je vais retrouver mes meilleures amies, dans une meilleure ambiance que ce matin.


	41. Chapter 41

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour à vous !

Tadam ! Un nouveau chapitre !

Au programme : Une soirée entre filles.

Bonne lecture !

(Vous noterez que ce fut la note d'auteur la plus courte du siècle XD)

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 41**

 _« La bonne cuisine est honnête, sincère et simple. »_

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

\- Allez, hop, hop, dehors, ton prince t'attend en bas, scande Lou en poussant Léna hors de l'appartement, avant de claquer la porte.

Lou agit bizarrement depuis environ une demi-heure. D'abord, elle a soudainement interrompu la rédaction de son devoir d'anglais, puis elle s'est mise à fouiller les placards de la cuisine sans rien en sortir, et là elle a décidé de nous virer de l'appart. D'abord, elle a appelé Théo en lui demandant de venir chercher Léna, je cite, « dans le plus court délai, sinon je peux te garantir que quand je t'aurai pendu par les tripes, tu ne pourras plus jamais être en retard », le tout avec un ton menaçant. Elle était moins désagréable que d'habitude, je trouve. Elle ne l'a même pas insulté. Et puis bon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'une menace était nécessaire, puisque Léna est la seule chose à laquelle il a l'air de tenir dans sa vie.

Ce qui me fait penser à la journée d'hier. Léna avait un visage de dépressive pendant toute la journée. Elle s'en voulait encore de m'avoir presque tuée. Mais je ne lui en veux plus, moi. C'est ma meilleure amie, et je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Mais Nolan a l'air de toujours lui en vouloir, même si je lui ai dit trente fois que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il devrait arrêter de lui lancer des regards noirs à tout va. Bref, en tout cas hier elle est rentrée du lycée avec Théo, est passée en coup de vent à l'appart, et est repartie, nous laissant se demander quelle mouche l'a piquée. Ou en étais-je déjà, avant de diverger ? Ah oui, Lou et ses lubies bizarres.

Du coup, après le psychopathe, elle a appelé Nolan et lui a ordonné de venir me chercher pour m'offrir des nouveaux vêtements, et « je m'en contrecarre si t'as pas d'argent, parce que j'ai besoin qu'Aly soit loin de l'appart assez longtemps, et les seules choses qui pourraient la retenir sont l'achat de vêtements, toi à poil, et de la bouffe. » Là je me suis frappé le front, et Nolan a juste demandé pourquoi dans ce cas il ne pouvait pas m'emmener manger, Lou a sauvagement répondu « pose pas de questions, ou je me charge moi-même de venir te déshabiller, et crois-moi t'en as vraiment pas envie. » Je me suis donc dit à ce moment-là qu'il serait temps que je signale ma présence, du coup j'ai juste dit « il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de le déshabiller, donc bas les pattes ».

Du coup Nolan est censé arriver en bus dans cinq minutes. Ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait vraiment que je le force à passer son permis.

\- Il est là ! crie-t-elle depuis la fenêtre, d'où elle fixe la rue. Allez, dehors Aly !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde autour de moi, à la recherche de ma veste.

\- Elle est accrochée sur la porte de ta chambre, déclare Lou en courant vers la porte d'entrée pour déverrouiller la porte en bas de l'immeuble pour Nolan.

\- Ah, d'accord, et…

\- Tes chaussures sont dans la salle de bains, m'interrompt-elle.

\- Euh…

\- Allez, grouille !

Je vais donc chercher mes chaussures et ma veste aux endroits indiqués par mon amie. Elle me fait flipper, à mieux savoir que moi où sont mes affaires. Enfin, en même temps je ne sais jamais où sont mes affaires. C'est ainsi qu'elle me met dehors, moi aussi, sans ménagement.

Je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'adore passer du temps avec mon chéri, mais il n'empêche que le comportement de mon amie est vraiment suspect. Mais bon, je lui fais confiance. Tant qu'elle ne fait pas exploser l'immeuble, ça me va. Nolan m'attendait sur le palier de la porte, et dès la seconde où je suis sortie, mon amie a claqué la porte derrière moi.

\- Salut toi, je dis en l'embrassant.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Je m'inquiète légèrement de ce que prépare Lou, mais à part ça, tout va bien.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne me ferais pas tant de souci que ça.

\- Excuse-moi, mais à moins qu'elle ait invité Isaac à venir à l'appart pour qu'ils s'amusent, je ne vois pas de raison à ce qu'elle nous vire littéralement de chez nous. Et elle n'est pas du genre à faire ça, elle est assez discrète sur ce genre de choses.

\- Vraiment, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Nolan en appelant l'ascenseur.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle mijote ?

\- Non, et je doute que tu aies besoin de t'inquiéter.

\- Mais…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, et nous montons dedans.

\- Ma meilleure amie te force à m'emmener acheter des nouveaux vêtements et ça ne te dérange même pas ?

\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi, il dit simplement en haussant les épaules. Et je voulais t'inviter ce soir, mais Lou a été plus rapide.

\- Elle veut qu'on soit de retour à quelle heure ?

\- Euh, aucune id…

Un ding retentit de son téléphone portable à ce moment-là. Il le sort et regarde.

\- 19h, il me dit en levant la tête.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle… ne me dis pas qu'elle va essayer de cuisiner.

\- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux de profiter, tu verras bien.

\- J'ai peur.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de grand-chose, mais ta meilleure amie qui veut vous faire une surprise, ça t'effraie ?

Carrément.

\- C'est illogique, rit-il.

\- Je ne prétends pas le contraire.

Les portes s'ouvrent, et nous sortons de l'ascenseur. Nous rejoignons ma voiture, garée dans la rue, et nous grimpons dedans. Je démarre et roule vers le centre commercial. Pendant le trajet, nous discutons des magasins dans lesquels je voudrais aller. Je tente également de le convaincre de s'acheter quelques trucs également, mais il refuse, attestant qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Je le forcerai à acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures, foi de Remy. Non parce que ses seules chaussures sont des vieilles Converses rouges -qui ne sont plus très rouges d'ailleurs-. Comment ça « tu peux parler, toi » ? Oui bon, je sais que moi aussi je n'ai qu'une seule paire de chaussures, mais pour ma défense, elles sont très confortables. Comment ça, ce n'est pas valide comme argument ? Mais si !

Nous arrivons au grand centre commercial de _Beacon Hills_ , et je gare ma voiture devant. J'entraîne Nolan dans un magasin d'habits pas chers et sympas. Les grandes marques très peu pour moi, tant que c'est joli et que ça tient plus d'un an sans ressembler à un chiffon, ça me va. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le shopping, mais j'avoue que là j'ai vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Il soupire, alors que je me dirige vers le rayon des jupes. Ben quoi ? Je n'aime pas les pantalons, ça m'oppresse. Je regarde les jupes, et en trouve une qui est rouge sang et près du corps. Elle est sympa, je trouve.

\- Tiens-moi ça, je dis en donnant la jupe à mon petit-ami, avant de continuer à regarder.

\- Attends, je vais te servir de porte-vêtements toute l'aprèm ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

Je le regarde et lui fais des yeux de chien battu. Je crois que ce n'est pas concluant, parce qu'il éclate de rire. Bon, que voulez-vous ? On ne peut pas être douée en tout. Et il s'avère que même si je suis douée en beaucoup de choses, faire des yeux de chien battu n'est pas dans ma palette de compétences. Il me regarde tendrement, m'attire à lui en me tenant par la taille, et m'embrasse.

\- C'était pour quoi, ça ? je souris.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Une voix retentit derrière nous.

\- Maman, regarde, ils sont namoureux !

\- Oui, ma chérie, rit la mère de la petite fille, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 5 ans.

Nous nous tournons vers la petite fille en souriant. Elle est trop adorable, avec ses cheveux dorés et ses bouclettes. Je n'aime pas les gosses, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre d'enfant insupportable qui braille tout le temps.

\- Il était beau votre mariage ?

\- On n'est pas mariés, je ris. On est trop jeunes, tu sais.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Peut-être que j'ai déjà pensé à me marier un jour avec Nolan. Trop précipité ? Oui, possible. Mais bon, j'ai juste fait un rêve une fois. Et c'était vraiment beau. Je portais mes baskets blanches sous ma superbe robe de mariée, et ma mère était complètement indignée. C'était un rêve où toute ma famille était encore là, et la meute aussi. Mon frère avait fait promettre à Nolan de prendre soin de moi, et il avait souhaité du bonheur à Léna et Psycho Théo dans leur relation. Bien sûr, c'est idiot. Je sais que si la meute n'avait pas été tuée, Léna n'aurait jamais rencontré Théo, elle serait probablement sortie avec Gab. Et je n'aurais jamais rencontré Nolan.

J'aime penser que la vie est comme un algorithme. A chaque choix que l'on fait, on trace un nouveau chemin, une nouvelle boucle, et les milliers d'autres possibilités qu'on a laissées de côté sont réalisées dans un monde parallèle inaccessible, une autre réalité. Quand on pourra voyager dans le temps, on pourra changer le passé, et par conséquent le présent et le futur. Comment ça je pars trop loin ? Si, si, je suis sûre qu'un jour on pourra voyager dans le temps.

\- Mais quand on est namoureux on doit se marier !

\- Ma chérie, tu les embêtes. Je suis vraiment désolée, nous dit-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Nolan. Votre fille est très mignonne.

\- Merci ! s'exclame la petite.

Sa mère rit, et l'entraîne vers la sortie après nous avoir salués. Nous échangeons un regard.

\- Bon, alors ces jupes ?

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

Je lâche le plat qui me brûlait les doigts et celui-ci s'écrase à mes pieds tandis que je me tourne vers l'entrée. J'y trouve Corey, adossé au montant de la porte avec un sourire timide mais amusé collé aux lèvres.

\- Je casse tout, je réponds avec une moue piteuse.

\- Je vois ça. Et pourquoi ?

\- J'essaye de faire un repas, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort.

\- Ouais, tu peux le dire. Ça pue le brûlé dans tout l'immeuble.

\- Ah, c'est la quiche. La quiche carbonisée, j'indique en pointant le plat totalement noir du doigt.

\- Donc c'était ça ton urgence ?

J'opine du chef, les lèvres étirées dans une petite grimace.

\- Je pensais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, me reproche-t-il.

\- Désolée. Mais maintenant que t'es là, tu peux te rendre utile, je réplique avec un sourire diabolique.

Je lui envoie le bouquin de recette que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque et il arque un sourcil après en avoir lu le titre, tandis que je m'emploie à ramasser les débris du plat à mes pieds.

\- « La cuisine pour les nuls » ?

\- Bah…je suis nulle.

\- Mouais… t'as de la chance que je me débrouille mieux que toi !

\- Bah c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé à la rescousse, patate !

\- Comment tu savais ? m'interroge-t-il, soupçonneux tout en s'attelant à la tâche.

\- T'en avais parlé, en histoire.

\- Tu avais pris la peine d'écouter ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? je m'offusque. Si je n'en avais rien à cirer je te l'aurais dit tout de suite.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit-il. Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Euh… un truc végétarien. Ma mère avait l'habitude de faire des lasagnes aux brocolis quand on avait un déjeuner de meute. J'aimerais bien en refaire, ça fait trop longtemps.

Il me sourit, plein de gentillesse puis me donne quelques instructions tandis qu'il se lave les mains.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui fais la cuisine, d'ailleurs ? T'as pas le profil type d'un cordon bleu, sans vouloir te vexer

\- Je voulais juste faire une surprise aux filles. Elles me reprochent de ne pas passer assez de temps avec elles, alors je me suis dit que ça leur ferait plaisir de retrouver un peu de notre ancienne vie. Sauf que faire la cuisine me paraissait bien moins compliqué dans ma tête.

Il laisse échapper un rire, puis déballe les pâtes feuilletées et les dépose stratégiquement dans le plat -le seul qu'il nous reste, mieux vaut y faire attention- avant de m'envoyer couper les brocolis.

\- Comment tu fais ? je me plains en bataillant avec les petits légumes verts.

\- De quoi ?

\- La cuisine, comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi doué ?

\- Je m'occupais de ma petite sœur quand elle était petite. Et déjà à l'époque elle était vraiment très embêtante avec la cuisine, puisqu'elle refusait de manger le moindre truc vert. Donc j'ai appris à les camoufler, sourit-il en se perdant dans ses pensées.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je m'imagine Corey, esclavagé par une gamine capricieuse.

\- Tu sais que tu es actuellement en train de détruire les brocolis ? M'interrompt-il en m'éloignant de levier. T'as mère ne t'as donc rien appris ?

Je me fige d'un coup et mon sourire se fane lentement, puis après un bref instant de flottement, je réponds :

\- Si. Ma mère m'a appris un tas de chose. Elle m'a appris à me battre et à me contrôler, elle m'a appris ce que signifiait réellement de devenir alpha. Elle a aussi tenté de m'apprendre à cuisiner, même si ça n'a pas été très brillant. Tu sais, elle m'a presque tout enseigné. Sauf à vivre sans elle.

Après ma tirade, je sens que Corey est mal à l'aise. Je le vois hésiter une seconde, le bras tendu près à se déposer sur mon épaule, mais au dernier instant, il semble se rappeler qui je suis et laisse retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il ne dit rien. De toute manière il n'y a rien à dire. Mais pour changer de sujet, j'embraye sur un truc plus léger et qui m'intéresse réellement :

\- Comment t'as rencontré Mason ?

\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

Je hoche positivement la tête tandis qu'un petit sourire refait peu à peu son apparition sur mon visage.

\- C'était l'année dernière. A la bibliothèque du lycée. J'aurais aimé qu'on se connaisse dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A l'époque j'étais dans le mauvais camp. Dans le très mauvais camp, même, puisque je faisais partie de la meute à Théo.

\- Merde alors, je souffle, prise au dépourvu.

\- Ouais, je sais. C'est pour ça que Liam ne peut pas me voir en photo.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, concrètement ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Tu sais mon seul pouvoir c'est l'invisibilité.

\- Ne le néglige pas. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'invisible.

\- C'est normal vu que c'est un peu le principe, se moque-t-il.

\- Oui enfin tu m'as comprise.

Il acquiesce.

\- Et comment tu t'es retrouvé dans le bon camp ?

\- Un enchaînement de trucs plus fous les uns que les autres, je dirais. Mais surtout j'aimais Mason.

Le sourire niais collé à son visage pourrait le rendre pathétique, mais au contraire il ne fait que le rendre plus mignon encore.

 **OoO**

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait des filles, au fait ? me demande-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Heu, je m'en suis débarrassée. En quelque sorte.

\- Elles sont avec leurs copains, c'est ça ?

\- J'ai gentiment ordonné à Théo et à Nolan de les occuper pour l'après-midi. Vu que j'avais déjà prévu de tout rater et de tout devoir recommencer.

\- Toi, être gentille avec Théo ? Mais où va le monde ?

\- Bah, en fait, je n'ai pas été plus gentille que nécessaire, j'ai juste évité de le traiter de psychopathe. Parce que bon, ça fait mauvais genre quand on demande un service.

\- C'est sûr, acquiesce-t-il. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai à faire. Il suffira que tu sortes le plat du four à 19 heures précises. Ne l'oublie surtout pas ! m'avertit-il.

\- T'inquiète, je gère.

Ou pas.

Il me fait une rapide bise, puis enfile sa veste à la vitesse de l'éclair et dévale les escaliers.

Heureusement qu'il était là. Je sens que la cuisine serait partie en fumée si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Je m'en vais ensuite préparer une belle table. Pas que j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner. Non, non, non. Mais c'est juste que depuis qu'on habite ici, on n'a pas partagé de vrais bons moments toutes les trois. Et il est vrai que je passe le plus clair de mon temps accompagnée d'Isaac. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une addiction. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour lier des relations avec les autres, m'attacher à eux, mais avec Isaac, tout se fait tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Je suis juste moi-même.

J'extirpe mon portable de la poche de mon jean puis envoie un message à Nolan et Théo.

 **[A Psychopathe : Rend-moi ma meilleure amie.**

 **A Nolan Holloway : Ramène Aly.]**

Voilà, rien d'extravagant. Je suis même restée polie et conciliante.

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai leur numéro, bah, je sais plus. Mais si déjà je les ai, autant les utiliser.

 ** _~POV Alyssa~_**

Il s'avère que j'avais raison d'avoir peur, car Lou a fait la cuisine. La cuisine. Quand je suis rentrée dans l'appartement, j'ai vu Lou sortir un plat du four. Sans même oublier de le faire avec un torchon pour éviter de se brûler. Je l'ai fixée, incrédule, et elle m'a simplement saluée avec un sourire enthousiaste. Comment a-t-elle fait pour cuisiner quelque chose sans brûler l'immeuble ?

\- Alors, le shopping ? me demande-t-elle.

Je lui montre mes sacs en guise de réponse, heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux trucs à me mettre.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des chaussures ? s'exclame-t-elle en voyant le sac du magasin de baskets.

\- Ouais, je me suis dit que je pourrais mettre autre chose que mes baskets vieilles de quatre ans.

\- Wow, Aly, je suis impressionnée !

\- C'est la journée de l'inattendu, alors, parce que soit je suis folle, soit tu as effectivement fait la cuisine.

Mon amie sourit fièrement. Je pose mes sacs et sors ma nouvelle paire de chaussures, qui sont des baskets Converse argentées à paillettes, les montrant à mon amie.

\- Wow, je ne porterais jamais ça, mais elles sont vraiment belles. Tu as bien choisi.

Je les enfile et vais vers la cuisine.

\- Nolan m'a aidée à choisir. Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non, c'est bon, tout est prêt.

\- T'as oublié l'eau, je ris en remplissant une carafe avec l'eau du robinet.

\- Roh, je ne peux pas penser à tout !

Je ris, et c'est à ce moment-là que Léna arrive. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, à cause de ce que j'appelle « l'effet Raeken ». Elle pose son sac, à main, enlève ses chaussures, et se tourne vers nous, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais elle s'interrompt et nous fixe les yeux grands ouverts. Ses yeux passent de mes chaussures, au plat sur la table, puis à Lou et enfin à moi.

\- Vous êtes malades ?

Lou échange un regard avec moi, puis nous explosons toutes les trois de rire. La situation actuelle est une situation que nous n'aurions jamais cru connaître. Moi avec des chaussures neuves, Lou qui cuisine, et Léna qui pour une fois ne porte pas de talons – oui, je sais, ça sort de nulle part, mais c'est vrai -. Une fois le choc passé, nous prenons place à la table de la cuisine pour déguster le plat de Lou. Je me demande tout de même comment elle a fait pour ne pas rater un plat aussi complexe que le gratin de brocolis le meilleur du monde, celui de Brooke.

\- Alors, Aly, le shopping ? me demande Léna.

\- Eh ben, à part mes nouvelles chaussures pailletées, j'ai trouvé une jupe rouge serrée, un short en velours vert sapin, une marinière, des collants qui étaient en promo – du coup j'en ai pris cinq paires -, et une combi-short fleurie.

\- Wow, donc cette après-midi a vraiment été productive alors.

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas souvent que je peux me vanter de ça, je ris.

D'habitude, je ne trouve jamais ce que je cherche, ou alors il n'y a pas ma taille, étant donné que je suis vraiment chanceuse.

\- Et toi, Léna ? Tes révisions se sont bien passées ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que t'appelles bien. Liam et Mason m'ont motivée à bosser, mais je n'aurai pas la moyenne à tous les contrôles.

\- Je suis sûre que tu réussiras tes examens, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai une bonne note dans la plupart des matières.

Nous commençons donc à manger, parlant de nos examens. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas trop peur, je sais que je réussirai assez de matières pour passer, même si je vais devoir mettre les bouchés doubles, notamment en chimie. J'aimerais tout de même dire que ce que Lou a cuisiné est vraiment hyper bon. Presque aussi bon que quand Brooke le faisait. Je suis fière d'elle.

\- Avant que vous ne croyiez que je suis devenue une bonne cuisinière en un jour, j'aimerais préciser que Corey m'a aidée.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre, je ris.

\- Ça prend tout son sens, maintenant, ajoute Léna. Lou qui arrive à cuisiner sans brûler tout l'immeuble, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Je vous hais.

 ** _~POV Louna~_**

Toutes couchées les unes sur les autres sur le canapé, on regarde distraitement _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_. On connait pourtant presque toutes les répliques par cœur, si bien, qu'à nous trois, on pourrait réécrire le script.

J'ai la tête sur l'abdomen de Léna et celle-ci est couchée sur les jambes d'Aly. On ressemble peut-être à un tas informe d'où ne dépasse que bras et jambes, mais c'est réconfortant de se retrouver comme ça. Comme avant. Entourée de mes meilleures amies comme si on était intouchables. Je ferme alors les yeux au moment où le protagoniste affronte le Basilic, puis dis d'une voix légèrement tendue :

\- Léna ? Je suis désolée d'avoir été une connasse avec Théo.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, me répond-elle après un temps en glissant une main dans ma chevelure.

\- C'est juste que…je ne sais pas. Je ne le supporte pas. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour effacer l'ardoise noircie par son passé. Je voulais juste te protéger de lui. Mais au final, c'est lui qui te protège de la vie.

Elle ne répond rien cette fois, mais sa main trouve la mienne et elle la serre doucement comme pour me remercier d'être celle que je suis et de faire des efforts malgré tout.

Nous laissons le film défiler jusqu'au générique de fin, et alors qu'Aly commençait à somnoler en se reposant sur nous, Léna déclare soudainement et avec une petite voix chargée de culpabilité :

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous forcer à retourner à _Eureka_. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, souffle-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis tellement désolée…

Aly se redresse instantanément et couvre Léna de son regard de grande sœur, plein d'amour et de tendresse. Le genre de regard dont seul Kay, Léna et moi n'avons jamais bénéficié de sa part. En ce qui me concerne, je ressers la prise que j'avais sur sa main et je lui fais passer tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle par ce simple geste. Aucun amour n'est plus grand, plus beau, et plus sincère que celui d'une sœur. Et c'est ce qu'elle est. Léna est ma sœur. Aly est ma sœur. Et pourtant aucune de nous ne partage le même sang. Mais elles sont ma famille de cœur, et ça, c'est au-delà de tout.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, répète-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur la fin de sa phrase tant l'émotion est forte.

Aly l'entoure de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux frisés à la douce odeur. On sait très bien pourquoi Léna s'en veut autant. Ce n'est pas juste pour nous avoir traînés jusqu'à la frontière d' _Eureka_. Ce jour-là, elle a failli tous nous tuer. Elle a perdu le contrôle. Et quand on est une banshee, perdre le contrôle, ce n'est jamais une bonne chose.

Je sens le poids de sa culpabilité. Je sais exactement ce que c'est puisque je porte moi-même le poids de la perte de notre meute sur mes épaules. Je pose alors ma deuxième main sur mon épaule et laisse mon menton reposer sur celle-ci.

Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir, quoiqu'elle fasse. Et même si je ne lui ai jamais dit, au fond d'elle, je suis sûre qu'elle le sait. Il n'y pas besoin d'y mettre des mots. Ainsi nous restons entrelacées dans un silence rythmé par l'unisson que forment les battements de nos cœurs.


	42. Chapitre 42

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjour à vous !

On voulait remercier les nouveaux lecteurs de notre fanfiction adorée !

On voulait aussi rendre hommage à Luke Perry, il n'a certes rien à voir avec _Teen Wolf_ , mais il est l'un des acteurs de _Riverdale_ , une série que l'on chérit beaucoup. Luke Perry était un excellent acteur et va manquer à beaucoup de monde. Ça va nous faire bizarre de regarder la suite de _Riverdale_ sachant que papa Andrews n'est plus parmi nous... 😪

Pour en revenir à notre chapitre, au programme : des surprises qui se préparent.

Bonne lecture !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 42**

 _« Sweet 18 »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Ce mercredi c'était plutôt calme pendant l'entraînement. Aucun nez ou bras cassé. Pas de corps découverts, pas de baston, et presque pas d'insultes. C'était juste du jeu, du lacrosse pur et dur, tel que je l'ai rarement connu. Nous sommes toujours encore rangés par binômes dans l'équipe, mais le coach a opéré certaines modifications, notamment du binôme Crétin Dunbar / Robert numéro deux. Finalement, Liam se retrouve avec Corey et tout se passe mieux depuis. Bon, je me suis quand même pris une balle en plein sur le front parce que je m'étais laissée distraire, mais bon, c'est un détail.

Devinez où je suis... dans une librairie. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Non, non, je ne me suis pas perdue en cours de route, je n'essaye pas non plus de fuir des chasseurs dégénérés et personne ne m'a kidnappée.

Je suis ici de mon plein gré –non pas que je n'aime pas lire, c'est les gens que je n'aime pas-. En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui ai traîné de force Isaac ici. J'avais besoin, non seulement d'un chauffeur, mais aussi d'un avis littéraire. Il faut que je trouve un cadeau méga-giga-trop-génialissime pour Léna. Sauf que mes idées à moi ne sont pas méga-giga-trop-géniales, et j'ai besoin d'Isaac pour me conseiller, si ma meilleure amie ne veut pas se retrouver avec un porte-clefs de débouche-toilettes. J'ai tendance, lorsqu'il est question de faire des cadeaux, à m'emballer un peu rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? je lui demande en agitant un bouquin sous son nez.

\- Ça a l'air cool, répond-il avec hésitation.

Je soupire puis commente d'une voix morne d'où perce mon désespoir :

\- C'est le septième livre pour lequel tu me dis ça.

\- Et tu les as tous reposés sur l'étagère.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Pourtant, ils ont eu l'air intéressants et bien écrits.

\- Enfin, celui sur les chimpanzés qui jouent de la flûte, je suis pas trop sûr.

Je lui offre un regard septique et repose le livre sur son étagère. Puis, surgissant d'entre deux étagères au fin fond de la bibliothèque, Aly débarque en agitant les bras telle une dégénérée mentale, et gueule sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elle est –accessoirement- dans une librairie :

\- J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé ! Je suis géniale ! J'ai trouvé et je suis géniale !

J'hausse un sourcil perplexe. Aly n'est pas vraiment dans son élément ici, elle n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus littéraire.

Isaac, à mes côtés, à un mouvement de recul lorsque ma meilleure amie s'élance vers nous. Je le comprends, Aly a l'air d'une tarée bonne à enfermer en ce moment même. Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

A la suite d'Aly, je vois Nolan traîner des pieds, une expression passablement désespérée sur le visage. Le pauvre. Je me frappe la tête contre l'étagère.

\- Lou ! Je. Suis. Géniale. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! me lance-t-elle en se jetant presque sur moi.

\- « La biologie pour les nuls », je lis. Pas mal, je ricane. Pas mal du tout. Elle va adorer, j'suis sûre. Espérons juste qu'elle ne va pas nous faire sa susceptible.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini ? ose nous demander Nolan.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

\- Arrête de me foutre la pression ! J'ai besoin de temps pour me décider, je riposte avant de tourner les talons pour m'engager dans un autre rayon, Isaac sur mes traces.

Bon finalement, pour ne pas m'angoisser, j'en ai pris sept. Il y en a forcément un qui lui fera plaisir, ça sera peut-être même celui avec les chimpanzés musiciens, qui sait.

Je n'arriverais pas à choisir. Les décisions, ça m'angoisse. J'ai toujours peur de faire le mauvais choix, même quand il s'agit de livres. Même quand il s'agit de choisir une paire de chaussettes, avec la couleur et tout, c'est angoissant. Imaginez que je choisisse des chaussettes jaunes et que je mette un bonnet vert –même si en pratique, je ne mets jamais de bonnet, mais on ne sait jamais-, ça se coordonnera pas du tout. Mais alors, pas du tout. Et ça me causera de l'angoisse jusqu'à ce que je change de chaussettes.

Je crois que je me prends trop la tête pour des choses idiotes. Je devrais juste arrêter de réfléchir et suivre le feeling. Vivre ma vie comme elle vient et ne pas chercher à tout compliquer. Parce que, Bon Dieu, c'est angoissant d'être angoissée à l'idée de trucs angoissants. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Léna. Faut vraiment que je me détende.

Où sont les cookies ?

 **oOo**

Après être rentrée à l'appart, j'ai immédiatement pris soin d'emballer les cadeaux de Léna. Mais je ne suis pas satisfaite. Certes les livres lui plairont sûrement, mais je trouve cela tellement impersonnel. Et merde, c'est sa presque-majorité, je dois mettre le paquet.

Ça fait presque une heure que je me torture l'esprit à la recherche d'une idée originale. Et j'ai bien un truc qui me trotte dans la tête, mais je ne sais pas. Je voulais lui faire un dessin de quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur. Et je dois me rendre à l'évidence, Théo est son univers et Léna est son soleil.

Finalement, je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'en vais discrètement au _Fluffy's Café_. Léna est en train d'écrire activement dans sa chambre, donc ma couverture ne risque rien. Je l'aurais bien appelé, tout simplement, pour définir d'une entrevue, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une psychopathe.

Sauf que j'ai encore un problème, j'y vais comment ? Pas qu'une voiture soit réellement nécessaire vu que c'est à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici, mais j'ai fini par comprendre la leçon ; on ne sort jamais seul. Alors, je réquisitionne mon seul ami, en dehors des filles. Et venir ici ne lui posera sas doute aucun problème, puisqu'il est constamment fourré avec son mec.

 **[A Corey : J'ai besoin de sortir, vous m'accompagnez, Mason et toi ?]**

J'ai à peine le temps de poser mon portable que celui se met à vibrer.

 **[De Corey : Où va-t-on ?**

 **A Corey : Au Fluffy's.**

 **De Corey : On arrive.]**

Il est cool, ce mec. Franchement, parfois je dis que s'ils étaient tous comme lui, j'aurais plus d'amis. Mais bon, je serais sûrement lesbienne vu qu'il aime les gars. Et puis, au final, l'espèce humaine s'éteindra puisqu'aucun bébé ne sera plus fabriqué.

En même temps, qui voudrait fabriquer des bébés ? Les bébés c'est chiant, inutile, ça pleure tout le temps, ça mange même pas de cookies et c'est moche. Donc peut-être qu'au final, ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais bon, bref...faut que je me prépare.

 **oOo**

Ça fait déjà cinq minutes que je suis assise à cette table, à regarder les serveurs déambuler autour de nous. J'ai remarqué que chaque serveur se relayait au bar pour aider le barman, donc j'attends que ce soit le tour de PsychoThéo pour l'aborder.

Pour l'instant, je me retrouve à tenir la chandelle en mangeant des frites. Oui, il est à peine 17 heures, je mange des frites et je m'en fous.

Lorsque les serveurs intervertissent leurs rôles, je vois avec satisfaction Théo se diriger derrière le bar. Délaissant alors mes frittes, je dis aux garçons :

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai deux mots à dire au psychopathe.

Corey me répond par un sourire en coin tandis que Mason hausse un sourcil.

Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur un tabouret du bar, puis fixe mon regard à celui de PsychoThéo.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? me demande-t-il sans aucune surprise dans la voix.

\- Carrément ouais. T'es libre vendredi soir ?

\- Heu, je sais pas.

\- A 16 heures. Ici. Ne dis rien à Léna, ou je t'étripe.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Quand je franchis la porte du lycée ce matin, je suis heureuse. Heureuse d'être auprès de mes amies en ce jour si spécial. Nous avançons vers les garçons. Ils sont tous là, formant un cercle fermé et je vois Corey lever la tête et sourire en la rebaisse vers les garçons lorsqu'il me voit. Quand nous arrivons à leur niveau, le cercle se défait et je vois Mason avec un collier à fleur bleu en main et Liam un chapeau en cône qu'on porte pendant les fêtes.

Je ris. Ils ne sont pas sérieux ? Je ne vais pas me trimballer toute la journée avec ça sur la tête quand même ! Ils se mettent soudainement à chantonner l'air de "joyeux anniversaire" ce qui me fait encore plus rire. Même Nolan chante, bien que je n'aie toujours pas eu le courage d'aller m'excuser pour samedi.

Je me demande bien qui a eu cette idée... d'ailleurs comment savaient-ils que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, je n'en ai jamais parlé. Je tourne alors la tête vers Lou qui rit, tout comme Ay qui glousse derrière moi. Quand mon regard croise celui de Lou elle hausse les épaules et sourit malicieusement comme si elle n'y était pour rien.

Une fois leur chanson terminée, Liam et Mason me mettent le collier autour du cou et le chapeau sur la tête et je les remercie un à un en leur faisant la bise. Quand j'arrive au tour de Mason il me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Tu restes comme ça toute la journée ! Ne remercie surtout pas les filles de nous avoir prévenus !

Je ris et nous sommes obligés de nous séparer quand la sonnerie retentit. Avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe j'enlève le chapeau mais suis obligée de garder le collier, sous l'ordre de Mason, super la crédibilité aujourd'hui !

Bon l'heure d'histoire passe relativement vite. Je vais rejoindre Liam et Nolan en cours d'économie. Quand on s'y installe la plupart des élèves sont déjà là. Quand Jules arrive il m'applaudi pour mon assiduité. Connard. Le prof arrive et nous distribue, encore, des sujets de contrôle. Liam soupire et le coach s'arrête dans sa distribution.

\- Un problème Dunbar ?

\- Nan mais coach on ne va pas faire un test tous les jours ! râle Liam.

\- C'est vrai quoi, en plus Léna est à l'heure aujourd'hui donc vous n'avez pas d'excuse, commente Jules.

\- Ouais c'est son anniv' aujourd'hui, faites un geste ! ajoute Liam.

\- J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? raille le coach. Raison de plus tiens, joyeux anniversaire mademoiselle Tyler.

Super, génial, crève connard.

\- Et vous deux, les blaireaux, moins cinq points sur vos copies, vous avez intérêt à trouver des points autre part que dans la présentation. Allez, au boulot les boulets, je ramasse le tout dans dix minutes.

Un énième soupir retentit dans la salle et tous s'affairent à leurs contrôles. Je hais vraiment ce prof. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce contrôle, qui va être une réussite, je n'en doute pas. Quand les dix minutes sont passées, il ramasse nos copies et reprend son cours.

Je sors la première de la salle de cours et attends. Nolan et Liam passent la porte à leur tour.

\- Nolan. T'as deux minutes ?

\- Heu ouais.

On se décale vers les casiers et Liam s'en va.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour samedi. Je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurais pas dû, d'une part m'acharner sur toi et en plus crier comme je l'ai fait. Je m'en veux tellement.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, Léna. Aly m'a expliqué le pourquoi du comment et je comprends, plus ou moins, ton comportement. C'est du passé.

\- Merci, franchement tu m'enlèves un poids c'est incroyable.

Il sourit et on part retrouver le reste du groupe.

 **oOo**

Quand les cours sont finis je rentre directement chez moi. Mason et Corey me déposent devant l'appartement et je m'éclipse directement dans ma chambre. Je me mets tout de suite au travail en mettant ma playlist spéciale devoir en fond sonore. Je fredonne en réalisant mes devoirs d'éco. Puis quand j'ai fini, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon cours de bio. Ça a été catastrophique, aujourd'hui. On avait une expérience banale à réaliser mais avec Alec, on a lamentablement échoué. Le colorant à la basse jaune est devenu orange et de la fumée est sorti du tube à essai. Ça puait tellement qu'on a tous dû arrêter et sortir de la salle ! Un vrai carnage.

Je referme mon cours quand on sonne à la porte. Ça ne fait pas deux heures que j'étudie, pourtant. Aly ne devrait pas encore rentrer. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et quand j'ouvre la porte je suis face à un sublime bouquet de roses.

\- Surprise Princesse ! sourit Théo en montrant son visage.

\- Waw ! Merci.

Je suis bouche bée. Je prends le bouquet et embrasse doucement ses lèvres. Je porte les fleurs à mon nez et sens leur odeur. Elles sentent tellement bon. Je le pose sur la table de la cuisine et me retourne pour sauter, littéralement, dans les bras de mon petit-copain. Il me tient et j'enfuis mon visage dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser. Mes jambes entourent ses hanches.

\- Tu m'as manquée.

\- Toi aussi.

Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes et il m'embrasse avec fougue. Théo me retient et se déplace vers la table de la cuisine pour m'y asseoir. Il vient ensuite promener ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, en dessous de mon oreille et dans le cou. C'est divin. Je pose mes mains sur la table et jette ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser tout l'espace nécessaire. Il aspire soudainement ma peau et je pousse un léger cri de surprise. Il n'a pas fait ça quand même ?!

\- Ça va pas la tête ? je ris.

\- Pardon mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tu peux m'en faire un aussi si tu veux.

\- Tu vas cicatriser !

Il rit et embrasse mes lèvres.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Princesse.

\- On se voit plus tard ?

\- Je ne travaille pas ce soir.

\- Oh.

\- Samedi il n'y aura que nous deux, Bébé.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et sors de l'appartement. Je reste assise sur la table jusqu'à ce que les filles rentrent du tir à l'arc. C'est-à-dire vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous assise sur la table ? demande Lou en posant ses affaires au sol. On a des chaises ce n'est pas pour faire joli.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as là ? demande mon amie rousse en s'approchant de moi.

\- Rien, je réponds en souriant.

\- Pourquoi ça sentait le psychopathe dans les escaliers ? questionne Lou.

\- Parce qu'il m'a déposé ça, je réponds en prenant le bouquet en main.

\- Et cette trace à ton cou aussi ? insiste Aly.

\- Ben nan j'me la suis faite toute seule ! je ris en descendant de la table.

Lou rit et Aly lève les yeux au plafond en ouvrant la porte du frigo.

\- Bon juste comme ça, pas de chose sexuelle sur cette table. Compris ? Ici on mange, on ... beurk.

\- Arrête de te faire des films Aly.

\- Oh ben on ne sait pas ce que vous avez fait à Los Angeles, ajoute Lou.

\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête !

Elles rient toutes les deux pendant que je cherche un vase pour y mettre ce bouquet. Une fois ce dernier trouvé, je m'installe à table et écoute les filles parler des nouveaux uniformes trop bidons de l'équipe de basket. Elles viennent d'aborder le sujet des « pouffes » je cite, qui ne savent même pas tenir un arc et qui sont là uniquement pour pouvoir mater les mecs. Il s'en passe des choses extraordinaires en sport, dit donc ! J'aimerais y être juste pour voir ces bécasses avec des flèches en mains. Quand les filles ont fini de goûter, je m'éclipse dans ma chambre et reprends mes devoirs. Malheureusement, ça ne dure pas très longtemps, mon portable sonne et c'est le nom de Mason qui apparaît sur l'écran.

\- Léna, faut que tu me sauves la vie !

\- Je peux toujours essayer, dis-moi.

\- L'anniversaire de Corey approche et j'ai aucune idée de cadeau, tu peux m'aider ?

\- Oh mais bien sûr !

\- Génial, je t'attends en bas de chez vous, maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? je ris. Ok j'arrive.

\- Par contre, n'en parle à personne. Corey a horreur qu'on lui souhaite son anniv'.

\- Promis, je ne dirais rien.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Je raccroche et sors de ma chambre, mon sac à main sur l'épaule. Je mets mes baskets et salue les filles.

\- Tu vas où ? demande Lou.

\- Ben avec Théo, quelle question ! répond Aly en zappant les chaines à la télé.

\- Merci Aly ! Bisous les filles !

Il a bon dos mon Théo, quand même... Je dévale les escaliers et monte à l'avant de la Mercedes de Mason. Je lui fais la bise et il démarre en direction du centre commercial. Arrivés sur place, on flâne dans toutes les boutiques à la recherche du cadeau parfait pour son petit-copain. Mason se rend vite compte que j'ai autant d'idée que lui. On n'est pas aidés ! On finit par rentrer dans une boutique de disques et d''instruments de musique.

\- Tu l'as déjà entendu chanter ?

\- Corey chante ?

\- Magnifiquement bien, même.

\- Tu devrais lui prendre ça alors, je déclare en lui montrant un kit d'enregistrement.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut ! T'es géniale, Léna !

\- Oui je sais ! je ris.

Mason prend donc le kit et se rend à la caisse. Une fois payé on refait un tour dans le centre commercial et il m'invite dans un bar. On s'installe à une table un peu reculée, une fois les boissons arrivées, deux limonades, on se met à parler de notre dissertation en psychologie mais on finit vite par abandonner cette discussion pour parler de nos amours...

\- T'as attendu combien de temps avant de dire je t'aime à Corey ?

\- Très peu de temps, j'ai eu un coup de foudre en le voyant, je savais que c'était l'homme de ma vie, je l'ai tout de suite aimé et lui ai tout de suite dis. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne l'as pas encore dit à Théo.

\- Je sais bien, mais en réalité, je ne sais pas si je l'aime. Je ne connais pas ce sentiment. J'ai toujours eu qu'un garçon dans ma vie et notre relation était tellement fusionnelle que notre amour était naturel. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je ris.

\- Si je comprends, tu as aimé si fort quelqu'un que tu n'arrives même plus à savoir ce qu'on ressent. Je connais ça. J'étais pareil avec mon premier copain, jusqu'au jour où il m'a quitté pour le « bad boy » du collège. Je l'aimais tellement fort que j'en étais malade quand on a cassé. Puis j'ai rencontré Corey et tout est allé mieux, j'ai repris goût à la vie, je souris et je suis enfin heureux. Et crois moi Léna, je peux t'affirmer que tu l'aimes, ton Théo. J'en mettrais ma main à couper !


	43. Chapitre 43

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Et hop, un petit nouveau !

Au programme : un petit meeting impromptu.

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 43**

 _« Temps mort »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? me demande Aly alors que je m'engage dans le sens inverse.

Je réajuste la bandoulière de mon sac de sport sur mon épaule et me retourne face à ma meilleure amie.

\- Euh, je … si Léna demande, dis-lui que je vais chez Corey. Et si tu pouvais l'empêcher d'aller au _Fluffy's_ jusqu'à ce que je revienne, ça m'arrangerait. Vraiment beaucoup, je lance avant d'ajouter rapidement : Merci Aly, je te le revaudrai !

Puis, je m'échappe sans lui donner plus d'infos sur le pourquoi du comment.

Heureusement que la prof de tir à l'arc, n'est jamais au point avec l'horloge. Cette quiche nous a libérés presque dix minutes avant la sonnerie.

Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'ai un « rendez-vous » d'affaires avec le psychopathe à 16 heures. Et si c'est moi qui arrive en retard, je ne pourrais pas lui en jeter la pierre. Enfin, quoique, y a toujours moyen.

Je parcours le trajet qui me sépare du _Fluffy's_ à grandes enjambées entourée de la foule, même si je ne baisse pas ma garde un seul instant. Lorsque je pénètre dans le petit café, je manque de me faire ébouillanter par une serveuse maladroite dont le plateau a bien failli m'atterrir sur la veste. Merci à mes super pouvoirs de loup qui m'assurent des réflexes hors-normes. La serveuse baragouine un semblant d'excuses, mais je l'ignore superbement et lui passe devant pour rejoindre le psychopathe, déjà installé à table.

Je lâche ma sacoche sur une des chaises et mon matériel de dessin s'entrechoque. De mon autre main, je dépose mon sac de sport au sol, puis prends place face à lui, un sourire presque dangereux sur mes lèvres.

\- Salut, lance-t-il avec hésitation, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser avec moi.

\- Salut, je rétorque un peu trop sèchement pour avoir l'air sympathique.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? ose-t-il demander.

Je le regarde avec méfiance puis sors mon matériel de dessin, m'équipe d'un de mes crayons puis le pointe de ce même crayon et dis :

\- J'vais te tirer le portrait.

Il hausse les sourcils puis s'étonne :

\- Quoi ?

Je soupire, puis décide de lui expliquer les grandes lignes. J'voudrais pas lui foutre les miquettes. N'oublions pas que dans l'histoire, c'est lui le psychopathe.

\- C'est pour Léna. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire, je me justifie.

Son regard s'adoucit instantanément, puis il reprend :

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je plisse les yeux et l'examine attentivement avant de déclarer :

\- Ton T-Shirt est carrément moche. Mets ta veste.

Il obtempère, un peu perplexe, puis je l'examine à nouveau d'un regard perçant.

La plupart du temps, je trouve qu'ajouter une veste ou un accessoire ajoute du caractère au personnage dessiné. Mais pas avec Théo. Ça ne fait que l'alourdir et le fondre dans la masse. Je fronce les sourcils, mécontente du résultat, puis déclare :

\- Renlève ta veste. Non, en fait, enlève tout.

\- Hein ?! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Ton T-Shirt, enlève-le.

Il hausse un sourcil, une drôle d'expression sur me visage, puis commente :

\- C'est une blague ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? je rétorque d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Euh,… mon patron est très tolérant, mais si je commence à me déshabiller, je vais me faire virer.

A quel moment ça m'intéresse ?

\- Vous avez bien un vestiaire, non ? je demande avec un sourire malicieux.

Il me répond par une moue sceptique, alors, décidant que je n'avais pas tout la nuit devant moi, j'ajoute pour le « rassurer » sur mes intentions :

\- Tu sais, je vais ne pas te mater, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Ça fait dix ans que je joue dans des équipes constituées à 95% de mâles très sportifs et très musclés. Avant de rencontrer Isaac, je me demandais parfois si je n'étais pas un peu lesbienne pour m'intéresser si peu aux mecs.

\- Alors… Toi et Isaac ? reprend-il, lui-même malicieux.

\- Mêle-toi de ton cul, je tranche. Et si tu pouvais y mettre un peu du tiens, ça m'arrangerait. N'oublie pas que c'est pour Léna, j'avance pour le motiver.

Il secoue la tête, comme désespéré par mon comportement, puis se lève et embarque mes sacs avec lui vers une porte à l'arrière du comptoir, sans même avoir besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Je marche sur ses pas puis nous nous retrouvons dans la petite pièce aux allures de vestiaire mixte. C'est un peu le bazar sur les bancs et le porte-manteau manque de s'écrouler sous le poids des vestes qui l'encombrent.

Ce n'est pas génial, mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

\- C'est flippant, je lâche tout à coup.

\- C'est juste un vestiaire. T'en n'as jamais vu, ou quoi ?

\- Oui, merci, abruti. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ce que t'es prêt à faire rien qu'à l'entente du prénom de Léna, c'est dingue. Dingue et flippant. Pas étonnant que tout le monde te prenne pour un psychopathe.

\- Je l'aime, lâche-t-il alors qu'un silence s'était installé entre nous.

\- Je sais, je réponds simplement. Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute grâce à ça que tu es toujours en vie. Parce que l'envie de te faire manger tes propres tripes n'a jamais vraiment quitté mon esprit.

\- C'est trop aimable, raille-t-il.

Je ne prends pas la peine de le détromper mais me fais une petite place sur le banc avant de m'y laisser tomber et de sortir mon matériel de dessin –à savoir une planche, une feuille à dessin de grande taille et mes crayons noirs-. J'espère que mon dessin sera à la hauteur de mes espérances, mais surtout à la hauteur de ma meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? me demande-t-il, un peu perdu.

\- Commence par respirer pour ne pas mourir. M'enfin après, c'est toi qui vois.

\- Louna, dit-il sur un ton où perce son exaspération.

\- Prend la pose. Mais enlève ton T-Shirt d'abord.

Il me regarde, soupçonneux, puis passe son T-Shirt par-dessus sa tête d'un mouvement fluide, révélant ainsi les muscles camouflés par le bout de tissus. C'est vrai qu'il a du muscle, le bougre ! Mais bon, j'suis pas là pour m'extasier sur la taille de ses biceps, surtout qu'à force de persévérance je pourrais me tailler les mêmes. Sauf que ça m'intéresse autant que de m'acheter une nouvelle robe. Bref, passons.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de faire ton timide cinq minutes ? Ça ne te va pas du tout. On dirait une planche à repasser bodybuildée avec le string à l'envers. C'est vraiment très loin du look sexy que tu es censé afficher.

\- T'es drôle, ce n'est pas toi qui es à moitié à poils devant une tarée ! rétorque-t-il.

\- Pas faux. Allez, sors-toi ce balai du cul !

Il m'envoie un regard sombre mais obtempère –non, pas qu'il se sorte vraiment un balai de son derrière, soyons clairs- et se laisse glisser sur le banc face à moi, ses imposants bras croisés sur son torse.

Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes d'être aussi vulgaire. Mais j'ai besoin qu'il y mette du sien, alors autant employer les grands moyens. Et éviter de trop le faire flipper aussi.

\- C'est bien, là ? me demande-t-il, toujours un peu nerveux.

\- Mmh, chut, je réponds tout en laissant libre court à mon crayon.

Les traits virevoltent sur le papier jusqu'à laisser apparaître une première esquisse. La base de tout mon travail. Je prends ensuite un temps pour fixer Théo. Pas de mon regard noir habituel, non, plutôt d'un regard curieux, comme si je cherchais à connaitre chaque secret que renferme sa personne. Chaque spécificité de sa peau, les tâches d'ombre, les imperfections, tout y passe. C'est normal de se sentir mal à l'aise si on est épié de la sorte. Tant pis pour lui.

Je me mordille un instant la lèvre inférieure tout en suivant la ligne de sa clavicule. Il a trop de muscles. Vraiment. A coup sûr, je vais en oublier sur son portrait. Au pire, un bras en plus ou en moins, ça change presque rien. Encore, si je lui avais collé des tentacules de poulpes sur le front, j'aurais compris, mais là…

 **oOo**

Près d'une heure plus tard, je lâche enfin mon crayon et observe avec attention le résultat obtenu. C'est pas mal. Pas mal du tout, même. J'ai réussi à agrémenter le regard de Théo avec cette petite lueur qui rend mon dessin si vivant. Je n'aurais plus qu'à affiner quelques détails et ça sera parfait. J'envoie un sourire satisfait à mon modèle du jour, puis celui-ci expire un grand coup en comprenant qu'il peut à nouveau bouger à sa guise.

\- Je peux voir ? exige-t-il en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule.

Je penche la feuille vers lui pour qu'il puisse s'admirer sur le papier.

\- T'es douée, remarque-t-il. J'suis presque aussi beau qu'en vrai, plaisante-t-il avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- T'as du crottin de cheval dans les yeux ou quoi ? Ouvre un peu tes mirettes, mon dessin est mille fois mieux que le modèle original, je rétorque, presque vexée.

Il me répond par un sourire mutin et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui balancer mon crayon à la gueule. Malencontreusement, Théo intercepte celui-ci avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'écraser sur son front. Crotte alors.

La porte s'ouvre alors et je tourne la tête vers celle-ci au même moment où Théo me renvoie mon crayon. Evidemment, je me suis fait déconcentrer, conséquence, je me suis pris ce maudit crayon en plein dans la joue. J'envoie un regard meurtrier au psychopathe, tandis qu'une voix s'élève dans la pièce :

\- Heu…, commence le nouvel arrivant dont le prénom Cody orne l'uniforme. Heu…, continue-t-il.

\- Abrège, on n'a pas toute la nuit, je râle sans aucune once de gêne de m'être fait surprendre, dans un vestiaire où je ne devrais pas être avec un mec à moitié à poils.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça ? On ne le fait pas dans un vestiaire, merde, s'exclame le nouvel arrivant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse dans une chambre ? je m'étonne.

\- J'vais pas vous faire un dessin, non plus ! se défend le dénommé Cody.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Théo, puis reprend, une expression légèrement choquée sur le visage :

\- Elle est au courant, Léna ? Tu sais, ta copine que tu trompes à la moindre occasion avec la première pouffe venue ?

Je m'avance vers lui d'un pas rageur, comprenant alors où il voulait en venir, ce petit pervers, puis je place mon indexe devant ses yeux en signe d'avertissement et déclare d'une voix calme et légèrement grondante :

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Pouffe. Ok ? Et Léna est ma meilleure amie. Et sache que le jour où je me retrouverais seule avec Théo dans une chambre, l'un de nous n'en ressortira pas vivant. Donc la prochaine fois que tu insinues qu'il se passe un quelconque truc avec Théo, je te noie dans la cuvette des chiottes. Compris ?

Sur ce, je regroupe mes affaires et pousse sans ménagement ce fameux Cody pour me libérer le passage puis lui envoie un regard condescendant et lance à Théo par-dessus mon épaule :

\- Merci de ta collaboration, je t'offrirai un paquet de marshmallow à l'occasion. Tchao, je conclus en m'éclipsant du _Fluffy's Café_ , mon précieux dessin bien à l'abri dans ma sacoche.


	44. Chapitre 44

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

2 mois d'absence. C'est long. Très long. Donc on vous présente toutes nos excuses, mais on compte bien se rattraper pendant les vacances !

Au programme : un lapin et de la guimauve. Evidemment.

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 44**

 _« Le rêve de ma vie »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

L'album de _Queen_ se déverse dans les haut-parleurs tandis que me pieds se balancent dans le vide en rythme avec la musique. Je suis perchée à la fenêtre de ma chambre et j'observe distraitement le ciel étoilé. Il y a deux heures, Aly s'est levée pour me faire un caca garou à cause de la musique trop forte. Elle avait tellement la tête dans le cul que je me demande par quel miracle elle entendait encore ce que je faisais dans MA chambre. Du coup j'ai mis moins fort et je l'ai réexpédiée de là où elle venait.

Le T-shirt légèrement trop long qui me fait office de pyjama laisse passer l'air frais sur mes jambes nues en une douce caresse agréable.

J'essaie de reconnaître une constellation, en vain. Je devrais peut-être penser à prendre des cours d'astronomie, un de ses quatre. Quand je n'aurais rien de mieux à faire.

Je baisse les yeux sur le pot de Nutella entre mes mains et en reprends une cuillère pleine. Je devrais arrêter de manger ce genre de cochonneries. Ce n'est pas sain, en plus, ma super guérison s'est fait la malle, donc je n'aurais rien pour me protéger de la crise de foie qui me guette. En parlant de guetter, je viens de remarquer la voiture étrange garée face à notre appart. Sans un geste, dans une ruelle sombre. Comme le jour de l'attaque. Je plisse légèrement les yeux et deux visages apparaissent derrière le pare-brise teinté du 4x4. Le conducteur du véhicule semble promener son regard aux alentours, l'air hagard, alors que le passager a le visage rivé dans ma direction. Je sursaute brusquement lorsque mon regard croise celui de l'homme aux yeux gris et me laisse tomber en arrière par réflexe dans une tentative pour me cacher. Mais je crois que c'est inutile, ça doit faire un bon moment qu'il m'a repérée. Je devais bien avoir l'air conne à regarder le ciel comme une désespérée. Le dos plaqué contre le mur sous la fenêtre, j'ose à peine respirer. C'est débile. Mon regard dérive sur le pot de Nutella explosé au sol dans ma chute. Quel gâchis. Les yeux exorbités et le cœur battant encore plus vite que le tempo de la chanson qui passe, je reste pétrifiée au sol, à attendre je ne sais quel miracle. Je devrais juste attendre qu'Aly se lève. Oui, c'est une bonne idée, ça. Mais il faudrait que je referme la fenêtre, ce n'est prudent ni pour nous, ni pour le réchauffement de la planète. C'est ridicule de rester cacher comme une lâche, je m'en rends bien compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? râle Aly en entrant en trombe dans ma chambre.

\- Baisse-toi, je lui murmure, à bout de souffle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chies ?! Et le pot de Nutella, qu'est-ce qu'il fout la ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais couchée parterre à 6 heures du mat ?

\- Baisse-toi, je lui répète un peu plus fort.

Elle s'exécute non sans m'avoir lancé un drôle de regard, comme si j'étais une aliénée, puis s'approche à quatre pattes de moi.

\- Je crois qu'il y a deux hommes qui nous observent.

\- Hein ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je les ai vus. Ils sont dans le 4x4 en face de l'immeuble.

\- Lou, t'es parano. Il y en a des tonnes, de voitures dans cette rue.

Elle se lève alors et se penche par la fenêtre si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de la retenir. Je l'imite et me redresse avec difficulté, surmontant ma peur, puis m'écrie :

\- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?!

\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question. La rue est déserte. A moins que le camion poubelle soit pour toi une source de menace.

Les sourcils froncés dans l'incompréhension, je maintiens mes dires avec véhémence :

\- Mais puisque je te dis que je les ai vus !

Après avoir déglutis difficilement, je lance timidement un regard à l'extérieur et je ne peux que constater qu'Aly dit vrai. Il n'y personne. A croire que je perds la boule. Je fixe l'endroit où je croyais avoir vu le 4x4 la bouche grande ouverte. Aly a raison, je suis folle. Et parano.

Après avoir brièvement tapoté mon épaule, Aly se détourne de la fenêtre et me lance juste avant de s'éclipser de ma chambre :

\- Si tu dormais un peu plus, tu irais beaucoup mieux.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

En ce samedi matin, je me lève à six heures – un sacré exploit, si vous voulez mon avis -. Bien sûr, il y a une bonne raison à cela, je ne me lève pas aussi tôt pour rien, quand même. En effet, j'ai rendez-vous avec Nolan, et pas n'importe où, mais à la _Californian Comics Convention_ ! J'ai toujours été passionnée par les comics, et cette convention à Los Angeles, c'est le rêve de ma vie. Papa nous avait promis, à moi et mon frère, qu'il nous y emmènerait un jour, mais il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Comme on vivait trop loin, et il fallait organiser ça à l'avance, et pour plusieurs jours. Mais là, on est juste à côté, donc on peut partir pour la journée et revenir le soir même, pour le boulot.

Les filles dorment encore, ce qui n'est pas surprenant au vu de l'heure qu'il est -enfin quoique, Lou s'est bien réveillée tout à l'heure, mais bon, elle a cru qu'on nous espionnait, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle dorme plus-. Je vais prendre une douche rapide, puis m'habille. J'enfile un short en jean et des chaussettes hautes blanches avec une bande bleue et une bande rouge – quelle surprise ! -, ainsi qu'un pull blanc à l'effigie de Wonder Woman, mon héroïne préférée. Je me maquille un peu mais pas trop, comme toujours, avec du phare à paupières blanc et bleu, ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres rouge foncé et du mascara. Je mets mes cheveux en arrière avec un serre tête blanc, et enfile une veste noire.

Je mets mon portefeuille, mon portable, et un sandwich thon-mayonnaise, que j'ai préalablement mis dans une boîte en plastique, dans mon sac noir en bandoulière. Je pense – ô miracle ! – à prendre ma clef de l'appart sur ma table de chevet. Je descends en bas de l'immeuble avec l'ascenseur, qui marche, pour une fois, puis entre dans l'habitacle de la voiture de mes parents.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la gare, où je suis censée retrouver Nolan, je mets ma compilation de musique rock favorite. Nous avons un train pour Los Angeles partant à sept heures quarante-cinq de la gare de Beacon Hills. Une fois arrivée, je gare ma voiture, et trouve un banc devant la gare, où je m'installe pour attendre mon petit-ami. Le train part dans à peu près quarante minutes. Je sors mon portable et me mets à jouer à Candy Crush. Putain, je n'arrive jamais ce niveau, j'y suis bloquée depuis au moins deux semaines.

Au bout de quinze minutes, il se met à pleuvoir des cordes, donc je décide d'entrer dans la gare. Je m'installe sur un banc, et regarde par les fenêtres. Je n'aime pas trop la pluie. Non seulement c'est froid et désagréable, mais en plus ça fait friser mes cheveux. Pourquoi Nolan n'est-il pas encore là ? Je lui avais dit de venir le plus tôt possible pour qu'on ait de bonnes places dans le train. A tous les coups il sera plein. J'envoie un message à mon cher petit copain : « Bouge tes fesses. » Je vais m'acheter une barre chocolatée dans la petite épicerie.

Toujours aucune réponse de Nolan. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Le train part dans dix minutes ! Je décide de lui téléphoner, mais je tombe sur son répondeur. Peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Des chasseurs ? Si un seul de ces décérébrés a touché à un cheveu de mon petit-ami, je lui tranche la gorge. Je continue d'essayer d'appeler, mais lorsque je jette un œil à l'horloge, je vois qu'il est trop tard. Le train vient de partir. Bon, il faut que je retrouve Nolan.

Je sens mon souffle s'accélérer. Colère ou frustration, je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas bon du tout. Je sens le loup en moi se frayer un chemin à la surface. Et quand il y arrivera, je n'aurai plus de contrôle sur moi-même. Je cours hors de la gare et rejoins une ruelle vide pas très loin. Je m'appuie contre le mur et lève mon regard vers le ciel qui est en train de tomber sur nous. La pluie fouette mon visage, et se mêle à mes larmes. Au mieux, mon petit-ami a oublié de venir au rendez-vous le plus important pour moi de l'année, au pire, il est aux griffes -enfin, façon de parler- de chasseurs.

Je serre les poings, et vois du sang couler de mes paumes. Peu importe, ça guérira. Je sens la fourrure me pousser sur les bras et mes griffes sortir. Mon corps tremble. Colère envers les autres ou peur de moi-même, je ne saurais le dire, ce qui est certain, c'est que je suis en train de me transformer et qu'il y a des gens ordinaires à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi. Mes jambes me lâchent, et mes genoux craquent au contact du sol. Je donne un coup de poing dans le sol.

Comment dois-je faire ? Comment puis-je me calmer ? Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser dans ma poitrine. Ça y est, la transformation est complète. Dans quelques minutes, je vais perdre le contrôle de mes actions. Réfléchis, Aly ! Que dirait Papa s'il voyait que tu… Mais oui, c'est lui la clé ! Mon père. C'est lui qui pendant dix-huit ans m'a appris à comment me contrôler. Il ne peut pas avoir fait cela pour rien. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il soit fier de moi. C'est toujours cela qui m'a motivée. Si je savais toujours ce que j'avais à faire, c'est parce qu'il m'a appris à avoir du recul sur n'importe quelle situation et que je me demandais toujours ce que lui ferait dans une telle situation.

Papa a toujours été mon modèle. Et je veux que de là où il est, il se dise « ça, c'est ma fille. »

C'est pour cela que je dois parvenir à me calmer, à me contrôler. Pour lui. Et pour les filles, aussi. Car si je perds contrôle, leur vie sera chamboulée. Si je tue des gens innocents, je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir, et je n'oserai plus jamais faire face à mes deux meilleures amies, qui ont toujours cru en moi. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Et Nolan non plus. Peut-être qu'il a oublié notre rendez-vous, mais peut-être aussi qu'il est en danger. Et si je ne fais rien, je ne pourrai pas l'aider. Et s'il a oublié notre rendez-vous, j'irai l'engueuler, mais je lui pardonnerai par après. Après tout, je l'aime.

Je regarde mes mains. C'est bon, je me suis retransformée. Une mèche de cheveux tombe sur mon visage, et je la repousse d'un mouvement de la main. Je suis trempée. Si je n'avais pas été loup-garou, j'aurais attrapé la crève. J'ai une veste dans la voiture, donc ça devrait aller. Je me relève à l'aide du mur, et me redirige vers ma voiture. Mes pas sont incertains, et ma démarche plus que douteuse, mais j'arrive jusqu'au véhicule sans encombre. Je prends la veste posée sur le siège passager, la met sur mes épaules, puis je démarre le moteur.

Bon, je commence par où ?

 **oOo**

Je suis passée chez le père de Nolan, où il était censé être, mais il n'y avait personne. C'est bizarre, qui est-ce qui sortirait à 8h du matin ? Et même si lui était sorti, son père aurait dû être là. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un détail. Peut-être a-t-il fait une soirée chez Liam hier soir ? Ils seraient bien du genre à passer la nuit à jouer à je ne sais quel jeu vidéo ensemble. J'appelle donc Liam.

\- _Aly ?_ grogne la voix de mon ami.

\- Salut, est-ce que Nolan est chez toi ?

- _Hein ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait chez moi ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ?_

\- On était censés aller à la convention de comics à L.A. mais il n'est pas venu. Je l'ai attendu à la gare. Et je suis allée voir chez son père, mais il n'y avait personne. Je me suis dit que peut-être vous aviez fait une soirée jeux vidéos et qu'il s'était endormi chez toi.

\- _Quand on fait des soirée jeux vidéo, c'est toujours chez lui, parce qu'il a la meilleure télé._

\- Et tu ne saurais pas où il peut être ?

\- _Absolument pas. Mais les filles, elles…_

\- Ne leur dis rien, pas avant que je n'aie découvert ce qui se passe.

- _D'accord… Bonne chance._

\- A plus.

Je raccroche et soupire. Bon, la seule situation rassurante que j'ai envisagée tombe à l'eau. Toutes mes autres hypothèses sont des scénarios catastrophe. S'il était blessé, il serait à l'hôpital, donc pourquoi pas faire un tour là-bas ? Et s'il n'y est pas, je vais toquer aux portes de tous les chasseurs que je connais pour le retrouver. Et seulement après ça, j'envisagerai des scénarios qui n'impliquent pas qu'il soit blessé ou mort.

Je redémarre donc et fonce vers l'hôpital de la ville, que j'ai bien trop souvent vu à mon goût. J'espère au fond de moi qu'il n'y soit pas, je préfère découvrir qu'il a oublié le rendez-vous plutôt que de le voir sur un lit d'hôpital. Arrivée là-bas, je bondis hors de la voiture et cours vers la porte. Je sens les regards des gens sur moi. C'est sûr qu'avec mes vêtements trempés -d'ailleurs, il a arrêté de pleuvoir-, mes cheveux emmêlés, mes habits de super-héroïne et l'expression de panique que je dois avoir, les gens doivent avoir un peu peur.

\- S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais savoir si un garçon appelé Nolan Holloway est ici, je dis à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Elle me toise un instant. J'adore quand les gens me jugent. Elle tape ensuite rapidement sur les touches de son clavier, et relève la tête.

\- Non, pas de Nolan Holloway, mademoiselle.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Eh bien il y a une possibilité qu'il soit blessé mais non identifié, mais…

\- Faites quelque chose alors ! Je veux savoir s'il est ici.

\- Il a disparu ? Vous ne voulez pas appeler la police ?

\- Sûrement pas. Maintenant faites votre boulot.

Elle soupire et me fusille du regard.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ? On va commencer par là.

\- 18 ans.

\- D'accord, pouvez-vous faire une brève description ?

\- Il est châtain, il a des yeux bleus, il est plutôt maigre mais pas non plus frêle, et il mesure environ 1m80.

Elle tape encore sur son clavier pendant une trentaine de secondes, puis me regarde.

\- Personne correspondant à cette description n'a été admis ici dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

\- Ouf ! Merci beaucoup.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

\- Je vais très bien, tout va pour le mieux, merci, et même si vous êtes un peu idiote, vous êtes une bonne personne. Passez une bonne journée.

Je me dirige vers la porte, mais m'interromps. Je dois faire pipi. Je vais donc vers le premier couloir à droite de l'accueil, à la recherche de toilettes. Je vois enfin le panneau, à quelques mètres de moi, donc je m'y dirige. Alors que je m'apprête à pousser la porte, un détail me frappe. Ce gars là-bas a des cheveux qui me semblent vaguement familiers. Ne me dites pas que…

\- Nolan ?!

Il se retourne et me fixe pendant quelques instants, avant de soupirer.

\- Que fais-tu là ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je te cherche. Tu te souviens qu'on était censés aller à L.A. ? La convention de mes rêves ?

\- Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…

Il se pince l'arête du nez. Je m'approche de lui.

\- Tu penses que ça t'aurait tué de me téléphoner ? De m'envoyer un message ?

\- Tout n'est pas centré autour de ta petite personne, dit-il sèchement.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de parler aussi froidement. Peut-être que ce qu'il se passe est très grave.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? je souffle en mettant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Sur ces paroles, il tourne les talons et entre dans une chambre. Je reste là, à fixer la porte de la pièce où il est entré, n'en revenant pas de ce qui vient de se passer. Est-ce que Nolan vient juste de me rembarrer ? Est-ce que c'est la fin ? On ne peut pas se séparer, quand même ?! Bon, du calme, Aly, ça ne sert à rien de dramatiser. Je suis celle qui a toujours du recul sur n'importe quelle situation, non ? Mais bon, du coup là j'ai juste envie de pleurer. Heureusement cela n'arrive pas, puisque je suis capable de contrôler mes émotions.

Je quitte l'hôpital, le visage neutre, la démarche assurée. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qui vient de se passer. Je retourne à ma voiture, et démarre, laissant mes pensées guider ma route. Je crois que j'ai failli écraser une fillette. Lorsque je stoppe le moteur, je vois que je me suis retrouvée devant l'entrée du Fluffy's. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que je me sois retrouvée là, mais je crois que j'ai bien envie de boire un coup. Je fais un créneau plutôt correct – c'est-à-dire sans foncer dans les voitures autour, même si je suis un peu de travers -, et sors de ma voiture. J'entre dans le café et m'assoit au bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demande une des serveuses - je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais on s'en fout, clairement-.

\- Votre truc le plus fort, je grommelle en jouant nerveusement avec mon bracelet.

Elle me jette un regard légèrement inquiet, auquel je rétorque par un regard noir qui signifie clairement « fous-moi la paix ». Elle prépare donc ma boisson, sans rien ajouter. Elle me la donne et repart derrière, et je bois mon verre cul sec. Le goût de l'alcool me brûle la gorge, et je grimace légèrement. Ça fait un bien fou.

\- Aly ?

\- Ah, tiens, le psychopathe, manquait plus que ça, je soupire.

\- D'un, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Et de deux, tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, je vais mieux que jamais, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air.

\- T'es perspicace, ma parole, j'ironise.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- N'insiste pas, je ne dirai rien, je suis là pour boire, pas pour me confier à l'agaçant petit copain de ma meilleure amie.

\- Et ladite meilleure amie sait-elle que t'es là ?

\- Tu dis un mot, je te tue.

\- Tu parles, je ne dis rien.

Je le fusille du regard. Il m'énerve. Mais bon, si ça se trouve ça me fera du bien.

\- Nolan a agi bizarrement… On était censés aller à cette convention à L.A., et il n'est pas venu… Je l'ai cherché, et l'ai trouvé à l'hôpital… Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et il m'a remballée, disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi…

\- Oh… T'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça ira… Il a dû arriver quelque chose de grave qui l'a choqué, mais il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Je m'en doute… Mais je m'inquiète moi, bordel.

Les larmes me remontent aux yeux et je les essuie d'un revers de la main.

\- Et si justement, il pensait ce qu'il a dit ? Et si je ne suis réellement qu'un fardeau pour lui ? Moi qui ne peux rien faire pour qu'il se sente mieux… Je n'en vaux pas la peine…

\- Eh oh !

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il lui prend quoi de parler comme ça ?

\- Ressaisis-toi un peu, ce n'est pas toi, là ! Depuis quand tu pleurniches, un verre à la main, te demandant le sens de ta vie ? D'habitude, t'es énergique et tu cherches des explications logiques à toutes les situations. Et tu ne doutes jamais de toi-même, donc maintenant arrête de te lamenter !

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu te prends pour qui, à me parler comme ça ?

\- Ben ouais, regarde-toi ! On dirait que tu vas éclater en sanglots dans deux minutes !

\- Tu sais quoi, le psychopathe, je vais te dire un truc. Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire ! Tu n'es personne, à part le crétin de petit copain de Léna, et si je ne me retenais pas, tu te serais déjà pris un poing dans la tronche.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je me suis levée en disant ça. Je paye mon verre, jette un regard meurtrier à Théo, et quitte le bar, ignorant le « de rien ! » de ce dernier. Je me réinstalle dans ma voiture. Peut-être que cette discussion avec Psycho Théo était ce dont j'avais besoin pour rebooster mon humeur. Je démarre le véhicule et appuie sur l'accélérateur, quittant brusquement ma place de parking. Oh merde, y'avait un pigeon juste à côté et j'ai failli le tuer. Pauvre chou.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Aujourd'hui je vais travailler à midi et le soir pour, d'une part, rattraper les fois où je n'ai pas pu y aller et pour remplacer Amanda qui va au mariage de sa sœur. Je termine le paragraphe que je suis en train d'écrire et vais me préparer. Je me rends dans la salle de bain où je me remaquille puis refais ma queue de cheval. Une fois terminé je vais voir Lou dans sa chambre, elle s'est étalée sur son bureau pour faire son projet d'arts, ne voulant pas la déconcentrer je déclare simplement :

\- J'y vais à plus.

\- Ouais, elle répond sans quitter son dessin.

Je me demande bien quel est son nouveau projet, j'irai lui demander en rentrant, maintenant faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard. Je vais mettre mes bottines et ma veste. Il faut que je pense à m'acheter une paire de basket à l'approche des beaux jours.

Quand je marche jusqu'au restaurent, je pense à Alyssa qui est en train de réaliser son rêve à l'heure actuelle. J'espère qu'elle s'amuse bien. Elle rêvait d'aller à cette convention depuis tellement longtemps mais ni Lou ni moi ne voulions l'accompagner, mais Nolan lui aussi est un très grand fan des _Marvel_ alors ça tombait à pic.

J'arrive en peu de temps dans le restaurent et me rends dans le vestiaire pour me changer. Je me déshabille et mets mes affaires dans mon casier puis prends la chemise blanche et la jupe réglementaire. Quand j'ai fermé le zip de la jupe et que je commence à boutonner ma chemise, la porte s'ouvre puis se referme. Au seul bruit de pas et à l'odeur qui se propage dans la pièce je sais de qui il s'agit. Je sens cette personne se rapprocher de moi et venir se coller contre mon dos, elle place ensuite ses mains sur mon ventre pour m'enlacer tendrement. Je souris en rejetant ma tête en arrière contre son torse.

\- Est-ce que ma chérie a besoin d'aide pour fermer cette chemise ?

\- Hum, hum.

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre et je sens les mains chaudes de Théo remonter en boutonnant mon chemisier. Il fait ça d'une délicatesse incroyable, mon sourire n'a pas quitté mes lèvres depuis qu'il est arrivé et j'aime ce moment de complicité intense entre nous. Nous n'avons pas partagé un tel moment depuis notre voyage à Los Angeles, et j'avoue que ça m'avait manqué.

Un frison parcourt mon corps quand ses mains passent au niveau de ma poitrine. Je sens son sourire grandir contre ma joue. Je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès ou pas, en tout cas les trois derniers boutons lui donnent du fil à retordre. Il ne se prive pas pour caresser ma chair nue entre ma poitrine et mon cou. Quand il arrive au bout du dernier bouton, il prend ma joue droite dans sa main et m'incline le visage pour déposer ses lèvres contre mon autre joue, ce qui ne fait qu'agrandir mon sourire.

Je me retourne alors et viens écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui lui fait faire un mouvement de recul tant il ne s'y attendait pas. Je souris de plus belle, nos lèvres toujours liées, et je m'agrippe à son cou et passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me tient au niveau des fesses et se tourne pour me coller contre le mur et ainsi me retenir plus facilement.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Léna, souffle-t-il entre deux bisous.

\- Toi aussi.

Bon d'accord on ne s'est pas vus que pendant deux jours. On s'est vite fait croisés le jour de mon anniversaire, jeudi, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Ça ne suffit jamais d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas exactement comment il a réussi, mais il l'a fait, il a réussi à combler le vide dans mon cœur, laissé par l'absence de Gabriel.

On toque soudainement à la porte et Théo me relâche et je me remets sur pied en remettant ma jupe correctement. Il me regarde comme s'il avait été pris en train de commettre un délit. Je lui souris quand la porte s'ouvre et que je vois les cheveux blond d'Amanda se faufiler dans l'embrassure de la porte à peine ouverte. Elle croise mon regard puis celui de Théo et un bruit sourd sort de sa bouche, gênée de nous avoir découvert.

\- Merde, je…je suis désolée, je voulais pas vous déranger…

\- C'est rien, on a terminé de toute façon, hein Théo ?

\- Ben faut croire que oui, il répond en esquissant un rictus.

Je tape sur son torse et me dirige vers Amanda, le bras de mon copain dans ma main.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, ta sœur t'attend. Dis-moi juste quelles tables tu as ce midi, je lui souris.

Théo passe devant nous après avoir salué Amanda et va se positionner derrière le bar.

\- De la seize à la vingt-deux. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas top de relous aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, merci et encore désolée de m'être attardée dans le vestiaire.

\- C'est rien, tu sais, vous n'êtes pas les premiers à fricoter dans les vestiaires ! Bon désolée mais je n'ai pas débarrassé la dix-huit et la vingt mais fallait vraiment que j'y aille.

\- T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave.

\- T'es un amour, Léna ! dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je sais à quel point le mariage de sa sœur compte beaucoup pour elle, outre le fait que ce soit sa sœur, mais c'est aussi la seule famille qui lui reste. Du haut de ses vingt et un ans, elle en a vécu des choses horribles dans sa vie. Elle m'a raconté un jour que son père, sa mère et son petit frère étaient tous les trois décédés dans un accident de voiture, provoqué volontairement par son père, il y a quatre ans. Après cela il ne lui restait que sa sœur et cette haine envers les autres. Elle m'a aussi dit que depuis ce jour elle ne laissait personne s'approcher d'elle, puis elle a trouvé ce boulot et tous ont été très accueillant avec elle.

Je finis par la lâcher et lui envoie avec un sourire tout l'amour qu'elle mérite de recevoir. Je la laisse se changer et prends un plateau sur le comptoir du bar pour débarrasser les deux tables. J'ai à peine le temps de prendre les deux tasses de la dix-huit qu'Amanda quitte le restaurant. Je prends les verres de la vingt et passe un coup de chiffon sur les deux tables puis vais ramener la tout au bar. Je profite du vide de la salle pour m'installer sur un des tabourets en observant mon petit copain laver et essuyer les verres et les tasses que je lui ai ramenées.

\- Tu veux pas venir m'aider par hasard ?

\- Non c'est bon, tu fais ça tellement bien, je réponds en abordant un sourire espiègle.

\- Sinon Aly est passée avant. Elle avait l'air super énervée que son gentil chasseur l'ait abandonnée.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ben à mon avis il lui a posé un lapin à la gare, et je pense que vu son niveau d'énervement, il est soit mort, soit en train d'agoniser à cette heure-ci, il répond en riant doucement.

\- T'es con, jamais elle ne lui fera du mal… 'fin quoique, elle loupe quand même la convention de sa vie.

\- J'te le dis, c'est un homme mort, ce Nolan !

Je ris à sa remarque et pense à Aly et à quel point elle doit être déçue. En même temps, je l'avais prévenue plusieurs fois qu'il était peu fiable, ce mec. J'espère pour lui qu'il aura une bonne excuse. J'enverrai bien un message à Aly mais les portables sont interdits durant les heures de services.

Bon sinon, il est bientôt midi et les premiers clients arrivent. Un groupe de cinq personnes passe la porte et Cody les emmène à une table puis, à leur suite, un groupe de trois hommes arrive et j'entends Théo me chuchoter :

\- Allez va bosser au lieu de mater le beau gosse derrière le bar !

Je souris légèrement et guide le trio vers une table au fond de la salle à la table vingt.


	45. Chapitre 45

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

En ces jours de plus en plus chauds (lol c'est faux, le temps fait des montagnes russes, ici), nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... ok, stop. Donc nous sommes de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et nous espérons qu'il va vous plaire.

Au programme, des conversations profondes, et beaucoup trop de guimauve, sérieusement...

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 45**

 _« C'est beau l'amour »_

 ** _~POV Alyssa~_**

Après ma conversation impromptue et initialement non désirée avec un psychopathe sauvage, je me suis reprise en main et dit que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'Alyssa Remy va devenir une stupide pleurnicheuse, et ce n'est pas non plus aujourd'hui qu'elle va se mettre à tirer des conclusions hâtives sans réfléchir.

Il doit y avoir une explication. Je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Je ne vais pas aller le confronter encore une fois, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Je vais juste rentrer à l'appart, et regarder une série pour me calmer un peu. Je réglerai ça plus tard.

Je conduis jusqu'à l'appart, ne faisant aucune égratignure sur ma carrosserie, et me gare. Je monte, et lorsque je passe la porte, Lou me bondit dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous déjà là ?

\- Pour faire court, Nolan n'a pas pu venir.

\- Comment ça, il n'a pas pu venir ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il s'est fait bouffer par un poulpe géant ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, il ne me l'a pas dit.

Je balance mes baskets contre le mur et vais à la cuisine pour me servir un jus de pomme. Mon amie s'assoit sur la table.

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Non…

\- Tu lui as parlé ? Il était où ?

Je lui relate donc avec précision les événements de la matinée, gardant autant que possible une voix neutre et dès que je finis, elle bondit sur ses pieds et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je vais aller tuer ton petit-ami, quelle question.

\- Lou, quelque chose de grave a dû arriver, il avait l'air d'aller mal.

\- Je ne lui reproche pas de ne pas avoir pu venir, je lui reproche de t'avoir parlé comme si tu n'étais qu'une personne lambda qui venait l'enquiquiner, alors que tu es sa petite-amie et que tu voulais juste le soutenir.

\- Je ne veux pas que la situation empire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

\- Je vais regarder _Once Upon A Time_ , ça me calmera.

Elle me lance un regard sceptique, puis soupire.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir reprocher quelque chose à Nono, ça m'aurait détendue d'étriper quelqu'un.

Je ris légèrement, puis m'exile dans ma chambre, laissant mon amie vaquer à ses occupations. Je sais qu'elle ne se faufilera pas hors d'ici pour aller casser la figure à mon petit copain, elle respecte mes choix, même quand ce ne sont pas les meilleurs. Elle a quand même accepté de traverser la Californie sous ma direction, sans savoir ce qu'il en était exactement, et sans que moi-même je ne le sache non plus.

Je prends mon ordinateur, et cherche les épisodes de ma série, tout en changeant ma tenue de _Wonder Woman_ pour mettre un bas de pyjama rayé et un tee-shirt blanc -si, si, en même temps, je vous assure-. J'attache mes cheveux en deux couettes basses et m'installe confortablement dans mon lit.

Je mets en route un épisode, mais il me faut moins de vingt minutes pour m'endormir, tenant contre moi le pull _Harvard_ offert par mes parents et mon frère l'an dernier.

 ** _~POV Léna~_**

\- Ils en sont au combientième verre ? demande Théo.

\- Plus du dixième chacun, mais là, j'en ai marre, je n'ai jamais fait autant d'aller-retours en un service.

\- Mademoiselle ! m'appelle le blond de la vingt, complètement saoul. Encore une tournée, crie-t-il dans le silence du restaurent.

Je soupire et fixe Théo, en train de préparer les trois verres de vodka. Je leur rapporte, prends les neuf vides sur la table et vais retrouver ma place au comptoir.

\- Il est presque quatorze heures quand même, on est que tous les deux et j'ai d'autres choses à faire, moi, je râle.

\- Ah ouais, comme quoi ? il demande sournoisement.

\- Mes devoirs, gros malin ! je souris.

\- Et t'as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ? En bio, par exemple ?

\- Non c'est gentil de t'en soucier mais je les ai faits avec Mason, hier.

\- J'espère que ce n'étaient pas des travaux pratiques…

\- Ça te ferait chier, hein ?

\- Ben… quand même un peu.

\- De toute façon, Mason est gay, je ris.

\- Tant mieux, alors tu restes à moi.

\- Evidemment, je souris.

Je me penche en avant pour l'embrasser et au moment où nos lèvres se frôlent, j'entends l'un des garçons siffler, donc je baisse la tête en soupirant. Théo dépose un baiser sur mon front et se retourne pour préparer les verres. Je les ramène au groupe et en repartant, l'un d'entre eux me siffle. Espèce de gros lourd. Je ne me retourne pas, continue mon chemin, m'arrête devant les tables les plus proches de l'entrée et monte les chaises dessus pour leur montrer qu'il est temps pour eux de partir. Théo quitte le bar et vient m'aider. Il se charge des tables du fond, où se trouvent les trois garçons.

Je sursaute quand j'entends qu'on tape du poing sur la table. Quand je me retourne je vois Théo tenir un des garçons contre le mur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bordel ?! Je m'approche d'eux d'un pas furieux.

\- Théo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On n'agresse pas les clients, surtout s'ils sont complètement ivres !

\- Ouais, t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Lâche-moi, crache le blond collé contre le mur.

Théo le lâche et s'en va vers le bar, où l'un des acolytes du blond l'attend. Je regarde les deux boulets en face de moi et les envoie rejoindre leur ami. Ils passent devant moi en titubant pour aller s'accouder contre le bar. Chacun sort sa carte bleue, au moins ils ne partent pas en courant sans payer. Une fois les transactions effectuées, le groupe part et Théo ferme la porte à clef derrière eux en soupirant. Il se colle contre la porte, passe sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et me scrute de haut en bas en souriant.

Nous restons là un petit moment à nous observer l'un et l'autre, profitant du calme du restaurent enfin vide. Je peux voir sa mâchoire se crisper quand il m'observe et ça me fait monter le rouge aux joues. Je souris et m'avance vers lui. Il tend les bras quand j'arrive à son niveau et me rapproche de sa poitrine en me serrant contre lui. Il dépose un baiser sur mon crâne et je passe mes mains dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as agressé ? je finis par demander en brisant le silence.

\- Oh, tu ne veux pas savoir, princesse, soupire Théo.

Je lève la tête et croise son regard. Voyant que je veux en savoir plus, il ajoute :

\- Il t'a insultée.

\- Oh, je réponds, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Je pose à nouveau mon visage contre son torse et sa main vient se perdre dans mes cheveux attachés. Je pourrais rester là, contre lui, pendant longtemps, toute la journée, même. Je ferme les yeux, bercée par les battements de son cœur qui deviennent de plus en plus calmes. Ce service a été vraiment épuisant.

Il vient soudainement prendre mon visage dans ses mains et me le fait lever. J'ouvre les yeux et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux verts. Il me sourit en embrassant mon front.

\- Il faut qu'on termine de ranger la salle.

\- Je suis morte de fatigue.

\- Je sais, allez, on range et après je te ramène chez toi.

\- Et je pourrai dormir ?

\- Oui, tout le reste de l'aprèm, si tu veux.

\- Avec toi ?

\- Avec moi, sourit-il.

Il embrasse mon crâne et nous nous séparons pour aller ranger les dernières tables. Théo s'occupe des quatre du fond et moi des deux de devant. Quand j'ai fini je vais dans le vestiaire, où je me change en quatrième vitesse et range ma tenue de travail.

Théo rentre et se change tandis que je l'observe, assise sur le banc central. Il est dos à moi et je promène mon regard sur son corps très musclé son dos, ses jambes et ses fesses, tout y passe. Il se tourne face à moi et sourit quand il remarque où se porte mon regard. Merde ! Je rougis en baissant les yeux. Il réajuste son jeans et enfile son tee-shirt.

Après avoir fermé son casier, il me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever. Je suis le mouvement de ses bras puissants et nous sortons du vestiaire puis du restaurent. Il me prend mon sac et ouvre la voiture dans laquelle je m'engouffre rapidement. Théo vient se mettre au volant et démarre.

\- Arrête-toi à la boulangerie, s'te plaît, je déclare les yeux à moitié clos.

\- D'acc.

Quand la voiture s'arrête j'en sors et rentre dans la boulangerie, j'espère qu'ils ont des beignets au beurre de cacahuète. Quand je lève la tête pour commander, je plonge mon regard dans les yeux noirs emplis de haine et d'envies de meurtre de Jules. Merde. Il sourit de façon machiavélique et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher. La pièce autour de moi rétrécit et se vide d'air. Je ne peux me défaire du regard de Jules. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut me tuer en un regard. Mon souffle se bloque et je sens mon estomac se serrer.

\- Boum ! murmure Jules sans me quitter des yeux, en mimant une arme avec ses mains.

Je reste tétanisée sur place et ferme les yeux , entendant de véritables détonations dans mon cerveau. Je sens qu'on me tire par la taille et je me laisse embarquer par la puissance des bras qui me tiennent. Cette personne passe un bras sous mes jambes et me colle contre elle. Les yeux clos je vois très clairement Jules me tirer dessus, j'entends parfaitement le bruit de mon corps heurter le sol, mes os craquer et mon cerveau cogner dans ma boite crânienne. J'entends également Lou et Aly crier de douleur quand elles me voient, pour la seconde fois, inconsciente et bientôt morte au sol.

Non. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. Il faut que je me réveille et que je sorte de cet état second. Je chasse les images qui envahissent mes pensées et je tente de respirer. J'essaie de retrouver mon souffle, de sortir de ma crise, il faut que je sois plus forte qu'elle. Une fois mon esprit vidé d'images noires, je me concentre sur ma respiration. Plus je tente de me calmer et moins j'arrive à respirer. Je me débats avec moi-même et je sens qu'on m'attrape les bras. Cette emprise est à la fois violente et agréable. J'agrippe de toute mes forces les bras qui m'ont attrapée, enfonce mes ongles dans leur chair et commence à me calmer.

J'entends vaguement qu'on m'appelle, qu'on murmure mon nom et qu'on me dit de me réveiller. Il s'agit d'une voix rauque et puissante mais apaisante. Je sens de l'inquiétude dans cette voix. Je me concentre sur cette voix et elle devient de plus en plus audible.

\- Léna, je t'en supplie, respire, je…je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour t'aider alors s'il te plait, réveille-toi.

La voix, je la reconnais, c'est celle de Théo. C'est lui qui s'inquiète, c'est lui qui veut me sauver la vie, c'est lui qui m'aide à reprendre conscience. Je me concentre alors sur mon souffle.

D'un coup tout s'accélère, j'expulse toute l'air présente dans mes poumons, ouvre les yeux et vois une masse de cheveux bruns posée sur mes genoux.

\- Théo ? je murmure.

Ce dernier lève la tête et vient planter son regard dans le mien en souriant. Il se redresse et prend mon visage dans ses mains pour m'embrasser. Il s'assoit ensuite à mes côtés sur le banc où il m'a installée tout à l'heure.

Après que j'aie reprit mon souffle et mes esprits, Théo se lève et me prend la main. Je le suis et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture, où je m'installe. Il se place derrière le volant et me regarde. Je fixe ses prunelles hypnotiques et vois du soulagement dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, Léna, souffle-t-il. Quand je n'ai plus entendu ton cœur battre je me suis précipité à l'intérieur de la boulangerie. Quand je t'ai vue terrifiée devant ce gars, j'ai voulu le tuer, mais je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, te protéger.

Je souris et ne peux empêcher une larme de couler tant ce qu'il me dit me réchauffe le cœur. Chaque jour qui passe me prouve que Théo n'est plus le meurtrier que Malia m'a décrit. Sa main s'approche de mon visage pour essuyer la larme solitaire qui coule sur ma joue. Il l'enlève du bout du pouce et se rapproche de moi pour embrasser délicatement mes lèvres.

Je pourrais m'endormir sur place tant ce début de journée était fatiguant. Sa main s'enlève de mon visage et Théo démarre la voiture. Nous arrivons devant l'immeuble en peu de temps. On sort du véhicule et il me tient par la taille en entrant dans le bâtiment. Quand on arrive devant la porte de notre appartement je fouille dans mes poches à la recherche de ma clef, elle n'est pas là. Merde. Je soupire en cognant ma tête contre la porte, j'espère que les filles sont là. Je toque deux coups contre la porte et cette dernière vient s'ouvrir quelques instants plus tard.

\- Oh Léna, t'as oublié ta clef ? Tu m'épates de jour en jour ! s'exclame Lou en retournant dans le salon.

Je souris et nous entrons. J'enlève mes bottines et entraine Théo dans ma chambre. Il salue Lou mais cette dernière ne lui répond pas. Déjà qu'elle le laisse entrer dans son appartement, elle ne va pas lui dire salut en plus, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander à cette jeune louve.

Quand je referme la porte, j'enlève ma jupe et ma chemise que je jette en boule au pied du lit, je cherche ensuite un jogging et le tee-shirt _Marvel_ de Gab' puis m'étale sur le ventre dans mon lit. Je suis vite rejointe par mon petit copain et il vient se coller contre moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui et je me rapproche de lui. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me retrouve dos à lui. Je prends ses bras qui m'enveloppent dans les mains et finis par fermer les yeux.

 ** _~POV Louna~_**

Je fais claquer mes ongles contre le marbre de la cuisine. Je crois que je suis stressée. Depuis ce matin, mon imagination ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit. Chaque craquement, chaque bruit inattendu, chaque ombre me ramène à ma vision. Celle où j'ai aperçu les deux hommes qui semblaient nous surveiller. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'était qu'un tour de mon esprit.

Je manque de faire un infarctus lorsque mon portable se met à vibrer sous mes doigts, résonnant dans toute la cuisine. Je prends quelques instants pour calmer mon palpitant puis je porte fébrilement le combiné à mon oreille, sans même penser à lire le nom affiché à l'écran :

\- Oui ?

\- Lou ?

Je reconnais la voix d'Isaac et je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien ? me demande-t-il en écho à mes pensées.

\- Mmmh, j'acquiesce mollement. Ça va. Tu fais quoi ? je lui demande pour avoir l'illusion de tenir une conversation normale avec lui.

\- Je regardais un film. Mais j'ai eu envie de te parler. Je te dérange ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'était quoi, ton film ? je continue de demander, même si je dois avouer que je m'en tape un peu.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses. T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- A tous les coups tu regardais un porno et t'as trop honte pour m'le dire, je le taquine.

\- Euhhh.

Son ton incertain fait apparaître un sourire amusé sur mes lèvres.

\- Ça te dit de venir à l'appart pour regarder la fin du film avec moi ? je lui propose d'une voix presque timide.

\- Tu parles du porno ?

\- Tu vois que j'avais raison, je ricane. Et oui, j'veux bien faire tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu ramènes des cookies.

C'est à son tour d'éclater de rire :

\- J'arrive.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit dans l'appart et je cours à la porte pour ouvrir à Isaac. Je ne perds pas une seconde de plus et je lui saute presque dessus. Il peine à me réceptionner, vu que ses deux mains sont occupées l'une par sa mallette d'ordinateur, l'autre par un paquet de cookies XXL. Je presse mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser appuyé alors que j'enlace mes mains derrière sa nuque pour me maintenir à sa hauteur.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ? m'ordonne-t-il une fois que je le laisse à nouveau respirer.

\- Je suis contente de te voir. Ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci. C'est mal ?

Il secoue la tête, l'air désespéré. Je crois qu'il sait que je lui cache un truc. Ça ne me ressemble pas d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un à ce point.

\- Tu me laisses entrer ?

Je me décale pour lui laisser la place de franchir la porte, puis verrouille celle-ci à double tours. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Isaac est là que les chasseurs nous laisseront en paix.

Ce n'est certainement pas Aly, avachie sur le canapé en pleine phase de déprime post-déception, qui empêcherait quiconque d'entrer, de toute manière. Sans compter Léna et son psychopathe, qui sont fort occupés à roupiller en plein après-midi. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire de leurs vies…

Il prend tout naturellement le chemin de ma chambre et dépose son bazar sur mon bureau avant d'aller s'échouer sur mon lit. J'vois qu'il prend ses aises. Bien, bien. Je lui saute alors dessus de tout mon poids et m'étale sur lui.

\- Outchhh, souffle-t-il difficilement sous moi en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Je me redresse précipitamment, un air passablement effrayé sur le visage :

\- Quoi ? Ça va ? Je t'ai écrasé ?

\- Mmmmmh, souffle-t-il, j'vais bien, articule-t-il difficilement.

\- T'en es vraiment sûr ? j'insiste en me plaçant à côté de lui, histoire de le voir en face.

C'est alors que je remarque qu'il se tient douloureusement l'entre-jambe et je ne peux m'empêcher de partir dans un énorme fou rire. J'ai failli émasculer Isaac en lui sautant dessus. C'est un truc à marquer dans les annales, ça, une histoire qu'on pourra raconter à nos petits-enfants un jour. Si tenté que nous ayons des enfants un jour. Ce que je n'espère pas. Du moins, pour le moment.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, râle-t-il en se redressant pour m'emprisonner dans ses bras.

\- Si, un peu quand même, je contrecarre.

\- Ok, capitule-t-il. Juste un peu.

Je lui souris, fière de moi, tandis qu'il se lève pour déballer son ordi.

Une fois installés convenablement, c'est-à-dire lui adossé au montant du lit et moi couchée à moitié sur ses jambes, j'appuie sur le bouton « on » de son ordi. Mon sourire disparait instantanément lorsque son écran s'allume pour dévoiler Isaac, embrassant une brunette sur la joue, le visage plus éclatant que jamais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer l'ambiance intimiste de la photo, ils sont si proches que les boucles d'Isaac s'emmêlent à la tignasse de la fille. Sans doute devrais-je la traiter de connasse, mais honnêtement, elle a l'air de rendre Isaac heureux. Plus que je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous. Je sens qu'il est gêné, qu'il ne sait plus trop quoi dire.

\- Ah. C'est…c'est une vieille photo, tu sais. Ça fait longtemps que je l'aie en fond d'écran… J'aurais dû la changer, je suis désolé, tente-t-il de s'expliquer, les yeux légèrement humides.

\- C'est qui ? je lui demande avec intérêt, d'une voix qui se veut douce.

Il inspire un grand coup et détourne les yeux vers l'extérieur, comme si ma vue lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

\- Je me retourne vers lui et emprisonne sa main dans la mienne.

\- C'est Allison, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Allison. Son ex. Son premier vrai amour. La fille de Chris. La chasseuse qui est morte pour sauver sa meute.

J'ai tellement entendu parler d'elle et pourtant c'est la première fois que je vois à quoi elle ressemble réellement. Elle est très belle, vraiment. Plus féminine que moi. Elle a l'air plus sympathique, aussi. En fait, Isaac va trois mille fois mieux avec elle qu'avec moi.

\- J'aurais dû supprimer les photos. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre, continue-t-il d'une voix triste.

J'aimerais lui poser plus de questions. J'en ai des tas qui trottent dans ma tête en cherchant à s'échapper de ma bouche, mais je sens que c'est douloureux pour lui d'en parler. Je le ressens dans mon corps, c'en est presque physique.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Isaac. Elle fait partie de toi.

\- Non, elle fait partie de mon passé. Lou, tu es mon présent et mon avenir. C'est tout ce que j'ai envie de savoir, clame-t-il pour clore le débat en refermant brusquement le clapet de son ordi, renfermant la photo dans son passé par la même occasion.

Je passe mes doigts fins dans ses bouclettes puis frôle son cuire-chevelu de mes ongles et déclare d'une voix plus légère :

\- Tu deviens trop guimauve pour moi.

Un sourire perce sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il m'entraine dans une étreinte plus forte.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On n'a qu'à faire des photos de nous deux. J'ai besoin d'actualiser ma vie, déclare-t-il alors d'une voix décidée.

J'hausse un sourcil en lui faisant face, l'air de lui demander s'il est vraiment sérieux. Apparemment oui, puisqu'il sort son portable, qui reflète nos deux têtes d'abrutis dans l'écran.

\- Allez souris, chaton, m'empresse-t-il en riant.

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te décapiter à coup de hache avant de donner tes restes au chiens errants, _bébé_ , je le menace tout en lui caressant la joue du bout de l'ongle.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre Théo et Léna, avec leurs surnoms débiles et gerbant d'amour mièvre pathétiquement atroce. Bref, beurk, quoi.

Faisant fi de mes menaces, il pose un baiser volage au coin de mes lèvres tout en capturant l'instant magique d'une photo. Mes yeux surpris me donnent des airs de chouettes, mais Isaac à un énorme épi qui lui donne encore un pire look que moi.

\- C'est bon t'es content ?

\- Très, chaton ! ronronne-t-il à mon oreille.

Il se fout ouvertement de ma gueule, ce résidu de chromosome Y. J'vais lui montrer de quel bois j'me chauffe !

J'attrape le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main et le lui balance à la gueule. Tiens, il se trouve justement que c'était ce réveil de malheur déjà à moitié fichu. Ledit réveil émet un drôle de bruit lorsqu'il entre en contact avec la face à Isaac et tombe ensuite au sol, raid mort. Isaac me regarde drôlement, puis, se déplace à la vitesse de l'éclair et me jette le bouquin qui squattait ma table de chevet à la gueule.

C'est à mon tour de le regarder chelou. Puis d'un coup, on entre tous les deux dans ce qui, avec du recul, pourrait être qualifié de scène de guerre apocalyptique.

Je crois même avoir cherché à lui jeter son propre pied dans la figure, ce qui fut évidemment un échec cuisant. Mais je ne me suis coincée les cheveux sous ses fesses que trois fois !

Epuisés par notre petit combat de catch, Isaac s'écroule sur moi, sa tête reposant à moitié sur mes nichons :

\- Ça va, c'est confortable ? je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Bof, j'ai connu mieux, marmonne-t-il.

\- QUOI ? Mes roploplos sont très bien, pour commencer ! Et si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs !

\- Arg, je plaisante, les tiens sont parfaits. Non pas que je les ai déjà observés. Minutieusement. Non. Pas. Du Tout.

\- Tais-toi. Ça vaut mieux, je ris en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne.

Il laisse à son tour échapper un rire et son souffle chaud qui s'échoue sur ma peau découverte me provoque des frissons dans approximativement tout le corps.

\- Dis, Lou, tu commences ton service à quelle heure ? me demande-t-il soudainement.

\- Beuu, 17 heures, je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- Il est 16h49, m'annonce-t-il sans préambule en me désignant l'écran de son portable.

\- Putain de bordel de chiottes ! ALYYYYY ! je hurle en précipitant hors de ma chambre, non sans trébucher sur le cadavre de mon réveil.

On est dans la merde.

 **oOo**

Ce n'est qu'à une heure bien avancée de la nuit que nous franchissons à nouveau le seuil de l'appart, les filles et moi, les pieds plus compotés que jamais. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Quelqu'un a osé renverser de la compote de pomme sur les baskets d'Aly. Autant dire qu'elle l'a très, très mal pris. Evidemment, le fait que je me sois foutue de sa gueule n'a pas arrangé les choses… Mais bon, il ne faut pas que je laisse son sens de l'humour s'atrophier, hein ?!

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, toi ? je m'exclame en zieutant Isaac, allongé en travers sur le canapé, les pieds qui dépassent et les jambes reposant sur les cuisses de Théo, qui lui-même est avachi sur le canapé.

Ils sont vraisemblablement en train de dormir comme un petit couple de bienheureux. Sauf que la main de Théo est posée beaucoup trop près de l'entrejambe d'Isaac, ce même entrejambe que j'ai failli démolir cette après-midi même.

Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ?!

\- Lénaaaa, je chuchote en revenant sur mes pas. Des extra-terrestres ont envahi le salon !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chies ? grogne-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures à talons avant de les jeter à l'autre bout de l'entrée.

Whaaa, elle a l'air d'en avoir plein le cul.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un truc entre Théo et Isaac, je déclare alors, avec toute la présence d'esprit dont je suis actuellement pourvue.

Elle observe un instant ses chaussures bazardées par terre, l'air de ne pas avoir entendu ce que je viens de lui dire, puis accourt les ranger à leur place, comme si l'idée que tout ne soit pas ordonné correctement lui était insupportable.

\- T'entends ce que je dis ? je lui demande. Isaac et Théo sont potentiellement gays ! Tu rangeras la maison plus tard !

\- Hein ?

Je l'agrippe par le bras et la conduis jusqu'au salon puis désigne les deux tourtereaux d'un mouvement théâtral du bras, tandis qu'Aly secoue désespérément la tête avant de se retrancher dans sa chambre.

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Ils dorment.

\- Oui, bah excuse-moi, mais si j'étais à la place d'Isaac, tu l'aurais plus pris au sérieux.

\- Si t'avais été à la place d'Isaac, t'aurais déjà émasculé Théo.

\- Mmmph, pas faux, je lui concède.

J'observe encore quelques instants le visage paisible d'Isaac, puis je me rappelle que j'ai encore une vengeance à assouvir pour le fameux « chaton » d'Isaac. C'est alors qu'une idée brillante traverse mon esprit :

\- Dis Léna, tu pourrais me prêter ta trousse à maquillage ?

Elle me lance un drôle de regard :

\- Tu comptes sortir à cette heure-ci ?

\- T'es dingue ? Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Donc ?

Elle pose un instant ses yeux sur nos petits-amis, puis semble comprendre où je voulais en venir :

\- Aaaah. Bah bien-sûr, je reviens tout de suite !

Elle réapparait à peine quelques secondes plus tard, armée de tout un tas d'instruments de torture divers et variés, un sourire malicieux scotché aux lèvres.

\- On va bien se marrer !

Elle me passe ce qu'il me semble être un fond de teint mat, alors, du bout de mes doigts j'en badigeonne un beau pâté sur la joue d'Isaac. Ce dernier se contente de froncer le nez sans rien remarquer de plus. Uns sourire mutin se forme sur mes lèvres alors que j'attrape le rouge à lèvres bordeaux et que je lui en tartine dans les oreilles et sur le bout du nez.

Je sens Léna s'approcher dans mon dos et lorsqu'elle voit mon chef-d'œuvre, elle se plaque une main sur la bouche afin d'étouffer son fou rire qui menace de réveiller les deux abrutis.

\- Passe-moi le fond de teint, articule-t-elle alors avec difficulté tandis qu'elle se dirige vers Théo.

J'obéis avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de mon visage. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle entrerait si facilement dans mon jeu, mais je ne suis vraiment pas contre le fait de ridiculiser PsychoThéo en plus de mon _chaton_.

Alors que j'appliquais du fard à paupière vert sur le front de mon petit-ami, celui-ci laisse échapper un léger gémissement qui me prend par surprise et me fait reculer de quelques pas. J'observe alors la scène la plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie. Théo s'est effondré sur le torse d'Isaac, étalant tout le merveilleux maquillage que Léna lui avait fait sur le T-shirt de mon petit-ami. Mais c'est pas tout, y a pire encore : Isaac a passé un bras autour du torse du psychopathe pour l'empêcher de tomber du canapé.

\- On doit se sentir jalouses ? me demande Léna en haussant un seul de ses sourcils.

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais je sors mon portable pour immortaliser ce moment magique.

\- Ils se souviendront de cette soirée toute leur vie, je te le garantis, je ricane en les couvrant d'un plaid.

Léna étouffe son rire derrière sa main, puis éteint brusquement la lumière avant de déclarer :

\- On dort avec Aly ce soir. Au cas où ils se réveilleraient rancuniers, à trois on sera en supériorité numérique.

\- Mais c'est que ça cogite, là-dedans, je lui souris malicieusement. Et après on ose encore douter du fait que les femmes dirigent le monde ? Rah, le bas peuple n'a que de la crotte de mammouth dans les yeux !


	46. Chapitre 46

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Bonjouuuuur.

Nous revoilà après une très longue absence ! Vraiment désolées, mais pour nous faire pardonner, on poste deux chapitres d'un coup !

Au programme : panique à bord.

Enjoy !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 46**

 _« Grève du sexe »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Enfin un service convenable pas de relou qui me siffle, pas d'enfants qui courent partout, ni de vieilles dames râleuses. Non, un service zen, sans prise de tête, avec des clients calmes et tous plus gentils les uns que les autres. Quatre-vingt-sept euros de pourboire en un service, c'est un record !

Le dernier client vient enfin de partir, il est plus de quatorze heures. Je me laisse tomber sur un des tabourets en face du bar. Je prends ma tête dans les mains et ferme les yeux pour calmer la fatigue qui commence à prendre possession de mon corps. Il ne faut pas que je faiblisse, j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire cette après-midi. A commencer par ranger l'appartement, car mes deux meilleures amies n'ont pas la notion de propreté alors il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, et puis pour être honnête passer l'aspirateur ça me détend !

En plus du ménage, j'ai mes exercices de bio à faire, et je compte bien sur l'aide de Mason pour les réaliser. Il faut aussi que j'apprenne ma leçon d'économie parce que le coach ne va pas se priver pour nous faire un test lundi.

\- Besoin d'un massage, princesse ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Je ne bouge pas d'un poil et sens les mains chaudes et légèrement rugueuse de Théo passer sur mes épaules. Il effectue de légère pression puis vient faire des mouvements circulaires et de haut en bas. Mon Dieu, cet homme est vraiment parfait. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de plaisir tant ce massage me fait du bien. Je sens ensuite ses mains descendre le long de mon dos et je ressens des frissons dans tout mon corps. J'aimerais me retourner pour sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de bouger d'un centimètre.

Nous sommes tous les deux dans le restaurant et le silence s'installe de plus en plus. Seul le bruit de la goutte d'eau qui coule du robinet s'élève dans la pièce. Les mains de Théo viennent se promener sur mon ventre et je le sens se rapprocher de moi. Il vient se coller contre mon dos, et j'apprécie tout particulièrement son corps presser contre le mien. Je me redresse et passe mes mains sur les siennes posé sur le bas de mon ventre. Je murmure un léger merci et nous restons là, collés l'un à l'autre pendant un petit moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Merde. Aujourd'hui c'est anniversaire de Léna et je ne suis pas prête. J'ai invité toute la meute pour 17 heures. Toute la meute, sauf Corey et Mason. Je ne les trouve nulle part ces zigotos. J'ai beau les appeler sur leur portable, leur laisser des messages, rien n'y fait. Et personne n'a la moindre idée d'où ils peuvent se cacher. Double merde. En plus, on n'a encore rien fait à manger, alors que c'est le strict minimum qu'il faille faire quand on reçoit des gens chez soi. J'avais prévu de demander un coup de main à Corey, le big boss des fourneaux, mais celui-ci a momentanément disparu de la circulation. Ouh le traître.

Bref, je suis donc très dans la merde. Et l'appart n'est pas rangé. Pas rangé du tout. Et quand on habite avec Aly, pas rangé, ça signifie que c'est à la limite du champ de mines. Et il ne serait pas acceptable de fêter les 18 ans de Léna au milieu des chaussettes sales. Et même avec une petite aide surnaturelle, ranger l'appart en trois heures relèverait presque du miracle.

\- Bon, on commence par quoi ? me demande Aly en s'installant face à moi à la table de la cuisine, d'un mouvement brusque.

Ah oui, son mec lui a posé un lapin hier matin. Alors que pour Aly, c'était hyper important. Pas seulement pour la conférence, mais surtout pour lui prouver la place qu'il avait acquis dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Et cet idiot a tout gâché. Si je l'avais eu sous la main, il peut être sûr qu'il serait émasculé à l'heure qu'il est.

\- On a besoin de renfort, je déclare.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Corey ?

Je lui envoie un regard piteux et ennuyé.

\- Bordel de merde, lâche-t-elle.

\- Vocabulaire, je la réprimande par habitude, alors que je ne suis pas vraiment mieux.

\- On pourrait demander de l'aide à Lydia. Enfin, je veux dire que d'après ce qu'elle a raconté je ne sais plus quand, c'est la reine de l'organisation des fêtes. Et à l'évidence, ce n'est pas notre cas.

Je soupire de lassitude. Elle a raison. Encore.

\- Je pense qu'elle a autre chose à faire de ses weekends, j'avance comme contre-argument.

\- On ne le saura pas tant qu'on ne le lui aura pas demandé.

\- Bah, je te laisse cet honneur, je ronchonne en désertant la cuisine.

Je compose une énième fois le numéro de Corey, tandis que j'entends Aly expliquer la situation à la banshee rousse. Évidemment, il ne décroche pas. Je songe très sérieusement en cet instant à le pendre par les pieds au-dessus d'une marre de bouse dès que j'aurais mis la main sur lui.

 **oOo**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? je m'énerve en hurlant dans le combiné.

\- Heu, honnêtement, tu ne veux pas savoir, me répond la voix moqueuse de Corey.

Cet abruti 2.0 a enfin consenti à décrocher son téléphone. Alléluia.

\- Ça fait deux heures que j'essaye de t'appeler. Deux heures, merde ! J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse. Une excellente excuse. Tu t'es fait enlever par des petits hommes verts ? Tu as été aspiré par la cuvette des toilettes ? Ou par une énorme pieuvre verte ? T'as perdu un bras ? Une jambe ? Un neurone ? j'énumère en m'efforçant de contenir mon hystérie.

\- Pas vraiment, me répond-il d'une voix toujours moqueuse, sans vraiment être impressionné par ma tirade existentielle.

Je soupire et laisse ma tête tomber en arrière sur mon lit. Ce mec est dégénéré. Ou suicidaire. Il veut vraiment finir pendu au-dessus d'une marre de bouse. Et je vais le faire, ça sera bien fait pour sa poire, tiens.

\- Tu te rappelles que c'est ce soir la fête d'anniversaire de Léna ?

\- Oui, dans deux heures, non ?

\- Ouiiiii, je me lamente en prenant une position plus confortable sur mon lit. J'ai besoin d'aide. S'il te plaît. Lydia refuse de s'occuper du repas et je n'y arriverais jamais toute seule !

\- Aly est là pour t'aider, avance-t-il.

\- Non. C'est encore un pire poireau que moi dans ce domaine. Et tu sais à quel point je suis nulle.

\- Oui, je le sais, soupire-t-il.

\- Donc, si…

\- Je sais, j'arrive, m'interrompt-il avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'est dans ces moments qu'on reconnait ses vrais amis. Enfin, d'après ce que le commun des mortels avance, en tout cas.

Un nouveau flambeau d'espoir ravivé dans mon fort intérieur, c'est plus détendue que je rejoins Aly dans le salon, obéir aux directives de princesse-Lydia-la-reine-des-fiestas. Bon, du moment que ce n'est pas à moi de décider ce qu'i faire, je suis totalement d'accord. Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir la couleur des serviettes de la table –et accessoirement tout le repas à faire-. Bleu marine ou bleu ciel ? Telle est la question… Non, je n'ai pas d'autres problèmes dans ma vie, en ce moment.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

\- Que dirais-tu si on allait te chercher une tenue pour notre sortie de ce soir ?

\- Ah parce qu'on sort ?

\- Ben étant donné que je n'ai pas pu passer du temps rien qu'avec toi à ton anniversaire, oui, je t'emmène au restaurant. Et on va te chercher une nouvelle robe, ça te va ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

\- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, Bébé.

\- Tu ne crois pas que le restaurant suffit ?

\- Pas pour toi.

Il me lance un sourire malicieux, celui qui a le don de me faire craquer. Il ne réussira pas, il faut que je trouve une excuse pour chercher mon porte-monnaie.

\- Ok mais arrête toi à l'appart, que je dépose mes affaires de boulot.

\- Non, pas besoin, laisse-les dans la voiture.

\- Ben j'y vais à pied alors.

Je plie ma tenue de travail et la met dans mon sac que je passe sur mes épaules pour sortir du vestiaire. Il me rejoint quand je sors du restaurant. Je marche en direction de l'appartement mais suis vite rattrapée par mon petit-copain qui me suit de près.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait si tu laisses tes habits dans la voiture ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je les dépose à la maison ?

\- Rien mais…

\- Voilà, je me retourne et lui fait face. Alors laisse-moi rentrer et on en parle plus, d'accord, _Bébé_ ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je me redirige vers chez moi.

\- Attends, je t'emmène.

\- Ben tu vois quand tu veux !

Je me retourne et vais vers sa voiture en attrapant sa main par la même occasion. Léna un, Théo zéro ! On arrive très vite à l'appartement et je monte pour chercher mon porte-monnaie, Théo sur mes talons. Quand je pousse la porte d'entrée, je me retrouve face à Aly qui porte des gants de ménage et qui tient un chiffon entre les mains.

Ben merde, alors ! Qui aurait cru que mes meilleures amies me préparaient une fête surprise ? Je m'installe sur le siège passager et regarde Théo.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Peut-être. La prochaine fois tu m'écouteras.

\- J'te promets rien, je ris. Bon du coup on fait quoi ?

\- On va te chercher une tenue, tu ne vas pas arriver à ta propre fête mal habillée.

Je hausse les épaules et m'attache puis nous partons en direction du centre commerciale.

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Nous sommes en train de faire les tous derniers préparatifs, puisque nos invités arrivent dans deux heures. Lou et moi avons laissé la cuisine à Corey, qui a gentiment accepté de nous aider, et la décoration à Lydia. On a quand même réussi – enfin, tout est relatif – à faire un superbe – d'une certaine façon du moins – gâteau au chocolat, y mettant tout notre amour – et un peu de nos larmes, pour être honnête.

Je suis maintenant en train de nettoyer le sol avec une serpillère, tandis que Lou tente de rendre présentable le bordel accumulé sur les meubles, après avoir ramassé tout ce qui était sur le sol quand j'étais en train de nettoyer les vitres.

\- Fais gaffe, c'est mouillé par-là, je dis à Lydia, qui s'apprêtait à accrocher la belle guirlande d'anniversaire – faite main – au-dessus des fenêtres du salon.

\- Aly, où est-ce que je mets ce machin ?

Je lève la tête de mon sol vinaigré – le meilleur moyen de nettoyer efficacement, dixit ma mère – et vois mon amie secouer une chose violette gluante.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On dirait du slime, mais en plus moche et un peu pourri.

\- Pourquoi on a ça, nous ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Fous-le à la poubelle, on dirait une crotte de licorne.

Elle acquiesce et le lance dans la poubelle qui se tient sagement sur la table basse. Je finis le sol du couloir, et vais nettoyer le miroir accroché sur le mur derrière la porte d'entrée – je ne sais pas qui s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée de foutre un miroir là, mais passons. Alors que je passe un premier coup, j'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure. J'étais tellement concentrée que je n'ai pas entendu les pas dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Une vague de panique m'envahit, et alors que la porte s'ouvre, je la bloque et regarde par l'ouverture pour voir Léna qui me fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Elle jette un regard à ma main qui bloque la porte, et qui porte un gant en plastique rose. Je l'enlève précipitamment et le jette derrière moi, tout comme le chiffon et le gant que j'avaient à l'autre main.

\- Rien du tout.

Lou arrive derrière moi, me pousse de la porte et s'adresse à Léna.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Je vis ici, je vous signale. Maintenant, laissez-nous entrer !

\- Pas question ! nous nous exclamons en chœur.

Elle tente de forcer la porte, mais Lou et sa force de louve l'empêchent d'entrer. Théo arrive derrière Léna, ce qui lui fait tourner la tête vers lui pendant un instant, et nous en profitons, sortant toutes les deux précipitamment avant de claquer la porte.

\- T'étais censé la retenir encore une heure, espèce de ver sans cervelle, je m'exclame.

\- Pas gentil pour les vers, commente Lou, ce qui me fait la fusiller du regard. Désolée, j'étais obligée.

\- Elle m'a forcé, soupire le psychopathe.

\- Mais t'es vraiment stupide, ou tu le fais exprès ? Il suffisait de l'emmener dans des magasins de vêtements, de maquillage ou de chaussures !

\- Elle voulait rentrer parce qu'elle avait oublié son portefeuille !

\- T'avais qu'à lui payer des trucs, renchérit Lou.

\- Eh oh, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout ! s'exclame Léna.

Lou respire un grand coup, ouvre la porte, et me tire dans l'appartement, avant de fermer à clé, laissant la clé sur la porte pour que Léna ne puisse pas mettre la sienne.

\- Vous me préparez une fête surprise, c'est ça ? crie notre amie à travers la porte.

\- Dégagez ! nous crions en chœur.

Nous attendons que les pas des deux tourtereaux soient quelques étages en bas pour souffler.

\- On a eu chaud, je dis en reprenant mon chiffon et mes gants qui gisaient sur le sol.

\- La surprise est foutue, du coup.

Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé, et Lydia et Corey nous regardent, amusés.

\- Quoi ? demande Lou.

\- Vous n'allez pas assassiner Théo, hein ? s'enquière Lydia.

\- Si je n'avais pas peur de salir le sol que je viens de laver avec son sang, je l'aurais déjà fait. Non mais franchement, quel incapable.

\- Tu ne penses pas que Léna peut être convaincante quand elle le veut, Aly ? rit Corey.

\- Si, mais quand même ! Il avait une seule chose à faire, une !

\- Et si elle avait fait du chantage ? songe Lydia.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Ben… la grève du sexe ? propose Corey.

\- Eurk ! je m'exclame en même temps que Lou, dégoûtée à l'idée d'imaginer ma meilleure amie faire ça avec le psychopathe.

Je secoue la tête violemment, tentant de faire partir ces images traumatisantes de ma tête, tandis que Lou affiche une mine nauséeuse, comme si elle allait dégueuler.

\- Ben vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'ils font des muffins quand ils sont seuls, n'est-ce pas ? se moque le brun.

\- Mais arrête !

\- Et puis vous deux, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que quand vous êtes seules avec vos petits amis, vous ne…

\- On peut arrêter de parler de notre vie sexuelle, s'il vous plaît ? je demande, les joues rouges.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de parler de ça, mais disons que j'ai une imagination très fertile, et que d'imaginer mes amies coucher avec leurs copains n'est pas ce que je préfère. Sans oublier que moi et Nolan n'avons pas franchi le pas, et que je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera le cas un jour, puisqu'il y a des chances qu'il ne veuille plus de moi après ce qui s'est passé hier. Tiens, ça faisait au moins une heure que je n'avais pas repensé à lui, et au fait que mon erreur de la veille a peut-être tout ruiné.

\- Bon, reprenons, il nous reste peu de temps, déclare la rouquine. Voilà la liste mise à jour des gens qui seront présents.

\- Mais on sait déjà qui sera présent, je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, mais c'est important d'avoir une trace écrite pour être sûrs de ne rien oublier.

\- Ah.

Elle me donne la liste, avant de continuer à mettre diverses décorations un peu partout. Je ne suis pas sûre que tout soit nécessaire, mais bon, c'est elle la pro. Je passe rapidement en revue les noms, et lorsque je vois celui de Nolan, je ressens un pincement au cœur. Que vais-je faire lorsque je serai face à lui ? Comment vais-je réagir ? Espérons que mon génial cerveau ponde une idée miraculeuse le moment venu.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Bon, finalement, Aly et moi sommes venues à bout du gâteau d'anniversaire. Il n'a peut-être pas la meilleure esthétique du monde, mais il est fait avec amour, et c'est l'essentiel. Et surtout, il est bourré de chocolat donc il plaira avec certitude à tout le monde. Il n'est pas très stable non plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il penche dangereusement vers le côté gauche. Il faut juste qu'il tienne en un seul morceau jusqu'à ce soir. C'est faisable. Sauf si la troisième guerre mondiale se déclenche dans la cuisine. Mais c'est aussi probable que de me voir en robe, donc pas de soucis à avoir.

A l'heure qu'il est, l'appart est rangé, Lydia s'est occupée de tout décorer pour l'occasion et Corey a pris les choses en main pour nous concocter un repas digne de ce nom. Avec Aly, on s'est chargée du gâteau et de ranger le foutoir. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ce n'était pas de la tarte ! En ce qui me concerne, j'ai pris tout ce qui trainait parterre et je l'ai d'abord fourré dans le placard de l'entrée, puis, quand celui-ci était blindé, j'ai commencé à tout entasser dans le lave-linge. Ni vu, ni connu. Aly, elle, a passé l'aspirateur –parait que je ne suis pas douée avec cet engin, petite pensée à Blopinou, mon hamster mort au combat- dans tout d'appart.

Corey et Lydia viennent juste de rentrer chez eux pour se préparer pour la fête, après qu'on les ait remerciés avec une réelle sincérité. Sans eux, on aurait été fichues.

Maintenant, il s'agit de nous préparer nous-mêmes pour cette fête. Aly a décidé de monopoliser la salle de bains, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher, elle a besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à son abruti de chasseur. Moi qui commençais à l'apprécier un tant soit peu, bah maintenant, il peut toujours courir pour que je partage mes cookies avec lui ! D'ailleurs, je serais volontiers allée lui régler son compte, mais Aly n'était pas d'accord. Je pense qu'elle doit elle-même lui foutre une raclée. Ça la libèrera du mal qu'il lui a fait.

Au final, cette fête surprise, n'est plus vraiment une surprise, vu que Léna est la personne la plus curieuse et malicieuse que je connaisse. Il ne faut pas se fier à ses airs d'anges, c'est la pire de nous trois, quand elle s'y met. En plein milieu des préparatifs, elle a débarqué en mode « coucou, c'est moi ! » et bah, du coup on l'avait pas trop prévu et Aly l'a un peu foutue dehors. Bref.

Heureusement que ça reste tout de même une fête…

Léna nous rejoint donc dans 45 minutes, en même temps que les autres invités. Elle n'aura qu'à faire semblant d'être surprise et puis le tour sera joué.

Ça fait déjà quinze minutes que j'entends le clapotis de l'eau dans la douche et je dois avouer que ça fait beaucoup. Aly ne met jamais quinze minutes à prendre une douche. A moins que ses cheveux se soient coincés dans le truc d'évacuation des eaux et qu'elle soit par conséquent contorsionnée dans la douche. Ou bien elle s'est juste ratatinée au sortir de la douche en glissant sur le carrelage mouillé. Je ne vais pas me moquer, il m'est déjà arrivé de me casser la nouille en emmêlant mes pieds dans la couette alors que je sortais du lit. Résultat, je me suis prise la table de chevet en plein dans la figure et quand Léna a déboulé dans ma chambre, pile à ce moment-là, j'avais l'air d'être passée sous trois trains successifs. Donc voilà.

Alors que je m'étais encore perdue dans les méandres de mon cerveau, j'aperçois vaguement Aly passer en coup de vent pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans même m'adresser un regard. D'accord, elle s'est fait lâcher par son abruti de mec, mais ce n'est pas pour autant la peine de me prendre pour un lampadaire.

Profitant du fait que la salle de bains soit enfin libre, je m'y précipite tout en douceur –je ne voudrais pas m'étaler sur le carrelage mouillé- et avec une grâce légendaire. Hum hum…

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Après avoir déambulé pendant presque deux heures dans le centre commercial, on se retrouve au restaurant pour que je puisse me changer. J'ai trouvé une combinaison-short noire avec les épaules dénudées et des manches longues. Elle est légère et super confortable. Théo a insisté pour que je me prenne une nouvelle paire de chaussures. J'ai donc fini par craquer devant une paire de tennis blanches adorable. Quand j'ai lacé mes baskets je me lève et fait face au miroir pour me recoiffer rapidement. Je passe un coup de main dans mes cheveux et remet une touche de mascara et de rouge à lèvre. Je vois Théo derrière moi mettre sa nouvelle chemise bleu marine qui lui colle à la peau. Un peu comme si elle avait été faite sur mesure rien que pour lui. Je souris en l'observant boutonner sa chemise tout en restant devant le miroir, il s'est passé bien trop de choses indescriptibles dans ce vestiaire, pas besoin que nous ajoutions notre pierre à l'édifice, et puis de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Je finis par me retourner quand il a fini et qu'il ouvre son casier.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Je n'attends que toi, je souris.

\- Parfait, on peut y aller alors ?

Il tend son bras et prend ma main. Il me tient du bout des doigts de sa main gauche. En sortant du restaurant on croise Amanda et Cody, main dans la main.

\- Bonne soirée les amoureux ! s'exclame Cody.

Théo le remercie et on rentre dans la voiture pour partir en direction de l'appartement. Quand on arrive devant l'immeuble, seul le Van est stationné, peut-être qu'on sera tous les quatre finalement. Enfin quoique, jamais elles n'auraient invité juste Théo, il risquerait de ne pas en sortir vivant ! Bon en tout cas l'appartement parait bien calme pour qu'une fête se prépare à l'intérieur. J'insère la clef et pousse la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvre entièrement, un gigantesque « surprise ! » résonne entre les murs. Des confettis volent et la lumière s'allume. Je reste agrippé à la poignée de la porte et passe ma main disponible devant ma bouche pour cacher ma joie. Ils sont tous là, Mason, Corey, Lydia, Stiles, Malia, Scott, Isaac, Nolan, Alec et Liam. Je finis par m'avancer vers eux et mes meilleures amies me prennent dans leur bras.

\- Merci.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire, et encore le mot n'est pas assez fort.

\- Maintenant, musique !

Liam lance une chanson sur la télévision et je lâche mes amies. Je regarde autour de moi, la pièce est décorée de guirlande et une bonne odeur s'échappe de la cuisine. Elles ont fait à manger ? Elles ? Mes meilleures amies ? Les reines du brûlage de pâtes ? Mon attention se porte sur la table du salon, qu'un tas de cadeau recouvre. Je vais ensuite saluer chaque personne présente. Je suis si heureuse qu'ils soient tous là. Mes amis. Ma nouvelle meute.


	47. Chapitre 47

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Et c'est parti pour le petit deuxième !

Au programme : du Monopoly.

Enjoy !

Et à bientôt !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 47**

 _« La bio pour les nuls »_

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Nous sommes maintenant en train de jouer au Monopoly dans le salon, et il ne reste plus que moi, Mason et Alec dans la partie. Les autres sont soit en train de nous regarder jouer, soit en train de discuter, ou en train de se murmurer des mots doux et de s'embrasser dans le cas de Léna et Théo.

Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre, parce que déjà je dois éviter de croiser le regard de Nolan, ensuite Liam a décidé que ça serait une bonne idée d'essayer de tresser mes cheveux – alors qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment on fait - et puis Alec et Mason ont décidé de se liguer contre moi pour me faire perdre.

\- Ha ! Tu me dois $1350 ! scande Alec.

\- Quoi ?! Encore ?

Je soupire et lui balance mes cartes restantes à la figure.

\- Tiens, tes $1350, je grommelle, avant de me lever de ma chaise et d'aller au comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Ouh la mauvaise perdante, se moque Alec.

\- Ta gueule, ou je te castre puis je te pends par les entrailles que j'aurai préalablement sorties de ton corps.

\- Violent, rit Mason, tandis qu'Alec pâlit légèrement.

Les deux garçons finissent la partie, tandis que je m'empare d'une éponge et nettoie le plan de travail pour m'occuper et dévier mes pensées du blond aux yeux bleus qui se trouve à quelques mètres de moi, discutant calmement avec Isaac et Corey. Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait que moi qui ait l'air d'être affectée ?!

Après que Mason ait poussé un cri de victoire, et Alec un grognement agacé, puis qu'ils aient rangé le jeu, je pose les assiettes et les couverts sur la table. Liam observe avec satisfaction l'œuvre qu'il a faite avec mes cheveux, tandis que Malia se fout de sa gueule. Je soupire et m'installe sur le canapé, réalisant trop tard que Nolan y était assis depuis tout à l'heure.

Il s'arrête soudainement de parler à Corey, et retient sa respiration, tandis que je tourne le regard à l'opposé, vers Léna et Théo. Mauvaise idée, ils sont en train d'échanger leur salive. Je grimace, et cherche autre chose à regarder, mais sur leur chemin vers Isaac, mes yeux se dirigent malgré moi vers les iris que je préfère au monde. Zut. Je lui lance un regard noir, et porte mon attention sur l'écran éteint de la télé.

\- Bon, Aly, Nolan, allez vous parler quelque part pour défaire cette tension, c'est vraiment agaçant, soupire Léna.

\- Carrément, je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous avez envie de vous sauter dessus ou de vous trucider l'un l'autre, se moque Liam.

Je le fusille du regard et croise les bras. Lou laisse échapper un grognement peu gracieux, se lève du fauteuil où elle était confortablement installée et nous tire tous les deux par le bras. Elle nous traîne vers ma chambre, tandis que je proteste sans avoir la force de résister et que Nolan tente de se dégager, en vain. Elle nous emmène dans la chambre, sort et ferme la porte à clé. La traîtresse, elle a été rapide.

\- Ouvre cette porte ! je crie en tapant un coup sur le bois.

\- J'ouvrirai quand vous serez réconciliés !

\- Lou, merde, je n'ai pas envie de casser la porte, sinon on devra la repayer, et on n'a pas les moyens !

\- Aly, je fais ça pour vous. Cette dispute est complètement débile, et vous devez en parler, sinon ça ne se règlera jamais.

Evidemment, elle a raison. Je soupire, et me retourne vers Nolan, qui est assis sur ma chaise de bureau, fixant un trou dans le mur avec fascination. Je m'assois sur le lit, porte mon regard sur le cadre contenant ma photo de famille, que j'ai posé sur ma table de chevet, et inspire un grand coup.

\- Tu le pensais ?

\- Hein ?

Il le fait exprès, ou il ne sait vraiment pas de quoi je parle ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. C'est vrai ?

\- Je…

\- Non, parce que moi, je tiens tellement à toi, et entendre ces mots a été vraiment douloureux. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que…

\- Ma mère a failli mourir, m'interrompt-il.

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Il est toujours en train de fixer ce trou, les yeux sombres.

\- Comment ça ? je parviens à articuler malgré la surprise.

\- Elle a fait une overdose de médicaments.

Je le fixe, la bouche soudainement pâteuse. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire pour le rassurer ? Rien, je ne peux rien faire. Sa mère est souffrante, il a probablement passé la nuit à l'hôpital sans pouvoir dormir et moi je suis une putain d'égoïste.

Mon frère me disait souvent que j'avais du mal à me remettre en question, et il avait raison. Lorsque je faisais une erreur, j'avais tendance à me dire que ce n'était pas trop grave, que ça ne tuait personne. Mais depuis la nuit où on a tout perdu, j'ai plus tendance à remettre en question chaque mouvement que j'effectue. Depuis qu'à cause de mon incapacité, ma meute a trouvé la mort, je n'arrive plus à faire quoi que ce soit sans me dire que peut-être que j'aurais dû faire autrement, que j'aurais dû me taire, dire quelque chose, faire mieux ou ne pas faire ça.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pas très bien, mais elle est tirée d'affaire.

\- Ah… Tant mieux…

Je pense à la gentille Daisy Byers, qui a toujours été un soutien exceptionnel pour mon petit-ami. Elle est d'une gentillesse sans limites, et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour les gens qu'elle aime. Elle n'a pas eu de chance, dans la vie, et ça me fend le cœur qu'une femme comme ça ait eu à subir tant de malheurs.

Je me prends le visage dans les mains, et peste intérieurement contre mon manque de considération et de compassion. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre lui. Bordel, il était dans un hôpital, il avait l'air profondément ébranlé, et la première chose que j'ai faite c'est le brusquer pour qu'il me dise ce qui est arrivé. Bien sûr qu'il allait mal réagir.

\- Merde, Nolan, je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme ça. Je pourrais essayer de me trouver des excuses, te dire que c'est parce que j'étais énervée, frustrée, mais la vérité, c'est que je suis une idiote égoïste, un piètre soutien, et que je ne te mérite pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu es passée par tellement de choses, Aly. Tu as tout perdu, et pourtant tu es là, à jouer à des jeux débiles avec des idiots comme nous. Tu n'as pas abandonné une seconde, tu es allée de l'avant, tu as protégé tes meilleures amies, tu m'as sauvé, tu nous as tous aidés. Tu es tellement courageuse, et je me demande encore comment une fille comme toi peut s'intéresser à moi.

J'ouvre de grands yeux, lève la tête, et vois Nolan me fixer avec un sourire triste. Est-ce qu'il plaisante ? Il se demande comment une fille comme moi peut s'intéresser à lui, alors qu'il est tellement gentil, attentionné, et qu'il sait toujours quoi dire pour que je me sente mieux ? Alors que moi, je suis égoïste, désagréable et incapable de me contrôler, ou de sauver ma famille des chasseurs ?

\- Tu me demandes si je le pensais lorsque j'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, mais la vérité, c'est que c'est toi qui n'as pas besoin de moi. En fait, tu n'as besoin de personne, tu es une fille géniale, indépendante, courageuse et intelligente.

\- C'est faux, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de Lou et Léna, elles sont tout pour moi. J'ai aussi besoin de ma famille, et je ne leur avais pas assez dit lorsque j'en avais encore l'occasion. J'ai besoin de vous tous, parce que vous êtes ma nouvelle famille, et que bordel je tiens à vous. Mais surtout, j'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas devenir complètement barge. J'ai besoin de ton sourire, de tes câlins et de tes yeux bienveillants, parce que c'est ça qui me rend heureuse et qui me fait ressentir cette chaleur au creux de ma poitrine.

Le blond se lève soudainement, et s'assoit face à moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard, contrairement à d'habitude. J'aime toujours autant la magnifique couleur de ses orbes. Il place ses mains sur mes joues, et pose son front contre le mien.

\- Je t'ai dit que le monde ne tournait pas autour de toi et que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, Alyssa, mais c'est carrément le contraire. Mon monde tourne autour de toi, et j'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés, avec ta franchise, tes jurons complètement saugrenus, et ton magnifique sourire. Après ce qui s'est passé cet automne, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'étais du mauvais côté, les autres ne l'ont pas oublié j'ai fait des mauvais choix, et j'en ai payé le prix. Je ne mérite même pas ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Et puis tu es arrivée, avec ton sourire ravageur, tes yeux brillants de détermination et d'intelligence, et ton humour un peu douteux, et tu m'as fait me sentir à ma place. J'ai besoin de tes baisers, qui sont comme une drogue, de tes mains qui caressent mes cheveux lorsqu'on regarde des foutus dessins animés sur le canapé, de ces petites taches de rousseur que t'as partout sur le corps, ce qui est carrément attirant, de ta voix qui est tellement belle, même quand tu profères les pires insanités et que tu menaces des gens de les trucider, de tes lèvres qui…

Je l'interromps par un baiser pour le faire taire, et il y répond fiévreusement. Cette discussion commençait vraiment à devenir supra niaise, et même si c'est Nolan, tant de mièvrerie me met légèrement mal à l'aise. Et puis je préfère quand sa bouche est en train d'explorer la mienne, plutôt que lorsqu'elle dit des mots, aussi adorables soient-ils. Enfin je ne voudrais pas passer pour une perverse, mais bon, ce garçon sait comment me rendre folle.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouve à cheval sur ses cuisses, les bras autour de son cou, une main dans ses doux cheveux châtains-blonds, et ma langue dansant avec la sienne. Il met ses mains sur ma taille et m'attire plus près de lui. L'une d'elles glisse vers le haut, détache l'élastique de ma tignasse rousse, et passe dedans doucement, avant d'aller sur ma nuque et d'approfondir le baiser. Les actions valent plus que des mots, comme on dit.

D'ailleurs, un bourrin se met à frapper sur la porte, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux violemment. Ça aurait pu être gracieux, comme interruption de baiser, mais non seulement je suis tombée en arrière sur le sol dur de la chambre, poussant une série de jurons fleuris, puis Liam a brusquement ouvert la porte et s'est mis à se foutre de notre gueule.

\- Vous vous êtes bien réconciliés, là, non ? se moque-t-il, fixant nos joues écarlates et nos cheveux en bataille.

\- Ta gueule, je grommelle.

\- C'est juste qu'on va manger, et que Léna refusait de commencer sans vous. Puis moi, je meurs de faim.

\- Evidemment, rit Nolan en se levant, tandis que je grogne de frustration et d'agacement.

Mon petit-ami me tend la main, et m'aide à me relever. Il m'attire vers lui, et me chuchote d'une voix chaude et vraiment très sexy :

\- On reprendra ça plus tard.

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, et quitte la pièce avec un sourire presque béat. Je regarde brièvement mon reflet, et vois que mes joues sont complètement écarlates et mes cheveux en bataille. Je m'empresse de les rendre présentables, avant de rejoindre les autres, encore un peu sonnée par la séance de bécotage intense que je viens de vivre.

\- Ça y est, soupire dramatiquement Liam en s'asseyant à table. Nolan et Aly sont enfin réconciliés, le monde tourne à nouveau rond.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Lou et Stiles esquissent des sourires suggestifs, auquel je réponds par un regard noir Léna rit légèrement, se faisant dévorer des yeux par Théo Mason dit un truc à voix basse à Nolan, ce qui le fait rougir Corey, Scott et Isaac nous regardent, amusés Alec, Liam et Malia se foutent de notre gueule, faisant des petits bruits qui ne laissent pas place à un quelconque malentendu sur leur signification et Lydia se contente de me lancer un petit clin d'œil et de lancer un « vous n'oublierez pas de vous protéger ».

Nous nous installons tous à table, légèrement serrés. Nous commençons à manger, dans la bonne humeur, entamant une discussion sur l'intérêt ou non de collectionner les boites de chaussures vides – je n'en vois aucun, personnellement, mais à ce que je vois, certains si.

Je sens une main prendre la mienne sous la table, et souris à Nolan qui est assis à ma droite. Je serre sa main, et me dis que même si une troisième guerre mondiale éclatait à l'instant, je m'en foutrais complètement du moment que j'aie tous ces idiots à mes côtés.

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux est venu. On est tous réunis sur le canapé. Enfin Scott et Stiles sont assis sur le canapé, leurs copines sur les genoux. Tout comme Nolan et Aly. Je suis assise sur un fauteuil et Théo sur l'accoudoir. Les autres ont pris place sur le sol.

\- Tiens c'est de nous quatre, mais l'idée vient de moi, dit Malia en me tendant un paquet cadeau.

\- Merci.

Je déchire le papier et découvre un coffret pour un massage en duo, ce qui me fait rire.

\- Ça te va ? Parce que je pense que tu en auras besoin à l'approche des examens, et puis en duo c'est mieux. Il pourra te surveiller, rit Lydia.

\- Ou plutôt veiller qu'aucun mec ne pose ses mains sur toi ! ajoute l'Alpha.

\- C'est vraiment parfait ! Merci beaucoup.

\- Tiens ça c'est de moi et Nolan ! dit Alyssa en me tendant une boite.

J'ouvre la boîte et découvre un énorme paquet de bonbons, un mélange de Dragibus et de bonbons qui piquent, de quoi me faire prendre cinq kilos ! La boite contient également un paquet emballé. Je le prends et ce que je découvre me fait éclater de rire.

\- « La Bio pour les nuls », Alyssa t'es un génie !

\- Je sais, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Lou quand je l'ai trouvé ! rit mon amie.

\- Elle l'a hurlé dans la bibliothèque, ajoute son petit-copain.

Je ris et regarde sous le paquet de bonbons pour découvrir une petite boite. Je l'ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec un sublime collier argenté avec une fleur en pendentif.

\- Il est magnifique, Aly ! je déclare une larme à l'œil.

\- Oh mais non, ne pleure pas !

\- Pardon, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire pour vous remercier. Vous êtes géniaux !

\- Attend de voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, déclare Liam en me tendant une autre boite.

\- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ?

\- C'est lui qui a tout acheté, à ta place j'aurais peur ! rit Alec.

Quand je soulève le couvercle je vois une enveloppe que j'ouvre immédiatement. Je lis son contenu à haute voix :

\- « On n'a pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on allait t'offrir, alors voici une compilation de tout et n'importe quoi. Bisous, Liam, Alec, Corey et Mason. PS : c'est Aly qui écrit parce que Crétin Dunbar et son écriture, ce n'est pas du joli !»

\- Crétin Dunbar ? s'indigne le concerné.

\- Ça te va très bien, rit Louna.

On rit tous quand Liam se met à bouder (enfin bouder c'est vite dit). Je continue l'ouverture de la boite, et quand j'ai enlevé tous les confettis et journaux, je découvre toutes sortes de choses.

\- Une boîte de vingt-quatre capotes ?! je ris.

\- Ben on ne sait jamais, tu ne sais si jamais vous êtes en rade, ben maintenant t'as ce qu'il faut !

\- Je ne manque jamais de ce genre de chose, Liam ! rigole Théo.

\- Oui, bon, ça on n'était pas obligé de le savoir… se moque Lou.

\- Ben tiens, maintenant on est sûrs d'avoir ce qu'il faut ! je déclare en donnant la boite à mon copain.

Il rit et je continue mon exploration. Je découvre cinq vernis à ongles, trois rouges à lèvres et une dizaine d'élastiques ressort.

\- Alors ça, c'est parce que j'en ai marre de me prendre les tiens dans la face en éco quand ils craquent. D'après la vendeuse ceux-là sont incassables.

Je ris. Ce mec est génial. Je continue de fouiller dans la boite et découvre tout un tas de stylo, crayons, gommes, cahier et post-it. Je souris pour empêcher une larme de couler. C'est fou comme en si peu de temps, ces personnes me connaissent si bien.

\- Tu pleures ? demande Alyssa.

\- Non pas du tout.

Je lève la tête et découvre tous les loups garous avec un visage qui dit « tu te moques de nous là, on le sent que tu pleures ! » et je finis par rire.

\- Oui, bon, peut-être, j'avoue.

\- Si on avait su que des stylos allaient te faire pleurer, on t'aurait offert des mouchoirs avec ! plaisante Liam.

\- T'es bête ! C'est juste que ça fait seulement deux mois que je vous ai rencontrés et vous me connaissez déjà tellement bien.

\- On t'écoute, c'est tout. Je t'écoute te plaindre qu'il te manque des post-it pendant les cours de psycho.

\- Ou des feuilles pour écrire ta fiction en cours, ajoute Corey.

\- Arrêtez, elle va inonder le salon, si vous continuez comme ça ! s'exclame Alyssa.

\- Ouvre ça avant alors, qu'on n'éponge pas pour rien ! déclare Lou.

Ma meilleure amie montre un immense cadeau du doigt posé contre le mur. Je la regarde d'un œil interrogateur et elle se contente de me sourire. Je me lève alors et vais m'accroupir face au cadeau. Devant ce dernier est posé une pile de petits emballages. Je les ouvre un a un et découvre sept romans, tous différents les uns des autres. Il y a des policiers, des new romance, un fantastique et un sur les chimpanzés. Ok. On va faire abstraction du dernier ! Je déchire le papier du grand cadeau mais suis vite arrêtée quand je découvre des traits de crayon noir. Je fais face à mon amie.

\- Tu… non… Louna !

\- Continue !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue de déchirer l'emballage. Je n'ose pas aller trop vite, j'ai bien trop peur de découvrir ce qu'elle a pris le temps de dessiner. J'arrache tout de même un grand bout de papier et l'œil que je vois me met les larmes aux yeux. J'arrache l'autre côté et suis stupéfaite devant le portrait que j'ai face à moi.

\- Oh putain ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'y crois pas.

Je me retourne pour regarder mon copain.

\- C'est toi ! je m'exclame, en le pointant du doigt. Comment ?

\- Plus d'une heure avec lui et il est encore en vie, vous en avez de la chance ! répond Lou en riant.

\- Wow, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? questionne Lydia.

\- Ouais.

\- Oh, l'horreur ! s'exclame Aly. Je ne voudrais pas de ça dans ma chambre.

\- C'est extraordinaire. J'en perds les mots.

\- Merci Lydia.

Pendant qu'elle se fait complimenter par tous les invités, je reste bouche bée devant le portrait grandeur nature de mon petit copain. Tous les détails de son visage sont présents. De la délicatesse de ses lèvres à la perfection de ses yeux, tout y passe. Même ses muscles sont dessinés au millimètre près. Je reste là, dans ma bulle, les larmes aux yeux devant ce tableau. Ce qui me touche le plus, c'est le geste de mon amie. Elle savait très bien que les romans allaient me faire très plaisir, mais elle a choisi ajouter l'être qui me rend plus qu'heureuse. Jamais je ne la remercierai assez. Ma meilleure amie, Louna Collins, a passé du temps en compagnie de la personne qu'elle apprécie le moins dans cette pièce dans le seul but de me faire plaisir. Si ce n'est pas une amie parfaite, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

\- Ça te plait ? demande une petite voix derrière moi

\- Tu plaisantes Lou ? Bien sûr que ça me plait ! C'est vraiment magnifique.

\- Je suis ravie que ça ta fasse plaisir, j'ai cherché longtemps ce que je pouvais te dessiner. Puis j'ai pensé à la chose qui te rend le plus heureuse et ça a été une évidence.

Je la prends dans mes bras et continue de verser quelques larmes.

\- Merci mille fois Lou.

\- De rien ma p'tite Léna.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Au final, on a décidé de garder tout le monde pour la nuit. Ça s'est fait comme ça, comme un champignon tombé du ciel. Mais c'est plutôt cool. On a déplacé les matelas et notre appart s'est transformé en lieu d'accueil de pyjama-party. Sauf que personne n'a pensé à prendre son pyjama. C'est ballot, ça. En même temps, personne n'est devin. Heureusement. Sinon, je suis sûre qu'il en a qui auraient pris leurs doudous. Et on n'a pas de place pour des peluches, si déjà on est entassés les uns sur les autres.

Malia s'est appropriée de force le premier lit, éjectant par la même occasion Liam qui a eu le malheur de poser ses fesses ici. Scott l'y a rejointe et l'a convaincue de laisser une place à Stiles et Lydia, qui dorment actuellement enlacés comme des bienheureux. Derrière eux, sur le canapé, Liam et Alec se partagent le petit espace qu'ils ont réussi à acquérir. Vu leur posture, ça ne doit pas être génial. Si Alec lève le genou, Liam a ses bijoux de famille réduits en bouillie, mais si Liam se retourne, il tombe du canapé et comme il a le pied entortillé autour du câble de la lampe, Alec aura le plaisir de se prendre une lampe Ikea dans la gueule.

Et de l'autre côté du salon, on a accolé les deux lits restants pour avoir plus d'espace. Tout à gauche, il y a Théo et Léna, mignons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même si les jambes le Léna sont plus posées sur l'arrière train d'Aly que sur le lit –ou sur Théo-. Ensuite, il y a donc Aly et Nolan –pour ma santé mentale, je ne vais même pas essayer de décrire leur position- puis il y a Isaac. Le pauvre, il s'est installé pile sur la jonction des deux lits, ce qui explique pourquoi il a actuellement le cul parterre, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure. Et après, il y a moi, la seule qui soit décemment couchée, soit dit en passant. Et juste à côté de moi, Corey est à demi allongé sur Mason, la tête reposant sur l'épaule du métis.

Vous vous posez peut-être la question : il est actuellement cinq heures du matin. On s'est couchés i peine trois heures et on est censé se lever dans une heure. Parce qu'on a quand même un peu cours à sept heures. Sauf nos aînés qui, eux, font un peu ce qu'ils veulent de leurs journées, j'ai l'impression. Que d'injustices dans ce monde imparfait !

Un bras s'immisce soudainement autour de ma taille et me ramène de force contre un torse finement sculpté. Je ne cherche même plus à résister, derrière son visage angélique, Isaac obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Alors je me contente de prendre une position confortable et pose ma tête sur son torse de sorte que les battements réguliers et rassurants de son cœur se répercutent dans ma boîte crânienne.

Il m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de dormir avec Isaac et je dois avouer que ses battements de cœur sont pour moi un peu comme une berceuse. Quelque chose de rassurant, de stable, un pilier solide dans ce monde de fous. Je sais que c'est débile, mais ça m'empêche de penser à toute la noirceur qui m'entoure et surtout, je ne suis plus terrorisée à l'idée de fermer un œil.

Tant qu'il sera là, rien ne pourra m'arriver, si ce n'est d'être prise pour un doudou pendant la nuit ou de me retrouver dans une position pour le moins gênante au matin.

La litanie des battements de cœur de mon « petit-ami » mêlés à ceux, plus lointains, du reste de la meute, forment une symphonie désordonnée qui rythme le calme de l'appart. Moi qui suis de nature plutôt génophobilique, je devrais être mal à l'aise de dormir avec autant de gens –qui m'étaient encore inconnus il y a peu-, mais c'est tout le contraire, ça me fait du bien.

C'est comme si mes forces s'étaient décuplées depuis qu'on est tous ensembles. Et dans ces moments-là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aime tant la solitude.

Ce sentiment, je ne l'avais jusqu'alors ressentis qu'avec ma meute, mon ancienne meute. Mais maintenant, j'en ai une nouvelle, et pour une fois, cette pensée de ne me terrorise pas. Je sais qu'on se serrera les coudes, qu'on fera tout pour se sauver mutuellement, peu importe les différends qui nous divisent.

Un sourire niais s'affiche malgré-moi sur mes lèvres tandis que la pensée que l'avenir nous réserve, sans aucun doute, plus de bonnes choses, berce mon esprit, d'ordinaire si tourmenté.


	48. Chapitre 48

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Chers lecteurs, bien le bonjour à vous !

Après nos petites vacances à la capitale en charmante compagnie de la tour Eiffel, nous sommes enfin de retour avec trois petits chapitres absolument adorables et une annonce importante : la fin est proche.

Au programme : des fesses et de la vodka (mais pas que !)

On espère que vous passez de merveilleuses vacances (si tant est que vous en ayez x) et à très bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure !

Enjoy !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 48**

 _« À nous tous »_

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

L'entraînement de Lacrosse se termine pour une fois sur une note positive. Enfin positive… oui et non…tout dépend pour qui.

Le coach a dissolu les binômes. Il parait qu'on commençait à s'accommoder de cette situation et ce sadique de coach n'en tirait plus aucune satisfaction. Il faut dire que même moi j'ai appris à me canaliser. Résultat, je gueule moins sur mes coéquipiers –sauf sur Robert numéro 2, qui, avouons-le, est le plus gros trou de balle que cette terre n'ait jamais porté et en plus, je le hais, vraiment très profondément-. Cependant, aux vu des tensions entre Liam et cet abruti, le coach a décidé de les recoller ensemble. Juste eux deux et jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à vivre –et surtout jouer- en harmonie et sans se frapper sur le coin de la face.

C'est du suicide tout ça. Bon, je ne suis pas contre, hein. Surtout si l'un d'entre eux a besoin d'aide pour pendre, déchiqueter, écarteler, éviscérer et lapider l'autre. Je m'en ferais une joie.

Avec satisfaction, je sors de la douche, me sèche et m'habille avant de rejoindre la meute. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. De tellement bonne humeur que j'ai laissé Nolan vivre sa vie sur le terrain sans même m'en prendre à lui. Ou alors je me ramollis.

Toute la meute était là, à l'entraînement. Sauf les plus âgés, qui sont, soit à la fac, soit en train de se préparer pour retourner à la fac. Parce que c'est bien beau « les vacances », mais ça ne dure pas toute la vie. Lorsque j'émerge du vestiaire embué, Aly et Léna descendent les gradins à grandes enjambées, suivies de Mason, un sourire niais collé à la figure, et enfin Alec, les yeux perdus dans le vague…ou plutôt sur les fesses d'une jeune demoiselle en minishort. Je ne sais pas trop s'il le fait exprès ou s'il est juste perdu dans ses pensées, mais en tous cas, c'est déplacé. Je fixe des culs, moi ? Non ! Sauf peut-être celui d'Isaac… Peut-être. Ok, il faut que j'arrête de penser à cette image, ça me déconcentre.

Merde. Trop tard. J'ai raté une marche et je viens de m'étaler sur les dalles en béton.

Note à moi-même : ne pas penser au fessier d'Isaac quand je suis en train de descendre un mini escalier. Rectification : ne pas penser au fessier d'Isaac, peu importe la situation. C'est trop dangereux pour ma santé mentale –et physique, aussi-.

Une fois qu'ils sont arrivés au bas des gradins, Corey enroule tendrement son bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami et lui quémande un baiser auquel Mason cède sans trop de mal. Peut-être que je devrais faire pareil avec Isaac. Je tourne la tête et je vois Aly en plein échange de salive avec Nolan. Beurk. Bon, ils sont quand même mignons, mais ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville de Corey et Mason.

Légèrement gêné, Alec s'écarte du groupe de tourtereaux, très vite suivi par Léna, légèrement mal à l'aise quant à ces démonstrations d'affection intempestives. Quoiqu'elle ne se gêne pas vraiment pour faire de même ave Théo dès que l'occasion se présente.

Je les rejoins en deux enjambées après m'être époussetée le jeans suite à mon cassage de gueule imprévu. Non pas qu'il m'arrive de prévoir à l'avance de me casser la nouille, mais ne sait-on jamais.

\- Il faut que je me trouve une copine, ça devient urgent, marmonne Alec.

\- Oh non, ce serait dommage, plaisante Léna. Pense à Liam qui se retrouvera tout seul sur le canapé.

\- J'avais ses pieds dans la tronche toute la nuit, râle-t-il.

\- Il parait que ça créé des liens, je commente.

\- Bah, je préfèrerais créer des liens avec une _fille_.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te coller mon pied dans la gueule, je lui propose. Je suis une fille, après tout.

Il me regarde bizarrement. Comme s'il avait avalé un cintre. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, il risquerait de s'étouffer, le pauvre. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le bouche-à-bouche. A la rigueur, je suis d'accord pour lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Non merci. Ça va aller, décline-t-il finalement.

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre au _Mars'_ ? nous demande Liam en débarquant de nulle part.

Les autres acquiescent d'un mouvement énergique –même Aly, Nolan, Corey et Mason, qui ont réussi à se décoller. Enfin, Aly et Nolan, et de l'autre côté, Corey et Mason. Ils ne le font pas tous ensemble et en même temps, soyons clairs. Oh non, ça y est, j'ai des images en tête. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser, ça devient urgent, là.

Aly et Léna tournent un regard vers moi, comme si elles pressentaient que j'allais refuser. Encore une fois. Mais à la surprise générale, je leur offre un minuscule sourire puis acquiesce à mon tour. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Que pourrait-il nous arriver de mal ?

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

On part donc tous les huit en direction du bar au centre-ville. Aly, Nolan, Lou et Liam montent dans le Van tandis que je vais avec Mason, Corey et Alec dans la voiture du métissé. Nous suivons le Van et arrivons en peu de temps dans le centre-ville. On franchit la porte et l'ambiance dans le bar est toujours aussi agréable, bien qu'il soit à peine dix-sept heures. Une serveuse nous installe à une table et je peux voir Alec la fixer quand elle s'en va au comptoir. Enfin il matte plutôt ses fesses ! Bref quoi qu'il en soit nous nous installons à table et entamons chacun une discussion avec notre voisin.

\- Que désirez-vous prendre ?

Le silence s'installe et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mes amis, je prends la parole :

\- Deux Cocas, quatre limonades et deux Ice Tea.

\- Avec un shot de vodka pour chacun, ajoute Liam.

\- D'accord, je vous rapporte ça tout de suite.

\- Merci.

Liam explose de rire. Il est vraiment taré, lui ! On finit par l'imiter tant il est ridicule, mais c'est Liam, on l'aime comme il est. Avec les menaces persistantes de Jules il a pris une place un peu plus importante dans mon cœur en me protégeant, comme un frère le ferait avec sa sœur.

Je regarde tour à tour chacun de mes amis. Je suis si heureuse d'être là avec eux. Ils sont tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres. Je jette un coup d'œil à Mason et Corey, qui ne se sont pas lâchés depuis qu'on est arrivés. Leurs mains sont toujours liées et rien ne semble plus important que les yeux de l'autre. Cette vision me fend le cœur tant ils sont mignons. Depuis que je suis revenue de ma visite chez ma mère, ma relation avec Mason s'est quelque peu fortifiée. On passe les deux heures où Corey est à l'entraînement le mercredi après-midi ensemble. On travaille bien sûr, mais on parle aussi de nos amours. Combien de fois l'ai-je entendu dire qu'il ne serait rien sans Corey ? Je pense que lui non plus ne serait rien sans Mason. Personne ne pourra donc les séparer. On ne sépare pas deux cœurs qui s'aiment.

Je regarde ensuite Aly et Nolan. Qui aurait pu dire qu'un jour mon amie accorderait sa confiance à un garçon ? Eh bien ce n'est pas moi ! Même si elle a eu un ou deux copains au collège ou au lycée, son amour pour cet ex-chasseur est largement supérieur à toutes ses amourettes précédentes. Je sais qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Tout comme je sais que lui donnerait la sienne pour ma meilleure amie.

\- Et voilà ! déclare la serveuse en posant le dernier verre, mettant fin à mes rêveries.

\- Merci, on répond presque en cœur.

Elle s'éloigne et on observe tous Alec qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Liam lui donne un coup à l'épaule et il nous regarde, légèrement gêné quant à la situation. On rit tous et Liam lève son shot.

\- À Alec et sa fixette sur les boules des meufs !

\- Au mec le plus relou du monde ! s'exclame Alec.

\- À mes meilleures amies.

\- À la bonne entente sur le terrain aujourd'hui, ajoute Nolan.

\- À vous tous, renchérit Aly.

\- À nous tous, je conclus.

Nous trinquons tous et buvons nos shots. L'alcool me brûle la gorge, mais ça fait du bien. Je regarde les tourteaux pour voir pourquoi aucun des deux n'a parlé quand je les vois collés l'un à l'autre, bouches liées, comme s'ils n'avaient pas conscience que nous étions là.

Mon attention se porte ensuite sur Lou qui est assise à côté de moi. Non elle n'a pas décliné la proposition de Liam ! Incroyable ! Bon elle est collée à son portable en train de parler avec son amoureux. Si un jour on m'avait dit que ma meilleure amie, l'une des filles les plus anti-sociales du monde, accorderait une confiance aveugle en un garçon, j'aurais ri pendant des jours entiers. Mais comme on dit, il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis… Je remarque bien que son histoire avec Isaac est forte et elle est heureuse avec lui, que demander de plus ?

Rien ne compte plus que de voir mes meilleures amies heureuses avec les garçons qu'elles aiment. Le destin n'a pas été tendre avec nous trois mais je remercie notre étoile d'être aussi protectrice avec nous. Je la remercie d'avoir mis Théo sur mon chemin. C'est l'une des choses les plus cool qu'elle ait faites depuis la mort de mon âme sœur.

Oui, Gabriel est et sera toujours mon âme sœur. Pas un jour ne passera sans que je pense à lui, sans que ses mots doux qui me rassuraient ne me manquent, sans que son doux sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage quand il me voyait ne quitte mon esprit. A aucun moment je ne regretterai chacun de mes instants passés avec lui. En aucun cas je regrette de l'avoir déconcentré à pratiquement tous ses entraînements. Je l'aimerai toute ma vie.

Mais j'aime aussi Théo, même si je ne lui ai jamais réellement dit. Le gars qui, même sans me connaître, ne voulait que mon bien. Celui qui, même avec un lourd passé, sera toujours là pour me protéger. Celui qui m'a redonné confiance en moi. J'espère que les filles arriveront un jour à le voir comme moi je le vois, quelqu'un de gentil, attentionné et protecteur.

Les conversations autour de la table sont légères même si Lou, Liam et Nolan se prennent encore la tête au sujet des tactiques à avoir pour le match qui va venir. Ça nous fait bien rire Aly, Alec et moi.

\- Ça ne vous fatigue pas de vous engueuler comme ça tous les jours ? demande Alec.

\- A vrai dire, non ! répond Lou en riant.

\- Ben moi ça me fatigue, il répond.

\- T'as qu'à pas nous écouter.

\- Lou on t'entend dans tout le resto, je murmure en riant.

\- Ben tant pis ! S'ils ne sont pas contents ils s'en vont ! tranche-t-elle.

Je soupire pendant qu'Alyssa rit et que Lou reprend sa dispute avec Liam. Ils veulent tellement avoir raison tous les deux que ça se gagnera à celui qui lâche l'affaire en premier. Manque de bol pour Liam, Lou n'abandonne jamais.

\- Et si vous continuiez à vous gueuler dessus dehors, comme on a tous fini ? demande Corey.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, sortez je vais payer, je déclare.

Tous se lève et sortent du bar. Je me rends au comptoir pour payer les consommations. Au moment où je sors ma carte bleue, mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche arrière. Je le prends et décroche.

\- Attend deux secondes.

Je souris à la serveuse et règle la somme de trente et un euro cinquante. Une fois fini, je sors du restaurant et reprend mon téléphone en passant la porte du bar.

\- C'est bon.

\- T'es où ?

\- En train de sortir du bar, le _Mars'_. Et toi ?

\- Je t'attends sagement au _Fluffy's_.

\- T'es tout seul ? je demande en continuant de marcher vers le parking.

\- Oui, Cody et Amanda sont occupés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh ! Et tu voudrais que je vienne te dist… oh putain !

\- Léna ?! Léna qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne réponds pas. Ma respiration est bloquée et je suis figée sur place. Ce que je vois me glace le sang. Une multitude d'armes sont pointées sur mes amis.

\- Léna répond moi merde !

Théo est en panique totale à l'autre bout du fil et je suis incapable de lui répondre.

\- Léna respire, j'arrive.

Il raccroche et je reste là, mon portable collé contre mon oreille à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tiens les bêtas de Scott, bien le bonjour, lance Monroe en s'avançant vers eux.

J'essaie de rester calme. De ne pas laisser la panique prendre le dessus, mais c'est impossible. Je force mon esprit à réagir mais il est inactif. Je fixe le groupe et vois Lou, Liam et Alec au plus proche de la chasseuse, juste derrière eux se tiennent Aly et Nolan. Mason et Corey sont légèrement en retrait mais trois armes sont tout de même pointées sur eux deux. Mon Dieu que j'aimerais les aider, mais mon corps refuse de m'écouter.

Quand je les fixe, je ne peux m'empêcher de les voir morts. Tous morts. Mon cœur se serre et ma tête tourne. Je sens les larmes monter mais je ne les sens pas couler sur mes joues. Je retiens ma tristesse dans la gorge et elle me brule. Elle me brûle comme quand je bois mon thé bouillant le matin. Elle me brûle comme le jour où j'ai appris que Gabriel était mort. Elle me brûle comme la fois où je me suis mise à hurler dans la voiture. Elle brûle comme si une boule de feu prenait naissance dans ma gorge.

Une épaule se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute.

\- Shhh Léna, c'est moi, ce n'est que moi.

Théo me prend par les épaules et je ne réagis pas quand il m'emmène de côté. Je vois des ombres passer à côté de lui et ne cherche pas à savoir de qui il s'agit. Les mains de Théo se posent sur mon visage alors que mon dos est plaqué contre le mur.

\- Léna regarde-moi. Concentre-toi sur moi et ma voix, sors de ta transe et connecte-toi avec moi.

\- Ils…vont…tous…mourir…

\- Non Léna, personne ne va mourir.

\- Si. Tout le monde…va mourir.

\- Shhh ma puce, je te promets que personne ne va mourir.

\- Alyssa…Lou…mortes.

\- Non Bébé, je te promets qu'elles ne vont pas mourir. Tu as ma parole, mon cœur. Reste ici, je vais les protéger.

\- Non. Reste avec moi…tu vas mourir.

\- Je vais revenir princesse. On va tous revenir. Assieds-toi et calme toi. Je t'aime.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'assoit contre le mur sans quitter mes lèvres. Notre bref échange terminé, il se redresse et je prends sa main dans la mienne, ne souhaitant pas le lâcher. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte et m'abandonne comme Gabriel l'a fait. Ne voulant pas le laisser partir sans qu'il sache ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je prononce les fameux trois mots, les trois mots qu'il ne cesse de me répéter, ceux que j'ai toujours voulu dire à mon âme sœur mais qui sont maintenant destinés à l'homme de ma vie.

\- Je t'aime Théo.

Il me fixe, sourit et embrasse ma main avant de s'en aller. J'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe. Je me déplace tant bien que mal pour voir quelque chose. Ce que je vois m'angoisse encore plus. Ils sont tous là, Scott, Malia, Isaac, Lydia ainsi que deux autres hommes que je ne connais pas, griffes sorties et prêts à bondir. En face d'eux la horde de chasseurs, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Des hommes et des femmes, des jeunes et des vieux. Puis parmi eux, une silhouette que je ne connais malheureusement que trop bien, Jules. J'espère qu'il crève ce connard.

\- Mais qui me fait le plaisir de venir, Scott Mcall en personne. Comme je suis heureuse de ne pas devoir te chercher moi-même dans toute la ville.

Elle rit, lance un ordre à ses sbires et le premier coup de feu résonne. Je me recule alors, ferme les yeux et mets mes mains sur mes oreilles pour faire taire tous les bruits, et faire disparaître les images qui tournent en boucle dans mon cerveau. Je fais appel silencieusement à mon étoile pour qu'elle vienne me sauver et me sortir de ce mauvais rêve.


	49. Chapitre 49

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

Et nous revoilà pour la suite !

Au programme : ... non, pas de spoil aujourd'hui.

Enjoy !

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 49**

 _« Répondre au sang par le sang »_

 _ **~POV Alyssa~**_

Le bruit des balles qui fendent l'air me permet d'esquiver chacune d'entre elles. Chaque sifflement accroît un peu plus la colère que j'éprouve. Lydia et Malia se battent au corps à corps contre une femme ayant environ quarante ans, tandis que Scott se bat avec un grand homme corpulent. Liam protège Mason, Corey est invisible, caché je ne sais où, Théo se bat avec sang-froid, et Derek, fidèle à lui-même, tord des cous avec son habituelle indifférence pour le monde qui l'entoure. Peter a l'air de s'amuser, Isaac et Lou font un bon travail d'équipe, comme d'habitude, Alec semble ne s'en sortir pas trop mal, et Léna est sur le côté, cachée derrière un fourgon, complètement paniquée. J'aimerais pouvoir aller auprès d'elle, mais les chasseurs risquent de la repérer. Nous devons continuer à nous battre. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Les chasseurs bloquent toutes les issues, nous n'avons pas d'échappatoire.

J'esquive une balle de l'un des gorilles de Monroe, puis fonce vers lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive. Je me saisis de son arme et l'écrase entre mes griffes, puis l'assomme avec la carcasse de son flingue. Je laisse échapper un reniflement dédaigneux, puis aperçoit mon petit-ami en train de donner une bonne droite à un garçon qui a l'air à peine plus âgé que nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, fière. Lorsque son adversaire tombe au sol de douleur, Nolan se tourne vers moi et me sourit, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de surprise en fixant un point derrière moi. Je pivote et me saisis du col d'un chasseur qui avait essayé de me surprendre, sans succès.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout, microbe ? je raille à l'adresse de ce garçon qui a l'air d'avoir quatorze ans. Il me semble que le couvre-feu est passé, j'ajoute avant de le balancer contre le mur le plus proche.

Il laisse échapper un grognement de douleur et se laisse glisser au sol. Je le fixe, alors qu'il reste là, à chouiner et à appeler sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait, ta mère, si elle savait ce que tu fais, gamin ? je soupire.

Il me regarde, presque suppliant.

\- Je ne suis pas un assassin, j'ajoute. Rentre chez toi.

Il se lève, et détale comme un lapin. Je regarde brièvement autour de moi, et vois que plusieurs chasseurs sont déjà au sol, inconscients. La plupart sont complètement sonnés, mais deux ou trois sont à l'article de la mort, et quatre sont déjà sans vie, tués par Malia, Derek, et Peter. J'ai l'impression que ces trois-là n'ont pas de mal à tuer de sang-froid. Pour nous autres, c'est différent. Sauf peut-être pour Théo. Si ça se trouve, c'est quand tu l'as déjà fait que ça devient plus facile.

Deux assommés plus tard, un cri perçant retentit, et je vois Lydia au sol, soutenue par un Scott essayant de drainer sa douleur. La sueur perle sur son front, et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Son tee-shirt, autrefois blanc, est imbibé de sang, notamment au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Je vois Malia foncer sur un homme qui a toujours son arme pointée sur la rousse, et elle lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de l'assommer d'un coup de poing. Je me précipite vers l'Alpha et la Banshee, esquivant quelques balles au passage, et m'agenouille auprès d'eux.

\- Ça ira, c'est juste l'épaule, je dis à Scott. Il faut juste l'emmener loin des balles et des flèches jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à l'hôpital.

Il acquiesce et soulève son amie, tremblant. Je le comprends. Lydia est sa meilleure amie. Il l'emmène près de là où est Léna, à l'abri, et retourne au combat. Je fais de même, et mets au tapis un chasseur qui tentait de tirer sur Liam. Il me remercie d'un pouce en l'air, avant de donner un coup de poing à une fille qui a surgi derrière lui. Ayant quelques secondes de répit, je me précipite vers Nolan, qui est caché derrière une voiture afin de prendre une petite pause. Je l'embrasse, chuchote un « je t'aime », espérant que ce ne soit pas le dernier, avant de sortir de la planque et de donner un grand coup de pied à un type qui s'apprêtait à signaler à ses camarades la cachette de mon petit-ami.

Je me retrouve à nouveau happée par les combats, continuant à assommer et à faire fuir des chasseurs. J'ai la désagréable impression que c'est trop facile. Ils sont tous de mauvais tireurs ou n'ont aucune force physique. Puis je réalise quelque chose, et me lance vers Scott, qui se bat avec Peter contre trois chasseurs armés.

\- Scott, Monroe envoie les plus faibles d'abord pour nous fatiguer. Et ça marche. Mason a déjà du mal à reprendre son souffle, et Nolan s'est caché afin d'avoir un peu de répit.

\- Ouais, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, grogne-t-il en frappant le nez d'un de ses assaillants.

\- Écoute, petite, tu…, commence Peter, avant de laisser échapper une exclamation sourde et de tomber au sol tel une poupée de chiffon.

Je pousse un petit cri à la vue du corps sans vie de Peter Hale. Du sang s'échappe de son crâne et coule sur le macadam.

\- Non ! hurle Malia quelques secondes plus tard, ayant été alertée par mon cri.

Elle tranche la gorge de son adversaire et court jusqu'à son père. Elle tombe sur les genoux et tente de stopper l'hémorragie avec ses mains, tremblante. Lorsque son cerveau semble capter que c'est trop tard, qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, elle se lève et se jette sur le chasseur qui a tiré sur Peter. Elle l'attrape par la gorge, et l'étrangle, le tuant en quelques instants. Deux autres chasseurs, ayant eu le malheur de se trouver à portée de la Hale en colère, se retrouvèrent vidés de leurs organes digestifs. Eurk.

Elle retourne ensuite auprès de son père, et se met à pleurer silencieusement. Scott s'accroupit derrière elle, et la serre contre lui, faisant fi du sang qu'elle a sur les mains – au sens propre comme au figuré -. Cette scène me rappelle quand mes parents, Kay et Gab sont morts. Sauf que je n'ai pas pu m'attarder à pleurer sur leurs cadavres. J'ai même à peine aperçu leurs corps sans vie, trop pressée par la perspective de partir le plus loin possible. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils ont eu un bel enterrement, me sentant légèrement coupable de ne pas avoir pu m'en occuper moi-même.

Un chasseur profite de mon inattention pour m'attaquer par derrière. Je me retourne agilement et lui flanque mon poing dans le nez, avant de le plaquer au sol, et d'appuyer mon genou sur son torse.

\- Regardez-vous, souffle-t-il avant de cracher du sang. Tuer des gosses de sang-froid. Vous n'êtes que des monstres.

\- Ce sont des gosses qui tentent de nous tuer, et qui venus ici par choix, sachant totalement ce qui les attendaient. De plus, la plupart d'entre eux ne sont qu'assommés, j'ajoute. Et vous… vous n'avez pas de remords à avoir tué une meute entière, où il y avait des enfants, des personnes âgées et même un bébé ? Moi et mes amis ne sommes-nous pas des enfants aussi ?

Je balance mon poing dans son nez et me redresse pour continuer le combat. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à la meute. A Eureka. A Gab et Kay. Concentre-toi, Aly. Alors que je tords le cou d'un n-ième chasseur, je vois Théo aux prises avec un gars de notre lycée. Je crois que c'est un crétin qui a fait chier Léna à plusieurs reprises. Jules, il me semble. Enfin, il va sûrement être au sol dans peu de temps. Ah tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Théo vient de le balancer contre un mur et il est inconscient. Le psychopathe sent mon regard et se tourne vers moi. Je me contente de hocher légèrement la tête.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que je vois un chasseur pointer son fusil sur Isaac, désarçonné l'espace d'un instant, qui pourrait bien lui être fatal. Avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide, un grognement bestial s'échappe des lèvres de Lou, venant d'en finir avec un chasseur à moins de deux mètres d'Isaac. Ses prunelles semblent virer au rouge quelques microsecondes, laissant son loup s'échapper sous l'effet de la peur de perdre un être cher, juste le temps pour elle de se précipiter sur Isaac à vitesse surhumaine et de le plaquer au sol, le sauvant de justesse.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je mets bien vite ce détail de côté lorsque je vois Alec surgir brusquement par derrière et assommer l'assaillant. La bataille est loin d'être finie. Je décide d'aller aider Liam, qui se bat avec un type très grand et baraqué. Je bondis sur son dos et agrippe son cou. Manque de bol, il m'attrape le bras et me balance au sol, faisant heurter mon dos au sol, me faisant lâcher un grognement de douleur. Il n'a pas le temps d'esquisser un sourire satisfait, que Liam lui fonce dessus et le plaque contre le mur avant de l'étrangler.

\- T'aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi aujourd'hui.

Mon ami vient m'aider à me relever. Outch, mon dos me fait mal. Je me concentre et parviens à me guérir immédiatement. Nous voyons tous les deux Corey en position délicate face à un espère de canard sur pieds qui ne semble pas savoir ce qu'il fait. Nous décidons d'aller aider notre ami, donc je fonce vers lui et attrape son arme, puis Liam lui donne un coup de poing dans la cage thoracique, ce qui le fait tomber et se tordre de douleur.

\- Merci, souffle le brun.

\- Pas de quoi, nous répondons à l'unisson, avant d'échanger un regard perplexe, de sourire légèrement, et de retourner au combat.

J'entends un coup partir de derrière moi, et l'esquive sans problème. Je me retourne et vois Robin. Ce connard. Je fonce sur lui et lui balance mon poing dans la figure. Du sang coule de son nez, mais il esquisse un sourire satisfait.

\- Comme on se retrouve, raille-t-il.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffi, la dernière fois ?

\- Si tu n'avais pas été un monstre, je t'aurais presque trouvée canon, tu sais ?

\- Comme si ça m'intéressait.

\- Je ne devais pas venir, de base, mais Monroe m'a convaincu, et puis je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de me venger.

\- Je crois que tu as mal calculé ton coup, je renifle dédaigneusement.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, que je m'empare de son arme et frappe son crâne avec, avant de balancer mon pied dans sa mâchoire, qui fait un craquement sourd. Il tombe au sol, et je crache sur son corps inconscient.

J'allais me diriger vers Monroe, que Scott est en train d'affronter, mais mon œil est attiré par Nolan, qui est à une dizaine de mètres de moi. J'aperçois derrière lui un homme barbu qui pointe son arme sur lui. Il ne l'a pas vu. Le coup part, et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, avant que je ne fonce le plus vite que je peux et me place entre Nolan et la balle. Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe, que la balle vient se loger dans mon épaule, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je tombe au sol, et Nolan se précipite à mes côtés. Le sang commence à couler, et mon petit ami soulève ma tête et prend ma main. Je vois le chasseur s'apprêter à tirer à nouveau, mais Derek vient par derrière, attrape ses bras et l'étrangle avec son arme. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête, il répond par un bref sourire, et retourne au combat.

\- Pourquoi tu joues les héroïnes ? me souffle Nolan, tremblant.

\- Parce que si je te perds aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai plus jamais aspirer à un quelconque bonheur, je souris. Je guérirai, mais toi, tu n'aurais pas survécu.

Le jeune homme se penche sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Après ça, il déchire un bout de son tee-shirt, l'enroule autour de mon épaule et le serre. Ce n'est qu'une balle ordinaire, ça ira. J'ai eu de la chance, je n'avais pas pensé que ça puisse être une balle remplie d'aconit avant de me jeter devant pour protéger l'homme que j'aime. Il m'attrape par la taille et m'aide à me relever. La douleur s'estompe déjà. Je souris à Nolan et l'embrasse.

\- Bon, je t'emmène auprès de Léna.

\- Quoi ? Non, je peux encore me battre.

\- Déjà tu te jettes devant une balle alors que tu ne savais même pas si elle était mortelle pour toi, je préfère enco-

\- Eh, les tourtereaux !

Je me tourne et vois une femme blonde pointer son arme sur nous. Elle tire et la balle frôle la veste de Nolan. Ah non ! Ces chasseurs ne toucheront pas un de ses cheveux, foi de loup-garou. Alors qu'elle tire, cette fois dans ma direction, Dieu merci, je fonce sur elle, ma colère gonflant mes poumons. Tirer sur quelqu'un en position de faiblesse, voilà bien une lâche façon de se battre.

\- Tu ne lui feras pas de mal ! je crie. Sinon je te tuerai !

J'allais la frapper, mais un hurlement retentit. Corey. Je désarme mon adversaire et donne un coup dans ses genoux, ce qui la fait se plier de douleur au sol. Je cherche Corey des yeux, et le vois à genoux, tenant contre lui… Non ! Je m'approche, et vois le visage de la personne dont le corps est sans vie et sur lequel Corey semble pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Corey tient son petit-ami contre lui, le suppliant de revenir, et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ils ont tué Mason.

\- Mason s'est interposé entre Corey et une balle, Isaac me souffle.

Je me tourne vers lui et le vois tenir Lou par les épaules. Celle-ci a des larmes qui menacent de couler et la main sur la bouche, incrédule. Je me tourne vers Léna qui est cachée, mais qui a assisté à toute la scène, fixant Corey et le corps sans vie de Mason, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. La douleur dans les yeux de Liam, elle, me semble infinie. Il vient de perdre son meilleur ami.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Je sens la colère monter en moi plus que jamais. Ils ont tué Mason. Ils ont tué Mason avec le même sang-froid qu'ils ont tué Maman, Papa, Kay, Gab et tous les autres. Je ne les laisserai pas faire plus de mal à qui que ce soit. Je fonce sur le chasseur dont la balle a tué Mason, lui brise les jambes d'un coup de pied, et une fois qu'il est au sol, je brise sa mâchoire. Ses hurlements de douleur couvrent les pleurs de Corey, et je m'enivre du doux son de la souffrance de la personne qui a tué mon ami.

Je vois deux chasseurs pointer leurs armes sur Isaac et Lou, et réagis dans la milliseconde. Je les attrape par le cou et leur broie la nuque. Le son du craquement de leurs os et le sang qui coule sur mes mains me donne envie de continuer. D'entendre chacun de leurs os se briser un par un. Leur douleur me donne une bouffée d'air frais.

Les autres recommencent à se battre, et j'entends à peine la voix de Nolan, qui continue d'appeler mon prénom, encore et encore. Mais personne ne m'empêchera de me venger. Pas même lui. Désolée, mon amour, mais ils ont tué des gens que j'aime. Je vois Monroe à quelques mètres de là, et l'image d'elle qui tire sur Maman surgit dans mon esprit. Puis je revois son sourire lorsque les corps de Papa et de Kay sont tombés raides morts sur le macadam. J'entends encore lorsqu'elle a ordonné à un de ses chiens de garde de tuer Gab et Brooke sans pitié. Je la veux morte. Je voudrais qu'elle souffre autant que moi j'ai souffert, que Lou et Léna ont souffert, et que toute la meute souffre maintenant après la mort de Peter et de Mason. Mais j'ai besoin de la tuer de mes griffes. Je veux faire couler son sang sur mes griffes, et qu'elle meure lentement.

C'est alors que je vois Léna. Je la vois sortir de sa planque, se tenant au mur pour tenir. Je vois un chasseur la viser, et Théo l'étrangler avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer. Mon amie parvient à se stabiliser sur ses deux jambes, et elle hurle. Elle se met à hurler de toutes ses forces comme une Banshee. Elle dirige son hurlement vers les chasseurs, et ils se retrouvent tous à terre bien assez tôt. Mon amie, drainée de son énergie, tombe sur le sol, et sa tête heurte le sol. Son petit-ami se précipite vers elle, et j'allais en faire de même, mais mon regard se porte sur la silhouette de Monroe, qui fixe avec dépit ses sbires tombés au sol.

\- Répondre au sang par le sang, je me murmure à moi-même.

Le cœur toujours empli de colère, je me précipite sur la femme aux cheveux bouclés et à la peau noire, lui prend son arme et la brise en deux. J'attrape la chasseuse par le cou et la tient devant moi en l'air. J'entends des voix derrière moi appeler mon nom, mais elles sont étouffées par ma rage.

\- Tes derniers mots ? je lui demande d'une voix menaçante que je ne reconnais pas.

\- Tu crois que tu as le cran de me tuer, mais tu n'es encore qu'une enfant, Alyssa. Une innocente enfant.

\- Manque de chance, j'ai cessé d'en être une le jour où tu m'as enlevé les gens auxquels je tenais le plus au monde.

Sur ce, et sans hésiter, je tranche la gorge de mon ennemie d'un coup de griffes, puis regarde son corps sans vie s'écrouler au sol. Je regarde la femme dont le visage me hante depuis Eureka se vider de son sang à mes pieds. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point le sang était… était…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? je murmure, la voix brisée.

\- Aly, souffle Lou, posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je tombe à genoux sur le sol, dans le sang de mon ennemie, et me prend le visage dans les mains. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai ressenti les dernières minutes. J'ai brisé les os d'un homme, et je me suis délectée de sa douleur. J'ai égorgé une femme sans une once d'hésitation. Bien malgré moi, je me mets à pleurer, évacuant la pression des dernières minutes. Je sens Nolan m'entourer de ses bras, et Lou s'accroupir près de moi, me chuchotant les mêmes mots en boucle.

\- C'est fini, dit-elle dans un souffle. Fini.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

Ça y est. Monroe est morte. Mais elle n'est pas partie seule, elle a emmené Mason avec elle. Si je pouvais, je la tuerais une deuxième fois. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'on a gagné, qu'on a remporté la guerre, mais c'est faux. C'est faux, il est temps de s'en rendre compte. Dans ce monde, il n'y a ni vainqueurs, ni perdants. Juste des incompris, perdus dans cet univers trop cruel.

La mort de la chasseuse n'a rien changé. Aly est toujours aussi pleine de haine, moi pleine de culpabilité et Léna un peu des deux. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'ont pas réussi à nous avoir. Pas tous. Chacun a dû faire des choix déterminants durant ce combat. Aly s'est prise une balle dans l'épaule pour sauver son amour, Léna a laissé échapper son pouvoir pour protéger son univers, j'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver celle de l'élu de mon cœur, Mason a donné la sienne pour sauver l'homme de sa vie. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse exister. Et sans doute la plus cruelle, aussi. Maintenant, Corey va devoir vivre avec ce vide en lui, qui ne pourra jamais être comblé. Chaque minute, il aura ce goût amer de de culpabilité, cette lueur de tristesse ancrée au fond de ses yeux, le cœur déchiré qu'aucun ne pourra ressouder. Au final, ce sacrifice est égoïste de la part de Mason. Et Corey finira immanquablement par lui en vouloir. Au début, tout du moins. Une fois les plaies cicatrisées, il comprendra vraiment le sens de cet acte. Mais pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt.

Assise sur l'un des canapés de Scott, Corey à mes côtés, je me remets doucement de l'attaque. Ils nous ont pris par surprise. Encore ! Comme si je n'avais pas retenu la leçon les deux fois précédentes. Ils comptent faire quoi ? Décimer meute après meute ?

Les mains tremblantes, je ressers compulsivement les poings, l'un après l'autre dans un rythme sourd. Je ressens tellement de haine envers eux que ça m'en rend presque malade. Je suis en colère. Tellement en colère. Contre eux pour nous traiter comme des monstres, contre Scott pour ne pas avoir su protéger sa meute, contre moi pour n'être qu'inutile. En colère contre le monde entier.

Contrairement aux deux autres attaques auxquelles j'ai dû faire face, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas faiblit. Ou moins qu'auparavant. Il ne faut pas que je flanche. Pas maintenant. Sinon, je ne me relèverai pas. Je donne l'impression d'être amorphe, ou vide, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi assaillie de l'intérieur. Et ces putains d'yeux rouges, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez à gérer…

Je passe en boucle la scène. Je triture mes méninges jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne, je repasse en vue toutes nos actions, chaque mouvement et je ne vois toujours pas où ça cloche. Pourtant il doit bien y avoir une couille quelque part, sans quoi le destin de ne s'acharnerait pas sur nous. A moins qu'on soit maudis.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder dans le salon de Scott, le regard éteint, les nerfs à vif et le cerveau carburant à plein régime.

La nuit commence déjà à tomber sur la ville et seule une petite minorité de la meute est encore présente chez Scott. Sans une once d'hésitation, Théo a emmené les deux banshees à l'hôpital, le visage torturé de voir sa petite-amie dans un tel état, totalement amorphe. C'est étrange, mais quand je l'ai vu installer Léna sur la banquette de la voiture des McCall, j'ai compris que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Il avait cette lueur dans le regard. C'était différent. Il avait peur pour elle. Il était totalement flippé, même. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui faire promettre de me tenir au courant de l'état de ma meilleure amie avant qu'il ne démarre la vieille voiture à la hâte, disparaissant rapidement au coin de la rue.

Aly, une fois rafistolée de sa blessure, a raccompagné Nolan chez lui avec l'idée d'y passer la nuit. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, seul Nolan a le don de calmer ses crises. Un peu comme s'il était la voix de sa raison. En même temps, elle vient de tuer quelqu'un. Et même si ce quelqu'un était Monroe, prendre une vie, ce n'est jamais facile. Elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même quand elle a arraché de ses propres griffes la gorge à la chasseuse. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose a changé, elle ne sera jamais plus la même.

Malia et Scott se sont enfermés dans la chambre de ce dernier. Enfin c'est surtout Malia qui s'y est enfermée, Scott n'a fait que la rejoindre. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas qu'on soit témoin des larmes douloureuses qui ruissèlent sur ses joues. Mais c'est peine perdue, sans la vue, il nous reste toujours l'ouïe.

Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas que Corey qui a perdu un petit ami, il y a aussi Malia qui a perdu un père. Et quoi qu'elle en dise, elle tenait quand même à lui, c'est larmes en sont la preuve à l'appui.

Je me relève soudainement du canapé sur lequel j'étais installée, provoquant un léger sursaut à Isaac tandis que Corey reste de marbre à mes côtés. Il ne reste plus que nous trois dans la pièce. Et l'atmosphère est tellement lourde que je peine à respirer calmement.

\- Je crois que…je crois que je devrais rentrer, je lâche d'une voix incertaine. Et je crois que tu devrais venir avec moi, Corey, j'ajoute en m'adressant au concerné.

Il ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, c'est à peine s'il respire et ce, depuis qu'on a franchi la porte de la bâtisse des McCall.

D'une poigne douce mais ferme, j'enferme son avant-bras dans ma main et le tire vers moi de sorte à pouvoir crocheter mon coude au sien. J'ai l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer dans la minute, au sens propre comme au figuré.

J'allais m'en aller, juste comme ça en passant la porte, mais ça ne serait pas prudent. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de parcourir la moitié de la ville, à pieds, dans le noir et avec un Corey à moitié inerte sur les bras.

\- Euh, je…tu…, je commence en me tournant vers Isaac.

Il comprend immédiatement où je veux en venir, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées et attrape ses clefs de voiture avant de franchir la porte le premier.

J'installe Corey à l'arrière, puis prends place sur le siège passager. Pas un de nous ne pipe mot de tout le trajet. Je me contente de fixer un point droit devant moi, les mâchoires se contractant au fur et à mesure que des flash-back de la bataille finale affluent dans mon esprit.

J'aimerais tellement effacer certains souvenirs et en créer d'autres. J'aimerais qu'un retour vers le passé soit possible. J'aimerais juste retrouver les gens que j'aime et qui m'ont été enlevés. J'aimerais tant que ceux à qui je tiens soient heureux et épargnés des dures épreuves de la vie. J'aimerais beaucoup de choses. Mais rien n'est réalisable. Alors, je terre ces envies dans un recoin isolé de mon cerveau, je les mets sous clef et n'y pense tout simplement plus.

C'est ma façon de gérer les problèmes, je les ignore jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent d'eux-mêmes. Ce n'est pas toujours la meilleure technique, mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Ce qu'on ignore ne peut nous blesser. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

\- Je vous raccompagne en-haut ? demande Isaac, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées lugubres.

\- Euh, je marmonne incertaine en évitant son regard inquisiteur. Ça va aller, je laisse finalement échapper avant de lui adresser un discret signe de la main et de m'extirper de la voiture, Corey me suivant par des mouvements mécaniques, tel un robot préprogrammé sans sentiment ni émotion.

Je claque la portière puis m'engage dans le hall. Pour ne rien arranger à cette journée plus qu'horrible, l'ascenseur est hors-service. Il parait que quelqu'un a dégueulé dedans. Merci bien, c'est trop aimable.

Une fois les six étages gravis, je m'appuie sur la rambarde deux petites secondes, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Je profite de cette petite pause pour dévisager discrètement et plus en détails Corey. Il a l'air mort de l'intérieur, comme si on lui avait pris sa vie en même temps que celle de Mason.

J'aurais jamais cru penser un truc pareil un jour, mais ça me fend le cœur de le voir comme ça.

J'extirpe les clefs de ma poche, puis entraîne Corey à ma suite dans l'appartement. Il reste debout, planté comme un piquet en plein milieu de l'entrée. Je dois sans doute faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas l'abandonner tout seul avec ses idées noires. Qui sait quels trucs débiles pourraient lui passer par la tête.

Sans un mot, je lui retire son gilet, encore tout taché du sang de Mason et le fait disparaitre hors de sa vue.

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, avec précautions, par peur de me faire rejeter. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, il tourne la tête vers moi, lentement, puis fixe ses yeux, vides d'émotions mais pleins de fantômes du passé, dans les miens.

J'dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. J'ai déjà du mal avec mes meilleures amies alors que je les connais depuis plus de dix ans, donc avec un mec que je connais depuis même pas deux mois, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais abandonner Corey. Il fait partie de la meute, quoi qu'il en dise, et plus important encore, il est mon ami. Et mon amitié est la chose la plus précieuse que je puisse lui offrir, sachant que mes amis peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

\- Viens, je lui ordonne d'une voix douce en l'embarquant sur le canapé.

Il s'y laisse choir sans trop se poser de questions et fixe son regard sur la table basse sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Je m'installe à ses côtés et respecte son silence.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il dépose sa tête sur mon épaule et ferme ses yeux, toujours sans dire un mot. D'abord un peu surprise par son geste de rapprochement, je m'habitue ensuite au poids de sa tête sur mon épaule et à sa masse de cheveux chocolat qui me chatouille la joue. Je passe un bras réconfortant autour de sa nuque et pose ma joue sur son crâne. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que tout ira bien, comme je l'ai tant de fois répété à Léna pendant ses crises de panique, mais plus la vie suit son cours, et moins j'y crois. En ce moment, tout va de mal en pire, la question maintenant, est de savoir si ça peut encore être pire ou si on a déjà atteint de fond.

Ma mère me disait souvent que tant qu'on est en vie, il y a de l'espoir, qu'il suffisait de ne jamais baisser les bras. C'est bien plus simple à dire qu'à faire, si vous voulez mon avis.


	50. Chapitre 50

**NDA :**

Rating : K+

Cette fiction a été écrite dans sa totalité par trois auteures différentes :

POV Alyssa - **Charliflex**

POV Louna - **DoraFlickFlack**

POV Léna - **Tanounette**

Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 6 et c'est donc la SUITE DE LA SÉRIE, attention aux possibles spoilers.

Elle respecte entièrement le script et le canon de la série, les personnages morts resteront donc morts (désolées).

Disclaimer : _Teen Wolf_ ne nous appartient (malheureusement) pas.

 **oOo**

...oupsi.

Troisième chapitre de la semaine, et on s'approche de la fin, comme vous pouvez le remarquer.

On est désolées pour ce qui s'est passé dans le dernier chapitre... On peut comprendre que vous nous détestiez, on se déteste aussi.

Au programme du jour, pas de la joie, mais des câlins mignons tout pleins quand même.

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 50**

 _« Aimer à en mourir »_

 _ **~POV Léna~**_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux il est toujours là, bien vivant, à mes côtés. Sa tête repose sur le dossier du fauteuil et ses jambes sont posées sur la table basse au pied du lit. Il a l'air tellement calme et détendu. Je passe ma main sur mon crâne et sens un bandage. C'est bizarre je ne me souviens pas être tombé pourtant. Je ne me souviens de rien d'ailleurs, de ce qu'il s'est passé une fois Théo parti à pourquoi je suis ici avec ce bandage sur la tête.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon petit-copain et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Je ne veux surtout pas le réveiller mais c'est ma seule façon de faire passer le temps. Je joue avec ses cheveux un peu trop longs et glisse petit à petit ma main vers sa joue puis sur sa barbe inhabituelle. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur son visage quand je frôle ses lèvres, il est réveillé. Je remonte ma main et viens à nouveau me perdre dans ses cheveux.

Vue de l'extérieur on peut trouver ça quelque peu bizarre mais moi ça me détend, je suis rassurée de le savoir vivant à côté de moi quand je touche son visage chaud. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu le perdre pendant cette bataille. Il aurait pu, lui aussi, m'abandonner. Si ça avait été le cas croyez moi je ne m'en serais jamais remise. Même tout l'amour des filles n'aurait pas réussi à me remettre sur pied. On ne peut pas perdre ses deux amours en si peu de temps et en sortir vivant, c'est impossible.

\- J'ai trouvé quelle princesse tu es.

Sa voix rauque encore endormie m'effraie légèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais, t'es la belle au bois dormant.

\- T'abuserais pas un peu ?

Il se redresse sur le fauteuil, prend ma main dans la sienne puis regarde un point derrière moi.

\- Ben étant donné qu'il est trois heures du matin passé, que tu es là depuis dix-huit heures environ et que tu t'es seulement réveillée pour me demander si Lou et Aly allaient bien, non je n'abuse pas !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- T'as vu l'heure qu'il est aussi ? On dort à cette heure, normalement.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Sinon pourquoi j'ai ce truc sur la tête ?

Je sens sa main se crisper et vois son sourire disparaître. Il lâche ma main et appuie sur le bouton d'urgence pour appeler une infirmière. Je le regarde sans rien dire, je sais qu'il ne faut pas réagir de ce genre de moment. Cette manière d'agir sans explication est le signe premier d'une monté d'angoisse. Questionner la personne ne fera qu'augmenter cette peur. Madame McCall ne tarde pas à venir, les bras chargés de dossier. Elle me sourit puis se tourne vers Théo, qui est presque aussi blanc qu'un linge, il ne va pas tomber dans les pommes quand même, c'est moi qui fait ça, pas lui.

\- Est-ce que… commence l'infirmière.

Théo secoue négativement la tête et elle soupir en fronçant les sourcils. Elle pose la pile de document sur la tablette en face de moi et en ouvre un.

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose Léna ? Pourquoi et comment tu es arrivé là ?

\- Non, je me souviens juste être accroupit contre un mur en train de pleurer. Puis après plus rien. Le trou noir.

\- Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est compliqué mais répond moi sincèrement tu veux ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ta meute a été abattu, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

Elle ne peut pas réellement me demander ça, ce n'est pas possible. Je prends tout de même une profonde inspiration, puis prends la parole :

\- Pour être honnête, rien. C'est les filles qui m'ont appris la mort de notre meute. J'ai ensuite eu des visions, mais quand je me suis réveillée ici, je ne me souvenais de rien.

\- Ces visions, tu les as eues combien de temps après ?

\- Quelques jours, puis encore certaines nuits. J'en rêve souvent la nuit. Je les vois vivants et, toujours avant de me réveiller, ils se mettent à saigner de partout comme si leur fin était proche.

\- D'accord.

Elle termine de noter mes réponses sur une des feuilles du dossier et sourit à Théo, qui est toujours aussi tendu.

\- Pas de panique en vue, cette perte de mémoire est, on va dire, normale. Le cerveau de Léna trie les souvenirs et ne garde que les bons. Pendant cette première attaque ton esprit s'est mis en « off » et n'a enregistré aucune image, il a saisi uniquement les bruits.

\- Tout ça n'explique pas ce que j'ai à la tête.

\- Je viens justement de recevoir les résultats de l'IRM. Ta tête a violemment heurté le sol. Tu as une légère concussion au crâne, l'IRM n'a rien montré d'alarmant, il faudra toutefois en refaire un le mois prochain pour vérifier.

Je sens la pression qu'exerce la main de Théo sur la mienne se détendre.

\- Je vais vous laisser, appelez-moi si ça ne va pas.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Comment va Lydia ? demande soudainement Théo, interrompant madame McCall.

\- Les médecins lui ont retiré la balle dans l'épaule. Elle est sortie du bloc il y a trois heures et Stiles attend qu'elle se réveille.

\- Parfait, merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle le gratifie d'un sourire franc puis sors de la pièce. On se retrouve alors tous les deux dans la chambre et il se tourne face à moi. Je me perds dans ses yeux verts et souris bêtement. Il prend ma main sur laquelle il dépose un baiser, puis deux, trois, quatre, le tout en souriant et me regardant entre chacun.

\- Viens.

Je me décale dans le lit et il se lève pour venir à mes côtés. Il enlève ses chaussures et viens se blottir contre moi. Il embrasse mon front puis descend sur mon nez et trouve mes lèvres, qu'il ne quitte pas. Il passe une main dans mon dos pour que nos corps se touchent et son autre main attrape ma joue puis lentement sa langue vient se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la mienne. Il prend possession de ma bouche, de mon cœur et de mon âme par ce baiser. Je me sens tellement apaisée quand il est près de moi. J'aimerais que cet échange dure plus longtemps, mais il est stoppé par un gout salé sur nos lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois là, Léna. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Durant toute la bataille je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être à tes côtés mais en même temps je me devais d'être près de ma meute, de sauver mes amis.

\- Je suis là maintenant et je te promets de ne jamais te quitter. Jamais.

\- On a tous retenue notre souffle quand tu as heurté le sol. Louna s'est précipitée vers toi alors qu'Alyssa s'occupait de Monroe. Je suis arrivé et ton pouls était tellement faible qu'on avait du mal à l'entendre. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas craquer et je vous ai ramenées ici, Lydia et toi.

Sa voix diminue à mesure qu'il parle et ça me fend le cœur. Je prends sa main et la porte à ma poitrine pour qu'il constate par lui-même que mon cœur bat. Il ferme les yeux, soupire et reprend :

\- J'avais la rage comme je ne l'ai jamais eue. Scott a dû utiliser la force pour me calmer. Il m'a ensuite dit que je devais t'attendre à l'hôpital. C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai attendu une heure en salle d'attente puis jusqu'à maintenant en te tenant la main. Je ne pouvais pas te lâcher, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner.

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Théo.

Je viens plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. D'habitude c'est lui qui absorbe mes peurs mais là c'est moi qui prends les siennes. Il passe sa main sous moi et me rapproche encore plus contre lui. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et repense à ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Comment ça, Aly s'occupe de Monroe ?

\- Elle l'a tuée.

Alors là je ne m'y attendais pas. Mon Aly a tué cette psychopathe. Je souris. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait cette salope !

\- Tu sais comment vont les autres ?

\- Les aînés vont bien, Liam, Lou, Aly, Nolan et Corey sont allés chez Scott.

\- Et Mason ?

Quand je prononce son nom, je le sens avaler de travers et il ne répond pas. Je me détache de lui et lève la tête pour le regarder. Il baisse les yeux et vient croiser mon regard.

\- Théo ?

\- Je, heu…

\- Comment va Mason ?

Je sens la panique venir en moi. Je fixe mon petit-copain et essaie de comprendre pourquoi il a arrêté de répondre à mes questions si soudainement.

\- Il est… heu… je.

Non. Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Je m'imagine le pire et les larmes menacent de couler à n'importe quel moment. Je continue de fixer Théo de manière insistante et attends qu'il me réponde. Il lève les yeux au ciel et après avoir soupirer il prend la parole :

\- Je suis désolé Léna. Il a fait ça pour sauver Corey. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire, ni lui, ni son petit copain.

Je ne quitte pas les yeux de Théo et ma vision se brouille quand mes larmes coulent et que mon cœur se serre. Mason était la personne la plus gentille de la meute. Il avait toujours du temps pour m'aider. Et ça à n'importe quel moment de la journée, ou de la nuit. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit parti. Il ne peut pas abandonner Corey.

Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge puis un deuxième et je fini par exploser. Je pleure à chaude larmes, comme encore jamais j'ai pleuré. Théo me rapproche de lui et je le serre de toutes mes forces sans m'arrêter de sangloter.

\- C'est fini Princesse. Shhh.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas poss… pas Mason. Pas lui, je murmure entre deux sanglots, le visage enfoui dans le cou de mon petit copain.

Il me caresse le dos et masse mon crane. Je finis par arrêter de pleurer, plus par épuisement que par envie. J'ai si froid que je grelotte. Théo remonte la couverture sur nos deux corps et emmêle ses jambes aux miennes pour me réchauffer un peu plus. C'est donc dans ses bras, au plus près de lui, que je m'endors le cœur toujours aussi lourd, ne réalisant pas la perte de mon ami.

 _ **~POV Louna~**_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? je m'exclame en tapant le bout de mon index contre la vitre du SUV.

Isaac sursaute brusquement, ne m'ayant pas entendue approcher dans la pénombre du parking, puis m'envoie un regard presque surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? je reprends une fois la vitre abaissée.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, rétorque-t-il, un peu perdu et le regard ensommeillé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors en pleine nuit ? Tu devrais dormir.

Je lui lance un regard condescendant. Comme si je pouvais fermer l'œil après tout ce qui s'est passé, puis lui réponds finalement :

\- Je viens de sortir de plus d'une heure de conversation face time avec Aly. J'ai plus la tête à aller me coucher.

Il acquiesce faiblement, puis se justifie à son tour, suite au regard significatif que je lui envoie :

\- Je…bien, en fait, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, m'avoue-t-il avec une légère gêne.

\- Ça va, je lui assure. Je crois que je commence à m'habituer à ce genre de situations.

\- C'est pas mon cas, souffle-t-il.

Il ouvre sa portière puis s'extirpe de la voiture avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je me crispe un peu sous le coup de la surprise, mais l'odeur de caramel que dégage mon petit-ami me détend sur le champ.

\- J'ai eu la trouille, murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux. Quand tu t'es interposée entre moi et la balle, j'ai cru que…j'ai cru…, souffle-t-il, la respiration presque haletante.

Je referme mes bras dans son dos puis niche ma tête au creux de son épaule tandis qu'il continue :

\- Je me suis déjà retrouvé un paquet de fois entre les balles, mais jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui. Et rien que d'y penser, ça me fout encore plus la trouille. Alors, je t'en supplie, je refais jamais ça.

Je glisse ma main sur sa nuque puis murmure à son oreille :

\- Je te devais une vie.

Il me sert encore plus contre lui, si bien que je suis au bord de l'étouffement, à présent. Aussi, je lâche d'une voix douce et légèrement amusée tout de même :

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de m'étouffer, ce serait génial.

Je sens immédiatement son étreinte se desserrer délicatement, mais sans pour autant me libérer.

\- T'as attendu ici la moitié de la nuit juste pour le plaisir de somnoler dans une position inconfortable avec des températures aussi basses ?

\- Je voulais juste être sûr que tout allait bien. J'en avais besoin.

\- Je vais bien maintenant, je lui assure pour la millième fois de la journée.

\- Je suis aussi venu pour te dire quelque chose. Je ne l'ai vraiment réalisé qu'aujourd'hui, quand j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait mal. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Que j'ai vraiment compris ce que ça signifiait, d'aimer quelqu'un à en mourir.

\- Isaac, je l'interromps, mais il pose une main sur ma joue et rapproche nos deux bouches.

\- Je voulais que tu saches que je t'ai…

Je lui plaque ma main sur la bouche, un air paniqué sur le visage, puis secoue la tête, les yeux légèrement humidifiés mais fermement plantés dans les siens submergés d'incompréhension.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu, c'est que l'amour, ça fini toujours mal. Alors, je ne te les dirai jamais, ces trois mots qui ont ruinés plus d'une vie. Et je ne veux pas que tu me les dises, non plus.

A travers son regard, je sens combien ça lui fait du mal d'entendre une telle chose de ma part, et ça me sert le cœur de lire une telle douleur en lui par ma faute, alors j'ajoute :

\- Tu es bien plus que juste un petit ami, Isaac. Tu es bien plus que tout ce que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent.

Je glisse ma main jusqu'à son cœur puis continue :

\- Je le sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je le sais. Et tu le sais aussi. Alors ne dis rien.

Il hoche la tête, son regard brusquement radouci. Puis je retire ma main et plaque nos deux bouches ensembles. Je l'embrasse comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant, je lui transmets tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu entendre, je me laisse fondre sur lui, je perds pieds, loin de cette planète, en plein dans les étoiles.


End file.
